Holding Out For You Spanish Translation
by OOEsStoryTranslations
Summary: tras su divorcio, Bella empieza una nueva vida con su hijo. Pronto conoce a un guapo doctor que está lidiando con su propia pérdida y lucha para criar a sus dos hijos. Es una historia de encontrar fuerza durante la adversidad y aprender a amar de nuevo.
1. 1 Dejando La Push

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original, ya que ella lo prefiere así.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo uno – Dejando La Push

**Bella Swan-Black**

"Seth, ven aquí y termina de recoger tus Legos," grité mientras mi hijo entraba a hurtadillas en mi habitación.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Él tenía esa mirada en su cara que me decía que había hecho algo.

"No te enfades, mamá, por favor." Suspiré, sabiendo que cuando su frase empezaba con 'no te enfades', no iba a ser bueno. Crucé mis brazos frente a mí y esperé pacientemente a que él reuniera el coraje suficiente para decirme la travesura que había hecho ahora.

"He roto tus delfines." Gemí internamente. Los delfines eran un regalo de graduación de mi padre cuando me gradué en Cal State University en Monterey Bay. Eran doce pulgadas de cristal de delfines saltando sobre las olas. Cerré mis ojos, no sabiendo si quería una respuesta para mi próxima pregunta.

"¿Cómo los has roto?" susurré mientras abría mis ojos y miraba a mi arrepentido hijo de siete años. Él bajó su mirada a sus pies mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"Bueno… Conner se escapó y le vi saltando hacia la puerta trasera." Tomó una gran respiración antes de continuar. "Así que fui a atraparle antes de que escapara. Luego Buddy le vio y empezó a perseguirnos a mí y a Conner. Si no me hubiese lanzado a por él, Buddy se le habría comido." Rodé mis ojos. Buddy era un inteligente Golden Retriever, excepto cuando se refería a las ranas. Él se las tragaba enteras y luego en diez minutos volvían a salir.

Moví mi mano hacia él para que continuara. "Golpeé la pata de la mesa y se cayó. Lo siento, mamá. Sé que te gustaban los delfines." Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y cualquier enfado que tuviera se fue instantáneamente. Se lo habíamos hecho pasar mal a este pobre niño los últimos dos años.

"Está bien, Seth. Ve a terminar de recoger tus Legos y llévale al abuelo Charlie la caja para que la ponga en la camioneta." Él se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura.

"De verdad lo siento, mamá," sollozó en mi camisa. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo negro y le mantuve cerca.

"Está bien, cariño." Le alejé de mí y le di una sonrisa de 'estás perdonado'. "Ahora date prisa. Tenemos que irnos en unos minutos." Él se alejó de mí y corrió a su habitación. Suspiré, sabiendo que había un desastre esperándome en el comedor.

"Hey, Bells, ¿quieres la vajilla o no?" Miré a mi ex-marido y me llegó un sentimiento de nostalgia.

"No, puedes quedártela. Compré una más pequeña la semana pasada." Él asintió hacia mí, pero tenía una mirada de querer tener _esa_ discusión otra vez. Levanté mis manos, parándole antes de que empezara.

"No vayas ahí ahora. Seth está en la otra habitación. Podemos hablar sobre ello en el viaje." Él asintió secamente y luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me dejó en lo que una vez fue nuestra habitación. Lo único mío que se quedaba era la cama King size que compramos cuando nos casamos. No quería el recordatorio de lo que habíamos hecho en ese colchón o, peor, lo que él hace actualmente con _ella_.

Jake y yo nos separamos tras cinco años de matrimonio debido a su personalidad controladora y manipuladora. Eso fue hace casi dos años. Pensé que conmigo y Seth viviendo con mi padre, él finalmente vería que hablaba en serio cuando le decía que no podía vivir con sus 'reglas'.

Todavía recuerdo el día que perdí toda esperanza de reconciliación. Paré en la casa sin avisar para hablar con él sobre la última ronda de travesuras de Seth. Usé mi llave y entré cuando él no respondió a la puerta. Inmediatamente escuché en qué estaba ocupado cuando un ruido sordo vino de la habitación. Me quedé en shock en la cocina. _No puede ser._

Mis pies tomaron vida propia mientras me llevaban rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación. Puse mi mano en el pomo y abrí la puerta lentamente. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi la espalda desnuda de mi marido y que estaba pulsando pasionalmente dentro de una belleza morena. Aguanté mi respiración y permanecí ahí sin moverme.

La cabeza de Jake giró hasta que se encontró con mi mirada, deteniendo el movimiento en el que estaba ocupado. Me di la vuelta y salí volando por la puerta, yendo hasta mi coche para escapar de la repugnancia que acababa de presenciar. Lancé mi llave en el contacto de mi coche y me fui rápidamente. Miré por mi espejo retrovisor y vi a Jacob salir de la casa, la sábana de nuestra cama estaba envuelta en su parte inferior.

Suspiré profundamente por el recuerdo. Hace unos meses, el pensamiento de la traición de Jacob era un doloroso recordatorio del amor perdido. Ahora solo evocaba la tristeza de que mi hijo no tenía a sus dos padres viviendo en la misma casa.

Seth era el que más había sufrido durante todo nuestro drama. Él siempre había sido un niño curioso y eso normalmente le acababa metiendo en problemas, pero tras la separación, sus travesuras se habían convertido en mal comportamiento. Odiaba alejarle de su padre. Aunque Jake no fuese el mejor marido, amaba y adoraba a Seth. _¿Pero qué otra elección tenía?_

_No puedo cambiar nada ahora._ Nuestras vidas estaban en el camino que nos dirigía a California. Una antigua profesora me había recomendado para un trabajo en el Acuario de Monterey Bay. Sería genial usar finalmente mi Master en Biología Marina.

Eché un último vistazo al pequeño dormitorio y luego fui a limpiar el desastre que hizo mi querido hijo. Mientras miraba a los delfines rotos, no pude evitar ver el reflejo de lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Todo parecía roto, justo como los delfines y aquí estaba, recogiendo las piezas y siguiendo adelante.

Jake y yo empezamos a salir cuando éramos Juniors en el instituto. Él cogió un trabajo como mecánico al acabar el instituto, de manera que él podía estar en casa y cuidar a su padre mientras yo iba a la Universidad de Washington en Seattle. Yo venía a casa cada fin de semana para pasar tiempo con mi padre y continuar mi romance con Jake.

Fue un día triste cuando el padre de Jake murió, tres semanas antes de mi graduación. La decisión de mudarnos a Monterey, de manera que yo pudiera terminar mi grado, fue algo que los dos quisimos. Jake necesitaba alejarse del constante fastidio del consejo tribal para tomar el puesto de su padre como jefe. Él dijo que no quería la responsabilidad en ese momento.

La vida en Monterey era increíble. Pasábamos nuestros días trabajando y estudiando y luego las noches las pasábamos paseando por la playa o, ocasionalmente, comiendo en alguno de los mejores restaurantes de la Península. Estaba muy enamorada de Jake durante nuestro tiempo allí, cuando nos enteramos de que yo estaba embarazada, estábamos excitados de empezar la siguiente fase de nuestras vidas.

Estaba embarazada de seis meses cuando me dieron mi diploma. _Estaba muy feliz entonces._ Jake y yo hicimos las maletas esa semana y volvimos a La Push para empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos. Tuvimos una boda simple un mes antes de que Seth naciera y luego asentamos nuestras vidas como una familia feliz.

Jake volvió pronto al garaje que manejaba antes de que nos fuéramos a Monterey. Yo no tuve que trabajar porque sus ganancias eran suficientes y queríamos que Seth tuviera un padre en casa. Eventualmente, Jake se convirtió en Jefe tras la constante persistencia del consejo. Ahí pareció ser cuando él empezó a cambiar.

Jake llevó su responsabilidad de cuidar la tribu y su familia al extremo. Empezó a controlar cada aspecto de nuestras vidas. Él se encargó de pagar las facturas y me daba una paga mensual, de la que no se me permitía desviarme. Finalmente, llegó al punto de que no sabía como estábamos económicamente. Luego, él hizo cosas pequeñas como comprobar el kilometraje de mi coche antes y después del trabajo y preguntarme a donde había ido. Una vez, incluso les pidió a los vecinos que mantuvieran un ojo en mí y le dejaran saber si llevaba a alguien. Era como si él no confiara en mí. Me llevó un tiempo antes de darme cuenta de que esas cosas estaban pasando en cada aspecto de nuestra relación. Lentamente él estaba intentando hacerme completamente dependiente de él.

Me negaba a ser intimidada y manipulada hasta la servidumbre por sus inseguridades. Así que me fui. Mi padre estaba furioso con Jake y siempre se aseguraba de estar presente cuando Jake se acercaba.

Al principio, nuestra separación fue un regalo de Dios. Él era atento y dulce, como cuando empezamos a salir. Él me recogía para cenar y luego me hechizaba con su naturaleza divertida. Muchas veces durante esa separación volví a caer en su cama con la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, solo para ser duramente despertada cuando él volvía a sus maneras demandantes y egoístas.

Luego _ella_ entró en escena. Nunca le dije a nadie porqué había pedido el divorcio el día después de encontrarlos juntos. Viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, no quería que Seth oyera los detalles sórdidos de nuestra relación. Jake estaba agradecido de que yo no alimentara los cotilleos y yo estaba agradecida de que él la mantuviera alejada de Seth. Solo había pasado un mes de nuestro divorcio, así que decidimos que él mantendría su vida privada, privada, durante un poco más.

Tras el shock inicial de los eventos que nos llevaron al divorcio, Jake y yo decidimos se amistosos por el bien de nuestro hijo. Encontré que estábamos mejor como amigos de lo que lo habíamos estado como marido y mujer. Nuestra única discusión fue sobre mí mudándome a miles de millas.

Necesitaba una ruptura limpia. Todo cayó en su lugar cuando recibí una llamada de una antigua profesora con la que me había mantenido en contacto. Habíamos tomado clases de buceo juntas mientras yo estaba en la facultad y nos hicimos amigas. Ella me llamó y me dejó saber que el Acuario de Monterey Bay necesitaba un Biólogo marino para unirse a su Proyecto Tiburón Blanco. Era realmente una gran oportunidad estar envuelta en la investigación de una criatura tan interesante. También necesitaba trabajar desesperadamente. Mi padre y Jake se encargaron de nosotros económicamente, pero ahora que el divorcio se había acabado, necesitaba un trabajo.

Jake y mi padre nos llevaban en coche a Carmel, donde yo había alquilado una pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo. Era increíblemente asequible para ser un alquiler en Carmel. Tenía un gran jardín y una agradable pareja mayor que vivía en una casa más grande en la propiedad, así que no nos sentiríamos tan aislados.

"¿Lista, Bella?" preguntó Charlie cuando entró por la puerta principal. Miré alrededor de lo que solía ser mi casa y asentí.

"Tan lista como puedo estarlo."

"Llevaré a Seth y Buddy en tu coche mientras tu vas con Jake. Ha dicho que hay algo que quiere discutir contigo." Me dio una mirada a modo de pregunta para ver si eso estaba bien conmigo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"Iré con él por unas horas y luego cambiaremos para que él pueda pasar tiempo con Seth antes de que vosotros volváis." Volví a recorrer la casa, revisando dos veces que hubiera recogido todo lo que quería llevarme. Cuando me aseguré de que todo estaba en orden, entré en la cabina de la U-haul **(n/t. es un camión se se alquila para que el particular haga la mudanza por sí mismo)** con Jake. Estuvimos en silencio una hora antes de que él hablara.

"Bells, no es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión."

Suspiré, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer sobre tener esta discusión otra vez. Con suerte sería la última.

"No Jake, necesito cuidar de mí misma y Seth. Esta es la única forma." Miré como pasaba el paisaje por la ventana.

"Esto es una estúpidez, Bella, y lo sabes." Me estremecí por el enfado que se filtraba entre sus palabras. "Podrías haber conseguido un trabajo más cerca. Estás alejando a mi hijo de mí." Me enfurecí y decidí devolvérsela.

"¡Yo no soy la que ha causado todo esto! Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir. ¡Saliste de la vida de Seth en el momento en que la metiste a ella en tu cama!"

"Su nombre es Leah," declaró, _como si me importara cual es su nombre._ Le rodé mis ojos y me volví para mirar por la ventana.

"Sabes que puedo llevarte a juicio para mantenerte aquí," amenazó.

"No te atreverías. Yo te destruiría en el juzgado. Tengo suficientes pruebas de tu infidelidad y la gente me apoyaría en que era inaguantable vivir contigo." Él se estremeció por mis palabras.

"Creo que estoy siendo justa con el arreglo de visitas en que quedamos. Podría hacer las cosas mucho peores para ti, pero si quieres jugar a la ruleta en los juzgados, entonces adelante. Te pesará al final." Jake asintió, sabiendo que mis palabras no eran solo amenazas.

"Lo siento, Bells. No quiero luchar más contigo. Quiero que seas feliz. Solo que voy a echar de menos a Seth." Yo siempre perdonaba demasiado, pero no pude evitar que me afectara la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Yo también, Jake. Siento que nos mudemos." Le miré a la cara mientras el sol se ponía tras las montañas. Él era un hombre muy guapo y yo iba a extrañar esas noches de pasión que una vez compartimos. Incluso aunque ahora no estuviéramos juntos, no podía negar la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

"Creo que deberías cambiarte para que Seth pueda pasar algo de tiempo con su papi."

Él asintió y luego tomó la salida a una zona de descanso. Cambié mi sitio con mi hijo y fui el resto del camino en un cómodo silencio con Charlie.

Viajamos durante la noche y llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar sobre el mediodía. La casa era justo como la recordaba. Cuando acepté la oferta de trabajo del Acuario, inmediatamente me puse a buscar una casa. Pasé muchos días yendo de casa en casa. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de ellas estaban fuera de mi presupuesto. Tuve buena suerte cuando mi antigua profesora me habló de una amiga suya que tenía un lugar disponible. Tenía solo unos 1000 pies cuadrados **(n/t. 92,90304 metros cuadrados)**, pero era suficientemente grande para mí y Seth.

Buddy estaba excitado de estar fuera del coche y estaba corriendo por todo el patio en un momento ADHD **(n/t. Desorden por Deficit de Atención e Hiperactividad)** de perro. Jake le gruñía cada vez que corría cerca de él. Por alguna razón, Jake odiaba a Buddy, y yo creo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Seth y yo le compramos como mascota justo después de que nos mudáramos con mi padre. Seth le amaba y Buddy me quitó algo de la culpa que sentía por alejar a Seth de su padre.

Pasamos la tarde bajando cajas mientras Jake colocaba las camas para que tuviéramos un lugar donde dormir esta noche.

Estaba sacando platos cuando escuché un alto grito desde el patio.

"¡Estúpido chucho!" gritó Jake mientras andaba sujetándose la mano sangrante.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dije frenéticamente, intentando encontrar las toallas para parar el sangrado. El olor de la sangre llegó a mi nariz y tuve que sentarme. Jake fue hasta el lavabo y puso su mano bajo el agua.

"Me ha mordido," me gruñó. "¿Por qué compraste ese maldito perro? Y nunca te habría permitido tener uno." Mi mareo se pasó y se me erizó el pelo de la nuca cuando él dijo esas palabras.

"¡Aún no lo entiendes!" grité. Él se dio la vuelta, levemente en shock por mi estallido. "¡Por eso te dejé en primer lugar!"

"¿Qué?"

"_Yo no te habría permitido tener uno_," dije con rencor mientras le lanzaba sus propias palabras a la cara. "¡Tienes que controlar cada aspecto de nuestras vidas. Tus malditas reglas son ridículas y son una forma de manipularme!"

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Los dos nos dimos la vuelta rápidamente para ver a Seth en el umbral de la puerta. "Por favor, no peleeis." Vi una lagrima caer por su ojo. Fui rápidamente a él y le envolví en mis brazos.

"Está bien, cariño. Estamos bien." Lancé una mirada a Jake para decirle que se comportara.

"Sí, enano. Las cosas están bien," murmuró Jake, todavía con su mano bajo el grifo. Seth se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos, intentando asegurarse de que le decía la verdad. Le sonreí y asentí.

"Bella, ¿por qué no llevas a Buddy a dar un paseo por la playa?" Le sonreí a mi padre, que intentaba calmar la situación; él sabía que necesitaba enfriarme. El enfado por mi idiota ex todavía bullía bajo la máscara y no quería disgustar a Seth más de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho.

"Seth, ¿puedes, por favor, buscar una toalla para tu padre? Creo que hay algunas en la caja de la encimera. Volveré en un rato." Cogí la correa de Buddy y salí al coche, silbándole para que me siguiera. Normalmente le gustaba ir en coche, así que saltó felizmente por el patio y entró en el coche. Le rasqué detrás de las orejas.

"¿Le diste un buen mordisco? Esa es mi buena mascota. La próxima vez ve a por su trasero." Sonreí mientras Buddy lamía mi mano felizmente.

Conduje por el centro de Carmel y me maravillé otra vez por el sentimiento de villa que transmitía. _Siento como que acabo de entrar en una pintura de Thomas Kinkade._ Al final de Ocean Avenue había un pequeño aparcamiento donde empezaba la playa. Aparqué y dejé a Buddy salir del coche. Él corrió playa abajo. Me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que se suponía que debía ir con la correa, pero decidí que estaría bien ya que no había muchas personas.

El sol se estaba poniendo, poniendo el cielo de brillantes tonos naranjas y rosas. Anduve en la dirección en que Buddy había corrido y le vi corriendo alrededor de un hombre. Le silbé y empezó a volver. Cuando había hecho la mitad del camino, se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo hasta el hombre. _¿Qué está haciendo este perro?_

Silbé otra vez, solo para que sus orejas se levantaran en mi dirección y luego me ignorara completamente. Buddy corrió hasta que estaba como a veinte yardas **(n/t. 18 metros)** de mí.

"Ven aquí, Buddy." Se quedó en su lugar hasta que yo estaba a punto de alcanzarle y luego volvió al extraño. _¡Ugh!_ Cuando estaba cerca del extraño, capté los reflejos bronces de su pelo por el resplandor del sol. Estaba despeinado, probablemente por la leve brisa del océano. Pude decir, incluso con la distancia, que este hombre era impresionante. Él se inclinó y rascó a Buddy tras las orejas, antes de levantar la vista en mi dirección.

"¿Es tu perro?" Su voz era como el terciopelo.

"Sí, lo siento si te ha molestado." Fui hasta Buddy y enganché la correa en su arnés.

"No, no. Está bien. Un poco amistoso, pero está bien." Él me miró a los ojos y nuevamente me quedé paralizada. Tenía una fuerte mandíbula y unas mejillas perfectamente esculpidas. Sus ojos eran del verde esmeralda más puro que jamás había visto, pero estaban levemente rojos, casi haciéndole parecer que estaba cansado. Bajé la vista a Buddy, esperando que este dios no me pillara mirándole.

"Así que, Buddy, ¿has hecho un nuevo amigo?" le pregunté mientras palmeaba su cabeza. El extraño rió levemente y yo levanté la vista a él inquisitivamente.

"¿Buddy? Que original." Fue mi turno de reír por su levemente sarcástico comentario.

"Mi hijo ama Air Bud," expliqué mientras él asentía.

"A mis hijos también les gusta." _Tiene hijos._ Mis ojos fueron a su mano izquierda y ahí, en su dedo anular, había una banda dorada. _Mierda._

"Bueno, debería irme. El sol casi ha desaparecido," murmuré bajo mi aliento mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a mi coche.

"Buenas noches." Miré sobre mi hombro y sonreí.

"Igualmente," dije mientras dejaba a Buddy tirar de mí hacia el coche.

_Mmm Mmmm._ Creo que es la primera vez que me siento interesada en tener citas de nuevo desde que pedí el divorcio. La idea de tener citas otra vez me hacía querer meterme en un agujero y no salir nunca. Me salté todas las conversaciones incómodas y el miedo al rechazo cuando empecé a salir con Jake. Él era mi mejor amigo y solo se sintió natural dar otro paso. Nunca había pasado por la ansiedad de no saber qué ponerme o decir en una primera cita. La idea me hacía temblar.

Abrí la puerta para Buddy y él saltó al asiento delantero. Subí a mi coche y volví a casa, a mi nueva vida. Sin importar lo jodida que estuviera, era mía, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

* * *

**N/T**

Bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo, espero que os guste, la verdad es que la historia es muy buena.

La autora me ha pedido que os diga que ella solo habla inglés, así que agradecería que si sabéis inglés le dejarais los reviews en inglés, ya que la historia está en su cuenta y los reviews le llegarán a ella. De todas formas para los que no sepáis inglés, yo leeré los reviews también e intentaré contestaros vuestras dudas.

Espero que os guste.

Besos


	2. 2 Aniversarios

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo dos – Aniversarios

**Edward Cullen**

Mi busca sonó por centésima vez hoy. Lo quité de mi cinturón y vi que me necesitaban en Urgencias. Bajé el gráfico de mi paciente de ocho años y sonreí.

"Bueno Laurent, todas tus pruebas parecen limpias, lo que significa que no tienes ninguna infección. Podrás irte en un par de horas." Miré a su madre.

"Sra. Crowley, ¿tiene preguntas sobre como hacerse cargo de sus suturas?" Ella sacudió su cabeza y me dio una sonrisa que había visto demasiadas veces. Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí, rozando sus pechos contra mi brazo. Rodé mis ojos internamente por la descarada invitación. Ella era como cualquier otra esposa trofeo que había conocido en esta ciudad.

Di un paso atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros. Me estremecí levemente asqueado por su avance, especialmente porque lo estaba haciendo frente a su hijo.

"¿Cómo sé si le pasa algo malo?" preguntó, sus labios aumentados con cólageno hicieron un puchero.

"Tendría fiebre," declaré, alejándome más de ella. "En ese caso, empezaríamos a darle antibióticos. Así que, si está por encima de 100 **(n/t. Se refiere a grados Farenheit, que equivaldrían a unos 37 grados centígrados)** entonces traele. Una pequeña fiebre solo está combatiendo cualquier virus que pueda tener por la apendicitis." Me acerqué a la puerta queriendo salir desesperadamente de esta habitación y alejarme del clon de Pamela Anderson.

"Si no hay nada más, tengo otro paciente." Su puchero creció y no le di tiempo de replicar mientras salía por la puerta. Lancé el gráfico de Laurent al mostrador de las enfermeras mientras pasaba.

"¿Puedes encargarte de esto por mí, Shawna?" pregunté, sin querer una respuesta. La jefa de enfermeras era mi único aliado en este lugar. Ella mantenía a raya a las enfermeras más jóvenes, de manera que podía hacer mi trabajo.

Desde que Tanya murió, se extendió como el fuego que el Dr. Cullen ahora estaba soltero. Me encontré a mí mismo en demasiadas situaciones incómodas con enfermeras demasiado coquetas.

"Claro, Dr. Sexy," dijo maliciosamente. Rodé mis ojos y me di la vuelta para mirarlo mientras mantenía mi paso andando de espaldas. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Eres muy graciosa, Shawna," dije, dándome rápidamente la vuelta, siguiendo hasta el área de Urgencias. El apodo Dr. Sexy era como me llamaban las enfermeras cuando yo no estaba cerca. Una vez que Shawna se enteró, rápidamente las hizo callar y les dijo que si lo oía otra vez serían despedidas. Sin embargo, ella no paró de tomarme el pelo.

Llegué a Urgencias con el sonido de una ambulancia que llegaba.

"Dr. Cullen," la jefa de enfermeras de Urgencias me saludó mientras me contaba lo que estaba llegando. "Tenemos una mujer de veinticinco años que ha sufrido grandes daños en la parte superior de su cuerpo y en la cabeza por un accidente de coche. La principal preocupación a este punto son las laceraciones en su cuello. El ATS está intentando parar el flujo pero no tiene buena pinta." Asentí, entendiendo la seriedad de las heridas mientras la ambulancia paraba en la puerta. _Esto es para lo que vivo._

Todos entraron en acción, cada uno teniendo su trabajo que hacer para intentar salvarle la vida. Mi sangre bombeaba y el subidón de adrenalina era muy alto. Cada reflejo y sentido estaba incrementado.

Sacaron a la mujer y rápidamente la llevaron a quirófano, donde yo estaba gritando órdenes a cada persona disponible. Bajé la vista a la mujer en la mesa. Sus ojos estaban enormes mientras jadeaba para respirar. El ATS aún tenía su mano fuertemente presionada a su cuello en un esfuerzo para contener el flujo sanguíneo. Necesitaba ver la extensión de los daños, así que rápidamente aparté su mano y comprobé la herida con mis dedos en un guante. El daño era extenso. Apreté en la arteria, esperando ralentizar las cosas.

"Ha perdido mucha sangre," dijo el ATS en voz baja. Había oído ese tono de voz demasiadas veces y rápidamente levanté la vista a él y sonreí.

"Gracias…," miré la chapa con su nombre. "Sean, has hecho todo lo que has podido." Mantuve el agarre en la arteria mientras las enfermeras y otro colega la preparaban para la cirugía. Bajé la vista a sus ojos y me golpeó la urgencia. Sus ojos estaban perdiendo el brillo de la vida, lentamente haciéndose de un apagado marrón.

"¡La estamos perdiendo!" grité sobre los frenéticos preparativos que se estaban haciendo.

"Aguanta, cariño. Quédate conmigo," dije, intentando despertarla. Escuché el sonido plano del monitor y supe que no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer. Ella había llegado demasiado lejos y nosotros no habíamos sido lo suficientemente rápidos. Había perdido demasiada sangre. _Maldición._

"Dilo," le dije al Dr. Lee mientras liberaba la arteria.

"Hora de la muerte, 12:17," dijo en voz baja. Cada persona de la habitación hizo un momento de silencio antes de dejar la habitación. El Dr. Lee palmeó mi espalda antes de irse, sin decir una palabra.

Veía esto casi cada día, pero no se hacía más fácil. Bajé la vista a la mujer que no pudimos salvar y dije una silenciosa oración por ella y su familia. Veinticinco años y justo empezando su vida cuando es abruptamente terminada. Bajé la vista a su mano y ahí había una simple banda dorada en su dedo anular. Era la esposa de alguien. Me pregunté por un momento si tendría hijos. Tenía un hermoso pelo rubio con reflejos fresas. _Como el de Tanya_. Mi corazón se apretó con el recuerdo del día que era hoy. Hace tres años, este día, perdí a mi hermosa esposa por un conductor borracho. Bajé la vista otra vez a la mujer en la mesa y supe como su marido se iba a sentir en unos minutos cuando yo saliera y le dijera que ella no lo consiguió.

Me quité los guantes y los lancé lejos mientras sentía las cálidas lagrimas en mis ojos. Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo, retrasando el momento que cambiaría la vida de una familia para siempre.

"¿Dr. Cullen?" Una enfermera asomó su cabeza en la habitación. _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?_ "Le están esperando." Asentí, preparándome mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer.

Una cosa que aprendí hace mucho tiempo era que no importaba como lo dijeras, iba a ser doloroso. Lo único que podía hacer era ser compasivo y mantener mis sentimientos a raya.

- . - . - . - . –

Miré mi reloj antes de montar en el coche; 4:15. Abrí mi teléfono y llamé a Alice.

"¿Hola?"

"Alice, soy yo. Acabo de dejar el hospital. ¿Has empezado la cena?"

"No, acabamos de volver de volar cometas en la playa, así que ni siquiera he pensado en la cena."

"No te preocupes. Llevaré comida china y pizza para los niños."

"Suena bien. Te veo en un rato." Escuché a Anthony reír al fondo mientras ella colgaba.

Sonreí para mí mismo por sonido de mi hijo de siete años. Él se parecía mucho a su madre; amable y considerado, con espíritu ambicioso, pero tímido. Sin embargo, era mi viva imagen. Su pelo bronce era levemente más rojo que el mío, pero sus ojos verdes eran exactamente del mismo tono esmeralda. Tanya solía llamarle su pequeño rompecorazones. Sonreí por el recuerdo de Tanya sentada en el balancín del porche de nuestra casa, abrazando a Anthony envuelto en una manta, leyéndole un libro.

Sentí una solitaria lágrima bajar por mi mejilla y la limpié rápidamente. Ahora no era el momento de ponerse emocional. Necesitaba la paz y el silencio que solo el océano podía darme para dejar salir los sentimientos que había en mi interior este fatal día. _Más tarde, _me dije a mí mismo. Después de haber hecho mi rol de padre, luego podría rendirme a la desesperación del día.

Aparqué en el camino de mi casa. Era una hermosa casa, al borde de un pequeño acantilado con vistas a la playa de Carmel. Rodeada por árboles ciprés de Monterey, se fundía bien con el paisaje. En el exterior, parecía una encantadora casita, sin embargo, la vista puede engañar. Tenía más de 3000 pies cuadrados **(n/t. Unos 278 metros cuadrados)**. Definitivamente, no era una casita, pero por la manera en que estaba situada en el acantilado, la hacía parecer más pequeña desde el exterior. _Tanya amaba esta casa._ Ella había puesto mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en convertirla en un hogar. Cada detalle gritaba Carmel. La terraza era de madera de teca rodeada de flores de Carmel Stone. El interior estaba decorado con pinturas y esculturas de artistas locales, dándole un leve toque moderno.

Abrí las puertas dobles del patio trasero y entré con la cena, poniéndola en la encimera. Anthony y Elizabeth entraron corriendo desde la sala de estar.

"¡Papi está en casa!" gritó Anthony mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos.

"Hola, kiddo **(n/t. Significa niño, pero como es una forma de apodo que le pone a su hijo, no lo voy a traducir)**. ¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Fuimos con la tía Alice a volar cometas a la playa y la mía fue la que voló más alto," dijo mientras miraba a su hermana, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Miré a Elizabeth, esperando por el estallido que estaba seguro que seguiría a la broma de su hermano. Sin embargo, no llegó. En su lugar, rodó sus ojos y fue hacia la habitación de Alice.

Cada pequeña infracción normalmente la llevaba a una rabieta. Ella tenía seis años cuando su madre fue brutalmente apartada de nosotros. A ella le costó mucho asumir la pérdida. Sin embargo, últimamente había visto pequeños avances en su actitud hacia mí y Anthony. Antes, ella era rencorosa y mala, echándome la culpa de la muerte de su madre, ya que era yo el que iba conduciendo cuando nos golpearon. Tal vez, finalmente, estaba lista para superar los desafortunados eventos que habían maldecido nuestro hogar los últimos tres años.

"Así que, ¿has salvado alguna vida hoy, papá?" preguntó Anthony con excitación en la voz. Me estremecí internamente por la pregunta. Prometí hace mucho tiempo dejar mi trabajo en el trabajo. Yo sonreí y asentí.

"Claro que sí, Slugger** (n/t. Slugger significa bateador, pero en esta ocasión tampoco lo voy a traducir)**."

"¡Genial!" Saltó fuera de mis brazos y abrió la caja de pizza, cogiendo dos trozos y yendo a la mesa de la cocina. Poco después, Elizabeth y Alice llegaron a cenar.

"Mmmmm, huele bien," comentó Alice, abriendo las pequeñas cajas.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para la tarde?" Ella me miró dudosamente mientras cogía los palillos y profundizaba en su comida.

Ella y Emmett habían estado llamando todo el día para ver como estaba, bajo la excusa de contarme los eventos del día o cosas de los niños, pero yo lo vi como era. Este día era el más duro, no solo por la muerte de Tanya, sino porque también era nuestro aniversario. Los primeros dos años tras el accidente, yo me alejaba y dejaba a mi familia al cuidado de los niños mientras yo me hundía en mi propia miseria. Este año, había cambiado mis planes. Fui a trabajar e intenté seguir con mi vida. En la mayor parte, funcionó, pero supe una vez que estuve en casa, que la soledad volvería cuando en la casa acabaran los rituales de la tarde.

"Um… pensé que tal vez Anthony y yo podríamos salir y practicar algunos lanzamientos antes de las pruebas de la próxima semana." Anthony saltó en su asiento al escuchar el plan.

"¡Sí!" dijo, mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria. El niño me dejaba perplejo a veces. Él tenía un increíble brazo para lanzar para tener siete años y tenía el empuje y la fuerza de voluntad para ser el mejor de la liga. A él no le parecían suficientes las practicas y tenía que hacerle parar antes de que se hiciera daño.

"Papá," lloriqueó Elizabeth. "Prometiste que hoy te quedarías en casa. O, ¿has olvidado que hoy es el día en que murió mamá?" declaró con veneno en la voz.

Anthony perdió todo el entusiasmo por la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo a solas cuando Elizabeth soltó sus palabras.

"Por supuesto que recuerdo que día es hoy," declaré, todavía en shock por su acusación.

"Bueno, entonces, si realmente la amabas, no irás a jugar baseball. Te quedarás en casa y pensarás en ella todo el día, como lo he hecho yo."

"Excepto cuando salimos y volamos cometas con la tía Alice," Anthony la corrigió. Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa que haría a cualquier hombre estremecerse pero Anthony solo la miró inocentemente.

"¡Cállate!" saltó.

"Elizabeth Ann, ese tipo de falta de respeto no está permitido en esta casa. Debes disculparte, ahora." Ella me miró furiosamente con las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos antes de que se levantara rápidamente y corriera a su habitación.

"¡Te odio! ¡Desearía que hubieras sido tú y no mamá quien murió!" gritó mientras corría por el pasillo hasta su habitación. La puerta de su habitación hizo un ruido sordo que hizo temblar todas las ventanas de la casa. Dejé salir un suspiro y sacudí mi cabeza. _Demasiado para pensar que se está recuperando._

Alice se levantó y fue tras ella. "Hablaré con ella," dijo mientras hacía su camino por el pasillo.

"¿Papá? No tenemos que ir a practicar hoy. Podemos hacerlo mañana." Estiré el brazo y desordené su pelo.

"¿No te importa?" le pregunté.

"No," me sonrió, pero luego frunció su ceño.

"¿Qué pasa, kiddo?" pregunté cautamente. Él dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de levantar la vista a mí.

"No la recuerdo. Sé que su pelo era rubio y que tenía los ojos azules como Lizzy, pero no puedo recordar como era su cara o como sonaba su voz. Me pone triste," dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla. Le puse en mi regazo y acaricié su espalda.

"Lo sé, Anthony. A veces yo también me olvido, pero tenemos muchas fotos e incluso algunos videos que puedes ver cuando quieras." Él sorbió su nariz y asintió contra mi pecho.

"¿Tú crees que mamá nos está viendo? Porque Travis me dijo que su abuela le está viendo y sería genial que mamá pudiera ver como la echamos de menos." Luché contra las lagrimas por el sonido de puro anhelo en las palabras de mi pequeño hijo. Le apreté más fuerte a mí y descansé mi barbilla en su cabeza.

"Nanna Esme me dijo una vez que nunca perdemos a los que amamos. Ellos están en el cielo preparando un sitio para nosotros, de manera que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Supongo que no podría haber cielo si ellos no pudieran ver a los que aman hasta que nos reunamos." Su pequeño cuerpo se relajó en mí por mis palabras y yo le abracé más fuerte contra mí.

"Te quiero papá," susurró.

"Yo también te quiero, Anthony." Alice volvió unos minutos más tarde.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro. Anthony, ¿por qué no vas a ver la televisión?"

"O leer un libro," sugirió Alice, dándome una mirada severa. Yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras Anthony bajaba y corría a la sala de estar.

"Probablemente estará en su habitación el resto de la tarde. Sabe que no debería haber dicho lo que dijo, ella solo es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se equivocó." Asentí lentamente mientras digería las palabras de Alice. _Ella era como yo._

Una dulce voz se filtró por la casa desde la sala de estar. Cerré mis ojos y escuché como sus palabras de amor entraban en mí.

"Haré que lo quite," dijo Alice rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en la sala de estar.

"No Alice, déjalo. Él necesita escuchar su voz." Me levanté de la mesa y entré en la sala de estar. Ahí, en la televisión de pantalla plana estaba Tanya. Estaba impresionante en su vestido de novia blanco, sonriéndome mientras decía los votos que nos unirían tanto como viviéramos. Sentí un calor pasar por mi cuerpo mientras ella hablaba de su amor eterno y de que su único propósito en la vida era hacerme feliz.

Alice llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, dándole un ligero apretón. Sentí la humedad en mi mejilla y decidí que era mejor que Anthony no me viera así, así que salí lentamente de la habitación.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Alice confusa cuando solté su mano.

"Necesito un paseo. Volveré pronto." Ella vino hasta mí y me abrazó y yo la dejé tomar algo del dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

"Estará bien, Edward. Las cosas se van a poner mejor," dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

"Gracias." Besé su mejilla suavemente y luego fui a la puerta trasera que llevaba a la playa.

Alice había sido increíble los últimos años. Había cerrado su negocio de planear fiestas y se mudó para ayudarme con Liz y Tony tras la muerte de Tanya. Solo el último año, tomó un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el Acuario como coordinadora de eventos, ayudando a planear bodas y eventos corporativos que se daban allí extraordinariamente, para pagar su adicción a las compras. Su horario era lo suficientemente flexible y ella podía recoger a los niños de la escuela y llevarlos a sus actividades.

Además de ayudarme a cuidar de mi familia, ella era el soporte emocional que necesitaba durante ese difícil primer año. Me tomé un descanso del hospital tras el accidente para ayudar a mis hijos con la pérdida de su madre, pero en realidad fue Alice la que nos ayudó a todos.

Bajé los peldaños de piedra a la playa. Era una hermosa tarde, el sol estaba bajo en el horizonte y no había casi nadie allí. Anduve silenciosamente, disfrutando el sonido de las olas romper en la arena.

_¿Tanya? ¿De verdad puedes oírme? _Me sentí un poco tonto pero las palabras de Tony llegaron a mi alma. Tal vez ella podía oírme. Tal vez podía ayudarme a encontrar que hacer. _¿Qué habo? Tú eras la que siempre sabía que hacer. Siento que estoy fallando en todo. Liz me odia… pero no más de lo que yo me odio a mí mismo. Tengo que reproducir el accidente en mi cabeza una y otra vez intentando entender porqué pasó esto. ¿Por qué te alejaron de nosotros tan repentinamente? Si hay un Dios, ¿por qué dejaría que pasara algo tan horrible?_ Sentí la humedad en mi mejilla y la limpié distraídamente.

_Anthony te echa mucho de menos. Demonios, todos lo hacemos. Elizabeth desea que hubiera sido yo y no tú quien hubiera muerto en el accidente. Estoy de acuerdo con ella._ Sentí la picadura de ese pensamiento. _¿Por qué no pude ser yo? Tú no habrías tenido estos problemas. Tú siempre fuiste la más fuerte de los dos. ¡Máldita sea! ¿Por qué? _Miré al océano y respiré profundamente, intentando recobrar un poco el control.

_Estoy tan jodidamente solo sin ti. Si no tuviera a Tony y Liz, me habría unido a ti hace mucho._ Agarré la alianza que llevaba como un constante recuerdo de mi amor. La moví alrededor de mi dedo. _He llevado este anillo once años. Alice me dice que es tiempo de dejar lo ir. Que necesito seguir con mi vida. No sé si puedo. Ayudame, cariño. Ayudame a saber lo que necesito hacer, si es lo correcto._

Me hundí en la arena y hundí mi cara en mis manos. Todo el estress del día fue liberado mientras los sollozos salían de mis labios. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero el sol se estaba hundiendo lentamente en el horizonte cuando finalmente levanté la vista. Limpié las lagrimas y sonreí mientras un hermoso Golden Retriever corría excitadamente y lamía mi mano.

"Hey, chico," dije mientras le rascaba tras las orejas, agradecido por la distracción. Me levanté y quité la arena de mis pantalones mientras el perro corría a mi alrededor. Reí en alto por su energía. Oí un silbido en la distancia y el perro se fue playa arriba.

En el camino, vi a una pequeña mujer con el pelo de un marrón profundo. El perro paró abruptamente entre nosotros y luego se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo a mí, haciendo círculos a mi alrededor como si estuviera jugando.

Ella silbó otra vez, pero solo las orejas del perro se levantaron mientras se ponía bajo mi mano para que le acariciara. Reí por su desobediencia. Frente a mí había un gran palo de madera, así que lo cogí y lo sacudí frente al perro para obtener su atención. Él se agachó, su cola moviéndose a los lados. Me eche hacia atrás y dejé volar la madera hacia la mujer, esperando que el perro fuera hasta ella.

Escuché su voz flotando en la brisa mientras intentaba que el perro fuera a ella. Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente para cogerle, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Lo siguiente que supe fue que el perro estaba a mi alrededor otra vez. Pasé mis manos por mi pelo, quitándolo de mis ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, gran chico? Alguien te espera," dije mientras rascaba al ahora calmado perro a mi lado. Levanté la vista y vi como la pequeña castaña se acercaba a mí. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y la brisa del océano movía su pelo a su alrededor.

"¿Es tu perro?" pregunté educadamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme sin gritar.

"Sí, lo siento si te ha molestado." Ella fue hasta el perro y enganchó la correa al arnés.

"No, no. Está bien. Un poco amistoso, pero bien." Miré a sus ojos y la vi mirándome fijamente. Ella bajó la vista rápidamente a su perro y vi como se sonrojaba.

"Así que, Buddy, ¿has hecho un nuevo amigo?" le preguntó al perro mientras le palmeaba la cabeza.

Reí levemente por el nombre del perro. Ella me miró inquisitivamente.

"¿Buddy? Que original." Ella rió por mi levemente sarcástico comentario.

"Mi hijo ama Air Bud," explicó mientras yo asentía. _Eso explica el nombre._

"A mis hijos también les gusta," comenté.

"Bueno, debería irme, el sol casi se ha puesto." Creí oír un poco de renuencia en su voz.

"Buenas noches," dije mientras se marchaba. Lentamente, volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Igualmente," dijo mientras su perro tiraba de ella. Reí por la vista. Apuesto a que ese perro pesa casi tanto como ella.

Me sentí más ligero mientras volvía a mi casa. Mi mente volvió a mi encuentro con la mujer sin nombre y su perro de hace un momento. _Tal vez necesito conseguir un perro._

* * *

**N/T**

Bueno, aquí tenéis un poco de Edward.

Ahora tengo que irme, pero la autora y yo os agradecemos todos vuestros reviews.

Gracias.

Besos


	3. 3 Vecinos locos y mejores amigos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo tres – Vecinos locos y mejores amigos

**Bella Swan-Black**

Volví de la playa levemente refrescada por el limpio aire salado, y mi encuentro con el Dios de pelo cobrizo me puso de mejor humor. El sol se había ido completamente para cuando frené en mi camino de entrada. Mientras aparcaba, sonreí por la bonita casita roja en la que ahora vivíamos. Esto era un hogar. Aparqué y me asusté cuando dieron un golpecito en la ventana del lado del conductor.

Al otro lado estaba una mujer mayor de apariencia excéntrica. Tenía el pelo rojo, parecía que se lo acababa de teñir, y un intenso sombrero azul que estaba ladeado en su cabeza. Un pequeño velo de rejilla azul colgaba del sombrero torcido sobre un ojo. El sombrero en sí estaba bien, fue el brillante pájaro amarillo colocado encima lo que casi me hizo estallar en risas. Le sonreí a la mujer mientras me bajaba del coche.

"Hola querida, debes ser Isabella," dijo en un cerrado acento inglés. Asentí, todavía intentando suprimir las risas que luchaban por salir.

"Lo soy, pero por favor, llámame Bella." La mujer mayor sonrió anchamente y fue cuando noté el brillante pintalabios rojo pintado de cualquier manera en sus labios. También noté que había más pintalabios en sus dientes que en sus labios. La sombra de ojos azul brillante y las pestañas falsas que apenas colgaban de sus párpados fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una risita escapó de mi boca y rápidamente la disimulé. Ella extendió su mano para una formal sacudida de manos.

"Encantada de conocerte finalmente. Mi nombre es Jan. ¿Te está gustando la casita?" Sonreí felizmente mientras me daba la vuelta para mirar a mi pequeña casa.

"A Seth y a mí nos encanta, Jan. Es perfecta." Ella me sonrió y luego se lanzó a contarme la historia tras la casa.

"Esta casa fue construida en 1918 y los propietarios originales vivieron en ella hasta que nosotros compramos la propiedad, donde vivimos muchos años mientras la casa grande era construida. Tengo que avisarte, querida. Cuando te sientes en el váter, sentirás una ligera brisa." Reí por su confesión. Sabíamos que había algunas cosas con las que tendríamos que vivir, pero el precio valía cualquier incomodidad que pudiéramos sentir. Además, mi hijo iba a estar en una de las mejores escuelas del estado. Jan continuó, "no está muy bien aislada, pero cuando añadimos la sala de estar, mi hijo se aseguró de que hubiera una buena caldera de leña que calienta la casa."

"Estoy segura de que estará bien," dije mientras ella asentía.

"Si necesitas algo querida, por favor ven a buscarme. Creo que conoces a mi marido Dave, es muy hábil. Solo no le dejaré subirse más al tejado. El viejo tiene ochenta y dos años y no confío en que no se caiga." Reí por la imagen del viejo hombre japonés, que conocí hace dos semanas, subiendo al tejado. Él tenía agallas, así que no me sorprendió que su mujer tuviera que ponerle los pies en la tierra para que se comportara.

"He visto a un enorme chico por aquí, ¿está contigo?"

"Debe ser Jake. Es mi ex-marido y volverá a Washington mañana por la mañana." Ella asintió.

"Entonces es bueno que no le haya disparado." Un alto resoplido salió de mis labios por el pensamiento de esta excéntrica mujer inglesa con un arma.

"Lo siento, ¿realmente quieres decir dispararle? Como con una pistola," pregunté y ella asintió con seriedad.

"Sí. Tengo un revólver esperando a que alguien entre en mi casa sin anunciarse." Hice una nota mental para recordar hablarle a Seth de que la loca mujer de la puerta de al lado tenía una pistola.

"Casi disparo a Dave hace tres meses cuando entró sin avisar." Estaba intentando no reírme por la tontería de la situación. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que planeaba disparar a cualquier intruso, me lo habría tomado en serio, y probablemente debería hacerlo con esta mujer también, pero parecía inofensiva.

Además, esto es Carmel. El crimen aquí consistía en el ocasional vandalismo de adolescentes aburridos o alguien comiendo helado en la acera del centro. Aún no puedo creer que hubiera una ordenanza que decía que no se podía comer helado mientras se estaba en la acera. Sin embargo, mi favorita era la que decía que era ilegal que una mujer tomara un baño en una oficina de negocios. _¿Quién piensa en esas cosas?_

Podía decir que Jan estaba un poco sola e hice una nota mental de visitarla cuando tuviera tiempo.

"No quiero entretenerte. Solo quería presentarme," dijo Jan mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a casa.

"Ha sido agradable conocerte, Jan."

Entré en la casa para encontrar a Jake espatarrado en el suelo con un mando de videojuego en su mano, Seth a su lado totalmente envuelto en Katamari Damacy. Nunca había entendido la fascinación con los videojuegos pero era algo por lo que Seth y Jake estaban unidos. Charlie salió de la cocina y sonrió.

"¿Qué tal tu paseo?" me preguntó. Mi mente volvió al Adonis de pelo bronce y suspiré. _¿Por qué todos los buenos están cogidos?_

"Refrescante," dije honestamente, mientras procedía a guardar los platos que había desempaquetado antes. Tras unas horas de monotonía guardando, lo dejé.

Esperaba tener que montar las camas, pero estuve gratamente sorprendida cuando entré en mi habitación. Mi cama estaba montada y tenía sábanas limpias y un edredón. Entré en la habitación de Seth y lo mismo había sido hecho para él. Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos. Entré en la sala de estar y le di a Charlie un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias papá, por hacer las camas."

"No he sido yo, Bells, ha sido Jake." Estaba levemente en shock porque mi ex-marido hubiera hecho las camas. Mi enfado de antes por él se disolvió completamente mientras me sentaba a su lado en el suelo y le besaba suavemente en la mejilla. Él pulsó el botón de pausa y me miró inquisitivamente.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí," susurré. Su expresión cambió dramáticamente y sus ojos eran provocativos. Reconocí la mirada por nuestra larga historia. _Deseo._ Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de tener una última noche juntos. Quien sabe cuanto pasaría hasta que volviera a ocuparme de esa necesidad. El pensamiento se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció. No había necesidad de prolongar la tortura.

"¿Bella?" Su voz tembló levemente y le miré a los ojos. Su necesidad era obvia. Jake era un hombre muy viril y yo entendía su insaciable sed por todo lo sexual. Cerré mis ojos luchando con el deseo de alejar todas las restricciones y rendirme al lado carnal que suplicaba por liberarse. Sacudí mi cabeza a regañadientes y luego le miré a los ojos. Vi claramente la decepción.

Charlie y Seth no se habían enterado de nuestro pequeño intercambio. Seth golpeó a Jake en las costillas.

"¿Pa-pá?" lloriqueó. "Vamos, acabo de alcanzarte." Los ojos de Jake dejaron los míos y fueron a la televisión mientras volvía a sumergirse en el juego con su hijo.

Me levanté rápidamente, necesitando poner algo de espacio entre Jake y yo. Para cuando llegué a mi habitación, estaba enfadada conmigo misma por siquiera considerar meterme en la cama con él otra vez. Me desnudé y me puse un par de pantalones de deporte y una camiseta y me metí bajo las sábanas. _Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpido ex._

- . - . - . - . –

Seth y yo llevamos a Charlie y Jake al aeropuerto pronto la mañana siguiente. Sentí una leve punzada cuando Jake se despidió de su hijo. Entendía la pérdida que debía estar sintiendo. Nunca podría manejar ese tipo de separación de mi hijo y estaba sorprendida de que Jake lo llevara tan bien. Le di a Charlie un beso de despedida y luego me volví a Jake. Me cogió entre sus brazos y besó mi frente suavemente.

"En cualquier momento que quieras volver a casa, Bells, ahí estaré." Asentí y sentí que era mejor guardarme para mí mi comentario de que eso no iba a pasar. Él se alejó y me miró a los ojos. Tuve un triste sentimiento por como habían acabado las cosas entre nosotros. Él se inclinó y besó suavemente mis labios. Permanecí perfectamente quieta, no sintiendo que era una intrusión pero al mismo tiempo no queriendo que él llegara a la misma conclusión.

"Te quiero, Bells. Siempre lo haré." Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, agarró su pequeña mochila y desapareció a través de las puertas del aeropuerto con Charlie.

Me volví para mirar a Seth y él tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras veía a su padre marcharse. Le acerqué a mí y besé su frente.

"Estará bien, Seth. Pasarás un mes con él en verano." Seth asintió contra mi pecho y se sorbió la nariz. Mi culpa volvió con más fuerza, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada con ello.

- . - . - . - . –

La mañana del lunes llegó demasiado pronto. Mis músculos dolían por todo lo que Seth y yo desempaquetamos el día anterior. Me estiré perezosamente, intentando conseguir suficiente energía para levantarme, cuando mi dulce niño entró corriendo y se lanzó a mi cama.

"¡Levántate mamá! ¡Tengo que empezar en la escuela nueva hoy!" Él era mucho más sociable que yo. Yo tenía esos primeros días en una escuela nueva. Él saltaba entusiasmado, tirando de mi brazo. "¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!"

Me levanté y le di una palmada a Seth en el trasero mientras él bajaba de la cama. "Ve a desayunar y no olvides alimentar a Buddy." Él salió de la habitación y oí el sonido de la caja de cereales en la otra habitación. Me hice una desastrosa coleta en el pelo y me puse unos vaqueros y un sweater. Me miré en el espejo y pensé en el hombre de la playa otra vez. _Me pregunto si sus hijos van al colegio de Seth. ¿Qué pasa si me encuentro con él otra vez?_ Pensé por un momento en darme una ducha y ponerme algo un poco mejor. _Para, Bella. Casado, ¿recuerdas?_ Me regañé a mí misma por siquiera pensar dos veces en él, pero es que no los hay así en Washington, bueno, al menos no en Forks.

Aparcamos en la escuela y fuimos a la oficina a registrar a Seth y ver en que clase iba a estar. Después de que la mujer de la oficina se había encargado de todo el papeleo, me apuntó la dirección en que debíamos ir. Abrí la puerta de la oficina y paré abruptamente. _Buen trabajo, torpe._ Me asomé para ver contra quien acababa de golpear la puerta y me quedé instantáneamente impresionada.

"Y-Yo lo siento," dije cuando la grave voz de uno de mis actores favoritos vino a mí.

"Está bien, sin daños." Él me sonrió y yo caí levemente contra el marco de la puerta mientras él ponía a su hija a su lado. Me quedé ahí por un momento, Seth me miraba extrañado, hasta que oí a la recepcionista aclararse la voz. Me di la vuelta y la miré sobrecogida.

"¿Ese era…?" no pude acabar mi frase. Ella me sonrió anchamente.

"No te preocupes, querida, él nos hace eso a todas. Y sí, ese era Clint Eastwood." Mi boca se abrió levemente, realmente no sentía que nosotros perteneciéramos aquí.

"¿Por qué está aquí?"

"Su hija viene a esta escuela." Mi cabeza dio vueltas por esa información. Estoy segura de que él podría permitirse llevarla a cualquier escuela y ¿elige una pública? Además, ¿no tiene unos setenta? ¿Tiene una hija tan pequeña? Sacudí levemente mi cabeza. Estoy en un mundo totalmente diferente.

Llevé a Seth a su clase y no pude evitar estar levemente deslumbrada cuando pasé a su lado otra vez en el pasillo. Seth no tenía idea de mi momento fan girl y en su lugar tiró de mí más rápido. Llegamos a la puerta y Seth la abrió de golpe por las prisas. Sonreí por su entusiasmo genuino. Su nueva profesora, la Sra. Morris, vino a saludarnos y luego llevó a Seth a otra mesa con otros tres niños. Me quedé al fondo unos minutos, viendo a Seth interactuar con los niños con los que estaba sentado.

Un pequeño niño con pelo marrón con reflejos cobrizos extendió su mano como saludo formal a Seth y no pude evitar reír por la mirada de desconcierto en la cara de Seth. Sin embargo, él estiró el brazo tentativamente y tomó su mano, una ancha sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Ese es Anthony Cullen."

Me volví rápidamente para ver a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Le di una mirada inquisitiva. "El pequeño niño que acaba de darle la mano a tu hijo es Anthony Cullen. Su padre es un sueño. Está bueno, es sexy y doctor. Lo que daría por…" dejó ahí la frase mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás, cayendo en su pequeño mundo de fantasía.

Noté la gran piedra brillante en su dedo y no pude evitar pensar que probablemente ella no debería divulgar sus pequeñas fantasías a alguien que no conoce. Le eché un vistazo mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos; ropa de diseñador, pelo rubio platino, bronceado artificial, labios operados y su pecho era tan grande que parecía que ella podría caerse en cualquier momento. _Dios mío, ¿había alguna parte del cuerpo de esta mujer que no hubiera sido tocado por un cuchillo?_ Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

"Te vendrá bien que tu hijo sea amigo del suyo." Me sonrió como si acabara de hacerme un gran favor. En realidad no me preocupaba por esta mujer. Era obvio que toda su vida giraba en torno a su estatus social. Me di la vuelta para marcharme, habiendo tenido suficiente de esta Barbie. Fui hasta Seth y le besé levemente la mejilla. Él puso cara de asco y luego limpió su mejilla.

"¡Puaj, mamá!" Sonreí y luego miré a Anthony que tenía una mirada casi nostálgica en cara mientras nos miraba. Le guiñé conspiratoriamente. Me sonrió y me devolvió el guiño.

"Diviértete, Seth," dije mientras intentaba besarle otra vez, pero fue más rápido que yo, levantando las manos en defensa.

"Vale, mamá. Ya puedes irte." Me enderecé y fui a la puerta, riendo para mí misma.

El día pasó lentamente mientras continuaba desempaquetando caja por caja. Cuando volví a la escuela a recoger a Seth, corrió hasta mí felizmente y me abrazó. _Supongo que el afecto está bien cuando es él quien lo empieza. _Le sonreí mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?"

"¡Ha sido genial! Tengo un nuevo amigo y juega la baseball y mamá yo también quiero jugar y tiene una hermana pero no es muy buena con él pero él es realmente bueno y compartió una galleta de mantequilla de cacahuete conmigo y me gustó y ¿por qué no tenemos galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete?" Su pequeño cerebro iba tan rápido que todas sus frases salían juntas y tuve que reír por lo aleatorio de sus pensamientos.

"No teníamos galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete porque tu padre es alérgico a ellas," respondí la última pregunta que oí.

"Así que, ¿quién es ese nuevo amigo?" pregunté.

"Su nombre es Tony." Asentí; parecía que el pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo había impresionado a Seth. Solo esperaba que él no fuera un niño travieso también, eso podría ser un desastre. Definitivamente Seth no necesitaba ánimos.

"Así que, ¿mamá? Tony me lo ha contado todo sobre el baseball y yo quiero jugar. Ha dicho que las pruebas son este sábado y realmente quiero ir, por favor, por favor, por favor." Me miró con los ojos de cachorrito que había copiado de su padre y no pude negarme incluso aunque quisiera. Mi única preocupación era que yo empezaba a trabajar pronto y ser madre soltera sin conocer a nadie en la zona podía causar dificultades para llevarles a las prácticas.

"Claro. Si es lo que quieres, lo intentaremos."

Seth estaba tan entusiasmado que habló sin parar durante el camino a casa. Iba hablando de las reglas de baseball y sobre estrategias. Estaba un poco en shock por la profundidad de conocimiento que tenía del juego… No seguíamos ningún deporte en casa, así que no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado toda su información.

"¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso?" pregunté, después de que me dijera detalladamente como lanzar una bola curva. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

"Tony. Él es lanzador y yo también quiero lanzar," dijo ambiciosamente. No tuve corazón para decirle que para ser lanzador necesitas a alguien que trabaje contigo fuera de los entrenamientos y, afrontémoslo, yo no soy atlética. Era en momentos como este cuando deseaba que Jake viviera más cerca. Seth necesitaba un buen modelo masculino con el que salir y hacer cosas de chicos.

**N/T**

Hola!

En primer lugar os voy a traducir una aclaración de la autora en este capitulo:

Las ordenanzas en Carmel eran leyes hasta hace unos años. Incluso había una sobre no llevar tacones de más de cuatro pulgadas. Esto viene a mostrar que el crimen no existiría si no hicieran este tipo de tonterías.

Clint Eastwood fue el alcalde de Carmel en los ochenta y actualmente vive en Carmel con su mujer y su hija.

Ok, ahora sí, aquí está el capitulo tres. Ya queda menos para el reencuentro entre Bella y Edward, no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero si no es en el próximo capitulo, es en el cinco.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Besos


	4. 4 Caricaturas, Propuestas y Baseball

******Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco. **Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Caricaturas, Propuestas y Baseball**

**Edward Cullen**

El domingo por la mañana, fui abruptamente despertado por mi excesivamente emocionado hijo. Se había subido a mi cama y se sentó sobre mí cintura con una pierna a cada lado. Tomó mis hombros con ambas manos para sacudirme.

"¡Papá, es hora de levantarse!". Pretendí seguir durmiendo, deseando silenciosamente que se diera por vencido y me dejara dormir unas horas más. Tristemente, estaba yo equivocado.

"Papá lo prometiste". Escuché la decepción en su tono quejumbroso, así que abrí un ojo cuidadosamente para sorprenderme al encontrar su cara a solo centímetros de la mía.

"¡Sabía que estabas despierto!" Exclamó mientras sus deditos intentaban abrir mi otro ojo. Lo tomé por la cintura para alzarlo sobre mi cabeza haciéndolo gritar sorprendido, riendo todo el tiempo. Lo lancé al aire para cacharlo y acercarlo a mi pecho para cosquillear sus costillas.

"¿Sabes qué le sucede a los niños que despiertan así a sus papás?" Le dije con tono de amenaza burlona. El reía más y más mientras yo seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

"Detente papá" Me detuve de inmediato pero él siguió riendo. Volteó a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados y una pícara sonrisa en su cara. Yo lo miraba detenidamente preguntándome qué estaría pasando por su cerebro. Entonces él me atacó. Sus deditos intentaban cosquillar mis costados buscando la misma reacción que yo obtuve hace solo unos instantes.

Hace tiempo que yo había logrado controlar la risa cuando me hacen cosquillas, esto gracias a haber crecido con Alice. Pero no podía decepcionar a mi hijo, así que me reí, con una risa grave y profunda al mismo tiempo que simulaba empujar sus manos lejos de mí. Su risa, junto con la mía llenó la habitación. Al fin pude tomar sus manos y sujetarlas contra el colchón mientras sus risas se volvían fuertes carcajadas.

"Eres tan gracioso, Anthony". Reí y sacudí mi cabeza escuchando los ruidos que emitía. Se volvió a mirarme y sentí todo el amor que radiaba hacia mí. Él era mi fuerza y lo que me hizo no darme por vencido en los días en los que eso era todo lo que yo quería hacer.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y tomó el control remoto de la mesita de noche entregándomelo.

"Hoy te toca elegir a ti". Dijo y luego acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza.

Los domingos por la mañana eran nuestro tiempo de convivencia padre-hijo mientras mirábamos caricaturas. Habíamos comenzado este ritual desde le muerte de Tanya. Al principio. Liz se unía a nosotros, pero últimamente se había alejado de nuestra rutina. Encendí el televisor y busqué entre las opciones que había hasta encontrar Bob Esponja, la favorita de Tony.

"¡Ayi, Ayi Capitán!" cantó Tony con el comienzo de la caricatura en la pantalla. Yo giré mis ojos ante las poco imaginativas acciones de Bob Esponja y Patrick. ¿Qué había sucedido a los clásicos? Tom y Jerry, Scooby Doo, El Correcaminos.

La puerta de mi habitación chilló al abrirse lentamente dejando asomar la cabeza de Elizabeth. Me lanzó una sonrisa tímida, así que le hice señas para que entrara. Caminaba lentamente y se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia mi cama. Odiaba verla dudar.

"Ven acá mi amor". Abrí mis brazos esperándola y ella rápidamente corrió hacia mi lado de la cama, subiendo y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Siento mucho lo de anoche" dijo en un susurro. Pasé mis dedos por su suave pelo rubio con destellos fresa y besé su frente.

"Lo sé nena. No quiero que pienses jamás que no extraño a tu mamá". Asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que un leve gemido escapó de sus labios. La envolví con ambos brazos y la dejé llorar. Al principio, yo no tenía idea de que hacer cuando empezaba a llorar; con el tiempo he aprendido que lo que necesitaba era saberme junta a ella, permitirle llorar, en vez de intentar solucionar todo.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana juntos en la cama mirando caricaturas. Hacia el medio día, Tony Liz y yo empacamos todo el equipo de baseball y nos dirigimos al campo. Este era el tercer año en que sería entrenador de la Liga Infantil de Baseball de Carmel.

Emmett ha sido entrenador asistente desde el comienzo. A través de Anthony ha disfrutado de estas actividades, ya que tiene tres hijas que están más interesadas en el maquillaje y la moda que en el deporte. Ha intentado convencerlas de que jueguen, pero conforme han crecido, él ha abandonado la esperanza de que milagrosamente alguna cambie de opinión.

A Elizabeth no le importa venir al campo de juego con nosotros. La mayoría de las veces trae un libro y se acomoda en una silla plegable a leer. De vez en cuando, se pone su guante y ayuda con los ejercicios; sin embargo está siendo influenciada cada día más por mi hermana. Alice ama el baseball pero le gusta involucrarse con Liz en actividades más femeninas. Por lo que el baseball ha pasado a segundo plano tras la moda. Honestamente, si Alice no hubiese tenido que trabajar hoy, Liz hubiera pasado el día en el centro comercial con ella.

"Bien, Tony, ahora quiero unas en la zona caliente" Grité mientras me acomodaba esperando su lanzamiento. La arrojó justo dentro de la zona de strike causando a mi mano algo de dolor por la fuerza de su lanzamiento.

"Bien hecho, otra vez". La lanzó perfecto a solo unos cuantos centímetros de donde cayó la primera bola.

"Bien. Ya tienes al bateador un poco nervioso. Baja la velocidad un poco. Estará esperando otra bola rápida. Sorpréndeme". Anthony asintió y fijo la mirada en mi guante. Su concentración era realmente sorprendente. Se preparó, sin embargo su lanzamiento aún mostraba falta de seguridad. La bola se dirigió fuera de la zona de strike.

"¿Sabes qué fue lo que hiciste?" Asintió alzando su guante para que le regresara la pelota.

"Dudé. No tomé una decisión antes de preparar el lanzamiento" asentí. Continuamos trabajando así una hora hasta que le dije que era tiempo de irnos.

"Vamos papá, por favor, un poco más", con la cabeza, le dije que no.

"No Anthony, si sigues así, se te va a cansar el brazo. El baseball infantil no vale la pena si no puedes jugar cuando crezcas." Hemos tenido esta plática demasiadas veces. Está tan enfocado en ser el mejor que no considera las consecuencias de abusar de su hombro. Cuando le he recordado las reglas, aún quiere alcanzar el límite. Su tenacidad es admirable y estoy orgulloso de que tenga metas que quiera alcanzar, pero no arriesgando su salud.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice estaba preparando la cena y circulaba por la cocina ágilmente. Mandé a Anthony a tomar un baño y Liz fue a preparar sus cosas para el colegio a la mañana siguiente. Entré a la cocina y di un beso a Alice en la cabeza.

"Huele bien, ¿qué estás preparando?" le pregunté mientras levantaba la tapa de la olla en la estufa.

"Espagueti, la receta de Jasper, quien llegará en cualquier instante" dijo mientras agitaba su mano para que me alejara de la olla y ella mover el contenido cuidadosamente. Cualquier cosa proveniente de la cocina de Jasper siempre será excelente.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" pregunté mientras buscaba algo en lo que poder ayudar. Me dio la lechuga y me señalo la tabla de picar. Tomé el cuchillo de su estante y lo puse sobre el mueble.

Alice me miró como si tuviese dos cabezas. "Nunca se cortan los vegetales de hojas con un cuchillo". Caminó hacia la tabla y se puso a quitar hoja por hoja. "Se rasgan y rompen con la mano, así no se ponen cafés" Alcé los ojos y con suavidad la hice a un lado.

"Creo que soy capaz de preparar una ensalada Alice" Tomé el cuchillo, lo puse en su lugar y me puse a trabajar. Ella soltó aire como si estuviese molesta y se puso a escurrir la pasta. Continuamos trabajando a gusto hasta que escuchamos a Jasper en la puerta.

Alice salió rápidamente de la cocina y escuché su pequeño chillido y una profunda risa proveniente de su prometido. Asomé mi cabeza desde la cocina y vi a Alice pegada a Jasper, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras lo cubría de besos. El sostenía en una mano una bolsa de papel y en la otra media docena de rosas. Se reía suavemente por la bienvenida que recibió.

"Espera un momento amor" rió mientras Alice continuaba sus actividades. Sonreí y moví la cabeza.

"Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo" le dije bromeando.

"¡Hola Edward! ¿Te molestaría tomar esto?" Respondió mientras extendía un poco los brazos mostrando lo que traía en las manos, así que me acerqué para tomar las cosas. En ese instante, sus brazos envolvieron a mi hermana y la besó con fuerza. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para no interrumpir su momento.

"Recuerden que hay niños, por favor". Dije sobre mi hombro mientras ponía las flores en un florero. Unos minutos después ambos entraron a la cocina tomados de la mano. Me sentí muy feliz cuando Alice encontró a Jasper. Es un gran tipo. Es sencillo y da a Alice todo cuanto quiere. Financieramente esta muy bien, es dueño de varios restaurantes exitosos en la zona.

En realidad lo considero un santo pues se ha mantenido al margen aceptando las responsabilidades que yo he depositado en Alice. Cada vez que Alice me ha dado el sermón de "Es hora de seguir adelante" le he pagado con la misma moneda. Han estado comprometidos para casarse por casi cuatro años. Sus planes de boda suspendidos cuando Tanya murió. Alice dijo que sus sobrinos la necesitaban y Jasper estaría cerca siempre y que no le importaba esperar. A mí sí me importa. Siempre he sentido que soy como una astilla clavada a la mitad de su relación.

No hay mucho que pueda yo hacer, a menos que la corra de mi casa, y aún así no lograría que dejara de hacerse cargo de mis hijos. Se ha sacrificado por nosotros demasiado tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿para cuando la boda?" pregunté cuando estábamos ya sentados alrededor de la mesa en el comedor. Hacía la misma pregunta cada vez que nos sentábamos a cenar. Era ya esperada. Lo que no esperaba fue su respuesta.

"Nos casamos el fin de semana de la Fiesta del Día del Trabajo" dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me tomó un minuto para asimilar que habían dicho algo diferente a 'aún no ponemos fecha'.

"¿Es en serio?" ambos asintieron. "Me parece fantástico". Me puse en pie jalando a mi hermana de su silla, dándole un gran abrazo y estrechando la mano de Jasper al mismo tiempo.

"¿Eso significa que Jasper se muda con nosotros también?" preguntó Tony con ojos abiertos llenos de emoción. Liz le golpeó el brazo.

"No, tontín. Significa que la Tía Ally se muda". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no tuve el corazón para llamarle la atención por su comentario. Sería a ella a quién esto le costaría más trabajo. Se ha acercado tanto a Alice a causa de mi ausencia emocional aquellos primeros meses tras la muerte de su madre. Aún me culpo por ausentarme cuando mis hijos me necesitaban tanto.

"Aún seguiré por aquí. Jasper no vive tan lejos y todavía los recogeré del colegio y estaré con ustedes mientras su papá está trabajando" Sonrío a Liz y a Tony mientras pude observar algo de culpa en sus ojos. _Tomó demasiada responsabilidad_. El cuarto se cubrió con un incómodo silencio.

"Mmmmhh, el espagueti está muy bueno tía Ally" comentó Tony mientras llenaba su boca de pasta y aspiraba lo que no había entrado; la pasta golpeó su cara alrededor de su boca. Todos apoyamos el comentario moviendo la cabeza y el silenció volvió a cubrir el espacio.

"Jasper, ¿cómo va el nuevo restaurante?" pregunté haciendo que Jasper sonriera ampliamente.

"La gran inauguración está prevista para el próximo fin de semana. Al fin encontré un chef que creo traerá una interesante selección a la carta. Hemos estado sirviendo comidas para ver cómo se dan las cosas; hasta ahora todo ha salido bien." Me platicó que el chef anterior se retiró cuando compró el pequeño restaurante en Cannery Row, lo que lo llevó a una búsqueda nacional para encontrar al mejor. Hablaba con orgullo y confianza por las que es reconocido. Cada restaurante en el que ha entrado se ha vuelto una mina de oro. Tiene suficientes motivos para tener tanta confianza.

El resto de la velada transcurrió hablando de planes de boda y del nuevo restaurante hasta que Alice y Jasper se marcharan.

"Estaré de vuelta temprano para llevar a los chicos al colegio" Alice susurró mientras tomaba su abrigo del armario.

"Alice, puedo lograr llevar a mis hijos al colegio puntualmente. No tengo que presentarme hasta las nueve". Sonrió y besó mi mejilla antes de dirigirse dando saltitos hacia el auto con Jasper.

Entré y di un beso de buenas noches a Anthony, luego fui a hacer lo mismo con Elizabeth. Se encontraba sentada en su cama con las manos sobre su rostro. Un suave llanto sacudía su cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba limpiándose las lágrimas con fuerza, cuando me hinqué junto a ella sobre la cama.

"Tía Ally nos abandona también." Lloró. Me senté en su cama colocándola en mis brazos y meciéndola con suavidad.

"No nos abandona, se irá a vivir con Jasper. La seguirás viendo casi tanto como la ves ahora." Su llanto se volvió una especie de hipo mientras se aferraba a mi camisa.

"Aún te quedan siete meses para estar tú con ella, pero luego tenemos que dejarla ser feliz con Jasper. Estoy segura que te permitirá ayudarla a planear la boda. ¿Te gustaría ayudarla?" le pregunté deseando distraerla de la tristeza de la velada. Sonrío ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Desarreglé su pelo y jalé las cobijas para acomodarla delicadamente entre ellas y luego taparla hasta la barbilla.

"Te quiero pequeñita" le dije besando su frente.

"Yo también te quiero papá" susurró antes de girarse sobre su costado.

Tras cerrar la puerta suavemente, bajé la escalera hacia la pequeña habitación ubicada junto al cuarto de televisión donde se encuentra mi piano. No he tocado mucho en los últimos tres años. No fue hasta hace unos cuantos meses que Liz se interesó en aprender a tocar. Dijo que su mamá se ponía tan contenta cuando me escuchaba que ella querría aprender. Hasta ese momento, no había considerado, ni por un segundo, volver a tocar el piano. Era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso. Cuando Liz me hizo saber que quería que yo le enseñara, tuve que tragar todos los recuerdos dolorosos y meterme de lleno nuevamente. Sin embargo, hay una canción que nunca podré volver a tocar.

Me senté y pasé mis dedos sobre las teclas con reverencia. Me sorprendió lo sencillo que fue volver a tocar cuando pude aceptar la idea. La pasión que sentía cuando tocaba era intensa, en algún momento parecía ser demasiada. Suspiré y empecé a tocar la canción de cuna que compuse después de que nació Liz. Era una suave melodía con un ligero sentimiento en ella que invocaba pensamientos felices y que iba aumentando con el intenso amor que siento por mi hija. _Si tan solo pudiese expresar ese amor con la facilidad con la que mi música lo logra_.

Acabé de tocar la melodía y recargué mi frente sobre la cubierta del gran piano de cola. Dejé que los recuerdos del nacimiento de Elizabeth me inundasen Era tan pequeñita y se parecía tanto a su madre, aún de bebé. Me levanté tan rápido que casi tiro la banca en mi prisa por dirigirme hacia las puertas estilo francés. Las abrí con prisa y salí al balcón que sobre mira el Pacífico. Estaba oscuro pero la luna emitía su brillo sobre las olas al romper. La fría brisa me provocó un escalofrío que preferí ignorar.

"Tanya", pronuncié su nombre en voz alta continuando la conversación que sostenía con mi corazón. _¡Ay! Amor, esta semana ha sido tan difícil. Alice por fin está saliendo y se va a casar. Liz no lo tomó muy bien. Tiene tanto miedo de perder a alguien más_. Miré hacia las estrellas y suspiré. _No puedo dejar de sentir que debo seguir los pasos de Alice. Pero seguir con la vida se siente como si traicionara el amor que tenemos, tuvimos. Las últimas palabras que me dijiste fueron "Se feliz" ¿pero, cómo puedo honestamente volver a ser feliz? Te amo tanto que duele_. Las lágrimas rodaban libres por mi cara y ni siquiera tenía la energía de limpiarlas. _He rezado tantas veces pidiendo despertar de la pesadilla que se ha vuelto mi vida. Finalmente me he dado cuenta que eso nunca sucederá. Que te has ido para siempre. _Me dejé caer en una silla y pasé mis dedos a través de mi pelo mientras mi llanto hacia temblar mi cuerpo. ¿Será siempre así? ¿Tendré que vivir con esta pena el resto de mi vida?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice llegó a casa temprano aún cuando le había dicho que yo podía hacerme cargo. Claro que hoy era precisamente el día en que no podíamos encontrar el tenis de Anthony. Estaba yo buscando frenéticamente en el cuarto de lavado cuando Alice entró.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenías que haber salido hace cinco minutos"

"No podemos encontrar el maldito zapato de Anthony" gruñí.

"¿Dónde encontraste el otro?"

"En el cuarto de televisión."

"Entonces, ahí estará el otro." Parecía que saltaba mientras se dirigía al cuarto de televisión y la escuché moviendo cosas mientras yo buscaba debajo del montón de ropa sucia que había traído.

"Ah ha" escuche a Alice casi cantando. "¡Lo encontré!" Yo mientras entré al cuarto dando de gritos a Liz y a Anthony para que se subieran al auto.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" le pregunté sorprendido pues yo había buscado por todo el cuarto.

"Debajo del sillón." Dijo sencillamente.

"Yo busqué debajo del sillón." Estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiese encontrado yo antes.

"Sí, pero estabas buscando con ojos de hombre." Sonrío mientras me empujaba a través de la puerta.

Manejé un poco a prisa al colegio estacionándome justo delante de las oficinas. Liz se acercó a mí para besarme en la mejilla antes de bajarse del auto.

"Tía Ally vendrá a recogerlos después de clases." Les dije a través de la ventana mientras ellos corrían hacia sus salones. Mientras subía la ventanilla pude ver de reojo a la mujer que conocí en la playa hablando con la recepcionista dentro de la oficina. Sonreí recordando a su perro y me pregunté si no había sido él quién la llevó a pasear a ella. El ruido de un claxon proveniente del auto detrás del mío me sacó de mi recuerdo. Saludé en forma de disculpa y salí a la calle con rumbo al hospital, iba a llegar antes de lo esperado.

El día pasó bastante rápido, no hubo mayores incidentes más allá de algunos niños enfermos junto con sus padres aterrados y unos cuantos huesos rotos. Me estaba estacionando en casa poco antes de las ocho; justo a tiempo para tomar parte en el ritual nocturno. Tony ya estaba arropado en su cama cuando entré. Me sonrió ampliamente mientras palmeaba su cama invitándome a pasar un rato con el.

Amo estos momentos con mis hijos. Ya más tranquilos, parecen estar más dispuestos a convivir.

"¿Qué tal tu día bateador?"

"Excelente papá. Hice un nuevo amigo."

"¿En serio?, cuéntame."

"Es muy agradable. Se llama Seth, pero no sabía nada de baseball, así que le conté. Parece estar muy emocionado sobre las pruebas el sábado; así que por favor ¿puedes intentar que quede en nuestro equipo?" Me hizo esos ojos de cachorrito que derriten mi corazón.

"No puedo prometerte nada, pero veré qué puedo hacer."

"¡Hurra!" chilló de forma casi idéntica a Alice. "Se mudó de Washington y tiene un perro, son solo él y su mamá. Te aseguro que extraña a su papá. Compartí mi galleta de crema de cacahuate con él y me dijo que nunca las había probado, ¿puedes creerlo?" El doctor en mi consideró todos los problemas que podrían haber surgido como consecuencia de Tony compartiendo la galleta con su nuevo amigo. Los cacahuates pueden ser mortales para las personas alérgicas a ellos, es por eso que muchas escuelas los prohíben.

"Tal parece que te divertiste hoy." Continuamente me ha preocupado la habilidad de socializar de Tony. Siempre ha sido algo tímido en cuanto a hacer amigos y Liz me ha dicho que constantemente lo ve solo por el patio. Parecía no importarle su aislamiento pero siempre esperé que encontrara un amigo que lo sacara de su caparazón.

"Así es papá. ¿Puedo llevar mañana dos galletas de crema de cacahuate en mi almuerzo?" me reí mientras le sostenía las cobijas para que se metiera dentro de ellas.

"Claro que sí, deportista", besé su frente y él me abrazó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

"Gracias papá", se acomodó bajo las cobijas mientras yo apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta dejándola levemente entreabierta.

Alice estaba sentada en la cama con Liz mostrándole unas fotografías que recortó de una revista. No quise interrumpir su tiempo juntas así que rápidamente le di las buenas noches a mi hija junto con un abrazo. Mientras salía del cuarto pude oír a Alice hablando sobre los vestidos de las damas.

Everything went back to normal after Alice's announcement at dinner the other night. The rest of the week flew by with the same routine. I would take the kids to school and then be home in time to tuck them into bed. Every night Anthony would tell me all about the things that he and Seth had been up to. They had planned out how they were going to take the championships this year and I couldn't help but be proud of the way Tony had taken to being Seth's mentor and teaching him all things about baseball.

Todo había ya vuelto a la normalidad tras la noticia de Alice en la cena la otra noche. El resto de la semana transcurrió bajo la misma rutina. Yo llevaría a los chicos al colegio y estaría de vuelta para llevarlos a la cama. Cada noche Anthony me platicaba sobre las cosas que Seth y el habían estado haciendo. Habían ya planeado como ganarían el campeonato este año; yo no podía más que sentirme orgullos de la manera en la que Tony había tomado el papel de maestro de Seth enseñándole todo cuanto podía sobre baseball.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice, Liz, Tony y yo llegamos al campo de baseball temprano para que me dieran instrucciones sobre lo que tendría que hacer durante el día. Todos los entrenadores estaríamos analizando las habilidades de cada niño para que nos pudiéramos dar una idea de a quienes elegir en el reclutamiento. Me preocupaba que para poder garantizar que Seth quedara en nuestro equipo, tendría que dejar de elegir a uno de los mejores jugadores. Lo bueno era que la presencia de Anthony en nuestro equipo estaba garantizada y él era uno de los niños más codiciados en la liga.

Caminé hacia la mesa de asignaciones donde el entrenador Bell estaba checando nombres e inscribiendo niños.

"¡Hola Cullen! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar el puesto de entrenador y darnos oportunidad a los demás de tener a Tony?" reí suavemente ante su comentario.

"No va a suceder entrenador" Le sonreí y después llamé a Tony para poder colocar el número que le dieron a su camiseta. "Me gustaría ir hacia el área de picheo" le dije y el asintió.

"Está bien, ¿dónde quieres que se ponga Emmett?" Me preguntó mientras nos anotaba a ambos en su tabla.

"Le encantaría estar en el área de bateo" le dije mientras conducía a Anthony hacia donde se encontraba Alice.

"Alice, voy a tener que estar aquí todo el día, así que en cuanto termine Anthony puedes llevarte a los chicos a casa"

"Claro, lo que necesites" me respondió mientras yo trotaba hacia el área del diamante donde se estaría pichando.

Tomé mi guante y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban algunos padres esperando junto con sus hijos.

"¿Cuántos niños fueron pitchers el año pasado?" pregunté al grupo mientras los observaba a todos. Casi todos los que alzaron la mano eran hijos de otros entrenadores por lo que estaban fuera de alcance, pero llamé a los demás y me puse a evaluar sus habilidades. El día pasó de forma lenta y estaba yo suficientemente impresionado con algunos de los nuevos.

"Oye papá" Giré para ver a mi hijo acercarse junto con un niño de pelo obscuro. _Éste debe de ser Seth._ Era un chico espigado pero no flaco. Su pelo ligeramente largo, su complexión ósea y piel me hicieron ver que era de ascendencia NativoAmericana. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera a diferencia del resto de los chicos que usaban uniformes viejos de baseball, señal inequívoca de que era nuevo.

"Hola bateador, ¿quién es tu amigo?" le pregunté mientras se acercaba.

"El es Seth, ya te había hablado de él." Le sonreí al pequeño.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Seth, soy el entrenador Cullen, ¿Haz jugado baseball antes?" negó con la cabeza tímidamente. "No hay problema, ¿tienes guante?" volvió a decir que no con la cabeza.

"Tony, ¿por qué no le prestos tu guante y haremos tú evaluación cuando él haya terminado?" Anthony sonrío ampliamente y le entregó el guante. Seth se le puso y pude observar una pizca de indecisión en su postura.

"No te preocupes Seth, solo vamos a lanzar unas cuantas bolas. No es como un examen de la escuela. Solo queremos ver en qué tendremos que trabajar más contigo"

"De acuerdo entrenador, estoy listo." Pareció ganar confianza después de los primeros lanzamientos.

"Muy bien Seth, déjame verte lanzarla tan fuerte y recta como puedas." Asintió con la cabeza y pude ver como enfocaba mi guante con naturalidad y sin perder su concentración, luego se preparó y dejó ir la pelota.

Su puntería era un poco alta y hacia fuera pero con una fuerza considerable. Pude ver un buen potencial en su determinación y habilidad.

"¡Buen lanzamiento chico!", le lancé la pelota de vuelta y la cachó con facilidad, tampoco estaba nada mal para un principiante. "Quiero verte hacerlo de nuevo." Asintió y volví a ver la misma concentración en su expresión al lanzar nuevamente la pelota que sorprendentemente fue a dar al mismo lugar que en el lanzamiento anterior. Tendré que poner atención en su puntería mientras trabajamos.

"Eso estuvo excelente Seth, ¿estas seguro que nunca antes habías jugado?" Brilló con mis halagos.

"No entrenador, solo he estado escuchando todo lo que Tony me ha estado diciendo, además de que de verdad quiero ser un pitcher." Le despeiné el pelo y le hice señas de que fuese a donde estaba Anthony.

"Creo que podremos lograrlo, vele a dar su guante a Tony para que podamos hacerle su evaluación." Vagamente recordé que Anthony me había comentado que solo son él y su madre. Me pregunté si tendrá alguien que pueda practicar con él. Hice una nota mental para hablar con ella sobre unas sesiones particulares cuando tuviese yo que llamar a todos los padres.

Anthony no me sorprendió. De los diez lanzamientos que hizo todos menos uno fueron strikes. Cuando terminó lo vi dirigirse hacia Seth que tenía una expresión de admiración en su rostro. Chocaron sus manos en forma de felicitación cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y pude ver la confianza de mi hijo crecer gracias al halago de su mejor amigo.

Cuando estábamos por terminar, Emmett se acercó y me dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

"¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas? ¿Encontraste carne fresca?" me reí de la naturaleza competitiva de Emmett. Cada temporada tenía que recordarle en algunos partidos que era solo un juego. El había jugado pelota en la universidad y era la verdadera fuerza que impulsa a Anthony. Emmett es su mayor admirador.

"De hecho sí, creo que encontré a un futuro triunfador en Seth el amigo de Anthony. Tiene talento natural que puede no haber sido notado por los otros entrenadores." Emmett frotó sus manos disfrutando la estrategia tras la elección del equipo perfecto. Luego asintió con la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo.

"Si, le fue bastante bien bateando para alguien que nunca antes había tomado un bate. Si lo ponemos a practicar con un bate de práctica estilo "Thunderstick" en algunos entrenamientos y estará bateando como un profesional."

"Tiene empuje. Lo vi poner a otro chico en su sitio cuando empezó a molestar a Tony." Inmediatamente me agradó más el chico. Le di una palmada en la espalda a Emmett y tomé mi bolsa.

"Vas a estar presente en la reunión de reclutamiento del lunes, ¿verdad?" le pregunté a Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto.

"No me la perdería por nada." Sonrió imaginando la posibilidad de las discusiones con los otros entrenadores.

Una cosa que he aprendido en transcurso de los años es que sin importar a quienes pongamos en nuestro equipo, los chicos siempre cumplirán las exigencias que les marcamos; aprenden a unirse y a trabajar juntos en beneficio del equipo. La cosa a la que más temo es a los padres. Los chicos son siempre geniales, pero siempre hay por lo menos un padre de familia que cruza la ralla y solo piensa en su hijo y no en todo el equipo. En serio espero que no tengamos ese problema este año.

* * *

**Un "Thunderstick" o bate de práctica, es un bate de tan solo 3 centímetros de grosor pero que pesa lo mismo que un bate normal. Se emplea con pequeñas pelotas de plástico (similares a pelotas de golf ligeras). Su objetivo es mejorar la coordinación mano ojo.**

**También voy a volver Ángel Endemoniado (Devil's Ángel) como una historia completa. Tengo ya la trama estructuradada sin embargo, no puedo escribir dos historias a la vez. No tengo tanto talento. La historia será publicada por separado del "one-shot", asegúrense de ponerme en las Alertas de Autores. Será una historia de misterio y romance completamente fuera de mi estilo habitual, espero hacer un buen trabajo.**

**También *que no se va a callar* He empezado una muy necesaria C" para nosotras damas mayores. Es un conjunto de historias con una Bella y un Edward más maduros. ¿Eso significa que son un grupo de ancianitos? No, significa que ya no van a la escuela y están empezando sus vidas, familias, etc. Así que suscríbanse.**

**Cosas por hacer: Checar la nueva C2 y mientras ¡a reseñar!**


	5. 5 Reglas de reptiles y nuevos amigos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen, estoy traduciendo esto desde el perfil de la autora.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo cinco – Reglas de reptiles y nuevos amigos

**Bella Swan-Black**

_Realmente no quiero salir._ Pensé mientras aguantaba la cálida corriente de agua en la ducha. Me levanté esta mañana y vi mi aliento en el aire helado. Salí de la cama y encendí el calentador, esperando que para cuando saliera de la ducha, la casa estuviera más caliente. Instantáneamente sentí el aire frío cuando moví la cortina de la ducha. Temblando, cogí la toalla extra grande y la envolví a mí alrededor luego cogí una más pequeña para mi pelo.

"¡Sandy! ¿Dónde estás?" Escuché a Seth llamando fuera de la puerta del baño. _¿Qué estará haciendo?_

"Sandy," llamó otra vez. "Tengo que encontrarte antes de que lo haga Buddy, cabeza tonta." Resoplé por su obvia frustración. _Sandy debe ser su nueva rana._ Como vivimos en las afueras de Carmel, estamos en un área más rural que cuando vivíamos en La Push. Había muchos bichos para que Seth se entretuviera con ellos.

Me quité la toalla y la colgué, cogiendo mi ropa interior y poniéndomela. Después de abrocharme el sujetador me di la vuelta para coger mi camisa y fue cuando lo vi. Me congelé y miré fijamente al gran agujero bajo la puerta del baño. Todas las puertas eran tan viejas como la casa y la puerta del baño tenía un agujero a casi dos pulgadas del suelo. Deslizándose bajo la puerta había una pequeña serpiente.

"¡SETH!" grité mientras saltaba encima del váter. La serpiente verde estaba completamente en el baño ahora y yo empecé a chillar mientras estaba histérica. _Odio las serpientes._ Reptó más cerca de mi santuario y empecé a bailar en el váter, esperando que se diera la vuelta. "¡SEEEEETH!" grité otra vez.

"Estoy buscando a Sandy, mamá." Escuché a Seth gritar desde la cocina.

"¡SANDY ESTÁ AQUÍ!" grité otra vez esperando que mi hijo de siete años me oyera y viniera más rápido. Mi hijo en pijama entró por la puerta justo cuando 'Sandy' alcanzaba el borde del váter. Miré a mi hijo en shock y apunté al ofensivo reptil. "¡SÁCALE DE AQUÍ!" le grité. Seth corrió, cogió la serpiente y luego se fue.

Bajé y me senté sobre la tapa del váter. Internamente gruñí a mi hijo. _¿Qué estaba pensando trayendo una serpiente a la casa? Él sabe lo mucho que las odio._ Me estremecí levemente mientras la adrenalina que me había subido empezaba a bajarse. Rápidamente acabé de vestirme y luego asomé mi cabeza por la puerta, asegurándome de que no había más sorpresas esperando por mí.

Lentamente fui hacia la cocina y vi a Seth en la ventana, todavía sujetando a la serpiente. La tenía a solo unas pulgadas de su cara mientras tenía una conversación con ella. Me estremecí otra vez y me pregunté como demonios podía él estar tan cerca de ella. Di golpecitos en la ventana, obteniendo su atención y luego le apunté para que dejara la serpiente y entrara en la casa.

Le vi bajar la serpiente y entrar rápidamente por las puertas francesas. Suspiré levemente de alivio cuando entró con las manos vacías. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho e intenté parecer tan amenazadora como fuera posible. Cuando Seth me vio bajó inmediatamente sus ojos y se acercó a mí.

"¿Por qué has metido a una serpiente en la casa?" pregunté con un gruñido. Él se estremeció levemente y luego levantó la vista a mí, intentando usar sus encantos para salir del problema en el que estaba. _No va a funcionar esta vez, Señor._

"Solo era una serpiente jarretera, mamá. Papá dijo que no eran venenosas."

"No me importa si son venenosas o no. Bueno… si me importa, ¿pero por qué la has metido en la casa?" pregunté, con un leve lloriqueo en mi voz. Él se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista a sus pies.

"No sé. Era realmente interesante." Suspiré cuando la inocencia de sus palabras entró en mí. _A veces es demasiado curioso para su propio bien._ No quería que pensara que podía hacer esto otra vez así que levanté su mentón de manera que él me mirara a los ojos.

"No más serpientes en la casa," aclaré y el asintió solemnemente. "Bien, ahora ve a vestirte para las pruebas." Él volvió a su habitación mientras yo empezaba el desayuno. Cuando estaba poniendo su plato en la mesa él dobló la esquina deslizándose por el linóleo en sus calcetines. Un minuto él estaba derecho y al siguiente estaba tirado en el suelo, evitando la esquina de la mesa de la cocina por solo unos centímetros. Fui hasta él y me arrodillé a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" Sus aturdidos ojos encontraron los míos y asintió.

"Sí. Estoy bien," murmuró mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Este pobre niño había heredado mis genes torpes. Habíamos pasado más tiempo en el hospital desde que él empezó a andar de lo que me gustaría. Estoy segura de que si mi padre no fuera el jefe de policía, me habrían denunciado por maltrato infantil.

Estoy muy segura de que él tuvo una escayola, de una forma u otra, durante todo su primer año de colegio. Todos en La Push conocían su torpeza. Incluso le pusieron un nombre tribal que iba con su mala suerte, 'Oste Sumanitu Taka', que significa lobo torpe.

"Yum, pancakes y bacon." Seth me sonrió mientras comía. "Gracias mamá." Sonreí y me senté a su lado mientras lanzaba su desayuno a su boca. El niño podía comer sin parar. Cuando sea adolescente voy a tener que buscar un segundo trabajo para alimentarle.

"¿Estás entusiasmado por las pruebas?" le pregunté y su cara se iluminó.

"¡Si! No puedo esperar a estar en un equipo. Tony ha dicho que su padre va a intentar tenernos en el mismo equipo. Su padre es entrenador y Tony dice que ellos ganaron el All-Stars el año pasado." Paró abruptamente y su cara se arrugó mientras recordaba algo. Me miró con una expresión horrorizada y yo empecé a entrar en pánico.

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito un guante de baseball," dijo silenciosamente. No sé porqué no pensé en conseguirle un guante antes de hoy. Tal vez no sepa mucho de baseball pero sé que necesitas un guante para jugar. Miré al reloj y noté que no teníamos tiempo antes de las pruebas para parar en la tienda de deportes.

"Tendremos que conseguirlo después de las pruebas. Tal vez Tony te pueda dejar el suyo." Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su pequeño cuerpo y asintió.

"Sí, Tony lo compartirá," dijo, pensando para él mismo. "Vamos a necesitar algunas bolas y un thunderstick."

"¿Qué es un thunderstick?" pregunté. Seth se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Tony dijo que te ayuda a batear." Asentí, todavía insegura de lo que sentía.

"Consigamos un guante y algunas bolas hoy hasta que hablemos con tu entrenador, ¿vale?" Él asintió y sonrío anchamente. Amaba verle entusiasmado por algo, _cualquier cosa._ Desde el divorcio lo único que le interesaba era hacer travesuras.

- . - . - . - . -

Llegamos al parque de baseball y me sobrepasó el caos que vi. Seth saltó fuera del coche y corrió hacia Tony que estaba con otros dos niños. Mientras me acercaba al grupo me di cuenta de que la pequeña chica de pelo negro no era una niña. Tenía menos de cinco pies de alto **(n/t. 1,52 m)** con el pelo negro que apuntaba a todas las direcciones, haciéndola parecer algo que acaba de salir de una novela de C. S. Lewis. Su piel pálida era perfecta y podía decir por su ropa de diseñador que tenía dinero.

"Hola, soy la madre de Seth, Bella," dije mientras me acercaba. Ella me dio una gran sonrisa.

"Encantada de conocerte, Bella. Soy Alice," dijo, sacudiendo mi mano. "Tony no ha parado de hablar de Seth desde el Lunes." Reí levemente; entendiendo totalmente su tono de alguna manera exasperado.

"Lo mismo con Seth. Es una unión entre Tony y el baseball, en realidad. Parece que tu hijo le ha lavado el cerebro al mío," bromeé. Ella rió otra vez y sacudió su cabeza.

"Tony es mi sobrino. Edward, su padre, está ayudando a evaluar las habilidades de los chicos así que estoy por aquí hasta que Tony acabe." Asentí y luego miré a los dos chicos. Estaban juntos hablando en susurros, normalmente no una buena señal.

"No estoy segura de lo que tenemos que hacer. Esta es la primera vez que Seth juega al baseball." Miré a mí alrededor y Alice apuntó a una pequeña mesa.

"Ahí es donde registras a Seth. Vamos, iré contigo." Llamé a Seth y Tony nos siguió mientras íbamos a la mesa para registrarse. Una vez que Seth tuvo su número, los chicos se fueron a sus lugares.

"¿Cuánto va a durar esto, Tía Ally?" preguntó una hermosa niña al lado de Alice.

"Durará al menos una hora," dijo Alice y luego me miró a mí. "Esta es Elizabeth, la hermana de Anthony." Ella se veía completamente diferente a Tony. Tenía el pelo rubio con reflejos fresas liso y alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda y los ojos azules más penetrantes que había visto. En lo único en que se parecía a su hermano era en su piel clara.

"Encantada de conocerte, Elizabeth," dije educadamente. Ella me sonrió y noté que se parecía más a su hermano cuando no tenía la cara seria.

"Encantada de conocerte también." Se volvió a su tía con ojos suplicantes. "¿Puedo ir con Shannon y Terri?" Alice miró alrededor hasta que localizó a las chicas.

"Sí, está bien. Solo estate fuera del camino de los chicos, ¿vale?" Ella asintió y luego fue hacia las gradas.

"Así que Bella, Tony ha dicho que os habéis mudado a Carmel recientemente."

"El Sábado pasado en realidad. Nos hemos mudado de un pequeño pueblo en la Península Olympic que estaba a unas horas de Seattle."

"Mhm. Hace frío allí." Se estremeció por el pensamiento. Yo me reí por su incomodidad. La mayoría de los californianos no conocen la palabra frío.

"Y es lluvioso," añadí. "Sí, el tiempo es extremo comparado a lo que tenéis aquí."

"En realidad, mis hermanos y yo somos de Alaska. Así que hemos crecido en el frío, pero vine a visitar a Edward cuando él estaba en la facultad y me enamoré de California."

"¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"

"Solo Edward y…"

"¡Yo!" Una gran voz retumbante me asustó y giré para ver a un hombre gigante.

"Emmett," dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para sacudir mi mano. Él tenía una cálida sonrisa y ojos azules. Su pelo marrón tenía muchos reflejos rubios por la prolongada exposición al sol. Él era enorme sobre pasando los seis pies **(n/t. más de 1,82 m)**.

"Bella," tartamudeé impresionada por su asombroso tamaño. Miré a su mano izquierda y vi una gran banda de platino en su dedo anular. _Claro._ Miró a Alice y sonrió, abriendo sus brazos y andando hacia ella. Ella lentamente anduvo hacia atrás.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Em." Él fue a agarrarla y ella se escabulló bajo sus brazos y rápidamente se puso detrás de mí.

"Vamos, hermanita. Solo quiero un abrazo," dijo mientras andaba hacia ella con sus brazos abiertos. Alice saltó detrás de mí intentando asomarse por mi hombro. Él continuó yendo hacia mí y yo reí efusivamente antes de quitarme de su camino. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Alice y la levantó como a una muñeca de trapo, los brazos de ella estaban inmóviles bajo sus masivos brazos. Oí un alto 'Mwah' mientras él dejaba un baboso beso en su mejilla.

"Ew. Asqueroso Emmett." Él la volvió a poner en el suelo y ella se limpió furiosamente la mejilla.

"Ahora necesito detergente," lloriqueó mientras el iba a la mesa del entrenador.

"¡Te lo devolveré, Emmett Cullen!" gritó a su forma retirándose. Ella se volvió a mí y aunque alardeaba de su irritación, podía decir que en el fondo ella le amaba.

"Ese es mi hermano más mayor Emmett. Tiene un concesionario de coches clásicos en Monterey al lado del muelle." Ella miró alrededor un minuto y después se rindió.

"Edward está por aquí en alguna parte. Es doctor en el Hospital Comunitario." Recuerdo a la madre de la escuela mencionando que él era doctor y yo asentí.

"¿Y tú que haces, Alice?"

"Soy la coordinadora de eventos en el Acuario." Sonreí anchamente por la coincidencia.

"Yo empiezo a trabajar en el Acuario en una semana." Alice se iluminó y empezó a saltar en su lugar, un pequeño grito salió de sus labios. _Ella tiene mucha energía._

"¡Que maravilloso! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" preguntó entusiasmada.

"Soy Investigadora Bióloga, voy a estar trabajando sobre todo en el proyecto del tiburón blanco."

"Wow. ¿Dónde fuiste a la facultad?"

"Me licencié en la Universidad de Washington pero vine a Monterey a terminar mis Masters."

"Así que has vivido aquí antes," declaró sencillamente. "Bueno, entonces debes conocer todas las cosas divertidas que hacer en la zona." Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente.

"No en realidad. No tenía mucho dinero como estudiante así que mi ex marido y yo no salíamos mucho. Ocasionalmente íbamos a algún buen restaurante de la zona pero eso y la playa eran nuestra forma de entretenimiento."

"Oh, ¿así que, haces surf?" Reí por el pensamiento de mí intentando mantenerme en una pequeña tabla mientras las olas la empujaban.

"No. Intenté hacer body boarding una vez pero fue un desastre **(n/t. Por lo que he visto en google es cuando vas tumbado en la tabla)**." Reí.

"Hmmm. ¿Juegas al golf o al racquetball?" Sacudí mi cabeza otra vez.

"No, lo siento. Soy torpe de nacimiento así que evito cualquier tipo de deporte que puedo. El pobre Seth ha heredado mis genes así que estoy un poco preocupada por lo que le pasará jugando al baseball."

"Él estará bien, no te preocupes. No es un deporte de contacto así que no hay muchas oportunidades de que se haga daño." _Esperemos._ Pero yo sabía que si había alguna oportunidad de hacerse daño, Seth la encontraría.

"Que mal que no juegues al racquetball. Jasper y yo jugamos pero él está abriendo un restaurante en Cannery Row, así que no ha tenido tiempo de jugar últimamente."

"¿Quién es Jasper?" Su cara se suavizó y sus saltitos pararon. Tenía una mirada nostálgica en su cara antes de contestar.

"Jasper es mi prometido. Nos vamos a casar el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo."

"Felicidades."

"Gracias. ¿Así que, conoces las fiestas de la zona?" preguntó.

"No, en realidad no." Ella me llevó a las gradas y vimos como Emmett les hacía suaves lanzamientos a los niños que estaban bateando.

"Bueno, está la _Fiesta de las Linternas_ en Pacific Grove en verano y también está esta cosa llamada _Los Buenos Viejos Tiempos_ el mes que viene. Es una feria en la calle y hay un desfile y una competición de motos de la policía. Deberíamos ir juntas." Ella empezó a dar saltitos otra vez y yo me pregunté cuanta cafeína tenía esta chica en su sistema.

"Suena divertido."

"Veamos, luego está el festival de Jazz y tenemos fuegos artificiales sobre la bahía y luego hay una fantástica vida nocturna en el Row o en el centro de Monterey."

"Suena como que hay mucho que hacer por aquí, pero me temo que entre el trabajo y Seth, no tendré mucho tiempo. Me preocupa como voy a hacer para llevar a Seth al entrenamiento de baseball durante la semana."

"A mí no me importaría recogerle," ofreció. Yo asentí, agradecida. "Él podría venir a casa con Tony y Liz después del colegio y podemos llevarle al entrenamiento esos días." Odiaba sentir que me estaba imponiendo a ella, pero no tenía muchas opciones debido a que no tenía a la familia cerca.

"Eso sería una gran ayuda, Alice. Gracias."

"Ahora solo necesitaríamos asegurarnos de que Seth está en el equipo de Edward. Hablaré con él esta noche."

"Sé que esto haría feliz a Seth. Creo que él y Tony están permanentemente pegados por la cadera." Moví la cabeza hacia los dos chicos que estaban hablando con dos chicos más grandes.

Continuamos conociéndonos hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por una mujer enfadada.

"¿Es este tu hijo?" preguntó mientras tiraba del brazo de Seth hacia mí. Inmediatamente entré en el modo Mamá Osa y la miré furiosamente.

"Sí, ahora suéltale," exigí. _Quien coño se ha creído que es, maltratando a mi hijo._ Ella bufó pero le liberó. Su pelo marrón encrespado volaba alrededor de su cara y sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas debido al enfado que tenía.

"Tu pequeño salvaje ha empujado a mi hijo al barro." Ella movió su mano hacia su hijo. Miré sobre su hombro y vi a uno de los chicos con los que Seth había estado hablando cubierto de barro de la cabeza a los pies. No había una sola pulgada en su cuerpo que no estuviera sucia. Bajé la vista a Seth y él tenía un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

"Él estaba siendo malo con Tony y yo no podía dejarle decir esas cosas de su madre." Cruzó sus brazos y se mantuvo en sus trece. Miré a Tony y estaba al lado de Alice susurrando en su oído. Ella frotó su espalda tranquilizantemente y le lanzó una mirada desagradable a la mujer frente a nosotros cuando ella empezó a hablar otra vez.

"James nunca diría nada malo sobre la madre de nadie. Le he enseñado respeto, a diferencia de ti," acusó. Nunca había querido pegar a nadie más de lo que lo hacía en este momento. Seth se metía en problemas pero también tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y la honestidad.

"Jessica, creo que necesitas enseñarle a tu hijo compasión," le saltó Alice con una fiereza que me asustó levemente. _¿Compasión? Que te parecen algunos buenos modales._ "Tony acaba de confirmar la historia de Seth."

"Por supuesto que él mentiría por su amigo." En un instante Alice estaba frente a ella, de puntillas para estar al nivel de sus ojos. Sus rasgos de duende se volvieron duros y vi a Jessica un poco intimidada por la confrontación.

"Te sugiero que te des la vuelta, cojas a tu despreciable crío y te marches antes de que te haga daño." Estaba impresionada por la fiereza tras las palabras de Alice. Jessica me miró dudosamente y luego a Alice antes de que se diera la vuelta sobre sus talones y se largara.

"Wow, recuérdame no pelearme nunca contigo," reí mientras Alice se volvía a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

"He querido hacer eso desde hace mucho. Su hijo no estaba en nuestro equipo la temporada pasada pero ella siempre encontraba la forma de colarse en nuestro campo cuando su hijo estaba jugando en el otro. Es una desvergonzada y se ha insinuado a Edward, Emmett y Jasper demasiadas veces. Rosalie casi le arranca la cabeza en el All-Stars el año pasado."

"¿Quién es Rosalie?"

"Es la mujer de Emmet. Tienen tres hijas así que Emmett descarga testosterona siendo entrenador." Miré a Seth y había ido hasta Tony y había puesto su brazo en su hombro. Estaban hablando silenciosamente juntos y no pude evitar preocuparme por lo que fuera que Seth tenía en mente.

"Seth." Él levantó la vista y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras venía hasta mí. "Hemos hablado antes sobre no dañar físicamente a alguien." Él asintió y miró al suelo.

"Lo sé mamá. Él dijo cosas realmente malas que hicieron llorar a Tony y yo le dije que parara pero él no escuchaba." Levantó la vista a mí con una chispa en sus ojos. "Él no dijo nada más después de estar en el barro." Intenté aguantar la risa que se formaba en mi pecho. No podía estar enfadada con él, porque sentí el mismo deseo de empujar a Jessica momentos antes.

Alice dejó salir un resoplido detrás de mí por las palabras de Seth y yo la miré mientras ella se volvía rápidamente intentando esconder su silenciosa risa. _Los hombros temblorosos la delataron._ Tony tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno… solo no lo hagas otra vez." Seth sonrió dejando ver sus grandes dientes frontales.

"No te preocupes mamá, prometo no empujarle otra vez al barro." Sabía que había algo más en su pequeña cabeza pero sabía que no había nada que hacer llevando esto más lejos así que asentí, cerrando el tema.

"¿Ya habéis acabado?" les preguntó Alice a los chicos.

"Sí, y Seth lo hizo genial lanzando, bateando y atrapando," alabó Anthony. Él era un chico muy dulce. Solo esperaba que algo de esa educación se le pegara a Seth.

"¡Oh cielos, mamá!" dijo Seth entusiasmadamente. "Tony puede lanzar la bola tan fuerte, ni siquiera puede verla," dijo impresionado. "Yo también quiero lanzar así de rápido." Sonreí por su determinación.

"Eso lleva mucha práctica," dije, dándole valor pero obtuve la reacción opuesta. Sus hombros cayeron un poco y suspiró.

"Desearía que papá estuviera aquí. Él podría ayudarme igual que el Entrenador Cullen ayuda a Tony." Mi corazón se hundió por el anhelo de su voz. Le acerqué a mí y por un momento pensé que me dejaría confortarle pero él me alejó y me miró furiosamente.

"Por favor, mamá. No frente a mis amigos," susurró y yo reí por su mortificación al tener cualquier contacto con su madre en público.

"Bueno, ha sido agradable conocerte, Alice. Probablemente deberíamos intercambiar números." Le di mi teléfono y ella me dio el suyo para guardar nuestros números y luego nos despedimos e hicimos nuestros caminos.

Paramos en la pequeña tienda de deportes en nuestro camino a casa y compramos algunas bolas de baseball y dos guantes, uno para Seth y otro para mí. Probablemente iba a ser inútil enseñándole cualquier cosa sobre el juego pero necesitaba interpretar los dos roles de padre debido a que le alejé de su padre.

Cada oportunidad que Seth tenía de arrastrarme afuera para jugar, la aprovechaba. Buddy amaba nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento porque cada vez que yo perdía la bola él la cogía en su boca y corría por todo el jardín. Ocasionalmente, Dave, nuestro vecino de ochenta años, venía y le daba a Seth apuntes sobre como atrapar y lanzar. Seth siempre estaba extremadamente atento a todo lo que se le enseñaba. Vi un propósito en él que nunca había visto antes y agradecí silenciosamente a Anthony por darle algo que desear.

- . - . - . - . -

El martes por la tarde, mientras estaba haciendo la cena, el teléfono sonó.

"Hola. ¿Es la Sra. Black?" preguntó la voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea. Sentí una punzada de familiaridad pero no pude ubicarlo.

"Sí, soy yo."

"Hola, soy el Entrenador Cullen. Soy el padre de Anthony." Sonreí y pensé por un momento sobre lo que la otra madre dijo en el colegio el primer día. Si su voz era una indicación de cómo era físicamente, estoy segura de que ella no estaba exagerando.

"Hola Entrenador, llámame Bella por favor." Él rió suavemente.

"Llamo para hacerte saber que Seth está en nuestro equipo. No creo que pudiera mirar a mi hijo a la cara si no fuera así." Rió otra vez y me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo con él.

"Seth estará entusiasmado de escuchar esto."

"Bueno, los entrenamientos serán los martes y los jueves de cuatro a seis, empezando este jueves en el mismo campo en el que estábamos el sábado. Alice ha dicho que ella estará feliz de traer a Seth a casa del colegio esos días y yo le llevaré al parque con Anthony. Puedes recogerle en el parque cuando salgas del trabajo. ¿Está eso bien?"

"Será genial. Este jueves puedo llevarle yo porque no empiezo en el trabajo hasta el lunes," dije de modo informal.

"También quería hablarte sobre el talento de Seth." Rodé mis ojos. Si es como yo el pobre niño no tendrá ninguno.

"Tiene una habilidad natural." El shock me llegó mientras registraba sus palabras.

"Um… ¿estamos hablando del mismo niño? ¿El pequeño niño nativo americano que es el mejor amigo de tu hijo?" Su risita se volvió una risa completa por mi burla.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?" preguntó entre risas.

"Porque es mi hijo y desafortunadamente, ha sido maldecido con el gen torpe. Debo avisarte de que es un imán para los accidentes."

"Entonces es bueno que yo sea doctor." Reí levemente por su ocurrencia. La facilidad del tira y afloja era refrescante.

"Así que… como iba diciendo, tiene un gran brazo. Realmente creo que si él enfoca y convierte algo de ese poder en precisión, será un gran lanzador."

"Wow. No sé que decir. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer para ser lanzador?"

"Tendrá que practicar algunos días más a la semana. ¿Tienes alguien que pueda ayudarle?" Resoplé y luego cubrí mi nariz con mi mano, avergonzada por la respuesta no propia de una dama, él rió al otro lado.

"No, a no ser que mi vecino de ochenta años cuente. Honestamente, me toma todo lo que tengo solo jugar a atrapar con él."

"Vale, bueno yo ya estoy trabajando con Anthony así que un niño más no hará daño. Normalmente practicamos los lunes, miércoles y viernes así que, ¿qué te parece que venga a casa con nosotros hasta que acabe la temporada?"

Di un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Estaba buscando alguna actividad para después del colegio, pero la mayoría eran muy caros y no había tenido oportunidad de mirar el programa de la guardería de la escuela. Así que esto me dará algún tiempo extra para encontrar algo.

"Eso suena genial. ¿De verdad no te importa?"

"No, no me importa. Sin embargo, cuando él esté en las ligas mayores, quiero algo de crédito," dijo seriamente y yo reí.

"Bueno, ha sido genial conocerte."

"Sí, a ti también."

"Oh… espera, lo había olvidado… ¿Tiene Seth un guante de baseball? Él tomó prestado el de Tony en las pruebas."

"Si. Fuimos a comprar uno tras las pruebas. Tu hijo fue muy dulce al compartir el suyo con Seth."

"Tony es un gran niño, está realmente unido a Seth. Haz que tu hijo traiga su guante el jueves." Paró por un minuto y me pregunté si habíamos sido desconectados antes de que él hablara otra vez.

"Um… ¿te importaría ser la madre del equipo?" preguntó, sonando un poco aprensivo.

"¿Qué conlleva eso?" pregunté.

"Necesitamos un horario de entrenamientos, juegos y descansos y una lista del equipo a ordenador. Además, normalmente la madre del equipo está a cargo de la fiesta de final de temporada. Sin embargo, mi hermana lo ha estado haciendo en el pasado así que depende de ti si quieres encargarte de ello. Hay otras pequeñas cosas, pero principalmente es eso."

"Claro. Suena divertido," acepté.

"Genial. Te daré la información el jueves. Gracias de nuevo Bella."

"Sin problema, Entrenador."

"Por favor, es Edward," dijo en un tono amistoso.

"Edward, entonces. Te veré el jueves." Colgamos el teléfono y por primera vez desde que me mudé me sentí entusiasmada por algo. Toda esta mudanza me había tenido preguntándome dos veces las cosas que hacía pero ahora realmente siento que estoy construyendo una vida para nosotros y que mejor manera que sumergirme en las actividades de mi hijo y hacer algunos nuevos amigos en el proceso.

"¿Seth?" llamé desde la sala de estar. Él corrió con su rana en su mano. _Al menos no era una serpiente._

"El Entrenador Cullen ha llamado y tú estás en el mismo equipo que Tony." Él gritó y saltó arriba y abajo, los ojos de su pobre rana se salieron por los rápidos movimientos.

"¡Sí! ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! Gracias mamá." Él corrió hacia mí y yo extendí mi brazo para pararle.

"Aleja a todos los reptiles y anfibios y lava tus manos antes de tocarme." Él sonrió y volvió corriendo a su habitación. Ahora, si podía convencerle de tener la casa libre de bichos, mi mundo sería perfecto.

* * *

**N/T**

Hola!

Aquí estoy otra vez. El capitulo anterior lo tradujo Momams. A partir de ahora la historia la vamos a traducir entre las dos.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que dije que para este ya se reencontraban, pero me equivoqué, pero os prometo que para el próximo ya si.

Ahora me despido.

Besos


	6. 6 Primera Práctica

**Capítulo 6**

**Primera Práctica**

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.  
Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

**Gracias a mis asombrosas betas Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación sean correctas, además de sacar lo mejor de mí escritura. Ambas están en la página de mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con los personajes de vez en cuando.**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

El reclutamiento fue agotador. Yo esperaba que los otros entrenadores no se dieran cuenta del potencial de Seth. No debería de haberlos subestimado. Cuando llegué escuché al entrenador Bell hablando con sus asistente acerca de cómo Seth se volvería el siguiente "Jugador Cullen". Estaba entres sus cinco primeras opciones, yo sabía que no podría perder tiempo en conseguir que quedara en mi equipo. Desgraciadamente, al hacerlo estaría cediendo a un pitcher ya entrenado. En silencio rezaba por que no me hubiese equivocado en mi juicio.

Después de tres inagotables horas de armar y desarmar equipos, finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. Emmett era como un perro de pelea cuando había que elegir en el reclutamiento. Teníamos la ventaja de ser los Campeones de la temporada pasada, aunque al parecer de algunos entrenadores, no lo merecíamos. Después de que Emmett se vio envuelto en acaloradas discusiones con algunos de los otros entrenadores, lo tuve que mandar a su casa antes de que terminara en la cárcel.

Siempre me ha sorprendido hasta donde pueden llegar algunas personas cuando se trata de un juego o deporte. Yo soy tan competitivo como cualquier otro, pero pinto mi ralla en la conducta antideportiva. He visto, tanto a entrenadores como padres, ser expulsados de un partido por su mal vocabulario, amedrentar al umpire e incluso pelear. Los adultos son diez veces peores que los niños. Sin embargo, y dependiendo del entrenador y sus no muy morales enseñanzas, los niños pueden llegar a comportarse igual de mal. _Política, ¿por qué debe de haber política en el baseball infantil?_

Estaba satisfecho con nuestras elecciones. Reconocí a dos familias famosas por su reputación de busca pleitos en nuestra lista. Tenía que suceder. Al menos ya he tenido que lidiar tanto con los Newton como con los Crowley en el pasado, así que sabía que podría esperar. Gemí internamente al pensar que tendría que mantener a Jessica Newton a cierta distancia en cada juego y entrenamiento.

Llegué tarde a casa y Anthony ya estaba dormido por lo que decidí no despertarlo para darle las noticias sobre Seth. Tendría que irme al hospital muy temprano, así que no sería hasta la siguiente noche cuando hablaría con el. Odio pensar el día que hará pasar a Alice mañana y me reí hacia dentro con mis pensamientos.

El martes por la noche cuando entré a la casa, encontré a mi hijo sentado sobre el mueble de la cocina y a Alice haciendo aspavientos por una rodilla raspada.

"Papá", gritó Anthony al verme. Alice volteó a verme dando un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias a Dios que llegó el doctor. Ven a hacerte cargo de esto, yo tengo una boda que planear y es hora de que me ponga a trabajar". Me arrojó un trapo de cocina y dio a Anthony un beso en la frente.

"¡Gracias tía Ally!", dijo Tony mientras ella salía corriendo de la casa. Me acerqué y me agaché frente a Anthony para poder ver mejor su rodilla.

"Bueno slugger, al parecer hiciste contacto con el piso". Tony asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo valiente mientras cuidadosamente le limpiaba la mugre y polvo de la herida.

"Me caí de mi bici", me dijo mientras yo lo miraba.

"¿Estabas usando tu casco?", girando los ojos hacia arriba asintió con la cabeza.

"Si papá" le sonreí y seguí limpiando su rodilla. El sólo se sobresaltó levemente.

"Lo siento, slugger, los raspones no son divertidos". Terminé de limpiar, le puse crema con antibiótico y una gran curita sobre la herida. Es increíble como las curitas pueden sanar todas las heridas de los niños.

"Terminé", me sonrió y pude ver como se empezaba a emocionar, sabía que no me dejaría en paz hasta que me hubiese exprimido la última gota de información que tenía acerca del reclutamiento.

"¿Quién quedó en nuestro equipo?, ¿está Seth con nosotros? ¿Alguien del año pasado?" me hizo cada pregunta sin pausa entre una y otra. Tuve que alzar mi mano para que se detuviera, nos dirigimos a mi estudio, tomé la lista de los elegidos en el reclutamiento y se la entregué. Emocionado la abrió y se puso a leer los nombres.

"¿Al primero que elegiste fue a Seth?" me preguntó con asombro. Asentí con la cabeza al ver la gran sonrisa que llenaba su rostro.

"Gracias papá", me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me dio el abrazo de un chico de siete años.

"No hay problema slugger, pero al elegir a Seth perdimos a Jeff Dirk por lo que no tenemos otro buen lanzador, así que tendrás que ayudarme a enseñar a lanzar a Seth." Tony empezó a brincar de emoción.

"¡Cielos! ¡Esto es excelente! Se va a emocionar tanto". Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Miró nuevamente la lista leyendo los nombres de algunos de los miembros del equipo del año pasado pero luego vi como fruncía el ceño y una mirada triste en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" con mi hombro di un suave golpe al suyo. Puso cara de molestia ante el papel y luego volteó a verme.

"Escogiste a James Newton y a Laurent Crowley". Me dijo en forma de acusación y tiró la lista sobre mi escritorio antes de salir de la habitación. _¿Qué diablos pasa?_ Se tiró en el sillón y volteó la mirada hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa Anthony?" le pregunté al sentarme junto a él mientras sacaba aire por la boca con fuerza.

"James estaba diciendo cosas malas acerca de mamá en las pruebas". Se me pusieron los pelos de punta al recordarlo. Alice me dijo lo que pasó en el campo de juego cuando llegué a casa esa noche, pero no sabía que, contra quién actuó Seth, había sido James. _¡Maldita suerte!_ Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo jalándolo un poco intentando encontrar la forma de solucionar esto. Los equipos ya estaban determinados. No hay forma de hacer cambios ahora.

"No puedo cambiar el equipo Tony". Lo miré suplicándole que me entendiera. "Tendremos que aprender a trabajar juntos". Anthony asintió con la cabeza pero siguió mirando a través de la ventana. Se volteó y me miró a los ojos con determinación.

"Todo va a estar bien, pero si vuelve a decir algo malo sobre mamá otra vez, tendré que lastimarlo". Me sorprendió el tono de voz que el cuerpecito de mi hijo podía producir. Quizá Seth le inyectaría algo de chispa a mi hijo. Siempre ha sido muy reservado y yo me preocupaba constantemente de que la muerte de su madre lo hubiese afectado más de lo que nos dejaba ver. Sin embargo, yo no quería que pensara que la violencia era la forma de resolver un problema.

"Pelear no es la solución Tony". Alzó los hombros y volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana. "Tony" le llamé.

"Dijo que ella murió por que era una mala madre y odiaba que yo haya sido su hijo". Lo jalé y lo senté en mis piernas y él recargó su cara contra mi pecho. Intenté contener la furia que hervía en mi pecho ante las cosas tan horribles que el chico Newton había dicho.

"Tony, tu sabes que tu mamá te amaba". Asintió contra mi pecho y escuché un sollozo que se estrelló en mi camisa. "No puedes permitir que nadie te haga dudar sobre eso". Acaricié sus rizos cobrizos hasta que se calmó.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté en un susurro.

"Sipi, ¿podemos llamar a Seth y contarle sobre el equipo?". Me sorprendió la velocidad en la que volvió a ser el de antes. _Quizá sea por Seth._ Sonreí y lo alcé sobre me cabeza haciendo que se riera. YO me incliné al frente y me moví rápidamente para tirarlo detrás de mí sobre el sillón.

Me pasé la siguiente hora llamando a los padres de la lista pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza la sensación de que ya había yo escuchado antes la voz de la mamá de Seth. Agoté mi cerebro intentando recordar pero no podía ponerle un rostro a la voz.

"¿Qué sabes de la mamá de Seth?" le pregunté a Alice cuando regresó tarde esa noche. Se sentó en la silla junto a la mía en el balcón. Era una noche hermosa con la luna llena bailando sobre el agua.

"Empieza a trabajar en el Acuario la próxima semana, ¿por qué?" me miró con curiosidad.

"Su voz me parece conocida, pero no puedo ubicarla", sonrió y se lanzó a contarme todo lo que sabía.

"Es bióloga marina y va a trabajar en el proyecto de los tiburones. Se acaba de mudar hace un par de semanas del estado de Washington y es soltera" Me lanzó una pícara sonrisa, yo ignoré el claro mensaje detrás de su gesto.

Moví mi cabeza lentamente. Ella se acaba de mudar, por lo que probablemente aún no la he conocido. Deseché mis pensamientos con un movimiento de mis hombros.

"¿Ya te dije que es muy bonita?" dijo Alice lentamente observando mi reacción.

"Por favor Alice", le dije en tono irritado.

"¿Qué? ¡Lo es!" se defendió. "Nunca antes he visto un pelo castaño tan bello y tiene unos ojos muy expresivos" Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras la describía. Alcé los ojos y me levanté.

"Buenas noches Alice", quería escapar antes de volver a tener otra discusión de las del tipo de 'Tienes que seguir con tu vida'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde del jueves llegó muy rápido. Alice recogió a los chicos del colegio y Anthony ya estaba listo para la práctica cuando yo llegué a casa. Alice puso un sándwich en la mano cuando atravesé la puerta y ya tenía todo el equipo guardado en el Volvo antes de que me pudiera cambiar de la ropa de hospital a unos jeans y una playera de baseball.

"Tienes que apurarte o vas a llegar tarde". Me gritó desde la cocina. Me metí a la boca el resto del sándwich y golpeé la puerta de Tony al pasar.

"¡Vámonos slugger!" al llegar ala puerta volteé y me di cuenta que no había salido de su cuarto. Regrese a abrir la puerta para encontrar su cuarto vacío.

"¿Dónde está Anthony?" le pregunté a Alice al regresar a la cocina. Rió y señaló hacia fuera.

"Ha estado sentado en el coche desde que llegaste. ¿Estará algo ansioso?" Se rió con más fuerza y me golpeó suavemente el hombro.

Sonreí y troté hacia el coche, no quería causarle más estrés. Al subir al coche me topé con un chico molesto.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó con tono de desesperación.

"Relájate. Vamos a llegar a tiempo" me reí. "Te preocupas más que tu Abue Esme". Negó con la cabeza mientras yo reía, en obvio desacuerdo con mi comentario.

"Nadie se preocupa más que Abue". Dijo, pero no se relajó hasta que estábamos ya cerca del parque. Llegamos antes que nadie y alcé la ceja a mi hijo.

"Lo ves, somos los primeros. Toma todo el equipo y yo iré por la caja de hielo". Corrió hacia la parte de atrás del coche y sacó la inmensa bolsa. Era casi de su tamaño pero era capaz de transportarla como todo un profesional. Justo cuando yo sacaba la caja de hielo, Emmett llegaba y saltó fuera de su jeep.

"¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?" preguntó al acercarse a mi coche.

"Trae la cubeta de pelotas y aquí están las llaves de la bodega del equipo. Saca las bases y colócalas." Emmett asintió mientras tomaba las pelotas y las llaves, luego corrió hacia la bodega.

Anthony había sacado todos los bates y los había alineado contra la reja, espaciados perfectamente. Hice una nota mental para comprobar que no tenga un TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo).

"Hagamos unos cuantos lanzamientos mientras esperamos que lleguen todos". Le dije despeinando su pelo. Con una amplia sonrisa tomó su guante.

Mientras Tony calentaba, algunos chicos empezaron a llegar junto con sus padres. Llamé a Anthony del montículo y caminé al grupo. Emmett estaba llamando nombres y confirmándolos con la lista. Miré alrededor buscando a Seth pero no lo vi. Entonces escuché una fuerte voz que llamaba a Anthony, al voltear sobre mi hombro vi a Seth corriendo desde el estacionamiento en línea recta hacia Anthony.

Sonreí y le di a cada uno un golpe de nudillos como saludo. Los llamé hacia donde Emmett estaba terminando de pasar lista, para continuar explicando las reglas de nuestro equipo y luego presentarme a mí.

"Bien, solo somos dos entrenadores en este equipo por lo que agradeceremos la ayuda de los padres en los entrenamientos." Algunas cabezas asintieron en aprobación y escuché un par de voces apoyando mi petición.

"La mamá del equipo es Bella Black, quien se hará cargo de los itinerarios y de la fiesta al final de la temporada". Volteé hacia Seth y el señaló detrás de mi hombro. Yo giré y de momento se me olvidó lo que estaba diciendo cuando vi a la mujer que conocí en la playa la semana pasada. Ella también se veía algo sorprendida. Me volteé hacia Seth rápidamente.

"¿Ella es tu mamá?" asintió y no pude más que sonreír ante la coincidencia. Uno de los papás había preguntado algo sobre las posiciones así que Emmett se hizo cargo de la conversación.

"Cada chico jugará en cada posición a lo largo de la temporada. Cuando sus habilidades mejoren serán puestos en la parte interior del campo y si demuestran suficiente empuje y determinación obtendrán la oportunidad de lanzar." Emmett respondió a varias preguntas más mientras yo sonreía como un tonto. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Bella y ella inmediatamente miraba hacia otro lado. _Seguro se siente tan rara como yo en este momento_. Este pensamiento me hizo sonreír aún más.

"Empecemos esta práctica. Chicos vengan acá" Emmett llamó con fuerza y todos los chicos corrieron a su lado. Me coloqué junto a el y el cantó una porra mientras los chicos gritaban todos juntos.

"¡Un, dos, tres, vamos Gigantes!"

Emmett organizó a los chicos en tres grupos, uno para batear, otro para cachar bolas altas y otro para las bolas bajas. Le pidió a Mike Newton que trabajara con el grupo de las bolas bajas, yo me quedé con el de las altas y Emmett con el de bateo. _Me pregunto, ¿que estará pensando ella ahora?,_ me reí suavemente mientras me ponía a tirar bolas al aire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bella Swan-Black**

Seth me había estando volviendo loca los últimos dos días con su continuo parloteo sobre baseball. Sin embargo, yo sonreía y fingía estar interesada cada vez que sacaba el tema. Me sentía a gusto sabiendo que el entrenador Cullen tomaría el papel de mentor de baseball.

Íbamos un poco tarde cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del parque. Tan pronto el coche se había detenido, Seth salió de él y volaba por el campo. Bajé del coche y caminé hacia el grupo de papas que se empezaba a juntar. Emmett estaba explicando las reglas y yo esperaba pasar desapercibida y que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra impuntualidad pero luego escuché la suave voz del teléfono de hace apenas unos días.

"Bien, solo somos dos entrenadores en este equipo por lo que agradeceremos la ayuda de los padres en los entrenamientos." Mi cabeza giró hacia el hombre de pelo cobrizo parado a unos cuantos pies de Emmett, al mismo tiempo que mi boca se abría de par en par.

"La mamá del equipo es Bella Black, quien se hará cargo de los itinerarios y de la fiesta al final de la temporada". Sentí como un muy conocido enrojecimiento llegaba a mis mejillas al escuchar mi nombre, y luego se volteó a verme. Sus facciones cambiaron de curiosidad a comprensión en un instante y luego se volteó hacia Seth.

"¿Ella es tu mamá?". Le preguntó a Seth y mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas que antes. Seth asintió y luego él volteó de nuevo hacia mí con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Emmett continuó la plática contestando preguntas de los demás papás. Yo me encontraba observando a Edward y no fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, que reaccioné y miré hacia otro lado. ¡Es casado! Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez, pero mis ojos seguían volteando hacia él

Me tranquilicé y me fui a sentar a las gradas mientras los entrenadores se dirigían al campo con los chicos, animándolos y de vez en cuando deteniéndose para mostrarles la forma correcta de cachar la pelota. Yo veía a Seth escuchar todo cuando Edward le enseñaba como si se tratase de un superhéroe.

"Ey, ¿señora Black?" vi al hombre rubio que lanzaba las pelotas bajas a los chicos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en la reja; tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Solo Bella" respondí y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"¿Casada?" Me preguntó y me sentí incómoda ante la pregunta. En general los hombres no eran tan obvios respecto a sus intenciones.

"Este… divorciada" Le dije y volteé hacia otro lado rápidamente intentando evitar su interés ante mi situación civil y deseando que regresara su atención a los chicos.

"¡Bella!" una voz cantarina sonó detrás de mí y me giré agradecida por la interrupción. Alice trepó a las gradas junto a mí y miró duramente a la plaga mirona antes de poner toda su atención en mí.

"¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana?" preguntó ignorando completamente la molestia al otro lado de la reja. Oí un pequeño resoplido y vi de reojo como se volteaba y se dirigía a los chicos. Apenas estuvo suficientemente lejos le susurré a Alice.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?"

"Ese es el infame Michael Newton de la Constructora Newton". Arrugó su nariz y continuó, "Él y su esposa no tienen buena fama por aquí. Él tiende a ser un poco abusivo y ya conoces a su adorable esposa".

"¿Jessica?" asintió al ver que yo comprendí. _¡Magnífico, la bruja mala del oeste sería una piedra en mi zapato el resto de la temporada!_

"La única, y ya te comenté sobre sus… mejores cualidades". Movió la cabeza con desaprobación. "Lo siento por Edward, tendrá que evadir sus coqueteos los próximos tres meses." Miré hacia el campo y vi esos profundos ojos verdes fijos en mí. Volví a sentir el calor subiendo y a mis mejillas y giré mi vista rápidamente.

"¿Por fin conociste a Edward?" Alice me preguntó mientras seguía mi mirada hacia el campo.

"No formalmente" el dije suavemente. "Sin embargo, nos conocimos en la playa la noche en que me mudé". Alice se sorprendió levemente con mi comentario así que intenté explicarle deseando que no se hiciera con la idea equivocada.

"Estaba paseando a mi perro por la playa y no dejaba en paz a Edward". Alcé los hombros demostrando que no era gran cosas pero la mirada en los ojos de Alice me hizo pensar que ella no creía lo mismo.

"¿Cuándo fue esto?"

"Una semana antes del sábado pasado". Alice jaló aire con fuerza y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿El día ocho?" me preguntó sorprendida. Yo alcé una ceja ante su mirada inquisitiva.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" ella solo movió su cabeza.

"Es una gran coincidencia". Me seguía intrigando con su respuesta a medias.

"¿Qué es una coincidencia?" Yo pensé en la coincidencia de conocerlo en la playa y que luego nuestros hijos se hicieran amigos pero esa no era razón suficiente para la forma en que reaccionó ante la fecha. Alice pareció salir de su trance.

"Ninguna, ¿cómo va Seth con la práctica?" me molestó un poco su repentino cambio de tema pero luego me sentí un poco tonta por no poder contestar la pregunta por haber estado admirando a su hermano antes.

"Pues… parece que va bien". Miré al otro lado del campo y lo vi con Emmett, inclinado con un bate en las manos. Emmett estaba parado detrás de él ayudándolo a colocarse en la posición correcta el bate, para dárselo en sus manos. Seth tomó el bate y lo recargó en su hombro. Emmett suavemente lo tomó de su hombro y le enseñó cómo debía sostenerlo. Había una ternura en la forma en la que Emmett hablaba con los chicos. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo me había dado cuenta que amaba el juego y quería compartir su entusiasmo con su sobrino.

"Emmett es realmente bueno con los chicos", dije y Alice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, lo siento por él. Toda esa sabiduría sobre baseball y sin chicos con los cuales compartirlo. Anthony está completamente echado a perder por Edward y Emmett y su pasión por el juego, lo han vuelto una máquina de estadísticas andante." Me reí con ganas ante su evaluación.

"Aparentemente, se la ha pegado a mi hijo. Seth, que ha mi saber nunca había visto un partido de baseball en la televisión me soltó toda la información sobre los porcentajes de bateo de Sammy Sosa". Ella sonrío ampliamente.

"Sabes que Edward está muy contento de enseñar a Seth cómo lanzar. Tony no ha dejado de hablar sobre el tema desde el martes".

"Yo simplemente estoy muy agradecida de que lo haya tomado bajo su ala. Yo no tengo idea sobre el baseball".

"Es realmente sencillo" Una voz profunda contestó detrás de nosotras. Miré, sorprendida de que alguien estuviese escuchando nuestra conversación.

"Tyler Crowley de los 49es de San Francisco". Se presentó con una presuntuosa sonrisa. _¿Quién hace eso? Yo jamás me imaginaría decir 'Isabella Swan' Bióloga Marina. _Era obvio que tenía un gran concepto de si mismo. Su afán de parecer importante escurría de cada músculo.

Volteé a ver Alice que tenía la misma mirada molesta que, estoy segura, se vería en mi cara.

"Pensaba que te habías retirado de los 49es" Le contestó mientras una pícara sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. "¿Qué no te corrieron del equipo el año paso por uso de esteroides?" Solté una carcajada y tuve que taparme la boca rápidamente y voltear a otro lado intentando esconder mi reacción a la burla de sus palabras. Pero me fue imposible que mis hombros no temblaran mientras me reía en silencio.

"Las acusaciones no fueron probadas" dijo desafiante. Alice movió los hombros con desdén y luego me miró y giño el ojo, haciendo que me ganara un incontrolable ataque de risa.

"¡No importa!" Tyler se paró y se dirigió con prisa hacia el estacionamiento.

"Irá a lamentarse a su coche por un rato. No es de él de quien debes cuidarte. Lauren, su esposa es una bruja. Créeme. Lo sabrás en cuanto la veas. Imagínate una Barbie a la que le aumentaron todo lo que un cirujano pueda aumentar." Sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho para dar más peso a sus palabras y luego se rió. "Su hijo es una molestia también. Es el mejor amigo de James, el chico que molestó a Anthony en las pruebas." Asentí con la cabeza diciéndole que sabía de quién hablaba.

"Esos chicos han sido crueles con Anthony desde que empezó a ir al colegio. Creo que ahora con Seth cerca las cosas irán mejor". Sonreí como disculpa.

"Necesito disculparme de antemano por cualquier cosa que Seth pueda hacer en un futuro. No siempre piensa antes de actuar". Alice movió la mano restándole importancia.

"No te preocupes. Tony necesita un poco de aventura en su vida. Es un chico muy reservado".

"¿Tienen algo que hacer después de la práctica?" Me preguntó Alice.

"Nada, ir a casa y preparar la cena".

"¿Por qué no vienen y cenan pizza con nosotros?" Sonreí ante su invitación.

"Me parece fantástico". Tenía también un lado masoquista que quería obtener un poco más de información sobre Edward. Ya me había intentado yo convencer que sólo era porque Seth estaría pasando mucho tiempo con él. Era lógico que tuviera más información acerca del hombre que estaría con mi hijo tres veces a la semana.

"¿Quiénes estarán ahí?" pregunté buscando obtener más información sobre la esposa de Edward.

"Solo seremos, Edward, Tony, Liz, yo, y por supuesto, tú y Seth". Asentí con la cabeza aunque no había obtenido la respuesta que buscaba.

"¿La esposa de Edward está trabajando?" Una expresión de dolor cruzó la cara de Alice y pensé disculparme por mi curiosidad cuando me contestó.

"Tanya, su esposa, falleció hace tres años". Mi corazón se cayó hasta mis pies ante la pena que escuché en su voz. Era obvio que había estado muy unida a la esposa de Edward. Murmuré una disculpa pero ella solo me sonrió débilmente. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Tony y Elizabeth y contuve las lágrimas pensando en la pena que estos chicos han tenido que pasar. La pérdida ha de ser devastadora. En eso momento me sentí agradecida de que Seth todavía tuviese a Jake, aún cuando viviera en otro estado.

* * *

**Alimenten mi adicción dándome su opinión y veré que puedo hacer para que reciban**** el siguiente capítulo un poco antes esta semana. Se que se mueren de ganas por saber que va a pasar en la cena. *Sonrisa***

N/T

Hola soy Momams, tal como les comentó Bells en el capítulo anterior, vamos a estar trabajando ambas en esta historia, por lo que notarán algunas diferencias. Esperamos que no causen ningún problema. Si tienen alguna duda, háganoslo saber a través de los reviews.

Notarán una diferencia del capítulo 4 a este. El término empleado en la historia en inglés de "slugger" lo había puesto como "deportista", a partir de este capítulo, utilizaré "slugger" al igual que Bells.

¡Ojalá les guste!


	7. 7 Pizza

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen de nuevo.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo siete – Pizza

Seth y Anthony me estaban ayudando a recoger las bolas y el material cuando se acabó el entrenamiento. Mi mirada iba ocasionalmente a mi hermana mientras ella hablaba animadamente con la madre de Seth. Sacudí mi cabeza por la coincidencia que había juntado a nuestras dos familias.

Mientras lanzaba el surtido de bates en la bolsa, la miré casualmente y tuve que admitir que la valoración que hizo Alice sobre ella se quedó corta. Ella era hermosa y su pelo era espeso y rico, y yo tuve una repentina necesidad de pasar mis dedos por su pelo. _Déjalo Cullen. Es solo pelo._ Vi como echaba su cabeza atrás y reía por algo que Alice había dicho y me encontré a mí mismo riendo también.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! Seth y su madre van a venir a comer pizza con nosotros," dijo entusiasmadamente mientras yo cerraba la cremallera de la mochila y se la daba a él. Él echó la mochila sobre su hombro y sonrió anchamente mientras él y Seth corrían hacia el coche. De repente me sentí nervioso mientras me acercaba a Alice y Bella.

Mientras me aproximaba, la sonrisa de Alice se hizo más grande y no pude evitar estar levemente asustado por lo que ella hubiera planeado. Ella había intentado juntarme con sus amigas en el pasado, intentos que yo interrumpí antes de que ella pudiera hacer planes concretos. Sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos me decía que no iba a parar esta vez. Ella se encontró con mis ojos mientras yo llegaba detrás de Bella y rápidamente sacudía mi cabeza, advirtiéndola que se comportara.

"Bella. Este es mi hermano Edward," cantó cuando yo paré detrás de ella. Miré a la cara de Bella y me estaba dando una cálida sonrisa. Estuve momentáneamente impresionado por la auténtica forma en que ella tomó mi mano y la sacudió firmemente. No había más motivos en sus acciones y por una vez estuvo bien no sentirme incómodo con el sexo opuesto.

"Está bien ponerle un nombre a la cara." Reí casualmente por su tono bromista.

"Lo mismo digo. Simplemente pensaba en ti como la dueña de Buddy." _Oh no, ¿acabo de admitir que he pensado en ella antes?_ Alice empezó a saltar en su lugar y yo tuve mi respuesta. Me grité mentalmente por la metedura de pata. Ahora va a ser imposible detener a Alice de jugar a hacer parejas. Ella tenía tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada si mostraba algún interés en algo. _¿Realmente me había vuelto tan solitario?_

"Tengo que ir a recoger a Liz a la casa de su amiga y luego nos encontraremos con vosotros en la pizzería," dijo Alice mientras cogía su bolso de diseñador y se dirigía a su coche. La vimos dar saltitos a través del campo y escuché a Bella reír detrás de mí.

"Tiene demasiada energía." Reí por su evaluación.

"Si yo te contara." Bella me sonrió y por primera vez desde que Tanya murió, quise conocer a alguien.

"Así que… ¿Alice te ayuda con los niños?" preguntó en casi un susurró.

"Uh… sí." Me pregunté cuanto le habría contado Alice sobre la situación de nuestra familia. Mi mano fue inmediatamente a mi anillo y le di vueltas en mi dedo cuidadosamente. Si Bella notó mis acciones, no dijo nada. Gracias a mi articulada respuesta, fuimos silenciosamente al aparcamiento juntos.

Seth y Tony estaban corriendo alrededor de mi coche en una bola de energía. Mi normalmente reservado hijo estaba riendo y gritando al límite de sus pulmones. Sonreí por su energía y me pregunté por un momento se este era quien realmente era. Raramente veía este lado juguetón de él.

"¡Papá! ¿Puede ir Seth con nosotros?" Él saltó sobre las puntas de sus pies y vi a Alice en su entusiasmo. _¿Cómo se suponía que iba a negarme?_

"Por mí está bien, pero depende de su madre." Apunté a Bella y ella me sonrió.

"Está bien," dijo mientras yo asentía hacia los chicos, que saltaron al asiento trasero y abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad.

"¿Sabes dónde está Allegro's Pizza?" Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "Está a solo un par de manzanas, puedes seguirme." Sonriendo ampliamente, entré en mi coche. Vi como ella subía rápidamente en su coche y salí.

Paré en el aparcamiento y Bella aparcó a mi lado. Salí y fui a su coche, abriendo la puerta para ella. Ella levantó la vista a mí en shock y yo me sentí un poco tonto por ser tan formal. Extendí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche y ella empezó a partirse de risa. Escuché un resoplido ocasional salir de ella y me ofendí un poco por su respuesta. No era la reacción que esperaba. Le fruncí el ceño y eventualmente ella levantó la vista a mí con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento. No esperaba que el cortés caballero viniera a ayudarme a bajar del coche." Sus ojos bailaron mientras me sonreía satisfecha y yo me di cuenta de que ella solo estaba bromeando. Supongo que era un poco tonto pero mi madre siempre me enseñó a ser cortés y caballeroso. Le sonreí pero extendí mi mano igualmente. Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y tomó mi mano.

Cuando liberé su mano, aún pude sentir su huella en ella mientras flexionaba mis dedos intentando borrar la sensación y la misteriosa culpa. Seth y Tony estaban viendo calladamente todo el intercambio así que me volví a ellos.

"Siempre abrid la puerta y ofreced vuestra mano a una dama," instruí mientras los dos chicos miraban y asentían. Me volví a Bella y ella rodó sus ojos, dándome una sonrisa torcida. Los chicos corrieron al restaurante y estaban dentro yendo a los videojuegos antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la puerta. Abrí la puerta y le indiqué que fuera delante de mí. Escuché un pequeño suspiro escapar de sus labios antes de que se diera la vuelta y quedara frente a mí.

"Honestamente, la caballerosidad puede tomarse un descanso. Puedo abrir la puerta yo misma." Tomé su codo y la dirigí dentro del restaurante.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes, pero ese no es el punto."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente el punto?"

"¿Dejas a alguien hacer algo por ti?" Ella pensó en esa pregunta un momento y luego suspiró pensativamente.

"No, no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien sea tan… tan atento." Le di mi sonrisa torcida y me incliné para susurrar en su oído.

"No deberías pedir nada menos." Me alejé y fui a la barra a pedir un par de pizzas y una jarra de cerveza sin alcohol. Ella estaba sobre mi hombro intentando poner veinte dólares en mi mano pero me negué a aceptarlo.

"Yo invito," dije pero ella puso el dinero dentro de mi camisa y se alejó. Reí por su determinación y saqué el billete de mi camisa. Cogí la jarra y los vasos y la seguí a una mesa. Los chicos llegaron corriendo justo mientras nos sentábamos.

"Papá, ¿nos das veinticinco centavos para el juego?" Le sonreí ampliamente a Bella y saqué los veinte que me había dado, mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se lo daba a Seth.

"Tu madre ha dicho que podéis tener diez dólares en monedas de 25 centavos, solo asegúrate de darle a tu madre el cambio." Los chicos cogieron el dinero y fueron a la barra mientras ella me miraba furiosamente al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Qué?" pregunté inocentemente. Bella sacudió su cabeza y me dio una sonrisa brillante.

"Sueles conseguir lo que quieres, ¿verdad?" reí por su evaluación.

"La mayoría de las veces, sí."

"Así que, ¿a qué te dedicas, Edward?" Ella movió su pajita en su bebida y levantó la vista a mí.

"Soy uno de los cirujanos residentes en el Hospital Comunitario. He estado allí por unos cinco años." Ella asintió pensativamente antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

"¿Y tu? ¿Qué te ha traído a Monterey?"

"Una antigua profesora me llamó y me hizo saber que había un puesto de trabajo en el Acuario." Sus ojos se encendieron mientras hablaba. "Estaré trabajando con el tiburón blanco mientras esté aquí. Es bastante increíble que la hayan tenido durante tanto tiempo."

Nos sentamos y hablamos por un rato sobre su anterior estadía en Monterey y mis estudios en Stanford. Me maravillé por la facilidad con que nuestra conversación fluía. Ella era interesante y me di cuenta que cuanto ella más hablaba, más quería saber sobre ella. Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra conversación que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de que Alice había entrado con Liz.

Liz se sentó a mi lado y envolvió su brazo a mí alrededor. Raramente ella mostraba cualquier forma de afecto así que lo atesoré mientras duró, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de ella y la eché hacia mi lado.

"Liz, ¿recuerdas a Bella?" preguntó Alice mientras ponía un vaso de soda. Liz asintió y miró a Bella.

"¿Estás casada?" le preguntó Elizabeth a Bella. No estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía con su pregunta y tampoco estaba completamente seguro de si quería saberlo. Últimamente, ella era una bomba de tiempo y raramente se desactivaba a sí misma. La apreté más cerca de mí en un aviso de no ser maleducada.

"Divorciada," dijo Bella calladamente y pude sentir que estaba levemente avergonzada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Liz e inmediatamente lo corté sin gustarme a donde estaba yendo esto.

"Lo siento, Bella; por favor no te sientas obligada a responder a esa pregunta. Ha sido maleducado," dije mientras le daba a mi hija un suave apretón dejándole saber que era el final de su interrogatorio. Ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho, avergonzada por mi reprimenda.

"Liz, apuesto que no puedes ganarme al Ms. Pac Man esta vez," retó Alice. Buscando alguna razón para marcharse, Liz se levantó y rápidamente fue a la sala de juegos. Alice me dio un giño conspiratorio y se excusó de la mesa.

"De nuevo, me disculpo por su maleducado interrogatorio," dije una vez que ellas estaban fuera de nuestro campo de audición. Bella sacudió su mano.

"Por favor… si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que Seth dice algo que no debería, sería rica." Reímos juntos por la incomodidad de la situación. Los ojos de Bella fueron de su bebida a mis manos y me di cuenta de que estaba girando mi alianza otra vez. Quité mis manos de la mesa y las puse en mi regazo.

"Así que… ¿qué te parece la escuela?" pregunté intentando retomar la conversación que estábamos teniendo antes de que Liz hiciera las cosas incómodas.

"Mientras estaba registrando a Seth el primer día tuve un shock. Prácticamente eché abajo a Clint Eastwood en uno de mis momentos más elegantes," confesó con una risa. "Estaba tan eclipsada que apenas pude disculparme."

"Te vi en la oficina ese día," admití e inmediatamente deseé haber mantenido mi boca cerrada. Ella bajó la vista a su bebida y vi un profundo sonrojo cubrir su piel. _Encantador._

"Te vi a través de la ventana de la oficina cuando dejé a los niños. Te reconocí de la playa," intenté explicar sin sonar como un acosador. Ella me dio una sonrisa tímida y me golpeé mentalmente por la boca que tenía, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir realmente después de eso. Yo no entendía completamente como podíamos tener una conversación tan sencilla y luego volverla tan terriblemente incómoda.

La pizza llegó y los niños llegaron con Alice siguiéndolos de cerca. Los chicos dominaron la mayoría de la conversación en la mesa y yo pillé a Elizabeth mirando fijamente a Bella algunas veces durante la cena pero Bella parecía no estar al tanto de la manera en que Elizabeth la miraba.

"Deberíamos irnos. Gracias por la cena," me dijo Bella mientras se levantaba con Seth.

"Awwww, mamá. ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? Todavía me quedan dos monedas de veinticinco," lloriqueó Seth antes de mostrar sus dos últimos veinticinco centavos. Bella le dio _la mirada_ y luego sacudió su cabeza. Él se calló instantáneamente. Tenía que concederle que era una experta en _la mirada_. Era algo que Tanya y Esme también conocían perfectamente. Tal vez era una cosa de madres porque cada vez que yo intentaba hacerlo, ellos lloriqueaban más.

Ella me sonrió y yo tampoco quise que se fuera ya.

"La información del equipo." Recordé mientras saltaba de mi asiento un poco demasiado ansioso. Escuché que Alice se reía por lo bajo y le lancé una mirada furiosa antes de dirigirme con Bella al aparcamiento. Seth subió al coche y cerró la puerta, dejándonos solos otra vez.

Busqué torpemente mis llaves y luego recogí la información del asiento delantero.

"Aquí está toda la información del equipo de la que hablamos por teléfono. Uh… si tienes alguna pregunta, los números de mi casa y mi móvil están aquí." Busqué en el papel por un momento antes de dárselo. Escuché una pequeña risita salir de ella y levanté la vista para ver un brillo en sus ojos. Me cautivó con sus cálidos ojos marrones.

"Si querías darme tu número, hay mejores formas de hacerlo," bromeó. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y estiré mi mano y quité un mechón de pelo de su hombro. Fue tan natural que no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya lo había hecho.

"Si tú lo querías, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo." Ella movió su cabeza con un gesto tímido y fue a su coche. Sentí pánico por un momento de haber dicho algo malo pero luego ella se dio la vuelta cuando llegó a la puerta de su coche.

"¿No vas a abrirme la puerta?" Le di una sonrisa torcida y rápidamente fui a su puerta. Hice una pequeña reverencia y luego un gran movimiento del brazo, exagerando el cortés acto.

"Su alteza, su carruaje espera." Ella resopló por mi dramatismo y yo reí por su risa no-propia-de-una-dama.

"Gracias, valiente caballero." Ella hizo una reverencia y luego subió a su asiento. Cerré la puerta fuertemente y me quedé al lado del coche hasta que se fue.

Mientras volvía dentro del restaurante, reí para mí mismo. _No puedo creer que haya flirteado con ella._ ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que he hecho eso? Todo parecía tan natural pero ahora me preguntaba si tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. No quería hacer las cosas más incómodas entre nosotros, pero ella lo empezó así que tal vez ella estaba bien con ello. Me gruñí a mí mismo por las auto-dudas que tenía. Era confiado en todos los aspectos de mi vida excepto en esto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en este tipo de situación.

"Quiero ir con la Tía Ally en el Porsche. Tú ya has ido en él hoy." Tony cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró furiosamente a su hermana.

"Liz, ¿por qué no vas tú conmigo? No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar hoy." Intenté acabar con la situación antes de que tuviéramos una guerra en medio del restaurante. Ella le dio a Anthony una mirada severa y salió pisando fuerte hasta mi coche. Alice se encogió de hombros, luego cogió a un victorioso Anthony por la mano y le llevó a su coche.

"¿Por qué ha venido la madre de Seth?" demandó Elizabeth cuando me subí al coche. Pude oír los celos en su voz.

"Bueno… La Tía Alice la invitó. Yo también voy a estar trabajando con Seth tanto como con Tony en lanzamientos así que estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría conocer a quien va a estar pasando tiempo con su hijo."

"¿Te gusta?"

"Parece agradable," dije vagamente, esperando que dejara el interrogatorio.

"No, papá, no me refiero a eso. ¿Te gusta, gusta?"

"Elizabeth, acabo de conocer a la mujer, por el amor de Dios. Cálmate. Probablemente pasaremos tiempo juntos debido al baseball. ¿No puede tu padre tener una _amiga_?" le pregunté, enfatizando el amiga. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró por la ventana. Tras un largo silencio ella cedió.

"Sí. Necesitas más amigos, papá. Nunca haces nada a no ser que sea con nosotros." Estiré el brazo y palmeé su rodilla.

"Gracias cariño, pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y tu hermano así que no estoy sacrificando nada." Aparcamos en el camino de entrada y Liz desabrochó su cinturón y se sentó rápidamente en mi regazo.

"Te quiero, papi," susurró en mi camisa y por un momento vi otra vez a mi pequeña niña. Esa que amaba acurrucarse y hacer collares de margaritas, la pequeña niña que era antes de que creciera demasiado rápido por la tragedia. Besé la cima de su cabeza y bajé del coche, lanzándola a mi espalda subí corriendo los escalones hasta la puerta principal. Ella gritó llena de alegría mientras yo corría dentro de la sala de estar y la lancé al sofá.

"Tienes diez minutos y luego la lección de piano." Ella asintió rápidamente y corrió a su habitación.

"Así que, hermano mayor. Parecías un poco íntimo con Bella cuando nosotras llegamos." Alice me dio una mirada cómplice. _¿Realmente era eso lo que parecía?_

"Alice, por favor. Nada de hacer parejas." Ella sacó su labio inferior en un puchero.

"Vamos, Edward. Han pasado tres años. Es hora de seguir adelante." _Aquí vamos otra vez._ La infame charla sobre seguir adelante.

"¿Honestamente piensas que Tanya querría que estuvieras solo para siempre? Yo también la quería, Edward. También la echo de menos. Ella era mi mejor amiga y se que ella querría que encontraras a alguien que pudiera hacerte feliz. No estoy diciendo que Bella sea quien tiene que hacer eso pero necesitas salir… tener citas… diablos, echar un polvo. ¡No me importa, solo haz _algo_!"

Reí por su charla. Esa era la primera vez que ella me decía que saliera y tuviera algo. _Mierda, esta era la primera vez que he encontrado sus comentarios graciosos._ Normalmente acabamos discutiendo por horas.

"Tal vez," concedí. Ella gritó fuerte y dio palmadas. "Cálmate, Alice. Si el momento correcto llega, lo consideraré."

"¿Qué pasa con Bella? Ella es atractiva e inteligente. Estoy segura de que ella te lo haría."

"Alice," avisé sobre mis risas. "No puedo creer que tengamos los mismos padres. ¿No te enseñó Esme nada sobre ser una dama?" Ella me sonrió satisfecha y luego sacudió su cabeza, una sonrisa traviesa jugaba en sus labios. Instantáneamente reconocí su entrometido comportamiento.

"No metas a la entrometida duende en ti en medio de esto. Si pasa, pasa. No necesito que ayudes," la regañé, sabiendo que si no lo paraba, me encontraría metido hasta el cuello en uno de sus planes.

"No te preocupes, querido hermano. No haré nada para estar entre ti y una dulce pieza de…"

"¿Papá? ¿Estás listo para la lección de piano?" dijo Liz mientras entraba en la habitación con su pijama de franela y sus zapatillas de conejo. Le dije a Alice con la mirada que no terminara la frase que iba a decir. Ella me guiñó y luego se fue hacia su habitación.

Pasé la media hora siguiente enseñándole a Elizabeth como tocar _The Entertainer._ Sus habilidades estaban mejorando rápidamente y estaba impresionado por lo bien que ella podía tocar de oído. Cuando terminamos, se inclinó contra mí.

"Toca la canción de mamá, Papi." Era la primera que ella había pedido escucharla desde la muerte de Tanya. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente.

"Lo siento, cariño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No creo que pueda hacerle justicia." Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo y asintió.

"Está bien." Ella se limpió las lágrimas y yo envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, poniéndola en mi regazo. "Tal vez, puedes practicar y enseñármelo la semana que viene. Realmente quiero aprender a tocarla." Asentí y luego le di un beso en la cima de la cabeza.

"Veré que puedo hacer." No pude prometerle que podría darle lo que ella quería. El teléfono sonó mientras Alice salía de su habitación. Ella bailó rápidamente hasta él y una gran sonrisa encendió sus facciones cuando vio el identificador de llamadas.

"Ve a la cama y estaré ahí en un minuto," susurré. Elizabeth se levantó y besó mi mejilla antes de correr a su habitación.

"Edward, el teléfono es para ti," cantó desde la cocina. Me levanté del piano y entré en la cocina. La sonrisa de Alice era incluso más grande de lo que lo era hace un segundo y concluí que solo podía ser una persona.

_Bella_

"¿Hola?"

"Edward, hola soy Bella." Sonaba un poco nerviosa. Sonreí, gustándome que yo no fuera el único. Alejé a Alice porque ella podría agarrarse a cada palabra que yo dijera. Con un puchero me dejó solo.

"Hola, ¿qué puedo hacerte?" Oí un pequeño jadeo de la sala de estar e inmediatamente noté mi metedura de pata.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó Bella con una pequeña risa en su voz.

"Quiero decir, por ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"_ Buena esa, estúpido._ Enterré mi cara en mis manos, totalmente mortificado por lo que acababa de decir. Escuché la risa como campanillas de Alice desde la otra habitación. _Ella nunca me va a dejar olvidar esto._

"Um…" Rió nerviosamente. "Me estaba preguntando sobre la práctica de lanzamiento de Seth mañana. Tú mencionaste lunes, miércoles y viernes."

"Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde mañana, así que podemos empezar el lunes," sugerí, intentado desesperadamente que la vergüenza no se mostrara en mi voz.

"Eso será genial. Empiezo a trabajar el lunes, así que iré por el campo sobre las cinco y media."

"Claro, te veré entonces," dije y luego colgué el teléfono tras nuestras despedidas. Me di la vuelta y Alice estaba inclinada contra el marco de la puerta.

"Estás muy mal." Sonrió satisfecha.

"Cállate," gruñí y luego pasé mis dedos por mi pelo. _Estúpida duende molesta._

* * *

**N/T**

Hola!

Aquí tenéis el capitulo de la cena. Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews y por leer.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Besos


	8. 8 El Acuario de la Bahía de Monterrey

**Disclaimer:****nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.****  
****Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.****  
**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**El Acuario de la Bahía de Monterrey**

**Bella San Black**

"¡Seth, alimenta a tu perro!" Grité por tercera vez desde el baño mientras intentaba no sacarme el ojo con el rímel.

"Ya, voy, ya voy. Cielos mamá, no tienes que gritar. Salió dando pasos fuertes de su cuarto y hacia la puerta. Yo seguí gruñendo entre dientes. ¿Por qué tendrá que comportarse así, justo el primer día que yo tengo que ir a trabajar? Regresé el rímel a la bolsa de maquillaje y apreté mi pelo intentando que los rizos se noten más. Abrí el cajón debajo del lavabo, buscando el rociador de pelo, pero en su lugar, algo verde se lanzó hacia mí. De mis labios, salió un grito capaz de enfriarle la sangre a cualquiera mientras una enorme y babosa rana verde aterrizaba sobre el calcetín y mi pie. Grité nuevamente, y con un movimiento brusco quité de mi pie a la ofensiva criatura antes de salir del baño azotando la puerta tras de mi.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo antes de que el calor subiera a mis mejillas. _Cuenta hasta diez, Isabella. Solo es un niño curioso al que le gustan los reptiles. No era su intención matarte de un susto._ Entré a la cocina al mismo tiempo que Seth volvía.

"¿Qué pasó mamá te oí gritar?" Me lanzó una mirada inocente que consiguió que todo el enojo que había estado sintiendo desapareciera.

"Hay una rana muy grande en el baño." Me miró emocionado y luego se dio cuenta de que mi descubrimiento acerca de su nuevo amigo, quizá no era tan bueno.

"Lo siento mamá. No se como se escapó." Suspiré fuertemente y moví la cabeza.

"Es hora de irnos, ¿estás listo? ¿Te cepillaste los dientes?" le pregunté mientras corría al baño a rescatar a su mascota y depositarla en la jaula que había armado con cajas de zapatos. _Nota a mí misma, pasar a la tienda de mascotas por una jaula especial para reptiles, ¿por qué es que sigo permitiendo esto?_

Regresó al baño a cepillarse los dientes en lo que yo me terminaba de arreglar. Diez minutos más tarde, por fin estábamos en el coche y rumbo a la escuela. Me acerqué a la zona de descenso y miré alrededor, esperando ver a Edward como el viernes en la mañana.

"No olvides que te vas a casa de Anthony hoy. Iré por ti al campo cuando salga de trabajar."

"Bye mamá". Seth se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta. Me dirigí a la calle y sentí una punzada de decepción por no poder ver a Edward. Mientras manejaba hacia el Acuario mi menté regresó por millonésima vez a la primera noche de prácticas.

Nunca había conocido a alguien como Edward. Su actuar educado, era algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada. Todos los amigos de Jake eran mis amigos y actuaban como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Tenías suerte si te alcanzaba una rebanada de pizza. Estoy segura que sus padres los hacían pasar hambre cuando eran niños. No recuerdo a Jake abriéndome la puerta nunca. En ese entonces no me molestaba pues así era él, pero ahora que he tenido una prueba de cortesía, ¿podría volver a ser la Bella que no tenía idea y que era feliz con lo que tenía? Y luego recordé todas las veces en los últimos días que Seth había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Edward abriendo mi puerta. Cada vez que me acercaba a una puerta me quejaba por dentro.

Aunque Edward es viudo, sabía que no está disponible. Todavía usa su anillo de matrimonio después de tres años. Esa clase de devoción muestra que tuvieron un amor al que yo nunca podré alcanzar, y no quería cargar con ese tipo de presión, me dije a mi misma. Pero sin importar cuántas veces me lo repitiese, no funcionaría; mi mente seguía volviendo a esa posibilidad. El _respondió_ a mi coqueteo y su pequeño desliz en el teléfono me tenía deseando que esté pensando en mí no solo en forma platónica. Sonreí al recordar lo incómodo de nuestra conversación telefónica. Parecía nervioso y a mí, se me hizo algo muy tierno.

Llegué al Acuario con solo unos minutos extras así que me apresuré hacia la entrada trasera mirando alrededor, sin saber realmente a donde dirigirme.

"Hola, ¿eres Isabella Black?" Una chica de pelo castaño y de aproximadamente mi misma estatura preguntó.

"Si soy yo, pero es solo Bella". Sonreí extendiendo mi mano para presentarme. Ella la tomó con firmeza entre las suyas.

"¡Magnífico!, soy Ángela Weber, la especialista ambiental para el proyecto del tiburón. Estaremos trabajando muy cerca para asegurarnos que la tiburón blanco obtenga lo que necesite." Asentí con la cabeza y ella me guió por un largo pasillo que conducía al estanque de la bahía exterior. Parloteó sobre todas las cosas que yo tendré que hacer y me aseguró que estaría pegada a mi hasta que me sienta segura de poder hacerlo sola.

Subimos por una larga escalera que terminaba en una gran puerta de metal, la que conduce al cuarto de observación. Miré hacia el tanque queriendo ver a la hermosa criatura que sería mi responsabilidad. Todavía era incapaz de creer que estaba yo aquí.

"Aquí es donde pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo. Tiene un horario de alimentación diario y tenemos que seguirlo al pie de la letra o no comerá. Es algo especial respecto al dónde, cuándo y cómo se alimenta." Estaba tan emocionada ante la idea de verla comer que casi no me podía controlar.

Esto era realmente una oportunidad única en la vida. Jamás un gran tiburón blanco había durado más que unos cuantos días en cautiverio. Los Acuarios tenían que liberarlos cuando se rehusaban a comer. Pero no este maravilloso pez. Le tomó algunos días acostumbrase a su entorno y por lo que podría considerarse un milagro, comió. Recuerdo haber leído sobre el milagroso suceso en el periódico y seguí su avance a través del internet hasta que recibí la llamada para venir y ser parte del proyecto.

La logré ver y contuve mi respiración emocionada mientras ella nadaba justo frente a la ventana. Me quedé ahí, quieta, maravillada ante la fuerza pura y gracia de sus movimientos. Medía aproximadamente 7 pies (n/t aproximadamente 6.3 mts) y podía ver las claras cicatrices en su aleta por la lucha, probablemente al quedar atrapada en las redes de los pescadores.

"Impresionante, ¿verdad?" escuché a Ángela murmurar detrás de mi. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por la emoción que sentía por estar aquí. Ella se rió de mi asombro y mi silencio.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana, llenando papeleo y aclimatándome con la forma de manejar el equipo de grabación y las hojas de datos que tendrían que ser completadas cada hora. Pasamos otro rato verificando los niveles de agua y los valores químicos del tanque antes de que me recordara que era la hora de comer. Me dirigí por el pasillo hacia el lobby central donde de inmediato ubiqué a Alice. Me saludó con la mano mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

"Hey Bella, ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el trabajo?"

"Ha sido impresionante. Me dirijo a comer." Le dije con una emocionada sonrisa en mi cara.

"Qué bien, yo también. ¿Quieres que comamos juntas?" Preguntó Alice saltando levemente sobre sus pies.

"Claro, suena bien, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Jasper, mi prometido, tiene un restaurante sobre Cannery Row como a una cuadra de aquí." Dijo golpeando sus manos y pasando su brazo a través del mío.

"Suena bien." Caminamos fuera del lobby y hacia Cannery Row. El sol brillaba y sonreí, agradeciendo la oportunidad de vivir en un área en la que solo llueve unas cuantas semanas al año. Era una gran diferencia con La Push y prometí disfrutar cada instante.

"¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?" me preguntó Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a paso rápido hacia Cannery Row.

"El clima" sonreí aún más, "Washington era húmedo, húmedo y más húmedo sobre todo al inicio de la primavera. Este clima se siente como los pocos días de verano allá arriba, y me encanta." Alice saltó feliz a mi lado.

"¿Por qué vivías en un lugar que te disgustaba tanto?, la vida es muy corta para resignarse a la mediocridad" Me miró inquisitiva y yo solo alcé los hombros.

"Mi ex-marido tiene familia y responsabilidades ahí, además mi papá todavía vive en la zona." Asintió con la cabeza mientras empujaba la puerta del Restaurante Paradiso. Un impresionantemente guapo hombre rubio estaba hablado suavemente con la recepcionista cuando Alice saltó y se lanzó hacia sus brazos. Una carcajada se pudo oír a través de los fuertes besos con los que cubría su cara. Me reí ante la cara de sorpresa de la recepcionista.

"Tranquilízate, cariño. Vas a asustar a mi nueva recepcionista" Alice se despegó y susurró una disculpa.

"Jasper, quiero presentarte a Bella." Dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y se acercaban a donde estaba yo. El me sonrió y estrechó mi mano.

"Esta es la mujer de la que mi hermosa prometida no deja de hablar." Bromeó al jalar a Alice hacia el. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, apretándolo mientras me sonreía.

"Espero que puras cosas buenas" tuve que preguntar.

"Por supuesto, pero tienes que tener cuidado con sus planes de casa…." Dejó escapar un fuerte "Umph" cuando Alice lo detuvo con un codazo en el estómago. Miré a ambos con curiosidad mientras Jasper se sobaba su ahora adolorido estómago.

"Venimos a comer, ¿nos puedes acompañar?" preguntó ella ignorando completamente su reciente y brutal ataque.

"Lo siento, amor. Tengo que ir a Talbott's Vineyard en el Valle a recoger el vino para la fiesta de esta noche." El labio de Alice se acomodó formando un perfecto puchero. Estoy segura que de haberlo intentado yo me hubiese visto mal, pero en ella, funcionó. Los ojos de Jasper se llenaron de pesar mientras la jalaba hacia el y besaba su frente.

"Te prometo que pasaremos un rato juntos esta noche." La besó con suavidad mientras yo miraba en otra dirección, no queriendo interferir en la ternura del instante.

"Samantha, por favor asegúrate de que atiendan bien a mi prometida y su amiga." Se inclinó y susurró algo al oído de Alice antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

"Fue un placer conocerte Bella", dijo sobre su hombro.

"Igualmente", saludé mientras salía por la puerta principal. Alice volvió a tomar mi brazo y nos giró hacia la recepcionista.

"Nos gustaría una mesa junto a la ventana, por favor." Alice le dijo mientras ella nos guiaba hacia una pequeña mesa con vista a la bahía. El sol parecía bailar sobre las olas y bancos de algas justo debajo de nosotros, mientras encontré a una nutria y a su cría flotando entre las algas. Se lo señalé a Alice que volteó a mirar lo que le señalaba y luego de vuelta a su menú. Espero nunca llegar al punto en el que las maravillas del océano dejen de sorprenderme.

"Son tiernos, ¿no crees?" dijo en tono ausente mientras cerraba su menú y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

"Es increíble poderlos ver en su propio hábitat. ¿Puedes ver a la cría?" le pregunté mientras volvía la mirada hacia ellos y asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Probablemente tenga entre 8 a 10 semanas. Obsérvalos bien. Ella lo está enseñando a sumergirse. Por lo general, sus primeros intentos tienen poco valor nutricional. Tienden a ir por objetos brillantes como estrellas de mar y piedritas." Alice rió e hizo suaves ruidos mientras la madre colocaba a la cría sobre su estómago para peinarlo con cuidado.

"Es mucho mas interesante verlos cuando hay alguien que me diga lo que están haciendo." Aceptó cuando el mesero se acercaba a tomar nuestra orden e ir por las bebidas.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano?" Casi me ahogo con un trozo de hielo por la impresión de su pregunta.

"Pare ser buen tipo" respondí mientras Alice alzaba los ojos y me sonreía.

"No me refería a eso y lo sabes. ¿Considerarías salir en una cita con él?" Llegó al punto rápidamente y tuve que admitir que no se va por las ramas.

"Este… no lo sé." Me lanzó una mirada que claramente daba entender que no iba a dejar el tema hasta que respondiese su pregunta. Suspiré y me puse a jugar con mi pan. "Es un hombre guapo, tiene un trabajo estable y es excelente con los chicos. ¿Qué mujer no querría salir con él?" Admití antes de llenar mi boca con pan. Alice sonrió ampliamente y dejó el tema.

"¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

"Necesito recoger a Seth de la práctica de picheo, eso es todo."

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar, sólo adultos? Hay un muy buen restaurante en Fisherman's Warf que tiene la mejor crema de almejas. Luego hay un lugarcito en Alvardo con postres dignos de hacerte morir e ir al cielo."

"No sé Alice, yo…" me interrumpió en plena oración.

"Seth se puede quedar en la casa y yo conseguiré una niñera. ¿Te importaría si invito a Edward y a Emmett?" Mi menté empezó a acelerarse con la idea de ver a Edward. Mordí mi labio considerando la idea.

"Está bien, pero no puede acabar muy tarde. Tengo que trabajar en la mañana." El nivel de emoción de Alice alcanzó un 10 en la escala de Richter con su movimiento constante el resto de la comida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto del día laboral pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta estaba algo nerviosa y estacionándome junto al campo de baseball. Me quedé sentada en el coche unos minutos viendo a Edward de pie junto a Seth, enseñándole algo antes de que Seth moviera su brazo hacia atrás y lanzara una bola que pasó demasiado alta sobre la cabeza de Tony para poder atraparla. Anthony saltó desde su posición en cuclillas para ir tras la bola. Lentamente salí del auto y me dirigí hacia ellos, Seth asentía con la cabeza a lo que Edward le decía mientras yo camine y me acerqué sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

"Hey, ¿cómo estuvo la práctica?" pregunté, sorprendiendo a Edward, que brincó y giró para mirarme.

"Lo siento", murmuré cuando sus ojos sorprendidos se posaron en los míos. Giró la cabeza, pasando sus dedos sobre ella.

"No, no. Está bien" Me sonrió y luego volteó a ver a Seth. "¿Tu que crees Seth? ¿Qué tal estuvo?" Seth agachó la cabeza y vi un poco de derrota en sus ojos antes de que mirara el piso.

"Soy pésimo", dijo suavemente. Yo quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto sentía haberlo condenado a heredar mi coordinación. Me empecé a acercar pero Edward alzó la mano para detenerme.

"Eso no es cierto Seth. Tienes una gran fuerza tras tus lanzamientos, solo necesitamos que la regules y enfocarnos en la puntería." Los ojos de Seth se movieron en dirección a Edward y pude ver una lágrima apareciendo en la esquina. Mi corazón se rompió y mi primera reacción fue sacarlo del baseball para que no tuviera que enfrentar un desencanto.

"Pero nunca seré tan bueno como Tony." Su labio tembló un poco y miré rápidamente a Edward por si necesitaba intervenir. Alzó su mano y la puso suavemente sobre el pequeño hombro de Seth.

"Anthony ha jugado los últimos tres años y se a entrenado como pitcher dos años, así que no te puedes comparar con él. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, y no tengo duda de que serás un magnífico pitcher." Observe de cerca de Edward infundir confianza a mi hijo y en ese momento sentí lo que Seth se estaba perdiendo. Si dependiera de mí, lo protegería de cualquier dolor, lo envolvería en una burbuja para mantenerlo a salvo de todo; es simplemente mi instinto materno. Sin embargo, él necesitaba de un modelo masculino fuerte que lo guíe a través de su duda y le de confianza en sus esfuerzos.

"¿De verdad crees que puedo llegar a ser tan bueno como Tony?" Seth preguntó con una pizca de esperanza. Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"Claro, debes recordar que hoy es tu primer día. Va a tomar tiempo pero lo lograrás pronto." Seth sonrío ampliamente y se veía orgulloso ante las palabras de aliento que Edward le había dado.

"Ahora, ve a ayudar a Anthony a levantar todas las pelotas" dijo a Seth al tiempo que le daba un leve empujón hacia donde Tony ya estaba alzando pelotas y arrojándolas a un bote. Lo vi alejarse corriendo y luego me volteé hacia Edward. El me sonreía y de momento me sentí consciente de mi misma, como cuando se te queda un trozo de espinaca entre los dientes.

"No creo que tengas idea de en lo que te has metido." Me dijo con una sonrisa. _¿Qué?_ Me le quedé viendo con curiosidad.

"Es, extremadamente estresante ver a tu hijo en el montículo de pitcheo. No puedes correr a defenderlo y habrá veces en que tendrá que mantenerse ahí, aún cuando esté lanzando mal. Déjame enseñarlo y no te conviertas en mamá oso conmigo." Se rió de la expresión de sorpresa en mi cara. "Vi la forma en que querías acurrucarlo cuando se molestó. Algunas veces necesitan aguantarse y superarlo." Me dirigió una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón latiera con un poco más de fuerza en mi pecho.

"No me gusta verlo tan molesto." Dije con timidez mientras volteaba a ver cómo los chicos levantaban las pelotas. Estaba intentado evadir su mirada.

"Tiene que acostumbrase a la presión, al igual que tú. ¿Estas lista?" negué con la cabeza y el se rió consiguiendo que yo sonriera.

"No, y creo que nunca estaré lista, pero prometo no ponerme como 'mamá osa' contigo" le dije haciendo la señal de comillas en el aire mientras sonreía. Escuché un chillido proveniente del campo y al voltear vi a Seth y Anthony rodando sobre el pasto.

Edward se rió con fuerza y los llamó, "¡hora de irse chicos!"

"¡Aayyy papá!, quiero pasar tiempo con Seth", Anthony chilló.

"Pues, me parece muy bien que vendrá a la casa como en una hora." Dijo Edward a la vez que Seth y Anthony me veían a mí para que confirmara la noticia. Cuando asentí, empezaron a saltar de emoción. Seth tomó mi mano y me empezó a jalar en dirección al coche.

"Nos vemos en un rato" Seth gritó sobre su hombro mientras seguía jalándome. Me pude voltear solo lo suficiente para ver a Edward reírse ante la emoción de mi hijo.

Nos apresuramos a casa y me sorprendí cuando al quitarme la blusa me di cuenta que olía a calamar. Salté a la regadera donde me tallé tres veces para eliminar el olor con mi jabón de Fresia. Estaba de pie ante mi closet envuelta en una toalla, sacando cosa por cosa y arrojándolas sobre la cama. _¿Por qué no puedo tener algo lindo?_ Finalmente me decidí por unos pantalones negros con un sweater azul profundo y unas botas negras.

Me vestí rápidamente, me empecé a arreglar el pelo y volverme a maquillar. Seth entraba continuamente al baño para checar si ya había terminado. Me reí ante su impaciencia. Cuando acabé me dirigí a la sala donde el impaciente de mi hijo me esperaba sentado en el sillón.

"Ya era hora", dijo corriendo hacia la puerta y manteniéndola abierta para que saliera yo.

Seth y yo nos estacionamos frente a la dirección que me había dado Alice y me quedé sentada en el coche con la boca abierta. Su casa era hermosa y su proximidad al mar la hacía increíble. En un momento sentí que yo no pertenecía ahí, pero la voz de Seth interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Vamos mamá" Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza y corría hacia los escalones. Llegué a la puerta justo cuando Tony la abría e invitaba a Seth a entrar. Los dos dieron la vuelta en la esquina y yo entré.

Justo delante de la puerta había una pintura de Kinkade de las casitas de Carmel. Me acerqué para poderla ver mejor y me di cuenta que no era una litografía sino un original. El precio de esa pintura probablemente fuera igual a mi sueldo de todo un año. Moví la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta. La cerré con suavidad y cuando volteé Edward estaba recargado contra la pared que tenía el Kinkade.

"Hola…este… Tony abrió la puerta pero salieron disparados" Me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

"Lo se, pude ver un reflejo de pelo negro mientras corrían hacia su cuarto. Alice no debe de tardar en llegar con la niñera y nos podremos ir. ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras?"

"Sí claro, me encantaría". Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hacia la cocina y tuve que volver a cerrarme la boca. La impecable cocina blanca era hermosa y sentí una punzada de envidia al pensar en mi pequeña cocina. _Lo que podría cocinar aquí;_ pensé mientras pasaba mi mano sobre los muebles de granito.

"Es una cocina magnífica" le dije mientras me entregaba una copa de vino Chardonnay.

"Tanya", dijo y se calló yo volteé mi mirada de los electrodomésticos justo a tiempo para ver un destello de dolor antes de que sus facciones se volvieran neutras. "Mi esposa, le gustaba cocinar". Asentí con la cabeza y dudé si debería o no cambiar el tema.

"¿Te gusta cocinar?" me preguntó mientras se terminaba el contenido de la copa que sujetaba.

"Sí. Incluso consideré convertirme en chef antes de encontrar mi amor por el mar." Me sonrió con gentileza y no pude evitar sentir la nota de tristeza presente en su voz.

"No se ha utilizado mucho en los últimos años. De vez en cuando Alice trae una receta nueva de Jasper que tiene que probar, pero yo no cocino" admitió y yo asentí a su confesión.

"Mi ex marido tampoco cocina. Creo que eso sucede cuando los hombres están bien atendidos por sus esposas." Edward me sonrió y noté la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. Escuché que la puerta principal se abría y Alice entró a la cocina seguida de cerca por una chica rubia de unos 16 años.

"Bella, ella es Tiffany. Es nuestra niñera habitual y es excelente con los chicos." Moví la cabeza en forma de saludo y luego la atención de Tiffany se centró en Edward. Alice salió corriendo murmurando algo sobre acabarse de arreglar.

"Hola Dr. Cullen" murmuró Tiffany con voz tímida pero cálida. Acerqué la copa a mis labios para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de mi boca.

"Buenas noches Tiffany. Los chicos puede que se emocionen un poco esta noche pero por favor mantenlos en orden. Liz está emocionada de que venías. Dijo algo acerca de un cambio de look." Tiffany bajó las pestañas y lo miró llena de admiración. Me tuve que voltear rápidamente para ocultar mi ahora muy visible sonrisa, me dirigí hacia el fregadero y puse la copa sobre el mueble.

"Quiero mucho a sus hijos Dr. Cullen" Me volteé justo a tiempo para ver a Edward moviéndose incómodo en su sitio. Estaba muy consciente del coqueteo.

"Bien…este… Liz te está esperando en su cuarto" por fin dijo intentando terminar la conversación. Ella hizo un ligero puchero pero se marchó con dirección al pasillo. Yo me quedé ahí de pie disfrutando verlo nervioso. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se veían apenados. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y pasó sus dedos nuevamente por su pelo ya revuelto.

"Entonces Dr. Cullen" dije con voz seductora mientras me acercaba a el. La sorpresa en sus ojos se volvió 10 veces mayor que hace un instante cuando era atacado por la lujuria de una adolescente. "¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?" le pregunté intentando ocultar mi risa ante su expresión divertida. Me miró y vi como se prendía un foco sobre su cabeza.

"¿En serio te vas a burlar de mi con eso?" preguntó con una astuta sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

"Sip"

"Entonces, señorita Black…" se empezó a acercar disminuyendo la distancia entre amos. Cuando estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mí tocó mi cara y la giró para poder ver directo hacia mis ojos. Contuve la respiración cuando sentí el suave y húmedo aire de sus labios soplar sobre mi mejilla. "No te sorprenda cuando te regrese la broma". Soltó mi cara y se movió rápidamente hacia atrás. Se rió suavemente y tuve que girar mi cabeza para despejar la sensación de deslumbramiento que envolvía mi mente. Edward dio un salto más hacia atrás cuando Alice entró a la cocina.

"¿Estamos listos para irnos?" preguntó alzando la ceja en forma de pregunta dirigida a su hermano. El parecía un niño sorprendido con las manos en la masa. Pasó sus dedos por su pelo y asintió. Alice lo miró a él, luego a mí y a él de nuevo antes de que su cara se llenara con una gran sonrisa.

"Jazz y yo vamos a ir en el Porche, así que ustedes dos pueden irse juntos. Los veremos ahí después de que pase por él." Edward asintió pero no me miraba directamente. Me pregunté si nos habríamos pasado con nuestro coqueteo.

"Me quiero despedir de Seth antes de irnos." Murmuré al pasar junto a Alice y Edward. Sentía que Edward caminaba detrás de mi cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de adonde iba. Me detuve a la mitad del pasillo esperando que me dijera dónde estaban los chicos.

"Tercera puerta a la derecha", susurró y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda por lo cerca que estaba.

Toque suavemente antes de abrir la puerta. El cuarto de Anthony estaba repleto de cosas sobre baseball. Grandes fotografías enmarcadas de jugadores y una foto antigua del Estadio de los Yankees llenaban su pared junto con estantes llenos de trofeos y pelotas.

"Mamá" dijo Seth con asombro, "¿no está increíble su cuarto? Yo también quiero un cuarto así"

"Hablaremos más tarde. Ya nos vamos y quería despedirme".

"Bye", dijo Seth despreocupadamente como si no le importara que me marchase.

"¿No me toca un abrazo o algo?" me miró y puse mi mejor cara de pena. Pude ver la batalla dentro de él decidiendo si me daba gusto aún cuando fuese en contra de su nivel de tolerancia al cariño.

"Yo aún abrazo a mi mamá" Edward comentó casualmente. "No hay nada más caballeroso que demostrarle a una madre el respeto y cariño que merece." Casi podría ver los engranes girando en la cabeza de Seth mientras lentamente se me acercó y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Yo lo abracé y le di un beso en la cabeza.

"Estaremos de vuelta en unas cuantas horas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí claro, tómense su tiempo" dijo Seth regresando al juego que sostenía con Anthony antes de que entráramos.

"Bye kiddo", dijo Edward a Tony mientras cruzábamos la puerta y caminábamos por el pasillo. Al pasar por una puerta del otro lado, Edward la abrió para despedirse de Liz y Tiffany.

"¿Lista?" me preguntó mientras abría una puerta para mí, bajamos una escalera obscura hacia el garaje.

"Sí". Me indicó un coche plateado y cuando iba a abrir la puerta su mano pasó rápidamente junto a la mía y abrió. Fruncí el ceño y gruñí ligeramente antes de voltear y ver que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

"Tengo algo que discutir contigo" le dije ligeramente irritada por lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Me miró confundido.

"Gracias a tu pequeña clase sobre la cortesía la otra noche, mi hijo no me deja abrir una sola puerta. Y en el extraño caso de que llegue yo a ella antes que él, me hace cerrarla para que pueda el abrirla para mí." Edward soltó una carcajada mientras me ayudaba a subir al coche.

"Bien, el chico aprende rápido" rió mientras se subía al coche. Le gruñí de nuevo y lo que conseguí fue que riera con más fuerza. "Quizá la próxima vez debe enseñarle a poner su chaqueta sobre un charco para que tus pequeños pies no se mojen". Yo sabía que estaba bromeando, pero Seth no lo sabría.

"No te atrevas" le dije y ambos nos reíamos mientras salíamos del garaje.

* * *

**Paradiso es un restaurante manejado por su dueño, el famoso chef John Pisto. Me encanta donde está ubicado y la comida es excelente.**

**Al vivir cerca del mar la gente llega a acostumbrarse a el. Dejas de maravillarte con la belleza de las olas y la ternura de la vida marina cuando lo ves todos los días. Les puede decir que después de haber vivido ahí y tenerme que mudar, he llegado a valorar al mar y la playa mucho más. Así que si tienen la bendición de vivir cerca del mar, vayan y disfrútenlo, pues la mayoría no podemos.**

**No olviden mi página de internet. Hay unas excelentes fotos del área de Monterrey y Carmel. También está el link en Twilighted por si desean chatear sobre la historia.**


	9. 9 Fisherman’s Wharf y Rosine’s

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo nueve – Fisherman's Wharf y Rosine's

**Edward Cullen**

Fuimos en coche hasta el muelle en un silencio cómodo. Mi cabeza volvía a todo lo que había pasado en el poco tiempo que habíamos estado juntos hoy. No puedo creer que fuera tan lejos con ella en la casa. Tiffany había coqueteado mucho durante el año pasado pero era inofensiva. Además, ella era genial con los niños y Elizabeth la adoraba. Normalmente la ignoraba cuando batía las pestañas y sus comentarios ocasionales pero esta noche me sentí como que debería haberme encargado antes de este problema. Estaba más preocupado por lo que Bella pensaría que por lo que Tiffany había dicho en realidad.

Me volví y pillé a Bella mirando en mi dirección y luego ella se volvió rápidamente y miró por la ventana. Miré su perfil un momento y fui golpeado por su belleza original. Ella no era como las mujeres falsas que veo todo el tiempo por Carmel. Ella era real y tenía ese encanto de la chica de al lado. Inocente… pero no. Estoy seguro de que ella ha visto más desengaños que la mitad de las mujeres de su edad con su divorcio y criando a su hijo sola.

Seth. Solo había estado con él unas cuantas veces pero podía decir que él es un gran niño. Él sacó al Tony aventurero y por eso creo que probablemente me gustaría aunque él fuera un mocoso. Sin embargo no lo era, él tenía un buen corazón y un sentido de la justicia que le convertía en un pequeño vigilante. Iba a tener que vigilarle estando cerca del chico Newton. No podía estar enfadado con él por defender a Tony, él estaba siendo un amigo y creo que probablemente era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso por mi hijo. Me impresionó lo rápido que se habían echo amigos.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" escuché a Bella susurrar, sus ojos fijos en mi cara. La miré y sonreí.

"Nuestros chicos," dije simplemente mientras ella suspiraba profundamente.

"Seth tiene un mal caso de adoración a los héroes," declaró Bella con una risita. Sonreí, sabiendo que ella se refería a mí. Él estaba muy ansioso de complacer y asimilar cualquier cosa que yo dijera. Si solo mis propios hijos fueran así. Reí.

"Realmente es un gran chico." Bella rodó sus ojos.

"Claro, estaría el primero en mi lista de perfección si parara de meter reptiles en casa," dijo con un pequeño estremecimiento. "Esta mañana fui asaltada por la rana más grande que jamás había visto." Reímos juntos mientras aparcaba en el aparcamiento del muelle.

Salté fuera del coche y di rápidamente la vuelta para abrir su puerta antes de que ella la abriera completamente. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todavía no voy a dejar que te libres por la lección de cortesía," dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Le devolví la sonrisa, notando su perfectamente deslumbrante sonrisa. Su cálida mano en la mía se sentía bien mientras la sacaba del asiento de pasajero. Liberé su mano cuando ella estuvo completamente de pie y sentí esa sensación de hormigueo en las yemas de mis dedos por la pérdida de contacto. Froté la palma de mi mano con mi pulgar y rocé mi alianza. Sentí una punzada de culpa dispararse a través de mi corazón. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ La pregunta quedó en mi cabeza mientras andábamos en silencio hasta el muelle.

Llegamos al primer edificio y Bella se adelantó para examinar el escaparate. La oí contener el aliento y apuntar a un gran set de delfines de cristal.

"Tenía exactamente esos delfines que mi padre me regaló por mi graduación."

"¿Tenías?"

"Otra experiencia con bichos." Ella rió levemente, pero pude oír un poco de tristeza en su voz mientras hablaba. "Cuando estábamos recogiendo para mudarnos aquí, la rana de Seth se escapó y en el proceso de intentar atraparla él los golpeó y se rompieron en un millón de piezas." Bella se encogió de hombros casualmente, pero podía decir que eso la molestaba.

Bajamos al muelle y hablamos un poco sobre su primer día de trabajo. Su nivel de entusiasmo creció mientras hablaba del tiburón blanco que habían adquirido de San Diego. Cuando llegamos a The Old Fisherman's Grotto **(n/t. Sería algo así como La gruta del viejo pescador, pero como es el nombre del restaurante, lo voy a dejar así)**, había un adolescente dando muestras de sopa de almejas. Bella tomó la suya con un gracias y lo probó tentativamente. Estaba cautivado con la pequeña lengua rosa que salió de su boca para humedecer sus labios. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sacar la imagen de mi cabeza.

"Wow. Esta es la mejor sopa que he probado." Asentí, todavía intentado no enfocarme en su boca otra vez.

"Supongo que sé lo que pedirás de primero," bromeé mientras miraba a su radiante cara.

"¿Vamos a comer aquí?" Asentí mientras abría la puerta para que entrara. Cuando entramos vi inmediatamente a Emmett sentado en la barra con Rose.

"Emmett está aquí," dije mientras tiraba de ella.

"Hey Em. Rose," dije, consiguiendo su atención mientras me inclinaba y dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Rose. Emmett se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa que se ensanchó aún más cuando vio a Bella.

"¡Bella!" bramó, haciéndome estremecerme por su ruidoso saludo. Emmett nunca controlaba el volumen. "No sabía que estarías aquí." Él sonrió ampliamente y me miró, dándome un guiño. Rodé mis ojos sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

"Bella, esta es Rosalie, la mujer de Emmett." Rose tenía la misma gran sonrisa en su cara mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

"Encantada de conocerte, Bella." Ella sonrió y yo esperé que ella y Emmett se comportaran.

"Nuestra mesa debería estar lista en unos minutos," dijo Emmett y luego volvió su atención a Bella.

"Así que Bella, ¿qué te ha hecho aceptar tener una cita con este idiota?" preguntó Emmett con la sonrisa marca Cullen. Me sentí un poco incómodo por su pregunta._ ¿Pensaba ella que esto era una cita? ¿Lo era?_ Gemí interiormente, inseguro de si debería corregirle, pero no queriendo avergonzarla. Odiaba esta indecisión.

"En realidad, Alice me ha invitado, pero ella tenía que ir a recoger a Jasper así que he venido con Edward." Rose estiró el brazo y golpeó a Emmett en la cabeza ganándose una risa de Bella y mía lo que borró algo de la tensión en el aire.

"Mesa Cullen para seis," dijo una pequeña pelirroja desde la barra.

"Esos somos nosotros," dijo Emmett mientras terminaba su bebida y le ofrecía su brazo a Rose. Ella le sonrió mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor del suyo. Nunca veía a Emmett tan contento como cuando estaba con Rose. Ellos tenían una relación complicada que yo no entendía completamente pero las peleas constantes eran algo esperado y nunca iban más allá de la superficie. Él la adoraba y no importaban los aires que ella se diera frente a todos, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Alice y Jasper aparecieron justo cuando nosotros llegamos a nuestra mesa. Jasper, Emmett y yo retiramos las sillas para nuestras citas. _¿Era eso lo que era esto?_ Tendría que hablar con Alice más tarde y enterarme de lo que ella le había dicho exactamente a Bella para que viniera.

Cuando todos estábamos sentados y mirando nuestros menús noté que Bella no había levantado su menú. Me incliné y susurré en su oído.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para elegir algo?" pregunté, intentando ser de ayuda.

"No. Me he enamorado de la sopa de almejas y he notado que tienen boles de pan de masa fermentada y eso con la sopa es lo que voy a tomar."

"¿Te gustarían algunos calamares? Son fantásticos." Ella arrugó su nariz y sacudió su cabeza casi violentamente.

"No, para ti. Yo he tenido suficiente calamar por un día." Le di una mirada inquisitiva.

"He tenido que alimentar a los pingüinos hoy y he acabado con más en mí que en el tanque." Ella se estremeció y yo reí levemente. Levanté la vista y encontré cuatro ares de ojos mirándonos de cerca. Sacudí mi cabeza a Emmett cuando parecía que él iba a decir lo que fuera que estuviera en su cabeza. Él cerró su boca y volvió a mirar a su menú.

"¿Bella?" Ella levantó la vista a mi hermana política. "Alice ha dicho que acabas de mudarte aquí. ¿Qué te ha traído a la Península?" Estaba agradecido de que a Rose pareciera gustarle Bella. Siempre era una lotería con ella, especialmente si ella veía esto como una cita.

Rose es quien me presentó a Tanya justo después de que ella y Emmett se casaran. La muerte de Tanya afectó a toda mi familia pero a nadie más que a Rose. Ella nunca me culpó por el accidente pero inmediatamente la sentí alejarse de mí y los niños. Ella siempre era amistosa pero había algo que era diferente entre nosotros. Casi como si Tanya fuera el pegamento que nos mantenía unidos. Escuché poco entusiasmado como Bella hablaba de su mudanza y su nuevo trabajo.

"Así que, ¿tienes un hijo de la edad de Anthony?" preguntó Rose con un brillo en sus ojos. Sabía que Rose siempre había querido darle a Emmett un hijo pero simplemente no estaba escrito.

"Sí. Es una bola de energía." Bella sonrió por algo que estaba recordando, probablemente el incidente con el bicho de esta mañana. Me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo con ella.

"Pero es un gran niño," añadí, cogiendo mi vaso de agua. Sentí a Bella volverse hacia mí y supe que ella estaba sonriendo. Llevé el vaso de agua a mis labios y la miré. Ella rápidamente alejó la vista con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Rose dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"Nosotros tenemos niñas. No me entiendas mal. Amo a mis niñas. Es solo que también queríamos un niño." Ella le sonrió a Emmett y él se encogió de hombros.

"Niñas, niños, a mi no me importa. Tengo a mi sobrino cuando necesito algo de tiempo de chicos," dijo Emmett mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de su mujer.

"Emmett solo puede disparar pequeñas balas rosas de chica," le dijo Alice a Bella con una risita. Todos reímos por su referencia a que el hombre es el que determina el sexo de un niño.

La cena llegó y disfrutamos la comida y la conversación. Bella congenió con Rose y las chicas se pusieron a hablar sobre la llegada de los Buenos Viejos Tiempos en unos días en Pacific Grove. Emmett se inclinó hacia mí y miró para asegurarse de que Bella estaba ocupada. Él movió su cabeza para que me acercara.

"Ella es sexy, hermano. ¿A qué estás esperando?" Estiré el brazo y golpeé a Emmett en la cabeza antes de sentarme otra vez en mi sitio. Él rió pero luego volvió a hacerme señas. Le miré furioso avisándole que se comportara antes de ver si las chicas habían notado nuestro intercambio. La sonrisa de Alice parecía un poco más ancha que hace un momento, pero ellas todavía estaban metidas en su conversación.

"En serio, es una buena chica." Asentí en acuerdo. "Pídele salir." Presionó y yo me encogí de hombros esperando acabar con cualquier ánimo más.

"¿Qué piensas, Edward?" Mi cabeza saltó a Rose y le di una mirada confusa.

"Lo siento, no sé de que estabais hablando," dije mientras Alice daba saltitos en su asiento.

"Los Buenos Viejos Tiempos. Estábamos hablando de ir. ¿Sabes si hay algún partido ese día?"

"Sí, es un sábado así que tenemos un partido, pero creo que es por la mañana. Nos perderemos el desfile pero aún hay más cosas para hacer." Alice gritó, así que Jasper envolvió su brazo a su alrededor, dándome una mirada de disculpa.

Pasamos el resto de la cena hablando juntos sobre todo y nada. No pude evitar notar lo fácilmente que Bella encajaba en nuestro pequeño grupo. Ella rió con Rose y le tomó el pelo a Emmett casi tanto como él a ella. Parecía no importarle el exceso de energía de Alice e incluso encontró algo que tenía en común con Jasper, a quien le costaba conocer a la gente. Luego estaba yo. Me gustaba. Ella era diferente a Tanya pero también podía ver parecidos. Ella tenía pasión por las cosas que le importaban y era encantadora y auténtica.

"¿Alguien quiere postre?" preguntó el camarero mientras recogía nuestros platos vacíos. Emmett había cogido la carta de postres cuando Alice intervino y respondió por todos.

"No, solo las cuentas, por favor." Emmett la miró como si fuera a destrozarla. Jasper acercó instintivamente a Alice a él.

"¡Qué demonios, Ally!" lloriqueó Emmett. "Tienen el mejor pastel de queso de la Península." Alice sacudió su cabeza como si él fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser corregido.

"Porque vamos a ir a Rosine's." Emmett soltó de golpe la carta de postres y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes?" dijo mientras frotaba sus manos como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

"¿Quién es Rosine?" Escuché a Bella preguntarle a Alice y yo sonreí por la oportunidad que tendríamos de introducir a Bella en el _Paraíso de los Postres,_ como a Alice le gustaba llamarlo. Me preparé y justo como había predicho Alice gritó haciendo que Emmett y Jasper pusieran sus dedos en sus oídos y se estremecieran por el alto ruido que retumbó en sus tímpanos.

"¡Solo es el mejor sitio de postres!" Empezó a saltar en su asiento y Bella me miró con una ceja levantada para que me explicara.

"Rosine's tiene una amplia selección de postres pero son famosos por su tamaño." Ella asintió mientras el camarero llegaba con las cuentas. Le dio una a Jasper, Emmett y a mí. Bella miró sobre mi hombro mientras cogía su bolso. Deslicé mi tarjeta de crédito en la bandeja y se lo di rápidamente al camarero antes de que se fuera.

"Yo invito," le dije mientras ella cogía su monedero. Vi un flash de enfado cruzar sus ojos y me pregunté si sería mejor dejarla tener su momento feminista. Ella sacó algo de efectivo y lo puso frente a mí. Yo lo empujé de vuelta frente a ella y vi su mandíbula tensarse en agitación. Ella era una pequeña cosa exaltada y me pregunté lo lejos que podría llevarla antes de que explotara.

El dinero se quedó en la mesa entre nosotros y me pregunté si ella iba a rendirse y dejarme ganar o cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Alice estaba hablando sobre su postre favorito y como siempre era demasiado para que ella se lo terminara, completamente ajena a la lucha de poder frente a ella. Miré a Bella y ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. ¿Podía ser tan fácil?

Nuestro camarero volvió con las cuentas y todos nos levantamos para irnos. Vi como Bella recogía el dinero de la mesa y sentí la victoria mientras me daba la vuelta para dirigirme a la puerta. Mi familia ya estaba afuera esperándonos cuando sentí la mano de Bella en mi brazo. Me volví para ver que necesitaba y note una sonrisa malvada en su cara. La miré inquisitivamente mientras sentía su mano en mi cadera. Una pequeña descarga de electricidad pasó por mi entrepierna y me congelé por la emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Bajé la vista a su mano mientras se movía de mi cadera para deslizarse dentro del bolsillo de mis pantalones. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta mientras ella metía su mano más profundamente y luego la sacó rápidamente y palmeó el bolsillo. La miré y estoy seguro de que ella vio la mirada impresionada en mis ojos.

"Esto no es una cita, así que voy a pagar mi cena. Si tú quieres pagar, tendrás que pedirme salir." Miré asombrado mientras ella salía por la puerta, dándome una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha mientras miraba sobre su hombro. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando aclarar el leve zumbido que sonó en mi cabeza desde que ella me tocó. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el dinero de su cena. _Punto para Bella._ Pensé con una risa mientras volvía a meter el dinero en mi bolsillo.

"Vamos a ir a ver los leones marinos." Alice saltó felizmente y luego bajó el muelle con la mano de Jasper asegurada en la suya. Mientras andábamos, Bella me miró ocasionalmente con una sonrisa engreída en su cara.

"¡Bella, ven a ver!" gritó Alice desde el final del muelle. Bella y yo miramos por la reja al muelle debajo y ahí había como veinte enormes leones marinos unos encima de otros. El peso combinado de los obesos animales estaba hundiendo el muelle. Mientras veíamos a los durmientes leones marinos hubo una salpicadura justo al lado de donde estábamos mirando. Escuché a Bella contener el aliento y yo miré hacia la salpicadura. Unos segundos después un grácil delfín mular saltó del agua.

"Normalmente no se acercan tanto. Es peligroso para ellos estar en el puerto," susurró Bella para sí misma, pero yo escuché cada palabra.

"¿Estarán bien?" pregunté, preguntándome si necesitábamos hacer algo. Bella asintió.

"Son extremadamente inteligentes. Hay quien piensa que su inteligencia rivaliza con la nuestra." Alice dejó salir otro grito cuando volvió a salir del agua. Era casi como si nos estuvieran dando un pequeño show. Momentos después otro delfín hizo su aparición.

"¿Sabías que hay informes de delfines que han salvado humanos de ataques de tiburón?" preguntó Bella mientras yo asentía recordando la historia de un surfero local que era amigo de uno de nuestros técnicos de rayos X en el hospital.

"Todd Endris," dije silenciosamente. Bella me miró un poco confundida por mi comentario.

"Todd Endris es un surfero de la Península que fue atacado por un Gran Tiburón Blanco de diecisiete pies **(n/t. 5 metros aproximadamente)**. Él dijo que un grupo de delfines le protegió del tiburón para volver. Él es amigo de alguien que conozco en el hospital." Bella parecía en shock.

"¿De verdad?" dijo con asombro en su voz, yo asentí. "Sabía que había informes de que habían protegido humanos pero no sabía que en realidad salvaron a alguien que estaba siendo atacado." Un pequeño escalofrío pasó por su pequeña figura y yo estaba seguro de que ella estaba visionando la brutalidad de la escena.

Estuvimos viendo como los delfines jugaban a la luz de la luna hasta que se fueron a aguas más profundas. Bella y yo estábamos metidos en una profunda conversación sobre la seguridad del delfín frente al atún y como el Acuario estaba ayudando a educar a los consumidores cuando Emmett interrumpió.

"Odio acabar con vuestra fiesta medioambiental pero me muero por un trozo de pastel de crema de mantequilla de cacahuete." Rose deslizó su mano en la de él y volvieron al aparcamiento.

"¿Qué es un pastel de crema de mantequilla de cacahuete?" preguntó Bella en un susurró como si estuviera asustada de ser escuchada por Emmett. Aprendía rápido, Em probablemente le hubiera echado la bronca por no saber lo que era su pastel favorito.

"Es un pastel de chocolate, con chocolate y mantequilla de cacahuete con trozos de mantequilla de cacahuete helada encima."

"Oooooo. Eso suena bien," dijo mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

"Prefiero el pastel de manzana," dije casualmente mientras volvíamos rápidamente al coche. Solo nos llevó unos minutos llegar al restaurante. Estaba sorprendido cuando Bella no se apresuró a abrir su puerta y me dejó abrirla para ella. Extendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir y ella me sonrió radiantemente.

"Así que, ¿has decidido dejar que te trate como a una dama?" pregunté en un tono burlón.

"En realidad, he decidido rendirme y permitir la cortesía ya que tu te rendiste antes." El recordatorio de su mano en mi bolsillo pasó por mi cabeza y lo escondí en las profundidades de mi memoria, no queriendo convertirme en un idiota incompetente otra vez.

Entramos en Rosine's y Bella miró la muestra de postres con la mandíbula colgando. Reí y la dejé mirar y luego la llevé a nuestra mesa.

"Así que, Bella. ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado?" preguntó Alice. Bella asintió y la camarera vino para hacer nuestro pedido.

Emmett pidió su favorito, que compartiría con Rose mientras que Jasper y Alice pidieron un trozo de pastel de queso para compartir. La camarera llegó a Bella y moví la cabeza para que ella pidiera.

"Yo quiero el pastel de manzana à la mode **(n/t. Es el pastel con una bola de helado de vainilla encima)**." Alice y Rose pararon de hablar y miraron fijamente a Bella mientras yo sacudía mi cabeza por otra coincidencia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella cuando todos la estaban mirando. Me incliné y susurré en su oído.

"Eso es lo que yo pido normalmente," dije. Ella sonrió ampliamente y luego me guiñó.

"Las grandes mentes piensan igual," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Bella, tal vez quieras compartir con Edward. Es enorme," sugirió Rose mientras yo la miraba para ver su reacción.

"Claro, eso será genial. Todavía estoy llena por todo ese pan de masa fermentada." Sonreí ampliamente cuando una idea vino a mi cabeza.

"Bien por mí, pero yo pago," dije con más fuerza de lo que quería. Gracias a Dios, ella rió y me sonrió.

"Te dejaré por esta vez," concedió. Lo que podría haber sido otro momento incómodo fue en realidad bastante agradable mientras compartíamos el pastel y el helado. A ella pareció no importarle la masa de hojaldre y me la dejó a mí que era mi parte favorita, así que funcionó perfectamente.

Nos despedimos de mis hermanos y sus parejas y volvimos a mi casa donde Bella recogería a Seth. De repente me sentí nervioso y empecé a recapacitar la decisión que había tomado antes cuando Emmett me habló en la cena. Mis manos empezaron a sudar mientras agarraba el volante más fuerte.

"Esta noche ha sido muy divertida." Bella rompió el silencio y yo asentí, asustado de que si hablaba mostraría lo ansioso que estaba. "Gracias por el postre. Creo que era el mejor pastel de manzana que he probado."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso," dije mientras algo de mi ansiedad se borraba cuando ella empezó a hablar. El silencio volvió otra vez y supe que si no preguntaba ahora, me echaría atrás.

"Um… ¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Realmente lo he pasado bien contigo esta noche," dije tímidamente.

"Yo también," dijo silenciosamente. La pillé sonriendo antes de que se volviera hacia la ventana.

"Uh… ¿tegustaríavolverasalirconmigoalgunavez?" dije rápidamente, sintiéndome como un idiota de dieciséis años pidiéndole a la jefa de animadoras ir al baile.

"Perdona, ¿puedes repetirlo?"

"¿Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo alguna vez?" Ella esperó un largo tiempo y yo consideré sacarla del lío y retractarme de mi invitación cuando finalmente ella habló.

"Eso estaría bien," susurró y oí un poco de vergüenza en su voz. Me pregunté si ella tenía el bonito sonrojo que había visto antes.

"¿Qué te parece el viernes?" pregunté, sabiendo que si lo dejaba ahí probablemente no llegaría al punto de en realidad asegurar una cita.

"Sí," dijo tímidamente. "Eso suena bien." Bella me sorprendió por como podía ir de una confiada, fuerte y profesional mujer a una insegura y tímida chica en cuestión de segundos. Luché con la necesidad de sonreír como un idiota pero desafortunadamente, la sonrisa ganó.

**

* * *

**

**N/T**

Aquí tenéis el capitulo de la cena, el próximo es el de la cita.

Espero que os haya gustado, :)

Besos.

PD. Solo una semana para Luna Nueva, que ganas, xD. Jejeje.


	10. 10 Primera Cita Oficial

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.**  
**Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**  
**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Primera Cita Oficial**

Bella Swan-Black

Edward llevo a Seth, profundamente dormido, hasta mi coche cuando volvimos a su casa. Me preguntó si no me importaría llevar a Tiffany a su casa y yo no pude evitar bromear con el una vez más.

"¿Le tienes algo de miedo a la niñera?" le pregunté alzando mi ceja e intentando mantenerme seria. Giró los ojos pero pude ver la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba hacerse notar.

"Me comería vivo y avenaría mis huesos" dijo mientras la sonrisa se dejaba ver. Reí y le contesté que no era ningún inconveniente llevarla a su casa.

Sentí una pequeña punzada de pérdida al despedirnos, no quería que terminara la velada, aún con sus momentos extraños. Escondí mi sonrisa mientras escuché a Tiffany decirle a Edward cuánto había disfrutado ser la niñera esta noche mientras el le detenía la puerta. _Siempre el Caballero. _Cuando cerró la puerta, Tiffany dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Me volteó a mirar un poco apenada por su obvia muestra de enamoramiento, yo dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

"Te entiendo, a mi me pasa igual." Le dije y ambas reímos a gusto a expensas de su capacidad para deslumbrar. Dejé a Tiffany frente a su casa y esperé hasta que estuviese dentro para seguir mi camino.

El resto del viaje a casa lo pasé pensando en los acontecimientos de la velada y todo cuanto sucedió. Me sorprendí a mi misma por lo abierta que fui, nunca antes lo había hecho. _Quizá llega con la edad_. Era difícil evaluar lo que Edward pensaba ya que siempre es todo un caballero. Así que cuando me invitó a una cita, decir que me sorprendí se queda corto. La idea de estar a solas con {el y conocerlo más lanzó a mi corazón a un ritmo acelerado.

_Relájate, Bella, solo se trata de una cita_.

Una cita.

No he tenido una cita en… pues… nunca. Con Jake, las cosas simplemente ocurrieron. Nunca compartimos la formalidad de una cita. Llegué a casa y saqué a mi durmiente hijo del coche y me dirigí a la casa. Después de meterlo en su cama me senté en el piso frente a él y me pregunté cómo le afectaría esto a él. _¿Se sentirá bien al verme con el papá de su mejor amigo? ¿Se pondrá celoso?_ Me cubrí la cara con las manos. Quizá deba cancelar esto. Me pasé un buen rato considerando mi decisión, mientras veía a mi dulce niño dormir. Si fuese honesta conmigo misma, sabía que quería ver a Edward otra vez, y ahora, sin distracciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día siguiente pasó volando y estaba ya estacionándome en el parque para recoger a Seth del entrenamiento antes de que me diera cuenta. Sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando me bajé del coche, miré hacia el campo y vi su pelo cobrizo moviéndose con el viento mientras hablaba con uno de los padres. Al acercarme vi que era Mike Newton, quién no estaba nada contento.

"¡No me importa Cullen! James ha estado en la liga el mismo tiempo que tu hijo y merece ser el pitcher abridor". Edward movió la cabeza y bajó la voz tratando de razonar con él. Decidí que era mejor mantenerme lo más alejada posible de esa conversación; así que me senté en las gradas a esperar que terminara el entrenamiento.

"¡Nepotismo!", de eso se trata. Voy a llevar el caso a la Liga." Mike dijo mientras su cara se ponía roja por el enojo. Emmett, quién lentamente se había acercado, se hizo presente en ese momento.

"Anda y hazlo. Te van a decir lo mismo. Anthony es el mejor pitcher de la división Mustang. Demonios, es el mejor de la Bronco también." Edward apretó su nariz y puso su mando sobre el brazo de Emmett, intentando que bajase la voz y no se le fuese encima a Mike.

Mike se veía obviamente intimidado por la estatura de Emmett, así que cerró la boca por un momento; permitiendo que la tensión disminuyera antes de volver a hablar.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que más vale que tenga una oportunidad" tartamudeó Mike.

"Por supuesto que tendrá su oportunidad para lanzar. Ahora es relevista, pero necesita trabajar más en su puntería antes de estar listo para el juego de la próxima semana. Va mucho más avanzado que Seth, por lo que lanzará en el primer juego." Edward dijo intentando calmar la situación. Mike asintió pensativo mientras Edward daba una palmada a Emmett en la espalda y lo enviaba de vuelta con los chicos. Moví mis ojos a través del campo y me di cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos se habían detenido a observar el show. Emmett gritó órdenes y los niños corrieron a sus puestos.

Busqué a Seth y lo encontré en el jardín izquierdo con todo el equipo de cátcher, atrapando bolas para Tony. Sentí un ligero alivio de que ninguno estuviese suficientemente cerca para escuchar el último comentario que hizo Edward.

Miré de nuevo hacia Edward y Mike que aún no terminaban su discusión pues Edward apuntaba con el dedo hacia el pecho de Mike queriendo hacerle entender. Agucé mi oído para escuchar el final de la conversación.

"Lo enviaré a la banca si vuelvo a ver una conducta igual. Es antideportivo." Edward dijo con autoridad. Yo me pregunté que habría ocurrido hoy. Mike parecía querer cortar a Edward en pedazos, pero con un movimiento de cabeza se fue.

Edward suspiró y volteó. Me vio mirándolo y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara. Le sonreí de vuelta saludándolo y el se acercó hacia mí.

"Hola" dijo mientras pasaba sus dejos por su pelo haciendo que se parara en todas direcciones. Mi sonrisa creció.

"Hola, ¿día difícil?" le pregunté volteando hacia Mike que estaba sentado con expresión molesta del otro lado de las gradas. Miró sobre su hombro y la mueca de enojo volvió a su rostro cuando volteó nuevamente hacia mí.

"Sí, podrías ponerlo así". Dijo lentamente y con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz. "¿Te puedes quedar un minuto después del entrenamiento?" preguntó. "Necesito hablar contigo sobre el juego inaugural del sábado y…este… sobre algo que pasó hace rato". Gruñí internamente. Debía haber sabido que Seth había hecho algo que hizo enojar a Mike. Asentí y debió de darse cuenta de mi temor pues me lanzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

"Perfecto", sonrío. "Debo volver con los chicos". Se volteó y corrió hacia el campo dejándome imaginando lo peor.

Después del círculo de los chicos para recibir las últimas instrucciones y unas palabras de aliento, tanto Emmett como Edward guiaron una porra al equipo y mandaron a los chicos por su equipo y a casa. Edward señaló los bats y las pelotas y puso a Tony y a Seth a trabajar antes de venir a sentarse junto a mí en las gradas. Al sentarse vi como ordenaba sus ideas, pero no podía aguantar el suspenso ni un minuto más.

"Dilo ya. No creo que sea algo peor a lo que he lidiado antes." Edward me miró confundido unos instantes, antes de entender mis palabras.

"¿Crees que Seth hizo algo malo?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Acaso no?" Movió la cabeza. "He visto a niños entrar en pánico por cosas más pequeñas. No, se comportó a la perfección." Estoy segura que mi cara mostraba una expresión confundida pues se lanzó a contarme el incidente de inmediato.

"Por lo que obtuve de Tony otros chicos, tras lo ocurrido; es que hubo una discusión entre James y Seth al principio del entrenamiento." Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de continuar.

"Puse a los chicos a batear y a James a lanzar para que practicara. Pues bien, había estado presumiendo a unos niños que iba a hacer que Seth mordiera el polvo" me lo quedé viendo sin saber qué estaba diciendo.

"Morder el polvo significa que iba a lanzar una bola mala que por lo menos asustaría a Seth y lo más lo golpeara" Jalé aire y miré a Seth que recogía pelotas buscando señales de heridas. Aún cuando estos chicos son pequeños, pueden lanzar con fuerza. Cuando no vi ningún daño externo, volteé de nuevo hacia Edward.

"Lo hubiera retirado de haber sabido." Me miró con cara de disculpa y le sonreí levemente para que continuara. "Entonces, le dio con una bola rápida" Sentí el enojo crecer desde el fondo de mi pecho. Busqué a Mike y James, pero ya se habían marchado; lo que resultó ser bueno o los hubiera cortado en pedacitos.

"¿Dónde le pegaron?" pregunté casi gruñendo.

"Va a tener un moretón muy feo en las costillas por unos cuantos días. No creo que nada esté roto, pero si se queja de no poder respirar, tráelo al hospital cuanto antes." Asentí con la cabeza.

"Seth fue todo un campeón. Ese golpe hubiese puesto de rodillas a un adulto y el no derramó una sola lágrima." Eso no me hacía sentir mejor a mí.

"Después de checar que estuviese bien, aparté a James para hablar con él. No creo que volvamos a ver conducta antideportiva de ese nivel nuevamente con él." Desee tener la misma confianza, pero ya he visto a padres que se niegan a aceptar que sus hijos son los que empiezan las peleas. Cuando permites que un niño actúe mal, solo lo encaminas a que continúe abusando de otros.

"Aún después de que Seth supo que fue intencional, no dijo una sola palabra. La mayoría de los niños no lo podrían manejar de la forma que él lo hizo. _Claro, la calma antes de la tormenta_. Conozco a mi hijo y se que no hay forma de que deje pasar esto sin consecuencias. Tengo miedo de que James acabe de iniciar una guerra. Me debatí respecto a decir algo o quedarme callada; finalmente opté primero hablar yo con Seth en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

"¿Bella?"

"Lo siento, estaba digiriendo lo que dijiste", conteste con suavidad y sonreí.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con una mirada preocupada. Saqué aire antes de contestarle.

"Sí, pero no te puedo garantizar que no les diga a los Newton todo lo que pienso." Rió y percibí que se sentía un poco más tranquilo de que no me puse como loca.

"Bien, ahora, este sábado es el la ceremonia de apertura y somos los responsables de los hot dogs para el convivio". Asentí mi acuerdo.

"Alice va a ir por todo l necesario y Emmett y yo nos encargaremos del asador, pero me preguntaba si podrías ayudar a Alice a montar todo y manejar el puesto_." Otra oportunidad para estar cerca de él_. Sonreí y sentí un pedacito de mi enojo desaparecer.

"Claro. La llamaré para ver en qué necesita mi ayuda." Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras saltaba de las gradas.

"Excelente. Este…." Se veía un poco nervioso pero de pronto una ola de confianza lo cubrió y dijo lo que estaba pensando. "También quería decirte que te pongas ropa caliente para el viernes en la noche". Lo volteé a mirar después de bajar de las gradas y sus cachetes estaban algo sonrosados. ¿Cómo puede ser más adorable?

"¿Por qué?" pregunté curiosa de lo que habría planeado.

"Lo único que te voy a decir es que iremos a cenar. Ponte ropa caliente." Tenía una sonrisa pícara y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza ya que mi mente se quedo en blanco en cuanto me dirigió su deslumbrante sonrisa.

"¡¡Mamá, mira!!" Seth dijo emocionado mientras corría hacia mí, levantándose la playera. Del lado izquierdo de su pecho se empezaba a formar un obscuro moretón. Saqué aire por los labios mientras me arrodillaba frente al para tocarlo. Mis dedos rozaron suavemente la piel sobre el moretón y el respingó con el contacto. Seth, notando mi furia intentó tranquilizarme.

"Está bien mamá. Ya tengo un apodo". Dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Alejé los pensamientos asesinos que cruzaban mi mente e intenté sonreír.

"¿Cuál es cariño?"

"Storm"(N/T Storm significa Tormenta, aunque la palabra por sí sola es la adecuada para el apodo de Seth, la razón por la que se lo pusieron cambia; el significado se explica más adelante) dijo orgulloso, mientras Emmett se acercaba y lo despeinaba.

"¿Por qué Storm?" le pregunté a Emmett que reía fuerte ante el entusiasmo de Seth.

"Storm como en Storm Trooper. Recibió el golpe como todo un trooper." (N/T storm trooper es guardia de asalto, aquí se puede asumir que consideran a Seth un chico muy valiente) Dijo Emmett mientras que él, Seth y Tony me veían queriendo que entendiera que era un honor ser golpeado por una pelota. _¡Chicos_! Moví la cabeza incrédula. Algunas veces, simplemente no los entiendo.

Cuando Seth y yo, por fin llegamos a casa después de pasar por la tienda de artículos deportivos para adquirir el resto de su uniforme, decidí que sería mejor que tuviéramos una plática sobre lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento.

"¿Seth?"

"Dime mamá"

"Sé que el entrenador habló contigo sobre lo que pasó, pero yo necesito que entiendas que no estaré de acuerdo en que le hagas algo a James." Miraba al piso inocentemente, clara señal de los planes que ya tenía.

"Lo digo en serio. Lo que James hizo estuvo mal, pero espero que no te bajes a su nivel. ¿Entendido?" Seguía viendo el piso, pensando en lo que le había dicho y yo lo repasé en mi mente de nuevo en busca de algún punto gris en mis argumentos.

"¿Está bien, Seth?" Insistí cuando aún no me había respondido. De mala gana contestó.

"De acuerdo." Murmuró antes de dirigirse a su cuarto. Esperaba que esto fuese lo último que tendría que oír sobre el tema, pero conociéndolo; buscaría otro método de cumplir su objetivo. _El pavito era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Su terquedad la heredó de mí. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto de la semana pasó volando y sin ningún otro incidente en los entrenamientos. Cuando el final del día laboral del viernes se acercaba, la emoción creía en mí. Alice arregló que Seth se quedara a dormir esa noche; con la razón de que nosotros estaríamos fuera hasta muy tarde. No me quiso dar ni una mínima pista de lo que haríamos esa noche. Sin embargo con Ángela pareció no tener inconveniente en contarle, y ella en recordarme usar algo cálido cuando salía del trabajo.

"Vamos, Ángela, solo una pequeña pista" le pedí mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y hacía un gesto de cerrar sus labios pasando los dedos sobre ellos. Refunfuñé y salí por la puerta trasera aún escuchando la risa de Ángela por el pasillo vacío.

Me fui directo a casa y salté a la regadera, mentalmente revisando mi closet en lo que lavaba mi pelo y tallaba mi cuerpo con el jabón de Fresia que Seth me dio en Navidad. Chequé el reloj y vi que me quedaba media hora antes de que Edward llegara.

Rápidamente me puse unos pantalones negros gruesos y me volví a parar frente a mi closet. _¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan estresante?_ Quizá necesite pedirle a Alice información sobre experiencia de la moda. Siempre se ve tan bien. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que sólo me quedaban veinte minutos, así que me puse una camiseta de cuello algo y un sweater gris. Me puse mis botas negras y me miré al espejo, para confirmar que nada se viera fuera de lugar.

Acababa de terminar de alaciarme el pelo cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta. Miré mi reloj y no me sorprendió que fuese puntual. Me apresuré a la puerta y tuve que apretar los dientes para mantener mi boca cerrada o alguien hubiese tenido que levantar del piso mi mandíbula_. Estaba espectacular_. Cada vez que lo veo tengo la misma reacción, pero esta noche se veía aún más irresistible.

"Hey" me saludó relajado y sonriendo. "Te ves muy bien" Sentí el color subiendo a mis mejillas.

"Gracias, tú también." Le dije invitándolo a pasar.

"Estaré lista en un minuto". Le dije dirigiéndome al baño. Sentí algo golpearme con fuerza debajo de las rodillas enviándome hacia el piso. Un minuto estaba de pie y al siguiente tirada de espaldas contra el suelo de la sala. ¡Condenado perro! Cerré los ojos avergonzada antes de sentarme, apenada por mi torpeza. Lo que no esperaba ver era a Buddy feliz lamiéndole la cara a Edward que también estaba en el piso. Se reía incontrolable mientras intentaba alejar al perro.

"Buddy, no" le ordené con mi tono alpha, que era algo que aprendí de Jake. Inmediatamente Buddy se hizo hacia atrás y se sentó feliz, moviendo la cola. Edward seguía riendo cuando se apoyó en sus codos y volteó a verme. Cuando se encontraron nuestros ojos, ambos empezamos a reír incontroladamente.

"Traté…" tomó aire, "de cacharte pero me hizo perder el equilibrio". Se rió más mientras señalaba a Buddy intentando respirar entre risa y risa. Yo me reía tan fuerte que me empezaba a doler el costado. Buddy mientras estaba ahí sentado como si no tuviese problema alguno en la vida.

Edward se tranquilizó primero y se levantó, ofreciéndome la mano. Su risa se había fijado en mi memoria, era cálida y masculina. Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y le permití que me levantara. Me volteé con cuidado y fui a tomar mi bolso y chaqueta. Cuando regresé, estaba acariciando a Buddy entre las orejas y aún soltaba una que otra risa.

"Creo que no me había reído así en años" dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, percibí algo de tristeza al escuchar su confesión. Seth me tenía riendo todos los días. No me puedo imaginar la tristeza por la que han pasado él y sus hijos los últimos años.

Me ofreció su brazo. "¿Estás lista?" asentí mientras pasaba mi brazo a través del suyo. Cuando ya estábamos en el camino decidí ver si ya me diría a donde nos dirigíamos.

"Entonces, ¿ya vas a compartir conmigo los planes para la noche?" Edward mordió su labio inferior pensando en lo que le dije. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Nop, pienso que lo voy a mantener en sorpresa".

"Odio las sorpresas" me quejé y me lanzó una mirada decepcionada. De inmediato me sentí mal.

"Lo siendo, no lo sabía." Dijo suavemente, "si realmente quieres saber, te lo diré." En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba siendo infantil y necesitaba simplemente aceptar que él quería que esta fuese una noche memorable y yo debía de callarme, sentarme y disfrutar.

"No, no. Creo que puedo resistirlo." Le dije esperando haber arreglado lo que acababa de ocasionar. Volteó a verme para ver si le estaba diciendo la verdad, así que le dirigí mi más brillante sonrisa, y me devolvió una igual.

"Espero te guste la comida italiana."

"Sí, mucho." Dije y el respiró relajado.

"Debo advertirte que a Nino le encanta coquetear y probablemente intente convencerte de ir con él al cuarto del fondo." Dijo riendo.

"Pues entonces, espero que defiendas mi honor." Le dije sonriendo y el me sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Puedo ver que se te está pegando la galantería", bromeó.

"Quizá un poco", admití, mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de Pacific Grove. El habló casi todo el tiempo, contándome sobre las prácticas de lanzamiento y lo emocionados que estaban los niños por pasar la noche juntos. Yo esperaba que Alice pudiese mantenerlos bajo control, y cuando se lo comenté me miró extrañado y luego se rió.

"Creo que serán ellos quienes tengan que mantener a Alice bajo control. Tenía toda la noche planeada. Tuve que poner el alto cuando empezaba a colocar atriles y pinturas en el cuarto del piano.

"¿Tienes un piano? ¿Lo tocas?" asintió relajado.

"Sí, desde los tres años." _¿Hay algo que este hombre no pueda hacer?_ Esta es una cosa más que me hace sentir insuficiente frente a él.

Llegamos a un pequeño y pintoresco restaurante en el corazón de Pacific Grove. Edward me abrió la puerta y entramos a un área de comedor, iluminada con luz muy tenue, en la que había alrededor de ocho mesas y al fondo una barra de ostiones cerca de la cocina. Nos detuvimos en la puerta y un caballero de aproximadamente treinta años, con pelo obscuro y barba de candado nos hizo una seña para indicarnos que nos atendería en un minuto.

Sentí la mano de Edward en la parte baja de mi espalda y su cálido aliento en mi oído al acercarse para darme la información sobre el restaurante.

"Ese es John, el hijo del dueño" susurró en mi oído y yo tuve que luchar el escalofrío que me causaba tenerlo tan cerca. Después de unos instantes el mesero se acercó a saludarnos.

"Dr. Cullen" dijo estrechándole la mano a Edward y luego dirigiéndose hacia mí, "¿y quién es la adorable dama?" preguntó con voz dulce mientras tomaba mi mano.

"John, quisiera presentarte a Bella" Edward dijo, luego John nos indicó cual sería nuestra mesa.

"Le irá a avisar a Nino que están aquí" dijo mientras se dirigía por nuestras bebidas. Unos minutos más tarde un hombre maduro con un delantal salió de la cocina.

"¡Edward!" dijo alzando las manos al aire. Edward sonrío, se levantó y de inmediato abrazó a su amigo. Escuché un fuerte "mwah" cuando Nino dio un fuerte beso a Edward en una mejilla al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada en la otra, en forma de saludo. Yo sonreí ampliamente, mientras Edward también sonreía y le daba una palmada en la espalda. Era obvio que tenían su historia.

"¿Cómo están los niños y tu adorable hermana? ¿Ya se casó? Me la paso diciéndole que John sigue soltero." Dijo mientras señalaba a so hijo que servía la cena a otros clientes. Me reí al verlo alzar los ojos ante el comentario de su padre.

"Los chicos muy bien y Alice por fin se casa." Nino frunció el ceño y le gritó a John algo en italiano, que hizo que su hijo le devolviera una mirada molesta. Nino volteó a verme como si acabara yo de aparecer por arte de magia, fijó su atención en mí y yo sonreí, me agradó de inmediato. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a mí, Edward hizo lo mismo riendo.

"Nino, ella es Bella". Edward nos presentó. Nino susurró algo en italiano y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Oí la palabra hermosa salir de sus labios antes de que acercara mi mano a los suyos, besándola suavemente. Sonreí agradecida mientras mantenía mi mano entre las suyas y se volteaba a hablar con Edward.

"E' bellissima Edward. Era ora che trovassi una cara ragazza. E'meglio che stai attento prima che te la porti via." Dijo Nino causando que Edward riera de nuevo. (n/t la traducción a esta frase y la siguiente se encuentra al final del capítulo y está basada en la de la autora)

"Mi preoccuperò quando saprai reggere il confronto con me, vecchio sporcaccione." Le respondió Edward en lo que supuse era un perfecto italiano. Nino se rió y volteó hacia mí.

"Entonces, hermosa Bella, ¿estás lista para dejar a este perdedor y permitas a un hombre de verdad enseñarte el significado de amore?" Sonreí con gusto al verlo a él bromeando conmigo de esa forma. Edward aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Nino.

"¿Necesito ir por Marie y decirle que estás coqueteando en lo que ella se mata en la cocina?" Edward preguntó juguetón. Nino se estiró y soldó mi mano, gruñendo bajito acerca de echar a perder su diversión. Se levantó y besó mi mejilla delicadamente.

"Fue un placer conocerte, hermosa Bella. Mi oferta sigue en pie, no lo olvides." Dijo con un giño y volteó hacia Edward sonriendo. "Ven a despedirte antes de irte." Edward asintió mientras yo lo veía dirigirse de vuelta a la cocina.

"Es dulce." Dije mientras John traía una botella de vino y dos copas.

"Tan dulce como un dolor de muela". John dijo entre dientes, consiguiendo que riéramos antes de irse a atender a otros clientes.

"Estoy impresionada, sabes italiano. ¿Hablas otro idioma?" Edward alzó los hombros y contestó con sencillez.

"Español y un poco de francés" ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?

"Bueno, ¿Qué te dijo?" le pregunté mientras se movía incómodo en su asiento.

"Uhh… dijo que eras hermosa y tenía planes para robarte." Dijo riendo ligeramente.

"¿Y qué le contestaste?" le pregunté intentando no sonrojarme.

"Lo llamé viejo rabo verde". Dijo simplemente, pero yo tenía la extraña sospecha que esa no era toda la traducción.

Tuvimos una cena muy agradable y no podía creer lo fácil que era conversar con Edward. No había nada raro entre nosotros, como había sucedido la otra noche, y yo me sentía mucho más cómoda. Descubrí que teníamos intereses similares tanto en música, libros y películas. La cena pasó tan rápido que me sorprendió cuando Edward miró su reloj y me dijo que teníamos que irnos. Después de que pagase la cuenta, John nos trajo una botella de vino fría y una bolsa de plástico con dos recipientes desechables dentro.

Nino salió cuando ya nos íbamos para despedirse, diciéndome que volviera cuando me deshiciera del tieso. Sonreí mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla por última vez. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me jaló hacia él.

"El teatro italiano puede llegar hasta cierto punto antes de que parezca territorio de un conquistador viejo" Edward bromeó mientras estrechaba la mano de Nino y me guiaba al coche.

Estábamos de vuelta en Carmel en quince minutos y el volaba por las calles. Perdí toda noción de ubicación y estaba completamente perdida cuando se estacionó frente a una reja hecha con vides. Me ayudó a salir del coche y fue hacia la cajuela de donde sacó una canasta. Puso ahí la botella de vino y los recipientes de comida, luego tomó dos mantas que colocó sobre el brazo que sostenía la canasta. Cuando tenía todo acomodado, cerró la cajuela y me ofreció su otro brazo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le pregunté preocupada. Sonrío y me guió hacia la esquina de la calle donde dimos vuelta hacia lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento.

"Lección en galantería", dijo sonriendo aún más. Al cruzar el estacionamiento, vi una pequeña taquilla, y detrás de unos cipreses un letrero que decía Teatro del Bosque. Estoy segura que me veía confundida.

"¿Vamos a ver una película?" Asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya verás" Me guió mientras entregaba nuestros boletos al acomodador. Cuando cruzamos la reja, quedé maravillada ante la escena frente a mí. Era un teatro al aire libre. Bajo las estrellas y rodeado de árboles. Me seguía guiando mientras yo intentaba verlo todo. El escenario estaba puesto como un castillo medieval, y a cada lado, había una hoguera con los leños encendidos. Había fila tras fila de bancas en forma ascendente haciendo que todos los asientos fueran buenos.

Encontramos una banca hacia el frente y al centro que estaba desocupada. Mientras acomodaba la canasta no dejaba de sonreírme.

"Bien, ¿Qué te parece?" finalmente me preguntó. Solo pude mover la cabeza, asombrada de la existencia de un lugar como este.

"Creo… que ya no estoy en Washington". Se rió con fuerza mientras me envolvía en una manta y me indicaba que me sentara en la banca, luego se sentó junto a mí con la manta en sus piernas.

"Llueve mucho de donde vengo. Un teatro así jamás estaría abierto." Dije mientras el sacaba el vino de la canasta. Asintió mientras con gran destreza, abría el vino y nos servía una copa a cada uno, regresando luego la botella a la canasta. Luego sacó los recipientes que John le había entregado y me dio uno. Puse mi copa en la banca para abrirlo.

Sabía que era postre pues estaba espolvoreado de cocoa, pero no sabía qué era exactamente. Lo miré con la ceja en alto.

"Es Tiramisú. ¿Nunca has probado el Tiramisú?" me preguntó sorprendido de que me haya perdido algo tan delicioso. Negué con la cabeza.

"No, ¿Qué tiene?" le pregunté con cuidado. Tomó su tenedor y lo introdujo en mi postre para luego acercarlo a mi boca. Parecía tan normal, pero a la vez tan íntimo.

Con recelo, abrí mi boca y el pasó el tenedor entre mis labios. Cerré la boca alrededor del postre frío mientras el lentamente sacaba el tenedor. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios y sentí como me sonrojaba. Su lengua salió disparada a humedecer su labio inferior y yo recordé que tenía algo en mi boca. Parecía que se derretía, así que lo degusté antes de tragar. Los ojos de Edward se habían movido de mis labios a mis ojos pero rápidamente miraron hacia otro lado.

"Está muy bueno" susurré. Asintió y jugueteaba con su manta antes de tomar su copa y beberse el vino de un solo trago. En silencio, seguimos sentados comiendo el postre y esperando a que empezara el espectáculo. Me preguntaba si habría hecho algo que causara que se cerrara en sí cuando volteó y me sonrió.

"No has preguntado qué vamos a ver esta noche." Dijo y sentí como giraba mi cabeza por la rapidez con la que podía pasar de introvertido completo a completamente encantador.

"¿Qué vamos a ver?" pregunté animada.

"Camelot", dijo con un guiño. "Donde se inventó la verdadera galantería" alcé los ojos con falsa molestia.

"Solo a ti te interesa esto." Bromeé. Apretó su corazón como si le doliera.

"Me has herido con tus palabras" dijo siguiendo la broma mientras yo golpeaba su hombro para hacerle saber que estaba realmente disfrutando nuestro juego. Llenó nuevamente mi copa pero noté que el tomaba una botella de agua para si.

La obra empezó y me cautivó desde el comienzo. Los actores no se limitaban al escenario, sino que interactuaban con el público, volviendo la experiencia mágica. La historia del rey Arturo y los amantes Guineere y Lancelot es para romper el corazón, pero tenía suficientes momentos cómicos para que fuese una obra perfecta. Aplaudí con fuerza cuando los actores volvieron al escenario para la última caravana.

Edward recogió la canasta y las mantas, y caminamos hacia el coche uno junto al otro.

"Y, ¿Qué te pareció? Me preguntó en voz baja cuando ya estaba sentada en el coche y el se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

"Me encantó." Le respondí honestamente. "Definitivamente puedo ver los beneficios de la galantería." Me sonrió y volvió la mirada al camino. Seguimos en un cómodo silencio hasta mi casa. Me empecé a sentir nerviosa cuando se estacionaba en mi entrada. ¿Lo invito a pasar? ¿Pensará que soy muy atrevida? Empezaba a sentir pánico cuando abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para salir. Cuando mi mano se acomodó en la suya, todos mis nervios desaparecieron y me di cuenta que nada me gustaría más que invitarlo a quedarse un rato, o quizá toda la noche.

Me acompañó hasta mi puerta, la abrí y me volteé hacia él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más bajo la luz de la entrada.

"Em.. ¿Te gustaría pasar un momento?" no podía creer que logré preguntarle sin que mi voz cambiara.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y vi como su expresión mostraba diferentes emociones. Finalmente exhaló un suspiro.

"Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que estar temprano en el campo, así que será mejor que me vaya a casa." Dijo en forma de disculpa.

"Claro, está bien... Este, bien… ¿te veré mañana en la mañana?" Mentalmente me golpeé por la forma en la que tartamudeé. El sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y luego sus manos estaban sobre mis brazos acercándome a él.

Me quedé tan quieta como pude, sabiendo que sería un beso increíble. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la mía y yo cerré los ojos, esperando el momento en que sus labios tocarían los míos. La emoción parecía ser demasiada cuando sentí sus labios cálidos en mi mejilla por un breve instante. Se hizo hacia atrás muy rápido y mis ojos se abrieron para verlo a un metro de mí.

"Buenas noches Isabella", susurró antes de voltear y caminar hacia su coche.

"Buenas noches" dije pero ya había cerrado su puerta y arrancado el coche. Lo vi hasta que sacó el coche; entré y me dejé caer en el sillón. La velada fue perfecta hasta su rápida huida. Me quedé sentada en le sillón repasando en mi menté qué lo habría llevado a huir, pero no pude encontrar una explicación lógica.

No creía haber hecho algo mal, así que seguramente el no se sintió cómodo ante la idea de besarme. Por alguna razón sentía que no era algo relacionado conmigo. Tiene algo dentro que tiene que enfrentar y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo difícil que ha de haber sido para el invitarme a salir. Me pregunté si habría tenido citas desde que su esposa murió. Mi corazón se rompió un poco por él. Si mi teoría era correcta, se estaba sintiendo culpable.

* * *

**Espero que el traductor en línea haya hecho el trabajo correcto, si no es así, me disculpo.**

**Nino- "Es hermosa Edward. Ya era hora de que encontraras una chica linda. Y más vale que la cuides antes de que te la robe."**

**Edward- "Me preocuparé cuando puedas seguirme el paso, viejo mal pensado."**

**Favaloro's es, en mi opinión, el mejor restaurante Italiano en la Península. Si eres Siciliano, ¿eso significa que la comida aún se considera italiana? Puesto que Nino estaba obstinado en que lo llamara Sicilian.**


	11. 11 El día de apertura

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo once – El día de apertura

**Edward Cullen**

_¿Qué coño está mal conmigo?_ Me reprendí a mí mismo por centésima vez esta tarde. Reviví los eventos de la tarde mientras conducía a través de la espesa niebla que se había asentado en el centro de Carmel, proyectando un inquietante silencio en las ahora vacías calles.

Había querido besarla desde el momento que caí al suelo por su extremadamente entusiasmada mascota y cuando la oportunidad finalmente se presentó por sí misma me callé y salí corriendo. Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo, tirando de las puntas en un intento de sacar la irritación que estaba sintiendo actualmente.

Mis emociones salieron a la superficie durante toda la noche y no sabía que hacer con ellas. Nuestra conversación en el restaurante había sido fácil y me encontré a mí mismo divirtiéndome, lo que puedo decir que no había pasado con el sexo opuesto desde Tanya. Bella era inteligente y con un rápido sentido del humor que me hizo querer saber más sobre ella. Ella me absorbió con cada palabra.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, sentí un poco de celos cuando John tomó su mano y flirteó con ella. No había sentido esa tendencia de hombre de las cavernas desde hace mucho. Era tan irracional, porque yo sabía que John solo estaba siendo él mismo y nunca la seduciría intencionalmente pero aún así todavía quería acercarla a mí y reclamar mi territorio. Sacudí mi cabeza disgustado conmigo mismo pero luego me sentí un poco mejor al no haber hecho el ridículo y seguir esa idea.

En el teatro, estaba en éxtasis porque le había gustado la sorpresa. La miré cuidadosamente mientras ella miraba todo el teatro bajo las estrellas. Ahí fue cuando tuve la segunda necesidad de besarla esa noche. Habíamos estado tan cerca, y su pequeña lengua rosa saliendo para tomar el trozo de postre que yo le ofrecía fue casi demasiado, pero luego me congelé mientras pensamientos de Tanya aparecían en mi mente y la recordé sentada en ese mismo teatro, riendo con amigos. Sabía que mi culpa era infundada, pero eso no me paró de sentirla igualmente. Intenté razonar conmigo mismo pero solo fue a peor mientras veía los ojos de Bella brillar mientras la obra era representada. No podía negar la atracción y las chispas que había cuando tocaba su mano.

Tenía toda la intención de besarla y despedirme pero cuando ella me preguntó si quería pasar mi cabeza se llenó con todas las cosas que podríamos hacer en la privacidad de su casa sin niños alrededor y corrí otra vez. Sabía que si la hubiera besado no me habría ido. _¿Por qué debo sentirme siempre como que estoy traicionando a mi esposa?_

Aparqué en el camino de entrada y entré por la puerta trasera, cerrándola suavemente para no despertar a nadie. Fui hasta el armario de los licores y saqué la botella de escocés de veintitrés años, limpiando la botella debido a que llevaba años sin ser tocada. Me puse una copa y la bebí rápidamente de un trago y luego me puse otra hasta el borde antes de cerrar la botella. Entré en la débilmente iluminada sala de estar y miré por la enorme ventana hacia el océano, contemplando si quería afrontar el frío, nebuloso aire en el consuelo de mi santuario. La luz de la sala de estar se encendió haciéndome saltar y volverme a una sonriente Alice. Ella entró y se lanzó en el sofá de cuero, poniendo sus piernas debajo de ella. Ella tenía esa mirada que significaba que quería los detalles de la cita de esta noche. Fui hasta ella y me senté a su lado mientras ella estiraba la mano por mi copa. Se la di y ella la llevó a su boca tomando un sorbo.

"Así que has sacado el Macallan," dijo casualmente mientras me devolvía la copa. "Eso significa que o estás celebrando tu cita o intentando olvidarla. ¿Cuál es?" preguntó Alice con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Yo me encogí de hombros y bebí.

"Probablemente un poco las dos," dije finalmente cuando ella bajó la mirada de mí.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Le gustó el teatro? ¿Le gustó el restaurante?" Asentí mientras ella me llenaba de preguntas.

"Favaloro's fue tan perfecto como siempre. Bueno… excepto por el desvergonzado coqueteo de Nino con Bella." Alice rió, sabiendo muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

"Oh, sí, yo no volvería ahí hasta que tú y Jasper estéis casados. Nino dijo algo sobre John necesitando ponerse las pilas y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda con un plan de secuestro." Reí mientras recordaba la charla que Nino le estaba echando a su hijo al otro lado del restaurante por la noticia de la boda de Alice. Alice rió y sacudió su cabeza.

"Gracias por el aviso. Ahora, ¿qué tal el teatro?"

"Ha estado bien. Tomamos el Tiramisu de Marie y la niebla no llegó hasta después de irnos." Giré el contenido de mi copa y pensé otra vez sobre el final de la cita. Fruncí el ceño y me di cuenta inmediatamente de que había cometido un error cuando Alice me miró fijamente preocupada.

"¿Y?" pinchó Alice. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan molesta?

"¿Y qué?" salté, esperando que ella notara mi humor y lo dejara. Sin embargo, debería conocer a mi hermana mejor que eso. Ella es como un pit bull, te agarra y no te deja ir hasta que ella quiere. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y me miró furiosa, sin decir una palabra.

Yo no podía aguantar esa mirada y ella lo sabía. Era la misma que Esme nos daba de niños para hacernos obedecer. Dejé salir un largo suspiro y miré a mi copa.

"Alice," empecé y luego tragué el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta. "No sé si puedo hacer esto," susurré. Ella se puso de rodillas en el sofá y se acercó a mí, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor y poniendo su mejilla en mi hombro. Me encontré a mí mismo queriendo contarle lo que había pasado, así que abrí mi boca y expliqué mis miedos, mi culpa y mi deseo por la hermosa castaña que había puesto mi mundo del revés. Alice estuvo ahí todo el tiempo que yo abrí mi corazón y escuchó, sin interrumpir ni una vez pero manteniéndome cerca, dándome algo de apoyo con todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Cuando acabé, sentí la humedad en mi mejilla que no sabía que había aparecido, avergonzado me levanté rápidamente y fui hasta la ventana, limpiando mis mejillas silenciosamente.

"Así que, querías besarla pero no lo hiciste," resaltó Alice de lo que la había dicho hace un momento. Le di un corto asentimiento y continué mirando por la ventana. Escuché sonar el cuero y la miré por el reflejo del cristal. Ella estaba intentando esconder el entusiasmo jugueteando en su asiento. Rodé mis ojos sabiendo que ella me iba a dar consejo lo quisiera o no.

"Sé que te estás sintiendo culpable pero tienes que saber que está bien seguir adelante, ¿vale?" Ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta ya que le había dicho que sabía racionalmente que Tanya querría que siguiera adelante. Me volví y la miré cuando hablé.

"Por supuesto, lo sé. Tanya me dijo…" Mi voz se rompió y sentí las lagrimas empezar a acumularse otra vez. Las eché atrás y esperé un momento antes de poder hablar sin que mi voz se rompiera.

"Ella me dijo que solo quería que fuera feliz," susurré bajando la vista a mis zapatos. "Pero no puedo olvidar lo que ella significaba para mí."

"Edward, solo porque sigas adelante no quiere decir que dejes de amarla. Está bien encontrar el amor otra vez. Tanya siempre tendrá una parte de tu corazón, ella es la madre de tus hijos pero eso no significa que no puedas aprender a amar otra vez." Me rendí en aguantar las lágrimas cuando Alice cruzó la habitación y me abrazó. Tras unos minutos ella se echó para atrás y me dio una brillante sonrisa.

"Ya sabes, creo que a Tanya le habría encantado Bella," dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos también. Asentí antes de que ella me empujara hacia abajo y besara mi mejilla. Ella empezó a ir a su habitación antes de darse la vuelta.

"¿Edward?" Me di la vuelta y la miré a los ojos. "Liz no estaba muy feliz con tu cita. Ella fue muy mala con Seth pero creo que eso puede deberse al hecho de que él y Anthony estaban leyendo su diario." Reí, sabiendo que probablemente ellos conocieron toda la furia de Liz con esa broma.

"Hablaré con ella mañana," dije mientras ella asentía y después se fue, dejándome para ponderar las palabras con las que me había dejado. Cogí mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta trasera, siguiendo las escaleras hasta la playa. El aire frío hacía daño mientras la brisa despeinaba mi pelo. Apreté más mi chaqueta y fui hasta el borde del agua. La niebla estaba baja y bailaba sobre las olas provocando una corriente mágica en el aire. Estuve ahí un largo rato, mi nariz y orejas sentían los efectos del frío.

No pude hablarle a Tanya como lo había hecho en el pasado. Esta vez era diferente, me había decidido y era demasiado difícil pensar en ella mientras hacía la única cosa que no había hecho en once años. Me quité mi alianza y la sostuve en mi mano unos minutos antes de meterla en mi bolsillo.

"Te amo," susurré antes de volver a la casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana fue un puro caos cuando Anthony y Seth asustaron a Elizabeth hasta que ella estaba gritando y lanzando cosas para hacerlos salir de su habitación. Intervine y puse a los dos chicos a ayudar a Alice a reunir todo lo necesario para el carnaval del Día de Apertura, luego entré en la habitación de Liz y la encontré hojeando uno de los álbumes que Tanya había hecho para ella.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" dije mientras me sentaba en su cama y apartaba el pelo de su hombro. Ella levantó la vista a mí y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Echo de menos a mamá," susurró, limpiando la lágrima que había caído de su ojo.

"Lo sé corazón. Yo también," dije mientras una fuerte mirada de desafío pasó por sus delicados rasgos.

"¿Entonces por qué saliste con la madre de Seth anoche?" Pude oír el enfado en su voz pero debajo había una pizca de dolor y traición. Exactamente como yo me sentí anoche. Realmente no sabía que decirle. No sabía si había algo entre Bella y yo todavía y no quería decir algo que le hiciera incluso más daño. No siendo la niña más paciente, no esperó por mi respuesta.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho. En su lugar, tuve que saberlo por ese irritante chico." Bufó antes de cerrar de golpe el álbum y lanzarlo al suelo. Tal vez estaba más dañada porque no le había contado mis planes de lo que en realidad lo estaba porque hubiera tenido una cita.

"Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho," empecé antes de que ella me cortara tomando el control de la situación.

"No, no deberías haber ido siquiera. ¿Ya no quieres más a mami?" Su pregunta me rompió el corazón y por un momento no supe que decir. Luego el enfado que normalmente me aguantaba cuando ella estaba teniendo una de sus rabietas salió.

"Te he dicho que nunca cuestiones mi amor por tu madre," dije furioso en voz baja.

"He luchado los últimos tres años para soportar su muerte y todo lo que he hecho es amarla, pero tú continúas con esta… esta actitud." Moví mi mano hacia ella indicando que estaba harto de que ella me culpara.

"No fue mi culpa que ella muriera. ¡Un idiota se puso a conducir después de haber bebido mucho! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para salvar su vida!" Mi tono de voz aumentaba con cada frase.

"No hay nada que pudiera haber hecho para prevenirlo. Tienes que aceptar la verdad o de otra forma vas a ser una niña miserable."

Sentí una mano en mi brazo y lo sacudí rápidamente, volviéndome para ver a Alice con los ojos ensanchados. Me di cuenta en ese momento que realmente lo había jodido. Me volví a Liz y ella tenía lágrimas cayendo por su cara. _¿Qué he hecho?_

"Lo siento tanto, Liz," dije mientras me estiraba hacia ella pero ella se alejó de mí. Levanté la vista a Alice y ella movió su cabeza hacia la puerta así que me levanté y me fui, dejando otra vez a mi bebé cuando ella más me necesitaba.

Los chicos estaban fuera lanzando bolas así que me senté en el sofá y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos. Me senté ahí y pensé en la mejor manera de hacer que las cosas fueran mejor con Elizabeth. Aunque ella necesitaba entender lo que le había dicho nunca debería haber levantado la voz y despreciar sus miedos tan fácilmente. Ella había perdido a su madre y pronto iba a perder a Alice por Jasper así que es natural que se preocupe porque yo sea el siguiente en dejarla ya que mi atención estaba distraída en el momento.

Me pregunté si simplemente debería terminar lo que estaba pasando con Bella antes de que fuéramos más en serio pero ese pensamiento me dejó demasiado vacío como para seguir con él. No, necesitaba esto. Sin importar si es con Bella, necesitaba seguir adelante y Bella era la primera persona por la que me había sentido remotamente atraído. Los chicos entraron estrepitosamente por la cocina y supe que debía mantenerlos bajo control antes de que destruyeran la casa.

"¿Estáis listos para irnos?" dije hacia la cocina. Seth asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Inmediatamente vi a Bella en su sonrisa.

"¡Sip!" gritaron los dos mientras yo me levantaba del sofá y entraba en la cocina para encontrar a Anthony de pie en la encimera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dije mientras él me miraba tímidamente.

"Cogiendo una galleta de mantequilla de cacahuete," susurró, esperando el regaño. Reí y fui hasta él, bajándole de la encimera.

"La próxima vez pídelo, a la Tía Ally le daría un ataque al corazón si te viera sobre la encimera así," dije mientras cogía el bote de las galletas y lo abría, ofreciéndole una a cada uno de los chicos.

"Mi madre también es así," dijo Seth alegremente mientras metía la mitad de la galleta en su boca, migas cayendo por las esquinas. "Ella me dijo que si me pillaba encima de la encimera otra vez iba a usar una vara conmigo." Se sentó pensativo mientras yo reía. "¿Qué es una vara?" Dejé salir una gran risa y puse una mano en su hombro.

"Esperemos que nunca lo sepas," dije mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Alice entró con una mirada sombría en la cara, dejándome saber con sus ojos que hablaríamos después. Un segundo después Liz estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Cuando vio a Seth frunció el ceño y luego me miró tímidamente antes de bajar la cabeza.

"Es hora de irnos," dijo Anthony entusiasmadamente.

"¿Podemos llevar tu coche? Jasper va a recogerme cuando acabe el carnaval. Asentí y nos subimos todos en mi Volvo. Liz, Seth y Anthony estaban con el cinturón puesto en el asiento trasero cuando salí del camino de entrada.

"Para de tocarme," lloriqueó Liz mientras doblábamos la esquina un poco rápido.

"Lo siento." Escuché a Seth susurrarle. Unos minutos más tarde su voz se elevó irritada.

"He dicho que pares de tocarme." Miré por el espejo retrovisor y Seth levantó la vista a mí inocentemente y se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo evitarlo, todos nos tocamos," dijo, intentando explicar el problema. Me sentí mal por el pobre niño, él no estaba acostumbrado a sus malas rachas. Alice se debió sentir igual porque volvió su cabeza atrás y miró furiosa a Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, ¿puedes por favor parar de lloriquear?" dijo Alice con voz severa. "Seth no está intentando irritarte, no hay mucho espacio." Miré hacia atrás para ver a Liz bufar y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Seth, sin embargo, parecía que acababa de enamorarse de Alice. _El pobre niño está muy mal._ Reí y Seth me pilló mirándole y un sonrojo que rivalizaba con el de su madre encendió su cara. Le guiñé por el espejo y el me sonrió ampliamente.

Llegamos al parque de baseball en un frenesí de acción. Emmett ya estaba colocando la enorme barbacoa de tamaño industrial que había tomado prestada del servicio de catering de Jasper. Llamé a los niños tan pronto como bajaron del coche.

"Tenéis que estar fuera del camino la próxima media hora hasta que el carnaval empiece. ¿Lo tenéis?" Todos asintieron y les dije adiós con la mano. Seth y Tony se fueron en una dirección y Liz corrió hasta una de las hijas del entrenador que conocía de la escuela. Suspiré y miré a Alice.

"¿Cómo de mal está la cosa?" pregunté mientras ella parecía un poco aprensiva pero sabía que ella me contaría todo lo que había pasado.

"No le gusta la idea de que salgas con Bella pero creo que se convencerá, pero necesitas mantenerte calmado. Tu pequeño estallido no ayudó," dijo y me di cuenta de que no estaba irritada solo con Liz.

"Lo sé. Gracias Ally," le susurré mientras la abrazaba. Ella envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dio un apretón antes de reír contra mi camisa.

"Mira quien está aquí," cantó Alice antes de apartarse y volverse hacia Isabella. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al verla. _Ella podía hacer que un par de pantalones y una camiseta se vieran increíbles,_ pensé mientras mis ojos viajaban por su cuerpo. Bella sonrió sobre el hombro de Alice mientras Alice saltaba frente a ella.

"¡Sí! Estás aquí. Tenemos mucho que hacer," dijo Alice mientras agarraba la mano de Bella y tiraba de ella hasta la mesa que Emmett había colocado. Bella miró sobre su hombro y susurró 'hola' hacia mí mientras era arrastrada detrás de Alice. Sonreí más ampliamente, dejándole saber que la había oído.

"¡Edward!" La estridente voz de Emmett me sacó de mi mirada fija. Me volví a él con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara que él reconoció instantáneamente.

"Deja de comerte con los ojos a la chica y ven aquí… Necesito ayuda para asegurar esto antes de que lo encendamos," dijo haciendo una señal hacia la barbacoa. Rápidamente miré hacia Bella y me di cuenta de que Bella había oído todo el intercambio, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo brillante y sentí el calor subir a las mías. Confía en Emmett para hacer las cosas incómodas.

Corrí hasta Emmett y mientras sus manos estaban llenas le golpeé fuerte en el brazo, ganándome un gruñido y la promesa de que me lo devolvería más tarde. Sonreí satisfecho mientras le ayudaba a asegurar la barbacoa y tras unos minutos, la tuvimos rugiendo.

"Em, tienes que bajarlo o vamos a comer hot dogs quemados."

"Awww, ¿qué pasa Eddie? Estás asustado de que tu salchicha se queme." Oí el doble sentido en sus palabras y le fruncí el ceño.

"Muy maduro, Emmett," dije con tono arrogante. Él se encogió de hombros y bajó la temperatura.

"¿Qué tal fue tu cita la otra noche?" Toda la alegría se había ido y supe que Emmett estaba tan preocupado como Alice.

"Estuvo bien," dije esperando que él estuviera satisfecho con mi corta respuesta. Debería haberle conocido mejor.

"¿Te quedaste en su casa?" Parecía que Emmett había asumido que me había acostado con ella. Rodé mis ojos e ignoré su pregunte.

"Tomaré eso como un no," refunfuñó, sabiendo que no le daría más detalles. Tras unos minutos, Bella y Alice acercaron la mesa a la barbacoa.

"Queremos poder coger los hot dogs según vayan saliendo," explicó Alice, pero yo no me quejaba de tener a Bella cerca. Estaba determinado a hacer las cosas mejores desde la otra noche. Miré hacia ella mientras ella mordía su labio intentando entender como colocar el toldo. Alice se había movido hasta el otro asiento, hablando animadamente con una de las madres del año pasado así que fui a echarle una mano a Bella.

"Hey, déjame ayudar con eso," dije mientras tomaba un lado y le enseñaba como separarlo hasta que estaba completamente recto. Lo levantamos y lo pusimos sobre la mesa y luego nos separamos con sonrisas cómplices en nuestras caras. Alice y Emmett estaban ocupados así que pensé que era un buen momento para disculparme.

"Siento lo de anoche." Ella parecía un poco sorprendida por mi admisión y luego recuperó la hermosura.

"¿El qué sientes?" dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su cara. Me di cuenta de que se estaba preparando para contestar burlonamente otra vez y me pregunté como acababa cayendo siempre.

"Lo siento por marcharme tan abruptamente porque realmente quería besarte hasta dejarte sin sentido." Cualquier comentario que ella hubiera planeado desapareció mientras ella bajaba su cabeza avergonzada. _¡Conseguido!_

"¡Edward!" Gruñí por la intromisión de Alice.

"¿Sí Ally?" dije dejando la irritación salir con mis palabras.

"¿Podéis tú y Bella traer el resto de los platos y vasos de plástico del coche?" dijo dulcemente. _Un poco demasiado dulcemente._ Le di una mirada inquisitiva y ella solo me guiñó. _Duende entrometida._

"Claro," dije mientras me volvía hacia Bella y hacía un gesto hacia mi coche. Andamos en silencio uno al lado del otro detrás de los bancos y las casas para saltar, cuando ella paró abruptamente.

"No puedes solo decirme algo así y no seguir adelante con ello," dijo Bella mientras yo me volvía lentamente a ella. Sin pensarlo la cogí en mis brazos y la presioné contra la furgoneta de entrega de las casas de saltar. Ella parecía levemente en shock por mis rápidas acciones mientras yo bajaba la vista a sus enormes ojos de color chocolate.

"Tengo toda la intención de seguir adelante con ello," susurré mientras mi mirada viajaba a sus labios. Esa perfecta lengua rosa que me tentó anoche salió para humedecer sus labios. Volví a mirar a sus ojos para verla casi suplicándome que terminara lo que había empezado anoche. Lentamente me incliné más cerca, saboreando su dulce aliento en mis labios. No sentí sus manos en mi pelo hasta que ella me acercó. Mantuve mis ojos en los suyos hasta que nuestros labios se conectaron en el más suave de los toques.

Luego me rendí ante la cálida y sensual sensación de su boca en la mía. Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras gemía en su boca y profundizaba el beso. Ella presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y olvidé instantáneamente donde estaba mientras mis brazos se envolvían alrededor de su pequeña cintura, acercándola más. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia el otro lado y yo la seguí, rompiendo el contacto solo lo suficiente para evitar que nuestras narices se golpearan con el giro. Dudosamente abrí mi boca y sentí su cálida, húmeda lengua rozar delicadamente mi labio inferior. Contuve el estremecimiento que subió por mi columna mientras mi lengua entraba lentamente en contacto con la suya.

No había incomodidad en este beso, era como si supiéramos exactamente lo que el otro quería, ella se hundió más profundamente en mí y yo la acerqué más. Nuestras lenguas habían empezado suaves y dudosas pero se convirtieron en fuego y necesidad en cuestión de segundos. Vagamente, escuché un silbido y aplausos, y luego Bella se liberó rápidamente de mis labios. Aturdido, bajé la vista a ella mientras ella enterraba su cara en mi pecho. La acerqué a mí y levanté la vista para ver al Entrenador Bell y a Emmett dándonos una ronda de aplausos.

"¡WooHoo! ¡Edward ha llegado a la primera base!" Emmett rió y palmeó la espalda del Entrenador Bell. Estaba demasiado deslumbrado por Bella como para estar avergonzado o irritado con la interrupción. En su lugar, sonreí estúpidamente a nuestra audiencia hasta que vi una pequeña cabeza rubia con reflejos fresas asomarse por detrás de Emmett. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando me di cuenta de que Elizabeth había presenciado este momento. _Bella en mis brazos._ Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y rodeó la casa de saltar y yo dejé salir un gemido de frustración. Bella levantó la vista a mí cuando la liberé.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, agarrando mis brazos, intentando detenerme de irme de nuevo.

"Liz," dije y ella asintió y me dejó ir. Le di mis llaves y luego fui tras mi hija.

Vi su largo pelo volando detrás de ella mientras se agachaba detrás de un juego del carnaval. Pasé rápidamente a algunos entrenadores que intentaron pararme pero los alejé y frené mientras rodeaba el juego. Liz estaba sentada en el suelo, sus rodillas estaban levantadas y bajo su barbilla mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Fui hasta ella y me senté a su lado y ella subió rápidamente a mi regazo, sus húmedas mejillas en enterraron en mi camisa. No pude decir nada así que solo la sostuve, frotando su espalda hasta que ella limpió su cara en mi camisa y levantó la vista a mí.

No vi nada del enfado que esperaba en sus ojos. Todo lo que estaba ahí era su dolor. Besé su frente y levanté su barbilla de manera que ella me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté. Tras un momento de duda, ella asintió.

"De verdad te gusta, ¿verdad?" No había malicia en su voz, solo tristeza. Suspiré y supe que probablemente era mejor sacar esto ahora.

"Sí, me gusta." Ella asintió pero luego volvió a hundirse en mi pecho, sus pequeños dedos agarrándose a mis lados. Planeaba estar aquí tanto como ella me necesitara pero Anthony y Seth llegaron, la cara de Anthony llena de preocupación.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Liz?" preguntó mientras acariciaba su pelo, en un gesto cariñoso. Les sonreí a él y Seth.

"Ella está bien, ¿verdad calabacita?" pregunté apartándola un poco. Ella asintió, sorbió su nariz una vez más y luego bajó de mi regazo.

"¿Eso significa que Laurent te ha tirado del pelo otra vez?" preguntó Anthony y vi como él y Seth apretaban sus puños. Ella sacudió su cabeza y luego levantó la vista a mí. Yo le sonreí y luego ella se volvió a los chicos.

"No, solo vi a papá besando a tu madre," dijo apuntando acusatoriamente a Seth. Ninguno de los chicos notó su voz afilada mientras sus dos cabezas iban hacia mí. _¡Jodidamente genial!_ Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo no queriendo lidiar con tres niños airados. Lo que no esperaba era que las miradas en shock de Anthony y Seth se convirtieran en anchas sonrisas, luego se miraron el uno al otro y golpearon sus puños triunfalmente. Liz rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Agarré su brazo antes de que pudiera escapar y la acerqué de nuevo a mí.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté una vez más, esperando que si no lo estaba podría verlo en sus ojos. Ella bajó la vista al suelo y luego la volvió a subir a mí.

"Sí," susurró. "Estoy bien." Asentí y la vi correr hacia sus amigas.

Los dos chicos estaban abrazados juntos y como no quería aguantar más conversaciones incómodas, me marché.

Alcancé a Bella después de que ella lo tuviera todo colocado y estaba hablando con Alice. Cuando ella me vio, vino rápidamente a mí con preocupación en los ojos.

"¿Cómo está Liz?" No pude evitar sentirme incluso más atraído a ella cuando escuché la preocupación que tenía por mi hija.

"Está bien. Creo que solo la sorprendimos." Vi a los chicos salir corriendo de detrás del juego.

"Uh… ella les dijo a Seth y Anthony lo que ha pasado." Me preocupé por como ella se tomaría esa información, pero me sorprendió otra vez y reí.

"Y, ¿has recibido la charla sobre como debemos casarnos para que ellos sean hermanos?" Ella tenía una chispa en los ojos y yo sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Bueno, llegará, porque él me soltó eso cuando le hablé sobre nuestra cita." Rompí en risas y la acerqué a mí. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió mientras yo me inclinaba y besaba sus labios castamente.

"Gracias por el aviso."

* * *

**N/T**

Bueno, aquí tenéis el tan esperado beso, jejeje.

Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando esta historia, espero que este capitulo también os guste.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos

PD. Luna Nueva ya esta aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. 12 Propuestas, Ataques y Bromas Pesadas

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.**  
**Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**  
**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Propuestas, Ataques y Bromas Pesadas**

**Bella Swan Black**

Floté hacia el coche de Edward, reviviendo cada segundo de lo que fue el mejor beso de mi vida. La forma en la que me detuvo contra la camioneta me hizo pensar que quizá haya una parte animal en el, escondida bajo ese relajado exterior. El pensamiento me hizo temblar un poco gracias a las imágenes que corrían por mi mente. Abrí la cajuela de su Volvo y saqué la enorme bolsa de platos y vasos desechables, la cual balanceé en mis rodillas mientras cerraba la cajuela, y dejaba que mi mente volviera a enfocarse en sus labios sobre los míos.

Estaba tan metida con mi pícaro sueño que no escuché a Mike acercarse por detrás de mí.

"Permíteme que te ayude con eso." Dijo mientras tomaba los platos de mis manos.

"Este… gracias." Me sonrió y yo no sabia que más decir, así que seguí caminando, esperando volver al puesto lo más rápido posible.

"Sabes, estaba pensando que quizá podríamos salir a tomar una copa." Me tomó un minuto comprender que me acaba de invitar a salir en una cita; cuando lo logré me frené en seco, sintiendo como el enojo empezaba a salir por mi piel. _¿Qué no está casado? Odio a los hombres como él._ Me enfadé más, cuando recuerdos de Jake y Leah inundaron mi mente. Por lo menos Jake había tenido la decencia de esperar a que nos hubiésemos separado para tener un amorío. No es que eso fuese mejor, pero esto… esto simplemente estaba mal.

"¿Qué no eres casado?" le pregunté con veneno en mi voz. Pareció no notar mi posición defensiva pues simplemente me sonrió como si le hubiese preguntado acerca del clima.

"Jess y yo tenemos una relación abierta." Lo que fue enojo, rápidamente se convirtió en asco mientras le quitaba los platos de la mano y me alejaba de él.

"Hey, espera. Te dije que te ayudaba con eso." Intentó tomarlos nuevamente pero yo los alejé de sus manos.

"Gracias, pero no, gracias." Le dije entre dientes.

"Bueno… ¿entonces sobre esa copa?" me preguntó y yo no podía creer que una persona pudiese ser tan estúpida. Básicamente me acababa de pedir que me fuese con él como si fuese cualquier mujerzuela y yo ¿acaso debía caer rendida en sus brazos? Lo que quería era vomitar sobre sus zapatos.

"Me refería a ambas." Dije mientras aceleraba el paso y lo dejaba atrás mirándome sorprendido.

Respiré con alivio cuando me di cuenta que ya no me seguía. No podía creer las agallas de ese hombre. No podía siquiera sentirme un poco mal por Jessica, pues ya había visto en primera fila lo malvada que podía ser. Esa conversación solo me dio mayores razones para entender el empeño de Jessica por ir tras de Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Veía rojo cuando pensé en que se acercara a menos de 3 metros de Edward. _Eso simplemente no iba a suceder _

"¿Por qué el enojo? Me preguntó Alice mientras ponía los platos y vasos sobre la mesa.

"Mike Newton." Le contesté, sintiendo la tensión en mi mandíbula por lo apretados que tenía los dientes.

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Me invitó a salir a tomar una copa."

"Y una revolcada por la paja" agregó riendo. "¿Qué dijiste tú?"

"Gracias, pero no, gracias."

"Wow, fuiste demasiado educada."

"No tenía mucha opción, no podía golpearle en la nariz a la mitad del campo de baseball". Al imaginarme haciendo aquello, una sonrisa, por fin, apareció en mi boca.

"No, supongo que no podrías, aunque me hubiera encantado haberlo visto." Las dos nos empezamos a reír mientras terminábamos de acomodar el puesto de la comida.

"Bueno, dime, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita anoche?" Alice preguntó relajada mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba con porte detrás del puesto. Sentí cómo la sonrisa se curvaba en mi boca mientras tomaba una silla y me acomodaba junto a ella.

"Estuvo excelente." Percibiendo que Alice quería escuchar más, me fui por la respuesta segura. "Favaloro's estuvo excelente y el teatro del bosque es hermoso." Sonreí de buena gana recordando lo perfecta que había sido la noche.

"¿Y, qué me dices de Edward? Alice preguntó con una sonrisa de interés en su cara.

"¿Qué de Edward?" pregunté inocentemente, giró los ojos y luego me miró fijamente.

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Qué tal estuvo?" continuó insistiendo y me di cuenta que no había forma de evitar contestar a sus preguntas.

"Pues…" dije, intentando atrasar mi respuesta. Ella simplemente me dirigió una mira que decía que podría espera todo el día por mi respuesta, así que suspiré.

"El estuvo perfecto." Dije con otro suspiro. "No creo haber conocido a nadie antes con modales tan impecables como los suyos. Fue muy atento y dulce." Cuando terminé de hablar estaba saltando en silencio en su asiento.

"¿Entonces, van a salir otra vez?" Alice preguntó emocionada. Antes de que pudiera responder, Emmett volvió de su cometido y me interrumpió.

"Más le vale, después del beso que acabo de ver." Dijo con una fuerte carcajada. Yo agaché mi cabeza cuando los ojos de Alice se abrieron por la impresión. Sentí como el color subía por mi cuello y se instalaba en mis mejillas.

"Detalles" Alice ordenó y todo lo que pude fue apenada, mover la cabeza. En vista de que no los iba a obtener de mí se volteó hacia Emmett.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?" le preguntó a Emmett, la emoción palpable en su voz.

"A nuestro retraído hermano y a nuestra nueva amiga aquí presente en tremendo beso." Dijo señalándome. "Les tomó un momento escuchar el aplauso que el entrenador Bell y yo les estábamos dando." Emmett dijo entre risas. Alice se volteó de nuevo hacia mí con una expresión feliz y por suerte cambió el tema.

"Entonces, el próximo fin de semana es el 'Good Old Days' (n/t frase que se refiere a "los buenos viejos tiempos") del que hablamos en la cena, y estaba pensando que después del juego podríamos todos encontrarnos ahí y pasar el rato." Asentí mi acuerdo con la cabeza.

"Suena muy bien." Dije mientras vi que Edward se dirigía hacia nosotras. Inmediatamente me preocupé por cómo habría tomado Elizabeth el haber sorprendido a su padre besándome. Me disculpé con Alice y rápidamente me dirigí hacia él. Se veía algo preocupado cuando me acerqué.

"¿Cómo está Liz?" le pregunté con preocupación en mis ojos.

"Está bien. Creo que sólo la sorprendimos." Dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Asentí sintiéndome un poco mejor de que no haya sido peor.

"Uhh… le dijo a Seth y a Anthony lo que había pasado" dijo mientras su cara ponía expresión preocupada. Inmediatamente me reí, preguntándome si Seth ya le había dado el discurso enumerando todas las razones por las que deberíamos casarnos; tal cual como hizo conmigo durante la semana.

"Y, ¿te tocó el sermón de por qué tenemos que casarnos para que puedan ser hermanos?" le dije con una sonrisa burlona. Me sonrió de vuelta y movió la cabeza.

"No creo que tarde mucho, pues ya me lo soltó cuando le conté sobre nuestra cita." Se rió con fuerza y me acercó a él. Lo miré y sonreí mientras el se acercaba besar mis labios inocentemente.

"Gracias por el aviso" murmuró y luego se alejó. Sentí como si por dentro me volviese gelatina a causa de su roce y sentí una ligera emoción, pues me había vuelto a besar, aunque haya sido inocente, significaba que tenía la intención de seguir besándome. Esa pequeña nota de información me hizo sonreír aún más. Tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia el asador. Parecía que Alice había observado toda nuestra reunión pues se veía aún más emocionada que hace un momento.

"Quítale las manos de encima a tu novia y mueve tu trasero para acá hermanito. El número de salchichas que puedo cuidar sin quemar no es tan grande." Edward acercó mi mano a sus labios y besó mis nudillos suavemente antes de soltarme y trotar hacia donde estaba su hermano. Yo me quedé de pie un momento observándolo, ligeramente sorprendida por las palabras de Emmett, pero mucho más por la forma en que Edward las aceptó. Salí de mi bello trance para ver a Alice luchando con una fila de chicos con uniforme. Rápidamente fui a ayudarla.

Unas horas más tarde, el frenesí de la comida había disminuido. Edward y Emmett necesitaban tomarse una foto con el equipo. Así que me dejaron a cargo del asador. Me encanta cocinar pero cuando se trataba de un asador, simplemente me aterro. Siempre quemo las hamburguesas y las carnes cuando estoy a cargo de la parrilla. Por lo que con duda en mi rostro tomé las pinzas que Edward me daba, mientras el se reía.

"Solo gíralas hasta que estén listas." Asentí y sentí su tibia respiración sobre mi cuello mientras se inclinaba y me besaba en el punto más suave de mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oído. Me recargué contra él y suspiré.

"Si sigues haciendo eso voy a quemarlas todas." Mi voz salió entrecortada. Se rió y apretó mis hombros antes de ir a juntar al equipo.

Me perdí en mi propia fantasía mientras movía las salchichas por la parrilla sin mucho cuidado. Tuve que salir de mi sueño veinte minutos más tarde cuando Elizabeth se me acercó.

"Hola Elizabeth, ¿estás disfrutando de la fiesta?" le pregunté, deseando poder llegar a conocerla mejor.

"No mucho" dijo con voz apesumbrada. Dejé de girar las salchichas y la miré, pensando en cómo podría animarla.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Ya fuiste a ver los juegos?"

"No". Lo dijo muy rápido y traté de ignorar el sentimiento incómodo que de pronto sentí.

"Emm… ¿Qué me dices de los brincolines, o quizá las resbaladillas? Se ven divertidos."

"No, no me siento con ganas de jugar." Me pregunté si no le estaría dando un resfriado.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te gustaría sentarte y descansar un rato?"

"¿A ti que te importa?" me dijo y di un paso hacia atrás ante la hostilidad que ya no podía negarse.

"¿Disculpa?" le pregunté, pensando que quizá entendí mal.

"Dije que a ti que te importa. No eres mi mamá." Dijo mirándome fijamente.

"Lo se," dije, completamente sorprendida por el odio que se percibía en su voz. "Solo quería ayudar."

"Entones vete." Soltó antes de girar e irse rápidamente en otra dirección, dejándome pasmada y sin habla.

"Lo siento tanto," murmuró Alice, mientras yo movía la cabeza y ella se sentaba en la silla junto a la mía, las salchichas olvidadas por completo. "Comúnmente sólo se porta así con Edward y Tony." Miré los ojos suplicantes de Alice.

"¿Es así todo el tiempo?"

"No, solo cuando está asustada." Alice trató de explicar pero solo me confundió más.

"¿Asustada? No creo haber hecho nada para asustarla." Dije recordando nuestra conversación y siendo incapaz de entender cómo es que pude asustarla.

"No, asustada por pensar que va a perder a alguien más en su vida. Se siente un poco amenazada por tu relación con Edward. Dale tiempo, ya se dará cuenta." Yo por fin comprendí. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las insinuaciones que Seth siempre hace de cuánto le agrada Edward y lo contento que estaba de que hayamos tenido una cita que no pensé que fuese diferente para sus hijos.

"¿Y Anthony?", le pregunté necesitando saber dónde estaba yo con respecto a él.

"Anthony te quiere, es un buen chico. Es abnegado y solo quiere lo que haga feliz a su papá." Alice dijo mientras se arrodillaba y me tocaba la rodilla.

"No te preocupes Bella. El ladrido de Liz es peor que su mordida. Empujará los límites pero en la mayoría de los casos, se da cuenta que está equivocada y lo acepta." Asentí lentamente, preguntándome como esto afectará lo que está pasando entre Edward y yo.

Me acordé de las salchichas y salté, moviéndolas alrededor y dándome cuenta que las había quemado hasta volverlas carbón. Solté el aire y las puse en un platón, luego coloqué otras, segura de que no las quemaría esta vez. Mis pensamientos estaban completamente inmersos en la situación unos minutos cuando sentí a Edward apretarse contra mi espalda.

"¿Me extrañaste?" susurró, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. Sonreí a pesar de la pena que sentía, me recargué contra él.

"Sip." Dije mientras besaba mi hombro y me quitaba las pinzas de las manos.

"¿Qué hiciste? ¡Arruinaste las salchichas!" Emmett se quejó cuando se acercó al asador y vio las que había quemado. Tomó una que metió en un bocado a su boca.

"Todavía están buenas, hay que servirlas" Emmett dijo a Alice señalando las salchichas. Alice arrugó la nariz y movió la cabeza.

"Tú te las puedes comer, pero me niego a darlas a nadie más." Dijo Alice mientras Edward se reía detrás de mí.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Mi clase en manejo del asador no fue lo suficientemente buena?" Dijo burlonamente y yo encogí los hombros, no queriendo ser la que le contara lo que había pasado con Elizabeth. Supuse que Alice le diría después y yo no quería empeorar las coas en ella.

Pasamos las siguientes horas trabajando en el puesto y de vez en cuando dándoles a los chicos más boletos para los juegos. Elizabeth no regresó al puesto y yo me encontré pensando en la forma de poderme acercar a ella. Alice parecía convencida de que cambiaría su actitud, pero yo no dejaba de sentir que sería un camino largo y difícil para conseguirlo.

"¡Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen!" el entrenador de otro equipo corría hacia aquí asustado. Edward detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y vi cómo su actitud iba de relajado y tranquilo a enfocado al trabajo en unos segundos.

"¿Qué pasa Tom?", Preguntó dejando las pinzas a un lado y señalándole a Emmett que se hiciera cargo.

"El chico Newton se calló de las gradas. Fue una caída fuerte y estaba inconsciente cuando me dijeron que vinera a buscarle." Alice y yo nos sorprendimos, aún cuando me agradaba el chico, no quería verlo herido. Edward asintió y me arrojó las llaves de su auto.

"Por favor, ve por mi maletín, que está en la cajuela y tráelo." Dijo sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba trotando. Corrí hacia le auto, saqué el maletín y estaba junto a él en tiempo record. Para el momento en el que le había entregado el maletín, James estaba despierto pero acostado de espaldas. Edward sacó una lámpara pequeña para checar sus ojos antes de sentir la parte de atrás de su cabeza, lo que hizo que el chico expresara dolor cuando encontró el sitio del golpe.

Edward le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y yo mientras miré alrededor. Vi a Tony y Seth parados hasta atrás viendo con mucha atención lo que sucedía. Seth tenía esa expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro que me hizo saber de inmediato que esto no había sido un accidente. Edward ayudó a James a sentarse y le hizo unas preguntas más sobre cómo se sentía. Miré hacia Tony y Seth que estaban muy cerca susurrando rápidamente. _¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

Edward se le levantó y le dio la mano a James para que se pusiera en píe. Cuando intentó dar un paso cayó en los brazos de Edward. Mi primer pensamiento fue que estaba mareado por la caída, pero miré hacia abajo y vi las agujetas de sus zapatas atadas juntas. _¡Seth!_

James se agachó para desatar sus zapatos y vi cómo los labios de Edward se curveaban hacia un gesto de enojo. Volteó hacia Jessica para darle el diagnóstico.

"Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tiene una contusión leve. Sería conveniente que estuviera tranquilo los próximos días y no lo dejes irse a dormir hasta esta noche." Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego miró preocupada a su hijo. "Probablemente le duela la cabeza, si es así le puedes dar Tylenol, pero si empieza a vomitar, llévalo de inmediato al hospital."

"Gracias Dr. Cullen" dijo mientras pestañaba hacia él. Le dirigió una sonrisa cortés antes de tomar su maletín y voltear hacia mí.

"¿Dónde están los chicos?" pregunté. Con la cabeza le indiqué el otro lado de las gradas, el se volteó observando a la gente hasta que su mirada cayó en Seth y Tony. Sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia ellos, yo lo seguía de cerca.

"Chicos, síganme." Su voz sonaba llena de autoridad y Anthony inclinó la cabeza apenado, confirmando mis sospechas. Supuse que serían las mismas de Edward al ponerme atrás para asegurarme que Seth no intentara huir. Caminamos hacia atrás del asador, fuera de la mirada de la gente cuando se volteó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Quién de ustedes ató las agujetas de los zapatos de James?" preguntó con voz tranquila. La tranquilidad era más impactante que los fuertes desplantes de Jake y miré a Seth que se veía asustado. Ambos chicos se miraron y luego voltearon al piso, no queriendo aceptar lo que habían hecho, pero tampoco lo negaban.

"Estoy esperando una respuesta." No había duda en que Edward estaba enojado, pero debo decir que yo estaba impresionada con la forma en la que se mantenía calmado. Seth and Anthony alzaron la mirada y vi la determinación en la cara de Seth antes de que abriera la boca.

"Fui yo entrenador," dijo Seth en un murmullo.

"¡No Seth!", no quieras quitarme la culpa" Anthony lloró y volteó hacia su papá con una lágrima en el ojo. "Fui yo papá. Seth no tuvo nada que ver." Miré a Seth y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras lo negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

"No Tony". Seth dijo y miró nuevamente a Edward. "Fue mi idea y Tony solo me está protegiendo por que mi mamá se va enojar muchísimo pues me dijo que no hiciera nada en contra de James". La mirada de Edward iba de uno al otro chico antes de que pasara su mano a través de su pelo y se apretara la nariz. Todos nos quedamos ahí parado esperando a que decidiera cómo quería manejar este asunto. Me miró pidiendo mi autorización y yo asentí, haciéndole saber que estaría de acuerdo en lo que dijera.

"Lo que hicieron, pudo haber tenido consecuencias peligrosas." Dijo con un suspiro, "James va a estar bien, pero lo que ustedes hicieron fue algo muy malo." Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza apenados. "Espero que ambos se disculpen y no vayan a ser los causantes de más problemas con James." Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. "Después de que se disculpen con James, lo harán con sus padres. ¿Me han entendido?" Anthony y Seth se miraron con tristeza y moviendo la cabeza aceptaron lo dicho.

"Anthony, habrá un castigo cuando lleguemos a casa." Vi como Anthony miraba a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos y no pude sentirme mal por él, sobretodo por que estaba segura que mi hijo fue quien planeó todo.

"Sí papá" susurró Anthony.

"Lo mismo para ti Seth". Gruñí detrás de los chicos. Seth no se molestó en mirarme pero asintió con la cabeza.

"En vista de que no se les puede dejar solos, quiero que vayan a ayudar a Alice a limpiar." Seth se veía incluso contento con la idea de ayudar a limpiar, mientras ambos caminaron hacia Alice para preguntar qué tenían que hacer.

"Lo siento," dijo Edward acortando el espacio entre nosotros. "Espero no haberme saltado alguna raya con esto." Moví la cabeza y la mano restando importancia a su preocupación.

"Tenía que ser así, no te preocupes, y si Seth necesita que se le llame la atención cuando yo no esté cerca, espero que tú te hagas cargo"

"Lo se, pero estabas cerca y yo estaba preocupado de que te enojaras por que lo regañé". Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos acercándolo más a mí.

"¿Acaso parezco enojada?" se rió mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda de arriba abajo, enviando pequeñas olas de emoción por todo mi cuerpo.

"No, pero no quiero hacerte enojar. Podrías darme una paliza *(ver n/t al final)". Solté una pequeña risa y luego lo miré intrigada.

"Esta mañana, Seth me dijo que le darías una paliza si se subía a los muebles." Mi risa se volvió una carcajada.

"Como si alguna vez hubiese sentido un golpe, menos una paliza" dije entre risas.

"Solo quería asegurarme, parecías estarlo considerando hace un momento" bromeó.

"No, no será una paliza, pero va a extrañar su Playstation por un par de semanas" dije riendo aún. Alcé la vista hacia él y sus ojos parecían quemarme. Se agachó, lentamente y rozó sus labios con los míos. Yo suspiré profundamente mientras el se hacía hacia atrás y sonreía.

"Creo que me gusta ese sonido", susurró sensualmente mientras me acercaba a él y yo recargaba mi cabeza contra su pecho.

"Y yo creo que me gusta lo que lo provocó" susurré, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. Lo podía sentir en la forma en la que me sostenía.

"¡Andando tortolitos, no tengo todo el día!" dijo Emmett mientras empezaba a limpiar la parrilla. Edward exhaló con fuerza y me soltó.

"Tengo que trabajar esta noche, pero me gustaría verte mañana. ¿Estás libre para el desayuno?" Yo asentí.

"Sí, estoy libre."

"Perfecto, ¿Qué te parece si traes a Seth alrededor de las nueve?" sonreí y volví a asentir.

"Claro, ¿Qué vas a cocinar tú?" me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza y yo me reí de su expresión.

"No, a menos que quieras acabar en el hospital." Río; "Hay un muy buen restaurante en el centro." Sonreí mientras ayudaba a Alice a desarmar el toldo.

"Me parece perfecto". Dije envolviendo todo. Alice pretendía no escuchar nuestra conversación, pero por la sonrisa en sus labios era obvio que había escuchado cada palabra.

Edward me acompañó a mi auto y se recargó en la puerta mirándome.

"Hasta mañana" dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de cerrar la puerta. Mientras me dirigía hacia la calle, Seth decidió dar su opinión.

"¿Entonces qué, Tony y yo vamos a ser hermanos?" No pude más que sonreír ante su infantil insistencia.

"Eso es ir algo rápido, amiguito". Le comenté.

"Ya sé, pero de verdad quiero un hermano. Supongo que puedo aguantar a una hermana si tengo un hermano." No pude evitar la risa que me llenó. _Si tan solo fuese tan sencillo como él lo planteaba_.

* * *

**N/T.- Edward dice a Bella que tiene miedo le de a él un "switch", la traducción que pude encontrar fue vara, por lo que empleé la palabra "paliza". **

**Seriamente consideré cambiar el nombre de este capítulo a La Venganza de Seth gracias al asombroso juego de palabras empleado por TopazHeart's en un review.**

**Si no han visto mi página de la red, vayan. Hay muy buenas fotos de nuestros bien amados, Tony, Seth & Liz, al igual que varios sitios en la Península de Monterey.**

**Me gusta recomendar historias que yo creo tienen gran potencial pero no muchos seguidores, una de mis asombrosas lectoras empezó una historia que quiero impulsar. Había Una Vez Una Historia de Cinderbella por twilightmom. Está en mi lista de favoritos.**

**Por favor no me envíen pedidos para que recomiende o lea su historia, honestamente, tengo demasiadas en mi bandeja de entrada en este momento. Además está la escritura, el concurso y la insistencia de Jandco. Simplemente, no tengo tiempo.**

**Ahora, por favor, su review, aumenta mi adicción y me hace feliz, por lo que escribo más rápido y aumento la suya con un nuevo capítulo.**


	13. 13 Desayuno y la playa

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo trece – Desayuno y la playa

**Edward Cullen**

Mi teléfono retumbó en mi oído, despertándome demasiado pronto de un sueño irregular. Gemí y estiré la mano hasta la mesilla de noche, buscando a tientas el ofensivo objeto. Cuando no pude encontrarlo abrí un ojo lentamente y gemí otra vez cuando vi que el reloj decía 6:32. _¿Quién demonios llama tan pronto?_ Cogí el teléfono de detrás del reloj y lo abrí.

"¿Qué?" gruñí, hundiéndome en la almohada.

"Edward, necesito hablar contigo antes de que llegue Bella," la voz demasiado alegre de Alice revoloteó por el teléfono.

"Y no podías esperar a una hora decente para hacerlo. Vamos, Ally," lloriqueé, rodando sobre mi espalda. "No llegué a casa del trabajo hasta casi las tres y luego tuve que llevar a la niñera a casa."

"Lo siento Edward, debería haberme quedado con los niños anoche, es solo…"

"No Alice, yo lo siento, solo estoy cansado. ¿De qué necesitabas hablar?" interrumpí antes de que ella pudiera culparse a sí misma por tener una vida normal.

"Liz."

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" pregunté, levantándome para evitar quedarme dormido. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por su tono de voz.

"¿Mencionó Bella lo que pasó ayer con Liz?" Mi preocupación se incrementó por la pizca de aprensión que tenía su pregunta.

"No, ¿qué pasó?"

"Probablemente ella no quería provocar más problemas con Liz…"

"Alice, ¿qué pasó?" dije cortándola, mi paciencia empezaba a acabarse con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

"No te enfades con Bella por no decírtelo. Liz no fue muy agradable con ella y probablemente no quería que te enfadaras."

"Alice," gruñí, queriendo que llegara al punto.

"Ella le saltó a Bella ayer," dijo Alice calladamente.

"¿A qué te refieres con que le saltó a Bella?" Ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero necesitaba saber como de malo era.

"Bella le pregunto si estaba disfrutando el carnaval y Liz dijo que no, así que Bella estaba haciendo sugerencias para animarla pero Liz la acusó de intentar reemplazar a Tanya y luego Liz le dijo a Bella que se fuera," dijo Alice de carrerilla. Gemí y pasé mi mano por mi cara, intentando quitar el sueño y calmar mi frustración.

"¿Cómo se lo tomó ella?" pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

"Bella estaba impresionada pero lo manejó bien. Los hot dogs sin embargo, no lo consiguieron," dijo Alice con una pequeña risita, intentando distender el ambiente.

Volví a pensar en el momento después de que tomáramos las fotos del equipo y como noté que había algo que parecía extraño en Bella cuando volvimos. Ella nunca dijo nada así que asumí que era su frustración con la barbacoa, pero la razón real estaba frente a mí ahora.

"Gracias por dejármelo saber Ally," dije todavía aturdido por este giro en los eventos. "¿Le dijiste algo a Elizabeth?"

"No, ella de alguna manera soltó la asquerosa bomba y luego se marchó. Honestamente, estaba más preocupada por como Bella manejaría uno de los estallidos de Liz que por Liz. No creo que hablar con Liz de esto vaya a ayudar en nada. Si vas a estar viendo a Bella, Liz va a tener que aceptarlo por ella misma. Si la enfrentas se pondrá a la defensiva y entonces no oirá nada de lo que le digas." _Niña terca._

"No lo sé, Alice," dije con un largo suspiro. "Si hablo con Elizabeth de lo que hizo ella querrá saber que pasa con Bella y yo no sé lo que decirle aún. Me gusta Bella, pero todo esto es nuevo." Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo y luego puse mi cabeza contra el cabecero. "Una niña de nueve años no puede entender las complicaciones de empezar una nueva relación, y quiero mantener a los niños fuera de esto hasta que yo mismo sepa que pasa."

"¿Así que no vas a decirle nada a Liz?"

"No… Sí. Maldición," maldije por el dilema que estaba teniendo. "¿Qué hago? Solo dejarla decir cualquier cosa odiosa que le venga a la mente. No voy a dejar que trate a nadie así, especialmente no a Bella, pero entonces de nuevo, si digo algo eso traerá todo el tipo de preguntas que aún no estoy listo para responder."

"Si lo sacas tal vez incluso se enfade más con Bella," añadió Alice, abriendo mis ojos a otro problema que podría aparecer si hablaba con ella. "Creo que ella se hará a la idea pero va a llevar un tiempo y probablemente se ponga peor antes que mejor." Lo último que quería era que Bella se resintiera. Gemí alto, queriendo enterrar mi cabeza bajo la almohada y fingir que esta llamada no había pasado.

"¿Estás bien, Edward? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Aún no lo sé. Gracias por el aviso pero tengo que irme, me has dado mucho en qué pensar."

"Lo siento, Edward," susurró Alice antes de despedirnos. Cerré el teléfono de golpe y me hundí en las almohadas. _¿Merece la pena el dolor que salir con Bella le va a causar inevitablemente a Elizabeth?_ Pensé en mi cita con Bella y el beso en el carnaval. Todavía no estaba listo para renunciar a Bella. Quería ver a donde podía ir esto. Me sentí egoísta por pensar en mis propias necesidades antes que en las de mi hija pero el odio que Elizabeth le tenía a Bella era irracional. Solo necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacerla ver que Bella es una buena persona y que hay sitio para ella en nuestras vidas.

Me quedé tumbado alrededor de una hora, pasando por cada escenario en mi cabeza. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de lidiar con Elizabeth es no presionarla a someterse a mis exigencias. Había visto de primera mano su lado terco en varias ocasiones y cada vez que la forzaba a hacer algo que no ella no quería se ponía peor. No puedo hacer que le guste Bella, pero puedo darle oportunidades para que se conozcan mejor y cuando lo haga verá lo que yo veo. Estaba metido tan profundamente en mis pensamientos que no escuché a Anthony entrar en mi habitación.

"Hey Slugger," saludé mientras echaba atrás las mantas para que subiera conmigo a la cama. Él frotó el sueño fuera de sus ojos y se acurrucó a mi lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Se quedó tan quieto que creí que se había dormido hasta que habló.

"Es la hora de los dibujos," dijo mientras apuntaba al mando a distancia que estaba en la mesilla de noche. Reí y cogí el mando.

"Solo tenemos una hora antes de que Bella y Seth lleguen," dije, quitando los rizos de su cara. Él levantó la vista a mí y sonrió entusiasmado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno, había pensado que podríamos ir a desayunar y luego bajar a la playa."

"¿Vas a enseñarme a hacer surf ahora? Apuesto a que Seth quiere aprender. ¿Crees qué su madre querrá aprender también?" Reí por su entusiasmo.

"No, no vamos a hacer surf hoy y la madre de Seth no me pega como del tipo que hace surf." Tony frunció el ceño cuando eché abajo sus planes de volver a las olas. Desafortunadamente, con mi horario de trabajo solo habíamos ido una vez desde que tuvo su tabla en Navidad y para ser honesto, lo echaba de menos. "No te preocupes, iremos pronto," prometí. Eso pareció tranquilizarle por el momento así que volvió su atención a la televisión.

"¿Tony?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Te parece bien que tenga citas con la madre de Seth?"

"Uh… ¡sí!" dijo entusiasmadamente. "Ella me gusta mucho. Es realmente buena y si os casarais entonces podría compartir mi habitación con Seth." Reí por sus ocurrencias, preguntándome si pensaría lo mismo sobre casarme con Bella si ella no tuviera un hijo que es su mejor amigo.

Unos minutos después Elizabeth llegó con sus zapatillas de conejos. Se las quitó a un lado de la cama y subió a mi otro lado.

"Hey, corazón," dije mientras ella se inclinaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola papi," dijo mientras se acurrucaba en las almohadas y se volvía a ver lo que Tony tenía puesto en la TV.

"Tenemos que prepararnos para el desayuno," dije mientras le hacía cosquillas a Tony, ganándome una alta risa. Él saltó rápidamente de la cama y estuvo fuera en un momento.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Liz mientras me ayudaba a hacer mi cama. Sabía que la mejor manera de hacerle saber que íbamos a desayunar con Bella y Seth era haciéndolo rápido, de forma parecida a arrancar una tirita.

"Bella y Seth estarán aquí muy pronto y había pensado que podríamos ir a Katy's." La miré cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier signo de la furia que siempre bullía bajo la superficie. Ella paró y me miró con ojos tristes antes de volver a sacudir la almohada y ponerla en la cama. Estaba listo para su ataque, pero no llegó. En su lugar, actuó como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

"¿Liz?" Ella me miró expectante. "¿Te parece bien ir a desayunar con Bella y Seth?" Ella bajó la vista al suelo por un momento antes de hablar.

"Sí papi, me parece bien." Podía decir que había algo pasando por su cabeza pero ella no me dejaba entrar. Mientras ella pudiera comportarse supongo que estaba bien. Rodeé la cama y me senté en el borde, cogiéndola entre mis brazos.

"Bella es una buena amiga, corazón," dije mientras acariciaba su pelo por su espalda. La sentí asentir contra mi pecho. Lo dejé ahí, no queriendo presionarla.

Mandé a Liz a vestirse y luego salté en la ducha. El agua caliente en mi cuerpo era relajante y dejé que mi mente viajara a la hermosa castaña que últimamente ocupaba mi cabeza. Recordando su suave cuerpo presionado contra el mío e incluso aunque no fue un momento privado gracias a Emmett, aún era perfecto que ella fuera mía por esos segundos. Ella se había entregado completamente a mí y yo a ella. Se sentía extraño pensar en alguien como mía, pero definitivamente quería eso otra vez. Sus suaves labios parecían encajar perfectamente con los míos y cuando sus dedos se perdieron en mi pelo, me olvidé de donde estábamos y me perdí en su toque.

Salí de mi pequeña fantasía y bajé la vista a mí mismo, sacudiendo mi cabeza. El mero pensamiento de ella había puesto mi cuerpo en modo adolescente. Parte de mí quería hacer algo con la erección que ahora tenía pero en su lugar me puse bajo el agua y la puse tan fría como podía aguantar. Funcionó inmediatamente. Salí de la ducha y me puse rápidamente un par de pantalones y una camisa azul de botones, subiendo las mangas hasta mis codos.

"¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí!" Anthony entró corriendo en mi habitación haciendo un círculo completo alrededor del espacio abierto y luego salió por la puerta. Reí por su entusiasmo y sentí una punzada yo también mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Anthony y Seth me pasaron corriendo hacia su habitación.

"Nos vamos en diez minutos, así que no hagáis un desastre," grité desde las escaleras cuando ellos llegaron al rellano.

"¡No te preocupes papá! Solo le voy a enseñar a Seth mi colección de cromos de baseball," dijo entusiasmado mientras yo oía la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos. Podía oír a Liz en su habitación, su estéreo reproducía Hannah Montana mientras ella cantaba a la vez y de repente me sentí nervioso. Sabía que Bella estaba sola escaleras abajo y en un momento estaríamos solos. Tomé una respiración profunda y bajé rápidamente el resto de los escalones. Miré en la cocina mientras andaba y ella no estaba ahí, así que concluí que debía de estar en la sala de estar.

Entré en la sala y ella estaba frente a la chimenea, había cogido un marco y estaba estudiando una de las fotos que estaban en la repisa. Me incliné contra el marco de la puerta y miré como ella estudiaba de cerca la foto y luego la volvía a poner cuidadosamente en la repisa, y después cogía otra. Pasó sus dedos reverentemente a través de la foto y luego la volvió a poner donde la había encontrado.

"Buenos días, hermosa." Ella saltó por el sonido de mi voz y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, shock escrito por toda su cara.

"Lo siento mucho, yo solo estaba…" empezó pero luego notó mi sonrisa y detuvo su disculpa.

Me alejé del marco de la puerta y fui hasta su lado para ver que fotos habían capturado su atención. La última foto que ella había cogido era una foto de yo y los niños. Sonreí y la cogí.

"Esta es de hace un año. Alice estaba determinada a tener fotos recientes para poner en un álbum para mis padres por Navidad. Anthony estaba siendo desagradable ese día y no quería que hicieran la foto lo que acabó con Alice teniendo la rabieta más grande que jamás había visto," dije con una risita. Volví a dejar el marco y miré a su cara sonriente.

"No puedo imaginarlo," dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

"Oh, te sorprendería lo que Alice puede hacer para conseguir lo que quiere."

"No, no me refería a Alice. Puedo imaginarla haciendo lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de conseguir lo que quiere. Me refería a Anthony siendo desagradable."

"No es un ángel. Tiene un poco de su madre en él."

"¿Ésta es ella?" preguntó Bella suavemente mientras cogía la otra foto que tenía en las manos cuando yo llegué. Miré a la foto y sonreí.

"Sí, ésta es Tanya. Sacamos esta foto en nuestro quinto aniversario," dije, sintiéndome un poco incómodo con el tema de nuestra conversación.

"Ella es muy hermosa," susurró Bella suavemente. "Liz se parece mucho a ella."

"Sí, es complicado no mirar a Elizabeth y no recordar a su madre," dije honestamente, preguntándome como lo tomaría ella. Me sonrió y no supe que hacer. _¿Cómo podía ir de hablar de Tanya a querer tomar a esta mujer en mis brazos?_

"¿Qué pasó?" susurró Bella calladamente. Vi como ella ponía otra vez la foto en la repisa mientras yo intentaba formar las palabras que solo había dicho en alto unas pocas veces. Viendo mi duda, Bella puso su mano en mi brazo.

"Está bien, Edward. Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo," dijo rápidamente, intentando borrar la tensión que se sentía en la habitación.

"No, está bien," dije en voz baja, oyendo la rotura de mi voz. Aclaré mi garganta antes de hablar.

"Fue en un accidente de coche. Un conductor borracho golpeó el lado de pasajero de nuestro coche, cortando su cinturón de seguridad." Bella cubrió su boca, intentando contener el jadeo que escapó.

"Lo siento tanto," dijo cuando alejó su mano. Le di una débil sonrisa y tomé su mano. Ella la apretó suavemente y yo la miré a los ojos y no vi más que compasión.

"Debe haber sido muy duro para ti y tus hijos que la apartaran tan de repente de vosotros. La muerte de alguien a quien quieres nunca es fácil pero esto…" se fue apagando y vi como una lágrima escapaba de su ojo. Antes de poder pensar lo que estaba haciendo, ahuequé mi mano en su mejilla y limpié su lágrima con mi pulgar. Ella me miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos y no sentí el dolor que normalmente sigue a una conversación sobre Tanya. Todo lo que sentí fue la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella.

Bajé mi cabeza, sin romper el contacto con sus ojos mientras mis labios rozaban los suyos. Nuestros labios se abrieron y la sentí estremecerse bajo mi toque. No quería nada más que qué lo hiciera otra vez. La mano que estaba en su mejilla fue a su pelo mientras la acercaba, dejando a mis ojos cerrarse mientras sus pestañas revoloteaban sobre su mejilla. La besé profundamente, abriendo mi boca y dejando su cálida, húmeda lengua explorar la mía. La mano que sujetaba la suya se deslizó por su brazo hasta envolverla en la parte baja de su espalda, presionándola fuertemente contra mí.

En el fondo de mi mente escuché las pisadas de pequeños pies en el suelo de madera y luego una pequeña risita, pero estaba tan atrapado por la mujer que tenía presionada contra mí que no reconocí la presencia de alguien más hasta que hubo un sonido distinto de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Me alejé y abrí los ojos. Los ojos de Bella todavía estaban cerrados y parecía que todavía se estiraba hacia mí. Sonreí por el hecho de que ella estaba tan metida en nuestro beso que tampoco escuchó la intrusión. Sus ojos se abrieron por el sonido de otro cuerpo aclarando su garganta, un pequeño sonrojo subía a sus mejillas. Los dos miramos hacia la puerta donde Anthony y Seth tenían sus manos cubriendo su boca, intentando contener las risas, mientras se sujetaban el uno al otro. Sonreí ampliamente por su reacción y luego apunté a las escaleras.

"Ve a buscar a tu hermana, debemos irnos. Estoy hambriento," le dije a Anthony rápidamente.

"Me lo imaginaba por la forma en que te estabas comiendo la cara de mi madre," dijo Seth con una mirada levemente asqueada. Bella y yo empezamos a reír por su observación y luego él estaba subiendo las escaleras detrás de Anthony.

"Eso ha sido incómodo," murmuró Bella cuando se fueron. Me volví y le sonreí poniendo un casto beso en sus labios.

"Sí, un poco. Sin embargo, deben acostumbrarse a ello porque no creo que pueda mantener mis manos alejadas de ti." Me quedé embelesado cuando su pálida piel se puso de un profundo rojo por lo que había dicho. Luego ella me dio tan fuerte con el dedo en el pecho, que tuve que frotar la zona.

"Más te vale intentarlo," dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. "Todavía no estoy lista para tener la charla de los pájaros y las abejas con mi hijo," dijo juguetonamente mientras volvía a la entrada a esperar a los niños, dejándome impresionado al lado de la chimenea. _Creo que ahora sé de dónde Seth ha sacado su rápida capacidad de respuesta._

Los chicos volvieron escaleras abajo y Seth se olvidó del último escalón, cayendo fuertemente al suelo. Bella estuvo rápidamente a su lado mientras Seth se sentaba y sacudía su cabeza. Me arrodillé a su lado y entré en el modo doctor cuando Bella empezó a hacerle preguntas.

"¿Estás herido?" dijo levemente alarmada. Él la miró fijamente un momento, parpadeando antes de sacudir su cabeza.

"¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?" Él sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

"¿Qué te duele?" preguntó Bella y pude sentir como su ansiedad crecía. Puse mi mano en su hombro para calmarla mientras Seth sacudía su cabeza otra vez.

"Creo que estoy bien," respondió finalmente Seth en una voz de alguna manera impresionada. Estiré la mano y toqué su rodilla, asegurándome de que no se había torcido nada en su caída. Cuando no hizo un gesto de dolor, alejé mi mano y le ayudé a levantarse. Bella finalmente estaba convencida de que él estaba bien cuando dio unos pasos, dejó salir lentamente el aire y le sonrió.

"Vale Oste Sumanitu Taka, vamos," dijo Bella en broma. Seth la miró furioso antes de salir por la puerta del garaje e ir hacia mi coche.

Liz miró a Bella con curiosidad y supe que ella quería preguntarle el qué significaba, pero en su lugar bajó corriendo las escaleras detrás de Anthony y Seth.

"¿Qué significa eso?" susurré en su oído cuando ella pasó por mi lado. Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa y luego paró para decírmelo, no queriendo avergonzar a su hijo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

"El padre de Seth es Quileute, que es una tribu Nativa Americana en la Península de Olympic, así que él y varios del consejo le apodaron lobo torpe porque sacó su gracia de mí." Ella sonrió más ampliamente. "Normalmente a él no le importa su apodo pero por la mirada que me acaba de dar creo que ha cambiado de opinión."

"No te preocupes," dije mientras hacía un gesto de cerrar mis labios con cremallera. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

El camino al restaurante fue ruidoso mientras Tony reproducía cada entrada de la última World Series.

"Creo que debo introducirle en otro hobby antes de que su cabeza explote con estadísticas de baseball." Me incliné y le susurré a Bella cuando abrí su puerta. Ella rió levemente mientras tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a salir del coche. Cuando estuvo fuera, abrí la puerta de Liz y extendí mi mano para ella. Ella me sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba mi mano y tuve un momento de esperanza de que las cosas iban a estar bien.

"Aquí está mi princesa," susurré en su oído cuando estuvo completamente fuera del coche, ganándome una pequeña risita. La cogí de la mano y todos andamos por la pequeña acera y entramos en el pequeño pintoresco restaurante. Era como entrar en la casa de alguien, pero más abierto. Nos saludaron y nos sentaron fuera en el patio ya que era un hermoso día de primavera. Tony y Seth todavía estaban hablando de baseball pero la conversación había ido a nuestro equipo y las esperanzas que tenían de ganar el All Stars otra vez esta temporada.

"¿Bella?" llamó mi pequeña niña y luego levantó la vista con ojos inocentes. No pude evitar tensarme, y preguntarme qué era lo próximo que iba a decir.

"Siento lo de ayer," dijo Liz calladamente mientras sus ojos iban a su regazo. Dejé salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo mientras miraba fijamente a mi hija.

"Está bien, Liz," dijo Bella con una sonrisa amable. Estiré el brazo debajo de la mesa y apreté su mano antes de decidir hacerme el tonto.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" pregunté mirando a Elizabeth y luego a Bella. Liz levantó la vista un poco en shock porque yo no supiera que estaba pasando mientras sostenía su mirada.

"Solo un malentendido," dijo Bella, salvando a Liz de tener que responder. Apreté su mano otra vez mientras veía a Liz mirar a Bella y sonreír. _Tal vez las cosas van a estar bien._

"¿Así que, qué es lo bueno del menú?" preguntó Bella mientras miraba los artículos de desayuno.

"Los Gofres de Mora son mis favoritos y de Tony," dijo Liz amablemente. Bella asintió y continuó mirando el menú.

"Hay dieciséis tipos diferentes de Huevos Benedicto o también están sus blintzes que son increíbles **(n/t. Según la wikipedia son una especie de crepe que puede comerse cocida al horno o frita y con o sin relleno)**," dije mientras dejaba mi menú. Bella rió suavemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté mientras sus risas seguían saliendo.

"¿Hay algún sitio en la Península en donde no hayas comido?" preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Probablemente no. No soy muy buen cocinero," dije tímidamente.

"No está bromeando. Una vez…"

"Vale, suficiente hombrecito," gruñí a Tony antes de que entrara en los detalles de los muchos desastres que había creado en la cocina. Para entonces, Bella estaba riendo fuertemente.

"Supongo que tendré que darte lecciones de cocina," bromeó mientras ella y Elizabeth reían juntas.

"O… podrías solo venir y cocinar cada noche," sugerí antes de pensar como sonaría. Ella me sonrió más ampliamente y asintió.

"Siempre está eso." Me sonrió sobre el borde de su copa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El desayuno pasó volando y se sintió agradable tener las ingeniosas bromas de una compañía femenina además de mi hermana. Bella era agradable y siempre incluía a los niños en su conversación, siempre hablando con ellos y no a ellos como había visto a algunas madres hacer. Vi como ella hablaba con Liz sobre los preparativos de la boda de Alice y sus amigos de la escuela, siempre pareciendo aceptar sus ideas. Pero lo que realmente me impresionó fue que realmente la escuchaba y estaba interesada en lo que decía.

Volvimos al coche y nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi casa.

"¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" preguntó Bella y sentí felicidad al saber que ella quería pasar más tiempo conmigo y los niños.

"Bueno, he pensado que podíamos bajar a la playa, tal vez dejar a los niños jugar en el océano," sugerí.

"¡Por favor mamá! ¿Podemos ir?" Miré a Seth por el espejo retrovisor y le estaba poniendo ojos de cachorrito a su madre y un puchero que superaba el de Alice.

"Sí, pero deberíamos ir a casa y coger tu traje de buceo, esta agua está helada. Tal vez deberías llevarnos de vuelta a tu casa y así puedo coger mi coche."

"Seth puede usar uno de Tony," dije con el ceño fruncido, no queriendo alejarme de ella.

"Estaba pensando en coger a Buddy, le encanta la playa y necesita salir y correr," replicó. Yo asentí.

"Claro. Prepararé a los niños mientras tu recoges a Buddy," reiteré, aún sin gustarme que se fuera.

Llegamos a la casa y el coche de Alice estaba en el camino de entrada. Los niños subieron las escaleras y corrieron a prepararse para un día en la playa. Bella y yo entramos detrás de ellos para ver a Alice apoyada contra la encimera bebiendo una taza de café. Nos dio una brillante sonrisa como saludo.

"¿Qué tal ha estado Katy's?" preguntó, volviendo su atención otra vez a su taza.

"Mmmmm, ha sido fantástico. Sus blintzes son increíbles," ronroneó Bella y sentí una punzada pasar por mi cuerpo.

"¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en Katy's?" pregunté, sabiendo que no le había dicho dónde íbamos. Ella rodó sus ojos y luego me apuntó.

"Criatura de hábitos," dijo y luego le sonrió satisfecha a Bella. "Él encuentra algo que le gusta y no lo deja ir." Bella se volvió y me sonrió ampliamente y me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo como un tonto por la atención que me estaba dando.

"Eso espero," dijo Bella ásperamente, ganándose una risa de mi hermana.

"Debería ir a por Buddy," dijo Bella a regañadientes y yo me volví rápidamente a Alice.

"¿Vas a estar aquí un rato?" Ella asintió.

"Sí, no tengo que estar en el trabajo hasta dentro de otro par de horas. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Te importa vigilar a los niños unos minutos mientras Bella y yo vamos a por su perro?" Alice sonrió más ampliamente y sacudió su cabeza.

"Para nada, tomaros vuestro tiempo," dijo con un guiño y yo esperé que Bella no lo hubiera visto.

"Gracias Ally," dije mientras tomaba el brazo de Bella y la llevaba a mi coche.

"Deberíamos llevar mi coche. No quieres a mi peludo perro en tus asientos de cuero."

"No es un problema, Bella, tengo una manta atrás," le aseguré mientras entrábamos en mi coche y nos dirigíamos hacia su casa.

"Quería darte las gracias," susurró Bella y le di una mirada para dejarle saber que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, imagino que Alice te contó lo que pasó con Liz ayer." Asentí.

"Lo hizo," afirmé.

"Pero tú me dejaste ser buena y no la has regañado. No te dije nada ayer porque no quería que hablaras con ella sobre ello y posiblemente poner las cosas peor entre ella y yo." Ella cruzó sus manos en su regazo, nerviosa sobre como me tomaría que me lo hubiera escondido.

"Realmente quiero gustarle pero sé que va a ser duro. Ella echa de menos a su madre muchísimo." Asentí de acuerdo y de repente sentí un empujón más fuerte hacia ella por preocuparse por los sentimientos de Elizabeth. Estiré mi brazo y tomé su mano.

"Pensé en eso cuando Alice me lo dijo. No quiero que vuelva a hablarte de esa manera otra vez." La miré y ella estaba mirando a la cara intensamente.

"Por favor házmelo saber si pasa otra vez, podemos ver la mejor manera de manejarlo pero no quiero que pienses nunca que está bien que ella diga esas cosas," dije mientras apretaba su mano.

"Tal vez le duela lo de su madre pero eso no le da derecho a tratar a nadie de la forma en que te ha tratado a ti." Miré por el rabillo del ojo como ella asentía.

"Creo que las cosas han ido más que bien hoy," dijo con voz animada. Asentí mientras aparcaba en su camino de entrada. Ella saltó fuera del coche antes de que apagara el motor y entró rápidamente en su casa. Salí y saqué del maletero la manta que guardaba para emergencias y la puse en el asiento trasero. Buddy salió corriendo de la casa y saltó felizmente al asiento trasero cuando abrí la puerta. Unos minutos después Bella salió de la casa y fue hasta mí mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para ella.

Ella pasó su brazo por mi cintura y se puso de puntillas, besando la línea de mi mandíbula. La acerqué más, gustándome la familiaridad que parecíamos haber desarrollado en las últimas 24 horas. Ella se alejó y me sonrió.

"¿Estás listo para irnos?" Gemí alto y la solté.

"Preferiría quedarme aquí y dejar que Alice lleve a los niños a la playa," dije esperanzado de que a ella le gustara mi idea. Ella rió y sacudió su cabeza.

"No va a pasar y lo sabes," dijo mientras se deslizaba en su asiento. Dejé salir otro gemido frustrado y cerré su puerta. Mientras rodeaba el coche una mujer mayor que parecía interesante andaba hacia nosotros, sacudiendo su mano en el aire para obtener nuestra atención. Abrí mi puerta y miré a Bella y ella me sonrió ampliamente.

"Esa es Jan. Muéstrale lo encantador que puedes ser," dijo con un guiño. Me volví para saludar a la mujer que venía hacia mí.

"Hola," dijo en un cerrado acento inglés. "¿Y tú quien eres, guapo?" Le sonreí y ofrecí mi mano como saludo. Ella estiró su mano con la palma hacia abajo, así que tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios.

"Dr. Cullen, señora," dije arrastrando las palabras como lo hacía Jasper cuando interpretaba al caballero. Ella permaneció con los ojos ensanchados y luego se abanicó con la mano.

"Oh mi… Soy Jan," se presentó y luego se inclinó para mirar a Bella en el coche. "Sabes como elegirlos, querida." Contuve una risa cuando ella habló como si yo no estuviera allí para escucharlas.

"Lo sé," jugó Bella. "Es muy guapo, ¿verdad?"

"Querida, si yo fuera treinta años más joven tendrías una lucha en tus manos," bromeó Jan y luego se volvió a mí.

"¿Estás familiarizado con un Winchester?"

"¿Un qué?"

"Un Winchester, ya sabes… un rifle."

"Uh… sí," dije cautamente sin saber a lo que se refería. "Soy de Alaska e íbamos a cazar cada otoño." Jan puso su mano contra su frente y actuó como si fuera a desmayarse. Estiré mis brazos, esperando atraparla antes de que cayera. _Una cadera rota en una mujer de su edad podría matarla._

En su lugar, ella se acercó y me agarró por las mejillas bajándome a su nivel y plantó y gran beso sonoro en mi frente, dejándome ir mientras nos decía adiós con la mano. Me quedé ahí un momento, impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar. La risa de Bella me sacó de mi confuso encuentro.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pregunté mientras Bella continuaba con su histérica risa.

"Juegos preliminares." Ella soltó una risita antes de echar su cabeza atrás y reír hasta que resopló, ganándose una risita mía cuando cubrió su boca e intentó calmarse. Sacudí mi cabeza y salí del camino de entrada.

Llegamos a mi casa con tres niños ansiosos esperando a que llegáramos para poder ir a la playa. Buddy corrió por la casa y persiguió a Alice a través de la mesa antes de que Bella le mandara sentarse.

"Es casi tan grande como yo, pero es tan dulce," le dijo a Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que Buddy no le iba a hacer daño. Ella se acercó cuidadosamente y le rascó detrás de las orejas. "Soy más una chica de perritos," dijo mientras nos despedía con la mano. Los niños bajaron corriendo al océano mientras Bella y yo les recordábamos gritando que tuvieran cuidado al jugar en el agua.

Miramos como Seth, Tony y Liz jugaban en las olas y luego volvían tiritando solo para correr dentro otra vez unos minutos después. Eventualmente, acabaron en la playa haciendo fuertes y castillos de arena.

Bella y yo nos sentamos más arriba en la playa en la arena seca hablando sobre cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la cabeza. Encontré que cuanto más astutas eran sus respuestas más quería tenerla entre mis brazos. Luché con la necesidad la mayor parte de la tarde hasta que el sol desapareció lentamente por el horizonte. Habíamos estado viendo silenciosamente como el sol descendía y Bella dejó salir un largo suspiro. Me volví para mirarla con una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Qué?" pregunté mientras una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

"Era este momento del día cuando te vi la primera vez." Miró sobre su hombro y apuntó un poco más abajo en la playa. "Justo allí."

"¿Qué estabas pensando cuando nos conocimos?" preguntó silenciosamente. "Parecías casi triste." Sacudí mi cabeza y luego la miré.

"¿Qué estabas pensando tú?" repliqué y vi como un leve sonrojo llegaba a su cara.

"Me estaba alejando de mi ex-marido. Empezamos a discutir porque Buddy le mordió así que mi padre me mandó a sacar a Buddy hasta que me tranquilizara."

"Así que tendré que darle a Buddy un gran hueso," dije en broma. Bella levantó la vista a mí, sonriendo dulcemente y yo había sido tan paciente todo el día que no pude esperar un segundo más. Me incliné hacia ella y besé su boca suavemente. Ella se alejó tras un momento y bajó la vista a la arena.

"También me decepcionó que estuvieras casado." Miró a mi mano y luego a mis ojos. "Te has quitado tu alianza," susurró. Asentí.

"Lo he hecho."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó suavemente.

"Era tiempo de hacerlo," respondí bajando la vista a mi desnudo dedo anular. Nos sentamos ahí en un silencio cómodo mientras veíamos el final del sol hundiéndose.

"¿Qué pensabas cuando me viste?" preguntó Bella con curiosidad. Reí y pensé que probablemente era mejor guardarme algunos de esos pensamientos para mí mismo.

"Bueno…" empecé, intentando ganar tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden. "Pensé que necesitaba un perro," dije honestamente. Ella golpeó mi hombro y yo reí, sabiendo que eso no era lo que ella quería oír.

"¿Qué? Es verdad," defendí. "No reconocí que fuiste tú quien me hizo sonreír. Pensé que fue Buddy."

"Pero ahora reconoces que fui yo, ¿verdad?" dijo, dándome una salida para mi metedura de pata.

"Por supuesto," dije besándola en la nariz. Ella sonrió y luego se volvió tímida de nuevo. Nunca podía anticipar como iba a reaccionar de un momento a otro, ella siempre me tenía suponiendo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo tú solo?" preguntó y yo me di cuenta de que quería decirle porque estaba en la playa esa tarde.

"Era el aniversario mío y de Tanya y también el aniversario de su muerte," dije silenciosamente, esperando que fuera suficiente explicación para mi mala apariencia aquella tarde. Ella tomó una larga respiración y dejó salir el aire lentamente.

"Debió de ser un día duro," dijo mientras yo asentía.

"Sí, fue bastante duro. Liz y yo discutimos y Tony quiso ver el video de nuestra boda. Tuve que salir de la casa por un rato," admití. Después de un momento, sentí su cálido cuerpo presionado contra mi lado mientras su brazo iba alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. No dijimos nada más mientras veíamos a los niños jugar y luego el sol se puso en el horizonte.

Sostuve su mano mientras la acompañaba a su coche. Seth ya estaba dentro cuando ella se volvió hacia mí.

"Gracias por el hermoso día," dijo suavemente. "He disfrutado conoceros a ti y a tus hijos un poco más."

"Yo también," dije mientras abría su puerta. Ella empezó a subir pero luego paró y se dio la vuelta.

"Edward, quiero que sepas que entiendo si esto está yendo demasiado rápido para ti. Sé que has pasado por mucho los últimos años y yo…" Presioné mis labios con los suyos, cortándola. Me alejé lo suficiente para susurrar contra su boca.

"Bella, no me arrepiento de lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Por favor, no te sientas como que debes darme una salida. Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar." Ella presionó sus labios contra los míos urgentemente y yo respondí, queriendo que ella entendiera con ese beso lo mucho que quería estar con ella. Ella rápidamente se alejó y subió a su asiento.

"Te veré mañana," dijo antes de que yo cerrara su puerta. Me quedé en mi camino de entrada y la vi marcharse, preguntándome como iba a pasar el día de mañana hasta que la viera otra vez.

**

* * *

**

**N/T**

Hola!

Aquí tenemos más acercamiento. Parece que las cosas van bien, esperemos que sigan igual, xD.

Bueno, me alegro de que os esté gustando tanto esta historia, a mí me encantó la primera vez que la leí, me quedé completamente enganchada, así que espero que os siga gustando el desarrollo.

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

Besos


	14. 14 Los Accidentes Ocurren

**Disclaimer:****nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.****  
****Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.****  
**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

**Me dejaron sin habla. Los reviews del capítulo anterior fueron impresionantes. Compartieron sus historias conmigo y analizaron profundamente los sentimientos de los personajes. Aunque no pude responder a todos, por favor sepan que cada review fue leído e inmensamente disfrutado. ¡Mil gracias!**

**Además un gran agradecimiento a Anne Shirley-Swan por nominarme para los premios Eddie and Bellie. Creo que los nominados son elegidos por la cantidad de nominaciones que obtienen, así que les haré saber cuando pueden votar por mí, si soy elegida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Los Accidentes Ocurren**

**Bella Swan-Black**

Iba yo apresurándome del trabajo hacia el primer juego de la temporada. Edward había estado ayudando a Seth con el picheo, pero ayer me dijo que aún no estaba listo. Yo me sentí casi aliviada, pues no sabía como manejaría, yo la presión a la que él se enfrentaría. Seth, en cambio estaba bastante decepcionado.

Encontré lugar para estacionarme, salté del coche y corrí hacia las gradas justo cuando el otro equipo lanzaba la primera pelota. Vi a Alice y a Elizabeth en la orilla de las gradas, cerca del dogout.

"¿Qué tal el trabajo?" preguntó Alice mientras me daba una Coca de dieta que sacó de una hielera.

"Trabajo al fin. Amo lo que hago, pero odio oler a pescado todo el tiempo." Alice se acercó y arrugó la nariz mientras aspiraba.

"Estás bien", me aseguró mientras veíamos a un chico de nuestro equipo lanzar una bola hacia el jardín izquierdo. El jardinero la cachó con facilidad mientras el umpire cantaba el out. Volteé hacia Liz y sonreí. Ella me devolvió el saludo con la mano.

"¿Qué tal la escuela Elizabeth?" Giró los ojos y se lanzó a contarme la historia de una discusión entre tres amigas que las mantuvo sin hablarse durante el almuerzo, pero para la hora de la salida, ya todo estaba arreglado. Mientras la escuchaba, agradecí tener un chico. Era raro que se enfrentaran a un problema que no se arreglara con un golpe. El drama y odio que algunas niñas podían provocar es sorprendente.

"Sigue Anthony." Alice aplaudió y todos lo animamos. Se agachó de tal manera, que yo no podía entender como lograba pegarle al bat tan rápido. Me acerqué a Alice, esperando que tuviera más conocimientos sobre base-ball que yo.

"¿Por qué se agacha así? Otros chicos apenas doblan las rodillas." Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Hace la zona de strike más pequeña. El pitcher se tiene que concentrar más en poner la bola entre sus rodillas y sus hombros." Asentí con la cabeza. Viendo a Tony era obvia la forma en la que se mete al juego y una sorpresa que hubiese tanta estrategia detrás. Anthony se deslizó y su pie tocó la base justo antes de que el jugador de la misma cachara la bola.

"¡Safe!" gritó el umpire mientras hacía el movimiento indicativo con sus manos. Anthony y Edward sonrieron ampliamente mientras Tony se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones, chocó su palma con la de su padre.

"Eso se llama un triple. Cuando el bateador llega a primera es un sencillo y si llega a segundo es un doble." Asentía mientras ella me explicaba toda la terminología.

Cuando volteé hacia Edward vi que su mirada estaba fija en mí y no pude evitar sonreír ante la intensidad que sentía fluir entre nosotros. Me guiñó el ojo y me lanzó un pequeño saludo antes de regresar su atención a Anthony. Oí una pequeña risa junto a mí y al voltear vi a Alice rebotando feliz en su asiento. Se acercó, buscando que Liz no escuchara lo que iba a decir.

"Ustedes dos son tan tiernos." Susurró y volvió al movimiento en su asiento. El siguiente al bat era James. Gruñí internamente y luego me regañé por tener sentimientos negativos hacia un niño. Se preparó para el lanzamiento y abanicó, fallando por una gran distancia.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pasó sobre tu cabeza! ¡Observa la maldita pelota James!" No podía creer que un adulto fuera tan grosero. Me volteé a ver quién era y vi que era su padre. No vi el siguiente lanzamiento pero sabía que lo había fallado de nuevo cuando escuché a Mike gemir y continuar con sus insultos. Moví la cabeza y al voltear pude ver la expresión disgustada de Alice. James acertó en el siguiente lanzamiento, una bola baja hacia el short stop, pero el jugador no tiró la pelota hacia primera, simplemente se quedó quieto viendo a James y a Tony.

"¿Por qué no lanzó la pelota?" le pregunté confundía por la jugada a Alice.

"Hizo lo correcto. Si hubiese lanzado a primera, Tony hubiera corrido a home." Mi cabeza daba de vueltas con todas las tácticas involucradas en el juego. Definitivamente, no era lo que yo esperaba.

El siguiente jugador se ponchó, dejándonos con dos outs, Tony en tercera y James en primera. Era el turno de Seth al bat y yo contuve la respiración. Parecía demasiada presión para un niño.

"¡Vamos Seth!, Llévame a Home!" Anthony gritó desde la tercera base. Seth tomó aire y lo sacó con fuerza antes de colocarse en posición de bateo. YO no podía creer que era mi hijo el que estaba ahí con un bat en las manos. Su postura era copia de la de Tony y parecía seguro. Había faltado a todos los entrenamientos por el trabajo y no me había dado cuenta de lo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas. Se lanzó la bola y movió el bat pero solo consiguió darle con la punta y mandarla hacia atrás del umpire.

"¡Faul!" dijo el umpire.

"¡No importa Seth, tienes ya una prueba!" Emmett le dijo desde la línea de primera base. Luego oí a los chicos en el dogout empezar a animarlo. Seth cuadró los hombros y se colocó nuevamente. Apenas si pude escuchar las palabras de aliento de Edward cuando se hizo el siguiente lanzamiento que conectó seco con la bola, lanzándola fuera del campo. No pude detenerme y me levanté a gritar con fuerza mientras pasaba la primera base y se deslizaba hacia segunda, enviando, no solo a Tony, pero a James también hacia home.

El resto del juego no fue tan emocionante como ver a Seth llevarse la victoria en el primer inning. El resto del juego se veía brillar de felicidad, ni el hecho de que no estaba lanzando disminuía su buen ánimo.

No podía dejar de comparar la forma en la que Edward se comportaba con los chicos, en relación a los demás entrenadores. Me pregunté si sería porque estábamos ganando, pero después de un rato me di cuenta que los chicos simplemente lo quieren, querían hacer las cosas bien para que se sintiese orgulloso.

Ganaron el juego con una gran ventaja y Edward y Emmett reunieron a los chicos para su plática final. Me acerqué lo más que pude para poder escuchar sin que pareciera que quería intervenir.

"Hubo muy buen base-ball hoy." Edward empezó mientras los chicos asentían su acuerdo. "Tuvimos muy buenas jugadas y James y Tony hicieron un gran trabajo con el pitcheo."

"Ahora, cada juego tamos una pelota al que consideramos el jugado más valioso del encuentro." Emmett interrumpió, sosteniendo una bola en su mano. "Creo que sería correcto que la primera bola de la temporada sea para un jugador nuevo. Nunca había jugado base-ball antes de poner un pie en este campo." Emmett miró a cada chico antes de continuar.

"Empezó bien el juego y pudimos sacar provecho de la oportunidad que creó con su doblete, impulsando dos carreras." Sonreí mientras miraba a Seth que acababa de darse cuenta que se refería a él. Sus ojos se veían enormes y una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en sus labios.

"¡Buen trabajo Seth!". Dijo Emmett al lanzarle la bola a mi hijo. Su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Finalizaron la reunión y Seth corrió hacia mí sosteniendo su nuevo y preciado tesoro.

"¡Mira mamá, me tocó la bola del partido!" Sentí el tibio aliento de Edward en mi cuello mientras con sus brazos me rodeaba la cintura y ponía su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Se la ganó." Dijo Edward y lo sentí sonreír. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó.

"Tengo que trabajar mañana, por lo que no tendremos práctica de pitcheo, pero Alice dijo que se quedará con los chicos hasta que salgas de trabajar." Sonreí y tomé su mano entre la mía, balanceándola suavemente.

"¿Estás ocupado esta noche?" pregunté deseando poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

"Desafortunadamente sí, tengo que trabajar esta noche y quitando mañana, tendré turnos dobles el resto de la semana." Sus ojos claramente reflejaban pesar.

"Está bien" susurré decepcionada también.

"Entrenador Cullen, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Me volteé y vi a la rubia del salón de Seth ronronearle a Edward. Sentí como mi espalda se tensaba cuando me dirigió una sonrisa inocente. De pronto sentí el deseo de arrancarle el pelo al recordar los comentarios que hizo de él cuando la conocí. Volteé a ver a Edward que había fruncido el ceño, me miró y vi temor en sus ojos, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"Sí señora Crowley, deme un momento por favor."

"Edward, te he lo he dicho antes, por favor, llámame Lauren." Le dirigió un cortés acuerdo y volteó hacia mí.

"Lo siento, te llamaré más tarde." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y yo jalé su camiseta, lista para marcar mi territorio. Me sonrió y se inclinó dándome un beso lento, quizá no apasionado como los anteriores, pero uno que daría a entender a quién estuviera mirando, que estábamos juntos. Se hizo hacia atrás y me sonrió, me dio otro beso discreto en los labios antes de voltear hacia Lauren. Ella, me dirigió una mirada sarcástica y luego le sonrió a Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por el de él y empezaba a hablar animadamente del juego.

"Seth, vámonos." Llamé mientras me dirigía al auto. Íbamos rumbo a casa cuando empecé a preguntarle acerca de su día.

"El entrenador nos envió a Tony y a mí a disculparnos con James y sus papás por lo del otro día." Dijo con un leve puchero. Miré hacia él y vi que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Y, qué tal estuvo?" pregunté agradecida de que Edward se hubiese hecho cargo de la situación. Yo no podría haberlo hecho sin la posibilidad de perder el control.

"Ella estaba bastante molesta, diciendo cosas sobre ser un pequeño criminal. No fue tan cruel con Tony. Lo que me pareció bien, pero aún," _Estoy segura de que no lo fue_, pensé sarcásticamente. _No puedes dormir con el entrenador si eres una bruja con su hijo._ Solté un largo suspiro.

"La próxima vez, piensa dos veces antes de hacerle bromas pesadas a la gente." Dije, intentando no hablar mal de Jessica frente a Seth, que podría pensar que no había problema en volver a hacer algo así.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día siguiente, estuve distraída. Mi mente volvía continuamente a Edward y me di cuenta que estaba olvidando hacer lo básicamente necesario en mi trabajo. No fue hasta que Ángela me hizo notar mis propios errores, que me di cuenta que tenía que concentrarme.

"¿Qué te pasa Bella?" dijo Ángela con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, pero una sonrisa en los labios. "Estás distraída y se nota en los reportes." Me pasó los papeles que había entregado antes y de inmediato me di cuenta de los errores que había cometido. Moví la cabeza y lo puse sobre mi escritorio.

"Lo siento Ángela. He tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente." Le dije disculpándome. "Te los entregaré corregidos en una hora." Moviendo la mano me dio a entender que no hacía falta mi disculpa.

"No es para tanto, simplemente estaba preocupada, ¿sucede algo?" la miré y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Sonreí y moví la cabeza, negando que hubiese algún problema. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que me paso cada instante del día soñando con cierto hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes?

"No hay ningún problema. He estado distraída últimamente." Sentí cómo mi confesión provocó que mis mejillas se sonrosaran levemente; lo que no pasó desapercibido.

"¿Y esto no tendrá que ver con el hermano de Alice, o sí?" Me preguntó y me sonrojé aún más. Sonreí y encogí los hombros.

"Probablemente" admití. Su sonrisa creció y acercó su silla.

"Alice mencionó que estabas saliendo con su hermano. Lo vi una vez, es muy bien parecido." Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí que lo es." Suspiré y la volteé a ver mientras ambas nos empezábamos a reír.

"Algún día espero conocer a alguien que me haga olvidar mi nombre como el hace contigo." Se rió mientras se levantaba y veía su reloj.

"¿Ya le diste de comer a la Tiburón Blanco?" miré el reloj y me maldecí internamente.

"Coño, no. Lo haré ahora mismo." Me levanté y me dirigí a la Bahía Exterior.

"Cuida no distraerte tanto que te caigas. Alice ha estado tan contenta que no me gustaría ser la que tenga que decirle que te convertiste en el almuerzo." Dijo riendo. Giré los ojos y me dirigí a la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la parte superior del tanque, preparé el salmón y macarela. Me reí al pensar que era como si alimentase a un pececillo dorado. Rebané el salmón y puse el cuchillo en la orilla de la mesa. Me volteé para ponerlo en una cubeta cuando perdí el equilibrio y me empecé a resbalar. Me quise sostener con la mesa y en ese instante sentí como el cuchillo se enterraba en la palma de mi mano. Caí al piso con fuerza intentando sujetar mi mano en vez de prevenir la caída. Me quedé tirada un momento antes de sentir algo húmedo recorriendo mi mano. No quería mirar pues sabía que era grave. Lentamente me senté, buscando lesiones en el resto de mi cuerpo. Mañana estaría muy adolorida, pero mi mano era lo más urgente en este momento.

Me quité la sudadera, agradecida de traer una camiseta debajo y la envolví alrededor de mi mano sin haber visto el daño aún. Si lo hacía me desmayaría y probablemente me desangrara antes de que alguien me pudiese encontrar. Me levanté y sentí un momento que la cabeza me daba de vueltas. Cuando parecía que no me caería, me dirigí a la puerta. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de Ángela. Cuando giró y me vio su cara se llenó de pánico.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué pasó?" dijo mientras caminaba rápido hacia mí.

"Me corté la mano." Dije sencillamente mientras ella retiraba la sudadera de mi mano. Se quedó sin aire momentáneamente cuando vio la herida y la volvió a cubrir. Corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó un número.

"Alice, ve por tu coche y veme en la puerta principal. Necesitas llevar a Bella a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Tiene una herida seria en la mano." Sentí algo de alivio de que se estuviesen haciendo cargo. Me empecé a sentir mareada cuando noté que la sangre empezaba a pasar por la tela de mi sudadera. Empecé a respirar profundamente por la boca, intentando controlar el deseo de vomitar.

"¿Estás bien Bella?" susurró Ángela, "¿Crees poder subir las escaleras?"

"Sí vamos. No sé cuanto tiempo tenga antes de desmayarme." Rodeando mi cintura con el brazo rápidamente me guió, en caso de que callera. Empujó la puerta de servicio y Alice ya estaba esperando en su Porche Amarillo brillante.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alice frenética mientras abría la puerta del pasajero. Ambas me acomodaron en el coche antes de que le contara sobre mi torpeza.

"Ya llamé a Edward. Nos va a estar esperando en la entrada de Urgencias." Me volteó a ver con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Asentí y recargué la cabeza en el asiento intentando no ver la sangre que empapaba la sudadera.

Entramos al hospital y Alice se dirigió a la entrada de Urgencias donde Edward caminaba de un lado a otro. Antes de que detuviera el coche por completo, Edward había abierto la puerta y me había sacado del coche y me sostenía en sus brazos. Yo estaba demasiado mareada como para protestar, así que recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras el caminaba hacia la parte posterior.

Me acomodó suavemente en una cama y retiró la sudadera. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras el tomaba el papel de médico, empezaba a trabajar en mi mano y me hacía preguntas para evaluar el daño. Alice se encontraba en la esquina y yo volteé a mirarla y le sonreí, para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Cuando Edward por fin había limpiado toda la sangre empezó a examinar el área y suspiró.

"Vas a necesitar unas puntadas y una inyección contra el tétanos" dijo con suavidad mientras examinaba mi mano cuidadosamente. "No creo que vayas a tener daño neurológico. Pero tal parece que Seth tendrá que lavar los platos varios días." Me sonrió lo que consiguió que yo girara los ojos.

"Claro, seguro va a pasar eso." Dije sarcásticamente, lo que lo hizo reír un poco.

"Voy a recoger a los chicos. Edward, ¿la puedes llevar a la cas?" Alice dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida.

"Claro, acabo en un rato y ha estado lento, así que probablemente me pueda ir antes." Asintió y se marchó. Edward anestesió mi mano y se puso a trabajar, limpiando y cosiendo la herida.

"Sabes..." una sonrisa torcida colocada en su rostro mientras trabajaba hizo que yo también sonriera antes de que continuara hablando. "Si querías verme hoy, todo lo que tenías que hacer era llamar. No tenías que tomar medidas tan drásticas." Alzó la vista con un brillo en sus ojos y yo me reí de su comentario.

"Entonces, ¿esto significa que estás libre esta noche?" pregunté con mi voz de coqueteo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Me miró en silencio y sentí pánico por un momento pensando que me había pasado de la raya hasta que me sonrío.

"No voy a quitarle los ojos de encima a esta criatura tan propensa a los accidentes." Bromeó y sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba con la insinuación de sus palabras. Trabajó rápido y antes de lo pensado ya había terminado.

"Ocho puntas y estás como nueva." Dijo mientras sostenía en alto mi mano para observar sus puntadas. Miré el obscuro hilo que entraba y salía de mi mano y me sentí un poco mareada. No se lo comenté.

"¿No vas a vendarla?" le pregunté pues no quería verla un instante más. Se rió suavemente.

"Sí, solo quería que vieras mi excelente trabajo con la aguja." Dijo con una sonrisa, tomando mi mano en la suya con suavidad, antes de vendarla.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo para cortarte de esta forma?" preguntó Edward mientras se volteaba y tomaba la inyección del tétanos de la charola. Tragué saliva al ver el tamaño de la aguja y rápidamente volteé la mirada.

"Estaba cortado la comida de la tiburón blanco cuando me resbalé." Dije suavemente mientras ataba una liga alrededor de mi brazo.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo y qué le dan de comer a la tiburón blanco?" Lo miré emocionada de poder compartir toda la nueva información que habíamos obtenido.

"Ha comido salmón, macarela y sardinas. Es un poco quisquillosa en lo que come, así que hemos tenido que complementar su dieta con vitaminas." Dije, olvidando completamente que estaba a punto de picar mi piel con una aguja enorme.

"Lo más interesante es que con otros tiburones, podemos poner la comida en un palo, como una brocheta y ellos con cuidado jalan la comida del palo, pero ella no. Cuando se encuentra aproximadamente a dos metros del palo se lanza hacia él como si estuviese atacando a su presa. Tomé aire para continuar y fue cuando sentí el leve piquete en mi brazo. Dirigí mi mirada a los ojos de Edward para no tener que ver la aguja. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con ternura antes de volver la vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

"Eso parece un poco peligroso para la persona sosteniendo el palo." Comentó mientras retiraba la aguja y cubría el lugar con un poco de gaza y una curita. Suspiré aliviada de que ya había pasado.

"Tuvimos que hacer un palo especial que no se pueda romper y la lastime a ella, además de añadir unos elementos de seguridad para proteger a la persona que la alimenta." Dije con un pequeño movimiento de hombros.

"¿No ha intentado morder a alguno de sus compañeros de tanque?" Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

"Afortunadamente, no. Las tortugas marinas parecen no darse cuenta de que está ahí, pero es obvio que el resto de los animales del tanque están muy conscientes de su presencia." Sentí una sensación de orgullo en el trabajo que hago y estaba encantada de que Edward se interesara en lo que hago.

Se levantó y tomó mi mano vendada en la suya, la extendió y acercó la palma de mi mano a su boca, besó tiernamente el lugar de la herida.

"Ten cuidad, por favor." Susurró mientras se acercaba más a mí. Mi mente se fue directo al caño con el de pie frente a mí, sus ojos llenos de deseo, enfundado en su bata blanca, con pantalón y camisa azul estilo Oxford. Me pregunto si querrá jugar conmigo al doctor más tarde. Mi pequeña fantasía creció más cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Se movían firme y constantemente contra los míos, así que dejé escapar un suspiro cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos.

"Aham," Edward rápidamente se alejó y volteó hacia la persona que nos había interrumpido. Sentí como se encendían mis mejillas, agradecida de que ninguno de los dos supiera a dónde se había ido mi mente.

"Bien, Dr. Sexy. Tal parece que por fin le estás haciendo justicia al apodo." Una corpulenta enfermera con unas cuantas canas dijo desde la puerta. Volteé a ver a Edward y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas, como si lo hubiesen encontrado con las manos en la masa. Cuando parecía que Edward no diría nada, se volteó hacia mí y sonrió amablemente.

"Hola querida, soy Shawna." Dijo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia Edward. "Soy la encargada de enfermeras en pediatría, aunque también tengo el título de espanta moscas en lo que se refiere al Dr. Sexy aquí presente." Dijo mientras señalaba a Edward con un dedo regordete.

"Espanto a todas las enfermeras excesivamente coquetas y de vez en cuando a algunos pacientes para que se alejen de nuestro propio Dr. McDreamy." Dijo riendo y moviendo la cabeza de nuevo hacia Edward. Lo volteé a ver y el se había girado, ocupándose de los instrumentos en la charola, pero no sin antes dejarme ver que sus mejillas estaban todavía mas sonrojadas que antes.

"¿Qué necesitas Shawna?" murmuró Edward mientras yo sonreía al ver su clara molestia.

"Necesito que firmes un expediente." Dijo Shawna.

"¿Y, qué no podías espera un poco más?" preguntó Edward con un resoplido.

"Nope, además tenía curiosidad por saber qué te hizo salir de pediatría tan rápido hace un rato, ahora veo." Dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño dirigido a mí. No pude evitar que me agradara esta vivaz mujer. El tomó el expediente, lo revisó rápidamente antes de firmarlo y devolvérselo a ella.

"Gusto en conocerte, Bella." Dijo mientras le sonreía a Edward y se retiraba. Edward pasó las manos por su pelo y tímidamente volteó hacia mí. Yo sonreí aún más cuando todas las bromas pasaron de nuevo por mi mente.

"¿Con qué Dr. Sexy, eh?" movió los ojos ante mi juego y me ofreció su mano.

"Vamos, tenemos que pasar por la farmacia por unas pastillas contra el dolor, y no voy a dejarte conducir hasta que te quite las puntadas." Estaba a punto de discutir con él al respecto, pero me dio una muy válida explicación.

"La herida está en la palma de tu mano. Si tuvieses que tomar con fuerza el volante se pueden abrir." Fin de la discusión.

Después de pasar por los medicamentos, me dio dos pastillas y una botella con agua y nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Me quedé sentada pacientemente en lo que daba la vuelta al coche para abrir mi puerta, me ofreció su mano para salir. Me rodeó la cintura y yo me tambaleé por el movimiento repentino.

"Tienes poco aguante." Dijo riendo y luego me alzó en sus brazos. El rápido movimiento hizo que mi cabeza empezara a dar de vueltas. "Quizá solo deberías de haber tomado una sola pastilla." Su risa resonó en mis oídos y yo sentía que el mundo giraba a mí alrededor borrosamente. Apreté mi cara contra su cuello, esperando que el contenido de mi estómago se quedase ahí.

Besó mi cabeza antes de entrar a la casa y depositarme suavemente en el sofá. No solté su cuello y se arrodilló junto a mí, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo.

"Lo siento, amor. Debería haberte preguntado qué tipo de reacciones tienes con los medicamentos." Asentí con la cabeza contra su pecho mientras él, con suavidad separaba mis manos de su cuello.

"Lo siento, pero me entró mucho sueño de repente." Me disculpé en apenas un murmullo.

"Está bien. Descansa un momento mientras le aviso a Alice que ya llegamos y veo que vamos a hacer para la cena." Asentí, pero olvidé todo lo que pasó después de eso hasta que sentí que me movían. Ya había obscurecido afuera y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Intenté recordar qué había pasado, pero no podía despejar la neblina que cubría todo.

"¿Edward?" susurré, aunque parecía que había una rana atorada en mi garganta.

"Sshhhh, vuélvete a dormir." Su murmullo rozó mi cuello. Sentí la sedosa suavidad de sábanas costosas y unos cuantos tirones de ropa antes de que mi mente volviera al abismo.

**

* * *

**

Aclaración en las Edades

**Edward 33, Bella 31, Elizabeth 9, Anthony 7, Seth 7, Alice 31, Jasper 35, Emmett 35, Rose 33, Hijos de ExR? (aún no llegamos tan lejos), Carlisle y Esme (no me quieren decir)**

**Ahora alimenten mi adicción y envíen su review**


	15. 15 Interrupciones y ataques de pánico

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo quince – Interrupciones y ataques de pánico

**Edward Cullen**

"Mmmmm. Dr. Cullen." Escuché un suave ronroneo en mi oído, despertándome de un profundo sueño. Mis ojos se abrieron y bajé la vista para ver un pelo caoba desparramado por mi brazo. Bella estaba acurrucada a mi lado, su cabeza en mi hombro con su pequeña mano descansando en mi pecho. Moví la almohada cuidadosamente mientras miraba al reloj en la mesilla de noche.

Todavía era pronto, pero podía oír los movimientos en la casa mientras Alice hacía el desayuno para los niños. Pensé en si debería o no levantarme y ayudarla. Sin embargo, tener a Bella en mis brazos, cálida y cómoda, no hacía nada para persuadirme de que me levantara. Aparté el pelo que había caído por su frente para poder tener una mejor vista de ella. Su compasión hablaba a voces sobre su carácter. No creo haber conocido nunca a nadie como ella. La forma en que se comportó con Liz en el desayuno el otro día fue suficiente para que supiera que valía la pena mantenerla cerca. Ella nunca haría nada para herir a mis niños. Ellos eran mi prioridad y podía ver a Bella y Seth encajando perfectamente.

"Travieso," suspiró Bella en mi oído. Sonreí, preguntándome con qué estaría soñando. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios abiertos y pensé que tal vez se estaba pasando el efecto de su medicina para el dolor. Su mano probablemente iba a dolerle mucho cuando se levantara, ya que la tenía debajo de ella.

"No me he caído. El suelo se ha levantado y me ha mordido," susurró Bella suavemente, acercándose más a mí y haciéndome reír levemente por su tontería. Sonreí, recordando su reacción a la medicina que le había dado.

Bella no duró ni quince minutos antes de desmayarse. Durmió durante la cena, una guerra de gomas entre Tony y Seth y la lección de piano. Consideré dejarla dormir en el sofá, pero el cuero no es el tejido más cómodo para dormir. Alice me dio la lata para que la llevara a mi habitación, pero no quería tomar esa decisión por ella. No fue hasta que Alice dijo que la subiría ella misma que cedí y la llevé a mi habitación.

Una vez que Bella estaba tumbada cuidadosamente en la cama, Alice empezó a sacarle los zapatos. Me di la vuelta, diciendo cualquier excusa en la que podía pensar para salir de la habitación mientras Alice le quitaba la ropa. No es que no quisiera quedarme en la habitación, quería. Es que no quería que Bella sintiera que me había aprovechado de la situación. Alice salió cuando cambió a Bella con uno de sus pijamas así que sentí que era seguro entrar otra vez.

Agonicé con la decisión de meterme en la cama con ella. Me senté al final de la cama discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre si a ella le importaría o no. Había muchos factores que considerar. ¿Qué pasaba con los niños? ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Qué pensaría Bella? No fue hasta que Alice se iba a la cama que asomó su cabeza, diciéndome que parara de analizar la situación y me metiera en la cama. Ella me conocía muy bien. Confiaba en Alice más que en mí mismo así que tomé su consejo y me deslicé al lado de Bella, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Sin embargo, dudaba que algo menor a un terremoto de ocho grados la hubiera despertado.

"Estribos y estetoscopios," murmuró Bella. _Ella estaba teniendo el sueño más extraño._ La sentí empezar a moverse y bajé la vista, esperando a tener un vistazo de sus cálidos ojos marrones cuando despertara. Sus dedos se movieron en mi pecho y luego se deslizaron hasta mi estómago, parando justo sobre mi ombligo. Froté sus hombros suavemente, esperando que empezara a despertarse.

Ella rió mientras su manó bajaba más. Aguanté el aliento mientras su mano se arrastraba sobre el elástico de mis pantalones de franela y paró. Dejé salir el aire que estaba aguantando, bajando la vista a su cara, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Ella me sorprendió cuando su mano se dejó caer y rozó mi longitud. Gemí un poco demasiado alto y sus ojos se abrieron. Su mano se movió y pude sentirme a mí mismo creciendo con su toque.

Bella dejó salir un largo suspiro y luego se movió de manera que su barbilla estaba sobre mi pecho mientras ella me miraba.

"Buenos días," susurré, esperando que ella se diera cuenta de que estábamos juntos en la cama y de donde estaba su mano actualmente. Ella me sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente. Moví mi mano de su brazo y la enredé en su pelo, profundizando el beso pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior. Ella abrió la boca hambrientamente, atacando mis labios con una fiereza que me impresionó momentáneamente. Cuando recobré el sentido, la acerqué más, sintiendo un estremecimiento pasar por su cuerpo mientras yo respondía tan entusiastamente como ella.

Pensé un momento en que debía parar antes de que esto fuera muy lejos cuando la sentí agarrando la tela que estaba bajo su mano. Gemí por la sensación de mis pantalones frotándose por mi ahora muy dura erección. Bella liberó la tela mientras se alejaba de mis labios, volviendo a descansar su barbilla sobre mi pecho. Sus ojos estaban trabados con los míos, evaluando mi reacción, mientras ella pasaba otra vez la mano sobre el tenso miembro en mis pantalones, esta vez ella estaba completamente despierta.

Jadeé por la sensación, mis ojos cerrándose levemente, antes de volver a mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos. Una mirada entre aprensión y anhelo cruzó sus facciones mientras lentamente frotaba su mano sobre mi longitud a través del fino material. Mis caderas se encontraron con su mano, animándola a continuar mientras una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. La mano que tenía envuelta en su pelo la acercó hasta que sus labios estaban en los míos otra vez.

Nuestras bocas se devoraron ávidamente mientras bajaba mi mano libre por su lado, rozando su pecho y parando luego en su cadera. Nos rodé sobre nuestros lados mientras nuestras bocas se movían en perfecta sincronía, las lenguas chocando una y otra vez. Su mano subió hasta la tira elástica de mis pantalones de pijama y deslizó un dedo bajo el elástico. Cuando no la paré, lentamente bajó mis pantalones y mis bóxers por mis caderas. Gemí fuertemente en su boca, olvidando todos los pensamientos de alejarme, mientras mi dura erección era liberada de los confines de la ropa. Los empujó hacia abajo hasta donde tendría que haber roto nuestro beso y luego yo los alejé a patadas hasta el final de las mantas. Su mano lentamente subió por la parte exterior de mi pierna y la paré cuando alcanzó mi cadera.

Rompí nuestro beso y bajé la vista a ella. Su pelo estaba salvajemente revuelto por mis manos, sus labios estaban hinchados, y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. _Es hermosa._ Quité mi mano de la suya mientras ella me daba una mirada inquisitiva. Tuve una fuerte necesidad de sentir sus sedosos muslos contra los míos, así que enganché mis dedos en la tira elástica de sus pantalones y pedí permiso con mis ojos. Ella respondió levantando sus caderas y lentamente los bajé por sus piernas, bajando su ropa interior en el camino. Ella empujó su ropa hasta el final de la cama donde ya estaba ya mía y luego apretó mi cadera, dándome ánimos. Mi mano subió por el interior de sus muslos y sentí su mano agarrar fuertemente mi cadera en anticipación cuando me acerqué a su cálido centro.

Inclinándome, la besé suavemente mientras mis dedos entraban en contacto con sus húmedos labios. Ella arqueó su espalda, acercándome y haciéndome gemir por el contacto de piel con piel que había estado deseando. Continué adorando su boca mientras deslizaba mis dedos entre sus cálidos, húmedos, pliegues.

Rompí el beso y me moví a su cuello, dejando besos por su mandíbula y el punto de su pulso. Pequeños suspiros de satisfacción escaparon de sus labios y no pude evitar sonreír por el placer que le estaba dando. No había sentido su mano moverse hasta que sus pequeños dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi excitado miembro.

"Mierda," susurré, enterrando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella dejó salir una risita y luego deslizó su mano hasta la base de mi polla y luego volvió a subir hasta la punta. Estaba perdido en la sensación hasta que sentí sus caderas moverse contra mi mano, recordándome que yo tenía otra meta. Me concentré en darle placer, intentando bloquear las sensaciones que ella estaba despertando en mí mientras deslizaba mis dedos en sus pliegues hasta que llegué a su entrada. Deslicé un dedo dentro, ganándome un jadeo de ella. Lentamente salí y rodeé su entrada otra vez antes de meter dos dedos en ella. Sus caderas se presionaron fuertemente contra mi mano.

Masajeé su clítoris con la palma de mi mano mientras mis dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de ella. Nuestra respiración se aceleró y cuanto más cerca estaba ella de su liberación más duro era para mí ignorar su mano viajando arriba y abajo por mi longitud. Sentí sus paredes empezar a apretarse alrededor de mis dedos y eché mi cabeza atrás, queriendo verla alcanzar su liberación.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su mirada se trabó con la mía mientras la empujaba el resto del camino hasta el borde. Su mano se apretó fuertemente a mi alrededor mientras sus ojos se vidriaban y un suave gemido salía de sus labios abiertos. La besé fuertemente, capturando el erótico sonido en mi boca mientras sentía las olas de placer atravesar su cuerpo que se retorcía. Mantuve mis dedos presionados fuertemente en ella hasta que el último temblor dejó su cuerpo y luego los saqué lentamente. Pasé mi mano bajo su camisa y sobre su estómago, luego la pasé debajo de su pecho, sintiendo cada curva.

Bella continuó su trabajo, acariciando suavemente y luego agarrando firmemente mientras yo movía mis caderas a su ritmo. Enterré mi cara en su cuello con un largo suspiro mientras mi mano se curvaba sobre su pecho.

De repente, me soltó y me alejó de ella con un pequeño grito. Salté por la acción repentina y levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Anthony saltar justo en medio de mi cama entre nosotros, seguido de cerca por Seth.

"¡Que demonios!" grité mientras Anthony gateaba rápidamente entre nosotros.

"¡Vamos, papá! La tía Ally ha hecho pancakes," dijo Anthony con una sonrisa indecisa, probablemente inseguro de porqué le había gritado. Sonreí, intentando reducir el estallido solo para tenerle agarrando las mantas y empezando a apartarlas. Mis brazos se apretaron al edredón, no queriendo tener que explicar porqué Bella y yo no llevábamos pantalones.

"¡Id!" ordené. "Bella y yo nos levantaremos en un minuto."

"Pero papá, se están quedando fríos," dijo Tony mientras seguía tirando del edredón.

"¡Anthony, ve!" dije, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente pero sabiendo que era la única manera de tenerlos fuera de la habitación rápidamente. Anthony bajó silenciosamente de la cama y fue hacia la puerta con Seth.

"Mi padre normalmente no es un ogro cuando se despierta por la mañana," escuché a Anthony decirle a Seth cuando abrió la puerta.

"Mi madre sí," dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros y yo reí levemente cuando ellos cerraron la puerta.

Miré a Bella y ella estaba tumbada sobre su espalda mirando fijamente al techo. Rodé hacia ella, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y apreté su cadera hasta que me miró.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté, mirando como sus mejillas se ponían de un profundo tono rosa.

"Estoy bien," dijo con una media sonrisa. Besé su boca suavemente y sentí su mano bajar hacia mi dolorosamente dura erección. Agarré su mano con la mía, parando su descenso.

"Más tarde, amor," susurré contra sus labios. "Ve a desayunar. Yo bajaré después de ducharme." Ella empezó a protestar pero la besé rápidamente y salí de la cama. La escuché tomar aire mientras me quitaba mi camiseta, lanzándola al cesto de la ropa sucia. Miré sobre mi hombro para ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y que estaba mirando fijamente mi trasero. Le sonreí satisfecho cuando sus ojos finalmente subieron y se encontraron con los míos.

"Bonito trasero," dijo ásperamente, así que yo le guiñé y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Encendí la ducha y me puse bajo el agua caliente pensando en lo que había pasado esta mañana. Bella estaba tan impresionante en el delirio de su orgasmo. Sentí mi mano deslizarse sobre mi erección por cuenta propia. No había necesitado liberar ninguna frustración sexual en mucho tiempo. Suspiré mientras agarraba mi extremadamente dura asta, acariciando suavemente. _¿Por qué he parado a Bella otra vez? Preferiría que ella estuviera haciendo esto…_

La imaginé desnuda, debajo de mí, con esa misma mirada que tenía hace solo unos minutos. Mi mano encontró un ritmo rápido y la pequeña pizca de asco que sentí por el acto al que estaba dedicado, desapareció mientras la imaginaba lanzando su cabeza atrás en éxtasis mientras embestía en ella. Unos cuantos movimientos rápidos más fue todo lo que necesité para sentir la poderosa explosión de líquido que salió disparado de mí. Un gemido sordo escapó de mis labios y me quedé temblando mientras recuperaba el aliento, inclinándome contra la pared de azulejos.

Terminé rápidamente mi ducha y envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Asomé mi cabeza en mi habitación para encontrarla vacía así que fui hasta la cómoda y saqué un par de bóxers limpios y me los puse. Me volví hacia el armario y noté que Bella había hecho la cama antes de bajar. Gruñí, pensando en ella haciendo la cama con su mano herida. Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo mojado y me saqué del armario un par de pantalones caqui y una camisa verde de botones. Una vez que estuve vestido, bajé las escaleras y escuché por un momento en el pie de las escaleras a Bella riendo por algo que Alice había dicho.

Entré despreocupadamente y sentí los ojos de Bella en mí. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras me acercaba y me ponía una taza de café.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Tony cuidadosamente.

"Sí, Slugger," contesté antes de tomar un sorbo de mi café. Él parecía aprensivo mientras empujaba los pancakes en su plato.

"Lo siento por…" paró, y supe que estaba intentando entender lo que había hecho mal para que yo le gritara antes.

"Tony, no has hecho nada por lo que tengas que disculparte."

"Pero, estabas enfadado cuando intenté sacaros a Bella y a ti de la cama," dijo confuso. Escuché un resoplido venir de Alice y la miré furioso antes de devolver mi mirada a mi pequeño.

"¿Bella ha dormido en tu cama?" preguntó Liz en voz baja. Anthony asintió y luego se volvió otra vez a mí, pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada más, Liz habló.

"¿En la cama de mamá?" preguntó de nuevo y pude ver la erupción llegar pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para calmar la situación. Miré a Bella y ella estaba mirando intensamente a su plato. El incómodo silencio que siguió fue mejor que el estallido que esperaba. Liz se levantó y salió de la cocina, dejando su plato a medio comer en la mesa. Suspiré y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban mejor entre Liz y Bella, tenía que pasar esto.

Tony, sin entender realmente lo que había pasado con Liz, se volvió a Bella.

"Así que, ¿vas a volver a dormir fuera de casa pronto?" Bella rió mientras Seth y Anthony saltaban en sus sillas esperando que la respuesta fuera sí.

"No lo creo," dijo mientras me miraba.

"Tengo turnos dobles esta semana, así que tal vez la semana que viene." Le guiñé a Bella sobre mi taza y ella me sonrió tímidamente. Los dos chicos dejaron salir un gemido simultáneo pero volvieron a dedicarse a lanzar pancakes en sus bocas.

"Imagino que puedo llevar a los niños a la escuela," dijo Alice mientras me daba un plato de pancakes, "y luego tú puedes llevarme al trabajo y yo llevaré el coche de Bella a casa esta noche."

"Tengo que ir al trabajo," dijo Bella rápidamente. Alice sacudió su cabeza.

"No, no tienes," dijo Alice con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Ordenes del Doctor." Bella me miró rápidamente y yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Además, ya he hablado con Angela y ha dicho que te tomes el día libre," concluyó Alice y luego dejó la habitación para preparar a los niños. Bella murmuró bajo su aliento y sonreí. Realmente no hay punto en discutir con Alice, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere. Tragué los pancakes rápidamente mientras Bella se sentaba en silencio a mi lado, pasando ocasionalmente su mano sana por mi pelo o por mi espalda.

"¿Puedo ver como está tu mano?" le pregunté a Bella, extendiendo mi mano por la suya. Ella puso suavemente su mano vendada en la mía. Cuidadosamente quité la venda y miré de cerca los puntos.

"Parece que está bien, pero vamos a tener que poner tu mano en plástico para que puedas ducharte. No quiero que se moje," dije mientras volvía a envolver la venta en su mano. "¿Duele?"

"Un poco pero no quiero más pastillas de esas que me diste." Reí y fui al armario donde estaban las medicinas. Saqué dos pastillas de Tylenol y se las di con un vaso de agua.

"Esto debería ser suficiente para ti, peso pluma," bromeé mientras ella cogía las pastillas de mi mano y las tragaba. Cogí una bolsa con cierre hermético y el esparadrapo y me senté a su lado. Deslicé su mano en la bolsa y procedí a cerrarla fuertemente de manera que no pudiera entrar agua.

"¿Crees que puedes ducharte sola? Siempre puedo lavar tu pelo o tal vez tu espalda," bromeé mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosas antes de poner una sexy sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

"O, puedes solo ducharte conmigo," ronroneó. Sentí mi polla moverse por su sugerencia me tomó todo lo que tenía no lanzarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla de vuelta a mi cama.

"Necesito tu coche," dijo Alice mientras volvía a entrar en la cocina. Saqué mis llaves de mi bolsillo y se las lancé. "Volveré en veinte minutos y luego tenemos que irnos o llegaré tarde a la cita con una de mis damas de honor. He dejado ropa en tu baño para Bella." Asentí mientras sacaba a Bella de su silla y subíamos rápidamente las escaleras a mi baño. Cogí una toalla del armario y luego le abrí la ducha.

"Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación," dije rápidamente mientras iba a la puerta.

"¿Edward?" Bella me paró cuando mi mano tocó el pomo. La miré sobre mi hombro inquisitivamente.

"Gracias," susurró y yo asentí antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Me quedé en mi habitación hasta que escuché la ducha dejar de correr, después de preguntar si necesitaba algo fui al piso de abajo para coger mi portátil y mi maletín.

"Así que… ¿qué estabais haciendo cuando Anthony entró en tu habitación esta mañana?" preguntó Alice cuando entro por la puerta. La ignoré esperando las bromas pararan antes de empezar.

"Hmmm," pensó en voz alta. "Nunca te he oído gritarle a Tony por entrar en tu habitación antes, Edward. O no querías ser interrumpido o estabas en una posición comprometedora," reflexionó, haciendo que mis orejas se calentaran con agitación y vergüenza.

"Déjalo, Alice," gruñí mientras oía los pasos de Bella en las escaleras. Alice me sonrió satisfecha y le di la mirada _'mantén tu boca cerrada'_. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y la miré furioso una última vez antes de volverme a las escaleras.

"¿Lista?" le pregunté a Bella cuando bajó el último peldaño. Ella asintió mientras la tomaba dulcemente en mis brazos, Alice y sus bromas, completamente olvidadas. Rocé mis labios contra los suyos suavemente y la sentí relajarse completamente en mi agarre.

"¡Conseguid una habitación!" dijo Alice mientras me daba en un lado. "Vamos, voy a llegar tarde."

Sentí una gran decepción cuando dejé a Bella en casa. Ella me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego entró en su casa. Suspiré fuertemente mientras me sentaba otra vez en el coche.

"Realmente me gusta, Edward," dijo Alice sinceramente mientras salíamos del camino de entrada de Bella.

"Sí," dije en voz baja. "A mí también."

Alice parloteó sobre su boda y el éxito del restaurante de Jasper durante todo el camino al trabajo. No presté atención a la mayoría de lo que dijo e inserté 'Mmhmms' y asentimientos cada vez que ella paraba. Mi cabeza estaba totalmente fijada en el recuerdo de Bella en mi cama.

"Luego Jasper se puso una falda morada con unos tacones y bailó la Macarena."

"Mmhmm, eso está bien."

"¡Edward!" saltó Alice haciéndome mirarla inquisitivamente. "No has escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿verdad?" La miré tímidamente y luego sacudí mi cabeza.

"Lo siento, Ally." Ella bufó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Tras unos minutos me sonrió, con su sonrisa angelical. Supe inmediatamente que estaba en problemas.

"¿Qué planes tienes con Bella?" preguntó Alice inocentemente y no pude decir si solo estaba preguntando o si tenía algún tipo de cruel plan para poner en marcha.

"Um… vamos a llevar a los niños a Los Buenos Viejos Tiempos el sábado," respondí, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

"No. Me refiero a solo vosotros dos."

"No hemos hablado sobre ello," admití mientras paraba en el cambio de sentido frente al Acuario.

"Vale, mi estúpido hermano. Creo que has olvidado como tener citas," dijo sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos.

"Solo han pasado once años, Alice," dije, devolviendo el sarcasmo.

"Tienes que pensar en hacer algunas cosas sin los niños." Estuve de acuerdo con Alice en eso. Quería tener a Bella a solas, para explorar los sentimientos que estaba despertando en mí.

"El próximo fin de semana, me quedaré con todos los niños," dijo Alice mientras salía de mi coche. "Piensa en algo especial que hacer con tu corazoncito." Me dio un pequeño guiño y luego cruzó la calle y desapareció dentro del Acuario. Suspiré mientras volvía a Cannery Row pensando en su proposición.

Flashes de Bella, tumbada en mi cama con su mejilla en mi almohada, su pelo esparcido detrás de ella, pasaron por mi mente. La forma en que sus labios se abrían mientras gemidos sordos salían de entre sus labios. Sus caderas moviéndose rítmicamente contra mi mano mientras la llevaba a su liberación.

De repente, imágenes de Elizabeth bailaron a través de mi cabeza. Su decepción, su enfado y sus lágrimas durante los últimos tres años. Luego sus palabras me golpearon fuertemente. '¿En la cama de mamá?' _En la cama de Tanya._ La cama que ella había elegido. Sentí mi pecho apretarse mientras pensaba otra vez en Bella envuelta en mis brazos en mi cama. _No, no era mi cama; era mía y de Tanya. ¿Qué había hecho?_

Sentía que había traicionado cada recuerdo de lo que Tanya y yo habíamos compartido en esa cama. Sentí mi pecho apretándose, cortándome la respiración mientras rememoraba las veces que habíamos hecho el amor y las veces que habíamos estado ahí tumbados y acurrucados mientras hablábamos sobre el futuro de nuestros hijos. Mi respiración salió en rápidos jadeos mientras paraba a un lado. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. No había tenido uno desde la noche en que Tanya murió, pero lo reconocí por lo que era.

Mi cabeza me decía que estaba siendo ridículo. Pero mis emociones me estaban gritando que había sido infiel, enviando olas de culpa a través de mí. Me las arreglé para agarrarme al hecho de que no había sido infiel cuando otra ola de culpa me asaltó cuando pensé en Bella y porqué parecía no poder dejar ir a mi esposa. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué rápidamente el número de Bella.

"¿Tan pronto me echas de menos?" respondió bromeando al primer tono. Me sentí a mí mismo relajarme con el sonido de su voz.

"Sí, solo necesitaba escuchar tu dulce voz otra vez," susurré en voz baja, esperando que ella no escuchara el ataque de pánico que empezaba a remitir.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Bella con preocupación en la voz. Pasé mi mano por mi cara, intentando aclarar los sentimientos que me habían asaltado.

"¿Edward?" preguntó de nuevo sonando un poco asustada.

"Estoy bien," susurré, descansando mi cabeza en el volante.

"¿Estás seguro? No suenas como tú mismo."

"Estoy mucho mejor ahora," dije y sentí las últimas piezas del ataque desvanecerse. "Quería saber si tenías planes el sábado de la semana que viene."

"No. Solo el baseball. ¿Por qué?"

"Alice se ha ofrecido a quedarse con los niños para que podamos hacer algo, solo los dos."

"¿Cómo qué?" Justo entonces una idea empezó a formarse en mi cabeza y sonreí al teléfono.

"Será una sorpresa." La escuché gemir al otro lado, haciéndome reír. "Creo que te gustará." La escuché murmurar en el teléfono, pero no pude entender lo que decía.

"Me encantaría, Edward," dijo Bella en una voz que me decía que estaba luchando consigo misma para aceptar mi sorpresa. Reí suavemente por la pequeña victoria y luego nos despedimos.

Me quedé sentado en mi coche, pensando en el ataque de emociones y angustia que acababa de sentir y concluí que solo había una forma de resolver este problema. Tenía que comprar una cama nueva.

**

* * *

**

**N/T**

Hola!

Aquí capitulo nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Besos


	16. 16 Mamá Osa

**Disclaimer:****nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.****  
****Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.****  
**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

_**¡Gracias a Katie, Jess y Amanda por ser tan maravillosas! ¡Ustedes hacen a HOFY lo que es; yo no podría inventar loa mitad de las cosas de esta historia sin ustedes! ¡MWAH!**_

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16**

**Mamá Osa**

**Bella Swan-Black **

La semana pasó con demasiada rapidez. Después de la noche que pasé con Edward, me preocupé de que estuviésemos avanzando muy rápido en nuestra recién descubierta relación. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparme, pues me llamaba todos los días. Estaba trabajando el turno de la noche, lo que no nos daba tiempo para poder vernos, pero me llamaba tantas veces como le fuese posible, sobre todo entre uno y otro paciente, en sus descansos y cuando se despertaba a medio día tras su largo turno.

Nuestras conversaciones estaban repletas de información nueva. Aprendí mucho acerca de quién era y lo que lo llevó a seguir una profesión llena de estrés y pena. El jueves por la noche cuando me llamó, me di cuenta de que algo le estaba molestando. Le pregunté si estaba bien pero lo ·único que obtuve fue una respuesta vaga. Decidí que si no se sentía cómodo contándome lo que le sucedía, entonces yo tendría que armarme de paciencia y no insistir sobre el tema. Justo cuando estábamos por colgar, hizo una pausa y en una fuerte exhalación sacó todo lo ocurrido en el día.

Se había pasado la tarde checando tres veces los resultados de un paciente que se ahogó. Después tuvo que explicar a los padres de un niño pequeño, que su hijo nunca despertaría del coma en el que se encontraba. Había estado en el mar demasiado tiempo, lo habían reanimado y conectado a las máquinas, sin embargo, no había actividad cerebral. Solo quedaba el cascarón del niño que habían amado. Lloré en el teléfono mientras me relataba la historia, quería tanto estar con el, abrazarlo y quitarle algo de la pena que lo llenaba en ese momento. Después se disculpó por desahogar sus problemas conmigo por lo que me había contado; le aseguré que lo que me interesaba era él. Aún cuando había sido algo terrible de compartir, una pequeña parte de mí se sentía satisfecha de que lo compartiera conmigo.

Los entrenamientos de base-ball continuaban con Emmett a cargo. Amaba a los chicos y se notaba en la forma de entrenarlos. Sin embargo, no parecía poseer la habilidad de Edward para transmitir respeto. Aunque los chicos escuchaban a Emmett, no respondían con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacían con Edward. Aprendí que un pickle (n/t pepinillo agrio, en base-ball se podría interpretar como un aprieto) no sólo es algo que se come. Los chicos se habían divertido mucho practicando tácticas para robar bases y quedando atrapados entre dos jugadores. Emmett los hizo practicar hasta que todos habían logrado salir del pickle (n/t aprieto) por lo menos una vez.

Tuve que esquivar las insinuaciones de Mike con más frecuencia cuando Edward no estaba. Aún no podía creer que no captara las señales que yo creía eran claras. Demonios, le había dado más de una pista, y sin embargo parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Quizá su forma de actuar era "_Cansarlas hasta que se den por vencidas y obtengas algo"_. Su esposa no era mejor. Cada vez que me veía hacía un comentario bajo y vil a quién estuviese presente. Su cómplice más común parecía ser la señora Crowley. No me molestaba; yo sabía que ambas estaban celosas de mi relación con Edward.

La mañana del sábado llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Estaba ansiosa en lo que preparaba nuestras cosas para el día. Seth entró saltando a la cocina después de dar de comer a Buddy y sus criaturas. Desde que le compré el tanque para reptiles hace unos días, el número de mascotas parecía duplicarse. Intenté ignorar el hecho de que en mi casa había una serpiente babosa, mientras no se escapara, lo podía tolerar.

"¿Mamá, sabes qué día es hoy?" Preguntó Seth emocionado_. Sí, es el día en que veré a Edward después de extrañarlo los ·últimos tres._ En vez de decir lo que pensaba, negué con la cabeza preguntándome que tendría a Seth tan emocionado.

"Hoy es el "Good Old Days" " dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se servía cereal en un tazón. "¡Tony me contó todo sobre el desfile y la competencia de la policía motorizada y el algodón de azúcar y las salchichas!" La parte acerca de la comida la dijo con gran reverencia. Gemí solo para mí ante la imagen de alimentar a este niño cuando sea un adolescente.

"Edward dijo que probablemente no lleguemos a tiempo para el desfile por el juego." Le dije queriendo que no se sintiera decepcionado cuando se diera cuenta que nos lo perderíamos. Seth encogió los hombros al introducir una enorme cucharada de Captain Crunch a su boca. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alcé la mano para detenerlo.

"Te amo, pero no quiero ver lo que estás comiendo." Le advertí y cerró la boca para terminar de masticar lo que aún tenía dentro.

"No importa que nos perdamos el desfile. Tony dijo que la competencia de motocicletas es increíble y que uno de los policías se para en su moto y va por la calle conduciendo sin manos." Seth dijo con admiración mientras tomaba otro enorme bocado de cereal. Me reí ante su entusiasmo, es un chico típico y si no hubiese yo pasado el tiempo en La Push con Jake me preocuparía su constante curiosidad sobre todo lo que involucra peligro.

Hice que Seth se apresurara a terminar su tercer tazón de cereal, diciéndole que los entrenadores no estarán contentos si llegaba tarde y que podría pasar todo el juego en la banca. _Es todo lo que hizo falta_. Estaba listo en un instante y empujándome a través de la puerta. Su emoción empezaba a salirse de control y tuve que pedirle que jugara al juego del silencio conmigo en lo que llegábamos al parque. ¿Quién ganó? Yo, pues obtuve cinco minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Dije tranquilamente y fingiendo sorpresa cuando me miró con aire de victoria. No podía dejarlo perder. Si lo hacía, probablemente no querría jugar de nuevo conmigo cuando me hiciera falta, aún más que hoy, un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Tuve que reír hacia dentro ante la cantidad de trucos maternales que poseo.

"¡Hablaste mamá!" Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. "¡Así que me toca un algodón de azúcar gigante cuando lleguemos!" Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto Storm!" Le dije empleando su apodo y recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa aún más grande. Salimos del coche y me di cuenta que éramos, junto con los entrenadores, los primeros en llegar. Observé el campo rápidamente buscando a Edward, estaba hablando con Emmett detrás de la reja mientras Tony lanzaba hacia una red. Seth salió disparado hacia Tony, mientras yo me dirigía con paso rápido hacia Edward.

Emmett y Edward tenían las cabezas juntas y no me vieron acercarme. Subí a las gradas no queriendo interrumpirlos y observando la postura de Edward. Traía puestos unos jeans que se ajustaban holgadamente en re sus caderas y unos tenis extremadamente blancos. Su camiseta era diferente a la negra con letras naranjas de los chicos. La suya era color crema con las letras en negro y naranja. Su gorra era negra y roja como la de los chicos y su pelo cobrizo se veía por la parte de atrás. Suspiré para mí mientras veía sus dedos recorrer la lista que Emmett sostenía en su mano.

_Sus dedos. _

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar lo que esos dedos me habían hecho hace unos cuantos días. En un instante pensé que éste no era el momento para mis pequeñas fantasías, pero no lo podía evitar.

El sueño que estaba teniendo cuando desperté entre sus brazos era uno en el que había pensado demasiadas veces desde entonces. Lo más probable es que haya sido provocado por las medicinas que me dio para el dolor de mi mano, lo que haya sido, no podía repetirlo en mis sueños. Solo en momentos como este, en los que mi mente se sentía libre, podía recordar con exactitud lo que inició la reacción en cadena que llevó a esos maravillosos dedos a recorrer mi piel. Jugaba con la idea de poder cumplir mi creciente fantasía de verlo vestido de médico y jugando al doctor conmigo en una habitación llena de luz. Los estribos nunca se habían visto tan sugestivos.

"Bella." Moví la cabeza y me sonrojé en lo que intentaba salir de la fantasía en la que me metí y regresaba al mundo real, que nunca se había visto tan bien.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Se rió Edward al sentarse junto a mí y colocar mi mano sobre sus piernas. "Estabas a miles de kilómetros de distancia." Sonreí intentando ignorar el rubor que estaba haciendo que mi cara se sonrojara.

"Estaba pensando en ver al doctor." Me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y levanté mi mano. "Voy a necesitar que me quiten las puntadas pronto."

"Yo te las puedo quitar en unos días. No hay necesidad de que vayas a algún lugar cuando yo lo puedo hacer en la casa." Tomó mi mano herida en la suya y la acercó a sus labios. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Pica, pero fuera de eso está bien." No podía evitar sentir como saltaba mi corazón ante la ternura con la que me cuidaba. Era siempre tan atento y considerado, asegurándose de que no me faltara nada. Se acercó y me besó en la boca con suavidad mientras sus manos trazaban círculos sobre mis nudillos. Se hizo hacia atrás y me miró con ese gesto torcido que debilita mis rodillas.

"¿Estás lista para controlar a la mamá osa que traes dentro?" Preguntó haciéndome gemir y poner la cabeza entre mis manos.

"No." respondí honestamente mientras él se reía. Le piqué las costillas y tomó mi dedo que llevó hacia sus labios.

"Va a lanzar la primera entrada. Necesito que lo animes pero me dejes dar las órdenes a mí." Giré mis ojos.

"Como si pudiese darle a mi hijo algún consejo sobre cómo lanzar." Le dije sarcásticamente, se acercó hacia mí como si me fuese a besar de nuevo, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de mis labios.

"Bien. No querría tener que venir y ponerte en tu lugar." Me dio un pequeño beso y se levantó, dejándome queriendo más. Todavía se reía cuando se acercó a Seth. Dejé salir un gran suspiro y observé mientras Edward lanzaba unas bolas a Seth para calentar su brazo.

"Seguiste mi consejo, ¿verdad?" la empalagosa voz de la señora Crowley chilló junto a mí y tuve que detener el sobresalto que atravesó mi cuerpo.

"¿Perdón?" le pregunté, sabiendo perfectamente bien a qué se refería el primer día que nos conocimos y soltó la información del guapo doctor de la zona.

"Veo que te has acomodado bien con el soltero más codiciado de Carmel. Me muero por saber qué hiciste para cautivarlo" dijo con un pequeño gruñido mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo como si intentara descubrir que veía él en mí. Encogí mis hombros levemente.

"Supongo que le gustan las mujeres que no son falsas." Dije sin cuidado dando a entender que tanto su aspecto como su personalidad eran falsos. Exhaló en señal de molestia y vi con el rabillo del ojo que llamaba a Jessica. _¿Por qué yo? _Al menos, hoy era Jessica y no Mike. Rara vez estaban juntos.

Ignoré a las dos Prima Donnas sentadas a mi lado y me enfoqué en los chicos en el campo. Me pregunté si Alice vendría hoy, seguramente disminuiría la monotonía de escuchar al par de descerebradas sentadas junto a mí.

Justo cuando el umpire iniciaba el juego, vi a Alice y Elizabeth atravesar corriendo el estacionamiento en dirección a las gradas. Mis ojos regresaron mi hijo que estaba de pie a la mitad del campo en el pequeño montículo de tierra. En su cara se veía una mirada de absoluta concentración mientras lanzaba la pelota a Tony que se encontraba cubierto de pies a cabeza en equipo. Cada vez que le daba a la marca podía escuchar las palabras de aliento que lanzaba Anthony. Creo que me enamoré un poquito más de él por ser tan buen chico.

"¡Bateador a su puesto!" Dijo el umpire dando por terminados los lanzamientos de Seth. Pateó la tierra a sus pies y me di cuenta que estaba ansioso. Mordí nerviosamente mi labio y volteé a ver a Edward. El me miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lo vi mover la cabeza rápidamente, recordándome que me mantuviera tranquila. Le saqué la lengua y regresé toda mi atención a Seth. La fuerte risa de Edward llegó a mí a través del campo haciéndome sonreír.

"Hola Bella." Dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado. La saludé pero mi atención volvió a Seth de inmediato.

"Oh", dijo mientras Seth lanza su primera bola. Cayó fuera de la zona de strike. Escuché a Anthony animar a Seth mientras le lanzaba la pelota de vuelta. Lentamente Seth movió la cabeza y lanzó la bola perfecto al guante de Tony.

"¡St-eee-rike!" Gritó el umpire moviendo el puño al mismo tiempo. El público que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor empezó a aplaudir y animar.

"¡Eso es Seth, así se hace! ¡Ponle calor!" Oí a Emmett que seguro estaba cerca del dugout. La sonrisa de Seth se hizo más amplia como la del gato que se acaba de comer al canario. Volteé a ver a Edward que estaba haciendo señas raras con sus brazos mientras Seth lo miraba y asentía.

Seth se preparó y lanzó la bola tan rápido que apenas la vi. Anthony la cachó perfectamente y se la devolvía a Seth, después de sacar su mano del guante y moviéndola para que la gente supiera que el lanzamiento de Seth había sido tan fuerte que la mano le ardía.

"¡St-eee-rike dos!" Volvió a gritar el umpire.

La sonrisa de Seth era contagiosa y me empecé a relajar un poco cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que Edward había trabajado con él. Volví a ver a Edward que tenía una sonrisa relajada mientas sus ojos se fijaban en los míos. Movió la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y se enfocó de nuevo en el juego. Fue una entrada rápida, Seth logró ponchar a los tres primeros bateadores antes de que lograsen llegar a la base.

"Así que lograste sobrevivir a la primera entrada de Seth picheando." Alice comentó junto a mí sonriendo.

"Si, y no estuvo tan mal como pensaba" Admití en voz baja y le sonreí.

"Deberías haber visto a Edward la primera vez que Tony picheó". Con eso tenía toda mi atención. No podía esperar a oír cómo le fue a él, después de todo lo que me dijo a mí.

"¿En serio?" Le dije animándola a continuar.

"Por supuesto. Fue durante el juego de las estrellas. Edward tenía que estar detrás del dugout y dejar a Emmett como coach. Estaba tan nervioso que cada vez que Tony no daba en la marca Emmett tenía que detenerlo para que no lo fuera a quitar del montículo." Me reí con ganas ante la imagen que había colocado en mi mente. "A Edward, le tomó algo de tiempo relajarse, pero si observas con cuidado, verás como se pone cuando Tony no está lanzando bien."

Me reí y guardé la información para más adelante. Liz volteó a mirarnos desde el otro costado de Alice, yo no sabía que decirle. La ·última vez que la vi, iba disparada hacia su cuarto tras enterarse que había pasado la noche con su papá. Me imaginé que tenía que ser yo el adulto y demostrarle que realmente quería ser su amiga.

"Buenos días Liz." Le dije intentando que mi voz sonara cálida y amigable. Me miró desde atrás del hombro de Alice y pude ver un destello de reto antes de que me saludara.

"Hola señora Black" me sorprendió el saludo tan formal.

"Liz, por favor dime Bella." Le dije con una sonrisa, esperando poder tirar algunas de las barreras que se habían vuelto a colocar tras nuestro ·último encuentro. Me miró un minuto antes de volver la vista al juego, sin prestar atención a mi invitación. Suspiré con fuerza y regresé la vista al juego.

"¿Tía Ally, puedo ir a pasar el rato con Shannon?" Preguntó Elizabeth mientras señalaba al campo de junto. Alice miró hacia ahí y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, pero asegúrate de estar pendiente del final del juego. No quiero tener que irte a buscar, así que quédate con Shannon; no quiero que andes por ahí sola." Sonreí mientras Alice le daba instrucciones. Aún cuando no tenía hijos, Alice tenía mucha práctica con los chicos.

Seguimos el partido que avanzaba lentamente. Después del inning perfecto de Seth picheando, Edward lo puso como cátcher de Anthony. Después de que Tony jugase sus tres innings, cambió a Seth a primera base para que no tuviese que ser el cátcher de James. Empezaba a darme cuenta de la habilidad diplomática de Edward para acomodar las posiciones de los chicos para que hubiese menos desacuerdo y mayor unidad de equipo.

James no estaba jugando bien y me di cuenta que empezaba a sentirme mal por él, tras haber caminado jugador tras jugador. Eventualmente Edward pidió un tiempo fuera y se dirigió a hablar con James. Se inclinó hasta su altura y me sentí triste por el chico cuando asintió con la cabeza y salía del campo bajo el brazo de Edward. El público le dedicó una ronda de aplausos por su esfuerzo pero cuando volteé a ver a su madre, estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono, sin darse cuenta del drama ocurrido en el campo.

Pensé que Edward pondría a Tony a pichear, pero cuando llamó a Seth mi estómago dio un giro.

"¿Por qué no mete a Tony?" le pregunté a Alice a punto de entrar en pánico.

"Las reglas de la liga establecen que un chico sólo puede lanzar seis entradas en una semana. Tony ya lanzó tres el martes." Gemí, lo que me ganó una risita por parte de Alice. "No te preocupes, lo hará bien." Me dijo queriendo tranquilizarme, sin embargo no surtió efecto.

Seth tomó el tiempo que le dieron para calentar y yo casi podía sentir su nerviosismo desde donde estaba sentada. ¿Por qué no podía Edward dejarlo terminar el juego con marca positiva? ¿Que pasaría si le iba mal, como a James? Gemí nuevamente y me tapé la cara con las manos. Pensé que tendría que matar a Edward por hacerme sentir así.

Nuestro equipo llevaba ventaja de sólo una carrera, gracias a que James había caminado tantos jugadores, y ahora era responsabilidad de Seth terminar el juego. Miré a Edward y vi que su sonrisa de siempre había desaparecido. En su cara se apreciaba una mirada de pura determinación. _Esto no está nada bien_.

Miré fijamente mientras Seth caminaba al primer bateador. Mi estómago daba de saltos mientras Tony corría al montículo para hablar con Seth. Después de unos segundos, Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda y regresó a su posición de cátcher, acomodándose la máscara de nuevo. Seth lanzó la pelota que el bateador golpeó de hit, enviándola por el aire sobre los jugadores dentro del diamante. Laurent, que estaba en el jardín derecho, la cachó con facilidad y la lanzó a primera base, ponchando no sólo al bateador sino también al corredor de primera.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y festejamos la gran jugada. Volteé a ver a Seth, que parecía estaba a punto de desmayarse. Bajé las gradas y me detuve en la reja, entrelazando mis dedos en ella. Miré fijamente a Seth que pateaba la tierra y luego me miró.

"¡Vamos Storm! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! le grité mientras el me sonreía aunque luego giró los ojos como si se sintiese apenado. Sentí que estaba caminando sobre vidrios rotos cuando lanzó la pelota de nuevo. Iba hacia fuera y miré a Edward que movía la cabeza. El siguiente lanzamiento de Seth fue igual al primero.

"¡Decídete Seth! No tires la pelota hasta que la hayas visto." Me sorprendió el tono y la mirada con las que Edward se dirigía a Seth. El asintió concentrándose y perdoné de inmediato a Edward cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de algo en lo que habían estado trabajando. Seth se preparó y lanzó un strike perfecto.

"¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando!" Edward aplaudió mientras sonreía ampliamente a Seth. Mi pequeño se veía más alto cuando tiró otro strike perfecto. Emmett lanzaba porras desde atrás y pude escuchar como otros padres también lo empezaban a animar. _Vamos bebé uno más._

Seth se preparó y lanzó, pero este lanzamiento no terminó con un suave golpe en el guante de Tony. Sino que produjo un fuerte crack cuando el bateador golpeó la bola. Contuve la respiración mientras vi a Seth golpear el piso cuando cayó de espalda y fuertes porras estallaron detrás de mí. _¿Qué diablos pasa? Mi hijo podría estar herido_. Seth estaba tirado en el piso y no se movía. Empecé a entrar en pánico mientras corría hacia la puerta que conduce al campo. Justo cuando daba la vuelta, Seth se sentó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Me detuve y vi como levantaba la mano con el guante y a Anthony, que corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, saltó sobre Seth, seguido por todo el equipo. _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_ Miré confundida a Edward que estaba de pie junto a mí.

"Seth cachó la con mucha fuerza directo hacia él, casi imposible de cachar, pero tiene reflejos rápidos." Dijo Edward orgulloso. Me quedé mirando a la masa de chicos que felicitaban a Seth, sin acabar de entender lo que sucedía. Edward se acercó a mi oído. Sentí su tibio aliento en mi cuello.

"Relájate mamá osa, tu cachorrito está bien." Le quise dar un ligero golpe con mi mano sana pero el la tomó y me jaló hacia él para darme un beso pausado y largo. Me soltó rápidamente y me tambaleé un poco por el movimiento repentino. Se rió suavemente y corrió a felicitar a los chicos. Caminé lento hacia Alice que me dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

"Te voy a dar un consejo." Me dijo mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas. "No corras al campo si Seth se lastima. La vergüenza será peor que la herida." Sonreí y asentí, agradecida de que esta vez no se hubiese lastimado.

"Lo sé, pero no es fácil." Dije antes de sentir como se me erizaba el pelo de la espalda, como si alguien estuviese parado detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con una Jessica molesta.

"Vaya, estás trabajando el área muy rápido. Primero intentas llevar a la cama a mi marido y ahora tienes al entrenador Cullen babeando tras de ti." Me dijo en tono amenazante y sentí que la sangre me hervía. Había dejado pasar sus comentarios sarcásticos de las últimas semanas e intentado ser la mejor persona, pero ya me había cansado de ser la justa. Me iba a quitar los guantes.

"Tu información no es la correcta Jessica. Primero, tu marido es un cerdo que no me ha dejado en paz desde que lo conocí; aún cuando tuve que decírselo claramente. En lo que se refiere a Edward, no es nada que te incumba." Le dije claramente a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. "Quizá si pasaras más tiempo intentando mejorar tu situación, no tendrías que estar tan celosa de la de otros." Le dije mientras la retaba con la mirada a que me contradijera, pero ella sabía que lo que dije de su esposo era verdad.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin poder decir nada de vuelta. Sentí las manos fuertes de Edward en mis brazos y me di cuenta de lo que la había hecho cerrar la boca. Deseé que Edward se hubiese tardado un poco más en venir pues moría de ganas de abofetearla.

"¿Está todo en orden aquí?" Me susurró al oído. Miré a Jessica y pude ver al monstruo verde de la envidia susurrándole algo desde su hombro. La miré fijamente, y ella negó con la cabeza en dirección a Edward dirigiéndole su mejor sonrisa. Quería arrancarle todo el pelo.

"Si entrenador. Solo estaba felicitando a Bella sobre el picheo de su hijo." Sonrió inocentemente y yo giré los ojos. Oí a Alice detrás de mí, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa que amenazaba con salírsele. Jessica giró sobre sus talones y se alejó rápidamente. Me recargué contra Edward dejando que me rodeara con sus brazos.

"¿Por qué será que no le creo?" Susurró en mi oído y luego me dio un beso suave en el cuello. Se me olvidó todo lo que habíamos dicho hasta que dio un ligero salto cuando Alice le picó las costillas.

"Paren esto ya." nos dijo bromeando. "Ya están igualitos que Emmett y Rose." Edward la miró y negó con la cabeza.

"Nadie puede llegar a ser igual que ellos." Río, tomó mi mano y me jaló en dirección al estacionamiento. Seth y Anthony nos seguían de cerca, saltando emocionados por ir al Good Old Days.

"¿Y Liz?" Le pregunté mientras me ayudaba a subir al coche.

"Irá con Alice y nos alcanzarán allá. Te voy a seguir a tu casa para que dejemos tu coche ahí." Dijo mientras cerraba mi puerta y se subía a su coche con los dos chicos.

Todo el camino a casa iba sonriendo, esperando el tiempo que podría pasar con Edward. Nada podría arruinar el día. Nada

HOFY.- En esta etapa de la liga infantil, ·nicamente juegan seis entradas. Se que este capítulo puede ser tedioso para los que no tienen idea de base-ball, pero tenía que ser así, por lo que intenté explicarlo de forma sencilla. ¿Que tendrían que concluir del capítulo? Ser la mamá del pitcher te pone los nervios de punta.

Página en la red, enlace y SOTB.- En mi página de la red tengo fotos relacionadas con esta historia, véanlas. También está el enlace a Twilighted, es un gran sitio para hacer preguntas. Siempre doy demasiada información cuando ando por ahí. Sin embargo, no voy a decir lo que significa SOTB hasta el capítulo 19. Es posible que alguien lo descubra en el capítulo 18. Todas las respuestas decían que era 'Sex On The Beach' (n/t Sex On The Beach, significa sexo en la playa, sus primeras letras forman el acrónimo SOTB), déjenme decirles que, uuurrrgg, tener arena en algunas partes del cuerpo no va conmigo, hay cosas muchas mejores. ¿Alguien más quiere adivinar? Los links para esta información están en mi página.

¡Alimenten mi adicción y envíen su review por favor!


	17. 17 Los Buenos Viejos Tiempos

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Jayeliwood y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo diecisiete – Los Buenos Viejos Tiempos

**Bella Swan-Black**

Intenté contener mi entusiasmo por pasar el resto del día con Edward, pero se mantuvo apareciendo en forma de pequeñas risitas. Aparqué en mi camino de entrada y salí de un salto mientras Edward entraba en su brillante Volvo plateado.

"Solo tengo que darle de comer a Buddy y luego podemos irnos."

"¿Podemos llevarle con nosotros? ¿Por favor mamá?" Seth me miró con sus enormes ojos de cachorrito y yo suspiré fuertemente, mirando a Edward.

"Está bien. Todas las actividades son al aire libre y todos llevan a sus perros," me dijo Edward. Le di una mirada de disculpa a lo que él simplemente movió la mano, luego recogí el arnés y la correa del perro.

Buddy, en su entusiasmo por tener compañía estaba corriendo por el jardín mientras Seth y Tony intentaban atraparle. Pude oír la risa de Edward y me sentí a mí misma sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta.

Ahí, en el suelo, estaban Seth y Tony completamente encima de Buddy. Buddy estaba jadeando debajo de ellos, su lengua colgando fuera de su boca, su cola moviéndose intensamente. Le silbé, moviendo su correa mientras salía al patio. Las orejas de Buddy se levantaron y en un rápido movimiento, se levantó, se sacudió de encima a los dos niños y luego trotó hasta mí. Los chicos se quedaron tumbados en el suelo riendo furiosamente mientras Edward miraba con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Suspiré internamente por lo mucho que me gustaba tenerle cerca. Le puse a Buddy el arnés, enrollé la correa y la puse dentro de mi bolso antes de volverme al hombre de mi vida.

"¿Listo?" pregunté mientras deslizaba mi mano en la de Edward. Él me sonrió y luego llamó a los chicos para que subieran al coche. Él sacó la manta del maletero y la puso en el asiento trasero para que Buddy se sentara y luego colocó a dos chicos que reían, un perro y a mí misma en su coche. Edward entró y me sonrió ampliamente antes de salir del camino de entrada y entrar en la carretera.

Edward estiró el brazo y sacó mi mano de mi regazo y la llevó a sus labios antes de ponerla en su pierna. El gesto era pequeño pero llevaba la promesa de que él no me iba a dejar ir hoy y eso era algo que yo esperaba. Mi pulgar acarició su mano suavemente mientras conducíamos por el borde del bosque de la carretera 68 y entrábamos en Pacific Grove.

Había pasado varias veces por la parte alta de Pacific Grove porque era la forma más rápida de llegar al Acuario pero la única vez que había estado en el centro fue en nuestra primera cita donde me llevó a cenar. Mientras bajábamos por la colina, acercándonos al centro, teníamos una vista espectacular de la Bahía de Monterey. Me encantaban todas las casas victorianas que estaban alineadas arriba y abajor de las calles mientras nos acercábamos al océano. Muchas de las calles estaban bloqueadas y Edward tomó muchas calles secundarias llevándonos a Oceanview Boulevard.

Aguanté la respiración por la belleza frente a mí. Era una clara y hermosa tarde y la Bahía estaba de un brillante azul que era casi cristalino.

"¡Papá!" gritó Anthony detrás de mí. "¡Es un día perfecto para navegar!" miré rápidamente a Edward para encontrarle sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Es un bonito día pero no hay viento," corrigió Edward y escuché un pequeño bufido venir del asiento trasero. Edward rió en voz baja mientras aparcaba el coche.

"Tendremos que andar un par de calles pero he pensado que andar será agradable." Él me sonrió mientras apretaba mi mano dulcemente. Bajó y fue a mi lado para abrir mi puerta y me ofreció su mano. Sonreí por la diferencia de lo mucho que parecía gustarme su caballerosidad desde ese primer día donde me reí de él. Le di a Seth la correa y los chicos se la pusieron a Buddy y luego todos corrieron fuera del coche. Nosotros andamos lentamente por el carril de bicis que estaba a un lado del océano, cogidos de la mano. Edward explicó que llegaba hasta Marina y acababa al otro lado de Pacific Grove.

Cuando llegamos a Lover's Point* apuntó a una enorme posada Victoriana amarilla.

"¡He visto este sitio antes en TV!" dijo Seth mientras saltaba arriba y abajo entusiasmadamente. Sonreí ampliamente y admiré la belleza de la antigua casa. Edward rió y nos llevó camino arriba, hacia el centro.

"¿Sabías que John Steinbeck vivió en Pacific Grove?" preguntó Edward mientras narraba algo de la historia de esta hermosa ciudad. Asentí impresionada.

Seth y Anthony se turnaban para llevar la correa de Buddy mientras él tiraba de ellos colina arriba. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la animada feria, más entusiasmados estaban los tres.

"Seth, asegúrate de que no sueltas la correa. Él es demasiado amistoso para su propio bien," les recordé a los chico mientras entrábamos en la feria.

Varias calles de Lighthouse Avenue estaban completamente cerradas y a los dos lados de la calle había vendedores de todo tipo. Edward apretó mi mano y me llevó rápidamente hacia los puestos de comida.

"Tenemos que coger algo de comer y luego llegar hasta la Competición de Motos, empieza en veinte minutos." Paró en medio del grupo de puestos de comida y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward me dio la vuelta de manera que le estaba mirando. "Voy a comprar la comida así que ni siquiera pienses en sacar ut cartera," gruñó después de que yo estirara la mano a mi bolso. Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha llenó mi cara porque no pude evitar tomarle el pelo.

"Creo que tú solo quieres que meta mis manos en tu bolsillo otra vez," susurré seductivamente mientras deslizaba mi mano sana en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Él me puso fuertemente contra él, parando a mi mano de ir más profundo y previniendo a todos de ver lo que estaba haciendo. Con un pequeño gruñido, besó mi nariz mientras su mano bajaba por mi brazo hasta agarrar mi muñeca.

"A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría que esa mano se quedara exactamente donde está," dijo con un pequeño gemido, "no creo que tenga mucha resistencia para pararte si vas más lejos." Dulcemente sacó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios. La chispa en sus ojos verdes mientras me aguantaba la mirada fue casi mi perdición.

"¡Mamá! ¡Algodón de azúcar extra-grande!" interrumpió Seth, completamente ajeno al íntimo momento que estábamos compartiendo. Edward tosió levemente y se alejó de mí, manteniendo mi mano firmemente en la suya.

"Sip, te debo uno," dije mientras Edward me miraba con curiosidad.

"El juego de estar en silencio. Él ganó." Edward tenía una mirada levemente sorprendida en los ojos.

"¿Juegas al juego de estar en silencio?" preguntó con curiosidad mientras me llevaba por la cola del puesto de corn dogs.*****

"Sí. Creo que es una de las mejores cartas que las madres tenemos bajo la manga," susurré con un guiño conspiratorio. Él rió suavemente.

"Tanya solía hacer eso mucho cuando yo tenía que estudiar para mi Examen de Licenciatura," dijo en voz baja, poniéndome contra su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura. Creí haber visto un poco de tristeza en sus ojos pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Buddy rozó contra mi pierna y tomé la correa de Seth mientras él y Tony ayudaban a Edward a llevar toda nuestra comida a una pequeña mesa que estaba preparada bajo un toldo. Me senté y vi como Edward, Seth y Tony consumían siete corn dogs antes de que yo hubiera comido siquiera la mitad del mío. _¡Chicos!_

Cuando terminamos de comer, bueno en ese caso era más como devorar, nuestra comida nos dirigimos hacia la comisaría de Policía. La calle estaba completamente bloqueada y había pequeños conos en lugares estratégicos. La multitud ya estaba alineada a los lados de las calles así que nos movimos hacia abajo y nos colocamos en una pared de piedra para ver el show. Tan pronto como nos situamos el teléfono de Edward sonó.

"¿Alice?" contestó.

"No, estamos como a tres bloques de la comisaría. Sigue viniendo." Él estaba escaneando la multitud en busca de su hermana.

"Veo a Jasper. Estamos como a medio bloque más abajo, en la pared," dijo con una sonrisa y rápidamente cerró su teléfono. Miré a mi alrededor hasta que encontré a Jasper. Alice era demasiado pequeña para verla entre tanta gente. Mis ojos vagaron hasta Seth y Tony que estaban jugando con Buddy en un montículo de césped frente a la escuela primaria.

"Bella. Que agradable verte otra vez," saludó Jasper mientras él, Alice y Liz llegaban y se ponían a nuestro lado en la pared. Alice estaba saltando de anticipación y no pude evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo.

"Esto es muy divertido. Me encantan las motos," chilló mientras saltaba en la pared y se sentaba, intentando estar un poco más alta que la multitud. "Me encanta el rugido de una moto hecha en América," dijo soñadoramente. Miré a Jasper para verle sonriéndola satisfecho y luego le dio un guiño sexy antes de inclinarse contra la pared entre sus piernas. Ella pasó los dedos por su pelo mientras saltaba feliz.

"Jasper tiene una Harley," susurró Edward en mi oído, explicándome los extraños juegos preliminares que sucedían frente a nosotros. Asentí mientras la competición empezaba.

Policías en moto de toda California estaban alineados en la calle. La competición empezó con el equipo de instrucción* que consistían en entre treinta y cuarenta policías montando en una hermosamente coreografiada danza. Era emocionante ver como las motos se cruzaban, estando peligrosamente cerca de chocar. Había un comentarista que habló un poco sobre la historia del evento pero fue ahogado por el sonido de treinta motos retumbando al unísono.

La competición empezó y quedé totalmente cautivada con la sincronizada competición. Dos policías zigzaguearon por los pequeños conos que estaban colocados por toda la calle arriba. Ocasionalmente se podía oír los estribos rozando cuando bajaban las motos para rodear los conos. Bajé la vista cuando Buddy puso sus patas en mis rodillas. Su correa colgaba detrás de él. Mi cabeza fue de golpe al montículo, preguntándome porque los chicos no estaban con él. Ellos no estaban ahí. Agarré la correa de Buddy antes de que pudiera escaparse.

"Edward, ¿dónde están los chicos?" pregunté mientras un nudo empezaba a formarse en mi garganta. Él miró a donde estaban hace unos minutos. Luego sus ojos escanearon la multitud de la acera. Su mano pasaba rápidamente por su pelo y pude ver la alarma en sus ojos.

"Alice, ¿los chicos?" pregunté, el pánico era evidente en mi voz. Ella miró a su alrededor rápidamente mientras Edward y yo bajábamos de la pared. Había un gran alboroto y quise gritar por como esa gente podía estar feliz mientras Seth y Tony estaban perdidos. Corrí hasta donde habían estado jugando y miré alrededor.

"¿Edward?" grité mientras las lágrimas empezaban a picar detrás de mis párpados. Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta y la tragué. _No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando._

"Jasper. Alice. Mirad al otro lado de la calle. Bella, coge a Liz y mirad por allí." Edward apuntó hacia el final de las barreras. "Si no están allí, mirad en el colegio. Yo voy a la comisaría a ver si han entrado." Me puso en sus brazos y me besó en la sien.

"Estará bien, Bella," susurró mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Asentí y le alejé de mí.

"Ve," dije mientras me volvía a Liz.

"Vamos Liz, tenemos que encontrar a los chicos." Ella tenía el ceño fruncido con preocupación mientras tomaba su mano y bajábamos la calle con Buddy, mirando frenéticamente entre la multitud. Cuando no los encontramos en la acera me volví a la escuela y vagué por el patio. Pensé que tal vez se habían distraído y estaban en el jungle gym* pero cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente para ver a los niños que estaban ahí, ninguno de ellos era mío. Elizabeth alejó su mano de mi agarre violentamente y bajé la vista a ella con sorpresa. Ella me miró y no vi a la hermosa niña que era porque su cara estaba distorsionada por una expresión enfadada.

"Liz. Qué…" empecé pero me paró la mirada de su cara.

"¡Has perdido a mi hermano!" me gritó provocando que algunos de los niños del patio pararan y nos miraran. "¡Y, ¿tú quieres ser mi madre?! Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de dos niños pequeños." Dio un fuerte pisotón mientras veía su cara ponerse de un brillante rojo por gritar. Salí de mi aturdimiento, intentando comprender sus palabras y dándome que cuenta de que su rabieta no estaba ayudando.

"Liz, por favor. Vamos a encontrar a Tony y Seth y luego podemos hablar de esto," dije alcanzando su mano otra vez. Ella la alejó bruscamente y me miró furiosa.

"¡Tú nunca serás mi madre!" me siseó y se fue indignada hacia la calle. Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite. Mi hijo estaba en alguna parte. No podía encontrarle y ella elegía este momento para discutir conmigo.

"¡Maldita sea, vuelve aquí!" Me puse frente a ella para bloquearle el paso. "¡Mira! Sé que estás enfadada y sé que ahora mismo no te gusto, pero este no es el momento de hacer esto." Ella parecía un poco impresionada porque le hubiera hablado tan duramente pero era imprescindible que trabajáramos juntas para encontrar a los chicos.

"Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano y Seth antes de que les pase algo. Así que, una de dos, puedes ayudar a buscar, o podemos ir a buscar a tu padre. La elección es tuya pero no voy a quedarme quieta y dejar que me grites." Ella parecía algo arrepentida cuando le recordé la razón por la que estábamos juntas antes de que me diera un corto asentimiento.

Volvimos rápidamente a las abarrotadas aceras, vi a Jasper sobre las cabezas de la multitud al otro lado de la calle dirigirse hacia la comisaría. Agarré la mano de Liz, a pesar de su protesta y tiré de ella rápidamente calle arriba. Ella no luchó conmigo pero podía decir que no estaba feliz teniendo que tocarme. En realidad no me importaba en ese momento. Llegamos al final de la barricada que estaba frente a la comisaría y luego cruzamos rápidamente la calle. Tan pronto como habíamos cruzado solté la mano de Elizabeth y moví la mano hacia Jasper, Alice le seguía de cerca.

"¿Habéis encontrado a los chicos?" pregunté, intentando mantener el pánico al mínimo. Jasper sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y miró a Alice. Ella parecía tan angustiada como yo me sentía. Ella pasó por nuestro lado y corrió a las escaleras de la comisaría.

"Me quedaré aquí fuera, solo en caso de que estén vagando por ahí," dijo Jasper rápidamente mientras yo me volvía y seguía a Alice, sin importarme que estuviera metiendo a Buddy en un lugar público.

Tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron pude ver a Tony y Seth sentados contra la pared en sillas de plástico. Dejé salir el aire con alivio mientras corría hasta ellos y me agachaba frente a Seth. Solté la correa de Buddy y puse a Seth en mis brazos, enterrando mi cara en su pelo. Pude oír a Alice y Edward hablando suavemente en el mostrador principal.

"¿Dónde estabas? Hemos buscado en todas partes," dije con un sollozo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi mejilla. "Estaba muy preocupada por ti." Sentí su pequeño brazo enroscarse en mi pelo mientras me acariciaba suavemente como lo haría con Buddy.

"Lo siento mamá, Buddy se escapó y fuimos a buscarle," susurró Seth. Yo continué llorando suavemente en su pelo hasta que sentí un fuerte par de brazos envolverse alrededor de los dos.

"Está bien, Bella," susurró Edward en mi oído. "Ellos están bien." Me alejé de Seth y dejé caer mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras bajaba la vista a mi hijo. Él me miró a través de sus negras pestañas y no pude evitar pensar lo peor. _¿Qué haría si algo le pasara?_ Me estremecí levemente por el pensamiento y Edward me acercó más a él. Rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas con la manga y ayudé a Seth a levantarse antes de dejar que Edward tirara de mí.

Tan pronto como mi corazón se dio cuenta de que ellos no estaban heridos y estaban bien, sentí mi enfado empezar a bullir por el descuido de sus acciones. Seth no era tan tonto como para irse sin decírmelo antes. Edward debió sentir mi cambio de humor porque tomó mi mano e hizo pequeños círculos en mis nudillos. _Cuenta hasta diez, Bella._ Me regañé a mí misma antes de decir algo de lo que más tarde me arrepentiría.

"Por favor, explicad exactamente lo que pasó," dije suavemente, orgullosa de que mis palabras no salieran a un volumen más alto.

"Bueno, veamos, Buddy salió corriendo por la escuela así que Tony y yo fuimos a buscarle," dijo bajando la vista, él sabía que estaba enfadada y probablemente estaba un poco preocupado por lo que le pasaría ahora.

"Terminó desapareciendo cuando rodeamos el edificio así que le llamamos pero no vino. Nosotros volvimos pero todos vosotros os habíais ido," susurró su última frase en voz baja y cuando volvió a levantar la vista a mí había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Estaba muy asustado, mami." Mi corazón se suavizó con su admisión y quise volver a ponerle en mis brazos.

"Pero, papá siempre me ha dicho que si nos perdíamos encontráramos a alguien con uniforme y se lo dijéramos. Había muchos policías, así que nosotros solo fuimos a uno de ellos y nos trajeron aquí," terminó Anthony por Seth cuando vio que su amigo estaba alterado. No pude evitar reír suavemente por la ironía.

"Bueno, supongo que si ibais a perderos, entonces este sería el mejor lugar," dije intentando aligerar el ambiente. Edward y Alice rieron detrás de mí y yo tomé otra respiración tranquilizadora y sonreí.

"Hay probablemente quinientos policías ahí con uniforme." Edward rió mientras extendía su mano para que yo la tomara. "Vamos a intentar disfrutar del resto de la competición." Seth agarró la correa de Buddy y yo agarré la mano de Seth, no queriendo que el se apartara de mi lado. Alice tomó la mano de Tony mientras salíamos de la comisaría, estoy segura de que la misma idea pasó por su mente.

Mientras salíamos por la puerta, la cabeza de Jasper se movió y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando vio a Anthony y Seth. Elizabeth también parecía aliviada antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Edward. Él soltó mi mano y la abrazó.

"Está bien Liz, Tony está bien." Él se alejó de ella y levantó su cara de manera que ella le estuviera mirando a los ojos. "¿Qué te he dicho que hagas si te pierdes?" La probó, queriendo asegurarse de que ella sabía donde ir.

"Encontrar a alguien con uniforme, si es una tienda encontrar a alguien que trabaje allí. Si es un lugar como este entonces encontrar a un policía o bombero," recitó perfectamente antes de que él la volviera a abrazar.

"Bien. Solo quería asegurarme. Es exactamente lo que Tony y Seth han hecho y mira." Él la echó atrás. "Ellos están bien."

Ella asintió y me miró dándome una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba segura de si era su forma de disculparse o si solo estaba sonriendo por la forma en que había roto nuestro contacto con éxito. Realmente no quería pensar en ella haciendo algo tan vengativo pero acababa de presenciar un lado de Elizabeth que no quería ver otra vez. Edward la puso bajo su brazo y luego tomó mi mano, llevándonos de vuelta a la multitud para ver el show.

Tony y Seth lo pasaron genial viendo todo lo que casi nos perdemos mientras el equipo de instrucción aparecía una última vez. Al final, los chicos estaban saltando arriba y abajo cuando uno de los oficiales se puso de pie en el asiento de su moto y recorrió toda la longitud de la calle bloqueada sin manos.

"¡Oh mi!" le susurré a Edward sin poder creerlo. "¿Cómo demonios ha hecho eso?" Él rió levemente.

"Tiene un botón para acelerar en su mano," susurró Edward.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunté mientras forzaba mis ojos para ver de lo que estaba hablando.

"Traté sus heridas cuando estaba practicando durante el año," dijo de modo informal mientras yo me estremecía con las imágenes que él había plantado en mi cabeza. Él rió levemente y frotó mis brazos mientras estaba detrás de mí.

Elizabeth mantuvo su distancia de mí cuando la competición acabó y fuimos a través de la feria. Quise intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotras pero no hubo oportunidad. Me debatía entre decírselo o no a Edward y recordé la última vez. Él no quería que yo le escondiera cosas, especialmente cuando envolvían a Elizabeth, pero me preocupaba que eso formara más que un borde entre nosotras si hablaba con él.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira esto!" dijo Seth entusiasmado mientras agarraba mi mano y tiraba de mí hasta un puesto que vendía pistolas que disparaban gomas elásticas. Edward rió levemente pero no nos siguió. "¿Puedo tener una, por favor?" El pequeño timador estaba encendiendo el encanto. Estuve a punto de decir que no por el susto que me había dado antes, pero entonces Tony también me miró, sus ojos verdes brillaban.

"Por favor Bella," suplicó, junto a mi hijo. "Yo ya tengo una y entonces si Seth consigue una podemos tener una buena guerra de bandas elásticas." Inmediatamente empecé a calcular el daño que podría ser hecho con esa pistola. _No son duras, así que las ventanas deberían estar a salvo, a no ser, por supuesto, que las lancen. Pero, inevitablemente yo seré golpeada por bandas elásticas. Tal vez puedo limitarlas solo al exterior._ Suspiré en derrota y asentí.

"¡SI!" dijo Seth mientras cogía una y se la daba al tipo detrás de la mesa. Saqué mi cartera mientras él ponía la pistola en una bolsa de papel marrón y se la daba a Seth.

"Ahora, hay algunas reglas con esas pistolas. Seguridad primero, chicos," el amable caballero les dijo a los dos chicos. Ellos le miraron embelesados como si su conocimiento fuera crucial para su supervivencia.

"Regla número uno. Nunca dispares al perro," dijo mientras apuntaba a Buddy. Contuve una risa, sabiendo que aunque Seth siempre era bueno con Buddy, la idea probablemente cruzaría su cabeza.

"Regla número dos. Nunca dispares a tu madre." La sonrisa que yo tenía cuando el les dijo la regla número uno se volvió una risa con la regla número dos. Los dos chicos asintieron, completamente serios con sus nuevas reglas.

"Regla número tres. Divertíos," dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos sonrieron entusiasmados mientras le agradecían. Vi un pequeño guiño antes de que nos alejáramos y un poco de tristeza pasó por mi mente cuando pensé en Charlie y lo mucho que el hombre me recordaba a él.

"¿Ya has visto bastante?" preguntó Edward mientras andaba detrás de nosotros, asustándome. Él puso su mano en mi cadera y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

"Lo siento, amor," dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y besaba mi mano suavemente. "No quería asustarte."

Nos unimos a Alice, Jasper y Liz viendo a la Brigada del Cubo del Cuerpo de Bomberos mientras ellos hacían un pequeño show frente a la oficina de correos.

"¡Dr. Cullen!" Edward miró a uno de los bomberos andando hacia él y sonrió.

"Hola Steven. ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Edward mientras agarraba su mano en un fuerte saludo.

"Genial. Escucha, necesitamos otro cuerpo, ¿te apuntas?" preguntó Steven con una amplia sonrisa. Edward parecía un poco reticente hasta que golpeé suavemente su hombro con el mío.

"A no ser, por supuesto, que tu cómodo trabajo no te tenga listo para el trabajo de hombres," provocó Steven, haciendo que Edward sonriera ampliamente.

"No, soy lo suficientemente hombre," dijo mientras soltaba mi mano. Alice empezó a saltar aplaudiendo, viendo a su hermano ser sacado a la calle. Steven anduvo hasta el comentarista y tomó el micrófono.

"¡Vale, señoritas! Tenemos algo especial," gritó Steven en el micrófono. Vi a Edward ponerse de tres tonos de rojo mientras Steven continuaba su introducción.

"Tenemos al Dr. Cullen que va a unirse a nosotros para este último relevo." Los gritos de la multitud venían sobre todo de las mujeres, lo que me hizo sonreír mientras me unía a los silbidos. Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida y juro que mis rodillas se debilitaron.

"Lo que no le he dicho al pobre Dr. Cullen es que esta última instrucción es para daros a vosotras un adelanto de lo que hay en nuestro calendario de bomberos." Edward palideció por este giro de los eventos pero luego sonrió y sacudió su cabeza rendido.

"¡Caballeros!" gritó Steven en el micrófono mientras apuntaba a los otros bomberos y uno por uno se quitaban sus camisetas y luego volvían a poner sus tirantes en su sitio. Las chicas se volvieron locas por la maravillosamente tonificada carne que se estaba mostrando. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Edward, sabiendo lo que venía.

"¡Ahora no sea tímido, Dr. Cullen!" provocó Steven y escuché a Alice a mi lado hacer un sonido de gato que hizo a Edward reír mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa. Steven, provocando todo el tiempo, empezó a cantar la canción de striptease en el micrófono, ganándose más sonidos de gato y algunos silbidos. No pude parar de reír. Los chicos y Elizabeth parecían ajenos a la vergüenza que su padre estaba pasando. Ellos solo estaban emocionados porque él participara en la diversión.

Lo que más me dejó en shock fue cuando Edward anduvo lentamente hacia mí, desabrochando cada botón lentamente. Paró a unos pies y movió sus caderas ganándose una aprobación más ruidosa de la multitud. Estoy segura de que mi boca estaba abierta, sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras él deshacía el último botón y deslizaba su camisa por sus hombros.

No pude evitarlo.

Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo y aguanté el aliento por la perfección. Tenía músculos bien definidos que se tensaban por su pecho y su estómago. Sus pantalones colgaban bajos de sus caderas y pude ver la V sumergiéndose en sus pantalones. Le escuché reír, llevando mis ojos de vuelta a los suyos y luego me lanzó su camisa como lo haría un stripper. La atrapé antes de que se deslizara por mi pecho y él se dio la vuelta y volvió hasta los otros hombres medio vestidos.

Cuando los alcanzó se volvió y me miró sobre su hombro. Me di cuenta de que mi mirada estaba fijada en su trasero y él me pilló mirándole. Me sonrojé fuertemente mientras él me guiñaba y luego bajaba la vista a su trasero, dejándome saber que me había pillado. Alice estaba soltando risitas, su cámara funcionaba tan rápido como podía.

El comentarista obtuvo el micrófono de vuelta de Steven y empezó a explicar el siguiente ejercicio mientras los bomberos se colocaban. Ellos extendieron un gran andamio con una escalera unida. En la parte superior había dos enormes barriles de 55 galones, en el suelo y aproximadamente a veinte pies había un enorme tanque plateado lleno de agua hasta el borde. Los bomberos tomaron sus lugares con uno de ellos en la parte superior y otros tres en la escalera, Edward estaba a mitad de camino arriba. Luego había otros tres que iban a pasar los cubos adelante y atrás. El comentarista hizo sonar el silbato y ellos empezaron.

Estaba completamente fascinada por la escena que se reproducía frente a mí. Los tres 'corredores' pasaban cubos al bombero que estaba al final de la escalera que se le pasaba el cubo a Edward que se lo daba al otro bombero de la escalera que se lo daba al hombre que estaba arriba. Después de echar el agua que quedaba en el cubo en los barriles, les lanzaba el cubo de vuelta a los corredores y empezaban el proceso otra vez.

Mis ojos nunca dejaron los de Edward después de la primera ronda. Los músculos de su brazo se tensaban cuando subía el cubo. Cuando se volvía para coger otro cubo mis ojos bajaban por los suaves planos de su pecho que se contraían y estiraban cada vez que lo tomaba en sus manos. Él estiró los brazos otra vez y al bombero de arriba se le escapó, echándole el agua encima. Me sentí a mí misma aguantar la respiración mientras él reía, cogiéndolo y devolviéndolo. Las gotas de agua se pegaban a él y me encontré a mí misma fantaseando sobre succionar cada gota de su tonificado cuerpo. Dejé salir un pequeño suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Alice.

"Mi hermano está bueno, ¿verdad?" susurró a mi lado, no queriendo que los chicos escucharan.

"Uh…" No pude dejar salir nada más cuando los tres corredores cogieron sus rebosantes cubos y empaparon a sus compañeros, provocando una gran ronda de aplausos, chillidos y silbidos.

El comentarista hizo sonar de nuevo su silbato mientras los otros bomberos bajaban de la escalera y cogían ellos mismos los cubos, empapando a los tres alborotadores. Edward se quedó a un lado y rió mientras pasaba su mano por su empapado pelo. Steven fue corriendo hasta el comentarista y le arrancó el micrófono de la mano con amabilidad.

"Animemos al Dr. Cullen y los Bomberos de Pacific Grove." Todos ellos saludaron a la multitud y Edward vino trotando hasta nosotros. Él sacudió su cabeza salvajemente, haciendo que las gotas de agua acabaran sobre los chicos y yo misma. Los chicos estaban encantados mientras que yo me limpiaba las gotas de agua que habían caído en mi mejilla y le sonreía. Alice consiguió alejarse antes de que él llegara como si supiera lo que venía.

Edward, no satisfecho con la gotas que cayeron sobre mí, envolvió sus brazos juguetonamente a mi alrededor. Grité e intenté alejarle pero el solo me sujetó más fuerte, riendo todo el tiempo. Cuando decidió que estaba bien y mojada se alejó y miró abajo entre nosotros. Él gimió audiblemente y bajé la vista para ver que mi camisa blanca estaba ahora mojada y el fino encaje de mi sujetador estaba pegado al tejido, realzando el contorno. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas mientras él levantaba mi cabeza y me besaba rápidamente en los labios.

Le devolví su jersey y decepcionada vi como se lo ponía y abotonaba pasamos otra hora andando por el otro lado de la feria, mirando los puestos. Alice y Jasper iban a salir a cenar en Carmel Valley así que ellos aceptaron llevar a Buddy a casa por mí de manera que nosotros pudiéramos ir directos a la casa de Edward y empezar la cena. Él cedió en dejarme cocinar después de preguntarle si tenía de decirle a Tony que contara uno de sus desastres en la cocina.

Llegamos a su casa y los chicos fueron a buscar la pistola de Tony mientras Elizabeth entraba en su habitación y no salía. Decidí que era mejor dejarle saber lo que había pasado antes entre nosotras.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmmm?" preguntó mientras cortaba las verduras para una ensalada.

"Liz y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento." Edward paró de cortar en trozos el pepino que tenía en la mano y me miró, el ceño fruncido con preocupación.

"¿Qué tipo de enfrentamiento?"

"Cuando estábamos buscando a los chicos. Ella estaba muy disgustada por que Anthony estuviera perdido así que estoy segura de que fue por eso," expliqué, no queriendo que él se enfadara con ella.

"¿Qué dijo exactamente?" Podía decir por el tono de su voz que estaba preocupado.

"Bueno… ella me acusó de perder a Anthony," dije mientras removía la salsa para la pasta.

"Bella, eso no fue tu culpa. Yo también debería haber estado vigilándolos," dijo mientras soltaba el cuchillo y deslizaba sus dedos bajo el cierre de mi cinturón. Asentí reconociendo lo que él había dicho.

"Lo sé. Creo que ella solo estaba disgustada y yo era su blanco más cercano."

"Me parece que ella dijo algo más, ¿qué fue?" susurró mientras acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz. No podía pensar claramente cuando él estaba tan cerca así que puse mi mano en su pecho y le eché un poco hacia atrás.

"Um… Ella…" paré y le miré a los ojos. No quería ver el dolor en sus ojos pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. "Ella dijo que no quería que yo fuera su madre." Un flash de algo cruzó su expresión pero luego se fue, reemplazado por tristeza. Él se inclinó y su frente descansó en mi hombro mientras me mantenía cerca.

"Lo siento," susurró. Sacudí la cabeza y le detuve.

"No tienes nada por lo que sentirlo. A ella le esta costando asumir que su padre esté con alguien más además de su madre. Está bien. Es lo esperado," dije mientras él me apretaba más contra él y su cálido aliento estuvo en mi oído, poniendo la carne de gallina en mi brazo.

"Lo sé. Yo solo… Hablaré con ella mañana," susurró en mi oído, haciéndome casi olvidar de lo que estábamos discutiendo. Reuní mis pensamientos sobre lo que él acababa de decir y tuve que conseguir la paz antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

"Edward, por favor no te enfades con ella. Yo arremetí contra ella porque estaba frenética de la preocupación. Si algo, yo debería disculparme con ella." Sus labios recorrieron mi oreja hasta el lóbulo que puso entre sus labios y besó suavemente.

"Nos ocuparemos de ello más tarde," dijo contra mi oído. Dejé caer la cuchara de madera en la encimera y envolví mis manos en su pelo, acercándole. Sus labios hicieron lentas formas a través de mi cuello y por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Tiré de su pelo hacia arriba hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Había querido esto todo el día. Los suaves besos y momentos robados no eran suficiente para calmar la sed que tuve por él todo el día.

Su mano subió y descansó en mi mejilla mientras su pulgar bajaba suavemente mi barbilla pidiéndome que me abriera a él. Respondí y su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios abiertos, cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre los niños se fue junto a mi compostura mientras él me empujaba contra la encimera. Sus caderas situadas firmemente entre mis piernas nos hicieron gemir simultáneamente, la batalla de nuestras lenguas se hizo más dominante. Mi respiración se aceleró y encontré a mis manos bajando por su espalda y metiéndose en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones. Su agarre en mi cadera se apretó mientras él me acercaba más, uniendo nuestras caderas.

"Qué hay para cen…" la voz de Anthony llenó la cocina y Edward rompió el beso, jadeando un poco y bajando su cabeza a mi hombro con un gemido. Reí suavemente por su reacción y me volví a los chicos que parecían un poco impresionados, pero muy felices.

"Tortellini con salsa blanca, ensalada y palitos de pan." Seth expresó su aprobación y luego salieron de la cocina. Edward dejó un camino de besos por mi cuello cuando se fueron.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche," susurró de modo seductor y no hubo problemas para entender a que se refería. Quería hacerlo pero no quería poner las cosas peor con Elizabeth. Sacudí mi cabeza, lamentablemente.

"No debería," dije con gran seriedad. "Primero tienes que hablar con Liz." Él asintió contra mi cuello pero pude sentir el pesar en sus acciones.

"Tienes razón," susurró pero no paró su ataque a mi cuello. Yo le alejé juguetonamente.

"Si sigues con eso tal vez cambie de idea," dije secamente, cogiendo la cuchara de la encimera y volviéndome hacia la cocina. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y descansó su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Pronto," fue todo lo que susurró mientras me besaba una vez más y luego volvía a cortar las verduras.

No tuvimos más incidentes con Elizabeth el resto de la tarde. Todavía era pronto cuando Edward nos llevó a casa pero con todos los niños no queríamos que fuera muy tarde. Él saltó fuera del coche y me ayudó a salir. Después de cerrar la puerta me tomó en sus brazos mientras Seth corría a la casa.

"El sábado, eres mía," susurró roncamente mientras dejaba pequeños besos en y alrededor de mi boca. Quería saber que era lo que había planeado para el próximo fin de semana.

"Edward, por favor dime lo que vamos a hacer el próximo fin de semana." Él continuó succionando levemente mis labios en su boca.

"Sorpresa," susurró apartando su boca de la mía un momento. Gruñí bajo en mi pecho y él rió contra mis labios, terminando su ataque.

"Confía en mí, no quieres arruinar esta sorpresa." Me sonrió torcidamente y luego rodeó su coche.

_Odio las sorpresas._

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Ha habido una pista en este capitulo sobre SOTB! ¿La habéis encontrado? Las suposiciones han sido muy creativas pero solo un par de vosotros lo habéis sabido. La respuesta que más habéis dado después de Sex on the Beach es South of the Border, que también es incorrecto. Hmmm, tal vez en el próximo capitulo lo descubráis.**

**Tengo videos de la competición de motos en Pacific Grove en mi página web, así que id a verlos, están realmente bien. El oficial de policía que solía ir de pie en la moto es un policía de PG que está retirado, sin embargo el SJPD es conocido por añadirlo a sus ejercicios. Id a ver los videos.**

**¡Sí, más Edward mojado! Suspiro. La idea de él pasando cubos de agua con bomberos medio desnudos es casi demasiado para mí para soportarlo.**

**Ok, sabéis que hacer: ALIMENTAD MI ADICCIÓN Y DEJAD UN REVIEW, POR FAVOR.**

**N/T**

*Lover's point: el lugar de los amantes, pero lo he dejado en inglés porque no me gusta traducir el nombre de los lugares.

*Corn dog: es un perrito caliente, rebozado en harina de maíz y servido en un palo. No he encontrado una traducción en español.

*Jungle gym: es un juego de barras para que los niños escalen. Tampoco he encontrado una traducción.

*Equipo de instrucción: en el texto en inglés ponía Drill team. Son los equipos que van en uniforme y hacen ejercicios coreografiados, no sé si me he explicado muy bien, así que si tenéis dudas sobre lo que es preguntadlo, :)

*SOTB: es el título del capitulo 19. La autora no dice lo que es hasta ese capitulo y pidió que se intentara adivinar, así que si alguien sabe inglés… ya sabéis, intentadlo. Las siglas están en inglés.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Besos


	18. 18 Ten Cuidado con el Azul

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Ten Cuidado con el Azul

Edward Cullen

"¿Elizabeth?" pregunté mientras tocaba a la puerta de su cuarto para que me permitiese entrar. Escuché movimiento detrás de la puerta y esperé un momento antes de abrirla. Ya estaba en su cama; su edredón de flores rosas le llegaba al cuello. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que no estaba dormida. Caminé a la orilla de la cama y me senté. No abrió los ojos con el movimiento que provoqué, fingía dormir. Deje salir el aire con fuerza y decidí que escucharía lo que tenía que decirle, aunque pretendiera no hacerlo.

"Cariño, Bella no quiere tomar el lugar de tu mamá." Susurré mientras quitaba el pelo que caía sobre su frente. "Solo quiere ser tu amiga. Siempre creí que era como tu mamá." Elizabeth dejó escapar un sollozo, pero aún no abría los ojos. "Cuando conocía a alguien, tu mamá siempre les daba una oportunidad para conocerse. Nunca juzgaba a alguien de ante mano y siempre vería a esa persona por como son hacia dentro." Su frente se arrugó, cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza me di cuenta que intentaba detener las lágrimas.

Pasé mis manos debajo se sus brazos y la coloqué en mis piernas. Sus manitas rodearon mi cuello mientras yo la abrazaba. Cada sollozo y el movimiento que producía a su cuerpo, rompía mi corazón. No tenía idea de qué mas decirle. No podía enojarme con ella por no querer que Bella estuviese cerca. Liz era leal; iba a ser casi imposible que entendiera que permitir a Bella ser parte de nuestra vida, no era traicionar a su mamá.

Tiene nueve años. Tener que enfrentar lo que le ha tocado, es demasiado para cualquier niña de su edad. La abracé con fuerza, y el olor del champo de su mamá asaltó mis sentidos cuando acerqué mi cara a su pelo, dejándola llorar hasta que se agotó. Sus sollozos se volvieron hipo y cuando la oí respirar profundamente, supe que se había quedado dormida. No tengo idea de qué otra cosa le pude haber dicho. Tiene muy metida en la cabeza la idea de que Bella quiere borrar a su mamá de su mente. Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Y cuando Liz se diese cuenta, todas esas paredes que puso se derrumbarían. Espero.

Besé suavemente su frente y la arropé. Sus cachetes tenían las marcas de sus lágrimas y mi corazón se rompió todavía más ante la pena que está sintiendo. Su manera de reaccionar era su única forma de protegerse y a mi me estaba siendo muy difícil enojarme con ella por esto. Suspiré con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta hasta dejarla ligeramente entreabierta.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina sin prender una sola luz y saqué una cerveza fría del refrigerador. Salté y di vuelta a la mitad de esto cuando una luz se encendió. Alice, con cara satisfecha estaba en la puerta, recargada contra el marco. Dejé escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones y me volví a voltear hacia el refrigerador.

"¿Cómo estuvo la cena?" le pregunté ofreciéndole una cerveza que saqué. Movió la cabeza mientras sacaba una copa de vino de un mueble.

"Estuvo muy bien. Deberías llevar a Bella." Comentó Alice mientras yo le pasaba la botella de vino y se servía en la copa que sostenía.

"¿A dónde fueron?" abrí mi cerveza y di un gran trago.

"Jasper me llevó al Running Iron" me dijo mientras me pasaba la botella de vino para que la guardara. "Está pensando en comprarlo." me la quedé mirando sorprendido.

"¿Qué no es un más bien una cantina?" le pregunté sorprendido de que Japser pensara cambiar el giro de su negocio. Se rió ante mi comentario.

"Si, es un restaurante y un bar, pero creo que le gusta pues le trae recuerdos de Texas." fruncí el ceño confundido de que pensara manejar restaurantes elegantes y un bar que era una especie de cantina.

"¿Por qué?"

"La decoración le da un aire de nostalgia estilo el lejano oeste y cowboys. Hay botas colgando del techo, por todos los santos." Movió la cabeza y se rió. "La comida estuvo muy buena y es un lugar concurrido. Cree que con una pequeña remodelación puede atraer mucha gente." Encogió los hombros mientras bebía un trago de vino. "En fin, siempre es bueno diversificar las inversiones."

"¿Cómo estuvo tu velada con Bella?" preguntó Alice con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mis labios mientras le platiqué de la cena; incluso bromeé con ella sobre el hecho de que Bella sorprendería incluso a Jasper en lo que se refería a cocinar.

"Me da mucho gusto ver que parece ser lo que estabas esperando Edward." Dijo Alice con felicidad en su voz. "No te preocupes por Liz, ya se dará cuenta."

"¿Te dijo algo a ti?"

"Sí, me dijo que Bella le grito, tuve que insistir un poco para que me dijera el porqué. Le dije que si me hubiese hablado a mí de esa forma, le habría dado un golpe." Sonreí, sabiendo que el ladrido de Alice, era más fuerte que su mordida, en lo que se refería a mis hijos, pero si logró que Liz entendiera, yo tengo problema en el método que emplee.

"Es muy orgullosa y le va a tomar un tiempo admitir que hizo mal, aunque ella sabe que estuvo mal," me aseguró Alice. No podía evitar pensar que hemos tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces. Quizá era hora de enviar a Liz a terapia.

"¿Estarás por aquí el lunes?" le pregunté cuando recordé que vendrían a dejar lo que pedí.

"En la mañana, ¿Por qué?"

"Van a traerme un colchón nuevo." Le dije casualmente, esperando que no cayera en la cuenta del motivo tras la compra.

"¿Por qué estás cambiando tu cama? ¿Que no te gusta la que tienes ahora?" preguntó Alice con expresión confundida.

"Se le sienten bolas". Dije esperando que mi mentirilla consiguiera que dejara el tema por la paz. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

"¿Hace cuanto que tienes esa cama?" preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Como cinco ó seis años."

"¿Que no tiene garantía por diez años?" preguntó mientras su sonrisa crecía. Encogí los hombros y me bebí el resto de mi cerveza en un solo trago y me dirigí a mi cuarto con una disculpa antes de que pudiese sacar más conclusiones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semana pasó muy rápido. Mi cama nueva llegó sin que mi hermana molona hiciera mucho aspaviento al respecto. Afortunadamente se guardó sus comentarios, sin embargo me lanzaba miradas de complicidad cada vez que Bella venía a la casa.

Tuve que trabajar turnos consecutivos para poderme tomar todo el fin de semana libre. Quería que todo estuviese perfecto para nuestra "cita". En mi poco tiempo libre, había hecho los arreglos para la cena y me había asegurado de que hasta el último detalle fuera tomado en cuenta.

Desde el día que habíamos pasado juntos, Bella venía cada noche y preparaba la cena. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de las noches apenas me daba tiempo de cenar antes de tenerme que ir de nuevo, pero era muy agradable que se ocupara de nosotros. No la volví a invitar a quedarse a dormir, sabía que muy pronto tendríamos tiempo para estar juntos. Parecía ya parte de la casa y de nuestras vidas, y aparentemente Elizabeth había vuelto a aceptar que Bella y Seth estuviesen en casa.

La mañana del sábado desperté cuando sentí unos dedos tibios rozando mi labio inferior. El olor a fresa llenaba el ambiente. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa con la imagen de Bella en mi cama, en mi cuarto. Sentí su cuerpo recargado en mi costado mientras se acercaba y apretaba sus labios contra los míos. Mis manos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia su pelo, manteniéndola cerca de mí mientras sentía su lengua suave moverse sobre mi labio. Le abrí mi boca con un suave gemido de aprobación. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban con suavidad y aumentando la intensidad. Moví su cuerpo para que estuviera sobre de mí, mi erección matutina contra su muslo. Afortunadamente, el edredón acolchado ocultaba la mayor parte de mi deseo de ella. Se hizo hacia atrás y abrí los ojos para mirar su rostro viéndome.

"Creo que esa es mi forma favorita de despertar en la mañana." le dije aún adormilado.

"Medio día." Me corrigió mientras mis ojos volteaban al reloj junto a la cama. Gruñí dándome cuenta que tenía que levantarme ya para poder llegar al juego.

"¿Noche larga?" preguntó mientras se paraba para que me levantase yo. La detuve con fuerza y besé su frente.

"Si, estuve en cirugía hasta casi las tres de la mañana." le dije con un bostezo mientras me tallaba los ojos para despertar. "No me quiero levantar." chillé mientras acercaba mi cara a su pelo. Se rió y se levantó. Vi el vendaje de su mano y pensé que hace días que tendría que haberle quitado los puntos. Había estado trabajando tanto que los pocos ratos que tenía con Bella por las noches los pasaba enfocado en otras cosas y no en su mano.

"¿Me puedes pasar el maletín médico que está del otro lado de la cama?" le pedí mientras me sentaba. Me miró intrigada pero hizo lo que le pedí, y pasando sobre la cama me lanzó el maletín.

"Ven acá" susurré. Se sentó junto a mí en la cama y con cuidado le quité la venda de la mano. Todo había sanado perfectamente bien y me sentí muy orgulloso de mí mismo pues no quedaría una cicatriz notable. Tomé las tijeras pequeñas y las pinzas para cortar los hilos y jalarlos para sacarlos de su piel.

"Listo, quedaste como nueva." Dije mientras acercaba su mano a mi cara y besaba tiernamente la palma. "Me da gusto que apenas si se verá la cicatriz." susurré mientras besaba su mano una vez más. La miré y ella me sonrió de vuelta antes de que el gesto travieso volviera a sus ojos.

"Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy." Dijo en tono juguetón. Gruñí mientras ella saltaba de la cama y quitaba las cobijas de un jalón. El aire frío me hizo temblar y la volteé a ver cuando la escuché suspirar. Sus ojos abiertos estaban fijos en mi muy obvia erección. Le sonreí logrando que se pusiera muy roja y se volteara de inmediato mientras tartamudeaba una disculpa. Me reí mientras me estiraba y me levantaba de la cama. Caminé y me paré detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y recargando mi barbilla en su hombro.

"No hay nada de que avergonzarse amor" le susurré, moviendo su pelo y besándola en el cuello. Se rió con suavidad y dio la vuelta entre mis brazos. Sus ojos cafés me veían brillando; la vergüenza que vi hace unos instantes, había desaparecido.

"Alice me dijo que empacara una maleta para la noche, ¿por lo que supongo que nuestra cita de hoy no terminará hasta mañana?" me preguntó buscando aclarar las cosas y por lo que la conozco, quería sacarme más información sobre lo que haríamos. Le sonreí mientras asentía y la besaba suavemente en la boca. Sus labios suaves buscaban ansiosos a los míos mientras la acercaba más a mí. Sus manos empezaron a descender por mi estómago y los tuve que detener antes de que continuaran bajando más. Gruñí en su boca mientras me hacía hacia atrás interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

"Aún con todo lo que querría continuar esto, tengo que vestirme para que lleguemos al juego a tiempo. Está muy mal visto que el coach llegue tarde." Le dije mientras se reía y se paraba de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Anda. Yo voy a alistar a los chicos." Dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejándome solo para encargarme del gran problema de acomodarme en los jean apretados. Dejé sacar mi frustración respirando y pensé en la velada que tenía planeada. Las dudas estuvieron siempre presentes al planear cada detalle. Me preocupaba que estuviese empujando las cosas demasiado rápido o que tal ves estaba dando por sentadas demasiadas cosas en nuestra relación. Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban mi cabeza mientras me vestía pero tan pronto como imaginaba a Bella en mis brazos o besándola con suavidad, todo parecía estar bien y alejaba las dudas.

Después de rasurarme la barba de las últimas 24 horas, me lavé los dientes y me mojé el pelo intentando peinar el desastre en el que se había vuelto durante la noche. Tras intentarlo por varios minutos, me rendí. Mi mamá siempre me mandaba a intentar que me viese más formal, pero nunca lo conseguí mas allá de 10 minutos. Lo suficiente para salir por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Me reí solo con el recuerdo. Extraño muchísimo a mis papas. Fueron un gran apoyo el primer año tras la muerte de Tanya. Esme quería muchísimo a Tanya y fue como perder a uno de sus hijos cuando murió. Esme iba y venía de Alaska casi cada semana para ayudarnos a superar la tragedia. Me consolaba un poco saber que veríamos a mis papás en la boda de Alice y Jasper. Mi mamá había dicho que vendría antes para ayudar a Alice con los preparativos.

No tengo la más remota idea de todo lo que hace falta tras bambalinas en la organización de una boda. Rosalie, Alice y Tanya planearon la nuestra, yo lo único que tuve que hacer fue hacer acto de presencia. Estaba muy metido en mis estudios en esos momentos; ahora tengo la sensación de que debería de haber puesto más interés en los detalles sobre la boda. Si alguna vez me volviese a casar, no cometería los mismos errores.

"¡Papá, dice Bella que tenemos que irnos!" gritó Tony al abrir mi puerta y verme con rostro enfadado. Me reí, le despeiné el pelo y bajé la escalera para encontrar a los demás apurándose para tener todo listo.

"¡Hola Coach!" dijo Seth con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Hola Storm, ¿Listo para el gran juego?" le pregunté a Seth mientras Bella me daba una taza de café y un bagel y me empujaba hacia la puerta.

"Sip, he estado practicando toda la semana." Dijo orgulloso mientras yo sonreía y le daba un leve pellizco al estómago de su madre para que dejara de empujarme. Se rió y se movió dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo.

"Vamos a llegar tarde y no no voy a ser la causante de dar un mal ejemplo." Dijo mientras me regresaba el pellizco. Me reí con fuerza y apresuré a los chicos a subir al coche.

"¿Dónde está Alice?" preguntó Seth en tono penoso mientras se subía al asiento trasero. No estaba muy seguro, así que miré a Bella.

"Alice fue a recoger a Jasper, pero dijo que llegaría antes de que empiece el juego." Bella le contestó y giró los ojos mientras yo cerraba su puerta.

Ya en camino prendí el radio y encontré la estación de Disney Channel, lo que hizo que Liz chillara de emoción y empezara a cantar una canción de chicas que estaba de moda. Ambos chicos gruñeron al mismo tiempo desde el asiento trasero. Miré a Bella esperando que esto fuese suficiente distracción para que no escucharan nuestra conversación.

"¿Por qué giraste los ojos?" le pregunté en voz baja. Miró a los chicos y luego a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Seth está enamorado de Alice." susurró y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. "No ha dejado de hablar de ella las últimas dos semanas." Me reí y volteé a ver los chicos. Elizabeth seguía sin darse cuenta que su canto estaba volviendo loco a su hermano. O quizá si se daba cuenta. Me reí con esa idea. Seth seguía el ejemplo de Anthony y pretendía estar molesto, yo no pude más que sonreír. Venganza chicos, quizá la próxima vez piensen antes de decidir leer su diario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El juego fue largo y extenuate. Lo único que quería es que terminara para que Bella y yo pudiésemos dar inicio a nuestra cita. En la última entrada, estábamos arriba en el marcador por una carrera, Tony había picheado sus tres entradas y Seth había hecho un magnífico trabajo picheando sus entradas, evitando que lo corredores llegaran a base. Puse a James en el montículo y le estaba costando trabajo mantener la bola en la zona de strike, sin embargo teníamos ya dos outs gracias al magnífico trabajo de los jardineros. Solo necesitábamos un out más para terminar el juego.

Podía oír a Mike desde las gradas, llamándole la atención a su hijo y yo quería hacerle entender que ese tipo de ayuda no hace que los chicos hagan las cosas mejor. Mi única esperanza era hablar con James para ayudarlo a sentirse menos ansioso. Pedí un timeout y troté hacia el montículo. Tony empezó a seguirme pero le hice señas para que se quedara donde estaba. Me agaché a la altura de James y le pregunté si estaba bien. Podía ver las lágrimas que empezaban a llenar sus ojos y cómo las limpiaba rápidamente.

James asintió pero no me miró a los ojos, cuando su padre empezó a lanzar una serie de comentarios despectivos pues se dio cuenta que el chico se había limpiado las lágrimas.

"¡Deja de ser un bebé llorón y lanza la maldita pelota!" gritó Mike. Moví la cabeza y volteé a ver James.

"No lo escuches. Quiero que me veas a mí y a Tony, calla todas las voces. Tony te hará una señal para decirte que lanzamiento hacer. Si no estás de acuerdo, házmelo saber." Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y alzó la vista hacia mí. "Tu puedes hacerlo. No permitas que nadie te diga que no puedes." Miré como aumentaba su confianza y se paraba un poco más alto, asintiendo con gesto firme. Caminé de vuelta al dugout y el umpire re-inició el juego.

Estaba parado en la orilla del campo cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Yo miraba concentrado a James cuando lanzó la siguiente pelota. Fue un alzamiento perfecto, así que le grité unas palabras de apoyo y luego volteé a ver a Mike.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Eso es entre nosotros dos Newton." Gruñí y me volteé de nuevo mientras James lanzaba la pelota fuera del área. Me enfadé por haberme distraído y no darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Mike se paró junto a mí en el espacio que se abría en la reja, y yo me alejé un poco más, esperando que James fijara la vista en mí y no en su papá.

"Está bien James, ¡El siguiente es el bueno!" lo animé mientras oía a Mike gruñir tras de mí pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. El siguiente lanzamiento de James calló en la zona, pero el umpire lo marcó como bola. Sucede todo el tiempo, los umpires no son perfectos y las reglas establecen que ellos tienen la última palabra.

"¡No importa James, no estuvo bien analizada!" dije queriendo que el umpire se diera cuenta que no estaba de acuerdo pero no iba a aceptar su decisión. Me hubiese gustado poder decir lo mismo acerca de Mike. En un instante Mike estaba frente a frente con el umpire gritándole y diciendo que estaba ciego. Tony se movió rápido y se dirigió a primera base con Seth, yo me quedé donde estaba viendo como Mike cavaba su propia tumba. Emmett, que había estado en el dugout, ahora estaba junto a mí con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Azul no va a aguantar mucho." dijo riendo junto a mí. Sonreí mientras veía como se desenvolvía la escena. No había nada que yo pudiese ser, y honestamente, quería ver al umpire poner a Mike en su lugar. La única razón por la que intervendría es si llegase laos golpes, si no, vería, con un poco de satisfacción, cómo el umpire lo sacaba del juego.

La cara de Mike so ponía más roja mientras gritaba al umpire. El umpire se quitó la careta y veía a Mike mientras este le lanzaba cuanto insulto y mala palabra tenía en su vocabulario. Me encogí de hombros un poco cuando me di cuenta que los chicos escucharían todo, pero vi con gusto cómo el umpire daba un paso atrás y con el pulgar indicando su espalda, le dio la señal de que estaba fuera.

"¡Está fuera de aquí!" gritó y se preparó por si iniciaba una pelea. Emmett y yo dimos unos pasos al frente en caso de que Mike se lanzase contra el umpire. La sonrisa de Emmett era enorme cuando se inclinó hacia mí.

"Veinte dólares a que el viejo acaba con Newton." Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

"No soy tan estúpido como para aceptar esa apuesta." Dije con una leve risa. A Mike se le había terminado su repertorio, así que empezó a patear la tierra hacia los zapatos del umpire.

"Eso no está bien." Dijo Emmett mientras nos acercábamos a Mike y lo jalábamos. Patear tierra hacia los zapatos del umpire era peor que escupirle a la cara. Empujamos a Mike hasta el otro lado de la reja.

"Actúa como un maldito hombre y vete de aquí." Emmett le dijo cuando Mike intentaba hacernos un lado. No queriendo meterse con Emmett, Mike nos lanzó una mirada llena de odio, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su coche. Cuando la gente vio que se marchaba, los padres en las gradas lanzaron un grito de gusto. Emmett empezó a reír discretamente y nos dimos una palmada al aire antes de que regresara al dugout. Regresé a mi puesto al mismo tiempo que el umpire se acercaba.

"Lo siento coach Cullen pero el imbécil agotó mi paciencia por la forma en la que le gritaba a su jugador." "Tuve suerte de que no le rompiera el trasero" No pude evitar sonreír y darle una palmada en el hombro.

"Está bien. Yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. ¿Podría hablar un minuto con mi pitcher?" El umpire asintió y se dirigió a home, a la vez que llamaba a Tony de vuelta a su puesto. Yo me dirigí de nuevo hacia James que miraba apenado el piso.

"James, no te preocupes por lo que pasó." Me miró y pude ver la vergüenza en sus ojos. Quería ir golpear a su papá a ver si entendía la situación en la que puso a su hijo.

"Escucha, solo tienes que tirar dos strikes más y terminar el juego. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?" le pregunté con una sonrisa de apoyo. Asintió y golpeamos las palmas antes de que me saliese del campo. Podía oír a Tony gritando frases de apoyo a James y me sentí muy orgulloso de mi hijo. James y él no eran amigos, pero en el campo de base-ball dejaba a un lado todo eso para el bien del equipo.

James se preparó y lanzó un strike perfecto. Todos los padres del público estaban de pie animándolo y yo casi podía ver la confianza que se escurría por todo su cuerpo cuando lanzó la última bola consiguiendo la victoria. Todo lo que necesitaba era que la gente creyese en él.

Tuvimos una reunión de equipo al final del juego en el dugout. Cuando les pregunté a los chicos quién merecía la bola del juego, un solo grito de "James" se escuchó. James se veía orgulloso mientras aceptaba la pelota que Emmett le daba. Dimos por terminada la reunión y los enviamos a sus casas. Seth y Tony de inmediato se pusieron a recoger el equipo mientras yo me dirigía hacia donde estaban mis chicas en las gradas. Liz corrió y brincó a mis brazos, dándome un gran beso en la mejilla.

"Felicidades papi." Me dijo mientras se movía fuera de mis brazos y corría a ayudar a los chicos. Caminé hacia donde estaban sentados Jasper, Alice y Bella que se reían entre ellos.

"¿Todos los juegos son así de divertidos?" preguntó Jasper mientras me estrechaba la mano saludándome.

"No siempre, aunque al menos una vez en la temporada pasa algo así." le dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia Bella. La jalé y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, para que quedara cerca de mí. Alice se levantó y empezó a saltar emocionada.

"Bella ya está lista para que se vayan. Las maletas ya están en tu coche, así que si quieres ya se pueden ir. Trajimos la camioneta de Jasper y podemos llevar a todos los chicos a casa para que se puedan marchar." Nunca había querido besar a mi hermana tanto como en este momento, pero para eso tendría que soltar a Bella así que con la cabeza le di una seña de agradecimiento.

"No se apresuren en volver." dijo cantando mientras trotaba hacia Seth y Tony y se pasaba una bolsa sobre el hombro que parecía casi de su tamaño. Jasper gruñó y corrió hacia ella para quitársela. Bella y yo nos reímos y volteé a verla a los ojos.

"¿Estás lista?" le pregunté y ella me sonrío tímidamente asintiendo.

"Déjame despedirme antes de los chicos" dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a los coches y los chicos. Antes de que se subieran a la Expedition de Jasper se acercaron para abrazarnos a los dos. No me sorprendió que Anthony abrazara la cintura de Bella y le sonriera.

"Diviértete en el…"

"¡Tony!" lo interrumpí antes de que arruinara mi sorpresa. Le sonreí y moví la cabeza. "Es sorpresa" le recodé mientras me sonreía y rodeaba mi cintura con sus bracitos.

"Diviértanse" me susurró antes de soltarme. Liz se acercó y me abrazó antes de voltear hacia Bella. Nos sorprendió a los dos cuando la abrazó por la cintura. Aparentemente las cosas entre Bella y Liz iban mejorando, aunque aún había cierta distancia en su relación, la que yo esperaba con el tiempo mejorara. Seth gruñía mientras se acercaba a su mamá y ella lo envolvía en sus brazos y el se quedaba quieto con los brazos a los lados. Bella se rió y le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo hacer una mueca antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Te amo." le susurró y Seth parecía mantequilla derritiéndose y colocando la cabeza en su hombro. Creí escuchar como murmuraba 'yo también te amo' antes de soltarla y saltar a la camioneta de Jasper.

Alice nos empujó hacia mi coche y yo tomé la mano de Bella en la mía. Ke abrí la puerta y ella se acomodó en el asiento de piel antes de sonreírme. No lo pude evitar, así que me acerqué y besé suavemente sus gruesos labios. Me hice hacia atrás y ella recargó la cabeza en el asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Era tan hermosa y en ese instante supe que lo que había planeado sería maravilloso. No quería otra cosa que mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro toda la velada, y quizá varias veces en la mañana.

No me preguntó ni una vez a dónde íbamos mientras conducía por la autopista número uno hacia Monterrey. Salimos de la autopista y me dirigí al muelle comercial donde me estacioné

"¿Vamos a cenar de nuevo en el muelle?" preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona. Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida.

"Ya verás." dije mientras daba la vuelta para abrir su puerta. Saqué las dos maletas de la cajuela y tomé su mano mientras la jalaba hacia el embarcadero. Cuando llegamos a la reja, saqué mi llave y la metí en la cerradura.

"¿Edward?" me preguntó sin entender qué hacíamos ahí. La conduje por los muelles sosteniéndola con fuerza para que se tropezara y cayera al agua. Nos detuvimos frente al Esme y la miré viendo que empezaba a entender.

"¿Este yate es tuyo?" logró preguntar y yo le sonreí.

"Bienvenida al Esme." dije mientras subía a bordo y me volteaba a ofrecerle mi mano y ayudarla a subir por la pequeña escalera. Dudosa puso su mano en la mía y la subí a cubierta. Se miraba temerosa y yo no pude detener la enorme sonrisa que cubrió mi cara.

"Recuerdas que tengo problemas de coordinación, ¿Verdad?" preguntó mientas el barco se movía ligeramente y ella se detenía de mí para no caer. Me incliné y besé sus labios con suavidad.

"Eso significa que tendré que mantenerte entre mis brazos el resto del tiempo que estemos juntos." dije volviéndome a inclinar para cubrir su boca con la mía. Esta sería una noche para recordar.

* * *

**Mucha gente ha preguntado sobre Jake. ¿Va a ser parte de la historia? Sí, lo volverán a ver. ¿Va a causar drama? Aún no lo se; veremos que hará cuando por fin aparezca, aunque no será algo grave. ¿Por qué no está en contacto con Bella y hablando con Seth? Hhmmmm, esa es una muy buena pregunta. Estoy segura que él la podrá contestar. Algunas veces hay que tener paciencia y esperar.**

**A los umpires comúnmente se les dice Blue (Azul, en inglés), no me pregunten por qué, no lo se. Quizá sea por que sus uniformes a veces son azules. Quizá en otra liga les digan Rojo o Naranja. **

**En vista de que SOTB es ya obvio, no voy a responder más si están en lo cierto. Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para averiguar. **

**Fotos del yate y del Running Iron se encuentran en mi website, vayan a verlas. El link está en mi página.**

**¡ALIMENTEN MI ADICCIÓN Y ENVIÉN SU REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	19. 19 SOTB

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Jayeliwood y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen.

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo diecinueve – SOTB (Sex On The Boat. Sexo En El Barco)

**Edward Cullen**

Me alejé de nuestro beso y le sonreí a Bella. Sus pestañas revoloteaban suavemente contra sus mejillas antes de que abriera lentamente sus ojos y me devolviera la sonrisa. La ayudé a cruzar los aparejos e ir a la cubierta mientras ella miraba a su alrededor en silencio, impresionada.

"Es hermoso," susurró, pasando su mano por la botavara.

"Ella," corregí mientras se daba la vuelta y me sonreía con astucia.

"¿Significa eso que tengo que estar celosa?" preguntó Bella con un brillo en los ojos. Fui detrás de ella y envolví mis brazos en su cintura, besando su cuello suavemente.

"Difícilmente," susurré contra su suave piel. Ella levantó su mano y la pasó por mi pelo. Tuve ideas de llevarla abajo y no salir hasta mañana pero miré al cielo y vi al sol haciendo lentamente su descenso. Si quería llegar a Santa Cruz antes de que oscureciera teníamos que irnos ahora. Besé su cuello una vez más y cogí su mano, llevándola a la cubierta inferior.

"Déjame enseñarte esto y luego saldremos de aquí."

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó suavemente. La aprensión era obvia en su voz.

"¿Has navegado antes?" evadí su pregunta mientras la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras. Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

"No, nunca he estado en un velero, solo en un buque de investigación," dijo aprensivamente.

"Entonces debería darte algo de Dramamine, los barcos más pequeños tienden a balancearse más." Me alegraba de haberme asegurado de que teníamos cuando preparé el barco antes esta semana. Fui al armario de la galera y abrí el cierre de seguridad, cogí la caja de las medicinas y le di una pastilla, recordando que ella no tolera muy bien las medicinas. Ella me miró con duda en los ojos.

"Te ayudará a no marearte. Hasta que sepas como reaccionas al movimiento, es mejor que la tomes para estar segura," expliqué mientras le daba una botella de agua y ella la tragaba.

"¿Tú no te mareas?" preguntó y yo reí levemente.

"Uh… sí, la primera vez que estuve en un barco pasé todo el tiempo con mi cabeza colgando de la barandilla," admití, esperando que a ella no fuera a pasarle lo mismo. Ella se estremeció levemente y yo sonreí intentando aliviarla. "Ya no me molesta más. Algunas personas nunca tienen problemas." Sacudí la caja antes de ponerla de vuelta en el armario.

"Esto ayudará, lo prometo," aseguré. Ella asintió y fue más lejos en la cabina.

"Es… Ella es hermosa. ¿Qué tipo de madera es esta?" preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por la encimera.

"La mayoría de los veleros tienen teca. Aguanta mejor el aire salado que otras maderas," expliqué mientras ella me sonreía y yo cogía su mano otra vez. "Así que, esto es la sala de estar y la galera." La llevé a la proa del barco. "Hay dos camarotes en frente," dije mientras la llevaba hacia delante y apartaba las cortinas en los dos lados para revelar un set de literas y una sola cama en el otro lado. Ella asintió y se agachó para asomar su cabeza en la pequeña área de dormir.

"Entonces, un camarote es un dormitorio," reflexionó en voz baja. "Es pequeño," dijo mientras salía. "No puedo imaginarte ahí apretado." Yo reí y sacudí la cabeza.

"Ahí es donde duermen los niños." La llevé hacia la popa. "Esta es la principal," dije mientras ella entraba en el pequeño baño y asomaba su cabeza en la ducha.

"¿El inodoro y la ducha están en el mismo lugar?" preguntó con una linda arruga en su ceño. Yo reí por su expresión perpleja.

"Sip, no hay mucho espacio en un velero de treinta y seis pies." La llevé de vuelta al pequeño pasillo y abrí la puerta del dormitorio.

"Aquí es donde dormiremos esta noche," dije, llevándola al pequeño espacio. La pista entre líneas de lo que venía era evidente y ella me sonrió antes de mirar alrededor de la pequeña habitación. En el camarote principal había una cama Queen size con un pequeño armario. Había armarios empotrados de madera por toda la pared de estribor y a un lado de la cama. Había una escotilla en la esquina del techo que dejaba pasar la luz natural del día. Volví la vista a Bella y su mirada estaba fija en mí. Ella puso mi mano detrás de su espalda y puso su mano en mi hombro, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse una vez más con mis ojos.

"Es perfecto, Edward," susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca y dejaba un beso en mi mandíbula. Gemí alto mientras la acercaba a mí y pasaba mis manos por su pelo. Besé sus labios suavemente y me eché atrás para ver su labio inferior salir en un puchero. Tracé su labio inferior con mi pulgar, volviéndolo una sonrisa.

"Debemos salir o no llegaremos a nuestro destino antes de que el sol se ponga," susurré, no queriendo alejarme de ella pero esa persistente parte de mi cerebro me seguía recordando lo que tenía planeado. Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro y tuvo la suficiente previsión para llevarme de vuelta a la cubierta.

"No me has dicho a donde vamos," dijo mientras volvíamos a entrar en la cubierta.

"Ya lo verás, oh impaciente," dije con una sonrisa. Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro y luego me sonrió dulcemente.

"Así que, ¿qué necesitas que haga?" preguntó ansiosamente. Sacudí la cabeza y la llevé conmigo al timón.

"Todo esto es muy electrónico," dije mientras movía el interruptor y el motor se encendía sin problemas. El Esme ronroneó silenciosamente y yo sonreí para mí mismo, pensando que valía cada centavo que pagué.

"Siempre pensé que se necesitaba todo un equipo para llevar un barco," dijo Bella impresionada mientras yo sacaba el barco lentamente del embarcadero.

"No podría llevar esto yo mismo sin la ayuda de la tecnología moderna," dije mientras le sonreía. "Puedo manejarlo todo manualmente, pero con Anthony y Liz siendo niños, necesitaba un barco que pudiera hacerlo solo si lo necesitaba." Nos movimos lentamente por el puerto hasta que llegamos a la bahía abierta. Moví otro interruptor y el foque se desplegó. Mirando hacia Bella noté que parecía levemente confundida por mis acciones.

"El foque es esa pequeña vela que está al frente del barco. Estabiliza al barco y ayuda a gobernarlo. Normalmente está arriba cada vez que estamos en mar abierto," expliqué mientras ella asentía y volvía a mirar a todos los botones e interruptores en los controles. Presioné otro botón en el panel de control y se izó la vela mayor. Cuando el viento llegó a la vela, apagué el motor.

"Vale, solo hay una cosa de la que quiero que tengas cuidado," dije mientras apuntaba a la vela mayor. "¿Ves la botavara?"

"¿Qué es la botavara?" preguntó mientras miraba hacia donde yo estaba apuntando. Reí levemente, recodándome a mí mismo que hay un lenguaje completamente diferente cuando estás en un barco.

"Es la parte de la vela mayor que es paralela a la cubierta. Si el viento cambia entonces tendré que ajustar la dirección de la vela. Si no estás prestando atención y se acerca rápido te tirará del barco." Ella parecía horrorizada mientras yo decía esto. No pude evitar reír un poco. "No te preocupes, gritaré 'Cuidado' si estás cerca de la botavara." Ella asintió, agradecida de que no fuera a enviarla volando por la borda. Estiré mi mano hacia ella e hice que se pusiera frente a mí, cogiendo el timón entre sus dedos. La ligera brisa llevó su pelo a mi cara y yo lo hice a un lado mientras descansaba mi barbilla en su hombro.

"¿Parece que nos dirigimos a Santa Cruz?" preguntó y pude oír la sonrisa en su voz. Acaricié con mi nariz el hueco de su cuello y subí mis labios a su oído.

"Eso es porque es allí a donde vamos," dije en un susurro contra su oído. Lo tomé entre mis labios y le di un pequeño beso. La recorrió un estremecimiento y yo sonreí por el efecto que tenía en ella. Me alejé y me volví para poner el piloto automático antes de llevarla conmigo abajo a los sillones dobles acolchados detrás del timón. Ella se acurrucó a mi lado mientras yo jugaba suavemente con su pelo. No dijimos nada; en su lugar, disfrutamos del sol contra nuestras caras y el silencio del barco mientras se deslizaba por las olas del océano.

Después de un rato pude sentir su respiración profunda y sonreí para mí mismo recordando que ella tenía muy poco aguante. No me sorprendió que el Dramamine la hubiera hecho dormirse. En realidad funcionó bien, ella podría tener una agradable siesta antes de la cena y eso me daría tiempo de prepararlo todo. La sostuve un rato más, viéndola dormir hasta que estábamos a medio camino por la bahía. Lentamente me deslicé fuera de debajo de ella y cuidadosamente bajé el respaldo de la silla hasta que estaba plano. Cogí una manta de abajo y se la puse encima y luego me volví para ir a la cubierta inferior.

Saqué la cena que Alice trajo antes del partido de hoy. Le pedí que fuera a Favaloro's y que hiciera que Nino preparara algunos de sus famosos canelones. Puse la comida en un pequeño cazo y lo cubrí con papel de plata y luego lo puse en el horno. Luego preparé la ensalada y después reuní todo lo que necesitaría para arreglar la mesa.

Volví a la cubierta y revisé a Bella. Ella no se había movido, así que bajé y terminé de preparar la cena. Había panecillos recién horneados de la panadería de al lado de Favaloro's e hice una nota mental de agradecerle a Alice por pensar en las cosas pequeñas. Había notado los pequeños toques que ella había añadido por toda la cabina. Como una docena de rosas en el compartimento de una estantería al lado del ojo de buey, sujetas para que no se cayeran si encontrábamos con grandes oleajes. Ella llevó los platos buenos y las copas de vino de la casa. Reí cuando recordé los platos de plástico de Barbie y Transformers que normalmente estaban en el armario. _No muy romántico._

Apagué el horno, me apresuré a la cubierta y preparé la mesa desplegable en la cabina de piloto. Mirando alrededor, noté que estábamos llegando a nuestro destino así que volví al timón y apagué el piloto automático y bajé la vela mayor y el foque. Sentí unas cálidas manos deslizarse por debajo de mi camisa y ponerse alrededor de mi estómago mientras Bella presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Froté una de mis manos contra la suya sobre mi camisa.

"¿Has tenido una siesta agradable, amor?" pregunté cuando me volví y besé la cima de su cabeza. La sentí asentir contra mi espalda.

"Lo siento. No pude mantener más mis ojos abiertos." Reí y me tomé un minuto para tomarle el pelo.

"Eso es porque no tienes aguante. El Dramamine te dejó K.O." Encendí el motor y me acerqué al puerto de Santa Cruz. "¿Qué tal tu estómago?" pregunté sobre mi hombro. Bella se deslizó bajo mi brazo de manera que estaba presionada contra mi pecho mientras levantaba la vista a mí.

"Me siento fantástica," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente mis labios. Le di otro beso rápido mientras íbamos a donde pensé que era un buen lugar para echar el ancla, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la costa para tener privacidad pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver las luces del paseo marítimo. Paré el motor y luego pulsé los botones para liberar el ancla.

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunté mientras la llevaba hacia la mesa que había preparado en la cabina. Ella asintió mientras se deslizaba en su asiento y luego yo fui abajo y subí nuestra cena. Después de que todo estuviera colocado me senté a su lado. El viento se había ido casi completamente y el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, poniendo el cielo de tonos rosas y naranjas.

Déjame adivinar," dijo Bella cuando probó los canelones. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el bocado, luego abrió los ojos y vi una pequeña chispa. "¿Favaloro's?" Yo sonreí y asentí.

"No me apetecía arruinar nuestra cita cocinando yo," bromeé mientras le ponía una copa de vino y se lo daba. Ella extendió su copa a la mía y yo sonreí llevando la mía a la suya.

"Por una hermosa noche," dijo chocando su copa con la mía.

"Por una hermosa nueva relación," susurré yo mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de mi copa, asustado de mirar su reacción hacia mí poniendo en palabras lo que habíamos tenido las últimas semanas. Alejé mi copa y vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Ella se inclinó a través de la mesa y yo la encontré a mitad de camino cuando nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso lento.

La saqué de su asiento y la puse en mi regazo mientras profundizaba nuestra conexión. Ella suspiró suavemente en mi boca cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Mi mano bajó por su muslo, acercándola mientras mi otra mano se envolvía en su pelo. Quería devorarla en ese momento pero ella se alejó, dejando un suave beso en mi nariz. Ella se volvió y tomó mi tenedor de la mesa y me alimentó con algo de mi plato. No estaba prestando atención a lo que ella estaba poniendo en mi boca, porque todo lo que podía saborear era a ella. Terminamos nuestra cena con ella asegurada en mi regazo, alimentándonos a los dos con el tenedor que tenía en la mano. No podía evitar que mis manos subieran y bajaran por sus piernas y espalda. Me tomó todo lo que tenía en mí el no lanzarla sobre mi hombro y terminar la tarde en la cubierta inferior.

"¿Es ese el faro de Santa Cruz?" preguntó Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos de hombre de las cavernas. Asentí y la levanté para poder movernos a los otros sillones dobles en la proa del barco. Cogí la botella de vino mientras que ella llevó nuestras copas y los dos nos hundimos en el sillón. Nos puse a los dos una copa y le di una a ella, luego ella se acurrucó a mi lado y escuché un suspiro de satisfacción que me hizo sonreír incluso más.

"¿Sabes lo que es una Cecaelia?" le pregunté a Bella mientras veíamos al sol desaparecer en el océano.

"¿Te refieres a una bruja del mar?" preguntó con una pequeña risa, su cara a pulgadas de la mía.

"Has estado viendo demasiadas películas de Disney, pero sí, una sirena-pulpo," susurré suavemente en su oído cuando ella se volvió a mirar al faro en la colina. "Hay una leyenda que se cuenta sobre el primer guarda del faro."

"Oooo, me encantan las historias de fantasmas," dijo entusiasmada, ansiosa porque continuara.

"Esta es una historia de amor," dije mientras pasaba mi mano arriba y abajo por su brazo.

"Por favor, cuéntame," animó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa y volvía a dejarla en la cubierta.

"Una Cecaelia rescató al capitán de un barco condenado que chocó contra las rocas y le llevó a la costa. Él fue el único superviviente. Ella le cuidó pero se escondió cuando él despertó, temerosa de que él sintiera repulsión por su apariencia," susurré contra su pelo y luego puse mi copa en el otro lado.

"Cuando él volvió en sí, fue en busca de comida, tropezándose eventualmente con ella llorando en la playa. Ella era hermosa pero él estaba asustado por los tentáculos que tenía como piernas." Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la acerqué.

"Ella le aseguró que no quería dañarle, explicando que ella le rescató, pero en el proceso fue separada de su gente. Ella le ayudó a encontrar comida e hizo medicinas que le ayudaron a recuperar su fuerza. Durante este tiempo el capitán empezó a enamorarse de ella. Él empezó a llamarla Cilia." Bella levantó la vista a mí y dejó dulces besos por mi mandíbula. Intenté recordar por donde iba pero estaba demasiado metido en lo que ella estaba haciendo como para preocuparme.

"¿Él se enamoró de ella?" preguntó y yo asentí, apretando suavemente sus hombros.

"Uh… sí," tartamudeé recordando por donde iba. "Habiéndose enamorado también de él, Cilia aceptó a ir al pueblo, disfrazada como su misteriosa esposa 'andando' con sus tentáculos en un vestido largo negro para disfrazar sus orígenes acuáticos. Historias empezaron a circular entre los ciudadanos y pescadores sobre la nueva esposa del capitán, que se iba frecuentemente por largos períodos de tiempo, que ella casi nunca aparece en público y que a veces se la había visto empapada de agua." Tomé una respiración profunda y miré al océano mientras la luz del faro empezaba a circular, iluminando la costa.

"Eventualmente, un pequeño grupo de pescadores secuestró a Cilia. Días después, le revelaron anónimamente al capitán donde estaba su esposa. Ella estaba encadenada a la linterna del faro, dónde había sido humillada y duramente golpeada. Cuando el capitán llegó a rescatarla, las heridas de Cilia eran tan severas que murió en sus brazos." Bella contuvo el aliento y me miró a los ojos.

"Que horrible," susurró Bella. Asentí en acuerdo antes de volver a mi historia.

"Afligido por la pena, él llevó el cuerpo muerto al agua, ahogándose intencionalmente a sí mismo en el proceso. Días después de que esto pasara, un barco chocó durante una noche de tormenta cerca del pueblo donde vivían el capitán y Cilia. Cuando la partida de rescate llegó, descubrieron que todos los marineros abordo, entre ellos los que secuestraron a Cilia, habían sido torturados y maltratados, literalmente despedazados miembro a miembro. Desde entonces dicen que el capitán ha sido visto llevando a Cilia arriba y abajo por las escaleras del faro, gimiendo por su amor perdido," susurré la última parte y sentí a Bella estremecerse a mi lado. Tras unos minutos, sus hermosos ojos marrones me miraron.

"¿Te identificas con esta historia?" preguntó en voz baja, casi a regañadientes. Froté sus brazos dejándola saber que esa pregunta no me molestaba.

"Lo hacía," admití en voz baja. "Escuché la leyenda poco después de que Tanya muriera. Envidié al capitán por poder poner fin a su dolor. Él tomó la salida fácil a su sufrimiento." Alejé la vista, no queriendo ver el dolor que estoy seguro había en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te hizo seguir?"

"¿Honestamente? Elizabeth y Anthony," dije cuando finalmente la miré. El dolor que esperaba ver no estaba ahí, en su lugar ella me miraba con amor y se sentía sincero.

"Cuéntame más sobre ella," susurró Bella y una ola de añoranza me bañó, pero esta vez no era por mi hace mucho perdida esposa sino por la hermosa mujer frente a mí.

"Ella era hermosa. He visto las fotos de la repisa," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, lo era. Pero, más importante, era una madre cariñosa. Ella me dijo que sus momentos más valorados fueron los momentos en los que pudo ver el alma de nuestros hijos. Ella pasó todo su tiempo creando oportunidades para que ellos se desarrollaran. Ella nunca les presionó para lo que ella quería que fueran sino que los guió por el camino y miró pacientemente mientras ellos lo descubrían por ellos mismos. Ellos eran jóvenes, pero ella ayudó a Anthony a formarse como el compasivo niño que es. Y, aunque Liz pueda ser terca y tenaz, es fuerte y leal como su madre," terminé y luego esperé al dolor que normalmente me acompañaba cuando hablaba de ella. _Nunca llegó._

"Creo que me habría gustado," dijo Bella y yo reí por su observación.

"Alice cree que a ella le habrías encantado," dije mientras recordaba mi conversación con Alice el otro día. "Gracias," susurré y besé su frente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó y yo levanté su cara hacia la mía de manera que ella me estaba mirando a los ojos.

"Por dejarme hablar de Tanya y no hacerlo incómodo."

"Yo nunca intentaré reemplazar a Tanya en tu corazón o con tus hijos. Sé que la amabas profundamente. Solo espero que puedas hacer un poco de espacio para mí." Sus ojos se movieron a mis labios y sentí una repentina necesidad de besarla de nuevo.

"Ya lo he hecho," susurré mientras tomaba sus labios en un suave beso. Sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo y yo la puse en mi regazo, sus piernas a cada lado de mí. Subí mi mano por su pierna y amasé sus muslos con mis dedos antes de subir al borde de su camisa. Pasé mis dedos bajo su camisa y por el borde de sus pantalones mientras nuestros besos se hacían más intensos. Me incliné hacia delante, poniéndola en una posición sentada y nos deslicé a los dos al borde del sillón. Me levanté con ella, sin romper nuestro beso y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Enganchó sus tobillos y mis manos fueron a su trasero, acercándola a mí.

Rompí el beso para no tropezar con los aparejos mientras hacía mi camino a la cabina. Su cálida y pequeña boca se movió a mi cuello y yo gruñí bajo en mi pecho cuando mordió suavemente mi oreja. Conseguí bajar las escaleras sin caer y pasamos apretadamente por la puerta al camarote principal.

Poniendo a Bella sobre sus pies, mi boca encontró la suya de nuevo en un beso abrasador. Sentí todas las olas de deseo por ella que había estado conteniendo atravesarme. Sus dedos bailaron por mi pecho y yo no me había dado cuenta de que ella había desabrochado todos los botones hasta que estaba sacándome la camisa por los hombros.

Ella se echó atrás y odié la pérdida de contacto. Intenté alcanzarla de nuevo pero ella puso una mano en mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás hasta que estuve sentado en la cama. Vi impresionado como Bella se sacaba su camisa sobre su cabeza y la dejaba caer al suelo. Se sacó las sandalias e hizo un corto trabajo deshaciendo el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones, deslizándolos por sus esbeltas caderas. Se quedó frente a mí con unas pequeñas bragas de satín y encaje blanco y un sujetador a juego y yo nunca había visto nada más sexy.

Me estiré por ella y ella entró en mi abrazo. Mi cabeza descansó en sus pechos mientras dejaba besos por su estómago, sus manos estaban en mi pelo. Ella empujó mi cabeza hacia atrás por mi pelo hasta que yo a regañadientes me eché atrás para mirarla.

"Edward," susurró y me di cuenta en ese momento que amaba escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. "Hazme el amor." Mi corazón se disparó por esta magnífica mujer que me pedía que la hiciera mía. Asentí y ella se inclinó y besó mis labios suavemente. Me quité mis zapatos y la empujé hacia abajo encima de mí mientras yo me deslizaba hacia arriba en la cama con ella, sin dejar nunca nuestro beso.

Nuestras piernas eran un lío mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda. Deshice el broche de su sujetador y ella se levantó una fracción y lo dejó caer en mi pecho. Apresuradamente, lo sacó de sus brazos y lo tiró al suelo, devolviendo su boca a la mía y presionando sus endurecidos pezones contra mi pecho. Su boca se hizo más insistente contra la mía y yo la besé más fuerte, nuestro deseo aumentaba de intensidad. Ella levantó sus piernas a cada lado de mí y se sentó. Fui a alcanzarla pero ella se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta que tuvo los botones de mis pantalones deshechos y yo me los quitaba a patadas con prisa. Ella tenía una sonrisa malvada mientras me miraba y enganchaba sus dedos en el elástico de mis bóxers y los deslizaba hasta el suelo, quitándome los calcetines en el proceso.

Cuando desaparecieron, ella se deslizó hacia arriba por mi cuerpo y yo gemí cuando ella paró y dejo besos a lo largo de mi longitud. Rápidamente la agarré y nos di la vuelta.

"Esta noche no, amor," susurré contra sus labios y un pequeño bufido salió de ella. "Déjame adorarte como si hubieras sido creada para ser adorada," supliqué. Ella asintió, empujándome hacia abajo para asaltar mi boca otra vez. Yo reí levemente por su ansiedad, luego procedí a dejar besos por su cuello, a través de su clavícula y bajando entre sus pechos.

Besé mi camino hasta su pezón, haciendo círculos con mi lengua a su alrededor y luego echándome atrás para soplar aire frio en él. Bella se estremeció debajo de mí mientras su pezón se endurecía incluso más. Envolví mis labios alrededor de su carne y la sentí suavizarse con la calidez de mi boca mientras ella gemía suavemente y enterraba sus manos en mi pelo. Su piel era muy suave bajo mis manos. Tracé las curvas de sus pechos, bajé por su estómago, cambiando para probar el otro pezón.

Mis dedos pasaron por la última pieza de ropa que ella tenía puesta, deslizándose bajo el elástico mientras mi boca bajaba por su estómago.

"Por favor, Edward," instó, levantando sus caderas mientras yo las bajaba por sus piernas lentamente.

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella," dije en voz baja contra su estómago mientras bajaba más por su cuerpo, mi nariz pasando por los suaves rizos que cubrían su sexo. Ella liberó mi pelo y vi como ella subía sus manos por su estómago y las llevaba a sus pezones. Gemí mientras me hundía más y pasaba mi lengua por su cálido centro. La espalda de Bella se arqueó y sus manos fueron a su pelo mientras yo provocaba al hinchado brote, tomándolo tiernamente entre mis dientes y succionando suavemente. Ella sabía increíble y todo lo que quería era perderme en este placer para siempre, saboreando y oliendo sus dulces jugos mientras salían de ella.

Abrí sus pliegues con mis dedos y cuidadosamente tracé su entrada antes de deslizarlos dentro. Ella jadeó por la sensación y yo continué masajeando sus paredes y succionando su sensible brote de nervios, añadiendo otro dedo para incrementar su placer.

Curvé mis dedos y encontré el punto que sabía que la llevaría rápidamente a su liberación. Masajeé su punto-G con cada caricia hacia dentro. Su respiración se aceleró y yo me puse más duro pensando en su liberación que se aproximaba. Sentí sus paredes empezar a contraerse y dejé ir su brote para mirarla a la cara cuando ella llegó al borde. Sus ojos se bloquearon con los míos y dejó salir un pequeño grito mientras aguantaba las olas de su clímax.

Cuando sus temblores se ralentizaron a pequeños estremecimientos, saqué mis dedos lentamente y la besé una última vez antes de gatear hacia arriba por su cuerpo. Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en sus labios hinchados y me incliné para besarla suavemente. Ella atacó mi boca, poniéndome encima de ella hasta que estuve colocado entre sus piernas. Mi pulsante miembro estaba presionado dentro de ella pero quería ver sus ojos cuando entrara.

"Isabella," susurré contra sus labios, haciendo que levantara la vista a mí. Aparté un mechón de pelo que había caído en su frente. Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura y sus dedos bajaron más, hundiéndose en mi trasero, empujándome más a ella.

"Edward." Suplicó con los ojos. Yo le aguanté la mirada mientras me deslizaba lentamente en ella. Ella era cálida y estaba húmeda para mí y me di cuenta de que tenía que pensar en algo más aparte de en donde estaba enterrada mi mitad inferior, así que me enfoqué en sus hermosos ojos. Cuando estuve completamente encajado me quedé quieto un momento intentando no perder el control como un adolescente.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente y yo besé su boca suavemente mientras empezaba a moverme lentamente. Sus caderas se levantaban para encontrarse con las mías en cada estocada hacia delante y me perdí completamente en la sensación de ella rodeándome. Rompí nuestro beso y enterré mi frente en su hombro, besando su clavícula mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Su respiración se hizo más errática y yo sonreí para mí mismo sabiendo que ella estaba cerca otra vez. Estaba un poco aliviado porque yo tampoco iba a durar mucho.

Bajé mi mano por su cuerpo y por su cadera y la enganché alrededor de su rodilla y subí su pierna sobre mi cadera más alto. Los dos gemimos por el ángulo en el que estaba entrando en ella. Era más profundo y tras unos golpes más dentro de ella la sentí estrecharse a mi alrededor así que me dejé ir, sintiendo el clímax llegar fuerte y rápido después de luchar contra él tanto tiempo. Llegamos a nuestra altura a la vez, sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda baja mientras me sostenía contra ella y aguantábamos las olas de placer que nos llegaban.

Nos quedamos jadeando en los brazos del otro mientras intentaba mantener algo de mi peso fuera de ella. Ella besó lentamente mi cuello y me empujó hacia abajo encima de ella. Me moví levemente; saliendo de ella de manera que la mayor parte de mi pecho estaba presionado contra su lado. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarla mirando a los míos intensamente. Ella se estiró y acarició mi mandíbula y yo agarré su mano, besando su palma.

Cualquier palabra que pensáramos decir parecía disminuir la increíble experiencia que acabábamos de compartir, así que no dijimos nada. En su lugar, nos quedamos en los brazos del otro besando y explorándonos con nuestras manos y bocas hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos con el suave balanceo del barco.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias a mi maravilloso marido que me ayudó con las palabras correctas de las cosas del barco. Yo estaba completamente fuera de mi elemento.**

**La historia del Capitán y la Bruja del Mar es una leyenda que encontré online y que adapté a mis necesidades.**

**¡Ya os lo sabéis, ALIMENTAD MI ADICCIÓN Y DEJAD REVIEW!**

**N/T**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo.

Besos


	20. 20 Amor en el Barco

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.**

**Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Amor en el Barco

Bella Swan-Black

Me despertó un cosquilleo en la nariz y los labios. Alcé mi mano y con los nudillos me tallé bajo la nariz para detener la sensación que interrumpió mi plácido sueño. Dejé caer mi mano en la almohada sobre mi cabeza, respiré profundo buscando volver al sitio donde estaba. Sentí el mismo cosquilleo recorrer la parte interna de mi brazo, las cobijas se movieron permitiendo que el cosquilleo ahora rodeara mi pezón. Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la claridad que entraba al camarote a través de la escotilla, pero tuve que cerrarlos nuevamente.

Mientras mis ojos se ajustaban, volví a sentir el mismo cosquilleo recorrer mi estómago y dirigirse a mi cadera que estaba destapada. Cuando el cosquilleo se movió hacia la parte interna de mi muslo, abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward al pie de la cama en una bata de toalla verde y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Al hacer las cobijas a un lado, vi que en la mano sostenía una rosa roja que deslizaba sobre mi pierna y que luego acercó a su nariz para oler.

"Me encanta que tus labios tienen el mismo tono que esta rosa, pero son el doble de suaves." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras subía a la cama y se colocaba sobre mí. Se detuvo cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con el suyo sólo un instante antes de pasar la rosa sobre mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y disfruté las sensaciones..

"Buenos días amor" murmuró antes de agacharse y besarme los labios suavemente. Sus caricias llenaron mi mente con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Aumentó la intensidad del beso mientras mis brazos rodearon su espalda y lo jalé hacia mí para sentir el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío. Una ligera risa se escapó de entre sus labios mientras se alejaba y me sonreía.

"Si tienes hambre, tengo el desayuno listo esperándote en la cubierta." Dijo mientras se levantaba. Gruñí y tomé sus caderas para que no se alejara de mí.

"Solo tengo hambre de ti" le dije mientras me alzaba para atacar su cuello. Se dio por vencido y se dejó caer sobre mí con un suave gemido, su frente recargada en la almohada junto a mi mientras yo me movía de su oído hasta su hombro, quitándole la bata en mi recorrido hacia su pecho.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi pelo masajeando mi cabeza mientras yo continuaba el descenso por su pecho escultural. ¿A qué hora haría ejercicio? Un cuerpo así necesita mucha atención. Mi mano se deslizó por sus pectorales hasta su abdomen. No pude evitar que mis dedos hicieran el mismo recorrido para sentir cada pliegue. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por donde habían pasado mis dedos y labios.

Podía sentir su miembro cerca de mi pecho mientras hacía mi recorrido. Una de sus manos se enredó entre las sábanas mientras que la otra lo hacía en mi pelo cuando comprendió cual era mi plan.

"Bella" gruñó disminuyendo la fuerza de sus manos y mirándome con sus ojos brujos. "No tienes que hacer eso". Apenas si escuché su murmullo y comprendí, por su voz y sus manos, que le estaba costando mucho trabajo seguir actuando como un caballero. Quería esto. Al darme cuenta incliné mi cabeza para que mis labios lo rozaran.

"No creo haber tenido tantas ganas de probar algo en mi vida como en este momento" dije contra él provocando que se moviera contra mis labios. Abrí mi boca y con la lengua rocé la parte inferior; volvió a gruñir y recargó la cabeza contra las almohadas. Sonreí al ver su reacción mientras cubría la punta con los labios y mi lengua giraba a su alrededor, dejándome probar lo que había quedado ahí después de haber hecho el amor hace rato. Volví la vista hacia su rostro y vi sus ojos fijos en lo que le estaba haciendo. La intensidad de su mirada me hizo sentir pena un instante, pero desapareció en cuanto lo introduje todo en mi boca, sus ojos giraron en sus órbitas antes de volver a fijarlos en los míos.

Este tipo de actividad nunca me había gustado demasiado, pero ahora mientras marcaba un ritmo con mi boca y lo veía mirarme, empecé a excitarme. Cada uno de los ruidos y gemidos que salían de su cuerpo hacían que me sonrojara más y que la presión entre mis piernas aumentara. Tallé mis piernas una contra otra intentando relajarme un poco mientras mi boca seguía con su misión hasta que lo sentí cerca de mi garganta.

"Bella" alcancé a escuchar que dijo cuando lo único que estaba aún entre mis labios era la punta. Apretó los ojos con fuerza unos instantes antes de hacer una señal de giro con sus dedos. Alcé las ojos mientras lo soltaba de mi boca. Volvió a repetir la señal, parecía que quería que me diese la vuelta.

"Coloca tus piernas de este lado." Dijo dando unas palmadas junto a él sobre la cama. Comprendí lo que quería consiguiendo que un gesto travieso apareciera en mi rostro. Pasé sobre sus piernas y me acosté junto a él, colocando mis piernas sobre su pecho mientras seguía complaciéndolo con mi boca. Sentí sus manos deslizarse sobre mis piernas hasta mi cadera acercándome más a él y nos acomodó sobre nuestros costados.

Pasó un brazo bajo mi cadera mientras el otro alzaba mi pierna y me exponía a él. Lentamente recorrió la parte interna de mi muslo con su mano, haciendo que la emoción que sentía en mi acalorado centro aumentara. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis pliegues y gemí fuerte a su alrededor. Su brazo se apretó contra mi cadera, acercándome más a él mientras su otra mano jugaba con mi inflamado centro.

Sentí el cosquilleo de su pelo contra mi muslo antes de que me cubriese con su boca. Sentía una necesidad frenética por sentir más así que apreté mis caderas contra su boca con más fuerza. La sensación de la succión y el roce en mi centro húmedo era indescriptible; mientras tanto, yo seguía mi trabajo hacia arriba y abajo de él. Nuestras caderas seguían mismo ritmo mientras nos perdíamos en la necesidad de dejarnos ir juntos.

Sentí que se hacía hacia atrás con sus labios apretados alrededor de mi centro, gruñó al mismo tiempo que mi piel se deslizaba entre sus dientes. Los músculos en mi cadera se tensaron y me sentí dejarme ir con la tibieza que se disparaba en mi garganta. Dejó escapar un gruñido animal mientras apretaba sus músculos en un último movimiento dentro de mi boca. Sentía su respiración entrecortada contra mi muslo mientras yo bebía hasta la última gota.

Antes de volver a concentrarse en mí dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro; me encontraba tan cerca antes de que se detuviese que solo hicieron falta unos pases de su lengua para que me llevase hasta el límite. Lo saqué de mi boca y empecé a dar bestias a todo lo largo de su miembro que empezaba a relajarse. En ese momento me llevó a la cima empleando únicamente su boca talentosa. Con mis manos en su cadera para tenerlo pegado a mí, dejé que el fuerte orgasmo recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Cuando lo solté se movió y empezó a besar mi muslo hacia mi estómago hasta que estaba sobre mí. Se recargó en sus hombros y besó mis labios suavemente.

"Ahora sí querrás desayunar?" preguntó Edward acurrucándose contra mi cuello provocando que me riera. Asentí contra su pelo y pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi hombro. Se movió de sobre mí y me ofreció su mano para levantarme de la cama dándome también una bata blanca muy suave, lo que provocó que lo mirara con curiosidad.

"¿Qué siempre tienes batas de mujer por ahí?" le pregunté bromeando, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que quizá no era yo la primer mujer que había triado al barco.

"Alice" dijo disipando mis temores con el brillo de sus ojos. "¿Acaso escuché un dejo de celos en tu voz?" preguntó sonriendo. Levemente apenada, encogí hombros y me di la vuelta ajustando la bata. Me tomó de los hombros y me dio la vuelta lentamente. La imagen juguetona de hace un momento había desaparecido, inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Isabella" susurró, "Eres la única mujer con la que he estado desde que murió mi esposa. No había sentido el deseo de estar con alguien hasta que entraste a mi vida." Dijo mientras cubría mi mejilla con su mano y acercaba mi boca a la suya para besarme. Sentí la honestidad de sus palabras en la emoción que infundía al beso. En ese momento mi pecho se llenó con tal fuerza, que comprendí de inmediato era el amor que empezaba a sentir. Lo tomé con fuerza y le devolví el beso con todo el amor y deseo que había en mi corazón.

Se hizo hacia atrás y me miró, se veía tan tranquilo y en paz, era un contraste enorme a cuando lo conocí en la playa. Busqué en la profundidad de sus ojos esmeralda una señal del amor ye yo sentía. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle pero sabía que no era el momento; necesitaba tiempo para comprender lo que decirle implicaría.

Rompió nuestro contacto visual y sonriendo ligeramente tomó la cinta de mi bata para atarla. Algo había cambiado. Casi podía sentir el cambio en su ánimo, no pude dejar de preguntarme si era lo mejor, o quizá empezaba a arrepentirse por lo que acabábamos de compartir. Soltó mi cinta y rápidamente cerró y ató su bata antes de tomar mi mano para guiarme a cubierta.

En la mesa que habíamos usado en la cena, había puesto un mantel blanco impecable. Había una botella de champán enfrenados y una jarra con jugo de naranja además de varios recipientes con diferentes tipos de fruta. Me guió a la mea y me senté, abrió la botella de champán y se acomodó junto a mí.

"¿Mimosa?" preguntó mientras tomaba mi copa. Asentí feliz mientras ponía un poco de jugo de naranja en la copa y luego la llenó con champán.

"No he tomado una Mimosa desde la boda de mi mamá." le dije mientras emocionada tomaba acopa y me la bebí más rápido de lo que debía. No me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía. Se rió, tomó mi copa y la llenó de nuevo antes de devolvérmela.

"¿Acaso quiere emborracharme Dr. Cullen?" bromeé con el mientras se acercaba y gruñía cerca de mi oído.

"Me fascina que me digas así." Dijo en un susurro profundo antes de dar un leve mordisco a mi oído. Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me aseguré de no olvidar decirle así más adelante.

"¿Qué tenemos para el desayuno?" pregunté mientras quitaba la servilleta que cubría mi plato y descubrí unas crepas.

"¿Las hiciste tú?" pregunté mirándolo sorprendida. Negó apenado con un movimiento de cabeza mientras colocaba su servilleta sobre sus piernas.

"Alice otra vez." Dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo haciendo que se levantara en todas direcciones. Coloqué mi mano en su muslo y lo acaricié unos instantes buscando demostrarle mi agradecimiento por todo lo que había planeado para este viaje.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" dije mientras observaba los recipientes en la mesa. Se acercó y empezó a quitar las tapas, descubriendo gran cantidad de cosas muy apetitosas.

"Primero necesitas la mezcla de quesos" dijo al poner un poco en el centro de cada una de las crepas y esparcirlo. "Luego las enrollas, más o menos como un taco," dijo mientras las enrollaba.

"¿Qué tiene la mezcla de quesos?" pregunté mientras mi dedo recogía lo que había caído en mi plato y lo llevaba a mi boca. Como no me contestaba, lo miré mientras metía el dedo a mi boca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios y miré divertida como movía la cabeza e intentaba contestarme.

"Este.. Queso cottage, queso crema, azúcar y vainilla" dijo mientras tomaba otro recipiente.

"Luego le pones encima la fruta que quieras." dijo al cubrir su crepa con manzanas glaseadas. " No sabía que te gusta, así que traje, frezas, moras azules, zarzamoras y manzana." Señalé las manzanas que estaban en su mano y sonrío al dármelas.

"Debería haberlo adivinado" murmuró muy bajito y tomó la lata de crema batida para poner un poco sobre su desayuno. Sostuvo la lata y con los ojos me preguntó si quería crema. Asentí y el se acercó para poner un un poco sobre mi crepa. No pude resistir la tentación de bromear con él, así que metí mi dedo en la crema y lo acerqué a sus labios. Automáticamente abrió la boca y tomó mi mano con la suya, mientras sensualmente chupaba la crema que cubría mi dedo. Gemí cuando sentí su dedo rozar mis labios dejando algo de la crema dulce sobre ellos. Soltó mi mano y de inmediato su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía que tomó mi labio entre los suyos y lo introdujo a su boca. Al retirarse, me dirigió su sonrisa torcida que que derrite mi corazón y continuó con su desayuno. El gran molón.

Mi mente no dejaba de correr pensando en todo lo que podríamos hacer con la crema batida y menos ropa de la que traíamos puesta. Aclaré mi garganta y tomé mi tenedor intentando concentrarme en algo más que el hombre impresionantemente sexy sentado a mi lado llevando únicamente una bata. Al tomar un bocado de la crepa de queso no pude evitar el pequeño sonido que dejaron escapar mis labios por el sabor.

"Están deliciosas" dije mientras tomaba otro bocado. Comimos en un silencio placentero mientras llenaba mi copa por tercera vez. Empezaba a sentir cómo mi cabeza se llenaba con las burbujas, pero no quería dejar de beber. Edward llenó su copa con solo champán y tomó un largo trabo antes de voltearse hacia mí y besarme el cuello. Las burbujas de su bebida saltaban en de su lengua a mi cuello mientras me besaba, haciéndome reír.

"Hace cosquillas" dije mientras ponía mi barbilla contra mi pecho y me hacía hacia atrás. Me tomó con fuerza y dio otro trago antes de dejar un camino húmedo de mi cuello hasta la clavícula. Dejé escapar un suspiro y mi cabeza se hizo hacia atrás para recargarse en el cojín mientras volvía besándome por el mismo camino. Sería tan fácil acostumbrarme a esto.

"Movámonos al camastro" susurró en mi oído mientras se levantaba tomando mi mano junto con su copa vacía y el champán, me llevó hacia la proa del barco.

Me sentó en el camastro mientras llenaba la copa. Me acomodé cruzando mis piernas y alcé la vista para verlo dando un gran trago a su copa y luego sonreírme seductivamente. Me empezaba a enamorar de esa mirada. Caminó hacia atrás del camastro, bajó el respaldo haciendo que yo quedara acostada y se sentó en la orilla; sus manos se dirigieron al cordón de mi bata. Rápidamente miré a nuestro alrededor un poco preocupada del espectáculo que podríamos dar a alguien.

"No te preocupes, estamos bastante alejados de la costa y el barco más próximo está demasiado lejos para poder ver cualquier cosa." Murmuró mientras abría la bata descubriéndole mi pecho. Desenredé las piernas mientras acercaba la copa a sus labios y se acercaba para besar mi clavícula y luego las curvas de mi busto.

Se hizo hacia atrás y me sonrío tranquilo mientras acercaba la copa y vaciaba un poco de líquido frío en mi estómago. Me sorprendió la sensación fría y sentí un escalofrío mientras el líquido se estancaba en mi ombligo. Rápidamente dejo la copa sobre la cubierta, se agachó y remojó su dedo en el líquido para hacer trazos sobre mi estómago. Me quedé acostada observando cada uno de sus movimientos, paralizada ante lo increíblemente sexy que se veía y en cómo me hacía sentir igual de sexy. Las sensaciones que las burbujas al reventar contra mi piel producían, me estaban volviendo loca. Inclinó la cabeza para sorber el champán de mi estómago y luego pasar la lengua por donde habían estado sus dedos.

Ya había tenido suficiente con sus juegos así que le jalé el pelo hasta que me volteó a ver. Rápidamente para no acobardarme, me moví y lo empujé para que se sentara con las piernas en la cubierta. Me miró con curiosidad pero yo simplemente e sonreí mientras tiraba del cordón de su bata. Mi deseo de él parecía no tener fin.

Con la bata abierta, pude ver que sus muestras de afecto habían tenido el mismo efecto en los dos. Me coloqué en su regazo, mis rodillas a los lados de sus caderas y él firmemente oprimido contra mí. Me envolvió con sus brazos debajo de la bata que aún seguía firme sobre mis hombros; dejé escapar un leve gemido mientras llenaba mi cuello con besos.

"Bella, te necesito de nuevo" dijo mientras yo me movía arriba y abajo frotándome contra él, prometiéndole más. Tomó con fuerza mis caderas en sus manos para guiarme hacia la punta. Sin aviso me dejó caer envolviéndolo. Dejé escapar un chillido mientras nos mantenía unidos, él dentro de mí completamente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con un gruñido mientras pasaba mi pelo detrás de mi hombro y me besaba con suavidad.

"Más que bien" le dije en algo que apenas parecía un murmullo. Edward deslizó sus manos de mi cadera hacia atrás, apretándome suavemente antes de mover sus manos ahora sobre mis piernas hasta mis rodillas, acomodando mis piernas para que lo rodeara con ellas. Me acomodé con él dentro provocando que gimiera mientras nuevamente tomaba mis caderas para acostarme y guiar mis movimientos a que parecieran olas que subían y bajaban envolviéndolo.

La profundidad que sus movimientos alcanzaron en mí, me hacía sentir como olas que iban y venían cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo. Sus manos me masajeaban la espalda y un poco más abajo con cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo empujé con suavidad y él se hizo hacia atrás recargándose en sus brazos, dejándome admirar sus fuertes músculos que se contraían con cada movimiento que hacía. Mis manos recorrían su pecho, hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras yo seguía los movimientos que me había enseñado con anterioridad. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y yo me acerqué a besar los tendones en su cuello mientras sentía cómo mi orgasmo venía rápido e intenso.

Busqué unirme más a él y literalmente vi estrellas mientras las sensaciones del clímax recorrían mi cuerpo entero. Justo cuando me dejaba caer al vacío sus manos se colocaban de nuevo en mi cadera, moviéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ayudándome a disfrutar el placer y el éxtasis que sentía. Cuando empecé a volver a la calma, me volvió a jalar hacia él con fuerza, de sus labios perfectos escapó mi nombre mientras me llenaba. Me rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y me acercó más a él, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Permanecimos ahí sentados, envueltos uno en el otro, hasta que nuestra respiración volvió a ser normal.

Se hizo hacia atrás y me miró con miedo en los ojos. Empecé a sentir pánico y mis ojos se abrieron, preguntándome que lo había llevado a reaccionar así. Regresó su cabeza a mi hombro y me abrazó con fuerza mientras movía la cabeza ligeramente.

"Lo siento tanto Bella" ¿De qué diablos se está disculpando? El pánico en mí crecía mientras me hacía para atrás obligándolo a mirarme.

"¿Por qué? ¿De que te estás disculpando?" le pregunté viendo sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

"No pensé en cuidarnos" dijo y yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. "Todo este tiempo en lo único que estaba pensando era en enterrarme, estar dentro de ti." Volvió a mover la cabeza antes de ponerla de nuevo en mi hombro. "Lo siento tanto" volvió a murmurar. Por fin comprendí lo que quería decir y no pude evitar reírme. Lo que empezó suave se volvió un ataque de carcajadas. Edward me miraba perplejo.

"Esa no era la reacción que esperaba" dijo antes de volverme a acercar a él y regresar su cabeza a mi hombro nuevamente. Me logré tranquilizar y lo moví para que me viera a los ojos.

"Me hice cargo de eso. Estoy tomando la píldora." le dije mientras besaba sus labios suavemente. Sentí como se tranquilizaba pues su cuerpo se relajó en un instante.

"De todas formas tendría que haberlo pensado." dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el camastro empujando mis piernas contra las de él y acomodándome contra su cuerpo. Estaba acostada sobre su pecho con mis piernas a sus lados, él aún estaba dentro de mí, aún no del todo relajado. Me moví un poco y sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas para detenerme.

"Detente o mañana estarás adolorida" dijo mientras daba un suave masaje a mis caderas. Gemí mientras trabajaba para aflojar los pequeños nudos musculares que se habían empezado a formar gracias a lo que habíamos hecho hace unos momentos. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi espalda haciéndome gemir de nuevo cuando encontró otro punto adolorido.

"Amor estás toda embarada." dijo con cariño mientras me retiraba de él y me acostaba boca abajo en el camastro de junto. "Espera, sé cómo arreglar esto." Se levantó de un salto ajustando su bata antes de dirigirse bajo la cubierta. Regresó unos minutos más tardes con una botella en la mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté mientras se sentaba a mi lado y sacaba mis brazos de la bata.

"Es aceite bronceador" dijo mientras me quitaba la bata de la espalda. "Lo siento, es lo mejor que pude encontrar a la mitad del océano."

Le ayudé a quitarme la bata y quité mi pelo de la espalda mientras vaciaba aceite en sus manos para ponerlo en mi espalda en largos y suaves movimientos. Sus manos trabajaron primero en mis hombros, bajando por mi espalda, me sentía en el paraíso del masaje. Me pregunté un instante dónde habría aprendido a hacer esto, luego concluí que salir con un médico tenía sus ventajas. Pensar en que más podrían hacer sus manos mágicas me provocó escalofríos.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No lo estoy haciendo muy fuerte?" preguntó disminuyendo la presión.

"No, está perfecto." dije mientras lentamente me terminaba de quitar la bata. Suspiré satisfecha sin que me importara en lo absoluto que alguien pasara en otro barco y me viese. Pensé escuchar un pequeño gruñido antes de que se inclinara para susurrarme al oído."

"Tienes un trasero perfecto" dijo mientras sus manos lo recorrían y pasaban por abajo para regresar por los lados. "Hermoso" susurró antes de moverse hacia mis piernas. Unos minutos después me pidió que me volteara y yo con gusto obedecí.

Edward se sentó sobre la cubierta, tomó cada uno de mis pies en sus manos masajeandolos completos. Dio un beso a la punta de mi pie antes de regresar a mis piernas para dedicarles la misma atención que había dado a la parte de atrás. Gruñí y alcé la vista hacia él un poco apenada mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre mis muslos deteniéndose justo antes de tocarme donde más quería. Amplió su sonrisa y pasó por mis caderas hacia el estómago.

"Luego me encargo de esa parte" dijo con un gesto tierno. No le dedicó demasiado tiempo a mi estómago antes de dirigirse a mi busto, sentí el peso de sus manos que rodeaba mis pezones haciendo que se endurecieran. Lentamente masajeó la parte de arriba y luego mis hombros. Me sentía como gelatina cuando terminó y se inclinó para darme un beso en la nariz.

"¿No te gustaría bajar a tierra?" me preguntó mientras me cubría con la bata. Mis labios decidieron hacer un puchero y el se rió de mi expresión.

"¿No podemos ir bajo cubierta y encontrar algo qué hacer?" le pregunté con una sonrisa sensual, deseando que aceptara mi propuesta. Me miró mientras meditaba mi propuesta antes de agacharse y besarme.

"No deseo otra cosa que mantenerte en cama durante todo el viaje." dijo mientras me besaba con fuerza, dejándome sentir su deseo antes de alejarse. "Pero, prometí a los chicos que si obedecían a Alice, les llevaría algo del puerto."

"No podemos decepcionar laos chicos." dije con un pequeño resoplido mientras me ponía bien la bata. Antes que me pudiera levantar, me había tomado por la cintura y me sostenía cerca de él.

"No tenemos que tardarnos demasiado." dijo Edward con una promesa de qué mas podríamos hacer.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar dos cosas. Pensé que había dado una pista clara en el capítulo anterior, sin decirlo abiertamente. Edward compró el barco DESPUÉS de la muerte de Tanya. Dije que necesitaba que fuese automático pues era para el y los chicos. Por lo tanto, no tiene ningún recuerdo de Tanya.**

**Para aquellos que no conozcan California. El muelle en Santa Cruz Beach tiene in pequeño parque temático, justo frente a la bahía de Monterrey/ Pacific Grove. Hay fotos en la página web de la autora.**

**AHORA ALIMENTEN MI ADICCIÓN Y ESCRIBAN SU REVIEW POR FAVOR.**


	21. 21 Deseo a una estrella

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Jayeliwood y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es propietaria de todo lo de Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo veintiuno – Deseo a una estrella

**Bella Swan-Black**

Debido al pequeño tamaño de la ducha, me estaba duchando sola, lo que era probablemente bueno ya que parecía no poder quitar mis manos del atractivo hombre que actualmente nos estaba llevando hasta el puerto de Santa Cruz. Suspiré internamente mientras me daba prisa en mi ducha con hilitos de agua. Cuando Edward salió se disculpó por la falta de presión pero dijo que era una de las cosas que se sacrifican por pasar tiempo solos en la hermosa bahía. Honestamente, no registré lo que él dijo al principio porque parecía no poder alejar mis pensamientos de succionar cada gota de agua que había en su pecho. La toalla que colgaba baja de sus caderas no me ayudaba a concentrarme, así que cuando me dijo como hacer funcionar la ducha, yo solo asentí. Ahora estaba pagando por mi falta de atención porque estoy segura de que él mencionó un truco para que el agua saliera más fuerte.

Salí y me puse un nuevo bikini azul que compré el verano pasado pero que nunca había tenido oportunidad de llevar. Me miré a mí misma en el espejo y noté cada imperfección de mi cuerpo. No había muchas pero conocía cada marca que había aparecido mágicamente desde que tuve a mi hijo y no pude evitar sentirme un poco cohibida por llevar algo tan revelador. Me di la vuelta, intentando alcanzar mi bolsa cuando sentí un par de manos frías deslizarse alrededor de mi estómago.

"Amo ese color contra tu piel," susurró contra mi cuello, haciéndome estremecerme. Él rió levemente y se alejó.

"Ya hemos atracado, así que tan pronto como estés lista podemos coger un taxi hasta el paseo marítimo," dijo Edward mientras sus ojos se movían por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sonrojar por la intensidad de su mirada. Sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera aclararse y luego me sonrió.

"Probablemente debería esperar en la cubierta porque si me quedo aquí abajo…" arrastró la frase provocativamente, calentando aún más mis mejillas.

Cuando me dejó sola me incliné y saqué un vestido de mi bolsa. Lo pasé sobre mi cabeza y luego me puse mis sandalias. Pasé el cepillo por mi pelo, me hice una coleta con mis mechones mojados y luego fui a la cubierta. Edward me sonrió cuando emergí de abajo y extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar por la escalerilla. Una vez que estuvimos en el muelle, fuimos rápidamente a la oficina principal del puerto para registrarnos. Solo pasó un momento hasta que subimos a un taxi.

Fue un camino corto hasta el parque marítimo. Cuando llegamos, Edward me ayudó a bajar del taxi y yo me quedé impresionada por la vista frente a mí. Había montañas rusas de madera de estilo antiguo que parecían un poco intimidantes y luego bastantes montañas rusas modernas. Había una enorme noria al fondo que captó inmediatamente mi atención y empecé a sentirme un poco mareada. Edward apretó mi mano y yo le miré, con una chispa en los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó mirando por el parque, intentando entender que me tenía tan entusiasmada.

"¡La noria!" dije con un grito y un pequeño salto. Él rió y me acercó a su lado.

"Yo esperaba que pudiéramos montar en la montaña rusa," dijo mientras movía la cabeza hacia la amenazante montaña rusa de madera. Mi estómago cayó automáticamente con el pensamiento de mi muerte inminente. Él rió de nuevo por mi expresión.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, la pequeña sonrisa todavía jugaba en sus labios.

"En realidad yo no… quiero decir, lo haré pero…" Dejé salir un largo suspiro. "¿Podemos solo empezar por la pequeña?" pregunté, suplicándole con mis ojos para que entendiera que ese tipo de atracciones no eran realmente lo mío. Gracias a Dios, él entendió mi angustia por su idea y asintió.

"Cualquier cosa que quieras, Bella," dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba el dorso de mi mano a sus labios, besándolo. Le di un apretón a su mano para dejarle saber que apreciaba su sacrificio.

El parque marítimo era un lugar de colores vibrantes emplazado directamente en la playa, mirando hacia la Bahía de Monterey. Lo bueno de ello era que es abierto; cualquiera podía entrar desde la playa y disfrutar de las atracciones, los juegos y el ambiente como de carnaval. Íbamos cogidos de la mano mientras pasábamos por las puertas de entrada y hasta el puesto de los tickets.

Edward pidió un rollo de tickets después de que decidimos que no había demasiadas atracciones en las que queríamos montar. Luego cogió mi mano otra vez y fue hacia la noria. No había cola y subimos rápidamente a la atracción. Edward envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor y me llevó a su pecho mientras subíamos más y más hasta el cielo.

"Es hermoso," dije cuando paramos arriba y teníamos una perfecta vista de la bahía. Sentí a Edward tirar suavemente de mi coleta.

"Sí, muy hermoso," susurró, su aliento calentó la piel de mi cuello. "Pero no se compara contigo." Dejó un beso debajo de mi oído y luego lo tomó entra sus labios, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Los halagos eran demasiado que aguantar, pero no pude negar la sinceridad de su voz, así que lo dejé pasar.

Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde hablando mientras andábamos por el parque, eventualmente fuimos a la playa, donde encontramos un buen lugar alejado de la multitud y nos sentamos. Hablamos sobre nuestros hijos, nuestras esperanzas, y nuestros sueños para su futuro. Más de una vez me di cuenta de que sus planes nos incluían a Seth y a mí.

Volvimos al parque y pasamos por el Coconut Grove y el Neptune's Kingdom. Edward parecía un niño en una tienda de golosinas mientras tiraba de mí por las puertas principales. El lugar era ruidoso, los sonidos de todos los juegos nos rodeaban. Hacia el fondo había un billar pero lo que parecía entusiasmarle más era la mesa de hockey de aire. Reí por su entusiasmo mientras él llenaba la máquina de cuartos de dólar y me sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Sabes jugar?" preguntó mientras deslizaba la maza a su lado de la mesa. Yo sonreí satisfecha y asentí.

"Por supuesto, y voy a patearte el trasero," dije retándole. Él rió y creí haber oído algo como 'no va a pasar' antes de que lanzara el disco a través de la mesa hasta mí.

Este era un juego en el que me sentía confiada. Siempre ganaba contra Jake y la mayoría de los chicos de La Push cuando jugábamos en la taberna local. Eventualmente, vi que él tenía más talento de lo que le había concedido.

Jugamos una y otra vez, punto a punto y al final estábamos empatados. Yo tenía el disco y lo hice rebotar a un lado tan fuerte como pude y luego zigzagueó hacia la portería de Edward. Él lo desvió fácilmente y lo lanzó en mi camino. Seguimos haciendo lanzamientos hasta que eventualmente entró de golpe en mi portería.

"¡No!" grité mientras lanzaba mi maza al medio de la mesa. Le vi bailando en su sitio por haberme ganado. No pude evitar gruñirle desde el otro lado de la mesa. Él me miró, un poco divertido, y rápidamente llegó a mí, tomándome en sus fuertes brazos. Le empujé no queriendo que él se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente. Lo admito, tengo mal perder.

Él rió y me apretó más mientras yo continuaba empujándole. "Eso no ha sido naaaaaada justo," lloriqueé mientras él se inclinaba y besaba mis labios.

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta e ir al juego de pistolas láser?" preguntó, ignorando completamente mi lloriqueo. Tenía que concedérselo, él no se regodeó. Si hubiera sido Jake, le habría oído durante semanas. Me derretí en sus brazos y le perdoné instantáneamente por ser bueno en todo.

"No," respondí a su pregunta esperando que no se decepcionara. "Preferiría volver alguna vez con los niños y repetir toda la experiencia. Pistolas láser, bolos, mini-golf," dije las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos y él asintió.

"Sí, Tony estaba muy decepcionado porque iba a perdérselo," dijo Edward y supe que él también los quería ahí. No creía que pudiera quererle más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Había algo extremadamente atractivo en un hombre que amaba a sus hijos.

Volvimos a salir al sol y decidimos que deberíamos intentar conseguir los regalos que les habíamos prometido a los niños. Vagamos por las pequeñas tiendas y encontramos una pulsera de nácar para Elizabeth y luego fuimos a los puestos de juegos.

Los feriantes intentaban llamar nuestra atención mientras pasábamos por los juegos, pero Edward parecía buscar algo específico. Pasamos por muchos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras declinaba jugar a cualquier juego. De repente una sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras me llevaba rápidamente a un juego al final.

"Hey, guapa," me saludó un caballero en el juego mientras pasábamos. Sonreí, sabiendo que estaba bromeando y rápidamente miré a Edward, que también tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba aliviada porque él se hubiera tomado bien el inocente flirteo. Jake se habría puesto como loco con un comentario así, incluso si venía de un hombre lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi padre.

"¿Vas a hacer que tu viejo hombre te gane un premio?" me preguntó mientras evaluaba a Edward y le sonreía. "No lo sé," dijo mientras continuaba con la broma. "Me parece horriblemente escuálido y se necesita a alguien con un buen conocimiento en baseball para ganar en mi juego."

"Creo que puede con ello," dije con un pequeño guiño antes de volverme a Edward. "¿Crees que puedes ganarme un premio, Eddie?" Escuché un pequeño gruñido desde su pecho mientras sacaba su cartera y le daba cinco dólares. Luego me volvió a mirar con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

"¿Cuál quieres?" preguntó confiado mientras movía la mano hacia todos los animales de las estanterías. Encontré el más grande que había y apunté al oso rosa.

"Ese," dije y le sonreí inocentemente, sabiendo que probablemente le costaría unas cuantas veces de lanzamiento perfecto el conseguirlo y esperando secretamente que se tragara esa sonrisa confiada.

"Bueno, hermosa dama, ese será bastante difícil de conseguir," dijo el feriante mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativamente. "No sé si tu hombre puede con el reto."

"Deme las bolas, viejo," gruñó Edward, haciendo reír al trabajador mientras ponía tres bolas frente a Edward. Él tenía que echar abajo tres botellas de metal y supe por experiencia que era casi imposible hacer que cayeran las tres a la vez.

Edward me quitó del camino suavemente y luego se preparó. Lanzó la bola tan fuerte que chocó contra la botella de arriba y cayó de la mesa. Sin embargo, las otras dos se quedaron de pie. El feriante rió por lo bajo y sacudió su cabeza.

"Todo fuerza, no puntería," dijo mientras volvía a colocar las botellas para Edward. Determinación pura pasó por los ojos de Edward mientras cogía la siguiente bola y se concentraba en el objetivo. Tuve que sonreír por las similitudes que vi en Edward con Tony en ese momento.

Echó su brazo atrás y la lanzó al pilar de botellas solo para echar dos abajo mientras que la última temblaba al borde de la mesa. El feriante hizo un ruido de decepción con su lengua.

"¡Vamos, hombre! ¿No se merece tu chica ese oso rosa?" dijo, alentando a Edward.

"Te diré que…" dijo el feriante mientras le pedía a Edward que se acercara. "Me das otros cinco y si puedes tirar esas tres botellas en el próximo lanzamiento, te daré ese oso rosa," dijo mientras me guiñaba. Edward asintió dejando otro billete y cogió la última bola.

La lanzó levemente hacia arriba, cogiéndola mientras pensaba sobre lo que iba a hacer. No pude hacer nada más que quedarme quieta y mirarle, ensimismada por los gráciles movimientos de sus brazos mientras cogía la bola. Si era honesta conmigo misma, tenía que admitir que verle lanzar la bola era muy excitante para mí. La mirada de confianza en su cara y la forma en que sus brazos se flexionaban mientras se movía era una enorme tentación. Era difícil no agarrarle por los pantalones y arrastrarle de vuelta al barco.

Vi con la respiración contenida como lanzaba la última bola. No pude alejar mis ojos de la forma en que su espalda se contraía mientras lanzaba la bola con todas sus fuerzas. El feriante aplaudió y cogió su micrófono, anunciando que Edward me había ganado el oso de peluche. La sonrisa de Edward era contagiosa mientras me daba el botín de su conquista, pero todo lo que yo quería eran sus labios en los míos.

Imaginé que una recompensa por ganar era la excusa perfecta para tenerle en mis brazos de nuevo así que envolví mi brazo libre alrededor de su cintura y le acerqué. Sus ojos brillaban de placer por ganar el barato oso y yo encontré rápidamente sus labios mientras mi mano se deslizaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts caquis. El gimió cuando me alejé, moviendo mis labios a su oído para poder decirle exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo.

"Creo que es hora de volver al barco. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha encendido mirarte," susurré roncamente. Él me apretó más cerca a él y pasó sus labios por mi cuello, una pequeña risita escapaba de sus labios.

"Abajo chica," bromeó y luego besó mi sien. No pude resistir la sugerencia que contenían esas dos palabras.

"Será un placer," dije traviesamente. Le escuché tomar aire mientras la risita moría en su garganta, dándose cuenta de todo lo que yo estaba implicando. Gruñó bajo en su pecho, haciéndolo vibrar, pude sentir en sus shorts la obvia reacción a la imagen que había plantado en su cabeza.

"Isabella," avisó, pero todavía continuó apretándome. "Estás jugando con fuego." Me alejé paro pasé mi mano inocentemente por su prominente erección provocando que él se estremeciera con mi toque.

"Provocadora," acusó con una sonrisa para dejarme saber que no estaba enfadado. Sacudí la cabeza y me puse de puntillas hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos.

"Solo es provocación si no planeas seguir con ello," dije mientras me alejaba con lo que esperaba que fuera una sexy sonrisa en mi cara. Él se tensó incluso más y yo intenté contener la risita que luchaba por salir cuando me di cuenta de que el tranquilo y calmado doctor estaba nervioso.

Pasamos otra hora en los juegos hasta que tuvimos cosas para los niños. Edward jugó al juego de pinchar globos hasta que ganó una serpiente para Seth. Él rió cuando me la dio diciendo que ahora Seth no tendría una excesiva necesidad de meter más reptiles en la casa. _Si solo fuera a ser así._

Le reté en el juego de los globos de agua y le gané, para desgracia suya. Elegí un pequeño oso con un jersey de los Giants para Anthony.

"¿Estás lista para volver al puerto?" preguntó e intenté no parecer ansiosa cuando asentí. "He pensado que podríamos cenar pronto y luego volver a Monterey." Gemí internamente por la idea de volver a casa. Este viaje había sido increíble y no quería que terminara. Sin embargo, yo tenía que ir a trabajar temprano así que teníamos que volver esta noche.

Encontramos rápidamente un taxi y antes de dejar nuestros premios en el barco fuimos al restaurante Johnny's Harborside. Edward le pidió a la anfitriona una pequeña mesa en el fondo, lejos de la multitud. Él puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me llevó a nuestra mesa. La cena fue silenciosa e íntima pero también con un nerviosismo entre líneas. Me pregunté como cambiarían las cosas cuando volviéramos al mundo real.

"Edward, ¿cuáles son los planes cuando volvamos a casa?" pregunté mientras el camarero se llevaba nuestros platos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó mientras dejaba su servilleta en la mesa y me miraba levemente nervioso.

"Me refiero a nosotros."

"Oh… uh, eso depende de lo que tu quieras."

"No quiero presionarte en lo que yo quiero," susurré, sintiéndome cohibida porque él evitara responder mi pregunta.

"Bueno, ¿quieres continuar…?" paró y miró a su regazo. Mis emociones estaban a flor de piel y no pude evitar decir mis miedos.

"¿Continuar qué? ¿Acostarme contigo? ¿Volver a ser amigos? ¿Qué?" A veces no tengo filtro, pero estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez él se arrepentía de lo que habíamos compartido. Él parecía muy atento y dulce, como si esto fuera el comienzo de algo más. Pero luego cuando le pido que me diga donde va esto, se calla completamente como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quiere. Podía sentir las lágrimas empezar a formarse y me las tragué.

"Bella, no," declaró y tomó mi mano en la suya. Su dulce toque me recordó lo que posiblemente podía perder y no pude evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por la esquina de mi ojo. Sus ojos se pusieron tristes mientras alejaba la lágrima con sus dedos. Me di la vuelta, no queriendo que él presenciara como me venía abajo. Él ahuecó su mano en mi mejilla y llevó mi cara a la suya.

"Bella," susurró y escuché la angustia en su voz. "Me encantaría continuar esta… lo que sea que es, cuando lleguemos a casa. No tengo intención de dejarte ir." Él llevó mi cara más cerca de la suya y yo le dejé, porque no quería nada más que creer lo que él había dicho. Sus labios rozaron tiernamente los míos antes de que se alejara para mirarme a los ojos.

"Tengo que ser honesto contigo," dijo Edward, alejando la mirada un momento para reunir sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y lo que vi en sus ojos me confundió incluso más.

"Yo… yo no sé que estoy haciendo," admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. "A veces solo puedo pensar en ti y lo que has traído a mi vida. Quiero esto. Quiero más." Su pulgar frotó pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano en un gesto consolador.

"Pero luego otras veces me siento malditamente culpable por quererte, por querer más." Llevó mi mano a su cara y la pasó por su mejilla antes de besar mis nudillos dulcemente. El acto era muy íntimo y él parecía hacerlo por instinto, sin pensarlo.

"Me siento culpable por seguir adelante y luego me siento culpable por sentirme culpable por seguir adelante," dijo con una oscura risita que sonó muy extraña viniendo de su normalmente dulce comportamiento. "Bella, tú mereces que me de completamente a ti y no sé por cuanto tiempo podré dártelo." Sus ojos me suplicaban que entendiera. Ahora que todas sus cartas estaban sobre la mesa y que él estaba completamente expuesto a mí, sentí que ese pequeño golpe de amor empezaba a crecer.

"Edward, no espero que te olvides de tu pasado."

"Sé eso. Has sido muy comprensiva," acordó.

"Entonces no lo entiendo."

"Bella, yo amaba mucho a mi mujer. Nunca pensé que encontraría otro amor como ese de nuevo," dijo en voz baja. "Y aquí estoy, sentado contigo, una mujer que hace que mi corazón se acelere cuando escucho tu voz. Alguien a quien no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, nunca. Cuando tú estás lejos, me siento vacío, y cuando estás cerca, que quiero más cerca aún."

"Me estoy enamorando fuertemente de ti y eso me asusta. Me hace pensar que tal vez no amé a Tanya lo suficiente si puedo sentir tantas cosas por ti," admitió y mi dolor desapareció por la confusión por la que él ha estado pasando.

"No tienes que comparar lo que sientes por mí con lo que sentías por Tanya," intenté tranquilizarle. "No tienes que reemplazarla conmigo." Quería desesperadamente que él entendiera que no me sentía amenazada por su pasada relación. "Te lo he dicho antes. No necesito todo tu corazón. Necesitas guardar una parte para la madre de tus hijos. Lo entiendo y estoy bien con ello. Yo tomaré lo que sea que tú estés dispuesto a darme." ¿De verdad estaba bien con eso? Ahora no me sentía como que estuviera tomando un segundo lugar en su vida. ¿Me sentiría de esa manera después?

"No puedo evitar pensar que eso no es justo para ti." Él reconoció lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo y por eso me di cuenta de que él solo estaba intentando ponerme primero. _Por encima de sus propios sentimientos._

"Edward, yo me preocuparé por mí. Si lo único que puedes darme son fines de semana como este, los tomaré felizmente." Tiró de mi mano hasta que estaba levantada y luego me sentó en su regazo. Acarició mi pelo y luego me besó suavemente.

"Puedo hacer más que fines de semana," susurró mientras besaba mi cuello. "Te he dicho que quiero más, Bella. Te quiero cerca todo el tiempo. Te quiero con mi familia. Quiero tu amistad. Te quiero en mi cama. Quiero tu corazón," susurró la última frase tan en voz baja que no estaba segura de haberle escuchado correctamente antes de que besara mis labios tiernamente.

Me sentí mejor sabiendo porqué él dudaba en poner en palabras lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Él estaba asustado de hacerme daño si progresábamos más. No pude decirle que ya era demasiado tarde para mí. Ya estaba enamorada de él. Me di cuenta de que eso sería una declaración que solo complicaría más las cosas. Hasta que él esté listo para darme todo lo que quedaba de su corazón, no podía presionarle.

El camarero nos llevó nuestra cuenta y yo estaba tan absorta en el hombre frente a mí que no me avergonzó estar en su regazo en un restaurante lleno de gente. Nada más importaba excepto él y yo. Nosotros… juntos.

Volvimos al barco y Edward nos tuvo navegando por la bahía en poco tiempo. Nos acurrucamos juntos en los sillones y vimos como el sol se hundía en el horizonte.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Qué te parece quedarnos una noche más en el barco," preguntó y mi corazón se saltó un latido, pensando que podíamos tener una noche más juntos antes de volver a la realidad. La idea era atractiva pero había demasiados factores que considerar.

"Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo por la mañana y Seth tiene que ir al colegio," dije a regañadientes. Él sacó su teléfono, marcó rápidamente un número y luego puso el altavoz.

"Hola Edward," respondió Alice con su optimista voz de siempre.

"Um, Ally, mi querida hermana…" Edward empezó a hacerle la pelota y no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita.

"Te quedas, ¿verdad?" dijo Alice en un tono divertido.

"Sí. Si no te importa cuidar de los niños. Quiero decir, si es demasiado…" Se estremeció levemente cuando empezó a retractarse, no queriendo que ella se sintiera obligada.

"No, de algún modo me imaginé que esto iba a pasar…" admitió Alice.

"Así que, ¿no te importa llevar a los niños al colegio por la mañana?" Su voz sonó dudosa y yo estaba igual que él. No quería imponerle a Alice más de lo que ya habíamos hecho.

"Por supuesto que no, Edward," sonó exasperada por la presunción de que ella estaba cansada de los niños. No pude aguantarlo más y la risita escapó. "Le llevaré a Bella algo para cambiarse antes de ir a trabajar." Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Gracias, Alice," intervine.

"Sí, gracias Alice," dijo Edward después de mí.

"Sin problemas hermano mayor, pero tienes que saber esto…" dijo y casi pude ver el halo que apareció encima de su cabeza. "¡Me debes una GRANDE!" Edward rió después de que nos despedimos.

"Así que… parece que tenemos otra noche," me dijo mientras su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda.

"Mmhmm." Moví mi cabeza de su hombro y besé su cuello. "Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer?" pregunté inocentemente. La sonrisa de Edward era amplia mientras me inmovilizaba en el sillón.

"Una vez que volvamos," dijo mientras besaba mi mandíbula. "Voy a echar el ancla." Llenó mi cuello de besos. "¿Sabes porqué voy a echar el ancha y no a atracar en el muelle?" preguntó con voz ronca y todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir mi cabeza mientras el ponía su cara frente a la mía.

"Porque, Isabella…" Besó mis labios ligeramente. "Planeo hacerte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez." Contuve el aliento por la promesa de su declaración. "No quiero que nadie oiga esos hermosos sonido que tu haces. Son solo para mí."

"Míos," susurró contra mi boca, antes de besarme fuertemente. Me derretí debajo de él mientras él me presionaba más fuerte contra el sillón. Su rodilla entró en contacto con la ahora mojada parte de abajo de mi bikini. No pude evitar frotarme contra él, ganándome un profundo gemido de él cuando mis manos encontraron el bulto en sus pantalones. Él se alejó y se sentó sobre sus talones. _¡Como puede tener tanto maldito autocontrol!_ Bufé irritada por su alejamiento. Él acarició mi mejilla y me miró desde encima de mí con el mismo fuego en sus ojos que yo estaba sintiendo en mi cuerpo.

"Una hora. Deberíamos estar de vuelta en Monterey en una hora." Sonó como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo más que a mí. Yo asentí en comprensión y él se levantó rápidamente y fue al timón. Yo me froté las piernas juntas, queriendo liberarme desesperadamente de la sensación pulsante que tenía entre mis piernas. Me rendí, sabiendo que la única liberación que tendría sería después de que hubiéramos echado el ancla.

El sol había desaparecido finalmente en el horizonte y estaba empezando a oscurecer. Me preguntaba como podría moverme por la cubierta si tropezar con algo cuando el barco se iluminó de repente. Levanté la vista y pequeñas luces centelleaban en los bordes de la cubierta y el en el mástil. Me senté en silencio impresionada por la belleza de las luces bailando sobre el agua. Según nos acercábamos a la costa, podía sentir mi cuerpo empezar a reaccionar por la anticipación del resto de la tarde. Oí el ancla caer y dejé salir un largo suspiro cuando los brazos de Edward me rodearon de nuevo.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres ir abajo?" preguntó en voz baja en mi oído.

"¿Podemos dormir aquí? ¿Tal vez traer algunas mantas?" pregunté esperanzada. "Es tan bonito con las estrellas y las luces que pensé…" Él capturó mi boca en un beso abrasador e inmediatamente dejó de importarme donde nos quedáramos.

"Eso sería perfecto," susurró contra mi boca antes de levantarme. "Ha sido tan buen día que no debería hacer mucho frío esta noche." Me llevó abajo y yo cogí las mantas de la cama mientras que él cogió un par de bolsas de dormir. Llevamos todo a la cubierta y él desabrochó las dos bolsas de dormir y las abrochó juntas haciendo una bolsa grande. Yo puse los edredones para tener más relleno en el sillón y luego él los cubrió con las bolsas de dormir.

Los dos nos quedamos un momento en un silencio incómodo, uno frente al otro, con el sillón separándonos. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente que hacer después. Finalmente, él empezó a reír lo que me hizo a mí sonreír ampliamente por la estupidez de la situación. Los dos habíamos visto, tocado o probado cada pulgada del otro pero aquí estábamos, como dos adolescentes virginales, sin saber como proceder. Finalmente, él vino y me tomó en sus brazos.

"Desnúdate y acuéstate, yo volveré en un minuto," susurró seductoramente en mi oído, recodándome que él era de todo menos inocente. Me liberó rápidamente y desapareció en la cubierta inferior. Me deshice de mi niebla inducida por Edward y me quité toda la ropa. Sintiéndome un poco expuesta por estar desnuda en la proa de su barco, me metí rápidamente bajo las mantas y esperé ansiosamente a que él volviera.

Unos minutos después escuché el suave sonido de la música clásica que venía de algunos altavoces que estaban en la cubierta. Me tumbé sobre mi espalda y miré las estrellas y me pregunté como me había echo tan afortunada para tener a Edward en mi vida. Sonreí cuando vi una estrella pasar por el oscuro cielo; automáticamente me recordó a un poema que había memorizado para una clase de discursos que había dado en la universidad. Cerré mis ojos brevemente y me perdí en la belleza del poema, imaginando a Edward mientras susurraba los primeros versos en voz alta.

"_Last night when I looked up at a star_

_I thought to myself, how beautiful, yet so far._

_I took a breath and I sighed_

_As I sat and closed my eyes._

_This wish that came from within my heart_

_Was for us to no longer be apart._

_To no longer dream of being within your embrace,_

_To be able to look up and see your face."_

Fui sorprendida y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí los labios de Edward presionados contra los míos. Él se estaba inclinando hacia abajo sobre mí, llevando solo un par de bóxers negros.

"Lo siento, amor. No lo pude resistir," dijo en un susurro mientras echaba atrás la bolsa de dormir y se acostaba. "Por favor, sigue." Me aclaré la garganta, ligeramente avergonzada por haber sido pillada. Cuando yo dudé demasiado tiempo, él terminó el último verso por mí.

"_To hear the words that are oh so true,_

_Te ones that I say, I love you._

_That is the wish that lies within my heart;_

_The one for us to no longer be apart."_

Susurró con su voz aterciopelada mientras estaba tumbado a mi lado perfectamente quieto, mirando al cielo. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y yo empecé a sentir un poco de pánico por el silencio. Él dejó salir un largo suspiro y yo cerré los ojos esperando que llegara el rechazo. Él se movió a mi lado y pude sentir su peso presionado contra mi lado, su dulce aliento haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla.

Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron por mi hombro mientras alejaban el pelo. Inclinándose hacia abajo, presionó sus labios firmemente en mi hombro.

"¿Tú qué deseas, mi hermosa Bella?" dijo mientras continuaba probando y acariciando con su nariz mi hombro.

"Solo a ti," susurré, diciéndole verdaderamente lo que había en mi corazón.

"Me tienes," dijo mientras rodaba encima de mí. Sus rodillas separaron mis piernas de manera que pudiera acomodarse entre ellas. Sentí la tela de sus bóxers rozar mis muslos y mis manos fueron automáticamente a sus caderas. Él puso sus manos encima de las mías y juntos los quitamos de su cuerpo. Me besó dulcemente antes de entrar lentamente en mí.

Yo envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y le sujeté fuertemente mientras él me hacía el amor como la primera vez. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía mucho más personal. Puse todos mis recién encontrados sentimientos en cada una de mis acciones y él respondió como si le estuviera hablando directamente a mi corazón. Acarició y apreció cada parte de mi cuerpo en las tempranas horas de la mañana. Mi último pensamiento antes de dormir fue como esperaba que mi deseo se hiciera realidad.

**N/T**

En primer lugar os dejo la traducción del poema:

_Anoche cuando miré una estrella_

_Pensé para mí misma, que hermosa, pero que lejana._

_Tomé aire y suspiré_

_Mientras me sentaba y cerraba los ojos._

_El deseo que vino de mi corazón_

_Fue que nosotros no estuviéramos separados más._

_No tener que soñar más con estar en tu abrazo,_

_Poder levantar la vista y ver tu cara._

_Escuchar las palabras que son oh tan ciertas,_

_Esas que yo digo, te amo._

_Ese es el deseo que está en mi corazón;_

_El que dice que no estemos separados más._

Os dejo la dirección de la web en la que están las fotos y los videos, me lo han pedido varias veces, pero me ha sido imposible contestar, xD. Aquí lo dejo: http: // www . freewebs . com / obsessingoveredward/

Besos.

* * *

**N/A**

**No la ha hecho gritar… aún. En el próximo capitulo estoy segura de que lo hará. LOL. Era demasiado dulce para hacer algo travieso.**

**Para todos esos lectores impacientes que quieren que Edward supere lo de su mujer y siga adelante. ¡SED PACIENTES! Frecuentemente me llegan PMs preguntando que pasaría si Edward hubiera conocido a Bella antes que a Tanya. Dejadme decir que creo totalmente que Edward y Bella son almas gemelas, así que no hay duda de que él habría elegido a Bella antes que a Tanya si las hubiera conocido a la vez. Sin embargo, en esta historia, la vida los lleva por diferentes caminos. ¿Significa eso que Edward no amará a Bella tanto como lo hace en los libros? ¡NO! Él solo tiene otras prioridades y sentimientos con los que lidiar porque él conoció a Tanya primero y tuvo hijos con ella. **

**¡ALIMENTAD MI ADICCIÓN Y DEJAD UN REVIEW!**


	22. 22 De Vuelta a la Realidad

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

Capítulo 22

De Vuelta a la Realidad

Edward Cullen

Había sido el fin de semana perfecto. Desperté con Bella acurrucada a mi lado, con su brazo sobre mi estómago y su tibio aliento en mi cuello. El sol empezaba su ascenso en el cielo y sabía que teníamos el tiempo medido para que Bella llegara a tiempo a trabajar. Besé su frente y suavemente apreté su hombro.

"Bella, amor" susurré contra su frente. "Es hora de levantarse." Se movió entre mis brazos pero se acurrucó más. Honestamente, no quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que se molestaría mucho si llegaba tarde a trabajar. Sacudí su hombro con un poco más de fuerza y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

"No estoy seguro, pero por la ubicación del sol en el cielo, alrededor de las siete y media." Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se volvió a acomodar a mi lado.

"Todavía no tengo que levantarme." murmuró mientras trazaba un camino de besos en mi pecho. Gemí antes de tomar sus brazos para detener sus acciones.

"No, pero yo necesito atracar el barco en el puerto, pues Alice no tarda en llegar con un cambio de ropa para ti." Me refunfuñó y no pude evitar sonreír antes de soltarla. Colocó su cabeza sobre mi brazo y su mano recorría mi pecho mientras contemplábamos la bahía. El suave movimiento del barco era relajante.

"¿Edward?" susurró antes de mirarme a los ojos. "Este fin de semana ha sido maravilloso" dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa que despertó en mí esa ya muy conocida sensación que me hace no querer dejarla ir nunca. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es sonreír y me derrite. Pensé con una sonrisa.

"Ha sido realmente maravilloso." le respondí mientras jalaba su cuerpo para colocarla sobre mí, con sus piernas a los lados de mi cadera. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda de arriba hacia abajo donde se detuvieron. Se movió hacia el frente que sus labios chocaron los míos, un recuerdo inmediato de nuestra velada llena de pasión. Estaba listo para tomarla cuando se hizo hacia atrás y lentamente me envolvió. Oprimí sus caderas a las mías y la mantuve ahí, disfrutando la sensación de estar completamente envuelto en ella.

"Oh, Edward" suspiró mientras lentamente se movía hacia arriba. Agarre sus caderas con fuerza para ayudarla y poner un ritmo en sus movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su pecho estaba apretado contra el mío, su cara enterrada en mi cuello, por lo que sentí como su respiración se aceleraba y su dulce boca devoraba lo que tenía a su alcance. Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo exigían que me dejara llevar, pero resistí; solo quería complacerla a ella de cualquier forma. Podía sentirla acercarse al límite y quería escuchar sus gemidos de placer una última vez antes de que se fuera.

"Bella", medio susurré y medio gemí en su oído. "Déjate ir amor" la animé.

"Quiero oírte decir mi nombre" gruñí mientras ella continuaba con sus movimientos sobre mí. Se levantó un poco para que su cara estuviese sobre la mía, sus labios hinchados a unos centímetros de los míos mientras continuaba llevando el mismo ritmo. Sentí como sus paredes empezaban a apretarme y me dejé llevar justo después de que ella lo hiciera, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo.

"Dilo" le dije en un gruñido mientras sentía las olas de su orgasmo recorrerme.

"¡Uuurrrggg, Edward!" gritó mientras tomaba su cabeza y la acercaba a mí para besarla con toda mi fuerza mientras me derramaba dentro de ella con un último tirón.

Después de unos minutos de acariciarnos uno al otro, nuestra respiración volvió a ser normal. Estaba agotada, acostada sobre mi pecho mientras yo le daba un suave masaje en la espalda. Sabía que teníamos que llegar al muelle pero no tenía la fuerza para separarme de ella. Así que nos quedamos ahí acostados hasta que oí sonar mi teléfono en la mesa. Bella se deslizó de mí y yo me estiré para tomar la pesada distracción. Miré el identificador de llamadas y me di cuenta que estaba en problemas.

"¿Si Ali?" contesté esperando no estuviese muy molesta.

"¿Dónde diablos están? Estoy en el embarcadero y el barco no está aquí." Dijo irritada. Gemí por dentro y empecé a mover la bolsa de dormir.

"Lo siento Ali. Estamos pasando el puerto. Estaremos ahí en un minuto." Dije esperando poder suavizar su humor. Me gruñó en el teléfono y me di cuenta que tendría mucho que hacer para que se le bajara el enojo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y su mal humor pareció disminuir.

"Está bien Edward" respondió Alice en un tono completamente normal. "¿Se la pasaron bien?" ahora, la Alice curiosa que conozco empezaba a aparecer, así que me reí con fuerza y miré a Bella que aún tenía esa sonrisa de Me acaban de hacer sentir muy bien en su rostro.

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que conteste a tus preguntas o que lleve mi trasero a donde debería estar? Le pregunté sabiendo que odiaría tener que elegir entre escuchar los jugosos detalles y esperar.

"¡Ay Edward! Solo apúrate." De inmediato colgó. Me reí de nuevo antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa.

"Desgraciadamente, nuestra pequeña vacación ha terminado." Le dije a Bella mientras besaba sus labios rosados. Suspiró mientras yo buscaba mis boxers que estaban en algún lugar al fondo de la bolsa de dormir. Me los puse y moví las cobijas, logrando ver un poco de la maravillosa y cremosa piel de mi novia. Mi novia. Pensé sorprendido. Es impresionante el cambio que puede ocurrir en tan poco tiempo. Me salí de la bolsa de dormir y el aire frío chocó contra mi cuerpo.

"Hace frío" dije mientras temblando me dirigía bajo cubierta. "Quédate ahí, te voy a llevar una bata." Asintió y se volvió a acomodar entre las cobijas. Volteé a verla antes de bajar, se veía tan linda con las cobijas hasta la nariz. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no regresar a su lado y olvidarme de la hermana enojada que nos espera en el muelle.

Me vestí rápidamente y regresé con una bata para que Bella no se congelara cuando dejara nuestra rudimentaria cama. Se puso la bata y se levantó rápidamente y empezó a doblar las cobijas y las bolsas de dormir.

"Déjalo" le dije mientras encendía el motor y subía el ancla. "No vas a querer estar aquí cuando Ali suba a bordo. Tal parece que quiere saber todos los detalles del fin de semana." Le dije y sonreí al ver el pánico en su cara. Moví la cabeza en dirección a la escotilla.

"Ve a darte un baño en lo que yo me deshago de ella." Le dije riendo mientras salía disparada hacia las escaleras y fuera de la vista, no sin antes dejarme ver el tono sonrosado que empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

Mientras me dirigía al muelle, por mi mente pasaron imágenes de las actividades del fin de semana. La que más sobresalía más aún que la del hermoso cuerpo de Bella bajo el mío, era cómo me sentí cuando recitó ese poema. Lo conocía bien, lo que nos llamó la atención a los dos. El autor es desconocido, por lo que no era común que lo conociera, así que cuando la escuché decir las palabras, sentí como si el destino se hiciera presente otra vez. Han sucedido tantas coincidencias que nos han acercado, la playa, el baseball, y los chicos.

Definitivamente algo cambió la dinámica de nuestra relación este fin de semana. No solo el sexo fue fenomenal, nos habíamos conectado en un nivel completamente diferente. Sabía que las relaciones que comienzan son divertidas y emocionantes, pero mientras más me acercaba a Bella, más la necesitaba. Regresó el sentimiento de culpa, no por el papel que Bella tenía ahora en mi vida; más bien, era ese sentimiento de que quizá Tanya no era la única persona que me hacía sentir como un adolescente enamorándose por primera vez. No podía recordar nada de esa primera etapa del amor con Tanya. ¿Amor? ¿Es esto amor? Quiero a Bella. Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿Amor?

Estaba inmerso en mi mundo cuando atraqué el barco en su sitio. Tan envuelto estaba en mis pensamientos que no vi a mi adorada hermana de brazos cruzados, golpeando con el pie el muelle en el que nos esperaba impaciente. Apagando el motor, le lancé una cuerda para amarrarnos al puerto.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" se quejó mientras la ayudaba a subir a bordo.

"Gracias por traer la ropa de Bella." le dije evitando responder a su pregunta. Sonrió dándose cuenta de mi táctica y me entregó un bolso con las cosas de Bella. Dejé a Alice de pie en cubierta mientras le bajaba la ropa a Bella. Al entrar en el camarote encontré a Bella envuelta en una toalla mientras con otra se secaba el pelo. No pude resistir la necesidad de chupar las gotas de agua de su hombro. Murmuró suavemente mientras mis brazos rodeaban su estómago y la apretaba contra mí.

"¿Sigue Alice aquí?" preguntó mientras giraba entre mis brazos y la toalla se resbalaba lentamente dejándome ver su pecho. Gemí con fuerza y acomodé mi cabeza contra su cuello. Siempre huele tan bien.

"Sí, está en cubierta." murmuré mientras iba dándole besos sobre la clavícula. "Si nos quedamos aquí, tal vez se vaya." Se rió y me dio un pequeño empujón antes de irse hacia el baño.

"Voy a llegar tarde si no nos vamos pronto y no puedo pensar cuando me besas." me dijo en un tono de regaño burlón antes de meterse al baño. Suspiré rindiéndome, de vuelta a la realidad. Regresé a cubierta donde Alice ya había doblado las cobijas y canturreaba en voz baja. Cuando me vio su sonrisa se hizo más grande y me miró con una idea ya en la mente. La mirada me recordó a Esme y yo giré los ojos, deseando evitar el interrogatorio que sabía me iba a tocar.

"Así que durmieron aquí arriba bajo las estrellas." Alice dijo en todo de victoria mientras yo me reía. Es muy diferente cuando sabes que tus hermanos saben lo que hiciste a cuando te lo dicen de frente. Alice es la campeona en ponerte en situaciones difíciles. Creo que disfruta viéndome sufrir.

"Veíamos las estrellas" le dije en tono despreocupado, sabiendo que no me iba a creer ni una palabra. Se rió confirmando mi teoría y yo solo le pude sonreír. Nada de lo que dijera Alice podría opacar los momentos maravillosos que Bella y yo compartimos durante el fin de semana.

"Dile a Bella que hablaré con ella más tarde. Tengo que pasar al trabajo de Jasper antes de ver al coordinador de eventos empresariales." Asentí y le ayudé a bajar del barco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me pasé el día pensando en volvería a ver Bella otra vez. Recogí a Liz, Tony y Seth del colegió y nos dirigimos al campo de baseball para trabajar en el pitcheo de los chicos. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos juegos en la temporada y con el equipo invicto, todo parece indicar que iremos al All Star este año.

Elizabeth se acomodó detrás de la red sobre una manta a leer. Es un ratón de biblioteca y recordé cómo Tanya le había metido el gusto por la lectura.

"Muy bien chicos," los llamé moviendo los brazos. "Voy a tirar unas bolas altas, y si logran cachar diez seguidas nos vamos directo a lanzar sin hacer ejercicios de carrera." Ambos chicos estaban deseosos de lograr el reto, así que empecé fácil, enviando las pelotas justo encima de sus cabezas.

Anthony cachó la primera y lo celebró con un movimiento del brazo. Seth consiguió cachar la segunda y chocó su mano con Tony después de lanzarme la bola. Me sorprendía la camaradería entre los dos. Verdaderamente querían ver al otro triunfar sin que espíritu competitivo se interpusiera entre ellos. Lancé la siguiente justo en medio de donde estaban los dos y vi como ambos se dirigían por ella.

"Pídanla" grité cuando me di cuenta que los dos miraban la pelota y no dónde estaba el otro. No había nada que hubiese podido hacer mientras los vi correr y chocar. El choque fue duro y oí un fuerte grito que me hizo saber que uno estaba realmente herido. Corrí hacia donde estaban los dos tirados cerca uno del otro. Anthony estaba quieto mirando al cielo, pero Seth se retorcía en el suelo junto a él. Justo cuando llegaba a su lado, Anthony reaccionó y se movió en dirección a Set.

Rápidamente me arrodillé y revisé a Tony para ver si estaba lastimado, solo tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro viendo a su amigo. Volteé hacia Seth que sostenía su hombro, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y algunos gemidos salían de entre sus labios.

"Aguanta Seth, tengo que echar un vistazo" susurré mientras me acercaba hacia su brazo. Tan pronto lo toqué lanzó un grito de dolor. De inmediato me di cuenta que se había dislocado el hombro al momento de chocar. Había visto cientos de dislocaciones, pero ver a este pobre chico, al hijo de Bella, con ese dolor era casi como si fuera Liz o Tony. No había más que una cosa que hacer. Si lo dejaba así y lo llevaba al hospital para una placa de rayos X antes de acodarle el hombro, estaría sintiendo un dolor horrible todo el tiempo. O podía acomodarlo aquí, para que el dolor sea menor y luego llevarlo al hospital. La decisión era clara.

"Seth, necesito que me escuches un minuto. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?" le pregunté, para que comprendiera que lo iba a ayudar. Asintió con la cabeza, y el movimiento le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor.

"Bien, voy a contar hasta tres y voy a acomodarte el hombro." Le dije para que supiera qué iba a pasar. "Va a doler un momento, pero luego te sentirás mejor. ¿Entiendes?"

"S-sí." contestó mientras intentaba no moverse. Tomé con una mano su brazo con todo el cuidado que pude, mientras sostenía su hombro con mi otra mano. Miré a Tony cuyas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, preocupado por su amigo.

"Necesito que te relajes" le dije a Set cuando estaba yo ya acomodado. Tony se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cabeza de Seth y le empezó a hablar. Me sentí orgulloso del excelente hijo que tengo.

"Seth, ¿Te había dicho que es casi seguro que estemos en el All Stars." Seth miró a Anthony y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa debajo de las lágrimas.

"Uno" susurré.

"Claro, y vamos a tener una fiesta increíble en mi casa después del juego." Anthony continuaba distrayendo a Seth.

"Dos" susurré y empuje su hombro mientras que rápidamente jalaba su brazo para poner todo de vuelta en su sitio. Seth gimió con fuerza pero cuando lo miré lo único que vi fue alivio. Es increíble cómo un dolor tan fuerte puede desaparecer casi de inmediato cuando todo está en su lugar otra vez.

Seth tomó aire y lo dejó escapar con fuerza. Con los dedos empecé a revisar el área, Seth reaccionó, pero yo estaba seguro que estaría bien al menos hasta que le sacara la placa de rayos X. Elizabeth estaba inquieta detrás de mi, observando todo lo que había pasado.

"Liz, Tony, por favor junten todo el equipo. Necesitamos llevar a Seth al hospital" Liz y Tony salieron disparados y rápidamente recogieron todo. Bajé la mirada hacia Seth que rápidamente limpió las lágrimas con su mano sana.

"Creí que habías dicho que lo haríamos a la cuenta de tres." dijo en un tono casi de reproche. Me reí y lo ayudé a sentarse.

"Si me hubiese esperado al tres, te habrías puesto tenso y te habría dolido mucho más." le dije mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Asintió, haciéndome saber que había entendido y me había perdonado.

Llamé a Bella tan pronto estuvimos en el coche rumbo al hospital. Pensé que se asustaría pero suspiró con fuerza y me dijo que estaría ahí tan pronto le fuera posible. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Bella entró a mi oficina justo cuando acababan de sacar la placa. De inmediato se dirigió hacia Seth y lo empezó a revisar antes de abrazarlo.

"EEuuu, mamá, detente por favor." dijo Seth empujándola. Me sorprendí cuando Tony, con una mirada seria, se acercó a Seth.

"¡Seth!" dijo Tony, ligeramente molesto. La actitud de Tony nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. "Si tu mamá quiere darte un abrazo, déjala, ya que un día quizá no esté ahí para abrazarte." Se me cayó corazón con ese simple regaño que decía tanto.

Anthony rara vez hablaba de su madre, pero estaba claro que entendía lo que significa no tener una. Era tan pequeño cuando murió Tanya que Alice y yo asumimos que no le pesaba tanto pues no podía recordar lo que le hacía falta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, me di cuenta que no extrañaba precisamente a Tanya pero se daba cuenta de que no tenía una mamá, sobre todo desde que Bella estaba aquí. Seth asintió con la cabeza y miró a Tony.

"Lo se" murmuró apenado, luego miró a Bella antes de regresar la vista hacia Tony. " Si quieres puedo compartir la mía contigo" Bella y yo nos reímos ante la inocencia en su comentario. Volteé hacia Elizabeth que parecía seguir envuelta en su libro. Pero su rostro mostraba enfado y me pregunté si sería el libro o las palabras de Seth lo que le molestó.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar de baseball mientras Bella se acercaba a mí para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

"Chocaron y Seth se dislocó el hombro. Se lo acomodé en el campo." Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras le explicaba lo que había hecho.

"¿Va a estar bien?" me preguntó y asentí.

"Estará bien." le dije mientras rodeaba su hombro con mi brazo para acercarla a mí. Sentí la tensión en los músculos de su espalda y hombros causada por el estrés de saber que tu hijo estaba en el hospital.

"No fue el brazo con el que lanza, así que estará como nuevo para el All Stars, pero no lo voy a poner a jugar en los últimos dos juegos para que tenga tiempo de sanar." Le expliqué mientras asentía contra mi pecho.

Bella decidió que se llevaría a Seth a casa, así que nos despedimos en el estacionamiento prometiendo vernos pronto.

Pasmos por una pizza en el camino a casa y después de comer mandé a Tony a bañarse para que se le quitara el olor de niño. Llamé a Liz a la sala y me senté con ella para su lección de piano. Estaba felizmente sorprendido por lo rapidez con la que había aprendido las últimas canciones en las que habíamos estado trabajando.

Liz estaba decidida a aprender y yo agradecido de no tener que repetirle constantemente que practicara. Le encantaba tocar y practicaba todos los días sin que yo tuviese que recordárselo. Le enseñé otra canción y le mostré las teclas para las notas antes de dar por terminada la lección. Anthony entró saltando al cuarto y se sentó al otro lado del banco.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Liz en voz baja. La miré animándola a continuar. "¿Puedes tocar la canción de mamá?" dejé salir un gran suspiro y contemplé las teclas, decidiendo si quería remover esos sentimientos otra vez.

"Papá por favor. Hace mucho tiempo que no la escucho." Anthony murmuró emocionado. Puse mis manos sobre as teclas, convenciéndolas amoverse. Pero no sabía dónde empezar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Quité las manos y las puse sobre mis piernas.

"No creo poder" dije esperando que lo dejaran por la paz. Liz se acercó a las teclas y toco las primeras notas de la canción de Tanya, despertando un deseo que pensé perdido.

"Solo me sé la primera parte." murmuró y la volvió a tocar. Me acerqué y puse las manos nuevamente sobre las teclas y toqué las notas que acababa de tocar Liz. Después la música surgió por si sola. Recordé las emociones y el amor que sentí cuando compuse la pieza, no había mas que recuerdos felices, mientras mis manos bailaban sobre las teclas con una nueva fuerza. Cuando se acercaba el final miré a Elizabeth, tenía los ojos cerrados y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Anthony estaba sentado con una sonrisa esperanzada. Envolví a mis dos hijos en mis brazos y los abracé antes de besarlos en la cabeza.

"Gracias" susurró Elizabeth antes de separase y levantarse de la banca. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Algo que pensé iba a ser muy doloroso, fue exactamente lo opuesto. Al tocar la canción de Tanya, logré vencer el terror que había creado dentro de mí y lo cambié por un recuerdo feliz junto a mis hijos. Tony me dio un abrazo rápido y se fue tras su hermana.

Puse mis manos sobre las teclas y oí otra canción en mi mente. Una llena de energía y con un toque de deseo pero también una dulzura que me animaba. Sentado al piano, toqué diferentes versiones hasta que logré una combinación perfecta, antes de cerrar el piano.

"Eso fue hermoso" dijo Alice desde la puerta de la cocina. Asentí volteando hacia ella. "¿Lo acabas de componer?"

"Sí. Le toqué a los chicos la canción de Tanya, y luego esta me llegó." dije asombrado. Tocar siempre me resultó fácil, pero componer era por lo general un reto. Disfrutaba el sentimiento de logro al escuchar algo que yo había creado convertirse en música, pero no siempre había sido tan fácil como con esta pieza. "Es solo la melodía, aunque no creo que me tome mucho tiempo terminarla." comenté mientras me levantaba.

"Me recuerda a Bella" dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y volví a asentir.

"A mí también." Alice dio un pequeño chillido con mi comentario y bailando vino hacia mí para abrazarme.

"Entonces, debo asumir que todo estuvo bien en Santa Cruz?" Sabía que quería los detalles, pero soy su hermano no su BFF, como diría Liz. Me alejé de ella antes de que me atrapara esta noche. (N/T BFF es el acrónimo para Best Friends Forever, mejores amigas para siempre)

"Sí, la pasamos muy bien. Sí, nos acercamos más e hicimos el amor. Ahora déjame en paz, pues no te voy a decir nada más." le dije riéndome mientras me movía hacia la cocina. Saltaba feliz detrás de mí.

"Necesito ir a ver cómo va Seth. ¿Podrías acostar a los chicos? Le pregunté y ella me sonrió con complicidad.

"Voy a quedarme toda la noche. Jasper tiene hoy el último turno y mañana el primero" me dijo mientras tomaba mi chaqueta.

"Gracias Ali" le dije mientras me inclinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Cuando quieras" dijo con esa voz que conozco tan bien. Esa voz que da a entender que sabe más de lo que está diciendo.

"Es solo una consulta a domicilio" dije con tono desesperado.

"Yo diría que es otro tipo de visita" me respondió y no pude más que sonreír. No le diría nunca pero esperaba que tuviera razón.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Revisando los reviews de la historia, algunas de ustedes preguntaron por qué Bella sigue usando el apellido Black si ya se divorció. Se lo comenté a la autora y me pidió que anexara la siguiente nota:**

**En los últimos capítulos me han preguntado por qué Bella sigue empleando el apellido Swan-Black. Muchas mujeres divorciadas se quedan con el apellido de casada, sobre todo cuando tienen hijos con ese apellido. Por lo que sus razones son simples, ES MÁS FÁCIL. Además no quiere que Seth piense que ser un Black es malo. Lo más probable es que no se le ocurra pues es un niño pequeño todavía, pero la intención está presente.**

**Por favor, alimenten mi adicción y hagan su review**


	23. 23 Dr Edward Cullen MD

Gracias a mis increíbles betas Jayeliwood y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo veintitrés – Dr. Edward Cullen M.D.

**Edward Cullen**

No sé porqué me sentía tan nervioso en el umbral de la puerta de Bella. Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo una vez más antes de llamar a la puerta. La cortina de la ventana se movió a un lado y vi los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella iluminarse cuando vio que era yo.

"¿Edward?" preguntó en un tono dubitativo pero sin aliento cuando abrió la puerta. Una brillante sonrisa radió hacia mí.

"Hey, he pensado en venir a revisar a Seth," dije tímidamente mientras ella se echaba a un lado para dejarme entrar.

"Um… Ya está en la cama," respondió. Empecé a sentirme tonto por haber venido sin llamar. Sin embargo, si hubiera llamado, no habría conseguido verla.

"No sabía que los doctores todavía hacían visitas a domicilio," dijo Bella con una sonrisita de suficiencia y supe que había sido pillado.

"Lo siento, debería haber llamado primero," dije sin convicción. Ella me miró ofendida y luego golpeó mi brazo.

"No tienes que llamar para venir, Edward," susurró mientras su mano subía por mi brazo. Sentí la tensión sexual incrementarse en la habitación, se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

"Además, ahora que estás aquí, puedes revisarme este lugar donde me duele." Me sonrió y por un momento olvidé que ella tenía problemas médicos. Sacudí la cabeza y luego tomé sus manos en las mías.

"¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?" pregunté mientras escaneaba su cuerpo rápidamente buscando problemas obvios. Bella dio un paso atrás y levantó una de sus manos, pasándola sobre sus pechos mientras deshacía lentamente el resto de botones de su camisa. Me aclaré la garganta cuando ella reveló un sujetador de encaje rosa que apenas cubría sus pezones que estaban tensos contra el tejido.

Bella pasó su mano por su estómago y se mordió el labio inferior y yo sentí como mis pantalones de hacían muy apretados de repente. No pude evitar el gemido que salió de entre mis labios antes de alejar la lujuria y llevar mis ojos a los suyos.

"¿Dónde le duele, Srta. Black?" susurré y pude oír el deseo desprendiéndose de mis palabras.

"Es Srta. Swan," dijo y yo hice una nota mental para preguntarle sobre eso más tarde.

"Srta. Swan, ¿puede enseñarme dónde le duele?" Estaba impresionado porque mi voz no saliera como un chillido por lo encendido que estaba. Bella subió sus manos por su estómago y las pasó sobre el encaje rosa, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre sus pechos.

"Justo aquí," dijo mientras hacía círculos en sus tensos pezones. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza durante un minuto, intentando recuperar alguna apariencia de control, antes de escuchar una pequeña risita venir de la sexy criatura que estaba frente a mí.

"¿Doctor Cullen?" ronroneó a solo pulgadas de mí, su aliento golpeaba en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los grandes ojos marrones de la pequeña descarada que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo seduciéndome. "¿No has traído tu estetoscopio?" preguntó con tono inocente. Fui a agarrarla pero ella se salió de mi agarre rápidamente.

"Ahora, Doctor Cullen, voy a ir a la sala de exámenes mientras tú coges tu estetoscopio," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha y luego pasó por mi lado, dejándome en medio de su sala de estar. Solo me llevó un segundo para darme prisa e ir al maletero de mi coche.

Me sentí como un adolescente ansioso mientras abría el maletero y sacaba mi maletín. Cogiendo la bata blanca, me la puse y luego cogí mi estetoscopio, poniéndolo alrededor de mi cuello. Tomando una respiración profunda, pasé mis dedos por mi pelo e intenté calmarme antes de entrar otra vez en la casa de mi '_paciente'_._ Que empiece la música de porno malo,_ pensé con una risita mientras cerraba el maletero de mi coche y entraba en la casa de Bella.

Mientras entraba por la puerta, me sentí ligeramente sonrojado y tuve que reírme de mí mismo por los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Rápidamente fui a lo que esperaba que fuera la habitación de Bella y llamé a la puerta.

"Entra," susurró mi _'paciente'_. Cerré los ojos un momento y tomé una larga respiración tranquilizante antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Puse el cerrojo, no queriendo que Seth sin saberlo interrumpiera nuestro _'examen'_. Cuando me di la vuelta me quedé momentáneamente impresionado por la vista que tenía frente a mí.

Bella estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con una manta en su mitad inferior. Su pelo caoba caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y descansaba encima de sus pechos desnudos. Vi como sus dedos jugaban con las puntas de su pelo, provocando que sus manos rozaran sobre sus suaves montículos. Me aclaré la garganta e intenté meterme en el papel, pero no estaba seguro de si podía hacer esto sin avergonzarme a mí mismo.

"¿Dr. Cullen? ¿Puede ayudarme?" Pude oír el deseo en su voz y cualquier incertidumbre que hubiera sentido se evaporó en ese momento. Me aclaré la garganta y me acerqué a la cama.

"Por supuesto, Srta. Swan," dije intentando sonar confiado. "¿Me enseña de nuevo dónde le duele?" pregunté, viendo la sonrisa triunfante jugar en sus labios. _Era tan malditamente adorable._ Sus dedos soltaron el pelo y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás sobre un brazo. Su mano se ahuecó en su pecho y lo apretó ligeramente antes de pasar su pulgar por su pezón.

"Justo aquí," susurró con un gemido. Miré, paralizado por como se masajeaba a sí misma hasta que su brote rosado estaba fuertemente apretado.

"Te..." Tuve que aclararme la garganta de nuevo por el intento que era tan obvio. "¿Te duele en algún sitio más?" Una sonrisa malvada radió de sus perfectos labios.

"Mhmm," asintió y se inclinó hacia atrás en su codo mientras la otra mano se deslizaba por su estómago y desaparecía debajo de la manta. "Tengo este horrible dolor... justo aquí," dijo con un gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo por la manta. Me acerqué a la cama hasta que mis piernas rozaban con las suyas.

"Voy a necesitar quitar la manta para poder tratar mejor tus... um... síntomas," dije, intentando desesperadamente mantener un tono profesional y no arrancarle la manta y violar cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Ella me miró con una sonrisa inocente y luego asintió. Yo la conocía mejor que eso. _No hay nada inocente en ti esta noche, querida._

Agarré la manta y la alejé dulcemente para encontrarme con que ella estaba completamente desnuda debajo. Su mano todavía se movía lentamente arriba y abajo por su raja. Ella rió de nuevo y yo me di cuenta de que era por el fuerte gemido que había dejado salir al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Puse una mano en su hombro, empujándola hacia abajo sobre su espalda, luego me incliné frente a ella y cogí uno de sus tobillos. Lo levanté y besé la cima de su pie una vez y luego me moví al interior de su tobillo. Dejé suaves besos ahí también antes de hacer que doblara su rodilla y poner su pie en la cama. Luego cogí la otra e hice lo mismo, de manera que sus pies estaban firmemente plantados al borde. Sus dedos todavía jugaban a través de su sensible carne, pero ella juntó sus rodillas en una muestra de pudor.

Yo no tenía nada de eso así que puse mis dos manos en sus rodillas. Lentamente las separé, mis manos deslizándose por el interior de su muslo mientras ella se abría a mí. Ya estaba mojada y brillante y yo gemí de nuevo, olvidándome del papel que estaba representando.

"Eres tan hermosa," susurré mientras mis manos masajeaban el interior de sus muslos.

"¿Les dices eso a todos tus pacientes, Doctor Cullen?" Rió. Había olvidado completamente el juego que ella quería jugar. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en probar y sentir su carne bajo mis manos y boca. Cerré los ojos e intenté ganar algo de control.

"Así que, Srta. Swan, ¿este es el único lugar que la está molestando?" pregunté, mientras removía su mano de su clítoris y la reemplazaba con la mía. Lo pellizqué entre mis dedos y le di un leve tirón, haciendo que ella jadeara por la sensación y luego lo rodé dulcemente entre mis dedos. La solté y la escuché lloriquear antes de que levantara su cabeza para mirarme.

"¿Qué te parece aquí?" pregunté y luego pasé mis dedos por su raja, parando en su entrada.

"Oh... si," gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en la cama.

"Hm..." dije pensando. "¿Qué te parece aquí?" pregunté mientras sumergía un dedo en su mojado sexo. Sus caderas se movieron instintivamente en mi mano y yo sonreí antes de besar el interior de su muslo.

Metí y saqué mi dedo de ella, viendo como se mojaba más con cada caricia hasta que añadí otro dedo.

"¡Ung! Edward." Se equivocó y olvidó su papel, lo que me hizo sonreír más.

"Es Doctor Cullen, querida," le recordé mientras ella se agarraba al edredón con las dos manos y arqueaba su espalda.

"Por favor, Doctor," suplicó, provocando que mi erección se tensara contra mis pantalones de una manera incómoda. "Ayúdame," lloriqueó y yo le di lo que ella quería.

"¿Quiere un alivio para su dolor, Srta. Swan?" pregunté mientras sacaba mis dedos de ella y luego deslizaba mis manos bajo su firme trasero. Ella lloriqueó algo incoherente que yo tomé como un rotundo 'si' y tiré de ella hacia el borde de la cama. Sus pies cayeron del borde, así que deslicé mis manos por sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros, dejando caer el estetoscopio al suelo.

Rocé mi mejilla en el interior de su muslo, inhalando el aroma que era solo Bella antes de pasar mi lengua desde su entrada hasta la parte de arriba de su raja. Ella contuvo un gemido y yo sonreí contra la cálida carne antes de succionar su hinchado brote en mi boca. Sus jadeos se incrementaron y provoqué a sus húmedos pliegues una y otra vez, bebiendo su sabor y saboreando cada gota.

"Por favor, Doctor," suplicó y la desesperación en su voz me hizo desabrocharme torpemente el botón de mis pantalones mientras continuaba provocándola con mi lengua. Empujé mis pantalones y ropa interior hasta mis rodillas, antes de levantarme fluidamente. Bella me miró con hambre y lujuria en sus ojos y yo tuve que tenerla, ahí y ahora.

Agarré sus caderas y con un fluido movimiento estuve completamente envuelto en sus pliegues. Gemí fuertemente y vi como sus ojos se ensanchaban y luego ella llevó un dedo a sus labios, acallándome. La sostuve cerca de mí, sintiendo su humedad contra mi piel mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Cuando sentí que podía proceder sin hacer demasiado ruido, salí lentamente y luego volví a embestir en ella.

"Edward," gimió y no pude evitar reír antes de acallarla como ella lo había hecho conmigo hace un momento. Ella me sonrió mientras yo agarraba sus caderas más fuerte y continuaba embistiendo en ella con un ritmo constante.

Nuestra respiración se aceleró y continuadamente se hizo más irregular mientras la sentía apretarse a mi alrededor y empezar a temblar. Vi como cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda hacia mí con el gemido más sexy que jamás había escuchado. _Ella era hermosa._ El sonido de su placer inmediatamente me envió hacia mi propia liberación y con una embestida final, nos corrimos juntos. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y tomé una respiración profunda, disfrutando la sensación de ella apretándose a mi alrededor.

Sus manos pasaron por encima de las mías donde estaba agarrando sus caderas y suavemente me empujó hacia abajo encima de ella, las piernas de Bella todavía estaban aseguradas a mi alrededor. Me quité los zapatos y luego salí de ella lentamente. Envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, la levanté y subí por la cama hasta que ella estaba contra las almohadas. Colapsé a su lado y ella instantáneamente a acurrucó a mi lado. Me encantaba que ella quisiera estar tan cerca de mí como yo quería estarlo de ella. Ella rió suavemente y yo la miré, su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi brazo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, perplejo por lo que ella encontraba tan gracioso. Tiró de mi camiseta y luego sentí un tirón alrededor de mi espinilla mientras ella bajaba más mis pantalones con su pie.

"Creo que necesitas quitarte esto," dijo con otra risita, sus ojos brillaban. Besé su frente y luego empujé mis pantalones el resto del camino hasta quitarlos mientras ella hacía un rápido trabajo con los botones de mi camisa. Sentándome, me quité con dificultad la bata y luego la camisa antes de sacarme rápidamente los calcetines y dejarlo todo en el suelo.

Echamos atrás las mantas y nos acostamos juntos. Inmediatamente Bella se posicionó en lo que había aprendido los últimos días que era su lugar favorito. Su cabeza descansó en mi hombro mientras un brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura y su pierna estaba sobre mi muslo. Agarré su barbilla y levanté su cara a la mía.

"No he tenido un beso," susurré mientras mis labios descendían a los suyos. Ella respondió con suaves y dulces mordiscos que me dejaron queriendo más hasta que ella cedió y me besó pasionalmente. Echándose atrás, me miró a los ojos y vi la travesura que siempre parecía estar jugando bajo la superficie.

"No has usado tu estetoscopio," acusó con una sonrisa y una risa baja retumbó en mi pecho.

"La próxima vez," dije, besando sus labios de nuevo. Su labio inferior sobresalió y yo reí mientras lo mordía dulcemente. "Lo prometo." Ella se echó atrás, acurrucándose en mi pecho y yo tuve una sensación casi de vértigo en mi estómago. No podía recordar cuando había estado tan feliz antes. Todo se sentía tan natural con ella, _y correcto._ Los dedos de Bella dibujaban círculos en mi pecho, devolviendo mi atención a la increíble mujer que estaba en mis brazos.

"Así que, ¿qué es lo que pasa con el 'Srta. Swan'?" pregunté suavemente. Sus dedos pararon de moverse y me miró.

"Es mi apellido de soltera." Asentí por su respuesta.

"¿Vas a cambiártelo?" pregunté, con la curiosidad de porqué no lo había hecho ya.

"No, probablemente no," respondió y yo levanté la ceja inquisitivamente. Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de continuar. "No quiero toda la confusión con Seth. Probablemente a él no le importe, pero no quiero que piense que ser un Black es algo malo." Se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "Incluso si estoy enfadada con su padre."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?"

"Nada. Ese es el problema," dijo con un suspiro exasperado. "Hemos estado aquí casi tres meses y no ha llamado ni una vez para hablar con su hijo." Podía sentir el enfado radiando de ella así que froté círculos en su brazo, intentando tranquilizarla.

"Aunque hemos tenido nuestros problemas, nunca pensé que abandonaría a Seth así." Podía oír a mamá osa salir y sabía que no había mucho que pudiera decir para calmarla.

"Gracias a Dios, Seth no ha parecido notarlo o al menos no ha mencionado nada. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle si pregunta?" En realidad no estaba haciendo una pregunta. Podía oír que ella solo necesitaba sacar sus frustraciones, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada y la dejé hablar.

"Lo siento Seth, tu padre tiene conquistas más interesantes que atender así que tú has sido apartado hasta que saque la cabeza de su trasero y decida ser un padre," dijo sarcásticamente y luego bufó antes de volver a mi pecho. No pude evitar sonreír por la fiera que era.

"¿A qué te refieres con conquistas?" pregunté. Ella suspiró, su aliento flotó por mi pecho antes de besarme suavemente.

"Cuando Jake y yo nos separamos y supuestamente estábamos trabajando en nuestro matrimonio, fui a casa y le encontré tirándose a otra mujer." Estaba en shock porque alguien pudiera ser tan idiota como para dejar escapar a Bella. Primero le hace daño siendo infiel y luego le vuelve a hacer daño no ocupándose de sus obligaciones como padre. ¿Qué tipo de bastardo egoísta hace algo así a los que ama? _No juzgues demasiado rápido Edward, tú pasaste de tus hijos cuando más te necesitaban,_ me regañé a mí mismo.

"Eso debe de haber sido duro," susurré.

"Sí. Lo fue en el momento, pero hemos aprendido a vivir con los errores de Jake," susurró. "Seth no sabe nada de esto," dijo rápidamente, mirándome a los ojos para asegurarse de que no diría nada. Yo asentí.

"Por supuesto, él no necesita saber que su padre es un idiota," dije mientras ella rodaba los ojos y se colocaba otra vez a mi lado.

"Acordamos que él iba a mantenerla alejada de Seth hasta que dejáramos Forks. No sé como me siento en cuanto a que ella esté cerca de mi hijo ahora," dijo en voz baja, abriendo sus miedos a mí. "Se supone que Seth va a visitar a su padre este verano y estoy segura de que ella estará allí, viviendo en mi casa." Detrás del confiado exterior, podía oír a la chica con el corazón roto que dudaba que valiera la pena. Agarré su brazo de nuevo y besé su frente.

"Así que, Doctor Cullen," empezó mientras se inclinaba sobre mí en sus codos y besaba mi barbilla, moviéndose a mis labios. "¿Qué te parece que hayamos roto tu estetoscopio?" No me dio tiempo de responder antes de atacar mis labios. Era obvio que estaba intentado cambiar de tema, así que me rendí, dejando que su lengua explorara mi boca. Sus manos viajaron por mi pecho mientras ella rompía el beso y movía sus labios por mi cuello.

"He soñado con jugar a los médicos contigo durante mucho tiempo," susurró roncamente en mi oído. Agarré sus hombros y tiré de ella hacia arriba para que me mirara. Su labio inferior sobresalió por la conexión rota, pero necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fantaseando con jugar a los médicos conmigo, Srta. Swan?" pregunté y su cara se puso de un adorable tono rojo por mi pregunta.

"Un tiempo," admitió y luego intentó volver a pegar sus labios a mi cuello, pero yo la sujeté firmemente.

"Um... Desde que fuimos a comer pizza." Habíamos ido a comer pizza varias veces desde que empezamos a salir, era lo único para llevar que los niños comían y que estaba cerca de casa. Le di una mirada confusa y ella tomó una respiración profunda y dejó salir el aire. "¿Vas a hacerme decirlo?" lloriqueó y yo sonreí por su vergüenza. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y Bella empezó a buscar mis pantalones, intentando evitar la pregunta.

"Es solo Alice, irá al buzón de voz," dije mientras se apagaba y luego le daba una mirada que decía que estaba esperando.

"¡Bien! Después del primer entrenamiento," bufó e incluso enterró su cara en mi hombro. "Cuando estábamos en la pizzería y tú me dijiste que fuiste a Stanford y que trabajabas en el hospital. Creo que la idea se me ocurrió entonces," admitió antes de esconder la cara detrás de mi cuello. No pude evitar reír.

"¿De verdad? ¿Desde hace tanto?" pregunté, intentando mirarla pero ella continuaba escondiendo su cara. Reí suavemente y pasé mis dedos por su pelo.

"Hmmm, creí que fue la primera noche que te quedaste. Estabas teniendo un sueño muy vívido sobre..." Gimió fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza.

"Por favor, dime que no hablé en sueños." Bella rodó, intentando alejarse. Yo reí más alto y la sujeté.

"Definitivamente lo hiciste," dije, tomándole más el pelo. "Si recuerdo correctamente, era sobre estribos y estetoscopios," dije moviendo mi cabeza hacia el que estaba en el suelo.

"También dijiste algo sobre ser traviesa." Aguantó la respiración y pude sentir el calor radiando de su cara mientras la tenía enterrada en mi brazo. Levanté su barbilla y ella luchó conmigo un momento antes de rendirse y mirarme. "¿Qué era tan travieso, Isabella?" pregunté en voz baja. Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó esconderse en mi brazo de nuevo, pero no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

"¿Isabella?"

"Eres tan molestamente persistente," murmuró bajo su aliento haciéndome reír otra vez.

"Bien, estaba vestida como tu traviesa enfermera. ¿Estás feliz? Acabo de morir de mortificación," dijo y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Empecé a sonreír pero la visión de Bella en un corto y pequeño vestido blanco con medias blancas hasta el muslo y pintalabios rojo era demasiado para mí y la moví para ponerla sobre su espalda. Ella parecía sorprendida mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas y tomaba sus labios en un beso hambriento.

"¿Tienes idea de la imagen que acabas de plantar en mi cabeza con esa admisión?" Gemí en su oído, sintiendo mi erección rozar contra sus húmedos pliegues. Ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a mi pregunta y levantó sus caderas para encontrarse con la mías justo cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez. Gemí y dejé que mi frente cayera en su hombro.

"Maldito duendecillo inoportuno," gruñí, pero sabía que ella no llamaría dos veces seguidas si no necesitara de verdad hablar conmigo. "Deben de ser los niños," susurré, intentando hacer que mi cuerpo se quitara de encima de la hermosa y dispuesta mujer debajo de mí. Suspiré y cogí mis pantalones, sacando y abriendo el teléfono.

"¿Sí, Ally?" respondí.

"Lo siento, Edward, no habría llamado si no fuera importante." Su voz parecía tener algo de pánico, lo que era extraño viniendo de mi calmada hermana. Me alejé de Bella y rodé a un lado.

"Lo sé, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté, Bella estaba a mi lado con una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos.

"Liz. Se despertó gritando y parece que no hay nada que pueda hacer para calmarla." La voz de Alice se elevó unas octavas y pude oír las lágrimas en su voz.

"¿Son los terrores nocturnos de nuevo?" Ella los tuvo cuando era pequeña y se pusieron mucho peor después de la muerte de Tanya. El doctor dijo que los superaría y este último año solo ha habido un par.

"No lo sé. Ella solo llama a Tanya y no me deja acercarme a ella. Cada vez que lo hago grita más fuerte. Te necesita, Edward." Asentí sabiendo que Alice tenía razón.

"Estaré en casa en unos minutos," dije antes de colgar. Miré a Bella, que tenía una mirada un poco triste en los ojos.

"Lo siento..." empecé, pero ella me cortó con un beso.

"Necesitas irte, lo entiendo," susurró contra mis labios. Incluso aunque sabía que ella lo entendía, todavía podía ver la decepción en sus ojos y eso me mató.

Ella se alejó para que yo pudiera levantarme, pero la agarré de nuevo y besé su boca una vez más. Me levanté y reuní mis cosas mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, la sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Me puse los pantalones y luego busqué otro beso mientras me ponía mi camisa. Ella abrochó hábilmente mi camisa mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos, separándolos solo para que cogiera mis zapatos y calcetines. Cuando me senté en su cama después de ponerme los calcetines, ella subió a mi regazo y besó mi boca hambrientamente de nuevo mientras yo luchaba por encontrar la voluntad para marcharme. La acerqué más a mí, no queriendo alejarme, pero mi culpa seguía molestándome para que me apresurara a casa.

"Bella," susurré contra su boca mientras me movía para ponerme mis zapatos. La sábana que estaba envuelta a su alrededor cayó y yo gemí de nuevo al sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. "Tengo que irme, amor," susurré, luchando con cada instinto que tenía de quedarme con ella.

"Te llamaré mañana," dije mientras me alejaba y la miraba. La tumbé en la cama y luego me levanté, tomando la imagen de la magnífica mujer que empezaba a dominar cada pensamiento que tenía.

"Buenas noches, Bella," susurré, marchándome antes de cambiar de opinión. Odiaba dejarla y me temía que esto iba a ser un patrón en nuestra relación durante un tiempo. Mis hijos estaban primero y ahora mismo Liz me necesitaba. Gracias a Dios, Bella entendía esto. _Al menos creo que lo hace._ No iba a abandonar a Liz de nuevo. La única manera en que ella superaría sus miedos era a base de amor y comprensión. Tal vez no estuviera para ella después de que su madre murió, pero juro por mí mismo que haría cualquier cosa en mi poder para estar ahí para ella ahora.

**

* * *

**

**N/T**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Besos.


	24. 24 Mercado de Hortalizas

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.

Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Mercado de Hortalizas**

**Edward Cullen**

"¿Edward?" Oi la voz frenética de Alice desde el cuarto de Liz tan pronto crucé la puerta.

"Dime Alice, ya estoy en casa" lancé las llaves al mueble mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de mi hija. Lo que me esperaba es algo que probablemente nunca olvidaré. Alice estaba sentada en el piso recargada contra la cama con Liz en su regazo cogida de la playera de Alice llorando. Alice tenía los brazos envolviéndola, acariciando su espalda y murmurándole al oído. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo antes de entrar.

"¿Elizabeth, cariño?" dije con voz suave arrodillándome junto a Alice. Puse mi mano sobre la espalda de mi hija, sobándola con cariño para disminuir el dolor que sentía. "Ven bebé, todo está bien, papá está aquí" la animé con la voz más paciente que podía emitir, antes de poner mis manos bajo sus brazos para acercarla a mí. Dejó escapar un chillido, alejándose de mi y aferrándose con más fuerza a Alice mientras lloraba con mayor fuerza.

Alice me miró sobre la cabeza de Liz rogándome con la mirada que hiciera algo. Habíamos tenido episodios como éste antes, pero Liz nunca había llorado tanto. Seguí acariciando su espalda mientras Alice la sostenía y le murmuraba al oído.

"¡No!" Gritó Liz alejándose de Alice por algo que le había dicho. Alice tenía los ojos muy abiertos expresando disculpas mirando entre Liz y yo. Liz se levantó de un saldo y volteó a ver fijamente a Alice.

"¡Él se fue!" gritó Liz señalándome, mientras su mirada seguía fija en Alice. "Él no estaba aquí" dijo llorando y rompiéndome el corazón. No estuve aquí cuando me necesitó. Me acerqué para tomar su mano pero apenas hice contacto con su piel, se alejó de mí.

"Liz, tu papá te ama," susurró Alice intentando aplacar al monstruo que amenazaba con aparecer. Liz volteó a verme y lo que vi en sus ojos me recordó tanto el día que le dije que su madre no regresaría a casa. Se veía herida y asustada.

"¿Dónde estabas?" me preguntó; yo sabía que la verdad solo empeoraría las cosas.

"No importa donde estaba, pero ya estoy en casa." susurré esperando que mi respuesta fuera suficiente. Su mirada, llena de odio hace un momento, comenzó a suavizarse, en ese instante vi que se veía mucho mayor que sus apenas nueve años. Empezó a sollozar de nuevo y más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se dejaba caer y se cubría la cara con las manos. Alice y yo permanecimos ahí sentados, sin movernos ni tocarla, con miedo a empeorar las cosas. Tras unos minutos, sus sollozos disminuyeron y yo sentí que tenía que tocarla.

Toqué ligeramente su brazo y al ver que no se alejaba, con suavidad la acomodé en mis piernas y se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Alice se levantó y me dirigió una mirada triste antes de salir del cuarto. Volví mi atención a Liz, sobando su espalda mientras la mecía suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Extraño a mamá" murmuró contra mi camisa. Lo dijo tan bajo que apenas la pude escuchar. Apreté su hombro y mi mano se movió para retirar el pelo que estaba pegado a su mejilla.

"Lo sé nena" le dije antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. "Lo se" volví a repetir suavemente, mientras sentía mis ojos empezar a llenarse de lágrimas. Empecé a sentir como se relajaba entre mis brazos mientras sus sollozos se volvían hipo.

"¿Papá?" Liz preguntó en voz baja mientras me miraba. Le sonreí animándola a continuar.

"¿Dónde estuviste esta noche?" volvió a preguntar. Cuando la miré a los ojos, supe que sabía que había estado con Bella. Suspiré y sonreí con tristeza.

"Estaba en casa de Bella, revisando a Seth", le dije, buscando no tener que decir que, de hecho, no había visto a Seth. Asintió pensativa por un momento antes de volverse a acomodar en mi pecho.

"Estaba asustada pensando que tú…" empezó a sollozar de nuevo y yo la abracé con mayor fuerza. "Pensando que no ibas a regresar. Que te habías ido para estar con Bella y que… y que…" no pudo terminar la oración a causa de los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo con mayor intensidad. Le acaricié el pelo para tranquilizarla tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

"Liz, debes entender que siempre voy a regresar, ¿Verdad? Siempre. _Nada_ pude separarme de ti. Nada." la abracé con fuerza intentando animarla a que me dijera lo que estaba pensando. Se movió y me miró a los ojos. El dolor que vi reflejado en ellos me hizo pesar en cómo podía tanto dolor no afectar una criatura como ella. _Estúpido, __**sí**__ le afecta_.

"¿Por qué Bella siempre está aquí? ¿Por qué pasaste todo el fin de semana con ella?" me preguntó y supe que si tenía alguna posibilidad de algo en el futuro con Bella, dependería de la respuesta que le diera en este momento.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" le pregunté y ella asintió lentamente.

"¿Te gusta que Bella venga a la casa?" pregunté. Se acomodó para sentarse y vi que estaba meditando la pregunta.

"Sí, creo que está bien" aceptó tras unos minutos. Sonreí para mí, sintiendo que tal vez habría forma de que la ayudara a superar lo que le molestaba de Bella.

"Pero, ¿Por qué necesitas a Bella?" se apresuró a decir. "¿No te basta con Tony y conmigo?" preguntó mirándome mientras una lágrima gorda rodaba por su mejilla. No podía decirle que ellos no eran suficiente. Necesito a Bella también. No podía soportar estar lejos de ella, y esto me hizo sentirme peor.

¿Acaso, al no estar aquí estaba poniendo a Bella antes que a mis hijos? ¿Estar con ella provocaría que me alejara de aquellos que más me necesitan? ¿Podría vivir sin ella? Mi pecho se estremeció con el dolor de pensar en no volver a estar con Bella. La necesito. Me hace sentir que la vida es más que pena y dolor.

"Cariño, estar con Bella no cambia el amor que siento por ti o Tony" empecé a decir buscando hacerla entender.

"Bella es mi amiga. Todos necesitamos tener amigos." Me miró y yo necesitaba que me entendiera. "¿Si no tuvieses a tus amigas, no crees que te sentirías sola?" Liz asintió lentamente, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

"Bien, también yo" le susurré mientras mi mano trazaba círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser amigo del tío Jasper o de tío Emmett?" preguntó Liz; cerré los ojos por el temor a tener que hablar de esto con ella.

"Soy amigo de Jasper y Em."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué Bella tiene que ser tu amiga? Es una chica. Las chicas no son amigas de un chico, a menos que quieran ser su novia." Su sencillo punto de vista sobre una relación de pareja podría hacerme reír en otra circunstancia; pero ahora me hacía sentirme incómodo.

"Cariño, Bella _es_ mi novia." Liz respiró fuerte ante mi respuesta y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría a la noticia. Tras unos minutos de silencio, lentamente se levantó de entre mis piernas y se dirigió hacia su cama. Se acurrucó de lado mirándome mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Así que ya te olvidaste de mamá" concluyó y de nuevo no tenía idea de que decirle. Moví la cabeza y me acerqué a su cama para verla a la misma altura.

"Liz, nunca podré olvidar a tu mamá" le dije quitando el pelo de su cara y acomodándolo en su hombro. Me miró a los ojos por un momento, como si buscara encontrar algo. Se giró y jaló las cobijas hasta su cuello.

¿Cómo podría explicarle a una niña tan pequeña que se pude amar incondicionalmente a más de una persona? ¿Que podía amar a Bella y seguir amando también a Tanya?

"Estoy cansada" dijo y supe que la conversación había sido dada por terminada. No serviría de nada obligarla a hablar. Cuando se le presionaba se ponía hostil. Me levanté y me acerqué para besarla en la mejilla húmeda.

"Te amo Lizzy" susurré antes de salir de su cuarto. Mientras cerraba la puerta escuché un leve gemido proveniente de su cama que hizo se rompiera otro pedazo de mi corazón. Me dirigí con el corazón apesadumbrado a la cocina y directo al mueble de licores. Sacando el Jack (whisky Jack Daniel's') serví una fuerte cantidad en un vaso y saqué una Coca-Cola del refrigerador. Tomé un trago grande del whisky antes de poner un poco de refresco en el vaso y moverlo.

"Sabes que puedo adivinar qué te pasa por lo que decides beber." Dijo Alice desde la puerta.

"¿En serio?" Bebí un trago largo de casi medio vaso. "Explícame" le pedí, no quería hablar con ella pero sabía que no se iría cuando pensaba que yo tenía que enfrentar mis sentimientos.

"Muy bien, generalmente cuando quieres celebrar, sacas el Macallan" dijo pensativa mientras se acercaba y de un salto se sentó sobre el mueble con sus piernas balanceándose suavemente. "Cuando estás molesto, el whisky se vuelve tu mejor amigo" dijo señalando el vaso en mi mano. Tomé otro sorbo y luego miré el líquido ámbar. "Cuando estás contento generalmente tomas cerveza." se rió suavemente y continuó; "Cuando andas con ganas por lo general vas por…"

"Alice, por favor" la interrumpí con una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó inocente. _Cómo diablos sabía lo que prefería cuando 'tenía ganas'._ La miré alzando la ceja y ella se volvió a reír. "No me vengas con eso. Vi lo que había en el refrigerador del barco. ¿Champán y vino tinto? Estabas seguro que tendrías suerte" me dijo burlonamente y no pude evitar sonreírle. El ambiente agradable cambió de inmediato con su siguiente pregunta.

"¿Cómo está Liz?" su cara mostraba su preocupación mientras yo exhalaba.

"Iba mejor, pero luego le dije que Bella era más que una amiga" Alice asintió comprendiendo.

"Poco a poco estaba acomodando las piezas y eventualmente lo deduciría. Probablemente fue mejor decirle ahora antes de que lo descubriera ella misma." Tuve que estar de acuerdo con la lógica de Alice aunque no eliminara todas las dudas que corrían por mi mente.

"¿Que pasa Edward?" Alice insistió mientras yo me acababa lo que quedaba en el vaso. Mirando fijamente el fondo del vaso, buscaba poner orden a mis pensamientos y a lo que en el fondo me estaba molestando.

"¿Crees que estoy abandonando a mis hijos?" le pregunté dudoso.

"¿Qué? No, en lo absoluto." Respondió sorprendida con la idea, pero no me hizo sentir mejor. Alice siempre quería para mí lo que me hiciera feliz. Ve las cosas en blanco y negro cuando se trata de asuntos como éste. Escuchar lo que tenía que decir en estos casos, no resulta fácil.

"Escúchame por favor" le rogué mientras volvía a llenar mi vaso, ignorando el refresco que seguía sobre el mueble. "Siento que al estar con Bella, les estoy quitando algo a Tony y Liz." dije mientras pasaba mis manos por mi pelo.

"Carajo, viste a Liz esta noche… Me necesitaba y yo no estaba aquí." gruñí enojado conmigo mismo por hacer lo que había jurado no volver a hacer jamás. "Los abandoné por mi propia pena cuando Tanya murió. Me necesitaban y emocionalmente no estuve ahí. No les voy a hacer lo mismo otra vez." Todo el enojo que había sentido hacia mí en los últimos tres años regresó.

"Espera un momento" dijo Alice en tono desesperado. "En primer lugar, no puedes estar el 100% del día esperando ver qué quieren tus hijos" giré mis ojos y bebí el resto del licor de mi vaso.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Alice" dije en tono sarcástico pero ella continuó ignorando mi comentario.

"En segundo lugar, es verdad que cuando perdimos a Tanya eras la sombra del hombre que conozco y amo. Te vi hundido en tu dolor tratando de sobrellevarlo. Sí, hubo muchas cosas que deberías haber hecho de forma distinta. No estoy discutiendo eso." Se bajó del mueble mientras me hablaba y se paraba frente a mí, con las manos a la cadera y la mirada de Esme._ ¿Cómo lo hace? _Con sólo una mirad me tenía sintiéndome como un idiota por desconfiar en ella.

"Pero Bella, te está haciendo…" se detuvo y me miró temerosa de continuar.

"¿Haciéndome qué?"

"Haciéndote el hombre que eres otra vez." concluyó.

"Eso nunca sucederá" dije pero veía una leve posibilidad de que lo que decía fuera cierto.

"Okay, quizá aún no seas ese hombre, pero ella está uniendo las piezas para conseguirlo" corrigió al acercarse y tomar mi mano. "Edward, me gustas como estás ahora" dijo y vi en esa frase, todo lo que se ha preocupado por mí en los últimos tres años. La acerqué a mi pecho y la abracé con fuerza.

"Quiero ser un mejor hombre. Quiero ser un mejor padre," dije en un susurro, expresando mis propios miedos.

"Alejarte de Bella no es la forma de conseguirlo," susurró Alice contra mi pecho antes de alzar la vista hacia mí.

"Pero, ¿qué sucederá con Liz…?" Alice me interrumpió antes de que me volviera a deprimir a mí mismo.

"Liz estará bien. Bella es una persona maravillosa. Eventualmente, Liz se dará cuenta." Quería creer lo que decía Alice, pero esa continua preocupación de que Liz nunca aceptaría a Bella, seguía ahí.

"Ahora, ¿Como estuvo la visita a domicilio?" preguntó moviendo las cejas.

"Aarrrggg ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces? ¿Aprendiendo de Emmett la forma de sacarme de quicio?" se rió con ganas y salió de la cocina.

"No, si fuera Emmett te habría preguntado si te poncharon, te ponchaste tu mismo o lograste un Grand Slam." dijo entre risas.

"¿Quiero averiguar lo que significan las referencias de baseball en este caso?" le pregunté mientras tapaba el whisky.

"No, probablemente no." dijo con una última risa antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

"¿Alice?" la llamé, deteniéndose en su puerta.

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por todo. No podría haber sobrevivido estos últimos tres años sin ti." Le dije con sinceridad. Me sonrió y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Voy a tener que regalare algo muy costoso para su boda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bella Swan-Black**

Estuve preocupada toda la noche por lo que Edward y Liz estarían enfrentando. Tuve un momento egoísta cuando llamó Alice en el que pensé que Liz estaría haciendo esto a propósito para controlar la situación. Pero después de ver la mirada en el rostro de Edward mientras hablaba con Alice, comprendí que esto quizá ocurría frecuentemente.

No pude evitar sentirme triste por ella. Todo esto debe de ser mucho más difícil para ella de lo que consideramos. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, eso lo puedo ver. Se sorprendió mucho cuando nos encontró a Edward y a mi besándonos. Y luego, cuando se perdieron Tony y Seth, estaba muy asustada. Suspiré. Necesito hacer algo para que vea que no soy la mala del cuento. Me estaba quemando la cabeza buscando ideas, pero no encontraba nada. Acababa de entrar al estacionamiento del campo de baseball cuando vi el Porsche Amarillo de Alice. Quizá podría hablar con Alice y ver que me sugiere para lograr romper el hielo.

Bajé del coche y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el campo. Seth, con su uniforme puesto, estaba sentado junto a Alice en las bancas cuando salté y me senté junto a él. Su cara se iluminó al verme llegar y volteó a ver a Alice con adoración mientras ella le hablaba sobre estadísticas de baseball. No pude evitar la risa que que me escapó cuando pensé en cómo Alice tenía a mi niño atado a su dedo pequeño. El juego estaba por comenzar, así que volteando hacia mi hijo le piqué la pierna.

"¿Qué no deberías estar en el dogout?" le pregunté, buscando poder interrogar a Alice sin testigos pequeños alrededor.

"Ash, mamá. El entrenador me dijo que estoy en la banca a causa de mi golpe."

"Lo se, pero deberías de estar animando a tu equipo. Así que ve para allá." le insistí, esperando que se marchara antes de tener que usar más autoridad y demostrarle que ésto no era una democracia y que tenía que llevar su traserito hacia allá. Lanzó una larga mirada hacia Alice antes de saltar y caminar hacia el dogout. Observé como mantenía su brazo pegado al costado sin moverlo mucho y me sentí un poco mal por no haberle preguntado como está. Un fuerte suspiro escapó por mis labios mientras veía el premio de mamá del año hacerse trizas.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" preguntó Alice algo preocupada. Moví la cabeza y la volteé a ver.

"De hecho, quería saber cómo va Liz." pregunté mientras veía a Anthony lanzar y ponchar al bateador.

"Va mejor," dijo Alice antes de ponerse de pie y aplaudir a Tony. "¡Buen trabajo slugger!" exclamó. Tony volteó hacia nosotros y me saludó con la mano. Sonriendo le devolví el saludo, luego pasé la mirada por el campo en busca de Edward. Estaba recargado contra el dogout mirando hacia mí. Cuando me descubrió mirándolo me dirigió esa magnífica sonrisa torcida que derrite mi corazón.

"Está en casa de una amiga hoy." escuché a Alice decir junto a mí, volviendo mi atención hacia ella.

"Aha, ¿Perdón qué dijiste?" le pregunté al voltear mis ojos.

"Liz," dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Está en casa de una amiga."

"Cierto," dije sintiendo cómo las mejillas se me empezaban a enrojecer pues me cachó admirando a su hermano. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de ella."

"¿Sobre qué?" Alice preguntó y pensé en la suerte que tuve al haberme topado con esta familia.

"Verás quiero hacer algo por ella, pero no tengo idea de qué pueda ser. Algo que la ayude a ver que no soy la mala de la historia" dije, esperanzada en que Alice me ayudara. Nunca debería haber dudado de ella. Una enorme sonrisa llenó su cara mientras asentía.

"Quizá haya algo que puedas hacer para ayudarla a manejar su pérdida. Si sabe que no quieres hacer desaparecer todos los recuerdos sobre su mamá, tal vez su disposición mejore," dijo Alice mientras veía pensativa más allá de mí. "Déjame pensarlo un poco y veré que se me ocurre." Asentí mi agradecimiento y volvimos a mirar el juego.

No fue gran sorpresa que el equipo ganara el juego. Gracias al pitcheo de James y Seth, el otro equipo fue incapaz de anotar carreras. Seth estaba al centro de la reunión del equipo tras el juego a pesar de no haber jugado. Chocó sus mano con la de Tony y me sorprendí cuando giró e hizo lo mismo con James. _Quizá algo de Tony se le está pegando a Seth._

Alice se disculpó y se marchó a ver algo de su boda con Rosalie justo cuando Edward se dirigía hacia aquí trotando. Los chicos empezaron a levantar el equipo y sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago al verlo acercarse. Se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Demasiado pudoroso para mi gusto, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar el sitio y tiempo indicados.

"Estaba pensando en ir al mercado de hortalizas en Monterrey" dijo mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre mi cadera, y me miraba sonriendo. "Podemos llevar a los chicos y comer algo ahí."

"¿Que pasará con Liz?" le pregunté, deseando que no pensara mantenernos a distancia.

"Va a ir con Alice a casa de Emmett y Rose para ver cosas sobre la boda." dijo tranquilizándome.

"Claro, suena muy bien." Me regaló otra de sus impresionantes sonrisas y me encontré, acercándome hacia él, queriendo sentir sus labios contra los míos, sin que me importara el decoro.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos mientras acercaba sus labios hambrientos a los míos. Sentí su lengua rozar mis labios y cuando abrí mi boca para dejarlo entrar, se alejó. Algo que sonó entre un quejido y un chillido escapó de mis labios por la falta de contacto. Se rió suavemente y rozó mis labios por última vez, haciéndome saber que era todo lo que obtendría en este momento. _El gran molón._

"¡Chicos, vamonos!" llamó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los coches. Decidimos que Seth y yo iríamos con él, y volveríamos por mi coche más tarde. Edward encendió el radio y mientras los chicos hablaban acerca del juego en el asiento trasero, el tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pierna. De vez en cuando la levantaba y acercaba sus labios antes de volverla a poner sobre su muslo. Suspiré para mi, feliz y contenta de que este hombre maravilloso se hubiese enamorado de mí. Cerré mis ojos un instante para disfrutar los pensamientos de que viviríamos felices para siempre.

"¿En qué piensas amor?" escuché el murmullo de su voz que buscaba no interrumpir a los chicos. Abrí mis ojos para ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras volteaba la vista entre el camino y yo. No cabía la menor duda en mi mente, amo a este hombre. Pero, no era algo que sentía podía compartir con él aún. Tiene tantos obstáculos que superar y no quería que pensara que lo estaba presionando en dirección a algo para lo que todavía no estaba listo. Estaba segura que no salía con nadie más, lo dejó muy claro en el barco, pero el amor no es un sentimiento para el que estuviese listo ahora.

"Estaba pensando en ti" le respondí. Quería no ser muy clara pero que se diera cuenta que estaba en mente. Su sonrisa se amplió, algo que parecía imposible, y volvió a besar mis nudillos.

"¿Algo bueno?" preguntó y me di cuenta que quería mayor información. No quería que los chicos escucharan lo que pasaba por mi mente así que me acerqué hasta que mis labios se encontraban pegados a su oído.

"Estaba pensando de lo húmeda que me haces sentir al estar aquí sentada". Su respiración aumentó con mi juego y sonreí al ver que podía provocar ese tipo de reacción en él. Le besé el oído y me volví a acomodar en mi asiento. Escuché un leve gruñido proveniente de él y me reí mientras inocentemente veía a través de la ventana. Su mano apretó la mía y la movió sobre su pierna. Giré mi vista y vi que los chicos seguían en una animada conversación sobre el partido.

"¿Sientes lo que me estás haciendo?" preguntó en un murmullo para que los chicos no oyeran. Jaló mi mano hasta que la colocó sobre su miembro impresionantemente duro. Apretó mi mano sobre de él y fue ahora mi turno para que aumentara mi respiración. Gruño y movió nuestras manos colocándolas sobre el descansabrazos, lejos de lo que tanto deseaba yo.

Encontramos un lugar para estacionarnos en el centro y Edward me ayudó a bajar del coche, no sin que antes me diera cuenta que tuvo que acomodarse el pantalón. Me sonreí a mi misma mientras me ayudaba y vi lo que no podría esconder por más que se acomodara el pantalón. Edward volteó hacia los chicos que salieron del coche rápidamente.

"Quiero poderlos ver a ambos todo el tiempo, así que no se alejen" dijo en tono serio. Ambos chicos asintieron y empezaron a caminar unos pasos adelante de nosotros. Edward me rodeó con el brazo y me jaló hacia su costado. Me encantaba la sensación de protección y su mano algo posesiva sobre mi cadera mientras nos guiaba a través del mercado.

Se escuchaba música de jazz sobre la multitud y sonreí ante la emoción que sentían los chicos. Esta era la primera vez que venía aquí desde que me mudé. Cuando Jake y yo vivíamos en el área, venía casi cada semana por los productos locales. El mercado había crecido casi el doble desde la última vez que vine y me vi disfrutando de todas las artesanías y los puestos que se habían colocado.

"¡Papá! ¿Podemos comprar un Sparkys'?" rogó Anthony acercándose con sus mirada de cachorro, pidiéndole a su papá lo que quiera que fuese un Sparkys'. Edward se rió y asintió.

"Claro," dijo y Tony alzó el puño en señal de victoria antes de tomar a Seth del brazo sano y jalarlo hacia un pequeño puesto.

"¿Qué es un Sparkys'?" le pregunté a Edward mientras me guiaba en dirección a los chicos.

"Solo se trata de la mejor cerveza de raíz en el planeta." contestó riendo. Rápidamente, pidió dos botellas; como eran bastante grandes, les dijo a los chicos que compartieran una mientras destapaba la otra y me la ofrecía. Tan pronto como la bebida tocó mi lengua me sentí en el cielo. Por lo general no era muy afecta a la cerveza de raíz, pero esta cambió mi opinión por completo.

"Mmmm, ésto está muy bueno," dije mientras le regresaba a Edward la botella. Tomó un trago largo y yo estaba concentrada viendo como su manzana de Adán se movía mientras tragaba. Sentí un ligero escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y el me miró preocupado.

"¿Tienes frío?" me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y volteé la mirada, pues no quería que viera el deseo y la ligera pena que estoy segura brillarían en mis ojos._ No puedo creer el control sobre mi cuerpo que tiene este hombre._ Nunca había deseado a alguien tanto como a él, ni siquiera a Jake.

Caminamos por el mercado y acabé comprando algunas cosa para la comida de los próximos días, además de unas sales para baño con olor a fresia y lavanda. En cada ocasión Edward sacaba su cartera, y yo buscaba impedírselo. Afortunadamente, no discutió y me dejó disfrutar mi pequeña victoria. Tenía la sensación de que no me dejaría pagar la cena por lo que no lo dejaría que pagara todo esto.

Estábamos ya muy cerca del coche cuando Edward me jaló hacia un pequeño puesto que tenía frascos con unas barritas de colores. Cada frasco tenía una etiqueta. Había canela, clavo, limón, menta, manzana agria, cereza, naranja, frambuesa, piña colada y sandía. Aún no entendía que eran cuando Edward las señaló.

"¿De cuál quieres?", preguntó dándome a entender que eligiera.

"¿Qué son?" pregunté mientras tomaba una de piña colada. La mujer detrás del puesto sonrió antes de lanzarse con su discurso de ventas. Lo que logré captar de su parloteo es que eran barrritas de miel naturales y de producción local.

"Nunca las he probado, así que no se," le dije a Edward, la mujer tomó unas tijeras y cortó la punta de la que tenía en mi mano.

"Prueba esta y ve si te gusta", dijo rápidamente. Acerqué la barrita a mis labios y probé el dulce. Estaba bueno y me dio una buena idea del sabor de las demás.

"Me gusta la de piña colada" dije mientras se la ofrecía a Edward. La probó y estuvo de acuerdo. Se acercó y rozó mi oído con sus labios.

"Imagínate cómo nos podríamos divertir con ellas," murmuró en un tono seductivo, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Mi mente de inmediato se puso imaginar los trazos que podría dibujar en su cuerpo para luego pasar mi lengua sobre ellos. Cuando terminó mi pequeño sueño, lo miré y vi que tenía esa mirada que me dejaba claro que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Volteé hacia las opciones y rápidamente elegí algunos. En cuanto vio qué sabores elegí, tomó como diez de cada uno y le dio su tarjeta de crédito a la mujer.

Anthony estaba emocionado con la compra y le pedía a Edward que les diera una antes de la cena. Edward mordiendo las puntas dio una a cada uno. No pude contener la risa cuando me di cuenta del trabajo que le costó compartirlas pues sería una menos con la que jugaríamos después él y yo. Me volvió a acercar hacia él y deslizó su mano dentro de la bolsa de mis jeans dándome un pequeño apretón antes de guiarnos al coche para dejar las compras.

No me acuerdo ni qué cenamos pues mi mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en las barritas de miel, pero sabía que nuestra velada acabaría después de la cena ya que Edward tenía que trabajar muy temprano por la mañana. Me dijo que le había contado a Liz sobre el estado de nuestra relación y estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería mejor permitirle acostumbrarse gradualmente antes de que volviera a invitarme a pasar la noche con él. Me sentí desilusionada, pero lo entendía perfectamente.

Cuando volvimos a Carmel, nos llevó al estacionamiento del campo de baseball por mi coche, y me abrió la puerta. Seth ya se había bajado del coche y esperaba pacientemente a que abriera el nuestro. En cuanto se acomodó en el asiento trasero giré hacia Edward que me tomó entre sus brazos.

"Odio que tengas que irte a tu casa," susurró contra mi cuello. Pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me puse a jugar con el pelo en su nuca.

"Yo también", le dije dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Movió la cabeza y cubrió mis labios con un beso que tendría que ser suficiente para los siguientes días, pero sabía que solo me haría querer más. Cuando nos separamos, me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de darme un pequeño beso en la nariz.

"Ya te estoy extrañando" susurró antes de abrir la puerta de mi coche y ayudarme a subir. Me dio un último beso de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Yo también," susurré a la puerta cerrada. "Yo también."

* * *

**Referencias de Baseball sobre sexo: Ponche (Strike out) = no lograr nada o que te digan que no. Poncharse a sí mismo. (Bunted) = eyaculación precoz. Grand Slam = cuatro veces en 12 horas. Existe una lista muy grande de referencias entre baseball y sexo.**

**Alimenten mi adicción y envíen su preview por favor.**


	25. 25 Una noche en casa

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo veinticinco – Una noche en casa

**Bella Swan-Black**

"¡Seth! ¡Vamos!" grité por la casa. Teníamos diez minutos antes de que el último partido de la temporada empezara y no quería llegar tarde. Reí interiormente por estar ansiosa por llegar a un partido de baseball. Yo no tenía nada que ver con el baseball.

No había visto a Edward en toda la semana después de nuestro viaje al mercado de hortalizas. Habíamos dividido caminos esa tarde y debido a reuniones y turnos dobles en el hospital, él no había llegado a casa hasta tarde cada noche. Habíamos quedado en que probablemente lo mejor era dejar que Elizabeth se acostumbrara antes de ser más obvios en nuestro afecto hacia el otro. Sin embargo, teníamos planes para esta noche y mi anticipación estaba alcanzando niveles ridículos. _Le echaba de menos._

El teléfono empezó a sonar en la cocina y contemplé dejar que el contestador saltara para no llegar tarde, cuando Seth descolgó.

"¿Hola?" respondió y vi su cara iluminarse por quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado. _Debe ser Alice,_ pensé con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. _Está colado por ella._

"¡PAPÁ!" gritó, entusiasmado por hablar con su padre. Me quedé momentáneamente impresionada por la idea de que Jake en realidad haya llamado. _Finalmente. Estúpido ex-marido._

"Quiero hablar con él cuando hayas acabado," le dije a Seth y salí de la habitación, dándole tiempo para hablar con su padre sin ver el ceño fruncido que estaba segura que tenía en mi cara. Fui a la sala de estar y me senté, intentando calmarme antes de que tuviera que hablar con él. Escuché un lado de la conversación mientras Seth le hablaba a Jake sobre la escuela, el baseball y Anthony. Me estremecí cuando entró en detalles del cuanto tiempo estábamos pasando con Edward y su familia. Cuando Seth empezó a responder preguntas sobre Edward supe que la conversación debía acabar.

"Seth, dile adiós a tu padre, tenemos que irnos al partido," le recordé. Él asintió y se despidió antes de darme el teléfono. Le dije a Seth que terminara de coger sus cosas y esperé hasta que dejó la habitación antes de coger el teléfono e ir al porche trasero. Esta conversación no iba a ser bonita.

"Jake," dije con todo el control que pude reunir. "Ya era hora de que llamaras."

"Escucha Bells, he estado realmente ocupado con las cosas del consejo y la tienda…" No quería escuchar sus excusas, así que le corté a mitad de frase.

"Dame un respiro, Jake. Solo toma diez minutos llamar a tu hijo. ¿Qué ha pasado con la preocupación paternal por que nos mudáramos tan lejos?" acusé. "No me estás haciendo daño a mí, pero muy pronto Seth se va a dar cuenta de que no estás con él y ¿qué se supone que debo decirle?" Podía sentir mi sangre empezar a hervir por sus acciones que herían a Seth. Sabía que si no controlaba mis emociones iba a terminar gritándole.

"Espera un minuto, Bella," empezó y casi pude ver la posición defensiva que tomaba. "Sé que soy culpable aquí y debería haber llamado antes pero tú eres la que está teniendo a cualquier tipo alrededor de Seth." Quise gritar, él no tenía derecho a sentirse tan superior moralmente. "Eres una hipócrita. ¿No dejas que Leah esté cerca de Seth y ahora tú te pones a vivir con un tipo?"

"¡No dejaba que Leah estuviera cerca de Seth porque VOSOTROS teníais una aventura! No tengo palabra sobre si ella está cerca o no ahora, no importa lo poco que me guste que esa perra rompe-hogares esté cerca de mi hijo…" Paré por un momento para coger aire e intentar calmarme. La audacia de este hombre, poniendo a Edward en la misma categoría que Edward, era alucinante.

"Seth entiende completamente que ya no estamos juntos, así que no hay razón para que esconda a Edward de él y no estamos viviendo juntos, solo hemos tenido unas cuantas citas. Tú, por otro lado, tenías que mantener a Leah en secreto debido a lo que hiciste. En realidad no quieres que el consejo se entere de la razón real por la que me marché, ¿verdad?" Jugué la única carta que iba a callarle. Lo último que él quería era que el consejo se enterara de su infidelidad. Había pocas cosas que podían desgraciarle más que la verdadera razón por la que me marché.

"Ouch, Bella, eso es un golpe bajo," dijo, pero gracias a Dios la discusión había acabado. _Al menos por ahora._ Estoy segura de que el asunto volvería a salir, pero con suerte él se daría cuenta de que no quiere presionarme en esto.

"¿Cuándo planeas recoger a Seth para el verano?" pregunté, queriendo terminar esta conversación tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Por eso llamo. Ahora mismo Southwest tiene vuelos baratos y quería saber cuando acaba el curso."

"El quince de Junio," declaré firmemente. Seth salió de la casa con su uniforme puesto y me sonrió. Le hice una señal para que montara en el coche, así que cogió su bolso de viaje y corrió al coche.

"Vale, veré que vuelos puedo hacer y te avisaré. Había pensado que tal vez podía ir y tal vez pasar la noche en tu casa y luego Seth y yo podemos irnos, si te parece bien." Gemí internamente por la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que él, pero sabía que probablemente era mejor de esa manera. No quería enviar a Seth por primera vez en un avión solo, así que uno de los dos debía volar. Además, tal vez Edward me deje quedarme en su casa mientras Jake está aquí.

"Bien. Solo porque no quiero que Seth vuele solo a no ser que a él le parezca bien," reiteré mi petición y escuché su acuerdo al otro lado.

"Si eso es todo, tenemos un partido de baseball al que llegar."

"Así que, ¿está jugando al baseball?"

"Sí, es el último partido y no tengo tiempo para ponerte al día de toda la temporada."

"Wow, realmente lo he jodido. No puedo creer que me haya perdido este paso en su vida." Pude oír el remordimiento y supe que realmente se estaba sintiendo mal por sus acciones.

"Escucha, Jake, vuelve a llamar la próxima semana. Estoy segura de que Seth pude hablarte sobre el baseball hasta que se te caiga la oreja."

"Gracias Bella," dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz. No pude sentirme mal por él. Él se lo había buscado. Solo esperaba que se diera cuenta del daño que podía haber hecho y no cometiera dos veces el mismo error.

"Claro, déjame saber cuando planeas venir," dije antes de despedirnos y me apresuré a coger mi bolsa y dirigirme al coche.

Llegamos al campo después de que el juego ya hubiera empezado, así que Seth corrió hasta la caseta, chocando los cinco con Edward mientras se sentaba al lado de sus compañeros de equipo y animaba al equipo. Vi a Alice y Liz sentadas en las gradas e instantáneamente me sentí nerviosa. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Liz desde que Edward le había hablado de nuestra relación.

"Hola, Bella," saludó Alice cálidamente mientras subía a las gradas y me sentaba a su lado.

"Hey, Alice," dije con una sonrisa y luego me incliné hacia delante para mirar a Liz. "Hola, Liz. ¿Cómo estás hoy?" pregunté, intentando dejarle saber que quería llegar a conocerla. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y no me miró al responder.

"Bien, gracias," dijo en un tono formal pero educado. La última vez que fue tan formal conmigo las cosas no fueron bien. Alice, sintiendo la tensión, decidió intervenir.

"Tenemos que empezar a planear la fiesta del equipo," Alice empezó la conversación, diciéndome como habían sido las fiestas pasadas y lo que funcionaba y lo que no. Hablamos durante todo el partido mientras yo echaba rápidos vistazos a Edward. Parecía que cada vez que miraba hacia él, él me estaba mirando a mí. Siempre me daba su sonrisa torcida o un guiño, lo que hacía que mi corazón martilleara en mi pecho hasta que Alice me llevaba de vuelta a la conversación.

Al final del partido decidimos esperar hasta el fin de semana del partido All Star para hacer la fiesta. Eso todavía nos daba dos semanas y como iba a ser en la playa frente a la casa de Edward, no había demasiado que planear. Solo la cocina y los trofeos, y Alice dijo que se encargaría de la parte del catering, ya que ella tenía todas las conexiones.

Edward vino e inmediatamente noté que estaba manteniendo la distancia. No me ofendí o me preocupé demasiado por sus acciones, porque sabía que solo intentaba aplacar a Liz. Solo esperaba que le hubiera contado a Liz nuestros planes para quedarme otra noche en su casa.

"Así que, ¿estamos listos para irnos?" preguntó Edward mientras Liz bajaba de las gradas e iba a cogerle la mano. Sonreí y asentí en acuerdo.

"Bueno, divertíos esta noche," dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones. "Jasper y yo vamos a tomar clases de baile de salón esta noche y luego voy a quedarme en su casa."

"¿Clases de baile de salón?" Edward rió y fue obvio de que estaba tomando nota para tener algo con lo que tomarle el pelo a Jasper más tarde.

"Sí, baile de salón. Ya sabes, como esas que tú diste cuando estabas en la universidad," dijo Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha, callando efectivamente a Edward. Sonreí por la batalla entre hermanos que estaban teniendo. Estaba ligeramente decepcionada por haberme perdido eso al ser hija única. Alice se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia el coche.

"Liz, ¿puedes ayudar a Tony con las cosas?" Elizabeth asintió y luego corrió a ayudar a Tony a recoger las bolas y los bates. Sentí el brazo de Edward en mi cintura y me puso contra él de manera que mi espalda estaba presionada contra su pecho.

"Espero que no te importe," empezó Edward mientras dejaba un beso en mi cuello, justo bajo mi oído, "pero esperaba poder quedarnos en casa esta noche." Otro beso fue situado en el hueco de mi cuello mientras hacía su camino hacia abajo. Me incliné más contra él y asentí.

"Eso suena maravilloso," acordé mientras él tomaba mi mano e iba hacia el aparcamiento.

La tarde voló mientras jugábamos al interminable juego del Monopoly con Tony y Seth hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Elizabeth optó por pasar el tiempo en el sofá leyendo mientras nosotros regateábamos y hacíamos trueques por propiedades.

No podía creer lo competitivo que era Edward, no iba a estar feliz hasta tener el Boardwalk y Park Place. Poco sabía, yo no iba a vender o intercambiar con él Boardwalk, pero eso no le detuvo de intentar intimidarme, coaccionarme o sobornarme. Pasó tanto tiempo intentando poner sus manos en mi propiedad que casi queda en bancarrota. Me eché unas buenas risas cuando él terminó el juego y contó nuestras ganancias netas. Él tenía doce dólares, convirtiéndole en el mayor perdedor de Monopoly de la noche.

Los chicos subieron a la habitación de Anthony y Liz desapareció en su habitación cuando Edward y yo fuimos a preparar la cena. Parecíamos movernos bien juntos mientras preparábamos la cena. Cada cosa que yo necesitaba era anticipada por él, haciendo el proceso de cocinar mucho más agradable con su compañía.

"Así que, estaba pensando," empezó Edward mientras yo ponía el pollo en el horno, "que podíamos llevar a navegar a los chicos mañana." La idea de estar en el barco con él envió una ola de deseo por mis venas. Me regañé a mí misma porque mi mente siempre fuera directa por el canalón, pero sillones y champagne nunca volverían a ser vistos igual. Levanté la vista a él y él tenía esa sonrisa satisfecha en su cara de cómo que sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

"Suena divertido," dije mientras sentía el sonrojo subir a mis mejillas.

"Porqué, Bella," dijo Edward engreídamente mientras me ponía entre sus brazos. "Creo que te estás sonrojando." Una pequeña risa retumbó por su pecho haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran por la sensación antes de que me compusiera lo suficiente para devolvérsela.

"Hmmm, solo hace calor aquí," dije en la voz más sexy que pude sacar antes de deslizar mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y rozar la erección que tenía en los pantalones. El hecho de que él ya estaba listo para mí me encendía incluso más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mis dos brazos y me alejó con un pequeño estremecimiento.

"Tengo planes, pero por ahora tenemos que tener lista la cena y luego acostar a los chicos," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Planes?" pregunté totalmente curiosa por lo que quería decir. Él solo asintió y sonrió incluso más ampliamente que antes.

"Mmhmm, planes," aclaró pero no iba a darme más detalles.

"¿Esos planes tienen algo que ver con barritas de miel?" pregunté.

"Hmmm, tal vez," comentó evasivamente. "También, tal vez no tenga nada que ver con barritas de miel."

"Uh huh, claro." Le tenía completamente calado.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde cenando y viendo películas con los niños antes de que Edward, un poco demasiado ansioso, les empujara hacia las escaleras para que se fueran a la cama. Él arropó a Liz mientras yo discutía los buenos puntos de tener un buen descanso por la noche con dos chicos que clamaban no estar cansados para nada. Estaba saliendo de la habitación de Anthony cuando me encontré con Edward en el pasillo. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y me acercó a él.

"Vayamos a limpiar abajo y deberían estar dormidos para cuando terminemos." Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, limpiamos lo de la cena, además de arreglar todo lo de la noche de películas que habíamos tenido en la sala de estar, todo mientras parábamos intermitentemente para compartir caricias y besos. Subimos las escaleras y Edward asomó su cabeza para ver a Liz.

"Parece que está dormida," susurró mientras salía. "Quiero que vayas a mi baño y te quites la ropa. Hay una bata ahí que puedes ponerte. Yo iré a ver a los chicos y estaré ahí en un minuto." Me besó rápidamente en los labios y luego con un suave codazo, me empujó hacia su habitación. Le eché un vistazo, intentando enterarme de si esto tenía que ver con barritas de miel o si realmente tenía otros planes. Él solo sacudió la cabeza, como diciéndome que no iba a soltar nada.

Abrí su puerta y rápidamente fui al baño. Colgando de la puerta había una bata de seda azul oscuro y la acaricié ligeramente entre mis dedos, disfrutando de la femenina sensación de la seda contra mi piel. Lentamente me quité la ropa, la doblé y luego la dejé en la encimera. Pasé mi mano por la bata de nuevo antes de soltarla de la puerta y ponérmela. Mis pezones se pusieron tensos cuando el tejido se deslizó por ellos y no estaba segura de si era por la sensación del tejido o por la anticipación de lo que iba a venir.

Abrí la puerta y quedé cara a cara con Edward, envuelto en una pequeña toalla azul que colgaba suelta en sus caderas, amenazando con caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar escanear su bien definido pecho hasta que volvieron arriba para encontrarse con su sonrisa torcida. Me sonrojé ligeramente por haber sido pillada admirándole pero él no soltó una palabra de provocación como había pensado que haría.

"Los chicos parecen dormidos," susurró cuando fue el turno de sus ojos para escanear mi cuerpo. Se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi cadera mientras que la otra subía para envolverse cariñosamente alrededor de mi cuello, levantando mi cabeza hasta que le estuve mirando a los ojos.

"Realmente eres una mujer hermosa, Isabella," habló en voz baja antes de que sus labios tocaran suavemente los míos. Había estado esperando toda la tarde para esto así que me quedé un poco decepcionada cuando él se alejó y cogió mi mano. Cogió una toalla de su cama y me llevó al piso de abajo. Cuando alcanzamos las puertas francesas que dirigían al patio, me di cuenta de lo que había planeado.

"¿Jacuzzi?" pregunté mientras veía como asentía rápidamente. Quitó la cubierta y escapó vapor, provocando que una nube se sostuviera en el aire antes de disiparse. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí con deseo en los ojos. El dorso de su mano rozó mis endurecidos pezones, haciéndome aguantar el aliento mientras sus largos dedos iban a las tiras de seda de la bata. Los ojos de Edward subieron a los míos y una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su cara antes de que se inclinara y me besara suavemente.

No sentí la bata dejar mi cuerpo hasta que sentí sus cálidas manos contra mi carne. Me acerqué a él, presionando mi cuerpo contra toda su longitud mientras sus manos vagaban por mi espalda y bajaron hasta que agarró mi trasero firmemente en sus manos. En un rápido movimiento, me cogió en sus brazos, haciéndome gritar por el repentino cambio de altitud. Él rió ligeramente y se inclinó sobre el jacuzzi antes de bajarme lentamente en el agua caliente.

Me estremecí por el contraste del agua comparado con el frío aire de la tarde. Cuando estuve completamente dentro, Edward me soltó y subió por los peldaños de madera. Rápidamente, se quitó su toalla y la lanzó sobre el gancho en la pérgola junto con mi toalla. Le miré abiertamente mientras subía el resto del camino al jacuzzi, encontrándome decepcionada de nuevo cuando se sumergió en el agua y desapareció de mi vista.

Edward pulsó un par de botones a un lado del jacuzzi y sentí las burbujas y los chorros salir. Se puso contra un chorro y escuché un suave gemido salir de su boca antes de que abriera sus brazos para que yo me pusiera en su regazo. No necesité más invitación.

Me coloqué a horcajadas en su regazo mientras sus manos agarraban mis caderas, atrayéndome a él. Pude sentir su sólida longitud presionando contra mi femenina carne y no pude evitar contonearme en su regazo, provocando una deliciosa fricción. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el borde del jacuzzi con un suave gemido. Cuando abrió los ojos, vi el mismo deseo que estaba sintiendo reflejándose a mí.

"Bella." Mi nombre fue una oración susurrada escapando de sus labios, el sonido hizo que mi corazón se derritiera de amor.

Él agarró mis caderas más fuerte y yo me deslicé por su longitud, su polla pasando arriba y abajo por mi entrada. Con cada subida, rozaba mi punto sensible, haciéndome gemir y atacar su cuello furiosamente con besos. Nunca había tenido sexo en un jacuzzi y la idea era más erótica que nada que hubiera imaginado.

"Edward, por favor," supliqué. No tenía orgullo cuando se trataba de este hombre. Todo lo que él hacía me volvía loca el anhelo de más. "Te necesito." Su boca bajó fuertemente a la mía y yo grité en puro éxtasis cuando él fue hacia arriba en mi centro. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi espalda mientras me echaba atrás y tomaba mi pecho en su boca, succionando y mordisqueando la carne. Él me guió sin esfuerzo arriba y abajo de su longitud, el agua ayudaba a la gravedad pero no provocaba fricción suficiente.

"Más, por favor." Como si Edward pudiera leerme la mente, me deslizó fuera de él y me dio la vuelta, mi espalda estaba presionada contra su pecho. Él me presionó duramente contra el lado del jacuzzi, y sentí mi deseo incrementarse con su enérgico acercamiento. Mis brazos descansaron en el borde del jacuzzi mientras el chorro pulsaba contra mi bajo abdomen y todo lo que pude pensar fue que estando un poco más abajo causaría efectos increíbles. Edward agarró firmemente mis caderas y me levantó contra él, el chorro de agua ahora tenía conexión con mi excesivamente sensible carne. Él deslizó sus manos por mi estómago y a través de mis rizos hasta que su dedo trazó círculos por mi hinchado clítoris. Su erección estaba presionada firmemente en mi espalda mientras se inclinaba para que sus labios tocaran mi oído.

"Mmmmm, ¿te gusta eso, mi Bella?" preguntó, pellizcando el brote entre sus dedos. Dejé salir un suave gemido y dejé que mi cabeza cayera atrás en su hombro. "¿Te gusta esta pulsación entre tus piernas?" _¡Oh Dios! ¿De dónde había salido este Edward travieso? Más le valía quedarse un rato._ Quitó su dedo y luego empujó contra mí con sus caderas hasta que mi pelvis estaba presionada contra el chorro, mis rodillas en el asiento. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente y un alto gemido escapó de mis labios.

"No tienes idea de lo que esos sonidos me hacen," susurró roncamente en mi oído. Sus manos jugaron en mis caderas un momento mientras su erección se clavaba en mí desde atrás.

"Edward, deja de jugar y tómame," gemí sobre mi hombro. Su rodilla se deslizó entre mis piernas y las separó antes de que su mano subiera por mi columna, enviando chispas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Cuando alcanzó mi cuello me empujó hacia abajo hasta que estuve ligeramente doblada sobre el borde del jacuzzi. Entró en mí desde atrás y murmuré incoherencias mientras él se enfundaba completamente en mis pliegues, presionando mi punto de placer contra el chorro.

"Maldición." Le sentí estremecerse mientras se quedaba quieto un momento. "Puedo sentir el agua del chorro fluyendo entre tus piernas," gimió y no pude evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que cruzó mi cara. _No era la única que disfrutaba los chorros._ Salió de mí y mientras agarraba mis caderas volvió a empujar, encontrándome a mitad de camino. El agua salía a nuestro alrededor mientras el ritmo se hacía más errático. Con cada embestida, él me empujaba contra el chorro, incrementando la sensación y haciendo que mis piernas temblaran de placer.

Sentí su frente presionarse contra mi columna mientras sus labios asaltaban mi espalda. Las sensaciones de sus labios en mi, el agua estimulando mi clítoris, las caderas de Edward golpeando en la parte trasera de mis muslos y su gloriosa polla provocando una exquisita fricción, era casi demasiado. Mis paredes que contrajeron y sufrieron espasmos a su alrededor mientras arqueaba mi espalda y dejaba que las olas de placer me tomaran. Me mordí el labio, acallando los sonidos que intentaban escapar mientras él explotaba dentro de mí. Se quedó quieto, enterrado profundamente en mí mientras los dos intentábamos regular nuestra respiración.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besó mi espalda una vez más antes de bajarme hasta que estuve sentada en su regazo, sin romper nunca nuestra conexión. Dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro mientras él besaba mi cuello. Sus pulgares dibujaron círculos en mi estómago hasta que se movieron hacia arriba y ahuecó sus manos en mis fríos pechos. Me sostuvo, intentando calentar la carne que había sido expuesta al frío aire de la noche mientras yo suspiraba de felicidad.

"Estaba pensando que podíamos calentarnos aquí y luego ir al piso de arriba y probar mi nueva cama," susurró roncamente en mi oído.

"¿Nueva cama?" pregunté mirándole sobre mi hombro. "¿Por qué tienes una cama nueva? La antigua era muy cómoda." Él se encogió de hombros pero no me miró.

"Era el momento de tener una nueva. Momento de dejar descansar lo antiguo, por decirlo de alguna manera." Finalmente me miró y esa sonrisa torcida estaba de vuelta.

"¿Qué piensas de tener los ojos tapados?"

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡El Edward travieso está de vuelta!_

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Por favor, continuad alimentando mi adicción y dejad un review! Es la única manera de saber que voy por el buen camino con la historia.**

**N/T**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Besos


	26. Honey Sticks

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

**Este es un outtake de Holding Out For iiuy. En la historia original, la autora menciona las Honey Sticks brevemente en el capítulo 26. Algunas personas le insitieron mucho para que escribiese sobre ellas. Este outake fue su espuesta. En la hisotira en inglés, no aparece este capítulo, se encuentra bajo un título distinto. Pero para la traducción, nos pidió que se colocara en les sitio que le correspondería cronológicamente, entre los capítulos 25 y 26.**

**Si les interesa saber más acerca de las Honey Sticks, pueden buscar información a través de google, incluso se pueden comprar en línea.**

* * *

Outtake

Honey Sticks

Bella Swan-Black

Edward me colocó junto a él antes de apagar el jacuzzi y girarse hacia mí con su sonrisa torcida.

"Hay algo que quiero intentar," dijo ofreciéndome su mano, que acepté. Salí, no con gran estilo, de la tina y me envolvió en una toalla que había sacado de la casa. La sujeté alrededor de mis hombros mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda viendo a este glorioso hombre desnudo secarse frente a mí. Cada toque de la toalla hacía que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Ajustó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y yo suspiré con fuerza. Edward alzó la vista y se rió mientras mis dientes empezaban a castañetear por el frío aire nocturno.

"Necesitas secarte antes de volverte una paleta helada," me dijo. Edward fijó sus ojos en los míos mientras se acercaba y tomaba la toalla de mis hombros y empezaba a frotarla suavemente contra mi piel. Sentí como me sonrojaba y la sensación de frío desaparecía mientras sus manos recorrían mis brazos y luego mi pecho. Mientras me secaba, nunca interrumpió la mirada intensa que sentí llegaba al fondo de mi alma.

Edward se acercó y besó mis labios suavemente antes de inclinarse frente a mí. La toalla que se encontraba envuelta en sus manos recorrió mi pierna hasta llegar a mi pie. Lo levantó, colocándolo sobre su rodilla y pasó la toalla por atrás de mi pantorilla. Se detuvo cuando llegó al final del muslo y regresó mi pie al piso para dar el mismo cuidado a mi otra pierna.

Cuando pensé que había terminado, se puso de pie y rápidamente me giró hasta tener mi espalda frente a él para repetir sus movimientos, suaves y lentos en toda mi espalda y más abajo. Sentí quedarme sin aire por el deseo que empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando noté sus labios besar la parte baja de mi espalda. Edward estiró el brazo para quitar del colgador la bata de seda con la que había bajado.

Sostuvo la bata y pasé mis brazos a través de los agujeros. Edward apretó suavemente mis caderas antes de voltearme hacia él. Sentí la fresca brisa en mi piel y mis pezones se endurecieron por el frío llamando su atención. Pensé que iba a tocarme, sin embargo sacudió el deseo que probablemente estaba ahí y me ajustó la bata atando la cinta.

Me llevó de nuevo a su cuarto, ajustó la luz disminuyendo la intensidad hasta obtener un resplandor romántico. Rápidamente sus manos estaban sobre mi cuerpo y apenas tuve tiempo de respirar antes de que su boca cubriera la mía. Le dejé tomar control absoluto de mi cuerpo mientras desataba la cinta de la bata y la retiraba por completo. Mis manos se fueron directo hasta su húmedo y enmarañado pelo, mis dedos recorriendo sus suaves rizos.

Exhalando un gruñido se alejó un poco de mí aunque no soltó mis brazos. Mis ojos se abrieron para ver su mirada llena de pasión fija en mí. Sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando traté de jalarlo hacia mí.

"Cierra los ojos" dijo en un murmullo y yo obedecí. Al cerrar los ojos, lo sentí caminar atrás de mí, sus manos recorriendo mi estómago, retirando la bata a su paso. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando movió el pelo de mi cuello y lo besó suavemente.

Sentí sobre mis ojos una suave tela que me hizo saltar sorprendida.

"Sshhh, mi dulce Bella. No quiero que puedas ver," sentí su aliento sobre mi hombro mientras susurraba en mi oído y se me ponía la piel de gallina. Con un movimiento de mi cabeza le expresé mi acuerdo y ató la cinta de la bata sobre mis ojos. Cuando estuvo ajustada, me guió hacia su cama. Estaba de pie, esperando su siguiente orden o movimiento, cuando escuché y sentí el movimiento de las sábanas al caer al piso.

Las manos de Edward pasaron debajo de mi bata abierta hacia mis caderas para jalarme hacia su pecho. Dejó un camino de besos de mi cuello hacia mi clavícula. Sentí sus manos acariciar mis ya endurecidos pezones, en su trayecto a mis hombros. Terminó de empujar la bata hasta que quedó en el piso a mis pies.

Empecé a pasar mis brazos por su cuello cuando tomó mis manos. En un movimiento rápido, me había tomado en brazos, haciéndome suspirar sorprendida. Se rió suavemente y sentí sus labios sobre los míos mientras me depositaba en la cama. Entusiasmada le devolví el beso, abriendo mi boca y permitiéndole el acceso a su tibia lengua que acarició por dentro mi boca. Gemí por las sensaciones que me recorrían todo el cuerpo. Sentí que al perder un sentido los otros estaban más alerta. Su olor, su sabor, hasta la forma en la que me estaba tocando provocaban reacciones en mi cuerpo que deberían ser consideradas ilegales.

Sin dejar de besarme, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos acomodando mis brazos junto a mí cabeza sobre la almohada. Me sentía mareada por la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y lancé un pequeño chillido cuando sentí que se alejaba.

"Edw-"

"Ssshhhhh amor" susurró al levantarse. Apoyándome en los codos empecé a sentarme pero sentí su mano fuerte en mi hombro y con una sola orden me dijo que no discutiera con él. "Quédate ahí" obedecí su orden sintiendo una ligera emoción ante la idea de un Edward dominante en la recámara. Escuché abrirse la puerta del cuarto y mi curiosidad saltó con su partida. ¿Qué diablos hace dejándome aquí así?

Me quedé acostada unos minutos recordando cada beso y las maravillosas sensaciones que había traído a mi cuerpo esta noche. Cuando terminó mi fantasía, me di cuenta que estaba con los ojos vendados, desnuda en su cama. Mi mente empezó a ver todos los defectos de mi piel que ahora estaban al descubierto. Me sentí tonta, ahí acostada, sin saber si debía hacer algo para sentirme más relajada. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la venda, escuché cómo se abría la puerta.

Sabía que era Edward, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí entró en pánico, pensando que podría ser uno de los chicos. Agarré la venda al mismo tiempo que escuché la voz de Edward.

"No te la quites," dijo casi en un gruñido. La solté de inmediato y mordí mi labio. Escuché que dejaba algo sobre la cómoda y la cama moverse cuando se sentó.

"¿Qué estamos-," empecé a a decir pero me interrumpió con un suave "shhhh."

Volví a morder mi labio, considerando si es que realmente me gustaba no contar con uno de mis sentidos cuando sentí algo húmedo sobre mi pecho izquierdo. Era tibio, espeso y no se deslizaba sobre mi piel. Sentí otro poco caer y acerqué mi mano para averiguar qué era. Tenía una idea pero necesitaba confirmarla. Cuando mis dedos estaban ya cerca, Edward tomó mi muñeca con la suya y la volvió a colocar sobre mi cabeza.

Su movimiento me hizo comprender que quería que sintiera pero no tocara. Moví la cabeza para que viera que había entendido, así que soltó mi muñeca. Su mano recorrió mi brazo rozando mi pecho en su camino hasta mi cintura. Sentí ahora que la sustancia caía en mi otro pezón y dejaba un camino desde ahí, pasando por el centro de mi pecho hasta detenerse en mi ombligo. Pude confirmar que Edward había traído las barritas de miel al sentir el líquido llenar y desbordar mi ombligo.

Percibí el movimiento de la cama cuando Edward se acomodó sobre mí. Su lengua estaba fría cuando tocó mi acalorada piel. Dio la vuelta alrededor de mi ombligo antes de entrar y tomar la miel ahí depositada. Cada nervio de mi piel estaba alerta cuando su lengua se colocó sobre mi piel y siguió el camino hacia mi pecho. Dio una vuelta alrededor de mi pezón antes de introducirlo a su boca para chuparlo con suavidad.

La descarga eléctrica que Edward siempre liberaba en mi cuerpo salió disparada hacia mi centro al empezar a poner la misma atención con mi otro pecho. Mis manos se fueron directo hacia su pelo y me pregunté si las iría a mover, pero no lo hizo. Tomé su pelo, jalándolo hacia mi boca con ansia. Podía sentir los besos pegajosos recorrer mi cuello, mi mejilla hasta que su boca encontró la mía. Su beso fue profundo, lleno de pasión mientras su lengua acariciaba el interior de mi boca.

Cuando su boca se volvió más insistente pude probar la miel en ella, con canela y un toque de Edward.

Gemí cuando su mano se deslizó sobre mi estómago, quería que me tocara otra vez, pero se hizo para atrás y se empezó a reír.

"Tú no controlas esta situación querida," susurró. Gruñí al darme cuenta que seguiría jugando conmigo. Lo único que quería era tenerlo a él dentro de mí. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo con la imagen en mi mente.

Sus manos recorrieron mi estómago hacia mis piernas, las cuales separó y sin perder un instante uno de sus dedos acarició mi abertura. Mis caderas saltaron buscando su mano, que alejó. Respiré desesperada con su juego haciéndolo reír nuevamente.

"Edward, por favor. No puedo aguantar más juego," le rogué.

"Ssshhhh o durará mucho más." Le gruñí como respuesta, el sonido había estado contenido en mi pecho sin que lo notara, su respuesta lo hizo salir. Sentí la miel caer sobre mi clítoris que estaba extremadamente sensible y deslizarse lentamente. La sensación era tortura pura que provocaba un cosquilleo por donde pasaba la miel.

Apreté las sábanas en mis puños para no tomarlo a él, y tirar el decoro por la ventana junto con sus juegos. Cuando pensé que ya no podía aguantar un instante más, sentí su boca en mí.

Empezó con pequeños toques de su lengua que lanzaban pequeñas descargas a todo mi cuerpo, luego su lengua entera me recorrió de arriba a abajo. Cuando volvió a subir, su boca envolvió ese sensible punto, que parecía consumirse en llamas, y lo succionó en su boca. Sentía el roce de sus dientes en mí mientras su boca seguía chupando.

Mi respiración estaba fuera de control, y mis manos que habían estado envueltas en las sábanas, ahora estaban en su pelo guiándolo. Los ruidos de satisfacción que dejaba escapar con cada jalón que daba a su pelo pasaban casi inadvertidos gracias a mis gemidos.

La boca de Edward seguía trabajando en mí cuando sentí que la tensión se acercaba al límite. Mis caderas seguían el ritmo de su lengua y justo cuando estaba en la orilla a punto de dejarme llevar, sentí dos dedos sumergirse en mí provocando que gimiera al dejarme caer al fin. Siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera ayudándome a disfrutar del placer que me había provocado. Cuando se detuvieron mis caderas y las pulsaciones desaparecieron, salió de mí y recorrió mi cuerpo con besos.

Me quedé jadeando unos instantes, con él a mi lado, besándome el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían toda mi piel. Sentí su excitado y duro miembro temblar contra mi cadera consiguiendo que en mi cabeza se despejara la neblina de sensualidad que me había envuelto. Quité la venda de mis ojos y mi mano se dirigió a donde tanto quería estar. Gruño cuando empecé a masajearlo, y se acomodó intentando aumentar la fuerza del contacto contra mi mano. Pensé vendarle los ojos, pero descarté la idea de inmediato. Me agrada que me esté mirando en estos momentos.

Sin que mi mano perdiera el ritmo, me senté y empujé contra su pecho para que se acostara sobre su espalda. Su cadera se separó ligeramente de la cama mientras imitaba el ritmo de mi mano. Volteé a ver su cara, sus ojos estaban bien cerrados, parecía estar muy concentrado en algo, y de no haber sido por el movimiento de su cadera y el aumento en su respiración, la expresión de su cara no me permitiría saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

"¿Barritas de Miel?" pregunté y sus ojos se abrieron para mirarme. Se me quedó viendo un momento como si no me hubiera escuchado y luego asintió con la cabeza antes de señalarme la cómoda. Lo solté y sonreí al escuchar su gemido de protesta mientras tomaba unas cuantas barritas de la cómoda.

Las barritas no tenían nombre, por lo que no tenía idea de que sabor serían, pero a esta altura, no me importaba. Giré, Edward estaba acostado en un glorioso desorden entre las sábanas, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que su mano había tomado el lugar de la mía acariciándose con suavidad. Me quedé ahí, sin poderme mover con la boca abierta observándolo. Pensaba que lo había visto todo, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no hay nada más tentador que ver a este magnífico hombre acariciándose a sí mismo.

Alcé la mirada hacia su cara y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras su mano seguía deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo. No quería romper nuestro contacto visual, pues lo que estaba viendo era lujuria pura. Sentí la humedad que se deslizaba entre mis muslos preparando a mi cuerpo para otro encuentro con el maravilloso hombre que me estaba esperando.

"¿Decidiste empezar sin mí?" le pregunté ladeando mi cabeza y volteando la vista hacia su mano.

"Preferiría que fuese tu mano" gimió. Caminé de vuelta a la cama y empecé a subir por sus piernas mientras su mano continuaba su trabajo. Sabía que podría quedarme sentada ahí toda la noche viéndolo darse placer a sí mismo, pero, lo que tenía planeado era mucho mejor a lo que ahora estaba haciendo.

Mordí la punta de la primera barrita y pude confirmar que era de piña colada. Me seguía observando mientras me acercaba hacia su mano. En vez de quitarla, la envolví con la mía mientras él continuaba con los movimientos arriba y abajo. Tras un minuto, colocó mi mano en el lugar en el que había estado la suya. Guiándome, marcó un ritmo más fuerte; sus ojos giraron en sus órbitas al mismo tiempo que su cabeza caía en la almohada.

"Tus manos son tan suaves" susurró al tiempo que sus caderas seguían el ritmo de mi mano. Me sonreí a mi misma sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina. Disminuí el ritmo de mi mano, haciendo que abriera los ojos y me mirara fijamente. Le sonreí inocentemente, cuando se dio cuenta que me detenía, gruño y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tomé la barrita de miel y la apachurré suavemente. La miel empezó a salir lentamente y descubrí que podría controlar su caída. La dejé gotear sobre su estómago y sus pezones. Perdí un segundo y me reí, preguntándome lo que pasaría con la miel si tuviera pelo en el pecho. Sus ojos encontrarlos los míos mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

"Me encanta tu risa" murmuró. Me veía como si fuera la persona más preciosa que hubiese visto, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera un poco más. Incluso ahora que era la imagen viva de la sensualidad, cubierto de miel, haciéndome sentir sexy y atrevida; seguía siendo mi Edward, el hombre dulce y maravilloso del que me enamoré. Sentí las palabras llegando a la punta de mi lengua, pero las retuve, no quería que nuestro encuentro envuelto en miel se tornara en una posible incómoda discusión sobre nuestros sentimientos. Me agaché y mi lengua trazó un camino de su estómago a su pecho hasta que rodeé su pezón chupando el dulce de su piel.

Edward gimió cuando me acomodé sobre su cintura y mordí la punta de otra barrita. Ahora tracé un camino de miel por su cuello, pasando por la quijada hasta llegar a sus labios. Lentamente, para que sintiera lo mismo que me hizo sentir, seguí el camino de su cuello. Cuando llegué a su quijada, tomó mi cara entre sus manos acercándome a él para devorar mi boca en un beso. Sentí que mi pelo se quedaba pegado en su cara, pero en ese momento no me importó. Su lengua suavemente recorrió mis labios y yo moví la cabeza y me senté.

"No lo creo, tengo planes y no los vas a modificar," Edward gruñó mientras yo dejaba un trayecto de besos por su pecho hasta estar cerca de su impresionante erección. Él temblaba con la espera. Me agaché y al besar la punta tembló aún más. Me acomodé y abrí otra barrita. Tenía sabor a moras, por lo que supuse que sería de frambuesa. La apachurré hasta que había una buena cantidad en su punta y empezó a deslizase por un lado. Seguí oprimiendo la barrita y otra gota cayó en la punta, deslizándose por el otro lado.

Estaba tan hipnotizada por el líquido ámbar recorriendo su miembro, que no me di cuenta que se había recargado en sus brazos y me veía fijamente seguir con mis dedos el trayecto de la miel. Cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la suya gruñó con fuerza. Sonreí y me dispuse a extender la miel sobre toda la superficie, gruesa y dura, antes de recorrerlao con mi lengua de la base a la punta. Pensé que Edward saldría disparado de la cama, cuando sus caderas se separaron del colchón y cubrieron mi mejilla de miel.

Lo volteé a mirar, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y de inmediato nos empezamos a reír ante el desastre que estábamos haciendo. Movió su mano hacia mi cara intentando limpiarme, pero lo único que consiguió fue extender la miel por todo mi rostro. Sonrió y llevó su dedo hasta su boca para chuparlo.

"Mmmmm, frambuesa," susurró y me hizo estremecer al pensar dónde había estado esa miel antes. Lo quería otra vez. No quedaba la menor duda de que tiene control completo sobre mi cuerpo. De no haber estado cubierto de miel me habría montado en él para enterrarlo en mí. Mi objetivo había cambiado, había querido llevarlo al límite, al igual que él hizo conmigo, ahora quería deshacerme de la miel para que pudiéramos disfrutar los dos de nuestros cuerpos.

Mi decisión seguía intacta mientras mi boca cubría su miembro. El gruñido de placer que dejó escapar, me permitió sabe que disfrutó el momento en el que relajé mi garganta buscando poder introducirlo más. Moví mi boca hacia arriba para poder tragar la mayor cantidad de miel antes de volver a envolverlo. Seguí chupando y lamiendo hasta que gemía tan cerca ya del límite que sus pequeños movimientos se habían vuelto erráticos.

Estaba toda pegajosa y excitada gracias a nuestro juego cuando tomó mis brazos y me jaló hacia él. De mi boca salió un suave sonido cuando me separó de ahí para acercarme a su cara. Sus ojos reflejaban su deseo y agarrándome por el pelo me besó con fuerza. No había nada dulce en la forma en la que me tomó; era salvaje y llena de deseo. Empujó mi espalda hasta que me tuvo sentada y se enterró en mí. Sentí como llegaba a lugares que no sabía existieran, mientras guiaba mis caderas fuertemente en él. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras golpeaba el mismo punto una y otra vez. Mi mano estaba recargada en su muslo mientras nuestros cuerpos se acercaban cada vez. Sentí que apretaba mi cadera y vi el esfuerzo en su cara, conteniéndose, esperando que yo también alcanzara el límite.

La miel de nuestros cuerpos había cubierto el vello, que se jalaba provocando un poco de dolor que me hacía sentir aún mas sus movimientos dentro de mí.

Empecé a ver luces blancas tras mis párpados cerrados y mordí mi labio intentando contener el grito que buscaba dar prueba del orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Una tibia sensación escapó de mi cuerpo y escuché a Edward cantar mi nombre antes de jalarme más hacia él, sostenerme con fuerza y dejarse ir dentro de mí. Seguí moviéndome sobre de él mientras el placer acababa de dejar mi cuerpo para finalmente caer rendida sobre su pecho.

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi frente mientras los dos permanecíamos jadeando y tranquilizándonos. Tras varios minutos, movió mi pelo y me besó en la mejilla pegajosa. Lo miré y no pude dejar de contagiarme de la enorme sonrisa que había en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de risa. Se acercó a mi cara y jaló un mechón de pelo pegado a mi mejilla riéndose con más fuerza.

"Querida, estás hecha un desastre" bajé la vista para verlo sonreír y me empecé a reír también al ver otro mechón de mi pelo pegado a su mejilla. Lo jalé y sonreí.

"Me gusta mi chico muy sucio, ¿no te gusta una chica sucia?" le pregunté con mirada inocente. Gimió y me besó con fuerza. Probablemente tendría los labios inflamados en la mañana, pero no me importaba. Sentí un ardor bajo la espalda por la nalgada que dio en mi piel.

"Baño, ahora" ordenó. Sentí el deseo querer regresar, pero tenía que mantenerlo a raya. Lentamente me separé de él, sintiendo lo pegajoso de nuestros cuerpos al sentarme. Me estremecí cuando el vello se empezó a jalar y el me rodó sobre la cama para poderse separar. Vi en su rostro un pequeño gesto de dolor pero estaba segura de que lo negaría si se lo decía.

Nos metimos juntos en la regadera y tiernamente lavó cada parte de mi cuerpo con un jabón de olor maravilloso, que estoy segura compró para mí. Me lavó el pelo para quitar todo el dulce y cubrió mi cara de besos después de quitar todo el dulce y jabón. Sus manos exploraban suavemente todo mi cuerpo y besaba cuanta parte de mí tuviese cerca. Cuando Edward terminó, con gusto le devolví el favor y me aseguré de que mis manos acariciaran todo su cuerpo. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, por lo que esperaba que pronto, muy pronto pudiese decírselo.

El resto de los Outtakes serán publicados al final de la historia.


	27. 26 Día en el Barco

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.

Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Día en el Barco**

**Edward Cullen**

Suspiré satisfecho por tener a Bella acurrucada en mi pecho, su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano sobre mi estómago. Tomé un mechón de su pelo entre mis dedos mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche.

Era toda una seductora. Una tentación como nunca en mi vida había encontrado. Mientras más estaba con ella, más quería de ella. _Esta obsesión que siento, no puede ser sana_. Sonreí por lo que acababa de pensar. Realmente no me importa si es sana o no. Rápidamente se está volviendo la persona más importante de mi vida, claro, junto a mis hijos, y por supuesto Seth.

Tiene un lado juguetón que parece crecer cuando está desnuda. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande con este recuerdo. Con la piel ya arrugada y muy satisfechos, salimos del jacuzzi y nos fuimos a mi cuarto. Pasamos el resto de la velada probando todos los sabores de las barritas de miel que compramos en el mercado. Trazando dibujos sobre la piel que nuestros, labios, lengua y dientes seguían con gran exactitud. Después de saciar nuestro deseo de jugar, hicimos el amor nuevamente. Tuve que contener mi risa al recordar el desastre que hicimos con la miel en su pelo pegado a mi pecho y en su mejilla. Tras un baño íntimo y un cambio de sábanas, nos acurrucamos para pasar la noche. Permanecí despierto pensando en mañana y las ganas que tengo de compartir con Seth el gozo de navegar. Estaba seguro que le gustaría tanto como a Tony y Elizabeth.

Mientras repasaba en mi mente todos los pendientes, escuché un suave llanto a través del pasillo. Me separé de Bella, intentando no despertarla para ir a dar un vistazo a los chicos otra vez. Mientras me ponía el pantalón de la pijama y una camiseta oí a Liz llorar. Me dirigí a su cuarto y la encontré sentada en la cama llorando inconsolable.

Me acerqué y me senté en la cama, acomodándola entre mis brazos. No opuso resistencia, ocultó su cabeza en mi pecho y siguió llorando. La mecí con suavidad mientras tarareaba su canción en su oído. Después de un rato su llanto fue disminuyendo hasta que la escuché respirar profundamente dormida. Con el rabillo del ojo, percibí movimiento y al voltear encontré a Bella de pie junto a la puerta.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Bella preocupada.

"Si," susurré, intentando no despertarla. "Ha estado teniendo pesadillas todas las noches". Jalé las cobijas y la acosté con cuidado, la arropé antes de besar su frente.

"¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?" susurró Bella mientras se adentraba en el cuarto.

"Sobre todo de su mamá, pero ha estado preocupad de que me vaya," le dije honestamente, queriendo que Bella entendiera por qué pasaba tan poco tiempo en su casa. Bella movió la cabeza, en señal de entendimiento y tomó mi mano para acercarla a su mejilla, la que cubrí con cariño al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pómulo.

"Regresemos a la cama," dijo Bella tomando mi mano y guiándome fuera del cuarto.

"¿Papito?", apreté la mano de Bella en señal de disculpa al escuchar la voz de mi hija y di la vuelta para volver a su cuarto.

"¿Que pasa cariño?", le pregunté al acercarme a su cama. Su manita se acercó a la mía jalándome hacia ella.

"No me dejes," su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero transmitía tanto. Estaba asustada y quería que me quedara con ella. Me sentí dividido, entre volver a mi cuarto con la maravillosa mujer de pie en la puerta o consolar a mi preciosa hija que, en situaciones como ésta, solía apoyarse en Alice. Miré esperanzado a Bella, que sonriendo tristemente y moviendo la cabeza, me dio a entender que no tenía problema en que me quedara. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a mi cuarto.

"No me voy a ir amor," le dije mientras se acomodaba en la cama para hacerme sitio en ella. Permanecimos acostados en silencio; podía sentir que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando me tomó desprevenido.

"Ella no te necesita", la escuché murmurar antes de quedarse dormida recargada en mí. Acostado, contemplando el techo, pensé lo que esas palabras podrían significar para una criatura de nueve años. Era claro que Liz aun desconfiaba de Bella. Gemí internamente preguntándome cuándo aceptaría a Bella. ¿Y si nunca la acepta? _Ésta no era la forma en la que imaginé pasar la noche._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"¡Despierten! ¡Despierten!" Oí a Anthony gritar antes de que se lanzara sin aviso alguno sobre mi estómago.

"¡Umpf!" gemí cuando me sacó todo el aire.

"¡Tony. SALTE DE MI CUARTO!" gritó Liz en mi oído, logrando que Tony dejara de saltar sobre mí y mirara apenado a su hermana.

"Lo siento Liz. ¡Pero es hora de despertar! Hoy vamos a navegar." Su entusiasmo regresó rápidamente, a la vez que se bajaba de sobre mí y salía disparado del cuarto avisando que iba a ayudar a Seth a despertar a Bella. Me reí suavemente y escuché a Liz dejar salir un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

"¿Por qué tienen que venir Bella y Seth con nosotros al barco?" Se quejó Elizabeth mientras se sentaba y cruzaba los brazos.

"Porque yo los invité" le respondí, esperando dar por terminada la plática.

"Es que no quiero pasar el día con ellos. Después de que murió mamá, dijiste que el barco era solo para nosotros." Se quejó de nuevo y me pregunté de dónde habría salido esta niña egoísta.

"Elizabeth," dije con voz firme. "Bella y Seth vienen por que yo quiero que estén ahí. Si no puedes aceptarlo de buena gana, llamaré a Alice para que venga a recogerte," le advertí, sabiendo que no querría perderse el paseo. Casi podía ver el humo salir por sus orejas mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Después de un momento, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a su closet. Me senté y la volteé a ver.

"Elizabeth," dije en tono de advertencia, para confirmar que la plática terminaba aquí dentro de este cuarto. "¿Te vas a portar bien hoy?" Al voltearme a ver me sorprendió el veneno que brotaba de sus labios.

"¡Me voy a portar bien pero odio todo esto! ¡No los quiero aquí! ¡No los quiero en nuestro barco!" soltó y sentí mi enojo subir hacia la superficie. Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta que nos hizo voltear a ver. Mi corazón se fue al piso cuando vi a Bella parada en la puerta. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque podía ver angustia en sus ojos.

"¿Quería saber si te gustan los hotcakes con chispas de chocolate?" le preguntó Bella a Liz, con una sonrisa que no alcazaba sus ojos. Interrumpí antes de que Liz respondiera de forma brusca.

"Son sus favoritos," dije al mirar a Liz con clara expresión de no contradecirme. "Gracias Bella. Bajaré en un momento para ayudarte." Bella movió su mano en acuerdo y giró cerrando la puerta.

"No hay prisa," dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Gemí internamente, al comprender que Bella había escuchado toda la plática. Volteé a ver a Liz que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, lo que provocó que mi enojo volviera a aparecer rápidamente.

"Elizabeth Ann," dije en todo severo para que comprendiera las consecuencias que habría si seguía por este camino. Al mirarme, la sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar había una mirada apenada. "No vas a arruinar el día. Bella y Seth han sido siempre amables contigo, aún en tus momentos más desagradables. Tienes que dejar de actuar como una niña caprichosa y volver a ser la linda señorita que sé que eres."

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza viendo al piso antes de moverla en señal de acuerdo. Esto era lo más que iba a obtener de ella, así que me levanté, caminé hacia ella y la abracé.

"Te amo, cariño," le dije antes de dejarla para que se cambiara.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, Tony y Seth estaban sentados sobre el mueble rompiendo y vaciando huevos en un tazón mientras Bella ponía los hotcakes en la parrilla. Me volteó a ver dirigiéndome una sonrisa comprensiva. Estaba seguro de que las palabras de Elizabeth la habían herido, así que me acerqué a pararme detrás de ella y envolverla en mis brazos. Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello, olí su pelo antes de quitarlo para besarle el cuello.

"Siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchare eso," le susurré al oído para que los chicos no oyeran nuestra conversación. Suspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para verme de frente.

"Seth y yo no tenemos que ir hoy," dijo suavemente. Empecé a negar con la cabeza pero puso un dedo sobre mi boca para que la dejara terminar de hablar. "Está bien Edward. Lleva a tus hijos de paseo hoy. Ya iremos nosotros en otra ocasión." Sujeté su cintura con fuerza y acerqué nuevamente mi boca a su oído.

"¡No!, te quiero a ti y a Seth ahí. Liz se va a portar bien," le aseguré. "No quiero desilusionar a Seth porque Liz se esté portando así." Bella movió su cuerpo lo necesario para mirarme a los ojos. Era claro que se sentía más tranquila pues asintió.

"De acuerdo, si crees que esto no empeorará las cosas." No estaba seguro de que no empeoraran, pero sabía que no podía permitir que a Liz le funcionara el berrinche. Sonreí antes de besar suavemente a Bella.

"Te extrañé anoche," murmuré contra su boca. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó con mayor fuerza.

"¡Mamá los hotcakes!" dijo Seth preocupado antes de que Bella girara y volteara los hotcakes tostados. Suspiro y los quitó de la parrilla antes de mirarme molesta.

"No puedes hacer eso mientras estoy cocinando," me regañó con un brillo en sus ojos. Alcé las manos en posición de vencido y me reí.

"No fui yo, fuiste tú amor," le dije sonriendo, consiguiendo que me golpeara juguetona con la espátula.

Disfrutamos junto con los chicos del desayuno, incluso sentí algo de esperanza cuando Liz por fin bajó y no empezó ninguna pelea. No se disculpó pero al menos parecía haber un ambiente de calma. Bella empacó el almuerzo mientras yo correteaba a los chicos para vestirse y estar listos. Nunca tenía que preocuparme por Elizabeth, ya que siempre sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo hacía; pero Tony necesitaba un poco de empuje sutil para que no se distrajera. Con Seth aquí era casi toda una labor mantenerlos enfocados el tiempo suficiente para que se vistieran y se subieran al auto.

Una hora después del desayuno, nos encontrábamos ya en camino al muelle. Anthony y Seth parloteaban en el asiento trasero sobre barcos y baseball mientras Elizabeth escuchaba música en su iPod.

"Mi abuelo Charlie tiene un bote y todo el tiempo me llevaba a pescar," dijo Seth emocionado mientras nos estacionábamos.

"Si, pero ese es un bote de pesca pequeño," dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo. "Este es un velero muy grande. Tiene dos recámaras, un baño y una cocina."

"Tiene un par de camarotes, el baño y la cocineta," corregí siendo.

(n/t: en inglés Edward dice " a couple of bretes, a head and a galley". En español, tenemos la palabra camarote, pero no encontré un significado de 'head' que aplicara para la historia, con respecto a 'galley', se puede tomar como una pequeña embarcación o el lugar donde se preparan y se consumen los alimentos. Pensé que sería mejor ocupar el término cocineta)

"Como sea," dijo Bella girando los ojos.

"¡Wow!" dijo Seth asombrado. "¡Eso está excelente!" No pensé que pudiera estar todavía más emocionado, pero saltaba en su asiento mientras Bella le explicaba. Miré por espejo retrovisor y sonreí al ver al chico que empezaba a considerar como mío. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos a causa del baseball que ya había aprendido sus detalles especiales y me daba gusto que Tony y él se hubiesen hecho amigos.

"¡Ya llegamos"! gritó Tony desde el asiento trasero mientras estacionaba el coche. Los chicos saltaron del auto disparados hacia el embarcadero antes de Liz bajara del coche. Vi la cara de Bella empezarse a llenar de pánico y me reí.

"No te preocupes mamá osa. La puerta está cerrada con llave. Tienen que esperar a que bajemos antes de poder entrar." Me dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y me volví a reír antes de rodear su cintura con mi brazo, mientras en el otro llevaba la canasta de comida y la guiaba hacia los embarcaderos al tiempo que Elizabeth corría frente a nosotros para alcanzar a los chicos en la puerta. Mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, me detuve a ver a los dos chicos, sabiendo que Liz no necesitaba escuchar la advertencia.

"No se debe correr en los embarcaderos. No quiero tener que pescarlos a ustedes en la bahía." Dije mientras los dos asentían al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos caminaban un poco rápido por el pasillo que conduce al Esme. Cuando los alcanzamos, Seth estaba parado frente al barco admirándolo con la boca abierta. Lo despeiné antes de bajar la escalera para que todos subieran a bordo.

Ya que los chicos estaban a bordo, le hice una seña a Bella para que subiera antes que yo, pero me miró escéptica.

"La otra vez, tú subiste antes para ayudarme," dijo tomando la escalera en sus manos.

"Sí, pero prefiero la vista de este lado," dije dándole una nalgada mientras subía el primer escalón. Dejó escapar un chillido y me volteó a ver riendo.

"Compórtate," dijo guiñándome el ojo, haciéndome reír antes de ayudarla el resto de la subida.

Cuando todo mundo estuvo listo, encendí el motor para sacar el barco de puerto. Seth estaba a mi lado, quería saber para qué servía cada botón en el tablero y apenas había respondido a una de sus preguntas, me tenía otra lista. Le enseñé qué botones desplegaban las velas y parecía absorber todo lo que le decía. Elizabeth encontró un sitio tranquilo para leer y Anthony estaba en la proa del barco inclinándose un poco más de lo que me gustaría.

"¡Tony!", dije con pánico. Volteó a verme y moví la cabeza. "¡No te inclines tanto sobre el riel!", le grité mientras pasábamos las boyas de seguridad. Asintió y caminó de vuelta hacia nosotros.

"Creí ver delfines," dijo Tony al acercarse. Seth se emocionó tanto con la idea de ver delfines que se tropezó con las cuerdas de los amarres; se logró enderezar justo antes de darse de frente contra la cubierta. Tony lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos se dirigieron hacia la popa para ver la bahía.

Bella subió a la cubierta después de meter el almuerzo al refrigerador y fue con los chicos a mirar la bahía. Cuando estábamos ya en ruta, desplegué las velas, ajusté los mandos del piloto automático y me dirigí hacia ellos. Tony chilló de alegría cuando un delfín saltó sobre el agua justo frente al barco.

"¡Liz!" gritó Tony emocionado, haciendo que alzara la vista de su libro. "¡Ven a ver! ¡delfines!". Casi saltaba de la emoción. Ella miró sin ánimo más allá de Tony hacia los delfines, encogió los hombros y regresó a su lectura. Sentí la irritación empezar a surgir a causa de su testarudez. Quería ver los delfines, pero pensaba que no unirse al grupo era una forma de castigarnos. Moví la cabeza y logré ver la reacción de Bella ante la actitud de Liz. Me sentí aún más irritado al ver que la conducta de Liz, lastimaba a Bella. Bella me vio y movió su cabeza antes de abrazar mi cintura.

"Deja de fruncir el ceño. Vas a asustar a los delfines", dijo burlona. El enojo empezó a desaparecer cuando me miró con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios. Besé su frente y acaricié sus brazos tiernamente, justo cuando otro delfín saltó.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Seth mirando entre su madre y los delfines. "El barco les va a pasar por encima." Bella rió suavemente antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Están jugando," Bella aseguró mientras veía sobre la orilla. "Están siguiendo la estela del barco." Dijo señalando a los delfines. "El barco les da mayor velocidad. Se tienen registros de delfines que van hasta las 35 millas por hora. Cuando saltan fuera del agua es su forma de nadar." Y justo en ese momento, dos delfines saltaron fuera del agua.

"También siguen la estela de las ballenas e incluso impiden a otras especies unirse a ellos," terminó Bella mientras Anthony y Seth miraban admirados. Ya que estaban interesados en lo que Bella decía, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad de compartir su amor por su trabajo.

"¿Sabían que en la Bahía de Monterrey hay un cañón que tiene dos millas de profundidad?" preguntó y ellos negaron con sus cabezas. "Cada vez que MBARI envía el vehículo manejado a control remoto a más de una milla de profundidad, se observan especies a las que aún no se les ha dado nombre científico."

"¿Qué es MBARI?" preguntó Anthony arrugando la frente.

"Monterrey Bay Aquarium Research Institute," (n/t por sus siglas en inglés, en español, Instituto de Investigación del Acuario de la Bahía de Monterrey), soltó Seth, lo que provocó que Anthony lo mirara atónito, pues no esperaba que Seth supiese la respuesta. Bella y yo nos reímos y ella siguió contándoles más sobre la vida marina que había estudiado en la universidad.

"¿Sabían que loas personas que hicieron _Buscando a Nemo_ vinieron al Acuario para saber más sobre las medusas?" Ambos chicos estaban realmente entusiasmados con la información y yo me reí de cómo Bella podía mantenerlos intrigados sobre la vida marina empleando una película de Disney.

Bajé las velas mientras Bella ponía el almuerzo en la cabina. Cuando terminó se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Gracias por una maravillosa tarde," susurró mientras la apretaba más contra mí y besaba la parte alta de su frente.

"Gracias a ti por venir."

Durante el almuerzo, Seth y Anthony no pararon de hablar mientras Elizabeth lo hacía en silencio, solo contestando cuando se le preguntaba algo directamente. Bella trató de iniciar una plática con ella varias veces, pero acabó dándose por vencida, ya que Liz solo empleaba monosílabos para responder. Recogimos la mesa mientras los chicos subían de nuevo a cubierta para ver las olas mientras Elizabeth tomaba una siesta. _Con suerte se despertará de mejor ánimo._

Bella se acurrucó en el sillón plegable con el brazo sobre sus ojos para tapar el sol. Mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo mientras imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío hacían a mi cuerpo reaccionar. Me acosté junto a ella y la acomodé para que quedase frente a mí. Sus ojos parpadearon antes de abrirse completamente y sonreírme.

"No puedo sacarme de la mente cómo te veías montada en mí, en esta misma silla," dije con un gruñido justo antes de jalarla hacia mí y besar su clavícula.

Sus manos fueron directo a mi pelo mientras gemía mi nombre y acercaba mi cara a la suya. Me besó con fuerza y yo me agarré más a ella antes de sentir como se hacía hacia atrás y miraba sobre mi hombro. Me incliné hacia atrás para poder ver qué le había llamado la atención. Ví a los chicos reír mientras volteaban a mirarnos. Suspiré y me giré de nuevo hacia ella.

"Supongo que no es el momento ideal para revivir esos recuerdos," dije de mala gana haciéndola sonreír y mover la cabeza.

"Supongo que no," dijo en acuerdo. Me acomodé sobre mi espalda y la jalé hacia mí, acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras jugaba con su pelo. La bahía estaba completamente en paz. El sonido de los chicos platicando en voz baja, las olas golpeando suavemente el barco haciéndolo mecerse y Bella envuelta en mis brazos. No había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar en este momento. Escuché a la mujer que se encontraba entre mis brazos roncar suavemente, y me reí como un tonto. Me acomodé abrazándola con fuerza y cerré los ojos. Iba a ser imposible que me durmiera mientras hubiesen dos chicos traviesos corriendo en la cubierta, pero eso no me impediría disfrutar del momento.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" gritó Anthony emocionado, haciéndome gruñir por la interrupción. "¡Ballenas!"

Miré sobre mi hombro y pude ver una ballena jorobada y su cría a unas cuantas yardas de nuestro barco. Bella se movió y sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en los míos.

"Lo siento," dijo con un bostezo, luego se estiró como un gato y me enseñó un poco de su piel cuando su camisa se alzó. No pude evitar rozar su piel con mis dedos haciéndola estremecerse antes de volverse a acomodar junto a mí. "Creo que no dormí demasiado anoche." Al escuchar el tono juguetón de su voz me reí.

"¡Papá!" chilló Anthony jalándome el brazo para ver si ponía mayor interés en las ballenas.

"Lo siento, slugger," me disculpé mientras me sentaba y soltaba a Bella para que Anthony me ayudara a ponerme de pie.

"¡Mira!", señaló a las ballenas que seguían aún muy cerca de nosotros.

"Las veo, las veo. ¿Por qué no vas por tu hermana? Quizá quiera verlas además de que ya a dormido suficiente." La sonrisa de Tony se amplió y corrió bajo cubierta mientras Seth se quedó y seguía viendo cómo las ballenas subían a la superficie. Unos minutos más tarde regresó Tony con mirada triste y sin Liz.

"¿Dónde está Liz?" le pregunté a Tony, el se encogió un poco ante mi pregunta pero no contestó. "¿Anthony?"

"Dijo que no quería estar aquí arriba con Bella y Seth," dijo Anthony en voz baja, pero yo sabía que Bella había escuchado cada palabra cuando la oí suspirar._ Coño_

Me dirigí hacia la escotilla, con la intención de hacerle saber a Liz que ya había tenido suficiente de su grosera actitud cuando Bella me detuvo al pararse frente a mí. Bajé la mirada hacia su cara preocupada y el enojo con mi hija se duplicó.

"No Edward. Por favor déjalo así," me rogó y yo le daría lo que fuese con tal de no volver a ver esa mirada en su rostro otra vez. "Si bajas y la obligas a estar con nosotros, solo conseguirás que esté más en contra de todo esto." Una parte de mí sabía que lo que Bella decía era cierto pero, ¿cómo podía permitir que Liz tratara así a Bella? Intenté tranquilizarme lo suficiente para ver lo que mi enojo hubiese conseguido y darme cuenta de que las cosas habrían terminado mal. Pasé mis manos por mi pelo aceptando mi derrota y Bella pareció relajarse cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en mis planes.

"Coño Bella," dije abrazándola. "No es justo que te la tengas que pasar maniobrando entre mis problemas." Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazo y alzó la vista para verme.

"Está bien, Edward," dijo para tranquilizarme. Pero no me tranquilizaba ver que parecía estar bien con todo el drama que había ocurrido últimamente.

"No, no está bien. No mereces que Liz te trate de esa forma y yo me siento incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. No quiero obligarla pues eso podría hacer que no te acepte jamás, pero lo que está haciendo está mal." Suspiré y acerqué mi frente a la suya, respirando el aire salado. "Lo siento," murmuré. Ella movió la cabeza, haciéndome sentir que me entendía.

"¡Reeeegrreeeeessssseeeeeeeeen!" gritó Seth al mar en un tono que me recordaba al llamado de las ballenas, provocando que Bella se riera. La miré intrigado mientras Tony tarareaba una canción que creí recordar oír en Buscando a Nemo.

"Sigan nadando. Sigan nadando. Sigan nadando, nadando, nadando. Lo que hacemos es nadar, nadar." Ambos chicos sonreían de oreja a oreja mientras seguían cantando una y otra vez. Bella sonreía ampliamente y sentí como desaparecía mi enojo lo suficiente para que pudiera disfrutar del momento.

Decidimos que lo mejor sería regresar a puerto, así que dejé a los chicos capitanear el barco mientras yo, muy cerca de ellos, les recordaba el orden a seguir para ponernos en marcha. Un par de horas más tarde entrábamos al puerto, así que tomé el mando, bajé las velas y guié el barco al muelle.

Elizabeth no volvió a la cubierta hasta que había apagado el motor y atado el barco. Subió y se sentó en la cabina lejos de todos hasta que bajé la escalera y llamé a los chicos. Una vez que estuvieron en el muelle, giré para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando tenía un pie bien puesto en la escalera le susurré al oído para que solo ella me escuchara.

"Estoy muy decepcionado por las decisiones que tomaste hoy." Cuando me miró vi la tristeza en sus ojos. Tuve que detener la culpa que empezaba a sentir por llamarle la atención cuando me volteé para ayudar a Bella con la canasta del almuerzo. Cuando volví a girarme, vi a Liz parada lejos de los chicos esperándonos, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla. Con la mirada Bella me preguntó que pasaba, yo me encogí de hombros sin querer explicarle a Bella porqué mi hija estaba triste.

El camino a casa de Bella fue en silencio ya que los chicos se habían quedado dormidos. Bella miraba pensativa a través de la ventana, así que tomé su mano en la mía para acariciarla suavemente. Me sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. En ellos vi duda y dolor, algo que odiaba ver en ellos.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, cargué a Seth y lo llevé hasta su cuarto. Bella le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó tras darle un beso en la mejilla. Me sacó de su cuarto y me besó con deseo en el pasillo. Me separé un poco buscando encontrar en sus ojos las emociones que estaría sintiendo, volví a ver duda y dolor.

"Bella" susurré, abrazándola de nuevo, no sin antes ver una lágrima rodar por su cara. La sequé con mi pulgar mientras la mecía entre mis brazos. "Todo va a salir bien," dije. No estaba seguro de a quién intentaba convencer, a ella o a mí. Asintió y se movió, limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído mientras la abrazaba.

"Tienes que irte. Los chicos te están esperando," susurró mientras la besaba una última vez ante de dejarla parada en el pasillo.

* * *

**Necesito tranquilizar a todos. Muchos se preocuparon de que los chicos fueran a encontrarlos mientras se estaban divirtiendo. BIENVENIDOS A LA VIDA DE LOS PADRES *sonrisa* Una vez, me pasó que los chicos entraron y no tengo planeado que vuelva a suceder; ¡así que relájense y disfruten del sexo!**

**Para sus reviews, por favor recuerden que soy la madre y autora de Liz y aún cuando se está comportando tan mal, la amo. Temores un momento para ponerse en sus zapatos y ver la vida a través de sus ojitos antes de enloquecer.**

**Ahora… sean facilitadores y alimenten mi adicción y manden sus reviews.**


	28. 27 Rabietas

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**Aquí hay una sugerencia por si hay más angst de Mscope, mi reviewer más intuitiva y reflexiva.**

**ATENCIÓN: Debido al alto contenido de drama, el lector tal vez quiera cambiarse a los panties de chica grande antes de leer.**

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo 27 – Rabietas

**Bella Swan-Black**

Me quedé tumbada en la cama mirando fijamente al techo durante lo que parecieron horas. Dándome la vuelta, miré al reloj. _2:42. ¡Genial! Han pasado horas._ Golpeé mi cabeza contra la almohada en frustración, lancé mi brazo sobre mis ojos e intenté ahogar el aluvión de preguntas que invadía mi mente.

Desde el momento en que Edward me dio un beso de despedida, sentí una incómoda sensación de temor. Las cosas no parecían mejorar con Elizabeth y su terca negación de salir a la cubierta me provocó dos reacciones diferentes. La primera fue pánico porque Seth se sintiera herido por sus palabras y acciones. Gracias a Dios, él no había oído la explicación de Anthony de porqué Liz no había salido a ver las ballenas. Cuando mi instinto protector se hizo a un lado porque mi hijo era completamente ajeno, sentí tristeza. Estaba triste por Liz, pero especialmente por las luchas que Edward estaba teniendo ahora.

No había manera de eludir el hecho de que enfrentábamos un gran obstáculo en nuestra relación. Edward y Alice parecían pensar que eventualmente le gustaría a Elizabeth y se animaría, pero cuanto más cerca estaba de ella, más me preocupaba porque ese nunca fuera el caso.

Edward había insinuado en varias ocasiones que debería haber llevado las cosas de otra manera cuando Tanya murió, pero me preocupaba que su elusión del dolor también hubiera seguido con sus hijos. Me pregunté si en realidad alguna vez habían tenido un tiempo para llorar a su madre. Por lo que él había dicho, era más fácil no pensar las cosas demasiado. ¿No se daba cuenta de que los niños necesitaban hablar sobre su pérdida? A diferencia de los adultos, ellos no pueden poner todas sus emociones en pequeñas cajitas para abrirlas más tarde cuando estén listos para lidiar con ello.

Gemí y rodé sobre mi estómago, dándole puñetazos a la almohada e intentando dejar salir la silenciosa frustración que estaba apareciendo. Podía ver que Edward estaba completamente perdido sobre qué hacer con Liz. Cierta parte de mí estaba silenciosamente agradecida porque él no fuera tan perfecto como parecía. Verle luchar como padre me hizo sentir ligeramente mejor por mis habilidades inferiores. El cielo sabe que todos cometemos errores, solo esperaba que sus errores no fueran a volver para mordernos a los dos.

Enterré mi nariz más en la almohada. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer para que Elizabeth me aceptara? Mi cabeza fue a cosas divertidas y me pregunté si a ella le gustaba el acuario o tal vez los museos. _¿Qué estás pensando, Bella? Esas son cosas que tú disfrutas. Tienes que encontrar algo que le guste a ella._

Alice la lleva de compras y parece que le gusta, sin embargo ella ya tiene una compañera de compras en Alice y me temía que yo carecía de la habilidad para hacer que fuera nada más que una tortura. Mi mente continuó pensando en cosas que a las pequeñas chicas les gustaría pero ninguna parecía un gesto lo suficientemente grande como para ayudarla con el obstáculo y convencerla de que no quería reemplazar a su madre.

Suspiré fuertemente y rodé para encender la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama. Cogí el libro que estaba leyendo actualmente, coloqué las almohadas detrás de mi cabeza y me preparé para una noche de insomnio. Leer siempre me calmaba y me ayudaba a dormir. Había sido mi escape cuando mi vida se había puesto patas arriba. Golpeé mi mano contra mi cabeza en un momento de iluminación. _A Liz le gusta leer._ La había visto con innumerables libros durante los últimos meses. Tal vez podía apelar a su lado devorador de libros. Tal vez podíamos encontrar algo en común en algo que las dos amábamos hacer. Sentí una pequeña sensación de esperanza pasar por mí mientras intentaba encontrar un libro en el que tal vez estuviera interesada. No estaba muy puesta en las preferencias para leer de una joven chica, así que me dije a mí misma que me encargaría de ello por la mañana.

Sintiendo que tenía algún tipo de plan, sentí mis párpados caer, así que apagué la luz y me hundí en la inconsciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semana pasó volando con un montón de trabajo y pasando ocasionalmente la tarde con Edward y nuestros niños. No había pasado la noche con él desde la tarde de antes de salir en el barco y no podía esperar para estar envuelta en sus brazos de nuevo. Teníamos un acuerdo silencioso de que no teníamos que alardear de nuestra relación con Elizabeth, de ahí nuestra decisión de limitar nuestras noches juntos a los fines de semana. Edward era dulce cada noche cuando me daba un beso de despedida de una forma que me dejaba saber que si las cosas fueran diferentes, yo estaría con él cada noche. Aparté la duda continua mientras Liz continuaba ignorándome.

"¿Bella?" llamó Alice cuando pasé por su oficina en mi camino para llevar mi ficha de control a recursos humanos. Paré y asomé la cabeza por su puerta.

"Hey Alice. ¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, abriendo más la puerta y entrando.

"Estaba a punto de marcharme y quería ver cuales eran tus planes para este fin de semana," preguntó Alice mientras cerraba la cajonera de su escritorio y le echaba la llave.

"Bueno, iba a ir a la librería y luego Edward preguntó si Seth y yo nos queríamos quedar a pasar la noche," dije mientras sentía como el calor subía ligeramente a mis mejillas. Alice rió por mi vergüenza y luego se levantó de un salto de su asiento.

"Tengo que recoger un libro de cocina para Jasper así que, ¿te importa si voy contigo?" preguntó Alice mientras recogía sus cosas.

"En realidad sería genial. Estaba pensando en comprar algunos libros para Liz. Sé cuanto le gusta leer así que he pensado que tal vez esto ayudaría a romper el hielo," dije con una pequeña sonrisa. La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó mientras saltaba hasta mí y nos sacaba de su oficina.

"Creo que es una idea genial." Alice vibró a mi lado con entusiasmo y aprobación. Sentí una sensación de alivio por el hecho de que tal vez estaba en el camino correcto. "A ella le encanta leer y puedo decirte los libros que ya tiene." Asentí de acuerdo mientras hacíamos nuestro camino al aparcamiento.

Cuando llegamos a la librería, Alice fue a buscar el libro de cocina mientras yo iba a la sección infantil. Busqué por pasillos, encontrando bastantes libros que había visto en la lista de Scholastic que había sacado de internet. Empecé a apilarlos en mis brazos, queriendo coger una gran variedad para que Alice me diera su opinión. Encontré algunos para Seth y Tony también, no queriendo dejarles fuera. Un libro en particular que estaba en una mesa me llamó la atención así que puse los libros en el suelo y cogí el libro de colores brillantes. Lo abrí y leí el primer par de páginas. La historia atrajo mi atención inmediatamente y fui a una silla que estaba cerca y me senté para leer un poco más.

Leí sobre un pequeño chico que había perdido a su madre y la pena que sentía por la pérdida. Era una historia sobre su búsqueda para aprender más sobre el nuevo hogar de su madre. Su padre le contaba historias cada noche sobre el hermoso lugar en el que ella vivía y como los veía desde allí. Para cuando terminé el libro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no estaba segura de si debería comprarlo. Alice dobló la esquina saltando justo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Su sonrisa falló y se apresuró hasta mí.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, poniendo su pequeña mano en mi rodilla. Sacudí la cabeza y limpié la lágrima, levantando el libro que estaba en mi mano.

"Libro," dije patéticamente. Ella sonrió y me quitó el libro de la mano y mientras lo ojeaba, apareció en ella una mirada pensativa.

"Oh, Bella, creo que es perfecto para Liz," dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa y creí ver sus ojos brillar antes de que se levantara y le apartara de mí. "¿Hay algo más que creas que le gustará leer?" dijo mientras iba hacia la mesa en la que había encontrado el libro. Levantándome, fui rápidamente a la pila de libros del suelo.

"Todos estos," dije mientras me arrodillaba y le enseñaba la selección que había hecho. Alice miró a los libros y sonrió.

"Awww, no he visto muchos de estos libros desde que era una niña," dijo, tenía un brillo nostálgico en los ojos. "Me encanta la serie de La casa de la pradera y toda chica necesita leer la Telaraña de Carlota."

"Sí, también me gustaban cuando era niña," dije recogiendo los libros. Alice me detuvo y rió por lo bajo mientras se inclinaba y cogía un libro morado.

"¿Hannah Montana?" preguntó mientras me miraba con los ojos ensanchados. "¿Cómo va Hannah Montana a abrirle a mi sobre-obsesionada sobrina el mundo de la literatura?" Las dos reímos y me encogí de hombros.

"No importa," dije mientras le quitaba el libro de la mano y lo ponía en la cima de la pila de libros. "Estoy haciendo la pelota y he imaginado no puede hacer daño lanzar algo que puede hacerme ganar algunos puntos." Alice estuvo de acuerdo con mi evaluación mientras escaneaba los títulos de los otros libros en mis manos.

"Puedes quitar _El valiente Desperaux_," dijo con una pequeña risa. "Lo ha leído tantas veces que la cubierta casi se cae a trozos." Reí y le di el libro para que pudiera ponerlo de nuevo en la estantería. Tenía muchos libros que me encantaban y que estaban en el mismo estado y sentí una pequeña felicidad por estar haciendo lo correcto. Esto sería algo de lo que podríamos hablar y con suerte ella se abriría un poco más si habíamos leído los mismos libros.

Pronto estuvimos fuera con mi gran selección de libros infantiles y Alice con el libro de cocina de Jasper. Intenté seguir a Alice de vuelta a la casa pero esa chica tenía un pie de plomo. Para cuando aparqué en el camino de entrada de la casa de Edward, él estaba esperándome fuera ya que probablemente Alice le dijo que iba detrás de ella. Tenía esa sexy sonrisa torcida en su cara mientras me abría la puerta y me ayudaba a salir.

"Hola, hermosa," ronroneó en mi oído mientras me ponía contra su pecho. Instantáneamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi cara en su pecho, inhalando profundamente. _Siempre huele tan bien._

"¿Qué tal tu día?" preguntó, alejándose de mí y mirándome a los ojos.

"Perfecto ahora," dije, poniéndome de puntillas para besar sus labios suavemente. Él apretó mis caderas y luego se volvió al coche, cogiendo del asiento trasero la bolsa de libros.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras yo cogía mi bolsa de noche y la de Seth.

"Algunos libros que he cogido para los niños," dije casualmente mientras él cogía mi mano y me llevaba a la casa.

"¿Cuánto has gastado?" Me miró con esa mirada que había visto antes cientos de veces. Era la mirada de determinación que adquiría cada vez que sacaba su cartera. Sacudí la cabeza y le miré furiosa, quitándole la bolsa de la mano.

"No es asunto tuyo," contesté y me fui hacia su habitación antes de que él pudiera discutir conmigo sobre pagar los libros. Cuando llegué a mitad de las escaleras, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó. Grité por la sorpresa, escuchándole reír suavemente contra mi espalda. Me subió el resto de las escaleras y me soltó al final antes de tirar de mí rápidamente hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y tiró de mí dentro de la habitación, haciéndome reír por su entusiasmo. Una vez dentro, echó el cerrojo a la puerta y cogió la bolsa de libros y las bolsas de noche y las lanzó a la esquina de la habitación. Estoy segura de que me veía graciosa con la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara. Me encantaba ver su lado juguetón. No había señal del sereno doctor que normalmente siempre estaba presente y aunque también me encantaba ese lado de él, este otro lado era impredecible y completamente excitante.

Edward hizo círculos a mí alrededor, manteniéndose a unos tres pies, pero dejando perfectamente claro que iba a saltar en cualquier momento. La anticipación de su próximo movimiento era emocionante y me encontré a mí misma girando para mantener el contacto visual con él mientras andaba grácilmente a mí alrededor. Hizo un círculo completo antes de separar los labios y sacar su lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior. Un pequeño gemido me avergonzó cuando salió inesperadamente.

Me estaba poniendo impaciente por saber cual sería su próximo movimiento y creo que era exactamente lo que él quería. Dio un paso hacia mí y yo di uno atrás instintivamente. Él me sonrió más ampliamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban en la luz del sol poniéndose. Dio otro paso hacia mí y con una risita di dos pasos atrás, sintiendo la cama contra la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Con una sonrisa triunfal, se lanzó a mí, tirándonos a la cama. Dejé salir un alto chillido, que estaba entre una risita y un grito antes de que sus labios devoraran hambrientamente los míos.

Las manos de Edward estaban por todas partes. Una estaba enganchada en mi pelo mientras la otra bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta que sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi rodilla. Acarició la zona de detrás de mi pierna y luego la subió de manera que estaba alrededor de su cintura. Sentí su extremadamente dura excitación presionar en mi centro y rompí el beso con un alto gemido que salió de lo más profundo del pecho. Se sentía divino, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío y la necesidad carnal que radiaba de él solo avivó mi propio deseo.

"Dios, te he echado de menos." Respiró difícilmente en mi beso antes de tomar mi labio inferior entre los suyos y succionarlo en su boca. Sus caderas se clavaron en mí de nuevo y sentí esa hoguera en lo más profundo que él siempre parecía avivar.

Mis manos se engancharon en su pelo mientras le devolvía el beso con más fervor. Nuestras acciones eran rápidas y antes de que me diera cuenta toda la ropa había sido echa a un lado por nuestras impacientes manos. No había necesidad de juegos previos; los dos habíamos esperado toda la semana para este momento, así que cuando se deslizó fluidamente en mí, estaba lista. Su ritmo era incesante y los pequeños gruñidos y gemidos de placer me enviaron más cerca de mi liberación. Envolví mis piernas a su alrededor mientras él entraba más fuerte en mí, su cara se enterró en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí sus dientes mordisquear dulcemente la tierna carne y la sensación fue el golpe que necesitaba. Presioné mis talones en su espalda, empujándole más fuerte en mí mientras sentía mi pelvis explotar con mi orgasmo.

Gritando, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y con un empujón final él echó su cabeza atrás. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su cara mientras sus ojos rodaban al fondo de su cabeza con un gemido final. Los tendones de su cuello estaban tensos con el poder de su liberación. Colapsó encima de mí, aunque la mayoría de su peso descansaba en sus brazos. La nariz de Edward rozó mi oreja antes de dejar un tierno beso en la suave piel de debajo.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y le acerqué a mí, queriendo sentir su peso empujándome más en la cama. Él hizo un camino de besos hasta mi clavícula y succionó dulcemente.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" pregunté, recordando que no los había visto cuando entré en la casa.

"Alice los está entreteniendo," susurró, tranquilizándome mientras seguía adorando mi cuello con besos. Me encantaba esta parte de nuestra intimidad casi tanto como el acto real. Él nunca se daba simplemente la vuelta y se quedaba dormido, sino que siempre apreciaba nuestro tiempo juntos con tiernas caricias y dulces palabras de adoración. Le abracé acercándole más y enterré mi cara en su cuello, disfrutando los momentos que siempre eran demasiado cortos y muy distanciados entre sí. Él dejó salir un largo suspiro y descansó su frente en mi hombro.

"Deberíamos ir al piso de abajo y ayudar a Alice con la cena." Gemí en su cuello y sacudí la cabeza.

"Dos minutos más," susurré, intentando persuadirle para quedarnos así un poco más. Rió ligeramente y rodó a un lado, recogiéndome en sus brazos mientras se movía. Enterró su cara en mi pelo y pude oírle inhalar la esencia antes de dejar un pequeño beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

"¿Qué has hecho hoy?" pregunté, esperando que eso le distrajera un poco más.

"Mi turno acabó justo a tiempo para que recogiera a los niños así que llevé a los chicos a practicar su lanzamiento," dijo con un pequeño apretón. "Apenas habíamos llegado a casa antes de que vosotras llegarais."

"¿Cómo está el brazo de Seth?"

"Su brazo de lanzar está bien. El que tiene dañado todavía está dolorido pero no se ha quejado," dijo, quitando el pelo de mi frente y besándola ligeramente. "Estará bien el próximo fin de semana para el partido All Star." Asentí, confiando completamente en el juicio de Edward; él no haría nada para dañar a Seth.

"¿Crees que va a lanzar en el partido?" pregunté tentativamente.

"Sip," dijo resaltando la 'p'. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás preocupada?" Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y había una pizca de broma en su tono.

"Solo quería saber si tengo que llevar la correa para Mamá osa," dije con una pequeña risita.

"Mmmmm, correas," dijo con una sonrisa seductora. "¿Puedo sujetarla?" Le golpeé en el brazo juguetonamente.

"Para. Vas a ponerme caliente y molesta de nuevo y entonces, ¿dónde va a dejarme eso?"

"Ummm… en mi cama… desnuda," dijo mientras asaltaba mi cuello con altos gruñidos. Me retorcí e intenté alejarle mientras las risitas se incrementaban por su implacable ataque. Empujó su peso encima de mí mientras sus manos agarraban mis muñecas y las ponía sobre mi cabeza mientras seguía mordisqueando y gruñendo en mi cuello.

"E-Edward," reí entre respiraciones. "¡P-para!" grité divertida. Él no paró hasta que hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

"La cena está lista," la voz de Alice traspasó la puerta. Edward cesó su ataque y gimió en mi cuello. "¡Vestíos y bajad rápido!" dijo con una risita antes de que escucháramos sus pisadas en las escaleras. Sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de que Alice sabía perfectamente bien lo que habíamos estado haciendo en los confines de su habitación.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos rápidamente, haciendo nuestro camino al piso de abajo donde Alice y los niños ya habían empezado a comer.

"Mmmm, algo huele bien," dije mientras me deslizaba en la silla al lado del sitio de Edward.

"Pollo parmesano," respondió Alice mientras ponía un trozo de pollo en su boca. "Juro que debería haber sido italiana," dijo mientras saboreaba el trozo que estaba masticando.

"Entonces Jasper tendría que haber luchado con Nino con un palo," dijo Edward con una risa mientras ponía aceite de oliva en su plato. Alice solo rodó los ojos y volvió a comer.

"Liz," dije con cautela, "he traído algunos libros de la librería que creo que tal vez te gusten." Cuando no dijo nada, seguí, esperando que fuera más receptiva una vez que supiera los que había cogido. "Hay algunos libros que disfruté cuando tenía tu edad."

"Gracias." Su respuesta de una sola palabra vibró por todo el ahora silencioso comedor. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato en reconocimiento. Miré a Edward y su mandíbula estaba apretada pero no dijo nada, los dos chicos habían dejado de hablar para escuchar la conversación y ahora miraban abiertamente a su rudo agradecimiento. Seth se recuperó primero y me miró.

"¿Has cogido el libro de Beedle el Bardo?" preguntó Seth esperanzado. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, todavía esperando que Liz se interesara más en los libros.

"También hay un libro de Hannah Montana entre ellos," comenté, de modo informal, intentando sacarle algo además de indiferencia. Levantó la vista de su plato pero miró a su padre.

"¿Puedo levantarme?" preguntó, sin mirarme nunca. Edward le dio un corto asentimiento y ella cogió su plato y lo llevó a la cocina. Sentí la mano de Edward ir a mi muslo y darle un pequeño apretón. Yo le sonreí pero sabía que él sabía que la falta de interés de Liz me había molestado. Le quité importancia, no queriendo que él hiciera algo grande de esto.

Los chicos salieron al patio mientras Edward y yo limpiábamos los platos. Echamos a Alice, ya que ella había hecho la cena y ahora iba a ordenar la cocina.

"No entiendo como puede manchar cada plato, bol y bandeja de la cocina cada vez que cocina," refunfuñó mientras secaba y ponía a un lado los platos que yo había lavado. Tenía un lavavajillas pero había algo más íntimo en lavarlos juntos.

"Deja de lloriquear y sigue secando," bromeé mientras ponía el último plato en el escurridor.

"No estoy llor-" empezó cuando un alto y grave grito vino del piso de arriba.

"¡SÁCALO!" la voz molesta de Liz flotó al piso de abajo. Edward rodó los ojos y soltó el trapo de secar antes de que escucháramos un alto grito que parecía venir de Seth. Edward voló al piso de arriba conmigo en sus talones para encontrar a Seth doblado, una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Edward fue primero a Seth, arrodillándose mientras le susurraba algunas palabras que no pude oír. Seth asintió y luego Edward volvió su penetrante mirada a su hija.

"¿Has golpeado a Seth?" preguntó con voz autoritaria. Yo me quedé ahí, ligeramente en shock porque Elizabeth hubiera recurrido a dañar físicamente a Seth. La barbilla de Liz se levantó desafiantemente y no negó la acusación.

"¿Has. Golpeado. A. Seth?" preguntó Edward de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más demandante. Su labio tembló un momento pero todavía no dijo nada.

"¿Estás bien, Seth?" pregunté, no queriendo interrumpir, pero también necesitando saber que estaba bien. Él asintió pero le envió una mirada llena de ira a Elizabeth.

"Me golpeó porque Tony y yo trajimos a Sam para que lo viera." Gemí internamente, sabiendo que Sam debía ser algún tipo de bicho.

"¿Sam?" preguntó Edward, mirando de Seth a Elizabeth.

"Sam es la lagartija que Tony y yo encontramos en el patio trasero," dijo Seth y esta vez mi gemido fue audible.

"¡Soltó una lagartija a mi habitación!" resopló Liz mientras golpeaba su pie contra el suelo para enfatizar su enfado por la situación.

"No la soltamos. Tú me golpeaste y se escapó," corrigió Seth mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a Elizabeth.

"¡Espera!" dijo Edward mientras levantaba sus manos para que pararan. "¿Hay una lagartija corriendo por ahí?" aclaró, intentando mantenerse tranquilo. Seth asintió y apuntó hacia la habitación de Liz.

"Anthony, ve tras ella. Está en alguna parte de la habitación de Liz," dijo Seth molesto. Elizabeth dejó salir otro medio resoplido, medio grito y se acercó a Seth.

"¡Te odio!" le aulló, haciendo que Edward se echara ligeramente atrás por su estallido. "¡Has llevado esa asquerosa cosa a mi habitación! ¡Desearía que nunca te hubieras hecho amigo de Anthony! ¡Desearía que tú y tu madre os marcharais y no volvierais nunca!" Edward alcanzó a Liz y la agarró por los brazos cuando formó un puño y parecía que iba a pegar a Seth de nuevo. La volvió hacia él y le dio una firme sacudida.

"Elizabeth," la voz de Edward subió de volumen pero nunca llegó a gritar. "Eso ha sido horrible. Tienes que disculparte." Para este momento, las lágrimas caían por su cara. Ella sacó más su barbilla y sacudió la cabeza en un descarado desafío al mandato de Edward. Él se veía como si ella le hubiera golpeado debido a la expresión impresionada de su cara.

Un momento más tarde Anthony salió de la habitación de Liz con la lagartija atrapada entre sus dedos. Él miró a Seth y le dio una media sonrisa de disculpa. Seth asintió pero luego volvió a mirar fijamente a Elizabeth. Me sorprendía que todavía no hubiera arremetido contra ella. Seth normalmente no era tan calmado cuando le atacaban tan intencionadamente. Tras un momento en que Edward estuvo mirando fijamente a Elizabeth, estuvo claro que ella no se iba a retractar.

"Ve a tu habitación y prepárate para la cama," dijo Edward sin alterar la voz mientras liberaba los brazos de Liz de su agarre.

"Papá, debe disculparse," dijo Anthony a mi lado. Edward pasó sus manos por su pelo y le dio una mirada a Elizabeth.

"¡Cállate Anthony! ¡No voy a disculparme!" Escuché a Edward gruñir ligeramente antes de que ella golpeara su pie contra el suelo de nuevo y luego sus ojos llenos de odio se volvieron a mí.

"No quiero tus libros. ¡No quiero nada de ti, nunca! ¿Por qué has tenido que venir y arruinarlo todo? ¡Desearía estar muerta!" gritó Elizabeth antes de darse rápidamente la vuelta y entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe en la cara de Edward. Sentí el horrible temor burbujear desde lo más profundo de mi estómago.

"Anthony, Seth, por favor llevad a Sam fuera y soltadle." Seth y Anthony asintieron y bajaron corriendo las escaleras dejándonos en el pasillo. Él se levantó y me extendió la mano.

"Lo siento mucho," susurró mientras me llevaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Cuando estuvimos dentro, miré a la bolsa de libros en la esquina de la habitación y dejé salir un sollozo estrangulado que no sabía que estaba ahí. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y puso mi cabeza bajo su barbilla.

"Bella," susurró en voz tan baja que no estaba segura de si le había oído correctamente. Su mano acaricio mi pelo mientras yo enterraba mi cara más en su pecho y lloraba silenciosamente. Ella nunca iba a aceptarme. Iba a necesitar mucho más para cambiar su corazón que unos cuantos libros. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos que bombardeaban mi mente.

_Ella viene primero._ Ella tiene que venir primero. Nunca le pediría que pusiera los sentimientos de ella de lado. _Ella necesita más ayuda de la que cualquiera de nosotros podemos darle._

Sentí mi corazón apretarse y mi respiración acelerarse por la implicación de este último estallido. Todo mi felices para siempre perfectamente construido se cayó a pedazos a mi alrededor. Sentí los sollozos empezar a venir y los alejé. _Necesitaba salir de aquí._

"Tenemos que irnos," dije con voz ronca pero Edward me agarró más fuerte y le sentí sacudir la cabeza.

"No, no te vayas." Su voz era un susurro pero había algo de pánico en él. Me alejé de él suavemente y le di una mirada de disculpa, una mirada llena de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, Edward," dije intentando convencerle a él y a mí misma de que lo mejor era darle espacio a Liz.

"No dejes que las rabietas de Liz te hagan salir corriendo," suplicó Edward mientras cogía mi mano y la llevaba a su pecho. "Por favor, no te vayas." Con la forma en que sus ojos me suplicaban que me quedara, casi no me voy. Mi resolución se estaba debilitando y él debe de haber sentido la esperanza porque me acercó a él y besó mis labios tiernamente. Su beso tuvo el efecto opuesto al que estoy segura que él esperaba. Me alejé y sacudí la cabeza.

"No, lo siento Edward, pero no voy a quedarme y que se despotrique de Seth de nuevo esta noche." Esto no era una gran preocupación para mí ya que Seth era bastante fuerte, pero tenía que decir algo para que me dejara ir. ÉL pareció momentáneamente impresionado antes de recuperarse y asentir.

"Si crees que es lo mejor para Seth," concedió en un susurro y luché con el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de mis labios por su sencilla aceptación de mi preocupación maternal. Asentí y fui a coger las bolsas de noche y luego hice mi camino a la bolsa de libros. La alcancé y cogí el libro de Seth antes de volverme hacia Edward y mover una mano a los libros en el suelo.

"Dejaré estos para Liz y Anthony," dije antes de ir rápidamente a la puerta. Edward estuvo al instante detrás de mí, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me ponía contra su pecho. Enterró su cara en mi cuello y besó el punto en que se encontraban mi cuello y mi hombro.

"¿Te veré luego?" preguntó y pude oír la duda en su voz. Estaba preocupado porque no volviera una vez que saliera por la puerta. Sentí que mi pecho se apretaba de nuevo; sintiendo que cada onza de felicidad era sacada de mí. Me volví en sus brazos y enterré mis manos en su pelo antes de besarle dulcemente. Me alejé antes de que él pudiera profundizar el beso y salí por la puerta, limpiándome las lágrimas con mi manga. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Seth y Anthony estaban entrando en la casa viéndose tristes. Cuando Seth me vio abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta pero le corté antes de que dejara sus labios.

"Venga, vamos a casa," dije, esperando que esta fuera la noche en que decidiría no discutir conmigo. Seth solo asintió y se despidió de Anthony. Me volví hacia la puerta y Edward estaba a mi lado, su mano descansaba ligeramente en mi espalda baja.

Salimos a mi coche y me abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra. Se inclinó me besó en los labios una última vez antes de enderezarse.

"Llámame mañana," dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y verme alejarme. Salí del camino de entrada sabiendo que había demasiadas cosas que necesitaba arreglar. Por ahora, dejé mis emociones llevarme a casa mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

**N/A**

**¡Vale! ¡Lo concedo! ¡Elizabeth es una mocosa! Pero recordad, es mi mocosa, así que sed buenos. Sin embargo, me pongo mis panties de chica grande y puedo tomar cualquier comentario mordaz que sintáis que debéis sacar de vuestro sistema, así que enviadlos.**

**Dejad un review para alimentar mi adicción.**

**N/T**

Bueno, parece que las cosas se van poniendo feas, yo que vosotros me prepararía para todo el drama que viene ahora.

Espero que os haya gustado, :)

Nos leemos en el próximo.

-Bells


	29. 28 Corazón Roto y Dolor de Estómago

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Jayeliwood y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.

Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente

**Advertencia: Debido al alto nivel dramático, algunas lectoras querrán ponerse su ropa interior de niñas grandes antes de leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Corazón Roto y Dolor de Estómago**

**Bella Swan-Black**

Tan pronto volvimos a casa me tragué todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo y me puse a trabajar en ser madre. Era la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer desde la traición de Jake. Lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarme en mi cama y llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Pero no podía mostrar a Seth lo mucho que me dolían las acciones de Liz.

Me entretuve en la casa ocupando las manos en labores triviales hasta que fue hora de acostar a Seth. Lo mandé a la regadera y respirando profundamente me di cuenta que solo me falta media hora de mantenerme entera. Una vez que Seth estuviera acomodado en su cama podría enfrentar toda la incertidumbre y duda que estaba sintiendo. Sentí una sola lágrima caer por mi mejilla, la sequé rápidamente. _Solo faltan 30 minutos._

El teléfono sonó justo cuando escuché que Seth apagaba la regadera, corrí a la cocina para contestar.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Bells?" jamás pensé que sentiría alivio al escuchar la voz de Jake, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que aún no estaba lista para hablar con Edward.

"Hola Jake," contesté justo cuando un niño empapado con una toalla amarrada a la cintura apareció a mi lado y se puso a saltar.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó a la vez que yo mandaba a Seth a su cuarto a cambiarse.

"Yo estoy bien," contesté no queriendo entrar en la conversación de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. "¿Ya tienes la información de los vuelos?"

"Si, por eso estoy llamando," dijo y rápidamente me empezó a dar la información acerca de los días en los que se llevaría a Seth.

"Suena bien," le dije, intentando no pensar en que Seth no estaría aquí casi seis semanas.

"¿Bells?" dijo Jake en el tono de voz que sabía utilizaba cuando no me quería decir algo.

"Solo suéltalo Jake, no estoy de humor para andar entre las ramas," le dije molesta con su incertidumbre.

"Leah se mudó conmigo, así que se hará cargo de Seth cuando yo esté trabajando." Frené el gruñido que se estaba formando en mi pecho y me tragué el resentimiento que empezaba a crecer. Sabía que esto sucedería, pero no lo hacía más fácil. Odiaba pensar que mi inocente hijo estaría cerca de _esa_ mujer. Debí quedarme callada un buen tiempo, ya que Jake empezó a hablar y dar excusas que no tenía ganas de escuchar.

"Es realmente buena con los niños, y ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que Seth haga demasiadas preguntas. Además, lo has tenido cerca de ese tipo, por lo que está acostumbrado-"

"Ese tipo, del que tan elocuentemente hablas, es Edward, y es completamente diferente." Sentí el enojo empezar a subir y no pude detener las lágrimas que habían amenazado con caer desde que llegué a casa. "Se que no hay nada que pueda yo decir al respecto de a quién tengas cerca de Seth, pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta," gruñí mientras me secaba las lágrimas. Sentí que Seth tiraba de mi camisa, así que me contuve de decir algo más. Cuando Jake empezó a defenderse, sabía que tenía que soltar el teléfono.

"Seth está aquí junto a mi y estoy segura que tiene muchas ganas de contarte acerca del baseball," dije interrumpiéndolo y dando el teléfono a Seth antes de que Jake pudiera decir algo más. Emocionado y sonriendo, Seth tomó el teléfono y se encaminó a su cuarto para hablar con su papá. Permanecí escuchando la conversación, lista para intervenir si Jake empezaba a meterse en mi relación con Edward.

Seth habló del colegio y de su hombro dislocado antes de pasar casi media hora informando a Jake sobre la temporada de baseball. Habló con aprecio de Anthony, pero no mencionó a Edward para nada; lo que me tranquilizó, pues aparentemente Jake no estaba haciendo preguntas que no le correspondían. Hubo una despedida con lágrimas antes de que Seth me entregara el teléfono.

"Papá quiere hablar contigo," dijo al entregarme el teléfono.

"Gracias cariño. Ve a la cama, yo estaré ahí en un minuto," le dije mientras respiraba profundamente buscando encontrar suficiente paciencia para hablar con Jake.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que se había dislocado el hombro?" preguntó. No se me había ocurrido hacerlo, así que me puse de inmediato a la defensiva. ¿Por qué no puedo mantener una conversación con este hombre que no acabe en discusión? Respiré y decidí que disculparme sería probablemente la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo por teléfono.

"Lo siento, probablemente debería haberte llamado, pero sabes que es algo torpe y no fue algo de vida o muerte," expliqué intentando tranquilizarlo. Ahora fue su turno para respirar profundo.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero quiero saber cuando se lastime tanto que requiera una visita al hospital."

"Claro, te llamaré de inmediato si algo vuelve a suceder," acordé, esperando que fuera el final de la conversación.

"Bells, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, habría hecho las cosas completamente diferente," dijo en apenas un murmullo; me pregunté si _ella_ estaría por ahí.

"Lo se Jake," dije con un suspiro. "Pero las cosas son como son y tenemos que vivir con las decisiones que tomamos." Hubo un gran silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Eres feliz Bella?" Su preocupación me recordó al Jake que conocí en la universidad, el chico del que me enamoré y que se enamoró de mí. Aún cuando podía recordar ese amor, no estaba ni siquiera cerca de lo que sentía por Edward. Lo que habíamos tenido había sido cómodo, pero no el fuego y la pasión que tenía con Edward. No pude contener las lágrimas que cayeron con toda fuerza. "¿Bella?" preguntó cuando no le contesté inmediatamente. Tomé aire con fuerza mientras me secaba los ojos.

"Tengo que colgar," le dije no queriendo desbaratarme completamente en el teléfono.

"Si, claro", dijo y agradecí que no continuara con el tema. "Solo faltan un par de semanas para que vaya por Seth. ¿Sigues estando de acuerdo en que me quede en tu casa? Si es que hay algún problema, me puedo quedar en un hotel o-"

"No, Jake, no hay problema," lo volví a interrumpir. "No hay razón para que gastes dinero en un hotel. Puedes dormir en el sillón."

"Gracias, Bells." Nos despedimos y fui al baño para echarme agua fría en la cara y borrar las lágrimas traidoras para que Seth no se preocupara. Rápidamente fui a su cuarto, le di un beso de buenas noches y me fui a mi cuarto donde caí en la cama.

Todas las emociones que había mantenido a distancia, aparecieron de inmediato mientras mi mente repasaba los eventos del día. Cada intento para que Liz me aceptara terminaba de la misma forma que el de hoy. Finalmente comprendí que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, si ella no estaba dispuesta a darme una oportunidad.

¿Dónde nos dejaba esto a Edward y a mí? Esta era la pregunta que no quería hacerme, pues sabía que si estuviese en la misma situación, donde tendría que elegir la felicidad de Seth sobre la mía, elegiría la felicidad de Seth. Sentí las tibias lágrimas caer por mi cara. Un chillido escapó de mi garganta mientras me rodaba en la cama y enterraba mi cara en las almohadas. Mi corazón se rompía una y otra vez, pues seguía llegando a la misma conclusión. Tendría que terminar mi relación con Edward. Con el tiempo, él llegaría a la misma conclusión y no quería que él se sintiese culpable de romperme el corazón.

¿Cómo afectaría mi decisión a Seth? ¿Querría Edward romper toda forma de contacto y separar a Anthony de Seth? Moví mi cabeza diciendo que no, ante la idea. Edward jamás lastimaría intencionalmente a ninguno de los dos chicos. Seth se iría con su padre por seis semanas y la temporada de baseball estaba por terminar. Pensé en el Juego All Star y la fiesta que seguiría. Dos semanas después acabarían las clases y Seth estaría de camino hacia Washington. Tomé mi decisión, después de la fiesta, hablaría con Edward. Eso me daba una semana para planear como iba a acabar con lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Con mi plan trazado, me metí bajo las sabanas, aún vestida y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasé el resto de la semana evitando las llamadas de Edward. Hablaba y dejaba un recado en su casa, cuando sabía estaba en el trabajo, tampoco le llamé al celular, pero no quería que pensara que estaba enojada con él. El domingo por la noche me sentía físicamente enferma por no haber hablado con él. Alrededor de las nueve, después de haber acostado a Seth, sonó el teléfono. Sabía que era él y pensé no contestar, pero si conocía a Edward en lo más mínimo, sabía que acabaría en mi puerta si no le contestaba.

"¿Bella?", la voz, generalmente suave, se escuchaba aliviada cuando contesté.

"Hola," dije tímidamente.

"Si volvía a escuchar tu contestador una vez más, iba a tener que ir hasta allá y ver si estabas bien," Me reí, lo conocía tan bien.

"Lo siento, tuvimos una semana ajetreada." Estaba intentando dar la vuelta a mis acciones evasivas, pero el lo sabía. El silencio era denso mientras ambos pensábamos qué decir. Escuché un fuerte suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

"Te extraño." Su simple declaración, trajo las lágrimas a mis ojos. Me dejé caer en el sillón mientras intentaba controlarme antes de responderle.

"Yo también," solté mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Me equivoqué al pensar que ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar los últimos dos días.

"¿Cuando podré verte otra vez?" preguntó y podía oír el deseo y la esperanza en su voz, lo que me hizo sentirme peor.

"¿Vas a practicar pitcheo con los chicos esta semana?"

"Tengo los turnos de noche hasta jueves. Em va a dirigir las prácticas de martes y jueves," explicó. Si tenía que trabajar por las noches, no lo podría ver hasta el viernes por la noche, el día anterior al juego All Star y la fiesta del equipo.

"¿Viernes?" pregunté intentado ocultar que mi voz se estaba cortando.

"Creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos," dijo decepcionado, asentí aún cuando no podía verme.

"Alice está en casa. ¿Te importaría si voy un rato ahora?" Mi corazón gritaba que sí, pero mi mente empezaba a considerar que si lo veía ahora, se daría cuenta de lo que estaba por venir y aún no estaba lista para ello.

"No es una muy buena idea," dije rápidamente, antes de que mi corazón tomara su propia decisión.

"Oh" Escuché la desilusión en su voz, que clavó la daga aún más en mi corazón.

"No me he sentido bien hoy. Quizá me vaya a dar algo," expliqué, esperando que entendiera. Se rió a través del teléfono y por primera vez en dos días sentí una sonrisa formarse en mis labios.

"Puedo hacer una visita a domicilio," dijo con voz seductora que puso a mi corazón y a mi cuerpo a gritar su aprobación.

"Estaba a punto de meterme a la cama, no creo ser gran compañía en este momento," expliqué.

"Está bien. Debes descansar," contestó y nuevamente escuché su desilusión.

"Buenas Noches" susurré.

"¿Bella?" su voz entrecortada me hizo odiarme todavía más.

"¿Dime?" contuve la respiración esperando mientras el silencio resonaba entre nosotros. Por fin respiró.

"Buenas Noches amor," susurró antes de que se cortara la comunicación. Me quedé sentada en el sillón con el teléfono contra mi pecho mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran. Chillé cuando me di cuenta que no volvería a escuchar sus palabras tiernas por mucho más tiempo.

El lunes me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero pude hacer el esfuerzo suficiente para llevar a Seth al colegio y yo irme a trabajar. Apenas me vio Angela me empujó por la puerta y mandó a casa con órdenes de no regresar hasta que me sintiera mejor. Apenas logré llegar a casa, cuando mi estómago decidió que no podía más. Pasé el resto del día abrazada al dios de la porcelana. Por fin logré llamar a Alice para preguntarle si podría traer a Seth a casa, a lo que gustosa accedió.

"¡Ay, Bella!", oí la voz de Alice al entrar al baño y encontrarme con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla de la tina. Rápidamente sacó a los chicos y a Elizabeth y me preparó un baño y empezó a recoger la montaña de papeles que había hecho desde que me mudé al baño. Cuando alcé la cabeza para protestar, me calló antes de quitarme la ropa y meterme a la tina.

"Quédate ahí hasta que regrese," ordenó en un tono que no dejaba menor duda de quién estaba a cargo. Asentí y me sumergí en el agua tibia. Después de un rato regresó, pero no podía abrir los ojos a causa del terrible dolor en mi cabeza. Me preguntó que había comido hoy y si tenía medicina para la gripa. Cuando le contestaba, ella repetía todo lo que yo decía; me di cuenta que estaba hablando con Edward por teléfono. En este momento no tenía fuerza para opinar al respecto.

Cuando el agua empezó a sentirse fría, regresó y me ayudó a salir de la tina. En cualquier otro momento, me habría sentido apenada por la vulnerabilidad con la que me veía Alice, pero en este momento, solo podía sentir agradecimiento ante sus atenciones y cuidados.

"Gracias Alice," alcancé a decir mientras me ponía una pijama de franela y me metía en la cama. Jaló las cobijas hasta mi barbilla y me sonrió.

"Para eso son las amigas, Bella tontita," dijo y sentí las lágrimas empezar a llenar mis ojos, cuando me di cuenta que esto era algo que también iba a perder. Me quitó el pelo húmedo de la frente y me volvió a sonreír.

"Me voy a llevar a Seth a casa esta noche. Si aún no estás bien mañana, se puede quedar hasta que estés bien." No podía hacer otra cosa que asentir mi agradecimiento.

"Bien, te preparé caldo de pollo con pasta, que debes intentar comer." Gemí ante la idea de la comida, pero ella chasqué la lengua. "Edward quiere que intentes comer algo." Asentí mientras se levantaba e iba por mi cena. Se sentó conmigo en la cama mientras lentamente tomaba pequeños sorbos de sopa. Cuando la logré mantener en mi estómago, comí un poco más. Satisfecha, Alice se llevó el tazón y me dijo que le avisaría a Angela y me vendría a ver mañana.

Me metí bien bajo las cobijas y me quedé dormida rápidamente. En algún momento de la madrugada, sentí que la cama se movía con el peso de alguien y un par de brazos fuertes me abrazaron y me acurrucaron.

Me desperté a medio día, con una sensación pegajosa por el sudor y completamente congestionada. Me di la vuelta en la cama y la encontré vacía; me pregunté si habría imaginado a Edward. Me levanté, y con piernas temblorosas me dirigí al baño. Recargada contra la regadera, abrí el agua antes de quitarme la pijama y meterme. Dejé que el agua tibia cayera sobre mi cabeza y hombros, esperaba que el vapor me ayudara a respirar mejor.

"Estás despierta," brinqué cuando escuché sorprendida la voz de Edward que estaba asomado a la regadera. Solo pude asentir y quitarme el agua de los ojos para encontrar su mirada. Sus ojos tiernos demostraban preocupación. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como la muerte," dije en tono gangoso. Sonrió y no pude evitar devolver la sonrisa.

"Ven aquí," dijo, pidiendo que me acercara al otro lado de la tina. Cuando estuve parada frente a él, puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, me besó la nariz suavemente y empezó a pasar sus pulgares de mi nariz sobre mis mejillas y de vuelta. Masajeó la zona unas veces más y sentí cómo se me abrían los senos nasales lo suficiente como para poder respirar profundamente por la nariz.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó y asentí agradecida. "No va a durar mucho, así que termina tu baño, tengo listo tu desayuno." Me encogí de hombros y el vio mi incertidumbre.

"Es mejor tener algo en el estómago, a tenerlo vacío." Recordé las nauseas que había sentido ayer y estuve de acuerdo con él. Regresando bajo el chorro de agua, me acabé de bañar; al salir Edward me esperaba con una toalla tibia que seguramente acababa de sacar de la secadora.

"Gracias," murmuré mientras me secaba con cuidado. Sonrío mientras deslizaba la toalla por mis muslos. Si no me estuviese sintiendo tan mal, seguramente estaría disfrutando de sus cuidados. Edward sostuvo mi bata, me envolvió en ella y la cerró bien. Tomando mi mano me llevó hasta la cocina donde me esperaba un tazón de Crema de Maíz. Alcé la ceja y se rió suavemente.

"Puedo preparar cereal sin quemarlo," dijo tranquilo y jaló la silla para que me sentara. Nos estamos juntos en un cómodo silencio mientras yo comía mi desayuno.

"Tengo que decirte que me siento algo tranquilo de que estés enferma," dijo suavemente, lo que me hizo verlo intrigada. " Pensé que me estabas evitando cuando me dijiste el domingo que no te sentías bien," aclaró y sentí como me sonrojaba, así que bajé la mirada a mi cereal antes que que pudiera ver en mis ojos lo que había en mi mente. Alcé la vista y le dirigí una sonrisa triste. Aún cuando quería tranquilizarlo, no podía hacerlo.

Edward me dio un medicamento ligero para la sinusitis y me ayudó a volver a la cama. Se acostó junto a mí sobre las cobijas, me abrazo mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo y tarareaba una melodía que nunca había escuchado.

"¿Qué estas tarareando?'" le pregunté mientras me acurrucaba más contra el. Dejó de cantar y encogió los hombros dando poca importancia a su respuesta.

"Es solo una canción que tengo en la cabeza," susurró mientras sus manos iban de mi pelo a mi espalda, trazando pequeños círculos de arriba a bajo. Acomodé mi cara contra su pecho y me quedé dormida rápidamente.

Me desperté por la tarde y me encontré con una cama vacía y a Seth de pie junto a mí. Le sonreí débilmente mientras me levantaba.

"Hola", dije, moviéndome para que se subiera a la cama conmigo. "¿Está Alice aquí?"

"Si, está haciendo sopa," dijo Seth mientras arrugaba la nariz disgustado. Me reí, pues sabía que odiaba la sopa.

"¿Me puedo volver a quedar hoy con Tony?" rogó Seth poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito.

"No lo se, vamos a ver que dice Alice". Su cara se iluminó y empezó a brincar en la cama.

"Ella dijo que sí, pero que era tú decisión. Dijo que dependía de cómo te sintieras." Dejó de saltar y me miró fijamente. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco, pero probablemente sea mejor idea que te quedes otra noche con Tony," dije en voz baja, y recordé la última vez que se había quedado ahí.

"¿Te estás llevando bien con Liz?" Seth volteó la mirada y gemí para mí. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No pasó nada. Simplemente, no me habla," dijo desolado. Sentí una leve tranquilidad de que al menos no había sucedido otro enfrentamiento. Decidí cambiar el tema para que Seth no pensara demasiado en la rudeza de Liz.

"¿Cómo estuvo la práctica de hoy?" los ojos de Seth brillaron con mi pregunta, y se lanzó en una descripción minuto a minuto de todo lo ocurrido. Estaba tan contenta de que hubiese encontrado algo que le traía tanta alegría. Después de un rato, Alice entró con otro humeante plato de consomé con pasta. Seth salió disparado del cuarto para ir a alimentar a sus mascotas y jugar con Anthony.

"¿Te importaría quedarte con él una noche más?" le pregunté a Alice mientras bebía con ganas la sopa. Giró los ojos y me pasó un vaso con jugo.

"No seas ridícula. Nos encanta tener a Seth ahí," dijo con una sonrisa.

"No a todos," dije, y la sonrisa de Alice desapreció al mismo tiempo que volteaba para comprobar que los chicos no estaban cerca.

"Siento mucho lo de la otra noche Bella," dijo Alice, suplicándome con la mirada que entendiera. "Liz es impredecible y no fue justo que desahogara su ira con Seth y contigo." Asentí con la cabeza, pues no quería reforzar su conducta. Alice tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró suplicando que comprendiera.

"Por favor Bella. No permitas que esto los separe a ti y a Edward." Sentí que veía mi futuro y sabía lo que había planeado. Bajé la vista y apretó mi mano con ternura. No sabía que decir. Una parte de mí quería contarle sobre mis miedos y dudas, pero la otra parte de mí, sabía que no cambiaría mi decisión y podría causar más problemas. Apreté su mano y la solté.

"Me siento algo cansada," dije, insinuando que quería dormirme. Me miró como si supera lo que tenía planeado, pero se lo achaqué a mi paranoia mientras me recargaba contra las almohadas. Alice sonrió triste y recogió mis platos antes de marcharse. Me acomodé de lado y las lágrimas volvieron a caer en silencio.

En algún momento durante la noche, sentí los brazos de Edward abrazarme y estrecharme cerca, pero cuando desperté se había ido. Me sentía mucho mejor, pero decidí quedarme en casa en lugar de ir a trabajar y tomar las cosas con calma. Alrededor de las doce, me llamaron del colegio para decirme que Seth estaba enfermo. Me vestí y fui al colegio a recogerlo.

Dieciocho horas estuvo enfermo y enojado. Era igual que su padre cuando se enfermaba. Afortunadamente, no estaba mal del estómago, solo tenía fiebre y congestión. Para el jueves ya se sentía mejor, pero lo mantuve en casa para estar más tranquila. Edward me aseguró que estaría mejor para nuestra cita del viernes. Sabía que me iba a hacer trizas el corazón, pero necesitaba una noche más con él.

Una noche más para demostrarle, de la única forma que podía, cuanto le amo. Que aún cuando estuviésemos separados, no dejaría de amarlo. Nunca podría decirle esas cosas, pero no me impedían ser egoísta y tomar lo único que podía tener de él. Una última noche.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Estas son las cosas que más me han dicho sobre estos capítulos.-**

**¡Terapia!**

**Edward necesita disciplinar más a Liz. Hay quien propuso una zurra, pero ¡vamos! Edward jamás golpearía a sus hijos, no importa que tan berrinchudos estén siendo. **

**Liz necesita un abrazo. Estoy de acuerdo, pero también necesita de una mano firme.**

**Los consejos de paternidad fueron divertidos de leer. El más socorrido, que Edward no puede dejar a Liz dirigir al gallinero. Si, pero Edward es el rey de evadir problemas.**

**¡Culpables, culpables, culpables! La mayoría de ustedes se siente culpable por odiar Liz. Bien, no debe hacerlo, es solo una niña. *sonrisa***

**Asumir que la autora maneja las cosas de la misma forma en la que las escribe. Ese simplemente, no es el caso. Sin importar cuando quiera a Liz, en mi casa no se habría salido con la suya con esos comentarios mordaces.**

**Ya conocen la rutina, alimenten mi adicción y ¡envíen su review!**

**N/T.- Como ven el drama está en pleno. Si tienen algún comentario o pregunta que quieran hacer a la autora, lo pueden poner en su review o enviar un mensaje a Bells o a mí y se lo pasaremos a ella, para que si es posible les responda.**


	30. 29 Una última noche

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**CUIDADO: Advertencia de pañuelos.**

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo veintinueve – Una última noche

**Edward Cullen**

El fin de semana que Bella se fue con Seth fueron los dos días más duros que había soportado en mucho tiempo. Pasé el resto de la tarde evitando a mi hija a toda costa. Estaba enfadado por su estallido y no confiaba en mí mismo para no decir algo que le hiciera daño. _Si no tienes nada agradable que decir, entonces no digas nada._ Cada vez que veía la bolsa de libros que Bella había traído, sentía la sangre hervir de nuevo. Sabía que cuando Liz se ponía así, no había manera de hablar con ella, así que lo dejé pasar; ella sentiría remordimientos por sus actos bastante pronto.

El sábado fue un día largo, interminable ya que trabajé turnos seguidos. En cada descanso, intentaba llamar a Bella, pero siempre saltaba el contestador. Después de dejar bastantes mensajes, estaba empezando a sentir que tal vez el último drama de los Cullen iba a ser demasiado para ella y que iba a darse cuenta de que no valía la pena. _Qué no valíamos la pena._

Me sentí un poco aliviado cuando llegué a casa y había un mensaje de ella en el contestador. La voz de Bella sonaba apagada, casi triste. Me encontré a mí mismo reproduciendo su mensaje varias veces, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que las cosas estaban bien. Cuanto más lo escuchaba, más temor sentía. Eventualmente borré el mensaje, no queriendo torturarme a mí mismo con los 'y si'.

Tras una noche sin descanso, fui despertado por Anthony metiéndose bajo las mantas y encendiendo la televisión. La familiaridad de nuestro ritual de los domingos por la mañana fue empañada cuando Liz no vino a pasar tiempo con nosotros. Decidí que no había manera de evitar la confrontación que sabía que tenía que pasar. Cuando Tony tuvo lleno su tiempo de dibujos con papá, fui a su puerta y llamé ligeramente antes de abrirla lentamente.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente en un trozo de papel e ignorando completamente mi presencia.

"¿Elizabeth?" Su lápiz paró, lo dejó lentamente en el escritorio y luego se volvió a mí.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre la otra noche," dije. Liz bajó la vista a su regazo pero no antes de que pudiera ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sentí la esperanza de que hubiera visto el error en su comportamiento y este conflicto acabara rápidamente.

"Lo que le hiciste a Seth estuvo mal," susurré. Liz no levantó la cabeza, pero asintió lentamente. "¿Qué vas a hacer para arreglar esto?" La cabeza de Elizabeth se levantó y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me sorprendí al ver la rebeldía que había visto el viernes por la noche de vuelta en sus ojos y cualquier remordimiento que hubiera ahí hace un momento había desaparecido completamente.

"Te preocupas más por él que por mí." Sacudí la cabeza por su acusación.

"Eso no es verdad." Busqué formas de hacerle entender que solo porque ella estaba sufriendo, no podía arremeter contra quien quisiera. "Seth y Bella no merecen tu duro trato." Liz me miró furiosa cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"Elizabeth, debes disculparte y luego –"

"¡No lo haré!" Liz se levantó de su silla y golpeó el pie en el suelo en agitación. "¡Seth metió esa cosa asquerosa en la casa y la soltó en mi habitación! ¡Tú no le hiciste pedirme perdón! ¡No me importa si es el hijo de tu novia! ¡No me gusta y no voy a disculparme!"

Mi sangre hervía y tuve que contar hasta diez antes de decir algo de lo que no pudiera retractarme. No era como si Seth no hubiera hecho nada que Tony no le hubiera hecho diez veces más. _Era tan malditamente terca a veces._

"Si así es como lo ves entonces puedes quedarte en tu habitación hasta que estés lista para comportarte como una señorita." Cerré silenciosamente la puerta detrás de mí y me incliné contra la pared del pasillo. Pude oírla llorar de frustración y luego lanzarse a su cama, donde sus gritos ahogados por la almohada podían oírse a través de la puerta. Sacudí la cabeza irritado y luego volví a mi habitación. _¿Qué puedo hacer para que vea que Bella y Seth no son malos?_ Cuando entré en mi habitación la gran bolsa blanca de la librería que estaba en la esquina captó mi atención.

Me arrodillé y saqué algunos libros, parando en un libro de colores brillantes que no había visto antes. Lo ojeé y sentí mis ojos picar cuando me di cuenta de lo que Bella esperaba hacer con los libros. Eran una ofrenda de paz para Liz. Bella tenía la esperanza de que Liz echara abajo algunas de las paredes que había construido. Cerré los ojos y gemí, recordando como Liz había ignorado completamente la insistencia de Bella. Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué su número. Tras dos tonos, saltó el contestador y por un momento consideré colgar e ir allí.

"Bella, soy Edward," paré un momento considerando lo que quería decir. "No he hablado contigo este fin de semana así que esperaba que todo estuviera bien." Por mi mente pasaron un millón de cosas que quería decir.

"Escucha, yo –" _¿Yo qué? ¿Siento que mi hija te odie? _Dejé salir un largo suspiro. "Te echo de menos, por favor, llámame."

Colgué el teléfono y me preocupé porque el hecho de que no respondiera el teléfono significara que me estaba evitando. Ella había planeado pasar el día de hoy conmigo pero eso fue antes del incidente de la otra noche. _Tal vez solo te estás preocupando por nada, Edward._ Tal vez ella y Seth habían decidido hacer algo juntos, en lugar de quedarse sentados, esperando mi llamada.

Gemí internamente y pasé mis manos por mi pelo. Volví a mirar a la bolsa y tomé la rápida decisión de que Liz tenía que entender lo que Bella había hecho por ella. Cogiendo la bolsa, fui a su habitación y abrí rápidamente la puerta, sin llamar. Liz se dio la vuelta en su escritorio mientras yo ponía los libros encima de lo que fuera en que estuviera trabajando.

"Deberías saber que Bella te trajo esto. Lo hizo porque sabe que te gusta leer y quiere conocerte. Si le hubieras dado la más mínima oportunidad, sabrías eso." Me di la vuelta y salí rápidamente por la puerta, cerrándola más fuerte de lo que hubiera debido. Estaba cansado de ir de puntillas alrededor de Liz. Bajé a mi oficina y me lancé en la silla de cuero, mirando fijamente al teléfono. Lo había postergado bastante, así que cogí el teléfono y marqué el número que me había estado quemando el bolsillo durante semanas.

"¿Hola?" susurró una pequeña voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, soy el Dr. Cullen, ¿puedo hablar con tu padre, por favor?" La escuché bajar el teléfono y correr por la habitación llamando a su padre. Luché con la urgencia de colgar. Había echo a un lado esto mucho tiempo, pensando que podíamos lidiar con ello como una familia. Sin embargo, me había dado cuenta en las últimas semanas de que Liz necesitaba más ayuda de la que yo estaba cualificado para darle.

"¡Edward!" Una voz profunda hizo eco a través del teléfono. Sonreí por el entusiasta saludo del amigo con el que no había hablado el último par de años.

"Hola Félix. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Fantástico! Gianna y yo acabamos de tener el tercero, un niño."

"Enhorabuena," reí mientras él me daba los detalles de su nueva adición.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Edward?" La voz de Félix se puso en el modo profesional que me dio una sensación de familiaridad.

"Bueno, han pasado tres años desde que Tanya murió, y creo que necesito ayuda con Elizabeth."

"Ya veo," se quedó en silencio un momento antes de suspirar. "Edward, puedo recomendarte muchos consejeros, pero esto es un trabajo de equipo." Asentí, sabiendo que íbamos a tener que hacer algún tipo de terapia familiar.

"Había imaginado que podríamos empezar con algún especialista en psicología infantil y terapia para el dolor y luego tal vez algunas sesiones conjuntas," aventuré, esperando que fuera eso a lo que él se refería con trabajo de equipo.

"Tú también vas, Edward."

"Estoy bien," decliné. "Solo necesito ayudar a Liz."

"Si quieres que alguien vea a Elizabeth en mi consulta, entonces tú también vas a ir," su voz tenía una firme nota de determinación. "Hemos discutido esto en el pasado, Edward." Reí ligeramente, sintiendo su preocupación por mí y mi familia.

"Si eso es lo que crees que se necesita, haré lo que sugieres," acepté, intentando esconder la renuencia y la vergüenza que sentía.

"¡Fantástico!" Casi pude verle dando una palmada en su escritorio triunfalmente. Félix me había estado molestando desde el día que enterramos a Tanya para que fuera a terapia del dolor, pero me opuse firmemente a ello, porque era demasiado doloroso para descubrir esas heridas.

Su amistad era profunda y sentí un golpe de arrepentimiento por haber perdido el contacto. Fue casi imposible continuar las mismas amistades que tenía cuando Tanya estaba viva. Cada vez que veía a Gianna, las recordaba a ella y a Tanya hablando en la cocina e intercambiando quejas por ser la esposa de un doctor.

Félix también estaba en el hospital, visitando a un paciente, cuando colapsé en un ataque de pánico la noche del accidente. Él me había visto en mi peor estado y si era honesto conmigo mismo, era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para revivirlo cada vez que le veía.

Félix hizo una nota para arreglar una cita para mí y Elizabeth el lunes con uno de sus colegas y luego terminamos nuestra conversación con la promesa de quedar para cenar en algún momento. Sentí como me quitaba un pequeño peso de los hombros con el prospecto de que las cosas se pusieran mejor.

"¿Papi?" Elizabeth asomó su cabeza en mi oficina y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Le indiqué con la mano que pasara y ella rodeó tímidamente el escritorio y se subió a mi regazo, el libro de colores brillantes que Bella había comprado estaba en su mano. Pasé mis manos por su suave pelo mientras ella se colocaba bajo mi barbilla.

"Lo siento," susurró. Podía oír las lágrimas en su voz, lo que me llegó al corazón. Me incliné y besé su pelo.

"No soy yo con quien tienes que disculparte," ella asintió y luego movió su cara llena de lágrimas para mirarme.

"¿Podemos no hablar de Bella o Seth?" suplicó. Me pregunté brevemente si estaba evitando el tema pero luego me di cuenta de que probablemente esto era lo más cercano a una admisión de haberse equivocado que iba a obtener.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros y me dio el libro.

"¿Puedes leérmelo?" Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había pedido que le leyera un libro. Sabía que debería leerle cada noche, pero ella insistió en que quería leer libros en los que yo no estaría interesado. Cogí el libro de su mano y lo abrí.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora leyendo sobre un pequeño niño que había perdido a su madre. Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Elizabeth temblando con sollozos cuando llegué a la última página. La acerqué a mí, soltando el libro en el escritorio.

"Corazón, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté mientras ella continuaba llorando. Le tomó unos minutos componerse a sí misma lo suficiente para poder hablarme.

"Extraño a mamá." Esas tres pequeñas palabras eran muy simples pero tenían mucho poder en su admisión.

"¿Crees que realmente vive en el cielo?" Me di cuenta en ese momento de que realmente nunca me había sentado y hablado con Liz sobre donde estaba su madre ahora. _¿Lo sabía siquiera?_ Yo estaba dedicado a la ciencia y los hechos que estaban asociados a ella. ¿Podía hablarle a mi hija sobre un cielo que no sabía si existía? Eso requería algo de fe que no creía tener más. Tal vez antes de la muerte de Tanya pude haber considerado la idea de un Dios, _¿pero ahora?_ ¿Como un Dios podía permitir que cosas horribles pasaran, como Elizabeth creciendo sin su madre? Sin embargo, tener la idea de que Tanya no existía más tampoco me sentaba bien. Así que le respondí de la única forma que sabía.

"Me gustaría pensar que hay un sitio hermoso, como en el libro, donde tu madre todavía hace todas las cosas que ella disfrutaba aquí." Liz se sorbió la nariz audiblemente antes de limpiarse la nariz en mi pecho. Sonreí para mí mismo y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Sabías que a tu madre le encantaba cuidar el jardín?" pregunté, mientras Liz levantaba la vista a mí y sacudía la cabeza. Asentí, mostrándole que así era.

"¿Sabes dónde está ahora el jacuzzi?" Liz asintió. "Bueno, antes de que pusiéramos el jacuzzi, había una pequeña área donde tu madre plantó los pensamientos más hermosos pensamientos."

Liz y yo pasamos la siguiente hora hablando sobre Tanya. Todo, desde lo que le gustaba y lo que no, hasta su color y postre favoritos. Elizabeth absorbió todo lo que le dije. El brillo triste que estaba ahí cuando entró ahora había sido reemplazado por un brillo feliz. _¿Por qué no nos habíamos sentado así antes?_

No hablamos en ningún momento sobre Bella y Seth o si iba a disculparse. Sabía que eventualmente tendríamos que enfrentarlo. Pero por ahora, ella solo era mi niña pequeña y yo era su padre. Y, por ahora, eso era suficiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mis miedos sobre Bella evitándome fueron hechos a un lado, por el momento, cuando ella cogió un leve caso de gripe. Pasé dos noches con ella envuelta en mis brazos y alejé la molesta sensación de que nuestro tiempo era limitado. No fue hasta que volvió a la normalidad que vi en sus ojos la confusión que había estado temiendo.

Alice me había asegurado que Bella estaba esperando nuestra tarde y que yo me preocupaba demasiado, pero definitivamente había algo raro en el comportamiento de Bella. Prácticamente me había sacado a empujones por la puerta en las dos ocasiones que había parado para revisar a Seth. Sus excusas me dejaron sintiendo que estaban cubriendo algo que escondía.

No pasamos más de cinco minutos juntos después de que Seth se pusiera enfermo, así que para cuando llegó la tarde del viernes, estaba casi loco de preocupación por lo que la estaba molestando.

Bella dejó a Seth con Alice mientras yo estaba comprando su regalo. Esperaba que el regalo le mostrara lo mucho que me preocupaba por ella y el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. Tenía una buena tarde planeada donde iríamos a cenar a Cannery Row y si a ella le apetecía pasar por un piano bar que tenía una buena selección de jazz los fines de semana. Aparqué en el camino de entrada de Bella y me sentí nervioso inmediatamente. Me reprendí a mí mismo por pensar demasiado las cosas antes de salir del coche e hice mi camino a su puerta con su regalo envuelto en mis manos.

Ella respondió, viéndose impresionante en un pequeño vestido negro que abrazaba su cuerpo y dejaba sus hombros desnudos excepto por unos pequeños y finos tirantes. Con una tímida sonrisa, me invitó a entrar y yo me incliné para besar sus labios suavemente. Sentí la ansiedad de antes evaporarse cuando ella cogió mi mano y me llevó al sofá.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche?" preguntó Bella. Se sentó y tiró de mí hacia abajo a su lado, viendo el paquete que tenía en las manos. Se lo extendí y ella frunció un poco el ceño antes de cogerlo.

"¿Por qué es esto?" Me estaba mirando casi furiosamente y me di cuenta de que debería haber sabido que a ella no le gustaban los regalos. Se ponía difícil cada vez que yo pagaba en nuestras citas. Codeé ligeramente la caja y sonreí.

"Ábrelo," animé. Ella me miró furiosa una vez más antes de deshacer el lazo del regalo. Cuando estuvo deshecho, levantó la vista a mí como si quisiera decir algo, pero yo solo sacudí la cabeza y codeé la caja otra vez.

"Por favor, solo ábrelo," supliqué.

"Edward, no tienes que comprarme regalos –"

"Lo sé, pero creo que esto te gustará así que date prisa, el suspense me está matando." Reí mientras ella destrozaba el papel y revelaba una caja de cartón marrón. Cuidadosamente, levantó la tapa y se encontró con envoltorio de burbujas y papel de seda. Ella levantó la vista a mí por un momento con una expresión en shock antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a mirar su regalo.

Lentamente, levantó el objeto escondido en el envoltorio de burbujas y empezó a desenvolverlo. Miré su cara y vi como una gran lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la esquina de mis labios cuando ella reveló los delfines de cristal que me había enseñado en el expositor del muelle. Estiré la mano y limpié la lágrima, haciendo que ella apartara sus ojos del cristal y me miró a los ojos.

"Pude ver lo triste que estaba cuando hablaste sobre cuando esta escultura se rompió, pero esa no es la única razón por la que los he comprado," empecé mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Me incliné y las besé antes de sentarme hacia atrás y mirarla de nuevo.

"Esa tarde vimos un par en el puerto, fue nuestra primera cita no-oficial." Bella todavía no había dicho nada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. "Luego, cuando estábamos en el Esme con los niños, estaban jugando frente al barco." Me encogí de hombros y alejé la vista, nervioso por su silencio.

"Solo pensé que te gustarían," terminé débilmente. Sentí su pequeña mano tocar mi brazo así que me di la vuelta y la miré a los ojos. Estos reflejaban una emoción tan intensa que me encontré a mí mismo aguantando la respiración y esperando a que hablara.

"Edward, yo…" su voz se rompió y no pude resistir la urgencia de tocarla. Llevé mi mano a su cara y limpié las lágrimas. Busqué en sus ojos algo que me dijera que le había gustado mi regalo.

"Gracias," susurró finalmente. Sonreí suavemente; satisfecho porque ella lo hubiera aceptado. Me incliné y rocé mis labios tentativamente con los suyos. Ella respondió con un suave sollozo, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Empecé a alejarme, pero sus manos se entretejieron en mi pelo y me sostuvo cerca mientras me devolvía el beso con fiereza. Sentí la caja tambalearse en su regazo y la cogí rápidamente, atrapándola antes de que se cayera. Estirándome, la puse en la mesa, sin romper nunca la conexión de nuestros labios.

Sentí otra lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y una campana de advertencia sonó en mi cabeza. _Esto era más que el regalo._ Me alejé, y sentí la pérdida de sus labios en los míos mientras abría los ojos. Volvió su cabeza rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas, intentando esconder las emociones que estaba mostrando.

"¿Bella?" susurré. Cogí su barbilla con los dedos y suavemente moví su cara hacia la mía. "¿Qué pasa, amor?" Sacudió la cabeza e intentó alejarse, pero yo sostuve firmemente su barbilla. "Háblame, por favor."

"¿Podemos quedarnos en casa esta noche?" Sus ojos se abrieron y le habría dado cualquier cosa que hubiera pedido solo para borrar la mirada de sus ojos. "Solo quiero estar contigo. Sin distracciones." Asentí lentamente, mientras me levantaba y la levantaba en mis brazos, llevándola hacia su habitación. _Lo que sea que necesite es suyo._

**Bella Swan-Black**

Estaba agradecida porque él no hiciera más preguntas y en su lugar me llevara hacia mi habitación. Enterré mi cara en su pecho e inhalé la esencia almizcleña de su colonia, intentando memorizarlo todo de él. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación, encendió la luz y bajó la vista a mi cara. Aflojó su agarre en mí y yo me deslicé frente a él hasta que mis pies se encontraron con el suelo.

Nos quedamos de pie, mirándonos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que su mano se envolviera dulcemente alrededor de mi cuello y su pulgar se deslizó por mi mejilla. Sentí otra lágrima deslizarse de la esquina de mi ojo mientras me encontraba con su mirada.

"Isabella," mi nombre fue un susurro en sus labios y mi corazón se destrozó un poco más por la añoranza que escuché en su voz. "Por favor, dime lo que necesitas." Llevé mi mano a la suya, y cerré mis ojos antes de volver mi cara en su palma y besarla suavemente.

"Solo a ti," susurré, besando su palma de nuevo. Moví mi cara hacia la suya y había más en sus ojos que lujuria y deseo. Aunque estaban claramente presentes, también había adoración y ternura. Dos emociones que tan similares al amor que empecé a imaginar que tal vez él me amaba. Por solo una noche, _nuestra última noche,_ quería sentir que él me amaba tanto como yo a él. Así que dejé ir la realidad y me agarré al deseo de mi corazón.

"Hazme el amor, Edward," susurré mientras daba un paso más cerca de él, mi pecho se presionó contra el suyo. _Ámame _como mi corazón suplicaba. Su mano se deslizó detrás de mi cabeza y se enredó en mi pelo.

"Lo que sea para ti, mi hermosa Isabella," sus labios se cernieron sobre los míos por un momento antes de que tomara suavemente mi labio superior entre los suyos y lo besara suavemente. Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y se perdieron en él mientras sus brazos se deslizaban alrededor de mi espalda.

Edward continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando mis labios mientras sus manos bajaban hábilmente la cremallera de mi vestido. Cuando lo tuvo desabrochado, sus manos iban a mi cintura y luego a mis pechos hasta que sus dedos encontraron los tirantes en mis hombros. En un movimiento fluido, los quitó de mis hombros y el vestido cayó a mis pies, dejándome solo en un pequeño par de bragas.

Dejó un camino de besos por mi mandíbula y luego enterró su cara en mi cuello y tomó una larga respiración. Paró de besarme por el segundo que le tomó respirar, pero luego sus labios estaban en mi cuello, haciéndome gemir. Mis dedos trabajaron en los botones de su camisa, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda desnuda. Le quité la camisa y fui a sus pantalones, pero él me agarró las manos.

"Esto es sobre ti, amor," susurró contra mi oído mientras él llevaba mis manos a su cuello. Enrollé el suave pelo de su nuca alrededor de mi dedo y tiré de él más cerca. "Déjame ser lo que necesitas," susurró contra mi boca mientras sus palabras acababan con la última defensa que me quedaba. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba justo aquí, amándome y todo iba a desaparecer tan pronto como dejara volver a la realidad.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos mientras su beso se volvía pasional y hambriento. Eché abajo la pena y me agarré más fuerte al amor mientras le daba mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Atesoré cada momento en que sentí su cálida piel bajo mis dedos mientras él se quitaba la ropa y me tumbaba dulcemente en la cama. Mi memoria tomó una instantánea de él besando cada hueso de la cadera antes de bajar el último artículo de ropa que había entre nosotros. Archivé, para recordarlo más tarde, la mirada de sus ojos mientras se deslizaba en mí con ternura y cuidado. Aprecié cada expresión de cariño que susurró en mi oído mientras lentamente llevaba mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, a la liberación.

Solo después de que acabamos y Edward se quedó dormido, dejé que volviera la realidad. Silenciosamente lloré en sus brazos pero al mismo tiempo agradecí al destino por una última noche.

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Alimentad mi adicción y dejad un review, por favor!**

**N/T**

Bueno, este capitulo es triste, pero tampoco llega a ser de los más tristes, así que preparaos para los próximos. Aunque todos esos capítulos tristes merecen la pena.

Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo.

Besos


	31. 30 La Fiesta del Equipo

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, MsKathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.

Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente

Precaución: se recomienda tener un pañuelo a la mano

* * *

Capítulo 30

La Fiesta del Equipo

Edward Cullen

Sentí un leve movimiento contra mi pecho que me hizo despertar de una noche sin sueños. Apreté los ojos antes de intentar abrirlos lentamente para que no me lastimara la luz que entraba por las cortinas del cuarto de Bella. Mi vista fue a dar a los rizos castaños de Bella, no pude dejar de sonreír. Su mano apretó el cobertor mientras volvía a moverse contra mi cuerpo.

"Bella, amor," apreté su brazo suavemente, intentando despertarla del sueño que parecía muy real. Lentamente movió la cabeza, hasta que pude ver su hermosa cara. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y se volvieron a cerrar.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó. Miré hacia la cómoda y gemí.

"Son siete y cuarto," dije mientras acariciaba su pelo. "Necesito ir por los chicos y estar en el campo a las ocho." Bella me miró pensativa antes de hablar.

"Yo necesito llevar los trofeos a tu casa para la fiesta de esta tarde," dijo en tono muy bajo. Miré cómo por su cara cruzaba una expresión de pena ante de que la disimularla.

"¿Qué pasa Bella? Se que algo está sucediendo y me está matando verte así." Seguí acariciando su pelo, esperando hablara conmigo. Movió la cabeza y me sonrió. Pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos.

"Hablaremos más tarde," dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Después de la fiesta, te lo prometo," se inclinó y me besó en la boca suavemente antes de saltar de la cama. "¿Te quieres bañar conmigo?" Ví un brillo en sus ojos, que de inmediato me hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

"Hmmmmm, déjame pensarlo." Cerré los ojos y pretendí estar concentrado en la decisión que tenía que tomar. "¿Quiero meterme a la regadera con una mujer maravillosa, o quedarme aquí fantaseando sobre esa mujer?" Dije con una sonrisa, y abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la almohada dirigida a golpearme la cabeza. Seguía escuchando su suave risa aún cuando ya había salido disparada por la puerta.

Más rápido de lo que creí posible, salté de la cama y la atrapé justo cuando abría la puerta del baño. Chilló divertida mientras la alzaba por la cintura, sus pechos desnudos descansaban sobre mi brazo. Gemí cuando me sentí endurecer oprimiéndome contra su espalda. Se rió nuevamente e intentó soltarse de mis brazos. La detuve con fuerza, no quería romper el contacto entre nosotros. Finalmente exhaló y dejó de moverse.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmmm?" pregunté distraído, aún disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla apretada contra mí.

"Necesitas soltarme si es que vamos a arreglarnos."

"No, no creo que lo haga," dije mientras besaba su espalda, haciéndola gemir.

"Vas a llegar tarde al juego más esperado de toda la temporada," dijo cantando. Gruñí contra su espalda dando pequeños mordiscos a su piel.

"Eres una molona." La solté y se giró hasta tener su pecho contra el mío. Cuando bajé la vista volví a ver en sus ojos esa expresión otra vez. De inmediato alzó los brazos y puso su mano en mi nuca. Jalando con fuerza, acercó su cara a la mía y me besó larga y desenfrenadamente. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y la acerqué más a mi, devorando su lengua y deseando que tuviéramos mas tiempo.

Fue mi turno para detenernos, pero no sin dar un pequeño beso a su nariz y encaminarla hacia el baño. Abrió el agua y se metió. Justo cuanto estaba yo metiendo el pie, sonó su teléfono.

"¿Podrías contestar Edward? Ya estoy empapada," preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. Gruñí ante la idea de una hermosa y mojada mujer esperándome, asentí y tomé una toalla. Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina y contesté la molesta interrupción.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Quién habla?" una voz masculina, grave pero exigente, gruñó al otro lado de la linea. Su hostilidad me sorprendió y no estaba seguro si debía contestar o no.

"¿Por que no me dice usted quién es y le devolveré el favor?"

"Soy Jake, el esposo de Bella." Vaya que tipo tan agradable. Un poco posesivo también, cuando en realidad ya no tiene nada que decir al respecto sobre ella.

"Ex-esposo," lo corregí. Podía escuchar el gruñido que se empezaba a formar en su pecho y no pude evitar sonreír satisfecho.

""¿Quién demonios eres?" soltó y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande aún.

"Edward, su novio," sonreí, sabiendo que mi respuesta lo enfurecería.

"¿Dónde diablos está Seth mientras tu te acuestas con mi esposa?" Para este momento, ya estaba gritando, por lo que agradecí tener mas de mil kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros. No creo que hubiese podido contener mi respuesta a su insinuación sobre nuestra falta de atención para con Seth.

"Wow, todo un caballero. Con razón Bella te dejó," respondí. Se rió aunque su voz no sonó animada antes de tomar un tono frío.

"Dile a Bella que mi vuelo llega a medio día y planeé llevarla a ella y a Seth a cenar a su restaurante favorito." ¿Qué? ¿Va a venir a la ciudad? ¿Por qué no me dijo Bella? "Ya que fue tan gentil en ofrecerme su casa para quedarme mientras estoy en la ciudad," enfatizó la palabra ofrecer y la sangre me empezó a hervir. "Pensé que merece que la consientan."

Mi mente volaba con sus palabras. ¿Por qué no me diría que él vendría? Quizá se le pasó. ¿Sería esto lo que la estaba molestando? Pero, ¿le ofreció un lugar para quedarse? Detente Edward, apanes puede aguantar a este hombre. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

"¿Entendiste todo, Edward?" dijo con un tono satisfecho que me hizo querer meterme por el teléfono y sacarle las anginas, sin anestesia.

"Yo le diré," dije antes de azotar el teléfono. Me quedé parado en la cocina unos minutos, mirando por la ventana, intentando controlar la ira que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Gruñí de nuevo ante la forma en la que insinuó que Bella lo había invitado a algo más. Sabía que ella no lo quería, pero la duda bailaba frente a mí junto con una fuerte dosis de celos cuando dijo esas palabras. Sentí sus manos suaves alrededor de mi cintura y exhalé el aire que no me había dado cuenta aún retenía.

"¿Quién hablaba?" susurró. Sentí sus labios suaves contra mi espalda y me di la vuelta en sus brazos.

"Jake," dije mirando fijamente su cara. De momento se sorprendió.

"Oh."

"Dijo que su vuelo aterriza a medio día y que va a llevarte a ti y a Seth a cenar," solté, no quería culparla de nada, pero aún me dolían sus palabras. Bella se encogió brevemente, y me sorprendió cuando no lo negó.

"Necesitas arreglarte," dijo en voz baja. Yo esperaba que lo negara, o que al menos me lo explicara, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Me dejó preguntándome qué estaría pasando entre ella y su ex-marido. Asentí educadamente y me dirigí al baño.

Dejé que el agua cayera por mi espalda y tranquilizara al monstruo de los ojos verdes que estuvo a punto de aparecer. Cuando salí de la regadera me sentía como un estúpido por haber considerado que Bella pensaría regresar con ese idiota. Mi ropa estaba doblada, puesta junto al lavabo, y de inmediato me sentí mal por haberme molestado con Bella.

Me vestí rápidamente y la encontré en su recámara, haciendo la cama. Me acerqué y la tomé entre mis brazos.

"Lo siento, no debí molestarme contigo," susurré contra su pelo. "Empezó a presionarme y le permití molestarme." Me moví y besé su frente suavemente. "Perdóname, por favor."

Bella me miró, y una sola lágrima escapó de sus hermosos ojos cafés. La limpié sintiéndome peor aún. Asintió, enterró su cara en mi pecho y lloró. No sabía si sus lágrimas eran consecuencia de mis estúpidos celos o de lo que no me estaba diciendo.

"Bella, amor," alcé su cara hasta que me miró. "Por favor, no quiero verte llorar." Me sonrió, triste aún, mientras me inclinaba a besar tiernamente sus labios.

"Hablaremos después de la fiesta." Era la segunda vez que comentaba lo de hablar después de la fiesta y no pude evitar la sensación de pesadez, de que esta plática sería definitiva en nuestra relación. Asentí y la besé una vez más antes de tomar mis llaves, mi teléfono y dirigirme hacia mi auto. Bella se quedó de pie en la entrada, despidiéndose con la mano mientras yo salía de su casa. Después de la fiesta, vamos a estar bien. Me dirá que la ha estado inquietando y lo voy a arreglar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella Swan-Black

Me dejé caer en la cama mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar, viendo a Edward irse de mi casa. Me permití un último llanto, sabía que tenía que controlarme y continuar con el día.

Todavía no tenía idea de lo que le diría a Edward. No quería simplemente soltarle que tenía que concentrarse en Elizabeth y que yo lo estaba distrayendo demasiado para que lo hiciera bien. La relación entre Edward y Elizabeth, ya era suficientemente tensa como para añadirle que él le guardase algún resentimiento por nuestro rompimiento. Pero, esta era una oportunidad que no sabía si podría dejar pasar para que viera que su hija necesitaba más ayuda de la que él podría darle.

Aún con terapia, tomaría mucho tiempo para tirar y rearmar la forma en la que Liz había aprendido a sobrellevar la muerte de su madre. No creía que fuera una buena idea tenerme cerca mientras intentaba sanar. Era un recordatorio constante de que su padre estaba superándolo y en su mente infantil, eso significaba que estaba olvidando a su mamá.

Pensé no decirle por qué estaba rompiendo nuestros lazos, pero sabía que no me dejaría irme sin una explicación. Lo único que se me ocurría era la vieja frase de "Soy yo, no eres tú".

Enterré mi cara en la almohada en la que había dormido Edward e inhalé el aroma que era único de él. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados, no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto. Fui al baño y lavé las lágrimas que se habían quedado en mis mejillas. Después de darme una pequeña plática motivacional frente al espejo, en la que me repetía que estaba pensando en lo que resultaría mejor para todos, me acabé de arreglar.

Tenía poco menos de una hora antes de que empezara el Juego cuando llegué a casa de Edward con los trofeos. Cuando entré, Alice no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa dando órdenes a Jasper desconcertado.

"Bella, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí," dijo ella en voz molesta. " Le estaba diciendo a Jasper que tenemos que poner el asador en la playa para que todo el tiradero se quede ahí, ¿tú, qué piensas?" De pronto sentí, que mi voto sería el definitivo de la discusión y me sentí algo incómoda. Jasper volteó a verme y me dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, pero no dijo nada.

"Este…¿cómo planeas llevarlo hasta ahí?" pregunté. Recordé que el asador del día de la inauguración era tan grande que tuvo que ser remolcado con un vehículo. No habría manera de llevarlo hasta la playa, a menos de que lo cargaran varios hombres. La sonrisa de Jasper se amplió y miró a Alice. Ella resopló y movió la cabeza.

"¡Está bien!" soltó Alice. Jasper volteó y me guiñó el ojo antes de salir por la puerta de atrás. Supongo que terminé la discusión.

"Veamos," Alice estaba de vuelta en fase de planeación y sabía que necesitaba poner atención o me dejaría por el suelo. "Toda la comida está lista. Todo lo que hace falta es encender el asador y sacarlo todo. Ya puse una mesa para los trofeos y hay suficientes sillas y mantas que podemos poner en la playa cuando regresemos" volteó a verme.

"Luego tendremos que poner los globos en la calle y no olvides recordarme que saque la sandía de la hielera y dime ¿por qué has estado llorando?" lo último lo dijo sorprendida y estoy segura que mi expresión se volvió una de pánico. Alice caminó hacia mí y estudió mi cara hasta confirmar que definitivamente había estado llorando.

"¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Acaso el idiota de mi hermano hizo algo pa-," la interrumpí ahí, no quería que pensara que Edward había hecho algo.

"No he estado llorando," mentí abiertamente, esperando que no insistiera. Alice me miró un momento más, como si quisiera discutirlo, pero no lo hizo. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me abrazó con una fuerza que me me sorprendió en alguien tan pequeño. Sentí el cosquilleo en los ojos y tuve que detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Me pregunté si Alice seguiría aquí cuando terminara las cosas con Edward.

Alice me soltó y volteó a verme. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y mi corazón se estremeció ante la posibilidad de perder su amistad.

"Bella, quiero decirte que estoy aquí, junto a ti. Sin importar nada más," dijo segura y sentí que sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Solo pude asentir y me sonrío con tristeza antes de dar un vistazo a nuestro alrededor.

"Creo que todo está listo. ¿Estás tú lista?"

"Sí," murmuré mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

Llegamos al parque unos minutos antes de que empezara el juego, así que me senté en las gradas junto a Liz. Cuando la saludé, me sonrió, decidí dejar las cosas así. No tenía caso intentar acercarme a ella y posiblemente causar más problemas. Solo necesitaba que terminara el día para que Edward y yo pudiéramos hablar. Aún no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Mi mente empezó a caer en la desesperación cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper junto con Rosalie y tres de las más hermosas niñas que haya visto jamás. Liz saltó y corrió hacia ellas mientras Rosalie se acercaba y me daba un abrazo.

"¿Son esas tus hijas?" le pregunté moviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaban. Eran réplicas en miniatura de Rosalie con pelo rubio brillante y perfectamente bien vestidas.

"Sí, la mayor es Lillian," señaló a la más alta que parecía una adolescente. Elizabeth le sonreía con ojos llenos de admiración, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí. "Tiene doce y sus desplantes hormonales ya me están volviendo loa. No quiero imaginar cómo estarán las cosas dentro de un año," suspiró y movió la cabeza.

"Luego, sigue Daisy," señaló a la que se dirigió hacia Emmett y saltó en sus brazos. "Es completamente distinta a Lily. Tiene un carácter tranquilo y es la nena de papá."

Miré como Daisy soltaba a Emmett, y corría hacia Edward con intención de tirarlo, lo que lo hizo reír y alzarla por encima de su cabeza. No pude evitar la sonrisa mientras lo veía bajarla y darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" pregunté. Mis ojos seguían pegados en Edward mientras hacía la pregunta.

"Daisy es once meses menor que Lily." Presentí algo de cansancio en su voz y pensé en cómo sería tener un recién nacido y un bebé de un año. Miré a Rose con un recién encontrado respeto. Me dirigió una sonrisa torcida y encogió los hombros, dándome a entender que no era gran cosa. Yo tenía un solo hijo y sentía que mi mundo estaba de cabeza y ella tenía dos que prácticamente eran gemelas.

"Y mi bebé es Violet." Miré a la pequeña que tenía su brazo en el de Elizabeth. Platicaban como si fuesen las mejores amigas. Vi a Liz reír y la sonrisa de su rostro era hermosa. Me sentí triste. Lo único que conocía de ella era su lado triste.

"Violet y Elizabeth solo se llevan tres semanas de diferencia y eran como dos gotas de agua hasta que Tanya murió. Liz creció demasiado rápido." Rosalie me platicó que Elizabeth había sido una niña feliz y animada, pero que cambió drásticamente el año posterior a la muerte de Tanya.

"No fue de ayuda el que yo no pudiese estar cerca sin que le recordara a su mamá." Había remordimiento en los ojos de Rosalie. Pensé en cómo Liz no sólo había perdido a su madre, pero en los momentos en los que más necesitaba de los adultos de su vida, ellos también se alejaron. No podía culpar a Rosalie o a Edward por la forma en la que manejaron las cosas. Nunca he perdido a alguien cercano a mí, así que no tengo idea de la forma en la que reaccionaría. En un instante comprendí todo lo que Liz había perdido y sus miedos ilógicos a ser abandonada, ya no se veían tan ilógicos ni irreales. Físicamente habían estado junto a ella, pero emocionalmente no.

Alice era lo único constante en su vida, pero ahora Alice se casaría con Jasper y la dejaría. Su única "manta de seguridad" la estaba abandonando también. Seguramente esa es la manera en la que ella veía las cosas. Mi decisión estaba tomada, esta niña necesitaba a su papá de tiempo completo; las dudas que había tendido antes sobre lo que tenía que hacer, habían desaparecido por completo.

Volteé hacia Edward y su mirada estaba fija en mí. Cuando nuestra mirada se cruzó, me sonrió y volteó a hablar con Anthony que estaba calentando el brazo.

Empezó el juego y resultó ser uno muy emocionante. Los tres chicos pitchearon de maravilla y descubrí que mis nervios estaban más tranquilos en comparación a las primeras veces que Seth había lanzado. El marcador estaba empatado y estábamos en la parte baja de la última entrada. Lo único que necesitaban era una carrera y el partido terminaría. Si no habrían entradas extras.

Anthony tomó el bat y tiró hacia el jardín izquierdo una bola muy fácil de cachar y marcar un out. El siguiente a batear era James, que tiró una bola baja que pasó junto al guante del tercera base. Cuando los jardineros tomaron la bola, James ya estaba en segunda base.

Era el turno de Seth y de inmediato sentí el nerviosismo que no había estado presente antes. Le lanzaron dos strikes y yo estaba de pie, deseando que no terminara la temporada con una ponchada así. Aunque había jugado bien toda la temporada, esta última jugada sería mucho más recordada. Respiré relajada cuando el umpire marcó como bola un tiro que se veía cercano a un strike. Al catcher se le calló la bola y James corrió hacia tercera, llegando justo antes que la pelota. Podía oír a Edward y al equipo animando a Seth desde el dogout.

"¡Eso es Storm! ¡Sácala del campo!" la voz de Emmett se escuchaba encima de las demás. Lanzaron la bola y cerré los ojos justo antes de oír un fuerte crack. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y la bola voló entre primera y segunda. La bola rebotó antes de que el jardinero derecho pudiera tomarla y lanzarla hacia primera. Iba a estar muy justo. Seth pisó la base un segundo después de que el jugador de primera cachara la bola y el umpire señalara el out. Sentí que mi cabeza caía hasta mis pies pues no lo había logrado. De repente escuché un fuerte ruido del público y todos los chicos de nuestro equipo saltaban en el campo. Edward tenía una sonrisa enorme y yo estaba completamente confundida.

Volteé hacia Seth que corría de vuelta con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le haya visto, y saltó sobre Tony, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Miré a Alice y Rose y Alice me sonrió.

"¡Ganaron!" dijo con un pequeño chillido. Alcé la ceja y la miré confundida.

"Seth bateó para que James pudiera correr de tercera," explicó Alice.

"Pero lo poncharon."

"Solo hubiese importado si fuera el tercer out. Seth se sacrificó por el equipo para que pudieran ganar." Eso sí lo entendí. Que irónico que yo me sintiese en la misma situación con respecto a Liz; iba a sacrificarme por el equipo.

La diferencia era que este era el último partido y no había garantías de que yo volviese a jugar en el equipo.

Edward mandó al equipo a casa y les recordó que la fiesta sería en su casa dentro de una hora. Trotó hacia mí con una sonrisa cautivadora y me envolvió en sus brazos. En un gesto poco común de felicidad, empezó a darme de vueltas, haciéndome reír ante su gozo. Me puso en el piso y me besó con fuerza. Al separarse, me sonrió.

"Terminó la temporada. ¿No te da gusto que mamá osa se puede ir ya a invernar?" me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Por primera vez en el día me reí y me sentí bien.

"No lo sé. Estoy segura de que encontraré alguna razón para sacarla de su cueva y dejarla libre entre las multitudes." Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió mientras yo mentalmente guardaba esta imagen en mi mente para después.

Los chicos guardaron el equipo y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Cuando llegamos, Jasper con mirada algo descompuesta, sacaba algo de su coche.

"Prepárense," dijo mientras salía de mi auto. "Alice es muy demandante cuando se trata de planear y dirigir una fiesta."

¿Dirigir? ¿Por qué de pronto me sentí como si me encaminara hacia la horca? Jasper se rió de la expresión de mi cara y movió la cabeza. "No te preocupes, se portará bien," dijo.

Edward estaba de pie en las escaleras de entrada esperándome. Escuché cómo la cámara en mi mente tomaba otra imagen de él, con su playera de baseball y el viento enredando su pelo. Me ofreció su mano y cuando me acerqué a las escaleras corrí y la tomé. Apretó mi mano con suavidad y luego me jaló hacia la casa.

Gracias a las habilidades organizacionales de Alice, todo estaba listo cuando llegó el primer invitado. Edward pasó la mayor parte del tiempo saludando a los chicos y hablando de la temporada con los padres, mientras yo me mantenía ocupada en la cocina, ayudando a Alice con la comida. Rose, Emmett y las chicas llegaron poco después de iniciada la fiesta y Rose nos empezó a ayudar. Conviví un poco con los demás papás, pero después de encontrarme con Lauren y Mike decidí que sería mejor quedarme en la cocina o estar al alcance de Edward. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para aguantar los ácidos comentarios y los cínicos avances. Intenté mantenerme ocupada, disfrutando de la compañía de Alice y Rose mientras tuviese la oportunidad.

Un par de horas más tarde la fiesta empezaba a tranquilizarse. Edward llamó a todos a la playa en la que Alice había puesto una mesa con los trofeos. Había sillas y mantas frente a la mesa.

Edward y Emmett llamaron uno por uno a los chicos y hablaron de cómo habían mejorado durante los meses de entrenamiento. Con cada chico Edward comentaba sobre una jugada que había hecho durante la temporada. Estaba impresionada de que pudiese recordar cada una, y sus alentadores comentarios los hacían brillar orgullosos. Edward terminó su discurso y agradeció a todos por venir dando la fiesta por concluida.

Mi estómago estaba hecho nudos mientras Alice, Rose y yo limpiábamos y Edward y Emmett se despedían de su equipo. Cuando la cocina estuvo limpia, entró Edward y me sonrío.

"Alice, ¿podrías cuidar a los chicos un rato en lo que Bella y yo vamos a caminar?" Alice nos despidió con un gesto de la mano y yo me despedí de Emmett y Rosalie antes de que Edward me jalara y me llevara a través de la puerta que va a la playa.

Empezaba a anochecer y la brisa del mar era tibia y fresca. Edward cruzó sus dedos con los míos y los llevó hasta sus labios para besarlos tiernamente. Cuando ya habíamos caminado un buen trecho, nos sentamos en la arena y contemplamos el mar.

Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato. Trataba de disfrutar cada instante con él, pero el inevitable dolor se metía en cada uno de mis pensamientos.

"¿Pues bien, de qué querías que habláramos?" Preguntó Edward suavemente. Sabía que el tiempo se me había terminado. Seguí contemplando las olas romper contra la arena, sabiendo que si lo veía a él no podría detener mis lágrimas.

"Tenemos que darnos un tiempo," murmuré. No sabía como hacer esto y me pareció que soltarlo así era la única manera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward. Podía escuchar la sorpresa en su voz y me mordí el labio, intentando no voltear a verlo. "¿Se trata de Elizabeth?" No le contesté. Sabía que en este momento no podría mentirle y decirle que no, preferí no decir nada.

"Le estoy consiguiendo ayuda," dijo en voz baja. Giré la cabeza y lo que vi, me rompió el corazón. Tenía las piernas abiertas y dobladas, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Dejó caer la cabeza en un gesto que parecía de derrota. Quería pasar mis manos por su pelo y decirle que lo sentía. Quería decirle que lo amaba y que terminar las cosas con él me estaba destruyendo el corazón.

"¿Quieres decir terapia?" le pregunté y asintió.

"Si, tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo y quizá no habríamos tenido todos estos problemas con ella," se le quebró la voz y sentía como mi corazón también se rompía aún más.

Me tomo solo un instante pensar lo que significaba que Liz recibiría ayuda. El obstáculo principal al que me enfrentaba para que Edward hiciera algo por ayudarla, ya estaba fuera del camino. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no me necesitaba como una distracción mientras trabajaba en sanar a su hija y su relación con ella.

"Estoy segura de que las cosas se arreglarán entre tú y Liz," dije. Me miró y pude ver la angustia en sus ojos.

"Bella, no hagas esto. Podemos arreglarlo," dijo implorando. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, me tomó entre sus brazos y no pude contener las lágrimas que empezaron a caer libremente mientras me abrazaba.

"No te vayas Bella," rogó. Mi decisión se tambaleó con este sencillo ruego.

"Edward, necesitas dedicarte a Elizabeth," susurré contra su pecho.

"Lo voy a hacer, pero te necesito a ti también." Podía oír las lágrimas en su voz y escondí mi llanto contra su camisa mientas sus brazos me apretaban contra él. Moví la cabeza y me alejé. Intentó detenerme pero cuando vio mi decisión, me soltó. Me senté en la arena frente a él mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza.

"Mi presencia está haciendo las cosas más difíciles para ella y lo sabes," le dije, esperando que reaccionara un poco y viera las cosas objetivamente. Cuando no dijo nada, me di cuenta que estaba pensando en mis palabras. "Necesita superar sus miedos sin la amenaza de que alguien le va a quitar a su padre." La cabeza de Edward cayó un poco más y supe que estaba empezando a ver la sabiduría de mis palabras.

"¿Y más adelante?" preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quizá dentro de unos meses, cuando esté mejor-?" lo interrumpí pues no quería alargar esto más allá de lo necesario.

"No puedes asegurar que esto sólo tomará unos meses, y pude que ella nunca me acepte." Ya había yo pasado por un matrimonio en el que esperé que las cosas mejoraran por si solas, y nunca lo hacían.

"Tú no estás disponible y yo tengo que seguir adelante," murmuré. No creía que sería capaz de seguir adelante, pero no había otra cosa que pudiese decir que lo convenciera, a menos de que fuese sobre mis necesidades.

Edward me miró por unos minutos hasta que suspiró y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a él. Necesitaba tanto que me abrazara por última vez, que accedí. Me acerqué a sus piernas y me acomodó entre ellas rodeándome con los brazos. Mi hombro y mejilla estaban recargados contra su pecho mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

"No se si me podré mantener lejos," murmuró en mi pelo. Detuve el gemido que amenazaba con escapar y lo abracé con más fuerza. Me mantuvo abrazada contra él hasta que el sol empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte.

Regresamos despacio a su casa, ninguno quería que nuestro tiempo terminara, pues sabíamos que sería el último que pasaríamos solos, juntos. Hablamos sobre lo que diríamos a los chicos para no causarles mayor pena de la necesaria. Edward insistió en que Seth siguiese viniendo a su casa hasta el fin del curso escolar, así que no tendría que buscarle una actividad extracurricular para las últimas dos semanas de clases.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta. Con ternura quitó el pelo de mi hombro y deslizó sus dedos hasta mi nuca. Lentamente me acercó a él. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí y yo acerqué la mía. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mis labios, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso. Llevé mi mano hasta su pelo y lo acerque el resto del camino. Sus labios se movían tiernamente contra los míos, mientras besaba mi labio superior y luego el inferior. Sentí las lágrimas caer nuevamente mientras me daba un último beso y se alejaba. Limpió las lágrimas de mi cara y me sonrió con tristeza.

"Eres una mujer admirable Isabella." Recargué mi cara en su camisa y me aferré a él por última vez antes de voltear y atravesar la puerta para ir por Seth.

Mientras sacaba el coche del camino, lo podía ver en mi retrovisor, de pie en la entrada. Mi corazón gritaba que diera la vuelta, pero no podía. No podría haber vivido conmigo misma si distanciaba a Edward y a su hija y eventualmente el se daría cuenta que ella iba primero. Eso no impidió que se me rompiera el corazón mientras manejaba. Te amo Edward. Probablemente te ame siempre.

Pues bien, aquí está. Las cosas solo pueden mejorar en este punto.

¡Alimenten mi adicción por favor y envíen su preview!


	32. 31 Negación

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo treinta y uno – Negación

**Edward Cullen**

Me quedé en el porche y vi como Bella se marchaba. Probablemente fue la cosa más dura que jamás había hecho además de dejar a mi esposa en la fría y dura tierra. Tomé un gran trago de aire salado del océano y luego volví a entrar en la casa. Elizabeth y Anthony estaban viendo una película en la sala de estar mientras que Alice todavía estaba recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta. Sentí un poco de culpa por dejarla con el desastre y fui a ver si podía ayudar.

"¿Qué necesitas que haga?" pregunté mientras ella ponía el último bol en el lavavajillas.

"Hay que plegar las mesas y llevarlas al garaje, pero eso puede esperar," dijo. Se acercó a mí y su mirada fija empezó a ponerme incómodo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Debería haber sabido que Alice se daría cuenta de mi angustia. Contemplé no decirle nada pero en ese momento realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Dejando salir el aire, me incliné en la encimera.

"Bella se ha marchado," declaré simplemente. Alice me miró de reojo y luego arqueó una ceja en confusión.

"Volverá más tarde, ¿verdad?"

"No, no va a volver." Sentí el cuchillo clavarse más en mi corazón. "Hemos roto."

"¿Por qué?" Alice estaba completamente en shock mientras que yo me encogía de hombros.

"Cree que necesito enfocarme en Liz," susurré.

"Pero tú lo estás. ¿No le contaste a Bella que tiene una cita con el consejero?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios le has dejado salir por la puerta?" Alice levantó sus brazos y me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"Ella solo ha confirmado lo que he estado pensando desde que volvieron las pesadillas de Liz."

"Edward," dijo en un tono exasperado, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño que la ha desobedecido. "Esto es ridículo. No puedes dejar que Elizabeth dirija tu vida. Eventualmente ella se convencerá. Quiere que seas feliz, pero siente un conflicto con la lealtad a su madre. Eventualmente, esas paredes caerán y tú no puedes dejar que lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida se marche." Sus manos estaban en sus caderas y me miraba expectante.

"Se ha ido, Alice."

"¡No, no se ha ido! Meterás tu trasero en el coche e irás hasta allí y le dirás que no puedes vivir sin ella. ¡No volveré a tener al hermano abatido que tuve hace tres años!" Ahora me estaba gritando y yo me quedé ahí, ligeramente en shock, y absorbí todo su enfado. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y sentí el dolor que le había infligido los últimos años. Intenté alcanzarla, pero ella me alejó.

"No puedo hacerlo de nuevo, Edward," dijo en voz baja. Había tomado mucho de Alice. Ella siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando la necesitaba. Tomé sin ningún pensamiento lo que para ella había sido poner su vida de lado por mi familia. Siempre me había preocupado por que ella se arrepintiera de su decisión de mudarse para ayudarme con Liz y Tony y aquí estaba.

"Lo siento, Alice," susurré. "Sé que he echado todos mis problemas a tus pies y-" Pude ver el enfado cruzar por sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia mí, presionando su pequeño dedo en mi pecho, cortando mi disculpa.

"¡No te atrevas a disculparte conmigo!" dijo furiosa. "No cambiaría ninguna de mis decisiones. Te quiero a ti y a tus hijos. Simplemente no voy a sentarme y verte convertirte en la sombra del hombre que eras antes. Ya has perdido un amor de tu vida; no dejes que Bella sea la segunda."

Me sentí como si me hubiera golpeado en la cara con sus palabras. _¿Amor?_ No podía pensar en ello. ¿Qué bien haría, de cualquier manera? Bella se había ido así que deseché la asunción de Alice e intenté enfocarme en asegurarle que no volvería a deprimirme como hice hace tres años.

"Me doy cuenta de que no he estado aquí completamente para mis hijos debido a mis errores pasados, no voy a volver a ese agujero negro en el que estaba antes. Liz me necesita ahora y no voy a dejarla otra vez." No podía dejar que la marcha de Bella fuera en vano. Me enfocaría en Liz y en hacerla volver.

"¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo puedes darle nada a Liz cuando estás mal por Bella?"

"No lo sé, pero no tengo elección. Si la hubiera llevado a terapia cuando todos lo decíais, tal vez las cosas no hubieran estado tan mal." Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los ojos mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz. "¿Por qué demonios no he podido verlo antes? Creí que podíamos superarlo juntos, que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda de fuera y mira como lo he jodido todo."

"Edward, está bien pedir ayuda a veces," dijo Alice mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Descansó su barbilla en mi pecho y me miró. "¿Qué vas a hacer con Bella?" Abrí los ojos y la miré antes de acercarla más a mí.

"Nada," dije mientras alejaba la mirada, sabiendo que no le gustaría esa respuesta. Me pellizcó los costados y yo aullé antes de alejarla.

"Nada no es una opción," me gruñó. "Si tengo que intervenir, lo haré."

"Alice, déjalo," avisé. "Bella necesita seguir adelante. Ella tiene suficiente basura con la que lidiar en lo que se refiere a su ex-marido. No necesita a alguien en su vida con tanto drama."

"No lo dejaré, hermano mayor," prometió Alice. "Tú y Bella estáis hechos para estar juntos. El destino intervino y la trajo a tu vida y tal vez puedas alejarte del destino, pero en algún momento volverá y te morderá en el trasero."

Elegí ignorar su comentario y luego me excusé para ir a recoger las mesas. Después, me escondí en mi oficina, ocupándome con el trabajo hasta que los niños fueron a la cama. Entrando en la cocina, saqué el Jack y un vaso y me dirigí a mi habitación. Nada iba a aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho, pero imaginé que ahogarlo un poco en alivio liquido era lo mejor que iba a conseguir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me permití a mí mismo beber hasta quedarme dormido, pero cuando me desperté con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, decidí que no lo volvería a hacer. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que el alcohol solo empeora los problemas. En su lugar, me agarré al único mecanismo de defensa que tenía y me negué a pensar en Bella. Me lancé al trabajo y pasé cada hora con Elizabeth y Anthony. La semana se hizo interminable hasta que tuvimos nuestra primera cita con el consejero.

Recogí a Elizabeth y Tony en la escuela y fuimos a Monterey. Alice había aceptado encontrarse conmigo en la oficina y llevar a Tony a algún sitio divertido mientras Liz y yo estábamos en nuestra sesión. Tony estaba feliz cuando Alice le explicó que le llevaba a Dennis the Menace park y luego iban a ir a comer a McDonald's. Me encogí internamente, contento de que Carmel estuviera desprovisto de restaurantes de comida rápida y que fuera Alice quien se sacrificara por el beneficio de Tony y no yo.

"¿Dr. Cullen?" preguntó una atractiva castaña mientras entraba en el lobby. Me puse de pie rápidamente y le hice una señal a Liz para que me siguiera.

Elizabeth no protestó cuando le dije que íbamos a ir a terapia pero pareció un poco ansiosa por la idea. Le expliqué que sería un lugar donde podría hablar de lo que quisiera y eso pareció borrar la mayoría de los miedos que tenía.

Me presenté y la consejera se volvió inmediatamente a Elizabeth. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y pareció genuinamente interesada en Elizabeth.

"Tú debes de ser Elizabeth," dijo con una sonrisa y extendió su mano. Elizabeth tomó su mano con indecisión y la mujer la sacudió firmemente. "Yo soy Heidi, y no puedo esperar para conocerte un poco más."

Elizabeth le sonrió tímidamente a la mujer y luego cogió mi mano mientras nos dirigían por un largo pasillo hasta una oficina. Heidi nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos en un sofá de cuero mientras ella se sentaba en una silla adyacente. Tomé un momento para mirar alrededor de la habitación y vi una pequeña caja de juguetes en una esquina que estaba llena de diferentes animales de peluche y juguetes. En las estanterías había un montón de libros infantiles junto a libros médicos y muchos libros sobre el cuidado de los niños. Al final de dos estanterías había muchos juegos de mesa y lo que parecían ser tarjetas ilustrativas. La habitación estaba decorada en un suave lavanda con un borde de ositos que definitivamente estaba dirigido a los niños.

"Así que, ¿por qué no me habláis un poco de vosotros?" dijo Heidi. Cuando Elizabeth y yo no dijimos nada, ella sonrió y miró a Elizabeth.

"¿Te gusta que te llame Elizabeth o hay un sobrenombre por el que te gustaría ser llamada?" Liz se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Elizabeth está bien, pero también me llaman Liz y Lizzy," dijo Liz. Pareció relajarse un poco y se animó más cuando Heidi le hizo preguntas sobre lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Finalmente dirigió su atención a mí.

"Dr. Cullen, hábleme de usted," pidió. Me sentí inmediatamente incómodo pero sabía que la ronda preliminar era inevitable. Dejé salir un largo suspiro antes de abrir la boca.

"Por favor, llámame Edward," le dije. Heidi hizo algunas preguntas sobre mi especialidad y nuestra vida familiar. Hizo preguntas específicas sobre mis hermanos y nuestra relación con ellos antes de hacer las preguntas sobre Tanya que yo temía.

"¿Estás casado?" Esa era una pregunta tendenciosa. Normalmente diría no, pero con Liz sentada a mi lado, me preocupaba que esa respuesta la molestara. Dudé demasiado tiempo y ella curvó una ceja.

"Mi esposa murió hace tres años en un accidente de coche," dije en voz baja, mirando a Elizabeth. Ella estaba sentada muy quieta en su silla mirando a su regazo y jugando con sus dedos. Volví a mirar a Heidi y ella asintió con comprensión.

"Bien. Bueno, las cosas van a ir así, Liz y yo vamos pasar el rato y hablar durante una hora todas las semanas. Creo que el Dr. Romano ha arreglado una cita para ti con Alec mientras nosotras estamos juntas. Una vez al mes tu y yo nos veremos por separado para que pueda conocerte mejor." Asentí, entendiendo que en la cita mensual sería cuando nos sentaríamos y hablaríamos sobre como podía ayudar a Liz.

"Elizabeth, quiero que sepas que lo que hablemos aquí queda entre nosotras dos, ¿vale?" Elizabeth la miró y asintió antes de volver a bajar la vista a su regazo. Heidi sonrió y luego dirigió su atención hacia mí.

"Alec está esperando por ti en su oficina." Heidi se levantó y yo alcancé la mano de Elizabeth. Sus ojos azules miraron los míos y me tranquilicé porque lo que estaba haciendo era por ella. Besé su mejilla y susurré que estaba al otro lado del pasillo y que la quería antes de levantarme y salir por la puerta.

La puerta de Alec estaba levemente entreabierta, así que la empujé un poco y asomé la cabeza. Un hombre de talla media con pelo rubio y abundantes pecas levantó la vista del fichero que estaba leyendo en su escritorio.

"¿Dr. Cullen?" preguntó mientras yo asentía y entraba en la habitación. Él me hizo una señal para que cerrara la puerta y entrar antes de levantarse para sacudir mi mano.

"Encantado de conocerle. Félix no dice más que cosas buenas de usted," saludó. Cuando acabaron las cortesías, me hizo las mismas preguntas que había hecho antes Heidi.

"¿Qué te trae a terapia?" preguntó Alec cuando tuvo toda la información sobre mi familia, hobbies y trabajo.

"A mi hija le está costando acostumbrarse a la muerte de mi mujer." Imaginé que lo mejor sería llegar al punto para poder discutir formas de ayudar a Liz.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Casi tres años y medio," dije mientras miraba mi regazo. No quería entrar en los detalles de la muerte de Tanya, pero la información general era inevitable.

"Háblame de ella," pidió.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Levanté la vista y suspiré. Había tomado suficientes clases de psicología en la universidad como para saber que su sondeo era una forma de hacer que me abriera pero yo solo quería ayuda para Liz. Yo no necesitaba hablar con nadie sobre como me sentía.

"Bueno, empecemos con como era," empezó Alec.

"Um… era una gran madre y tenía una gran pasión por el arte y el trabajo voluntario," ofrecía. Él me dio una mirada especulativa y yo me senté hacia atrás en mi silla, sintiéndome como si estuviera bajo un microscopio pero no dispuesto a elaborar más. _¿Qué más necesitaba saber?_ Teníamos un buen matrimonio y ella era una madre excelente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis casados?" probó más. Dejé salir el aire, sintiendo como crecía la impaciencia.

"Llevábamos ocho años casados cuando murió."

"¿Cómo era tu relación con ella?" Contuve la necesidad de rodar los ojos.

"Teníamos un buen matrimonio."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría añadir?" Suspiré exasperado antes de encogerme de hombros.

"¿Qué más quieres saber?" pregunté.

"Sé que esto puede ser algo difícil de lo que hablar," ofreció, pero yo solo sacudí la cabeza, desechando su preocupación. "¿Cómo murió?"

"Fue en un accidente de coche," susurré.

"¿Puedes elaborar?" _¿Por qué querría él los detalles macabros?_

"No veo porqué es relevante." Nos sentamos en silencio varios minutos, dejándome pensando sobre mi negativa a responder su pregunta.

"¿Por qué es relevante?" Alec me miró con una expresión confundida antes de que su cara se convirtiera en una máscara fría. No respondí inmediatamente. Sentí la repentina necesidad de levantarme e irme.

"¿Te sientes cómodo estando aquí?" Vio justo a través de mí. Uní mis dedos y los llevé a mi boca mientras pensaba como iba a responder a su pregunta. Hubo otra larga pausa mientras contemplaba mi respuesta.

"No es una pregunta trampa, Edward," sonrió dándome valor. "No estoy aquí para juzgar, sino para ayudar."

"Sí, me siento incómodo. Honestamente, solo estoy aquí para apoyar a Elizabeth, pero Félix dijo que yo también debía verte," confesé, esperando que mi admisión le llevara a donde realmente necesitaba ayuda.

"Así que, ¿no crees que necesites estar aquí?"

"En realidad no. He aprendido a lidiar con mis propios problemas." Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y frunció el ceño.

"¿Puedes darme un ejemplo de cómo has lidiado con la muerte de Tanya?" preguntó Alec.

"No lo sé. Simplemente lo hice." Levanté mis brazos y los lancé contra el brazo de la silla. "Tengo dos hijos que me necesitan así que simplemente lo hice."

"¿Qué tal está funcionando para ti?"

"Bien," respondí a través de mis dientes apretados. Él abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe. Podía decir que él quería decir algo pero se estaba debatiendo sobre como ponerlo en palabras. Me quedé ahí sentado y le miré fijamente con una ceja alzada, esperando que él lo soltara.

"Voy a ser perfectamente franco contigo, Dr. Cullen." Me echó un poco atrás que él me hablara formalmente. "Tu negación a hablar sobre tu mujer me dice mucho de la manera en que has aprendido a lidiar con tu dolor. Sin embargo –"

"Alec, siento pararte aquí, pero tenía la impresión de que íbamos a discutir formas de ayudar a mi hija. Ella lo está pasando mal y yo estoy aquí para hacer lo que pueda para ayudarla con su dolor." Alec se echó atrás en su silla y asintió antes de hablar.

"No puedes ayudar a tu hija a lidiar con su dolor cuando no sabes lidiar con el tuyo productivamente. Los niños necesitan orientación y aprenden primero con el ejemplo. Cuando reciben señales mixtas de los adultos de su vida, entonces encontrarán sus propias formas de arreglárselas. Ahora, si tú quieres ayudar a tu hija, entonces necesitas mirar las decisiones que has tomado y luego estar abierto a sugerencias de ayuda. Hasta que estés listo para trabajar en mejorarte, estas sesiones serán inútiles."

Me miró fijamente y mi primera idea fue levantarme y salir por la puerta. Sin embargo, Félix me había dicho que si su oficina iba a ver a Liz yo también debía ir. Por eso, estaba dispuesto a tragarme mi orgullo y permanecer en mi asiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo reflexionaba sobre como iba a proceder. Un sentimiento molesto en el fondo de mi cabeza estaba confirmando las palabras que él había dicho, pero decidí ignorarlo por ahora. Dejé salir un largo suspiro y levanté la vista para encontrar la mirada de Alec fija en la mía.

"Bien. Quiero ayudar a mi hija y haré lo que necesites que haga para conseguirle la ayuda que necesita."

"Eso no es suficiente, Edward," susurró.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mí entonces?" gruñí.

"Necesitas hacer esto por ti, no por Liz. Arreglándote tú mismo, la ayudarás inevitablemente." Asentí entendiendo, todavía inseguro de si había siquiera un problema, pero confiando lo suficiente en él como para ayudarme a entenderlo.

"Lo siento, pero nuestro tiempo ha terminado y estoy seguro de que Liz estará ansiosa por verte." Se levantó y rodeó su escritorio, extendiendo su mano para que la cogiera. Sacudí su mano y cuando alcancé la puerta me llamó.

"Piensa esta semana sobre lo que he dicho, Edward." Le di un corto asentimiento mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la oficina de Heidi y llamaba a la puerta. Elizabeth abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara y luego se lanzó a mis brazos.

"¡Hola papá!" Tiró de mí para que entrara en la oficina de Heidi donde fue al suelo y ayudó a Heidi a recoger el juego al que habían estado jugando.

"¿Qué tal han ido las cosas?" pregunté, lanzándole una mirada a Heidi. Ella sonrió y miró a Elizabeth pero no dijo nada.

"Nos hemos divertido mucho, papi. Hemos jugado a un juego y hablamos y ha dicho que puedo volver la semana que viene y que haremos un póster de mamá si eso está bien." Paró y me miró como si temiera que yo fuera a decir que no. _¿Por qué ella se preocuparía porque yo fuera otra cosa además de una ayuda?_ Cuando sonreí y asentí ella continuó. "Necesito algunas fotos de mamá y tal vez pueda cortar algunas fotos de las revistas de casa de las cosas que a ella le gustaban."

Elizabeth divagó sobre todas las cosas que quería poner en su póster mientras íbamos al coche. Escuché intensamente y le conté más información sobre Tanya, como su música y animal favoritos. Aparqué fuera de la Heladería de Carmel y los ojos de Liz se iluminaron con felicidad.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí? La tía Ali dice que no deberías comer helado antes de la cena," regañó Liz. Sentí la sonrisa crecer en mi cara antes de que mirara a mi pequeña niña.

"Bueno, yo no se lo diré si tu tampoco lo haces," dije con un guiño. Su sonrisa hizo mi corazón se hinchara mientras abría la puerta de la heladería para ella. La Heladería de Carmel era el lugar al que Tanya y yo íbamos a menudo, especialmente después de ver una película o ir de compras. Liz se quedó de pie en el mostrados y echó un vistazo al refrigerados hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en el sabor que quería.

"¿Puedo tomar un Rocky Road?" preguntó. Utilizó el encanto mientras me sonreía.

"Por supuesto, lo que sea para mi corazón," dije mientras apuntaba a la tarrina de dos bolas.

"Danos a cada uno una bola de Rocky Road y una de Chocolate Cheesecake," le dije al adolescente que estaba detrás del mostrador. Bajé la vista a Liz y ella me sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Por qué tenemos dos esta vez? Normalmente solo tomamos una bola y, ¿por qué has elegido Chocolate Cheesecake?"

"Te lo diré en un minuto," susurré provocando que bufara. Reí por su impaciencia y luego le sonreí de nuevo. Tras pagar por el helado la llevé a una pequeña mesa y le di una cuchara. Ella tomó un bocado de helado Chocolate Cheesecake y sus ojos se ensancharon antes de mirarme.

"Mmmmm, es realmente bueno. ¿Por qué lo has cogido?" Cogí la cuchara y la moví arriba y abajo en mi boca antes de sacarla.

"Porque era el favorito de tu madre," dije. Cogiendo la cuchara, tomé otro bocado y lo metí en mi boca. La sonrisa de Elizabeth creció mientras se deleitaba con su helado. Estuvimos ahí un rato después de terminar de darnos un gusto y hablamos sobre diferentes cosas que ella podía poner en el montaje de su madre. Sentí una pequeña barrera caer mientras hablábamos de Tanya y pude ver que ella ya estaba empezando a abrirse un poco.

Liz y yo llegamos a casa y nos hice a cada uno un plato de la pasta que había quedado de la que Alice había cocinado la noche anterior. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos al piano y tocamos hasta que Alice y Anthony llegaron a casa. Anthony entró corriendo y trepó a mi espalda mientras yo estaba sentado en el banco del piano. Liz se levantó y fue a prepararse para ir a la cama mientras Anthony continuaba balanceándose en mi espalda.

"¡Papá! Me he divertido mucho con la tía Ali en Dennis the Menace. ¡Pasamos por el puente de cuerda y ella finalmente se tiró por el tobogán con Bella y luego Seth y yo hicimos una carrera en el laberinto y yo gané!" Mis ojos fueron a Alice y ella me sonrió tristemente.

"¿Has visto a Bella y Seth?" pregunté, intentando mantener el interés fuera de mi voz.

"Sí, Bella se tomó la mitad del día libre y se encontró con nosotros en el parque." Alice no estaba mintiendo. "Creo que Seth tenía una cita con el dentista."

"Oh, um… ¿qué tal está ella?" pregunté.

"Si quieres saberlo entonces tendrás que llamarla," dijo Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que yo pudiera hacer más preguntas.

"Papá, ¿por qué Bella y Seth ya no van a venir mucho más a casa?" Sabía que esta pregunta iba a ser hecha eventualmente y probablemente debería haber dicho algo antes de que Seth lo mencionara, pero no era capaz de ponerlo en palabras.

"Bueno… Bella y yo pensamos que será mejor si somos solo amigos," dije, intentando mantener la ligereza en la voz.

"Así que, ¿significa eso que ella ya no es tu novia?"

"Significa que ella todavía es mi amiga, pero no, ella ya no es mi novia." Anthony pareció procesar eso durante un minuto antes de bajarse de mi espalda y moverse para estar frente a mí en el banco.

"Esto es culpa de Liz," acusó.

"No, no es culpa de Liz," corregí, no queriendo que Elizabeth pensara que la ausencia de Bella tenía algo que ver con ella. "Bella y yo hemos decidido que estaremos mejor como amigos. No hay que culpar a nadie." Anthony asintió pero no supe si estaba completamente convencido de la razón de nuestra ruptura.

"Es hora de ir a la cama. Ve a ponerte el pijama y estaré ahí en un minuto." Le besé en la frente y le di un empujoncito hacia las escaleras. Él subió las escaleras y yo me volví al piano. Mis dedos descansaron suavemente en las teclas y luego lentamente empezaron a bailar sobre ellas mientras tocaba la inquietante melodía que me recordaba a Bella. Había terminado la canción la semana anterior a la infame fiesta del equipo y tenía planeado tocarla para ella ese fin de semana, pero no pasó nunca.

Lentamente terminé la canción y cerré los ojos mientras las notas terminaban con un acorde de melancolía. Podía sentir el dolor de que ella se hubiera ido justo bajo la superficie, pero estaba mejorando al no dejar que se mostrara. No había sentido la necesidad de regodearme en su partida desde aquella primera noche. Pero ahora, mientras estaba ahí sentado tocando su nana, pude sentir esas emociones luchando por salir. La eché atrás en mi cabeza, no queriendo pasar otra noche con el Sr. Jack Daniels.

Rápidamente pasé la rutina de meter a los niños en la cama antes de volver a la cocina donde le dejé una nota a Alice en caso de que ella viniera a buscarme. Me puse una cazadora ligera y salí al patio. Salí por la puerta e hice mi camino a la playa. Había una suave brisa viniendo del océano y tomé una respiración profunda, disfrutando el olor el aire fresco de la noche.

Había una luna llena colgando baja del cielo, dejando un camino de luz por el océano. Caminé hasta que apenas pude ver las luces de la casa y luego me tiré a la fría arena. Quitándome mis zapatos, dejé que los dedos de mis pies se enterraran en la arena. Me quedé ahí sentado bastante tiempo solo escuchando las olas romper contra las rocas cercanas antes de que dejara a mi mente vagar a los eventos del día.

Los comentarios de Alec sonaban constantemente en mis oídos. Si no me miraba a mí mismo entonces, ¿podría ayudar a Elizabeth? ¿Qué es lo que él quería que mirara? _¿Qué lo había jodido?_ Ya sabía eso. _¿Qué había dejado que Elizabeth dictara lo que pasaba en la casa?_ Sí, ya sabía que también había permitido eso. El problema era que no sabía como retomar el control. Me di cuenta de que muchas de mis rendiciones frente a sus rabietas venían de no querer molestarla más de lo necesario. Haciendo eso, había creado un problema incluso más grande de lo que habría sido si hubiera actuado como un padre y le hubiera enseñado disciplina cuando lo necesitaba.

Me quedé ahí mucho tiempo, pensando en un montón de cosas que debería haber hecho de otra forma, pero había un sentimiento molesto que me decía que solo estaba mirando a la superficie del problema. _Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema más profundo?_ Mi cabeza fue inmediatamente a Liz pero entonces las palabras de Alec hicieron eco en mi cabeza de nuevo.

_Arreglándote tú mismo, la ayudarás inevitablemente._

_¿Qué está mal en mí? ¿Qué estoy haciendo que necesito cambiar? _Pensé en Tanya y me di cuenta de que las únicas veces que había permitido que su recuerdo me afectara fue cuando estaba sentado en esta playa. Empecé a dejar que la muralla que había construido callera. Según caía cada pequeño ladrillo, sentí el peso de lo que su muerte significaba para mí. Mis emociones me sobrepasaron mientras miraba fijamente al océano y me permitía recordar cosas en las que no había pensado en tres años.

Recuerdos de Tanya aparecieron frente a mí y sentí ese dolor en mi pecho y las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Me había consumido y negado a reconocer el dolor de su muerte durante tanto tiempo que me sentía físicamente enfermo mientras dejaba que los recuerdos me lavaran. Supe en ese momento que esto era de lo que Alec había estado hablando. Nunca me había permitido sentir el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amaba tanto. Mis recuerdos inundaron mi mente, como ver una vieja película casera. Tanya sujetando a Anthony contra su pecho mientras él dormía, fuera en el porche. Tanya riendo con Rosalie cuando Lily nació. Tanya leyéndole a Elizabeth mientras las dos estaban acurrucadas frente al fuego. La hermosa novia que caminaba por el pasillo hacia mí en la iglesia en la colina en San Francisco. Su felicidad mientras me mostraba la pintura que había comprado de un artista en ascenso de Carmel. La cena que tuvimos en Rocky Point la noche que ella murió. Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas mientras pasaba por todos los buenos recuerdos que habíamos compartido juntos.

No me permití a mí mismo recordar esas cosas en mucho tiempo. Cada recuerdo trajo una fresca ola de dolor y pérdida pero las dejé continuar viniendo. Tanya tomándome el pelo sobre las enfermeras del hospital. Yo tomándole el pelo sobre cuanto le gustaba Johnny Depp. Nuestra discusión sobre las horrendas cortinas que ella había comprado para el comedor y nuestra consecuente reconciliación más tarde.

Mi cabeza siguió pasando por cada momento feliz que habíamos tenido hasta que no me quedaron más. Me di cuenta de que había embotellado todos esos recuerdos y nunca había compartido ninguno de ellos con Elizabeth o Tony. Intenté recordar la última vez, antes de esta semana, que había hablado sobre Tanya. Si me preguntaban, siempre respondía pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que realmente me había abierto y hablé sobre Tanya con mis hijos? Recordé la conversación que tuve con Tony en el aniversario de su muerte. Él estaba triste porque estaba olvidando a su madre y era mi culpa. Tony no conoce a su madre porque nunca hablé sobre ella.

¿Realmente había privado a mis hijos de su madre? Recordé la mirada en los ojos de Elizabeth cuando mencionó que iba a hacer un collage de su madre y como me miró aprehensivamente cuando la sacó. Enterré mi cara en mis manos y sollocé. Ella estaba asustada de hablar de su madre. La única vez que ella sacaba a Tanya era cuando estaba enfadada. Recordé todas las veces que Elizabeth me había lanzado a Tanya a la cara para hacerme sentir algo, _cualquier cosa._ Ella solo la mencionaba cuando estaba enfadada conmigo.

Mi corazón se rompió por el desastre que había causado. Alec tenía razón. Necesitaba arreglarme a mí mismo antes de poder arreglar a Elizabeth. Había encerrado los recuerdos de Tanya para no sentir el dolor y mis acciones les habían dicho a mis hijos que no podíamos hablar sobre ella. Que hacerlo solo causaría más dolor.

Recordé cuanta felicidad obtuvo Elizabeth de nuestra charla en mi oficina. Ella había consumido cada pizca de información que yo le había dado sobre su madre. Ella lo tomó ávidamente y lo guardó en su memoria y yo le había privado de eso los últimos tres años. Dejé que las lágrimas vinieran mientras yo sufría por mi esposa y por el dolor que les había causado a mis hijos.

El cielo empezó a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol y me di cuenta de que había estado fuera toda la noche. Lentamente levanté mi cuerpo y volví a la casa. Incluso con la pesadez de mi cansado cuerpo, me sentí más ligero mientras volvía a casa. Pasé la puerta y abrí las puertas francesas que daban a la cocina.

Asusté a Alice cuando entré. Estaba empezando a hacer café y yo volví rápidamente mi cara con un pequeño jadeo.

"Dios mío, Edward. Me has asustado," declaró casi sin voz. Me miró de cerca pero no dijo una palabra sobre mi desarreglada apariencia.

"¿Puedes llevar a los chicos a la escuela? Necesito dormir un poco."

"Por supuesto," me hizo una señal hacia mi habitación sin hacer preguntas y yo estuve agradecido por su silencio.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación. Sintiéndome como un zombie, me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama. En algún lugar entre el sueño y la realidad vi a Bella detrás de mis párpados. El pelo caoba de Bella, moviéndose con la brisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la playa. Alejé su pelo de su cara y ella se volvió a mí con una sonrisa que hizo a mi corazón golpear en mi pecho.

"_Te amo, Bella."_

* * *

**N/A**

**Ya lo sabéis. Alimentad mi adicción y dejad un review.**

**N/T**

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo.

* _Dennis the Menace park. _Creo que es el parque de Daniel el Travieso, pero no estoy seguro porque solo conozco el título de la serie en español.


	33. 32 Repercusiones

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

**Me siento mal por no haber dado el agradecimiento debido en el capítulo anterior. Cualquier capítulo en el que haya sesiones de terapia ha sido revisado y aprobado por mi maravillosa amiga Muggeinlove que me ayuda a mantener en forma correcta las partes del terapeuta. Si yo fuese la terapeuta de Edward, en el capítulo anterior, le habría roto el cuello, pero MIL me estuvo diciendo que "Los terapeutas necesitan ser muy pacientes, no juzgar y definitivamente evitar el sarcasmo" Grrrrr.¡ Por eso YO NO SOY terapeuta, no se me da jugar bien con los demás!**

* * *

Capítulo 32

Repercusiones

Edward Cullen

Sentí que la cama se movía antes de que me diera vuelta y me encontrara a Anthony observándome. Sus ojos verdes se veían preocupados mientras se subía en mí y se acomodaba sobre mi estómago.

"¿Por qué sigues en la cama?" preguntó con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. "¿Estás enfermo como Seth la semana pasada?"

El recordatorio de Seth y Bella hizo que mi corazón se retorciera dolorosamente en mi pecho. Negué con la cabeza, para responder a su pregunta.

"No, simplemente me acosté muy tarde," dije. Miré al reloj y vi que apenas pasaba del medio día. "¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano?"

"Solo tuvimos medio día de clase. Nos vino a dejar tía Ali." Vi algo moverse sobre su hombro y miré a Seth parado junto a la puerta como si quisiera entrar pero a la vez no queriendo interrumpir. Golpeé el lado de la cama y Seth caminó lentamente antes de subir a la cama y acomodarse junto a Anthony.

"Hola Storm. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Seth encogió los hombros y se miró las manos.

"Bien, pero la próxima semana me tengo que ir con mi papá," susurró. Internamente gruñí al escuchar mencionar a Jake y sus insinuaciones sobre él y Bella cuando hablé por teléfono con él. Moví la mano y lo despeiné.

"¿No quieres ver a tu papá?" le pregunté.

"Sí, pero no me quiero ir tanto tiempo."

"Oye papá," interrumpió Anthony y de inmediato supe que tenía una idea. "Ya que Seth tiene que irse el día siguiente al último día de clases, esperábamos que se pudiera quedar a dormir hoy."

Mis pensamientos fueron inmediatamente hacia Bella y la idea de que podría verla si les decía que sí, pero nuevamente mi corazón se oprimió cuando pensé que probablemente no querría verme. Suspiré con fuerza. Había tantas cosas que considerar. ¿Vendría ella por él? ¿Debería llamarla y comentarlo con ella? Alice era la única que había hablado con ella la última semana y yo la extrañaba muchísimo.

"Claro, pero, depende de Bella." Anthony empezó a saltar sobre mi pecho, sacándome el aire antes de que pudiera moverlo junto a Seth.

"Tienes que llamarla," dijo Tony tajante, lo que me hizo sospechar brevemente, que estaba más contento de que tuviera que llamar a Bella, que el que su amigo se quedara esta noche. Seth sonreía igual que el gato que se comió al canario y no pude evitar sonreír también.

"Denme unos momentos para acabar de despertar y luego llamaré a Bella." Ambos chicos saltaron felices de la cama y salieron disparados hacia la puerta.

"Anthony, Seth," los llamé antes de que llegaran al pasillo. "Eso significa que los dos deberán dejar en paz a Elizabeth."

"No hay problema. Se va a quedar en casa de tío Emmett. Tía Alice dijo algo sobre la boda," asentí con la cabeza, apenas recordando que había dicho algo durante la semana.

"Bien, parece que solo seremos hombre esta noche," dije con una gran sonrisa. Seth me sonrió antes de irse, y sentí ese sentimiento protector que sentía hacia mis propios hijos. Me molestaba muchísimo que se fuera a Washington. No podía imaginar lo que la separación significaría para Bella. Lo ama tanto.

Me recosté en la almohada y dejé que mis pensamientos regresaran a anoche. Me sentía tan vulnerable, fuera de control, igual que la noche que murió Tanya. Cada imagen de Tanya era como un golpe en la cara. Había tomado tantas decisiones equivocadas desde que murió; y me preguntaba si haber dejado ir a Bella había sido lo correcto. ¿Podríamos haberlo superado los problemas de Liz juntos, o no?

Al caer rendido en la cama anoche, fueron los pensamientos sobre Bella los que me adormilaron. Su sonrisa, su risa, todas las cosas que me hacían amarla. La amo. Pero la dejé ir. Gruñí con fuerza y pasé los dedos por mi pelo mientras me sentaba en la cama. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes que la amo? Nunca la habría dejado irse; ahora era demasiado tarde.

Sentí como la culpa se acercaba y me llenaba. En serio estaba intentando tomar el consejo de Alec y analizar lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía que mi amor por Tanya y el amor por Bella eran muy diferentes. ¿Sería acaso por que el amor de Tanya se había vuelto inalcanzable? Se fue y no había forma de recuperar ese amor. ¿O sería acaso que lo que sentía por Bella había encogido lo que sentía por Tanya? Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mi mejilla y rápidamente las sequé.

Me regañé. NO podía compararlas. ¿De que me serviría? Ambas se habían ido. Pero mi mente no lo dejaba por la paz. La amas. ¿Hace cuánto que la amas y te negabas a ver los sentimientos que crecían en ti? ¿Pero, te ama ella a ti? Se marchó. ¿Si te amara no se habría ido, o si? Eres un tonto. Era mucho más fácil vivir en tu mundo emocionalmente vació e ignorar tus sentimientos, lo que sientes por la muerte de Tanya y por Bella.

Mi decisión era firme. Voy a luchar por ella. Necesito a Bella en mi vida, pero necesito que Liz mejore. Coño. Pronto. Tan pronto como Liz esté bien, entonces volveré buscar a Bella. ¿Pero, te esperará? Tiene que esperar.

En mi cabeza le di vueltas y vueltas a lo que tenía que hacer hasta que un plan se empezó a formar. Primero antes que nada, Liz necesitaba ayuda. Bella pensó que la mejor forma de lograrlo era distanciándose de nosotros. No discutí con ella por que me había confirmado todo lo que me preocupaba desde un principio. Quizá no habíamos puesto a los chicos en primer lugar, desde el comienzo. Quizá fuimos demasiado rápido, provocando que Elizabeth se pusiera a la defensiva. Mi continua negación a hablar sobre Tanya había logrado que mi hija sintiese la necesidad de pelear por su madre. Cuando Bella llegó, Elizabeth sintió que venía a tomar el lugar de su mamá en vez de venir a formar parte de nuestra familia. Así que lo primero en mi lista era ayudar a Liz en cualquier forma que necesitara. Aunque odiaba la idea de estar sin Bella, aunque fuese solo un instante, me di cuenta que su decisión fue la correcta.

El siguiente paso era acabar con el silencio existente entre Bella y yo. No podía hacer nada respecto a nosotros, pero no quería que pensara que la estaba evadiendo. No podía decirle lo que siento, pero podría se su amigo y quizá en el momento preciso, podríamos volver a empezar. Cuando llegue el momento y Liz finalmente acepte los cambios en nuestra familia, y si Bella aún estaba libre, entonces la conquistaría nuevamente. La idea de que siguiera con su vida, antes de que mis planes se realicen, hacía que el estómago me diera de vueltas.

Al tener un objetivo, me sentí mejor, pues las cosas ya no se veían tan negras. Me levanté y me alisté para el resto del día. Después de jugar Mario Kart un rato con Tony y Seth, los mandé fuera con sus guantes de baseball y les dije que los alcanzaría apenas llamara a Bella. La casa estaba en silencio cuando me senté en el sillón, mirando el número del Acuario en la pantalla del teléfono; todo lo que tenía que hacer era oprimir un botón, y la tendría al otro lado de la linea, pero dudaba.

¿Cómo podría hablar con ella después de mi descubrimiento y no decirle que la amo? Todo lo que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle todo lo que había en mi corazón esperando que lo aceptara. Apreté el botón y esperé nervioso a que la recepcionista me conectara con su oficina.

"Habla Bella Black," su hermosa voz, resonó en mis oídos. Estaba ahí sentado, esperando encontrar el valor para contestar cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

"¿Bueno?", repitió.

"¿Bella?" su nombre salió de mis labios y lo saboreé con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Edward?" preguntó y pude escuchar la sorpresa en su voz.

"Sí, hola," dije. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Este… bien. ¿Está bien Seth?" Por supuesto que pensaría que la razón por la que la llamaba sería Seth.

"Sí, sí, está bien. Tony quiere que se quede a dormir, y te llamaba para ver si no tienes inconveniente."

"Oh."

"Liz se quedará en casa de Emmett hoy, así que solo estaremos nosotros," agregué. No estaba seguro si le preocupaba que el que Seth pasara la noche aquí, provocara a Liz, así que intenté tranquilizarla pues Liz no haría nada para molestar a Seth.

"Creo que no hay problema. Puedo llevarle algunas cosas después del trabajo," dijo. Sentí una sonrisa formase en mi cara pues podría verla de nuevo.

"Claro, si quieres quedarte a cenar puedo pedir algo," quería patearme cuando lo único que escuchaba a través del teléfono, era silencio. "Bueno, si no tienes problema, es que pensé que necesitas comer, ¿verdad?" me golpeé la frente con mi parloteo estúpido.

"No creo que sea buena idea, Edward." Mi sonrisa desapareció mientras asentía al teléfono. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Por supuesto que no era una buena idea. ¡Sigue el plan idiota! Arregla a Liz primero, luego regresas con Bella. No podía volver a ponerla en la misma situación. Necesito arreglar mis problemas primero.

"Lo siento. No quería hacer las cosas incómodas. Olvida lo que dije," respondí rápidamente. Me relajé un poco cuando la escuché reír en el teléfono.

"Está bien. Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vernos ya que Tony y Seth son tan amigos. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora," susurró. Asentí, sintiendo algo de esperanza cuando dijo 'ahora', eso dejaba la puerta entre abierta.

"Claro, entiendo perfectamente," dije, intentando dar marcha atrás para que la plática no fuese incómoda. "¿A qué hora crees venir?"

"Salgo en un par de horas, yo creo que alrededor de las seis."

"Perfecto, te veré a esa hora," dije. Cuando colgué sentí una ola de emoción recorrer mi cuerpo. Tuve que regañarme, pues estaba actuando como un niño enamorado. Salí y me dirigí a la playa donde los chicos se divertían lanzándose la pelota. Seth parecía buscar mi aprobación en todo lo que hacía. No podía querer más al chico, incluso cuando junto con Tony se lanzaron contra mí pues les dije que lanzaban como un par de niñas. Terminamos en un nudo cuando logré tenerlos bajo a mí, haciéndoles cosquillas sin parar.

Después de varios intentos de su parte por voltear la situación y aún riendo, nos acostamos de espalda en la fresca arena de la playa.

"¿Entrenador?"

"¿Que pasa Storm?" respondí a la pregunta de Seth.

"¿Por qué ya no te cae bien mi mamá?" me quedé sin aire ante la pregunta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no me agrada tu mamá?"

"Me dijo que ustedes terminaron, y eso significa que ya no te agrada," dijo con tristeza. Gemí internamente. Quería decirle que amaba a su mamá y que haría lo que fuese por ella, pero sabía que eso solo lo confundiría y no ayudaría en nada a mi situación.

"Todavía quiero mucho a tu mamá, Seth," le aseguré. "Lo que pasa es que tuvimos que tomar unas decisiones de adultos que probablemente te sean un poco difíciles de entender."

"Es una idiotez" dijo y no pude contener la risa. "Si quieres a mi mamá, entonces haz que deje de llorar todo el tiempo." Mi corazón se detuvo un momento al escuchar sus palabras. Bella también estaba sufriendo por nuestra ruptura. No entendía por que me sorprendí tanto. Ninguno había querido terminar.

"¿Te dijo que yo la hago llorar?"

"No, pero se que es por tí," me miró serio. "Lloraba igual cuando nos mudamos con el abuelo Charlie," la protección que sentía por su madre era tan clara. Sonreí y moví la cabeza.

"Jamás quise lastimar a tu mamá, Seth," le expliqué. El asintió y volteó a ver el mar pensativo.

"Regresemos a la casa. Ella dijo que te traería unas cosas para la noche." Seth y Anthony se voltearon a ver entre ellos y no pude dejar de pensar que el par de diablillos se traía algo entre manos.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, me fui a mí oficina para intentar controlar los nervios que estaban acabando con mi auto-estima. Soy un maldito cirujano. Trabajo bajo presión todo el tiempo, y ahora me siento como un niño nervioso en el colegio. Escuché el timbre y a los chicos bajar la escalera volando ante de que llegara a la puerta de mi oficina. Cuando di la vuelta, la vi, parada en el vestíbulo, como la primera noche de nuestra cita no oficial.

"Hola," dije torpemente mientras la abrazaba. Inhalé su aroma, y mis sentidos se volvieron locos con las imágenes de su pelo sobre mi pecho. Sacudiéndome el deseo que me llenaba, le sonreí. Ella, nerviosa, me devolvió la sonrisa mientras Seth la jalaba hacia la sala.

"¡El entrenador va a pedir pizza! ¿de qué la quieres?" miré rápidamente a Bella para ver que diría, cuando desapareció su sonrisa.

"Seth, me tengo que ir. Solo traje tus cosas para la noche," le mostró la pequeña maleta que le traía pero él la ignoró.

"Vamos mamá, te puedes quedar a la pizza," Seth insistió. Bella negó con la cabeza y volteó a verme antes de mirar otra vez a Seth.

"Cariño, me tengo que ir. Buddy necesita comer y-,"

Seth la interrumpió rápidamente, "Tienes que ver a la nueva mascota de Tony."

Le alcé la ceja a Anthony que sonrió inocente antes de tomar la mano de Bella y jalarla hacia las escaleras.

"¿Mascota?" pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto de Tony. Era la primera vez que oía sobre la presencia de una criaturita en mi casa.

"Este… si, está padre papá, Seth y yo le hicimos una casa para que no se escape," dijo Tony rápidamente mientras ambos chicos nos dirigían por la escalera. Bella volteó y su sonrisa estuvo a punto de hacerme caer de espaldas.

"Ahora te toca a ti encontrar criaturas rastreras bajo tu cama y en tus zapatos," dijo jugando. Me reí ante la facilidad con la que podíamos platicar.

Después de pasar los siguientes diez minutos, escuchando todo lo que había por saber de Johnny la rana, Bella intentó disculparse e irse. Esta vez fue Tony quien intentó evitar que se fuera lo que me hizo darme cuenta de su juego.

"¡Espera!", dijo casi gritando cuando Bella se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Tengo que enseñarte mis trofeos." Tenía que admitir la creatividad que empleaban para que no se fuera. Tony podía hablar por horas sobre cada uno de sus trofeos y las bolas que había obtenido a través de los años. No me sorprendería que le diera una descripción jugada por jugada de cada partido. Me miró perdida y me encogí de hombros. Yo quería tanto como ellos, que se quedara y no iba a frenar sus intentos. Me senté en la cama de Tony mientras el hablaba de cada trofeo, incluyendo datos, estadísticas e incluso narrando la jugada por la que había recibido cada pelota. Bella lo escuchó pacientemente y con gran interés hasta que no tuvo más que decir.

Le sonreí en forma de disculpa, y ella movió la cabeza divertida. Mientras bajábamos la escalera, se agachó y murmuró en mi oído. Su tibio aliento alcanzo mi cuello y provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo.

"¿Crees que podrían haber sido más obvios?" murmuró y suspiro. Yo moví la cabeza y me reí.

"Vamos mamá, ¿no te puedes quedar a cenar, o a ver una película?" Seth dijo en un último intento para que se quedara.

"Si tanto quieres mi compañía, mi adorado niño, te puedes venir a casa conmigo," dijo Bella. Seth arrugó la nariz mientras Bella y yo reíamos.

"No gracias, quiero pasar el rato con Tony," dijo defraudado. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decirle adiós. La acompañé hasta su coche y le abrí la puerta para que se acomodara.

"Siento mucho todo eso," le dije cuando me volteó a ver.

"No hay problema, debí imaginarlo. Ha estado insistiendo mucho en que venga a verte." Su sonrisa desapareció y volteó a ver el volante. El momento resultaba incómodo. Estaba claro que quería irse, pero yo no podía cerrar su puerta y dejarla ir. Quería que se quedara mucho más que los chicos. Por fin me miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

"Buenas noches, Edward," susurró.

"Buenas noches, Bella," respondí mientras cerraba su puerta. Otra vez, mi corazón se deshizo al verla partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella acordó quedarse con Anthony mientras Liz y yo íbamos nuestra cita esa semana. Alice estaba muy ocupada con un evento grande en el trabajo y no podía recoger a los chicos el último día de clases, así que Bella tomó medio día libre para quedarse con ellos, mientras yo llevaba a Liz a la cita. Tras el último fin de semana, Bella y nos habíamos visto varias veces, pero siempre evitábamos tratar cualquier tema que pudiese resultar incómodo.

Cada vez que la veía era más difícil dejarla ir, y me repetía constantemente que necesitábamos de la separación. La primera parte del plan seguía su rumbo, y yo necesitaba ser más paciente. De vez en cuando, podía ver la parte juguetona y burlona de Bella, pero cuando las cosas se acercaban a lo de antes, ella regresaba a ser distante y educada. Desearía poder leer su mente para saber qué pensaba de mí y de nuestra situación. Había considerado la posibilidad de una reconciliación toda la semana, aún sabiendo que faltaba mucho para llegar ahí. Me la pasaba pensando y deseando saber si aún sentía algo por mí, pero nunca cruzaría la raya impuesta para evitar tocar esos temas.

Liz y yo llegamos al consultorio, y de inmediato fuimos llevados a nuestras respectivas citas. Alec me saludó como si fuésemos viejos amigos y no pude evitar sonreírle. Me había abierto los ojos al daño que durante los años había hecho, y no podía culparlo por decirme las cosas tal cual eran.

"Bien Edward, ¿tuviste oportunidad de pensar acerca de algunas de las cosas que discutimos la última sesión?" preguntó.

"Lo hice y pienso que entiendo mejor a lo que querías llegar."

"Excelente," Alec sonrió. Se desabotonó las mangas y se las enrolló hasta los codos, el gesto me recordó a alguien preparándose para ensuciarse las manos. Sin que tuviese que decirme nada, le narré lo que me sucedió en la playa. Sentí lágrimas cosquilleándome los ojos mientras le hablaba sobre los sentimientos que había mantenido alejados por tres años y cómo cuando los dejé volver, me dolió más de lo que pude imaginar. Asentía con la cabeza y de vez en cuando hacía preguntas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me permitió hablar. El contraste entre esta sesión y la anterior era sorprendente.

Hablamos sobre maneras en las que pudiese recuperar el control en mi casa. Me comentó que Liz necesitaba de límites. Que en muchos casos, en los que uno de los padres muere, el que sobrevive quiere compensar la situación ignorando el mal comportamiento. Mientras absorbía sus palabras, empecé a ver muchos casos, incluso antes de que llegase Bella, en los que le había permitido estallar y no le había dicho nada. Me dio buenas ideas, pero también me advirtió que el cambio no iba a ser fácil. Me cruzó por un instante la idea de que sería mejor que Bella no estuviese cerca y al alcance del enojo de Liz cuando empezara a cambiar las cosas.

"¿Dime, has salido con alguien?" preguntó Alce.

"Este… si, por un rato," solté nervioso. Me empecé a cerrar de inmediato, pues no esperaba que me preguntara sobre ese tema. Encima de todo esto, no quería enfrentar los sentimientos acerca de la pérdida de Bella. Para mí, una cosa era internalizar lo ocurrido y otra muy distinta decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" No me iba a dejar ignorar su pregunta y no tenía idea de cómo me sentía al respecto. Parte de mí quería contarle todo, mientras que otra deseaba que acabara la sesión. Volteé a ver el reloj y respiré relajado cuando vi que casi se nos terminaba el tiempo.

"Creo que se nos acabó el tiempo Alec," dije mientras dejaba escapar con fuerza el aire. El miró el reloj, sorprendido por un momento, de que el tiempo hubiese volado tan rápido.

"Supongo que sí. Podemos seguir hablando sobre ésto la próxima semana." Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí para estrechar mi mano. Caminé el pasillo hacia la oficina de Heidi, Liz salió con un gesto de felicidad en el rostro. En sus manos traía un poster con un Collage de Tanya. Liz se había pasado toda la semana revisando revistas y sacando fotografías del álbum. Muchas de esas ocasiones, Alice o yo nos sentamos con ella para revisar las fotos y recordar las historias detrás de ellas. Se había vuelto un ritual nocturno previo a la hora de dormir. De vez en cuando Anthony se sentaba con nosotros y escuchaba atento, pero me daba cuenta que con menos interés que Liz.

Salimos del consultorio y nos detuvimos en el Carmel Creamery otra vez para nuestro placer semanal. Liz no dejó de hablar sobre lo que había platicado con Heidi y cómo le había ayudado a armar su poster. Tal como era de esperar, Liz pidió el helado de Chocolate Cheesecake y me pregunté si sería porque realmente le gustaba o porque quería sentirse más cerca de su madre. Hablamos del colegio y de los preparativos de la boda de Alice en los que estaba participando hasta que llegamos a casa de Bella.

"¿Quieres entrar conmigo para recoger a Tony?" pregunté. Me miró y luego hacia la casa antes de mover la cabeza.

"No, esperaré en el coche," susurró. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza, no quería forzarla. Me dirigí a la puerta y toqué suavemente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bella estaba parada frente a mi, hermosa y sonrojada. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa que me llamó la atención.

"Edward", dijo casi sorprendida de verme.

La miré intrigado. "¿Estás bien Bella?"

Miró sobre su hombro y al volver la vista hacia mí, lo hizo con una mirada llena de disculpa. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Y entonces escuché su voz.

"Bells, ¿qué no vas a invitar a tu amigo a entrar? Sentí como se me enroscaban los dedos en un puño y una ola de posesividad me cubría.

Jake estaba aquí.


	34. 33 El ex

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo treinta y tres – El ex

**Bella Swan-Black**

Tuve un horario apretado esa tarde. Pasé la mañana poniéndome al día con el papeleo y luego tuve una llamada de Edward preguntándome si podía recoger a Seth y Anthony de la escuela. Yo acepté pero iba muy mal de tiempo. Tenía que recogerles y luego llegar al aeropuerto a recoger a Jake, pero como su vuelo llegaba a la misma hora que los chicos salían del colegio, él iba a tener que esperar hasta que llegáramos. Escuché un golpecito en la puerta de mi oficina que me sacó de mi concentración.

"Hola. ¿Qué tal vas con el tema del Cazón?" preguntó Angela. Suspiré profundamente y solté el artículo en el que estaba trabajando para el Underwater Times.

"No sé si es tiburón blanco le mató mientras cazaba o si no fue intencionado. He revisado las cintas, pero es muy difícil de ver. Si está empezando a perseguir a las otras especies, tendremos que dejarla ir," dejé salir otro suspiro. Solo había estado con nosotros 141 días y todavía había demasiadas cosas que aprender de ella. "Ya puedo ver el correo de odio de PETA si esto sale a la luz." Angela asintió.

"¿Por qué no haces todo eso en el ordenador?" preguntó, mirando mis notas y la pila de papeles que estaban esparramados por mi escritorio. Gemí y le di una ligera patada al estúpido ordenador.

"Lo hice y después de tener todas las estadísticas metidas, la cosa estúpida se ha roto. Lo he perdido todo," lloriqueé.

"¿Has llamado al técnico? A veces pueden sacar cosas del disco duro," ofreció con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Sí, haré eso ahora mismo. Tengo que recoger a mi hijo de la escuela y a su padre en el aeropuerto a mediodía, así que planeo irme pronto. Vendré el sábado para ponerme al día."

Sabía que a Angela no le parecería mal que me fuera y con Seth fuera, mis fines de semana estarían libres. Angela y yo habíamos desarrollado una relación de trabajo cómoda y, aunque ella tenía un puesto superior al mío, éramos básicamente iguales. Hablamos brevemente sobre lo que se necesitaba hacer para asegurar la seguridad de las otras especies en el tanque Outer Bay de nuestra invitada depredadora y luego ella volvió a su oficina. Yo cogí el teléfono y marqué el número del servicio técnico.

"Soy Ben," una agradable voz sonó en el teléfono.

"Um, ¿está disponible Carl?" pregunté, sin saber quien era este Ben.

"Nop, está de vacaciones," dijo.

"Oh, um… normalmente él me ayuda con los problemas de mi ordenador."

"Bueno, yo soy el chico nuevo y estoy seguro de que estoy cualificado para ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesites," dijo con voz coqueta. Yo sonreí por su comentario atrevido pero elegí ignorarlo.

"Eso sería genial. ¿Cuándo puedes venir a mirar mi ordenador?"

"Espera un segundo, dulzura, ni siquiera sé tu nombre y tú ya estás programando una cita," bromeó.

"Bella Black," dije, riendo por su broma. Era obvio que a él le gustaba coquetear y que probablemente lo hacía con cualquier cosa que llevara falda, así que no me lo tomé como una ofensa.

"Bueno, hermosa, tengo algunas otras emergencias que suponen traer a la vida ordenadores antes de poder ir. Luego, una pequeña cosa hiperactiva en el departamento de eventos me necesita para instalar un software alrededor de las dos, así que puedo estar ahí entre las once y la una," ofreció.

"Voy a irme pronto, pero si no estoy aquí, eres más que bienvenido a entrar en mi oficina y arreglar esta estúpida cosa," gruñí lo último mientras consideraba darle otra patada. Él rió ligeramente antes de preguntar donde estaba mi oficina y qué le había pasado al ordenador.

Colgué y me di prisa en el último borrador de mi artículo antes de ponerlo en un cajón para encargarme de ello mañana cuando viniera. Tropecé con Angela cuando me iba.

"Ang, ¿te importa tener un ojo en el técnico? Necesito irme y se supone que él va a venir en algún momento de la próxima hora."

"Claro. No planeaba ir a comer hoy así que estaré por aquí."

"Genial, lo aprecio. Realmente necesito las estadísticas si él puede sacarlas. Oh… y ten cuidado con él," dije con una risita. Levantó una ceja y yo le quité importancia. "Suena como que es agradable, pero es un gran conquistador," ella rió y asintió, agradeciéndome por el aviso.

Corrí a mi coche y llegué a la escuela cuando los chicos estaban saliendo de las clases. Anthony saltaba arriba y abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a nuestra casa. Expliqué que teníamos que recoger a Jake en el aeropuerto y su entusiasmo se multiplicó por diez con el prospecto de ver un avión aterrizar. Anthony agarró mi mano y me sonrió. Yo le miré a sus brillantes ojos verdes y sentí una ola de pena golpearme. Sus ojos y su pelo rebelde de color bronce se parecían tanto a los de Edward que mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente. Lo eché a un lado y le devolví la sonrisa. Sostuvo mi mano todo el camino hasta el coche mientras Seth hablaba sin parar sobre ver otra vez a su padre.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y vimos a Jake de pie en la acera esperándonos. Cuando vio mi coche se quitó de la pared y vino rápidamente, llevaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje en su mano. No pude evitar notar que él se veía bien. Ya no llevaba el pelo largo, en su lugar llevaba una versión más corta del estilo de Edward, despeinado. Su ajustada camiseta abrazaba los definidos músculos de su pecho y sus pantalones colgaban peligrosamente bajos de sus caderas. Suspiré internamente. Definitivamente era un hombre guapo y con el corte de pelo, se veía como si acabara de salir de un photoshoot de Abercrombie & Fitch.

"¿Es ese tu padre?" preguntó Anthony impresionado. Seth sonrió con felicidad y asintió. "Es enorme." Reí por su observación mientras Jake llegaba al coche. Él me sonrió torcidamente cuando abrió la puerta del coche.

"Yo también te he echado de menos," dijo creídamente, refiriéndose a que me le había estado comiendo con los ojos hace un momento. Yo rodé los ojos mientras él se inclinaba y me besaba en la mejilla. Se giró en su asiento y Seth se lanzó a él por el hueco de los asientos.

"Hola, amigo," susurró Jake mientras le besaba la cabeza.

"¡Awww, papá! Buddy es el perro **(n/t. Jake llama a Seth Buddy en la frase anterior, que se traduce como amigo, compañero….)**," bromeó Seth. Anthony rió en el asiento trasero, provocando que Jake se girara a él.

"¿Quién es?" le preguntó Jake a Seth.

"Este es mi mejor amigo, Tony," presentó Seth. Jake miró hacia mí brevemente antes de volver a mirar a Anthony.

"Así que tú eres el infame Tony del que Seth siempre habla. Dice que eres el mejor jugador de baseball que conoce," dijo Jake. Yo miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi a Anthony sonriendo ampliamente con orgullo mientras Seth volvía a colocarse en su asiento y comenzábamos el camino de vuelta a casa.

"Tu padre es el entrenador, ¿verdad?" Le lancé una mirada a Jake y le avisé con los ojos que lo dejara. Él se encogió de hombros mientras Anthony hablaba sobre su padre. Me estremecí ocasionalmente cuando Tony decía algo que nos unía a Edward y a mí, pero Jake solo se quedó ahí sentado como si Tony estuviera hablando sobre la cosa más interesante que había escuchado.

"Hmmm, bueno, no puedo esperar a conocer a este _fantástico_ entrenador," dijo Jake. Si no le conociera mejor, no habría pillado el sarcasmo. Gracias a Dios, los chicos parecían no tener ni idea de su comentario. Anthony y Seth hablaron durante todo el camino a casa sobre lo que iban a hacer durante las siguientes seis semanas mientras que Seth estaba lejos y mientras yo escuchaba, me encontré a mí misma intentando enterarme de lo que Edward haría. Tony habló sobre hacer surf y navegar mientras que Seth escuchaba con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Me di cuenta de que una vez que Seth estuviera en Washington, yo no tendría razón para ver a Edward. Ese pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se retorciera.

"¿Bells?" Mis ojos fueron de golpe a Jake y él tenía una mirada inquisitiva en la cara. "Estabas en la la land. No es bueno cuando estás conduciendo." Volví a mirar a la carretera y sacudí los pensamientos deprimentes que habían pasado por mi mente.

"Lo siento," murmuré.

"Así que… ¿una cena?" preguntó. Yo le miré confundida mientras aparcaba en mi camino de entrada. "Voy a llevaros a ti y a Seth para cenar; es lo menos que puedo hacer por ofrecerme un lugar para quedarme."

"No tienes que hacer eso."

"Quiero hacerlo," respondió. "Estaba pensando que podíamos ir al restaurante que está en Lover's Point, al que fuimos después de tu graduación. The Tinnery o algo así." Yo asentí, recuerdo cuando mi padre nos llevó después de mi graduación.

"En realidad ahora se llama Latitude's," dije de modo informal.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos después de cenar?" preguntó, sus cejas subieron y bajaron. Quise golpearle por sacar a colación la única vez que me había rendido a sus tendencias voyeristas. Me había convencido de que no nos verían mientras me arrastraba por la solitaria playa, donde hicimos el amor después de que mi padre volviera a su hotel. Le miré furiosa y luego abrí mi puerta y bajé del coche. Cerré la puerta de golpe con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria mientras caminaba dando fuertes pisadas hacia la casa. Su risita me siguió mientras yo entraba y los chicos pasaban corriendo por mi lado hasta la habitación de Seth.

Entré en la cocina y empecé a limpiar el desastre de la mañana, cuando los brazos de Jake pasaron por mi cintura y su cabeza se inclinaba contra mi hombro.

"Lo siento, Bells," susurró en mi oído. Podía oler el olor almizcleño que solía hacerme sentir viva pero ahora no me hacía sentir nada. Mis recuerdos estaban plagados de imágenes y el olor de Edward. Jake no era ni la mitad de bueno que eso. "He echado de menos verte sonrojar. No esperaba que te molestara." Me salí de sus brazos y empecé a poner los platos en el escurridor. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer y no iba a funcionar.

"No soy la chica ingenua que era cuando estábamos juntos. Tú me enseñaste que la vida es impredecible y que no puedo confiar en las palabras que salen de la boca de la gente," solté. Me sentía como una gruñona cuando estaba con él y lo odiaba. Había superado su traición pero todavía no podía contener mi lengua y quedarme quieta mientras él intentaba ser encantador para volver a entrar en mi vida. Me dije a mí misma una y otra vez que me comportaría civilizadamente por el bien de Seth pero en el momento no quería hacer nada más que golpearle y enviarle a un hotel.

"Bells, cariño." Le miré furiosa.

"No te has ganado el derecho de llamarme cariño otra vez," dije furiosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Y ese Edward si?" acusó. "¿Dónde está? Seth lo hizo sonar como que ya no le estabas viendo."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Perdiste cualquier derecho a saber que pasa en mi vida en el momento en que elegiste a tu novia sobre tu familia," gruñí. Él me miró como si le hubiera golpeado, pero no me importó. Yo me quedé quieta y no dije nada mientras sus decisiones destrozaban nuestra familia. Les oculté a todos la profundidad de su traición e incluso mentí solo para que el consejo no tomara acciones contra él. Todo lo que yo quería era salir de allí y formar una nueva vida para mí y para Seth sin su comportamiento controlador y manipulador.

"Esta no es la conversación que quería tener contigo," susurró.

"Nunca lo es," contesté. Él dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras estábamos uno frente al otro. Él se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Yo me quedé sin moverme mientras veía varias emociones pasar por su cara. Por un momento pareció enfadado, como si quisiera discutir un poco más conmigo pero luego se vio triste y rechazado. Mi amigo estaba en algún lugar bajo la superficie, pero no sabía si tenía la energía para pasar por toda la basura de un ex-marido para llegar a él.

"Isabella," susurró y de repente me sentí incómoda por su uso de mi nombre completo. "No hay una forma fácil de decir esto," susurró. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y dejé salir el aire en forma de suspiro. "Os echo de menos a ti y a Seth. Quiero que volváis. Le diré a Leah que se marche si puedo tener a mi familia de vuelta."

Vi rojo.

"A ver, déjame entender esto. La tienes viviendo en mi casa pero estás dispuesto a echarla de una patada si yo acepto volver." Reí fuertemente pero el sonido fue cualquier cosa menos con humor. "Ni siquiera puedes dejarla ir antes de pedirme que vuelva a casa. ¿Qué coño pasa contigo, Jake? ¿No puedes aguantar estar solo ni un solo momento?" Le alejé de mí y di un paso atrás contra la encimera. "Tienes tus prioridades completamente jodidas."

Me dila vuelta y fui hacia la sala de estar, queriendo escapar del idiota con el que me había casado. Sentí sus dedos envolverse alrededor de mi brazo mientras hacía que me girara. Mi pecho golpeó contras el suyo y su mano fue a mi pelo. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos. Empujé sus hombros pero él apretó más, completamente ajeno a la lucha que estaba oponiendo. Cuando no pude despegarle, destensé el cuerpo. Me habría caído al suelo si él no me hubiera estado agarrando tan fuerte. Tras un momento, su agarre se debilitó y sus labios fueron más suaves contra los míos. Tenía mis labios fuertemente cerrados y fruncidos, esperando a que él se diera cuenta de que no estaba respondiendo. Se alejó y miró mi cara mientras que yo le miraba furiosa.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Jadeé y alejé a Jake de un empujón mientras nos girábamos para encontrar a Anthony y Seth en el umbral de la puerta. Seth tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero cuando miré a Anthony, mi corazón se rompió. Se veía como si alguien hubiera pegado a su mascota. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas pero rápidamente las alejó. Quise ir hasta él y ver porqué estaba triste pero luego me di cuenta de que probablemente no había renunciado a la esperanza de que Edward y yo volviéramos. Ver las mugrientas manos de Jake en mí probablemente había destrozado cualquier esperanza de que eso pasara. Pasé de largo a Jake y fui hasta los chicos, arrodillándome frente a ellos.

"¿Por qué no llevamos a Buddy a la playa?" pregunté.

"¡Sí!" gritó Seth, lanzando su puño al aire. "Cogeré su correa." Seth pasó corriendo por mi lado y yo miré a Anthony mientras él me sonreía tristemente y seguía a Seth, saliendo por la puerta.

"Escucha, Bells. Yo-" empezó Jake. Yo levanté la mano, cortándole.

"Voy a pasar el próximo par de horas con mi hijo antes de que se vaya seis semanas. Cuando vuelva, espero que hayas enviado al gilipollas del ex-marido a otra parte. Si el padre razonable de mi hijo decide volver, entonces puede quedarse." Me giré y cogí las llaves de mi coche y mi bolso y me encontré con los chicos afuera.

Buddy, Seth, Tony y yo subimos a mi coche y conduje hacia la playa. Quería gritar y quejarme y tirarme del pelo por el estúpido hombre que estaba en mi casa. _¿Me quería de vuelta? Claro que sí._ Tuve la idea de llamar a Leah y decirle lo que acababa de decir Jake. El lado de mí vengativo quería herirla tanto como ella me había herido a mí hace muchos meses. En su lugar, me concentré en calmarme. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi a Tony mirándome. Se veía devastado y quise conducir de vuelta y hacerle daño a Jake por poner esa mirada en su cara.

"¿Estás bien, Slugger?" pregunté. Él asintió ligeramente y luego bajó la vista a su regazo. Iba a tener que hablar con él. Me pregunté cuanto le había contado Edward de nuestra situación. Como no lo sabía, decidí mantener la conversación tan vaga como fuera posible. Llegamos a la playa y Seth saltó fuera del coche con Buddy y su correa y salió corriendo. Anthony se quedó detrás de mí mientras caminábamos en silencio detrás de Seth.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" pregunté cuando el silencio fue lo suficientemente largo. Él encogió sus pequeños hombros y mantuvo su cabeza baja. Suspiré y esperé a que él decidiera el ritmo de la conversación. Tras unos minutos, se abrió.

"No recuerdo a mi madre," dijo en voz baja. "La veo en las fotos y los videos que tenemos en casa, pero no parece mi madre."

"¿Has hablado de esto con tu padre?"

"Una vez, pero a él no le gusta hablar sobre ella," dijo abatidamente.

"Solo porque te cueste recordarla, no significa que ella no te quisiera mucho," empecé. "Está bien olvidar. Tú eras tan pequeño cuando ella murió que es normal que pase."

"Lo sé. Yo solo quiero una madre como tú," susurró. "Sería realmente genial tener a Seth como hermano pero lo que realmente quiero es que tú seas mi madre." Mi corazón se rompió un poco más cuando este dulce niño me contó su deseo de tener una madre.

Me quedé tan sorprendida por su honestidad que me tomó todo lo que tenía para que mis piernas siguieran moviéndose playa abajo. _¿Qué se supone que debo decir a eso?_ Le quería casi tanto como quería a Seth y me mató oír que deseaba algo que nunca llegaría a pasar. Paré y me arrodillé frente a él, abrazándole.

"Anthony, te quiero como a mi propio hijo y aunque no puedo ser tu madre, quiero que sepas que te quiero y que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites." Sentí las lágrimas picar detrás de mis ojos y recé porque se mantuvieran a raya hasta que pudiera hacerle ver como me sentía. Sus pequeños brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello y escuché un suave sollozo.

"Te quiero, Bella. Solo quiero que todos seamos una familia. Quiero que tú y Seth le gustéis a Liz y yo quiero que mi papi tenga a alguien que le haga feliz." Se echó hacia atrás y me miró. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su labio temblaba mientras seguía diciéndome lo que sentía.

"Papá no es feliz. Pasa todo el tiempo conmigo y con Liz, pero no sonríe como lo hacía cuando estabas tú. No creo haberle oído reír una sola vez desde que nos dijo que ya no eras su novia. Echo de menos a mi papi feliz. La angustia en su voz sacó de mis ojos las lágrimas contra las que luchaba. Sabía que esto sería duro para Edward y para mí, pero odiaba oír que era tan miserable. Debe ser malo si Tony lo ha notado.

"Lo siento, corazón," susurré, no sabiendo que más podía hacer para hacer que las cosas fueran mejores. Le recogí en mis brazos y nos hundimos en la arena con él en mi regazo. Nos quedamos ahí sentados hasta que Seth volvió con Buddy, sonrojado por correr. Se tiró en la arena y estiró el brazo para frotar la espalda de Anthony y luego me miró a mí con ojos tristes. Reconocí que él sabía lo que le pasaba a Tony porque no preguntó qué pasaba, sino que siguió calmándole. Me pregunté brevemente cuanto hablaban ellos sobre mi relación con Edward.

Finalmente, todos nos levantamos y volvimos al coche. Me di cuenta de que probablemente Edward estaría pronto en la casa para recoger a Tony y no quería lidiar con lo que podría pasar si no estaba allí para evitar que Jake creara problemas. Cuando aparcamos en la casa, dejé salir un suspiro de alivio porque Edward todavía no estuviera allí. Jake estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo zapping en la televisión.

"¿Por qué no tienes televisión por cable?" refunfuñó y sentí el enfado volver de nuevo. Los dos chicos corrieron a la habitación de Seth antes de que me girara para responder la pregunta de Jake.

"Veamos. ¿Qué te parece añadir cincuenta pavos a la pensión del niño y yo pongo televisión por cable?" dije sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento Bells. No quería molestarte con ese comentario. Te tomas a mal todo lo que digo. ¿No podemos volver a la diversión que tuvimos antes de casarnos?" Sonrió encantadoramente y me dije a mí misma que sería mejor no luchar con él durante las doce horas que estaría aquí.

"Sí, lo siento. No debería ser tan mordaz," me disculpé.

"Está bien." Palmeó el asiento a su lado en el sofá pero yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Necesito hacer la maleta de Seth," dije. Él resopló y asintió así que fui a la habitación de Seth y encontré a los chicos mirando la jaula de los reptiles de Seth.

"Mamá, si el entrenador dice que está bien, Tony va a llevarse mis animales a casa." Hice un baile feliz silencioso por no tener que cuidar sus mascotas mientras él no estaba.

"Eso suena como una idea genial." Sonreí. Anthony inclinó la cabeza mientras Seth le contaba todo lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar su surtido de bichos.

Cogí la maleta de la parte de arriba del armario y empecé a guardar todo lo que Seth necesitaría para estar con su padre. Escuché un golpe en la puerta principal y lancé la ropa de Seth en la maleta. Salí corriendo de la habitación antes de que Jake pudiera abrir la puerta, solo por si acaso era Edward.

Llegué a la sala de estar justa cuando Jake se levantaba y yo apunté al sofá, diciéndole silenciosamente que se sentara. Le lancé una mirada fugaz para que se comportara, a lo que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros, antes de abrir la puerta. Cada vez que veía a Edward, sentía mi pulso acelerarse y mi respiración se hacía errática. Probablemente no ayudaba que acabara de cruzar la casa corriendo, pero no pude controlar la respiración mientras él estaba frente a mí con un par de vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de botones verde.

"Edward," dije sin aliento. Él levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

"Bella. ¿Estás bien?"

Miré sobre mi hombro a Jake y el me estaba sonriendo satisfecho. Sabía que no iba a hacer esto fácil y prometí que le haría pagar si no se comportaba con Edward. Le miré furiosa durante un segundo y luego me volví a Edward con una mirada de disculpa. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Jake hizo acto de presencia.

"Bells, ¿no vas a invitar a entrar a tu amigo?" Miré a Edward con los ojos ensanchados mientras su cara se endurecía y sus dedos formaban un puño. Recordé la mañana en que Jake había presionado a Edward por teléfono y gemí internamente. _Esto no puede pasar ahora._

Abrí más la puerta y me eché a un lado para que Edward entrara. Él cruzó la puerta y vi como forzaba a sus dedos para que deshicieran el puño. Miré hacia Jake y él tenía una sonrisa engreída en la cara mientras movía la mirada de Edward a mí.

"Edward, este es Jake. Jake, Edward," presenté. Jake se levantó y fue hasta Edward con su mano extendida. Por un momento, pensé que Edward no iba a estrechar su mano pero luego extendió la suya y la agarró firmemente. La mano de Jake tenía los nudillos blancos mientras agarraba la mano de Edward en lo que asumí que era un agarre demasiado fuerte. Rodé los ojos por su muestra masculina de superioridad.

Liberaron su agarre y Jake flexionó sus dedos ligeramente antes de volver a tirarse al sofá. Edward se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos se suavizaron.

"¿Está Tony listo para irnos?" Era obvio que él solo quería recoger a su hijo y marcharse. Dolió más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho. Asentí y caminé hacia la habitación de los chicos. No quería dejar a Edward y Jake solos, así que me giré y grité para que Anthony supiera que su padre estaba aquí. Seth y Tony salieron corriendo de la habitación con la jaula de los reptiles en mano.

"Parece que vas a hacer de niñera mientras que Seth está en Washington," dije con un pequeño estremecimiento. Él rió ligeramente y me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo.

"Eres la bióloga marina más sensible que conozco," bromeó. Le di un pequeño empujón y él agarró mi cintura para estabilizarse.

"Simplemente no me gustan las serpientes. Puedo aguantar las ranas y las lagartijas, aunque las prefiero fuera y no en mi casa," defendí. Sus dedos permanecieron en mi cintura y me dio un pequeño apretón antes de liberarme. Eché de menos inmediatamente la calidez de sus manos en mí y solté un pequeño suspiro de derrota. Siempre era duro estar cerca de él y no querer que las cosas fueran como eran. Tan pronto como Seth se fuera, él no tendría razón para estar cerca, lo que rompió mi corazón en pequeños trozos.

"¿Entrenador? ¿Has conocido a mi padre?" preguntó Seth. Tuve que darle crédito a Edward cuando le sonrió a Seth y le alborotó el pelo.

"Claro, Storm," dijo Edward en voz baja. "Diviértete en Washington y te veremos cuando vuelvas."

"Así que, Edward, ¿a qué te dedicas?" A Edward se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando Jake se refirió a él, pero luego una sonrisa engreída se posó en sus labios perfectamente esculpidos.

"Soy cirujano," dijo creídamente. Rodé los ojos internamente, preguntándome si esto se había convertido en un concurso titulado _'El mío es más grande que el tuyo'_. Jake movió su cabeza como apreciación y pensé que tal vez esto podría ser una conversación civilizada.

"¿A qué te dedicas tú?" preguntó Edward. Miré a Seth y Tony, que escuchaban intensamente la conversación.

"Soy mecánico," dijo Jake con orgullo. Miré a Edward y quise golpearle por ser tan presuntuoso. Él nunca me había dado ninguna indicación de que fuera un snob pero en ese momento se podía decir que él pensaba que era mejor que Jake debido a su trabajo.

"Así que, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros para cenar?" preguntó Jake y yo quise sacudir la cabeza y decir que no. No creo que pudiera aguantar un par de horas de la tensión que actualmente había en la habitación. Edward sacudió la cabeza antes de responder.

"No, gracias. Estoy seguro de que tenemos ideas diferentes sobre lo que es una buena comida." Miré a Edward molesta mientras él abría más este agujero. Devolvió su atención hacia mí y una mirada a mi postura le dijo que lo había jodido. La sonrisa pretenciosa se desvaneció de su cara mientras volvía a mirar a Jake. Miré a mi ex-marido y ahora era él el que tenía la sonrisa engreída. Gruñí fuertemente y lancé mis manos arriba.

"Voy a cambiarme para la cena. Cuando hayáis acabado con vuestro concurso para molestar al otro, dejádmelo saber." Me giré y salí de la habitación dando fuertes pisadas. Seth y Anthony me miraron como si hubiera perdido un tornillo, sus miradas solo me irritaron más.

"Demasiada estúpida testosterona en esta habitación," y "qué le estáis enseñando a vuestros hijos," fue lo que gruñí mientras los dejaba a todos en shock en la sala de estar. _Deja que se hagan trizas el uno al otro. No me importa más._

Me encerré en mi habitación y gracias a Dios no escuché ningún estrépito ni gritos así que asumí que Edward se había ido con Tony. Le di un puñetazo a mi almohada, enfadada por no haberle podido decir adiós a Tony antes de que se fueran. Me debatí entre hablarle o no a Edward sobre lo que Tony y yo habíamos hablado en la playa pero luego decidí que probablemente no sería algo bueno que decir. _"Hey, tu hijo quiere que sea su madre."_

En su lugar, les tendría que decir a él o a Alice indirectamente que se aseguraran de que Tony recibiera algo de terapia. Era un pequeño niño bastante equilibrado, pero era obvio que se sentía mal por no recordar a su madre y que probablemente sentía algo de culpa por querer reemplazarla. Suspiré y empecé a prepararme para la cena, decidiéndome por un par de pantalones de vestir negros y un jersey rojo ligero que tenía tanto escote que tuve que ponerme una camiseta de tirantes por debajo. Media hora después hubo un silencioso golpe en la puerta de mi habitación. Terminé de poner los aros de plata en mis orejas mientras estiraba el brazo para abrir la puerta.

Jake estaba en el umbral de la puerta, viéndose muy guapo en sus pantalones caquis y una camisa azul. No pude evitar notar la diferencia entre él y Edward. Donde Edward era sobrio e iba bien arreglado, Jake llevaba las mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos y demasiados botones de su camisa desabrochados. El efecto era que derrochaba sexo, mientras que Edward era más indirecto en su atractivo. Recordé cuando Jake nos trajo a mí y a Seth esa primera noche en Carmel y me había propuesto una aventura más antes de que se marchara. En ese momento, lo consideré, porque nos conocíamos y realmente no pensaba que pudiera aparecer nada mejor. Ahora, mirándole con todo su sex appeal, no pensé ni una vez en abrir esa herida de nuevo.

"¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó. Yo asentí y, cuando salí de mi habitación, vi a Seth vestido con un par de pantalones blancos y una camisa blanca de manga corta y una corbata. Su pelo estaba peinado y tenía las manos detrás de la espalda. Le di la mirada de "¿qué has hecho?" y su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire. Lentamente sacó las manos de detrás de la espalda y vi que estaba agarrando un surtido de flores que reconocí que eran del jardín de Jan. Luché contra la sonrisa un minuto. En cualquier otra circunstancia, le habría regañado por meterse en su jardín, pero la forma inocente en que me sonrió hizo que mi corazón se derritiera.

"Estas son para ti, mamá. Jan dijo que podía coger las mejores," dijo orgulloso. Me sentí aliviada porque hubiera pedido permiso antes de cogerlas y dejé que la sonrisa hiciera su camino a mi cara.

"Son hermosas, gracias," susurré mientras me agachaba y las cogía de su mano. Me incliné y le besé dulcemente la mejilla antes de verle sonrojarse de diez tonos de rojo. Jake rió y le alborotó el pelo antes de extender su brazo para que yo lo tomara. Le miré escépticamente, buscando motivos alternativos, pero no vi ninguno, así lo tomé.

"Te ves genial, Bells," susurró en mi oído mientras me ayudaba a subir al asiento del conductor.

"Gracias," contesté. Siempre me sentía incómoda aceptando cumplidos, pero sabía que era mejor aceptarlos simplemente y entonces las cosas se alejarían rápidamente de la incomodidad.

Pasamos una tarde agradable juntos y Jake se guardó sus comentarios molestos para sí mismo. Cada vez que Seth sacaba a Edward o Anthony, Jake asentía educadamente pero no presionaba en el tema, haciéndome sentir una falsa sensación de seguridad. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme si podía esperar hasta mañana y preguntarle a Seth sin que yo le interrumpiera? Realmente intenté con todas mis fuerzas no preocuparme por cosas que no podía controlar y disfrutar del resto de la cena.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, Seth se había quedado dormido en la parte trasera del coche. Jake le sacó dulcemente y le llevó a su habitación. Yo le quité sus zapatos y calcetines mientras que Jake sacaba su pijama de la cómoda. Yo le quité toda la ropa y le tuve vestido y listo para dormir en unos minutos. Él no se despertó, a pesar de todos los apretones y tirones. Cuando estuvo acostado en la cama, Jake extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo, pero yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Ve a la cama. Hay un saco de dormir en el armario del pasillo. Solo quiero quedarme aquí un poco más," susurré. Jake me sonrió tristemente pero luego asintió y me dejó sola con mi bebé.

Le quité el pelo de la frente y le besé suavemente. Iba a extrañar a este pequeño travieso que llenaba mi vida de giros inesperados y diversión. Continué acariciándole el pelo, inclinando mi cabeza en la cama y viéndole dormir. En algún momento de la noche, sentí un par de fuertes brazos levantarme y colocarme en una cama. Abrí los ojos para ver a Jake de pie sobre mí, con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara.

"Duerme," susurró. Yo asentí y miré al pequeño al que tanto quería. Se había acurrucado a mi lado y tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, completamente ajeno al dolor que sentiría cuando él se fuera durante tanto tiempo. Le acerqué a mí y enterré mi cara en su pelo, luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. ¿Cómo iba a pasar seis largas semanas yo sola? _¿No Seth __**y**__ no Edward?_

**N/T**

Hola!!

Bueno, tengo que decir que me encanta este capitulo, me da mucha pena Anthony.

Y Jake… Muchas preguntabais cuando iba a aparecer y aquí le tenéis, pero tranquilas que no va a traer problemas, de echo creo que no sale más, xD.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo.

-Bells, :)

**N/A**

**¡Alimentad mi adicción y dejad un review, por favor!**


	35. 34 Avances y Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**Avances y Revelaciones**

**Edward Cullen**

Después de que Bella saliera disparada de la habitación, miré a Jake, cómodamente recostado en el sillón, como si fuera suyo. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo levantara y lo sacara de la casa. No quería dejarla sola con él ni diez segundos, mucho menos toda la noche. Lo miré por un momento antes de pedirle a Anthony que se fuera al coche.

Anthony abrazó a Seth con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía la jaula de los reptiles, y se despidió de Jake moviendo la mano antes de salir. Consideré irme a disculpar con Bella por mis comentarios, pero pensé que sería mejor dejar las cosas así. Me despedí de Seth mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y yo hacia la puerta, queriendo salir de ahí antes de decir algo que pudiera emplear en mi contra.

"¿Edward?" la voz de Jake era suave y con un toque de desgana. Apreté los dientes mientras consideraba si quería hablar con él o no. Me volteé levemente, pero miré la ventana sobre su cabeza.

"Es muy posible que no quieras escuchar esto, pero gracias," dijo. Mis ojos se fijaron en su cara, queriendo averiguar sus intenciones. Alzó las manos en señal de derrota y con una pequeña sonrisa agregó, "De verdad hombre. Gracias por enseñar a Seth a jugar pelota. Me doy cuenta que le encanta y en vista de que yo no estoy cerca, es bueno ver que alguien se preocupa por enseñarle." Asentí educadamente, sin saber qué pensar. Supuse que desde que Bella y yo ya no estamos juntos, dejé de ser una amenaza.

"Seth es maravilloso. No fue difícil enseñarle a pitchear," respondí.

"Gracias de todas maneras," dijo. Asentí nuevamente y me dirigí al coche. Cuando llegamos a casa, Tony y Liz entraron de inmediato, dejándome solo para pensar en el desastre que provoqué en casa de Bella. Recargué la cabeza contra el volante y respiré profundo. Me comporté como todo un imbécil. Nunca me había sentido tan superior que cuando le dije a Jake mi profesión. Me gustaba pensar que era modesto al respecto, pero el hacerle saber que gano probablemente cuatro veces más que él en un año, me dio gusto. Claro, luego tuvo que ir y ser agradable. Gruñí con fuerza mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra el volante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las dos últimas semanas fueron muy largas. No había hablado ni visto a Bella desde que Jake había estado aquí. Cada vez que tomaba el teléfono para llamarla, me resultaba imposible. Seth se había ido y no tenía excusas para llamar. Tras un día largo y pesado, al entrar a la casa, pude oír una discusión en el piso de arriba entre Tony y Liz. Me quedé escuchando un momento para ver si podrían arreglarlo entre ellos o tendría que intervenir.

"¡Es tu culpa!" gritó Anthony. Giré los ojos escuchando el drama.

"No es cierto. Papá dijo que ella se quiso ir," contestó llorando Liz.

"Se fue porque fuiste mala con ella. Quiero a Bella aquí y tu hiciste que se fuera." Mi mente saltó al escuchar el odio en la voz de Tony. Rara vez se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía, era justificado.

"¡No es cierto!" pude oír las lágrimas en la voz de Liz y pasé a Alice que salía de su cuarto para ver qué estaba pasando. Al subir la escalera, encontré a Anthony y a Liz parados en la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunté. Quería una explicación antes de que llegara a la conclusión equivocada. Anthony bajó la cabeza viendo sus zapatos. Liz seguía llorando, así que caminé hacia ella y pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Colocó la cabeza contra mi camisa y siguió llorando. Miré a Anthony y repetí mi pregunta.

"Quiero que Bella venga y se quede con nosotros, pero como Liz fue tan mala con ella, ya no quiere regresar," respondió. Moví la cabeza y le dirigí una mirada decepcionada.

"Anthony, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Vete a tu cuarto, iré en un minuto," susurre. Rápidamente dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. Entré con Liz al suyo, me senté en su cama y la acomodé en mis piernas.

"Cariño, por favor deja de llorar," la tranquilicé. "Tony está molesto porque Seth se fue. Estoy seguro de que no quiso decir eso."

"Sí quiso. Fui mala con Bella y ahora tu estás triste porque ya no es tu novia." _Los niños se dan cuenta de tantas cosas._ A pesar de que había hablado con ellos para explicarles sobre el rompimiento, y que este había sido por razones de adultos, se daban cuenta de la realidad.

"Mírame Elizabeth," le dije mientras tomando su barbilla alcé su cara hasta que me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Bella y yo necesitábamos de una separación. No fue por ti o por algo que tú hayas hecho. Cuando creces, hay veces en que tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles. En ocasiones, tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres."

Movió la cabeza hasta que la solté y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

"Tony tiene razón. Es mi culpa. No quiero que estés triste, papito. Te prometo que voy a ser buena con ella." _¿Acaso soy tan obvio?_ Me sentía fatal porque Bella se había ido, pero estaba dando mi mayor esfuerzo ante la situación. No me había dado cuenta de que mis hijos me habían descubierto.

"Seth se fue a Washington, así que no veremos a Bella por un rato." Asintió con la cabeza, antes de mirarme.

"Voy a tratar más papá," parecía tan grande al decir esas palabras, y deseé que ojalá estuviese empezando a comprender. Quizá no faltaba tanto para que pudiera tratar de convencer a Bella de que tenía que regresar. Besé la frente de Liz y la dejé para pensara sobre lo que dijo.

Al llegar al cuarto de Tony, lo escuché llorando. Abrí la puerta, estaba en su cama, hecho bolita, dándome la espalda. Me senté en su cama y empecé a acariciarle la espalda. Quería llamarle la atención por haber herido a su hermana, pero sabía que había dicho la verdad, y que sería imposible hablar sin tocar ese punto.

"Extraño a Bella y a Seth," lo escuché murmurar entre llanto.

"Lo sé Slugger, yo también," le contesté. Se volteó y me miró.

"Entonces ve por ella," dijo. Si las cosas fuesen tan simples. Negué con la cabeza.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó. Su pregunta me hizo suspirar.

"Por que no puedo," esperaba que terminara el interrogatorio.

"Pero quiero que sea mi mamá," murmuró, sus palabras, me sorprendieron. "Dijo que me quería y yo la quiero y ella necesita estar aquí con nosotros. Seth me dijo que todo el tiempo esta triste, igual que tú. No estabas triste cuando ella estaba aquí. Y ahora que Seth no está ¿quién la acompaña?"

"No lo sé."

"Papito por favor, quiero a Bella," su súplica me rompió el corazón. Esto le dolía más de lo que me había imaginado. Me sentí el peor padre del mundo. Al igual que Liz, era muy probable que necesitara ir a terapia; y yo había ignorado el hecho de que podría necesitar ayuda debido a que no había nada extraño en su comportamiento. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo abracé mientras lo mecía.

"Lo sé Tony." Quería decirle que iba a intentar que Bella volviera, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas. No sabia si ella me aceptaría de vuelta. Liz aún necesitaba ayuda. Aunque parecía estar mejorando, me preocupaba que su promesa de portarse bien con Bella vieniese más por su sentimiento de culpabilidad que por querer realmente estar con Bella. Mecí a Tony hasta que se durmió y lo metí en su cama.

La luz del cuarto de Liz estaba apagada, así que sólo me asomé para ver que estuviese bien. Respiraba profundamente, señal de que estaba dormida, así que cerré la puerta con cuidado. Bajé la escalera y me encontré a Alice sentada en la cocina frente a un bote de helado y una cuchara.

"Bien, ¿que fue todo eso?", preguntó antes de meterse en la boca una cucharada enorme de helado.

"Tony y Liz se estaban peleando," le dije.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bella." Alice me miró intrigada. "Tony le dijo a Liz que Bella se había ido por su culpa."

"No, eso fue por tu estúpido error." Alice soltó antes de regresar a su helado. Decidí ignorar su comentario. Desde la noche que Bella se fue me hacía muchos comentarios como ese.

"Hace un par de semanas me enteré de algo interesante, y no estaba segura si debía decírtelo o no," siguió picoteando el helado sin verme. "Pero al ver que estás en negación total en lo que se refiere a Bella, supongo que no hay daño alguno. Bueno, no es completamente cierto. Estoy segura que será extremadamente doloroso."

"Suéltalo ya Alice," le dije molesto.

"Tenemos un nuevo técnico en sistemas," empezó mientras me observaba cuidadosamente, antes de seguir. "Resulta que vino a instalar un software nuevo en mi computadora y no paró de hablar sobre una hermosa chica de pelo castaño con la que había salido." Me tensé cuando dijo hermosa chica de pelo castaño. _No, no, no, no puede estar hablando de Bella. Bella no habría hecho algo así tan pronto, ¿o si?_

"Cuando le pregunté de quién me estaba hablado, me dijo que iba a reparar la computadora de la chica en el departamento de investigación," _¡no, no, no, no!_ "y que la invitó a salir y ella le dijo que sí. Es Bella…" Alice siguió mientras observaba mi reacción. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera ver la angustia en mis ojos. Respiré lento y profundo mientras digería todo lo que me acababa de decir. _Bella estaba siguiendo con su vida._

"¿Estas segura de que es Bella?"

"Sip," dijo remarcando la 'p'. Me quedé quieto unos instantes, sintiendo el dolor en el pecho. Había sido un continuo recordatorio sobre la pérdida de Bella, pero ahora parecía que literalmente me habían arrancado el corazón. Me apreté la nariz, y respiré profundamente varias veces antes de volver la vista hacia Alice.

"¿Cómo va la boda?" necesitaba hablar de otra cosa. Alice me miró como si acabara de pedirle que se lanzara frente a un coche en movimiento. Aventó la cuchara en el bote medio vacío y lo azotó contra mesa.

"Tienes que estar bromeando. Te acabo de decir que el amor de tu vida tuvo una cita y tú, ¿quieres hablar de mi boda?" soltó. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Alice, por favor-"

"¡Nada de eso! No te lo dije para lastimarte. Te dije que Bella tuvo una cita para patearte el trasero y ver si ya haces algo. ¡Lo que sea!". Movió la cabeza y me miró fijamente. "¿Planeas fingir que esto no está pasando? ¿Que si entierras la cabeza en la arena, no te va a doler?"

"¡Por supuesto que duele, carajo!" le grité cuando apretó el botón exacto. "Duele más de lo que puedes imaginar. ¡Lo único que quiero hacer es ir, decirle que la amo y rogarle que regrese a casa conmigo! ¡La quiero para siempre Alice!"

"¡Por fin!" alzó las manos y sonrió. "Una reacción. Ahora ve para allá y dile lo que me acabas de decir a mí."

"No puedo," murmuré.

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" preguntó.

"Esto es por Elizabeth. Cuando esté bien, entonces podré intentar arreglar las cosas entre Bella y yo."

"¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde?" Su comentario dolió. Moví la cabeza y salí de la cocina. No podía tratar con Alice y su constante empuje. Tenía un plan que tendría que funcionar.

_Si no es demasiado tarde._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La siguiente semana estuvo llena con trabajo y terapias. Alec no había nombrado a Bella en la última cita, pero me imaginé que era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que lo hiciera nuevamente. Entré a su oficina y me dejé caer en la silla frente a él.

"Hola, Edward," fue su saludo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?"

"Bien."

"¿Pudiste intentar seguir algunos de los consejos que te di la semana pasada?" Alec y yo habíamos comentado algunas formas en las que podría acercarme a Liz y hablar de su madre. También platicamos sobre la forma ideal de establecer límites sobre su comportamiento. Al principio respondió bien, pero la primera vez que tuvo un desplante y quise aplicar las nuevas reglas, ignoró el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado. Esto solo ocurrió un par de veces, hasta que comprendió que yo no iba a ceder.

"Lo hice, y Elizabeth respondió mucho mejor de lo que habíamos pensado." asintió ante mi respuesta.

"Excelente, Excelente," dijo feliz. "Ahora, quiero que recordemos ciertas cosas que pueden resultar dolorosas, pero que pienso necesitas analizar." Asentí mi acuerdo.

"Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre el accidente." De inmediato me tensé.

"Preferiría no hacerlo," solté entre dientes.

"Entiendo que quieras negarte, pero pienso que necesitas hablar de ello," insistió Alec.

"No, yo no lo creo." La actitud de Alec cambió inmediatamente, cuando se dio cuenta que no cedería en ese tema.

"No tenemos que tratarlo ahora, pero me temo que si sigues ignorando lo inevitable, solo conseguirás hacerlo más doloroso cuando al fin lo enfrentes."

"Agradezco tu compresión, pero no creo estar listo para hablar de ello."

"Muy bien," dijo. Me sorprendió que dejara las cosas tan fácilmente. "Hablemos de tu vida sentimental," me miró esperanzado.

"Pues...mmm… salí con alguien por un tiempo," dije en voz baja. "Pero terminamos hace un mes."

"Háblame de ella," dijo.

"Es hermosa, cariñosa. Tiene un hijo al que adoro y que es el mejor amigo de Tony." Empecé a hablar de Bella y me di cuenta que quería contarle todo. Quería contarle sobre las cosas chistosas que decía mientras dormía, y la forma en la que sus ojos cafés bailaban traviesos cuando bromeaba, o de que odiaba la espinaca cocida, pero le encantaba cruda en ensalada. Sin embargo, opté por lo básico.

"Bella es maravillosa. Es bióloga marina en el Acuario y extremadamente inteligente. Es una madre excelente y desinteresada," solté. Después de unos minutos, Alec intentó cambiar mis respuestas.

"Entonces, ¿por qué terminaron? Es claro que aún tienes sentimientos profundos hacia ella." Le hablé sobre los problemas que habíamos tenido con Liz y de cómo se había desquitado con Bella. Alec, pacientemente escuchó cada detalle en el cambio de conducta de Liz hacia Bella. Cuando terminé, se quedó quieto como si estuviese pensando.

"¿Así que terminaste con ella para ayudar a Liz?" preguntó.

"No, Bella terminó las cosas para que yo ayudara a Liz." lo corregí. Movió lentamente la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" Pasé los dedos por mi pelo.

"Lo odio," respondí honestamente. "Es la primera mujer por la que he sentido algo desde Tanya. Pero Liz es mi prioridad en este momento."

"¿La amas?" preguntó. Sentí el nudo que empezaba a formarse en mi garganta, y moví la cabeza.

"Si, y mucho. Pero me temo que está siguiendo con su vida," susurró.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi hermana se enteró que tuvo una cita con un compañero de trabajo," dije en voz baja.

"¿Cómo estás manejándolo?"

"¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo de hacerlo?" Sentí como la furia que tenía guardada intentaba salir.

Re-estructuró su pregunta. "¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?"

"Quiero ir corriendo a verla, decirle cuando la amo y rogarle que me acepte de vuelta," respondí con la verdad.

"¿Qué te está deteniendo?" preguntó. Me lo quedé viendo como si tuviese dos cabezas.

"Elizabeth," respondí. Movió la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Y por qué te está deteniendo Elizabeth?"

"Por que ahora me necesita," _¿qué le pasa?_ Todo lo que he estado haciendo es por Elizabeth.

"Voy a ser honesto contigo Edward. Muchas relaciones tienen sus altas y sus bajas, sobre todo cuando estás intentando unir a dos familias. Pienso que necesitas analizar un poco más por qué estás dispuesto a dejarla ir."

Sentado frente él, me sentí furioso con su interpretación de que dejaría ir a Bella por un motivo superficial. _Elizabeth es mi prioridad._ Pero, también había un rayo de esperanza de que lo que me decía pudiese ser verdad. ¿Sería posible trabajar en nuestra relación juntos, al mismo tiempo que ayudar a Elizabeth? Alec me miró como un minuto antes de ver el reloj.

"Tienes tu cita mensual con Heidi. Uno de los pasantes llevará a Liz al cuarto de juegos, mientras tu hablas con ella," me explicó. Me guió hacia la oficina de Heid cuando Liz salía con el pasante. Me sonrío y saludó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

"Edward," Heidi me saludó con una sonrisa. Me invitó a tomar asiento después de que Alec se fuera a ver a otro cliente.

"Antes que nada, quiero decirte que Elizabeth es una niña encantadora," empezó. Asentí mi acuerdo mientras ella proseguía. "Es muy tenaz y leal, sobretodo en lo que se refiere al recuerdo de su madre. No costó mucho que se abriera sobre ella."

"De nuestras conversaciones, he descubierto que no hablas mucho sobre Tanya en tu casa." Asentí; esto era algo en lo que, por sugerencia de Alec había estado trabajando.

"No es que no hablara de ella, pero nunca la nombraba. He estado trabajando para dar solución a ese problema."

"Excelente," sonrió antes de ponerse seria. "Elizabeth tiene un miedo nada sano al abandono. Perdió a su madre, y algunos familiares dejaron de estar ahí en la forma en la que estaban antes de su muerte," pensé en Rose y las niñas. "Ahora su tía se va a casar y se irá de la casa, además de que tu novia ya no está presente tampoco," ésta última parte me sorprendió.

"¿Liz dijo que Bella se había ido?" Heidi me miró un momento antes de decidir que tanto me iba a decir.

"La nombró, pero debes entender que no puedo comentar lo que hablamos en nuestras citas," dijo, recordándome el derecho de privacidad entre doctor y paciente. Asentí mi comprensión, pero había despertado mi curiosidad sobre lo que habían hablado.

"También descubrí que no eres muy partidario de la disciplina," dijo. Estuve de acuerdo y le dije que Alec y yo estábamos trabajando en establecer límites para Liz.

"He notado con muchos pacientes, que la culpa por sobrevivir provoca que el padre que sigue presente, sea menos severo con las repercusiones que en general habrían. En la mayoría de los casos, el padre intenta equilibrar las cosas siendo más amigo que padre. Elizabeth necesita límites claros, así que te recomiendo que sigas con el plan que tú y Alec han impuesto. Sólo recuerda que ella necesita constancia. Si te ve dudar, lo va a aprovechar. Asentí, recordando cómo había empujado los límites cuando empecé a aplicar las reglas.

"Los niños son muy protectores respecto a sus padres. Si Elizabeth sabe que hablar sobre Tanya te afecta, entonces no mencionará su propia duda y angustia sobre la muerte. Esto la hace más débil y la aisla en su propio dolor. Elizabeth necesita saber que puede hablar de su madre," dijo. Le comenté sobre algunas de las formas en las que me había abierto para hablar más acerca de su madre.

"Bien, ahora necesitamos enfocarnos en cómo la puedes ayudar en su miedo al abandono. Primero, se honesto y claro. Necesita saber que puede acercarse a ti sin que tu pena se haga presente. Después, no evites el tema cuando lo saque y estáte preparado para hablar de algunos detalles varias veces. En ocasiones, los niños necesitan oír el mismo dato una y otra vez hasta que son capaces de asimilar la información. Es muy, muy importante que estés disponible, que la animes y que sepa qué esperar de ti." Heidi miró sus notas antes de verme nuevamente.

"El tema más importante con Elizabeth es su necesidad de controlar las situación en la que se encuentra. Siente que todo está fuera de su control y por eso te está tocando lidiar con sus desplantes. Si vas a ir a una cita, involúcrala en elegir el lugar. Esto la ayudará a saber cuando volverás. Tu hermana, ya está haciéndolo, al permitir a Liz ser parte de los preparativos de la boda. Inclúyela mas en tus decisiones. Al hacerlo, le demostrarás que es parte de tu vida y del valor que tiene" continuó. Heidi se detuvo a pensar un momento antes de seguir. "Te puedo decir que la mayoría de los problemas que tuviste con tu última relación y Liz se debieron a la falta de comunicación con ella."

Me acomodé en la silla a considerar lo que había dicho. En cada paso, había mantenido las cosas sobre Bella solo para mí. No fue hasta que Elizabeth nos descubrió besándonos en el campo de baseball que se dio cuenta de que había algo más entre Bella y yo. Mientras más me fijaba en los momentos de sus desplantes, más claras se veían las cosas. Era como si un foco se hubiese prendido dentro de mi cabeza. Me incliné hacia adelante poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas.

"Entonces, ¿lo único que necesito para que Elizabeth acepte a Bella es tener mejor comunicación con ella? pregunté esperando diera una respuesta clara a mi pregunta. Me sonrió triste y movió la cabeza.

"No puedo decirte eso, Edward. Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que adora a Bella. Lo que le pasa es que no puede reconciliar su lealtad hacia su madre y el deseo de tener a Bella en su vida," dijo suavemente. Estaba muy sorprendido de que tuviese sentimientos buenos hacia Bella.

El sentimiento de culpa de Liz, me era muy conocido. Yo había tenido los mismos sentimientos cuando empecé a salir con Bella, _aún los tengo_. Mientras reflexionaba en lo que me había dicho Heidi, loas cosas que Alec había sacado en nuestra cita empezaron a saltarme en la cabeza. Algunas veces, la culpa resultaba demasiada. ¿Fue por esto que dejé ir a Bella sin luchar por ella? Me había estado repitiendo continuamente, que todo era por Liz pero, ¿era cierto realmente? Guardé la pregunta para pensar en ella cuando pudiese ponerle toda mi atención. Suspiré con fuerza.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" dijo Heidi, regresándome de mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza.

"No, pero me has dado mucho en qué pensar," respondí.

"Elizabeth es muy madura para su edad. Creo que solucionará la mayoría de sus problemas relativamente rápido. He visto grandes mejorías, en apenas unas semanas." Por primera vez en semanas, sonreí honestamente.

"Muchísimas gracias por toda tu ayuda. Creo que también debo traer a Anthony para que hable con alguien," le dije mientras le daba la mano despidiéndome.

"Yo también pienso que es una buena idea," dijo.

Salí de la oficina de Heidi y fui por Liz para ir a nuestra cita padre/hija. Habló sobre su nueva amiga y luego empezamos nuestra plática sobre su madre. Mientras más hablábamos de Tanya, la posibilidad de salir adelante aumentaba. De camino a casa, Elizabeth se puso su ipod y yo pude pensar en lo que habían dicho Heidi y Alec. _¿Podría traer a Bella de vuelta a nuestro círculo? ¿Estaría Liz de acuerdo? ¿Dejé ir a Bella por mi propia culpa? ¿Estaría libre todavía para cuando aclarara todo este desastre? ¿O sería ya demasiado tarde?_

* * *

**Antes que nada, MUCHISIMAS gracias a Muggleinlove por la ayuda con la terapia. ¡¡Es maravillosa y algún día será una excelente terapeuta!!**

**No esperaban que Jake fuese amable, ¿verdad? Algunas personas adivinaron que Bella tendría una cita y que el comentario de Alice sería sobre eso.**

**Ahora, no la tomen en contra de Ben. Vayan y lean el final del capítulo anterior, si tienen alguna duda de cómo se concretó la cita. Si les queda duda, en el próximo capítulo será resulta.**

**Como siempre, alimenten mi adicción para que yo alimente la suya.**


	36. 35 Descubrimientos

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo treinta y cinco – Descubrimientos

**Bella Swan-Black**

Ver a Seth subir a ese avión fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer. Gracias a Dios, el aeropuerto de Monterey era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que pudiera quedarme con ellos hasta que tuvieran que subir al avión. Sentí una pequeña sensación de alivio porque él estuviera entusiasmado por ver a su abuelo, junto a algunos de sus viejos amigos de la escuela. Jake me aseguró que las cosas con Leah estarían bien y que le explicaría su relación a Seth en el vuelo.

Habría preferido tener esta discusión en casa, donde Seth estaba más cómodo, pero eso nunca pasó. Jake lo fue dejando y yo tenía la ligera sospecha de que a él le preocupaba que Seth no quisiera ir con él si se enteraba. Esperaba que Seth se tomara bien la noticia. Parecía que Edward le gustó inmediatamente, así que esperaba que esta transición también fuera fácil para él.

Le besé antes de que cogiera la mano de su padre y pasara por las puertas de seguridad, su pequeña mochila iba en su mano. Me dije a mí misma una y otra vez que no le dejaría ver las lágrimas. Él necesitaba ir y no sentirse mal por dejarme atrás. Se giró y me dijo adiós con la mano entusiastamente una última vez antes de que fuera dirigido al exterior hasta el avión que esperaba.

Me fui hasta el coche y subí en él. Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada, dejé que el estrés acumulado en las dos últimas semanas escapara en fuertes sollozos. Lloré hasta que oí un débil golpe en la ventana, sacándome sobresaltada de mi fiesta de lamentos. Levanté la vista para ver a un guardia de seguridad mirarme con ojos preocupados. Bajé la ventana unas pulgadas y él me sonrió.

"¿Está bien, señorita?" preguntó. Yo asentí y absorbí un gemido que intentaba salir.

"Sí, mi hijo acaba de irse durante seis semanas," dije con voz ronca. Él asintió con comprensión y me sonrió dulcemente antes de girarse e irse. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era meterme en el trabajo tanto como pudiera, para hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Así que conduje desde el aeropuerto directamente al Acuario. Cannery Row estaba lleno de turistas; yo siempre intentaba evitar el lugar durante los fines de semana. Deslicé mi tarjeta de empleado por la puerta de seguridad e hice mi camino hasta mi oficina. Vi que las oficinas de investigación estaban vacías cuando entré y me senté frente a mi escritorio. Había una nota de Angela pegada en mi pantalla pidiéndome que la llamara cuando fuera.

Encendí mi ordenador, feliz de ver que inició correctamente. Miré mis archivos y vi que todo estaba todavía ahí, lo que me hizo sonreír, ya que significaba que no tenía que volver a introducir todos los datos. Me hice a mí misma una nota para recordar llamar al chico del servicio técnico el lunes por la mañana y agradecerle por restaurar todos mis archivos. Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Angela.

"¿Hola?"

"Angela, soy Bella," contesté.

"Oh, hey Bella."

"He visto tu nota. ¿De qué querías hablarme?" Hubo una ligera duda antes de que respondiera.

"Bueno, Ben sacó todos los archivos de tu viejo disco duro y luego los cambió a uno nuevo."

"Gracias, veo que todo está aquí, incluso el archivo con el que estaba trabajando cuando se apagó," dije. "¿Dijo algo más?"

"Bueno… um, si. Por eso quería hablar contigo," hubo una larga pausa. "Oh, Bella, por favor no me odies," casi lloró.

_¿Por qué demonios la odiaría?_

"¿Qué ha pasado, Angela?" pregunté.

"Vi al chico nuevo del servicio técnico entrar ayer en tu oficina y era malditamente lindo," empezó con una pequeña risita que no era nada típica. "Entré en tu oficina para dejarle saber lo que querías recuperar de tu ordenador y él simplemente asumió que yo era tú. Él coqueteó conmigo y no pude resistirlo Bella. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que un chico coqueteó conmigo?" Empecé a reír mientras ella continuaba.

"De cualquier manera, empezamos a hablar y él siguió coqueteando y simplemente no le corregí. Él se puso a llamarme hermosa y yo me derretí totalmente. Lo siento mucho. Simplemente no sabía que hacer. Él era tan dulce que cuando me pidió salir, le dije que sí. Lo he estropeado todo y ni siquiera ha empezado."

"Woah, espera un minuto. ¿Te pidió salir?" La escuché reír como una adolescente al otro lado de la línea. Angela era siempre tan profesional que nunca pensé que consideraría salir con un compañero de trabajo.

"Sí, me pidió ir a cenar el próximo fin de semana."

"Pero, ¿él piensa que tú eres yo?" aclaré.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" gritó.

"¿Te llamó Bella en algún momento?" pregunté, recordando que ella había dicho que él le había llamado hermosa, justo como me lo llamó a mí por teléfono cuando le di mi nombre.

"Bueno, no. Pero hizo comentarios como que era mi ordenador. Oh, y por cierto, tienes que actualizar tu antivirus más a menudo. Me instruyó durante unos diez minutos sobre actualizarlo y que si yo… quiero decir, tú, lo hubieras hecho, tu ordenador no se habría estropeado. Pero, de cualquier manera, además de eso, él solo me llamó hermosa."

"Estás bien, Angela," le aseguré.

"Tengo que decirle que no soy tú," discutió, no entendiendo a qué me refería.

"No, no tienes que hacerlo, fue un malentendido. Me aseguraré de ir al servicio técnico el lunes y agradecerle por reparar mi ordenador y luego él sumará dos y dos. Es solo un malentendido. Probablemente se sentirá tonto por haber asumido cosas sin preguntar, pero de esta forma puede salir bien parado." Habría sido mucho peor si tuviéramos que volver a presentarnos.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si en su lugar quiere salir contigo?"

"Pssh, lo dudo mucho. ¿Te has mirado últimamente al espejo? Además, no voy a salir con nadie durante un tiempo." Sentí la picadura de mis palabras, pero no creo que fuera apropiado venirme abajo y empezar a llorar en el trabajo.

"Lo siento, Bella, no creía –"

"Nada de disculpas, por favor. Estoy bien," dije y luego cambié inmediatamente de tema. "Así que, no te preocupes por Ben. Me aseguraré de que todo quede arreglado el lunes."

"Muchas gracias. Te debo una por esto."

"Cuando quieras y sí, sí lo haces," bromeé con una pequeña risa. Colgué y me puse a trabajar, poniéndome al día con todo el papeleo que tenía que terminar y el artículo para el Underwater Times que tenía que enviar el lunes. La atención que había recibido el tiburón blanco había sido añadida a mi trabajo. Había muchas revistas científicas que querían artículos sobre su progreso y los pasos que habíamos dado para mantenerla saludable, luego estaban los incontables reporteros de televisión y de noticias que todo lo que querían era tener sus propias exclusivas. Me sentía más como la relaciones públicas del Acuario más que la bióloga.

Tras bastantes horas, me senté hacia atrás en mi silla y decidí tomarme un descanso. Mis pensamientos fueron inmediatamente a Edward. Todavía estaba molesta por su arrogancia cuando vino a recoger a Tony ayer, pero sabía dentro de mí que todo fue solo para irritar a Jake. ¿Realmente podía culparle?

Probablemente yo habría hecho algo similar si su ex-mujer me hubiera provocado. Pero, Edward no tenía una ex-mujer. Él tenía una esposa. Una hermosa, maravillosa y perfecta esposa que murió trágicamente. Sentí una punzada de celos y me sentí mal inmediatamente. Todo el tiempo que habíamos estado saliendo, nunca sentí los celos que actualmente estaba sintiendo por una mujer que no iba a volver. Pero sabía que su corazón estaba con ella. Él la amaba tanto que paró de vivir. Yo quería ese tipo de amor de él y nunca lo obtendría.

_¡Para, Bella! No puedes vivir con los 'y si'._

Los pensamientos de Tanya estimularon más mi curiosidad. Edward me dijo que ella había muerto en un accidente de tráfico por un conductor borracho, pero en realidad nunca me dio detalles. No sé que me hizo hacerlo, curiosidad morbosa o solo querer entender mejor por lo que él había pasado. Abrí Google y tecleé Edward Cullen, Carmel CA.

Justo ahí en mi pantalla había una imagen del hombre que amaba. Tenía puesto una bata blanca de laboratorio con un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello, su pelo estaba despeinado de forma sexy como era normal. Suspiré fuertemente y sentí esa familiar quemazón detrás de mis ojos. Escaneé la página, alejando mis ojos de la dolorosa imagen. Más o menos a mitad de la primera página, estaba el obituario de Tanya. Lo leí por encima, ponía la típica información de fecha de nacimiento, muerte, matrimonio y familia superviviente. Ponía sus logros, decía que se había graduado en Stanford con una Lincenciatura en Historia del Arte antes de que comenzara su familia. Era una ávida coleccionista y había estado en la junta directiva de muchas organizaciones de caridad. Al final de la página, se pedía que se enviaran donaciones a Madres Contra la Conducción Bajo los Efectos del Alcohol.

Fui a la página anterior y miré la información sobre los diferentes logros de Edward. Iba a mirar una página más y luego, si no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, empezaría otra búsqueda, cuando de repente algo me llamó la atención. Debatí conmigo misma incluso aunque quería saber esta información, pero luego decidí que no podía hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía y que tal vez respondería algunas preguntas.

No estaba preparada para la avalancha de emociones que sentí cuando abrí la página web. El Monterey Herald había informado sobre el accidente. Justo en la parte de arriba del artículo había una foto de un coche negro destrozado. Todo el lado del pasajero estaba demolido, con un gran agujero en el parabrisas. Lo que era bastante surrealista era que el coche estaba literalmente tambaleándose en el borde de un acantilado, se veía el océano al fondo. Solo unas pulgadas más y Anthony y Elizabeth habrían enterrado a sus dos padres. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

La fecha del accidente era exactamente tres años antes de la fecha en la que me había mudado a la zona. Sabía eso, pero el simple recordatorio envió una sacudida a través de mi cuerpo. Leí el artículo.

_Una mujer de Carmel fue matada la noche del viernes cuando el coche en el que iba fue golpeado por un conductor borracho._

_La Patrulla de la Autopista de California dice que Tanya Cullen fue matada en la Autopista de la Costa Pacífica después de que el coche que su marido iba conduciendo fuera echo a un lado por un conductor borracho. Fue llevada en helicóptero al Community Hospital donde ella murió por sus heridas._

_El conductor, Matthew Green de 21 años de Big Sur, fue arrestado y culpado de homicidio sin premeditación después de que saliera ileso con cortes y heridas menores._

"_Lo irónico es que si él (Green) no hubiera golpeado el coche de los Cullen, habría caído por el terraplén y se habría matado a sí mismo en lugar de a una madre de dos niños pequeños. Él iba demasiado rápido como para haber podido parar," informó el Oficial Martin._

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había estado llorando mientras leía lo que había pasado. No solo Edward había perdido a su esposa, sino que también hubo un juicio y tuvo que lidiar con sus hijos. Volví a Google y tecleé Matthew Green, Big Sur, CA. En la página principal había un artículo del Herald, tres meses después.

_Matthew Green de Big Sur se declaró culpable de homicidio sin premeditación de tráfico y fue sentenciado a diez años de prisión._

Jadeé. ¿A este hombre solo le cayeron diez años cuando alejó a una madre de sus hijos? Probablemente estaría fuera más pronto, ya que no tenía antecedentes. _¿Cómo puede ser eso justicia?_ Leí por encima los detalles del accidente y sentí mi corazón hundirse.

_La familia de la víctima no tiene comentarios._

¿Cuántas veces había visto un artículo como este en el periódico, y cuantas veces lo había dejado pasar como un accidente desafortunado? Esto eran personas reales, con familias reales y personas que les habían amado. Esto se me hacía tan cercano. Mi corazón se apretó por el pensamiento de que Edward no estuviera en la tierra; que unas pulgadas más y él estaría junto a su esposa en una fría tumba. Cerré el buscador, no queriendo leer nada más. ¿Cómo había soportado Edward esto? Mi mente nadaba en el dolor por el que él tenía que haber pasado. No sé si yo habría podido seguir adelante si hubiera sido él el que hubiera muerto y fuera mi marido. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios y cubrí mi boca con mi mano. Entendí su dolor un poco más mientras estaba sentada en mi escritorio llorando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuatro semanas es mucho tiempo para estar solo cuando estás acostumbrado a tener a alguien siempre contigo. Había oído de Seth una vez a la semana y estaba esperando su llamada semanal antes de ir al trabajo.

Alice había llamado unas cuantas veces pidiéndome que saliera con ella y Jasper, pero siempre declinaba. Me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo cuesta abajo en una espiral depresiva. Me levanté y desayuné, fui al trabajo, me salté la comida, me quedé hasta tarde y luego volví a casa para comer Hot Pockets antes de irme a la cama.

_Odio los Hot Pockets._

En cada parte de mi casa había un recordatorio de Edward. En el pasillo estaba la foto del equipo de Seth con Edward de pie al fondo con su sonrisa torcida. Esa foto fue tomada el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Si entraba en la habitación de Seth, la serpiente que él había ganado para Seth mientras estábamos en Santa Cruz era un duro recordatorio de las ardientes noches que compartimos en el barco. Luego, estaban los delfines que estaban en la estantería en la sala de estar. Ni siquiera podía mirarlos sin que las lágrimas vinieran a mis ojos.

Todos esos recordatorios eran duros, pero fue cuando decidí hacer la limpieza de primavera y encontré el estetoscopio de Edward debajo de la cama, que me vine abajo. Me senté en la cama y lloré durante una hora después de encontrarlo. Los constantes recordatorios me estaban matando. No tenía a Seth para que me distrajera, así que cada momento que no estaba lleno de trabajo, estaba enfocado en Edward, no importaba lo duro que intentara alejar su recuerdo. El teléfono sonando me sacó sobresaltada de mis contemplaciones.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Mamá?" la voz de Seth sonó por el auricular, haciéndome sonreír.

"Hey, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Te echo de menos, mami," dijo Seth en voz baja. Él ya no me llamaba mami nunca, así que supe que pasaba algo.

"Yo también te echo de menos, corazón. Suenas triste, ¿estás bien?" pregunté. Escuché un pequeño gimoteo y todo lo que quise fue sostenerle en mis brazos.

"No, quiero ir a casa," susurró. Me di cuenta de que no quería que le escuchara quien fuera con quien estaba.

"Lo siento, Seth. Te quedan dos semanas más con tu padre," me disculpé. La necesidad de tomar el próximo vuelo fuera de Monterey, apretaba mi corazón. "¿Has ido a pescar con el abuelo?"

"Sí, vamos los fines de semana. Pero papá nunca está en casa. Creí que estaría más en casa, para que pudiéramos hacer cosas juntos." La decepción de Seth era evidente y me pregunté porqué demonios Jake nunca estaba en casa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca está en casa?"

"Está en el trabajo y haciendo cosas del consejo y entonces tengo que quedarme con Leah," se quejó.

"¿Te gusta ella?" Previamente, él había evitado cualquier conversación sobre ella, así que no estaba segura de cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"Está bien, pero cocina cosas graciosas y la casa tiene cosas de chica rosas, y quiere que la llamé mamá."

_Vi rojo._

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al pensar en esa mujer intentando conseguir ese título y llamarle suyo. _Ese título se gana._ Me tomó un momento componerme a mí misma antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

"¿La llamas mamá?"

"No, pero siempre me dice que lo haga," susurró. Me molestaba que pusiera a Seth en una situación incómoda.

"¿Has hablado con tu padre sobre ello?"

"No," dijo en voz baja. "También dijo que jugaríamos al baseball, pero todavía no lo hemos hecho. El Entrenador siempre jugaba al baseball con Tony y conmigo."

"Lo sé, cariño. ¿Puedo hablar con tu padre?" pregunté. Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas con él si este iba a ser nuestro arreglo permanente.

"No, no está aquí. Puedes hablar con Leah si quieres."

"No, está bien," dije, no queriendo hablar con _esa_ mujer. "Seth, sé que es duro estar lejos de casa, pero vas a tener que quedarte otras dos semanas y luego puedes volver a casa."

"¿Por qué?" Como explicarle a un niño sobre el acuerdo de visitas que impone el juzgado.

"Porque tu padre no te ve mucho, así que tienes que pasar tiempo con él. No le verás otra vez hasta Navidad," le recordé.

"Lo sé," cedió. "Simplemente os echo de menos a ti y a Tony y al Entrenador e incluso a Elizabeth."

"Nosotros también te echamos de menos," dije, sabiendo que era cierto para al menos tres de los cuatro. Pude oír un silencioso gimoteo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

"Te quiero mamá. Leah dice que es hora de dejar el teléfono." Mi sangre hirvió de nuevo. _¿Quién demonios era ella para decirle a Seth que era hora de dejar el teléfono?_

"Yo también te quiero, corazón. ¿Puedes por favor poner a Leah al teléfono?"

"Claro. Adiós mamá," susurró antes de que le oyera dar el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Pude oír la aprehensión en su voz. _Bien._

"Solo voy a decir esto una vez. Así que escucha bien," gruñí. "Si no haces que Jake pase más tiempo con su hijo, me aseguraré de que la orden judicial de sus visitas quede limitada a una semana en verano."

"Está trabajando mucho y-" intentó defenderle.

"No me importa si está trabajando o no y tampoco a Seth. Él es el dueño de la maldita tienda y puede sacar tiempo para pasarlo con su hijo," pausé, pensando un momento si de verdad quería decir lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Cuando escuché su suspiro exasperado, me decidí. "¿A no ser que no quiera estar en casa por otras razones?" pregunté prepotentemente. Probablemente esta sería la única vez que hablaría con esta mujer y no iba a contenerme. "O, tal vez ha encontrado a otra persona. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre un hombre que se aleja."

_Oh, eso se ha sentido bien._

Podía sentir su respiración pesada en la otra línea. Al menos tenía algo de compostura para aguantarse la lengua.

"Siguiente, el título de madre está ganado. Tú no has hecho nada para ganártelo, así que deja de pedirlo. Romper una familia de manera que puedas meterte en mi antigua vida no te convierte en la madre de Seth."

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó con voz tensa. Casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus oídos.

"No. Una cosa más. Si vuelves a intentar alejar a mi hijo de mí, incluso si solo es por teléfono, convertiré tu vida en un infierno. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Cristalino," dijo. Colgué de inmediato y marqué el número de la tienda de Jake.

"JB's Garage, habla Embry."

"Embry, soy Bella." Di un suspiro de alivio porque fuera Embry.

"¡Bella, cariño! ¿Qué tal en California?"

"Está bien," dije rápidamente. "Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar. Tengo que ir al trabajo, pero necesito hablar con Jake."

"Está bajo un capó ahora mismo."

"Embry… si me quieres, le pondrás al teléfono ahora mismo." El teléfono sonó de fono.

"Déjame ponerte en espera un segundo," dijo.

"¡No! Embry, debe de ser Leah y tengo que hablar con Jake antes de que lo haga ella," dije rápidamente, antes de que me pusiera en espera.

"No te preocupes. Si es esa bruja, le diré que él está ocupado. Espera." _Amaba a ese chico._

"¿Hola?" la profunda voz de Jake retumbó en la línea.

"Jake, voy a subirme a un avión e ir allí para recoger a Seth," dije en el tono de nada de tonterías que él sabía que no se podía meter con él.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con él las últimas cuatro semanas?" acusé, saltando inmediatamente a la ofensa antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de dar la vuelta a las cosas.

"Bueno, yo tengo que trabajar y él y Leah se están llevando bien. Hacen cosas ju-"

"A él no le importa Leah. ¡Él quiere ver a su padre y tú le has abandonado con una mujer a la que apenas conoce!" grité en el teléfono.

"Ahora, Bella. Leah quiere a Seth y haría cualquier cosa por él," dijo a la defensiva. Gruñí en el teléfono porque había despreciado mi acusación.

"Solo cállate," siseó. "¡Seth me ha llamado llorando esta mañana y quiere volver a casa porque no te ha visto! No le he mandado allí para que se ponga cómodo con tu novia. O coges tiempo libre para pasar con tu hijo, o vuelo hasta allí para buscarle." El único sonido en la línea fue mi fuerte respiración durante varios minutos.

"Veré que puedo hacer," dijo finalmente.

"Te llamaré cuando salga del trabajo," dije y luego le colgué. Estaba tan enfadada que estaba temblando. No había nada peor que escuchar a tu bebé en el teléfono, casi mil millas lejos, queriéndote, y que no haya nada que puedas hacer. Contemplé llamar a Angela y meterme en un vuelo justo en ese momento, pero me pregunté si una brecha en nuestro acuerdo de visitas podría ser usada contra mí para cambiar la custodia. Realmente empezaba a pensar que debería haber incluido todos los detalles en el divorcio para cimentar la custodia, pero en ese momento no pensé que Jake haría esas cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iba veinte minutos tarde al trabajo, pero estaba agradecida de no tener nada urgente que hacer ya que había trabajado demasiado durante las últimas cuatro semanas. Entré en mi oficina y encontré una nota de Angela en mi monitor.

_Bella,_

_no te olvides de la comida de hoy._

_Estaré fuera de la oficina, así que os veré_

_a ti y a Ben en el restarurante._

_Ang_

Había olvidado completamente que había aceptado ir a comer con ellos.

Cuando el malentendido estuvo aclarado, los dos se habían vuelto inseparables fuera del trabajo. Yo era la única a la que Angela que confió que estaban saliendo. A ella le preocupaba que no pareciera profesional si la gente se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con un compañero del trabajo.

Fue obvio cuando me presenté a Ben que estaba un poco impresionado al saber que Angela no era yo. Salió de ello rápidamente e intentó preguntarme casualmente por la otra castaña que estaba en mi oficina. Con cara seria, respondí todas sus preguntas como si no supiera nada de su error.

Después de alimentar a los pingüinos, ayudé en la Touch Pool **(n/t. Es una piscina pequeña en la que los visitantes pueden ver los animales marinos de cerca y tocarlos. Creo que no tiene traducción al español)** ya que teníamos muchas excursiones programadas, luego pasé el resto de la mañana en el laboratorio, viendo material de la tarde anterior. El tiburón blanco había decidido darle otro bocado a uno de sus compañeros de tanque. Se estaba poniendo más agresiva y yo me estaba acercando a mi conclusión de que tendría que ser liberada de vuelta al océano. Los ejecutivos del acuario no iban a estar felices con esa decisión ya que ella traía muchos ingresos. Gracias a Dios, me habían dicho que mi trabajo todavía seguiría aunque ella fuera liberada. Había la esperanza de traer otro tiburón blanco, así que querían a alguien que tuviera experiencia para hacer la transición más fácil.

"Knock, knock," la voz de Alice sonó por mi oficina. Me giré hacia ella y le sonreí.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Quería saber si querías ir a comer hoy."

"En realidad, ya tengo planes para la comida," dije con una mirada de decepción. Realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Alice y no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde que Seth se fue.

"Oh, ¿tal vez la semana que viene entonces?" preguntó.

"Sí, eso sería genial."

"Y, ¿cuándo vuelve Seth a casa? Anthony se muere por verle otra vez."

"Hablé con él esta mañana y él también echa de menos a Tony," dije con una sonrisa triste mientras recordaba nuestra conversación de esta mañana. "Todavía le quedan dos semanas con su padre," refunfuñé. Alice me sonrió amablemente.

"Tú también le echas de menos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Nunca he estado lejos de él más de un fin de semana, así que es bastante difícil."

"Lo siento," ofreció.

"Gracias."

"Hey, Bella, ¿estás lista para ir a comer?" preguntó Ben cuando entró con una gran sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír; él siempre era tan positivo y alegre.

"Sí, déjame coger mis cosas," dije mientras volvía a mirar a Alice. "¿Qué te parece si comemos el próximo viernes?" Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa triste mientras salía por la puerta. _¿Me pregunto que la tiene tan deprimida? Tal vez debería haberla invitado, o haber cancelado con Ben y Angela. No creo haberla visto así, nunca._

Ben y yo fuimos a Cannery Row hasta que él paró en el restaurante de Jasper. No había estado allí desde que fui con Alice a comer. Jasper estaba en el mostrador y me sonrió brillantemente cuando me vio. Dio la vuelta y me dio un gran abrazo.

"Bella, es tan bueno verte," susurró en mi oído y le dio a mi hombro un pequeño apretón.

"Lo mismo digo, Jasper."

"Alice dijo que iba a venir para comer, y dijo que iba a preguntarte si querías venir."

"Ya tenía planes para comer, así que hemos quedado para la semana que viene," le dije. Él miró hacia Ben y le estudió cuidadosamente. Luego miró nervioso a la puerta antes de volver a mí con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuántos para comer?" preguntó.

"Tres, por favor."

Asintió y luego nos llevó a una mesa al lado de la ventana. Angela todavía no había llegado, así que Ben me estaba entreteniendo con historias de algunas cosas interesantes que encontró dentro de un ordenador.

"El niño estaba sacando la pelusa de los cojines del sofá y poniéndola en el ventilador en la parte de atrás. Puso tanto que el ordenador se sobrecalentó," dijo con una risita. Inmediatamente pensé que su historia sonaba como algo que Seth haría. Estaba riendo tan fuerte que no escuché que alguien se había aproximado a nuestra mesa.

"¿Bella?" Mi risa se cortó y mis ojos subieron de golpe a la cara que no había visto en cuatro largas semanas.

_Edward._

* * *

**N/A**

**Este capitulo es una llamada de atención para cualquiera que bebe y se pone detrás de un volante. ¡Mamá Osa dice **_**No bebáis y conduzcáis!**_** Arruina más vidas que solo la nuestra.**

**Solo un recordatorio del Capitulo 33 porque algunos de vosotros estabais un poco perdidos sobre como Alice pudo haberlo malentendido. Esta es la conversación entre Ben y Bella.**

"Bella Black," dije, riendo por su broma. Era obvio que a él le gustaba coquetear y que probablemente lo hacía con cualquier cosa que llevara falda, así que no me lo tomé como una ofensa.

"Bueno, hermosa, tengo algunas otras emergencias que suponen traer a la vida ordenadores antes de poder ir. Luego, una pequeña cosa hiperactiva en el departamento de eventos me necesita para instalar un software alrededor de las dos, así que puedo estar ahí entre las once y la una," ofreció.

**Ben se lo contó a Alice después de pedirle salir a Angela, creyendo que era Bella.**

**¡Alimentad mi adicción y dejad un review, por favor!**

**N/T**

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-Bells, :)


	37. 36 Esperanza

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.

Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente

**Capítulo 36**

**Esperanza**

**Edward Cullen**

Esta semana sin Bella ha sido insoportable. El lado positivo de nuestra separación es que Liz muestra gran mejoría, semana tras semana. Pasamos el tiempo libre juntos, compartiendo recuerdos de su madre, algo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio.

Tras la confesión de Anthony respecto a Bella, descubrí que su falta de interés en Tanya, nacía de su lealtad hacia Bella. Me sorprendía como su situación es tan diferente y a la vez tan similar a los problemas de Liz. La terapia iba por buen camino, incluso iniciamos sesiones familiares con Peter. Quién es otro terapeuta, que nos mostró todo un modelo distinto para poder ayudar mejor a Elizabeth y Anthony.

No solo yo había abierto los ojos a muchas cosas, aparentemente Liz también. Había estado trabajando con Heidi para alcanzar el punto en el que estuviera dispuesta a verme con alguien más. En varias ocasiones había nombrado a Bella, pero nunca habíamos profundizado. Sus preguntas eran en torno a si la había visto o si la invitaría a cenar. Nunca lo hice. Aunque todo parecía indicar que Liz ya estaba lista para que Bella volviese a nuestras vidas, aún faltaba camino por recorrer.

Era claro que quería verme feliz, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba ver más allá de su lealtad irracional hacia su madre. En las sesiones familiares, Anthony habló de su amor por Bella. Al principio Liz reaccionó defendiendo su postura de que Bella estaba intentando tomar el lugar de su madre. El terapeuta le formuló varias preguntas, con las le hizo modificar sus ideas y le dio mucho en qué pensar. Una de estas preguntas era sobre si yo debía seguir solo toda la vida. La expresión en su cara me causó pena. Luchaba con si deseo de mantener viva a su madre y verme feliz a mí. Después de esto, se mostró mucho más abierta a la idea de que yo tuviese a alguien en mi vida. Empezaba a ver cómo las paredes que Elizabeth tenía a su alrededor, empezaban a derrumbarse.

En cuanto a Anthony; él solo necesitaba alguien con quién hablar sobre los cambios en la casa. Su aceptación de Bella había surgido de su deseo por una mamá. No dudaba de su amor por ella, pero ese amor venía de de la necesidad de tener una madre. Había querido decirle en tantísimas ocasiones que haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para que Bella volviese a nuestras vidas, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas cuando yo no sabía, si ella me aceptaría de vuelta.

Alice no había vuelto a comentar nada sobre si Bella seguía viendo al compañero de trabajo. No podía estar seguro si me estaba protegiendo, o si en verdad no sabía. Y yo, no me atrevía a preguntar, pues honestamente, no lo quería saber.

Había hecho unos cambios en mi horario de trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo con mis hijos. Entraba muy temprano por la mañana, así que Alice se encargaba de levantar a los chicos y llevarlos a casa de Emmett, antes de ir a trabajar. A medio día, yo los recogía para hacer alguna actividad en familia, que, por mis horarios no habíamos hecho antes. El trabajo me había ayudado a evadir y olvidar el pasado. Al menos ahora, era capaz de aceptar lo que eso significaba… evasión.

Con la sesión familiar, estábamos asistiendo a terapia, dos veces por semana, y las cosas marchaban muy bien. Como Alice estaba muy ocupada con la planeación de la boda, Liz estaba pasando cada vez más tiempo con Rose y las niñas; le encantaba ese rato de feminidad.

Ya que la temporada de baseball había terminado, dos veces a la semana estaba enseñándole a Anthony a surfear. Era algo que me había estado pidiendo mucho tiempo, y yo extrañaba estar en las olas. En muy poco tiempo había avanzado notablemente, tanto que, muy pronto, él me estaría enseñando a mí.

Acababa de terminar de trabajar cuando sonó mi teléfono, era Alice.

"Hola hermanita," dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola, ¿estás saliendo del trabajo?" preguntó Alice.

"Me estoy subiendo al coche."

"¿Podrías venir a comer con Jasper y conmigo? Hace tiempo que no pasamos el rato juntos, la boda ocupa todo mi tiempo libre," se quejó. Estaba de acuerdo; entre mi horario y todos los preparativos para su boda, apenas la veía unos minutos a la semana.

"Sí claro, me parece buena idea. ¿Quieres que pase por ti al trabajo?"

"¡No!", dijo demasiado rápido. "Tengo varias cosas que hacer antes. Mejor nos vemos en Paradiso. Yo puedo caminar, son solo un par de calles y el tráfico está terrible." Me sentí a decepcionado de que no quisiera que fuera por ella. Mi oportunidad de ver a Bella era mayor si entraba a buscarla.

"Si estás segura," le dije, dándole la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

"Estoy segura. Llamaré a Rose para decirle que irás por los chicos un poco más tarde. Te veré en media hora más o menos."

Al colgar, pensé que su comportamiento tan raro me dejó confundido. Había estado actuando de forma extraña, yo pensaba que era por la boda, pero su desplante telefónico me hizo pensar que podría tratarse de algo más. Si Jasper había hecho algo que la lastimó, lo mataría.

Llegué diez minutos antes de la cita, y me encontré a Jasper de pie en la entrada del restaurante. Me saludó con una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos; lo que aumentó mis sospechas de que algo estaba pasando.

"¿Qué pasa Jasper?" le pregunté, yendo directo al grano.

"¿Por qué crees que algo está pasando?" me respondió mientras miraba nervioso alrededor.

"Porque estás actuando en forma extraña y siento que no quieres que esté aquí. ¿Está todo bien con Alice?" Su risa nerviosa no me tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

"Todo está bien con Alice. Estaba pensando que sería buena idea que comiéramos en otro lado. Necesito darme un descanso de este sitio."

"¿Todo va bien con el restaurante?" le pregunté más tranquilo, al pensar que era algo relacionado al trabajo.

"Sí, todo va de maravilla. Lo que pasa…" Ambos escuchamos, proveniente del comedor, una risa que me paró el corazón por un instante. Jasper empezó a tartamudear ligeramente. "La verdad creo que, bueno, preferiría poder descansar mi mente del trabajo, y la verdad no lo puedo hacer si estoy sentado en medio de-" Con un movimiento de la mano, lo interrumpí, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Cerró la boca de golpe, mientras yo me esforzaba para escuchar mejor.

Pensé que estaría alucinando, que había imaginado oír su melodiosa risa, cuando la volví a escuchar. Moví a Jasper para pasar, pero el de inmediato tomó mi brazo.

"Edward, no vayas a hacer el ridículo," me advirtió Jasper. La verdad, no me importaba. Tenía que volverla a ver. Habían pasado cuatro semanas. Me solté y caminé hacia el comedor. Fue fácil dar con ella, su pelo castaño caía sobre su espalda. Sentí que se me paraba la respiración cuando la vi sentada con otro hombre. _Ha de ser el técnico._

Me detuve a observar por un momento. El hombre con el que estaba, sonreía, y él le contaba algo que provocaba que le temblaran los hombros divertida. Esto era mucho peor que verla con Jake. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que ella odiaba a Jake por lo que le había hecho. Nunca volvería con él, pero esto… esto era diferente. _¿Y si realmente le gustara este tipo? ¿Qué pasaría si ya había seguido con su vida, y todo por que yo la dejé ir?_ Mi enojo conmigo mismo aumentó cuando vi moverse al tipo que debía ser yo. Solo pensaba en una cosa cuando vi que se había acercado para dar una palmadita a su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

_Mía._

Caminé rápidamente hacia su mesa, su acompañante me miró sorprendido. Le fruncí el ceño a él antes de voltear a ver a mí ángel, reía con tanta fuerza que no me había escuchado.

"¿Bella?" dije en casi un gruñido. Su acompañante alzó la ceja al mirarme, pero preferí ignorarlo. Bella dejó de reír y de inmediato fijó sus ojos en mi cara. Se veía sorprendida y sentí una ola de posesividad recorrerme.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" miré a su acompañante, ¿en privado?"

"Oh...mmh…Edward, él es Ben," me presentó. Mis ojos estaban fijos en ella, no quería poner atención a la plaga sentada frente a ella. Al no responder me miró duramente. Estaba demasiado molesto como para que me importara. Al no responderle, me miró con dureza y a su acompañante con pena. Me acerqué para tomar su mano y levantarla de su silla. Dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, mientras la jalaba en dirección al pasillo de los baños.

"¿Que estás haciendo Edward?" dijo. Seguí jalándola tras de mí, no quería decir nada hasta que estuviese seguro de que su cita no podía oírnos. Sus intentos por que la soltara no mostraban toda su fuerza, pero no la solté. Cuando llegamos al pasillo desierto, giré, haciendo que se tropezara contra la pared.

"¿Quién es Ben?" pregunté. Me miró fijamente por un instante, antes de que su rostro mostrara comprensión, y de inmediato me miró seria.

"Un amigo, ¿por qué?" preguntó. Me di cuenta que estaba a un paso de meterme en problemas, pero no me importó.

"¿Solo un amigo?" le dije.

"¿Qué importancia tiene?"

"Solo responde Bella," gruñí.

"No, no lo haré. No es asunto tuyo, y no estoy de acuerdo en que me pa-" No lo pude evitar, la besé.

Mis labios chocaron con los suyos mientras la empujaba con mi cuerpo contra la pared. Todo en mí me gritaba que la hiciera mía. Que le dijera al mundo que era mía y de nadie más. Mis manos se posaron en su pelo y gemí con fuerza cuando me respondió el beso. Su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios, luchando por el control._ No la dejaré irse otra vez._

Las semanas de nuestra separación, solo habían conseguido aumentar mi deseo por esta mujer. Sentí que empezaba a jalar mi pelo, pero no podía separarme, me acerqué aún más. Una parte de mi cerebro había empezado a sonar las campanas de alerta. Sabía que tenía que detenerme, pero tenerla entre mis brazos me hacía sentir tan bien.

La escuché gemir y me separé. Nuestras frentes estaban una contra la otra mientras intentábamos respirar. Mis acciones pesaban en mí, lo mismo que una tonelada de ladrillo. Esta no era la forma en la que había querido hacerlo. Gemí antes de soltarla y pasar las manos por mi pelo.

"¿Edward?" su voz sonaba confundida casi dolorosa.

"Lo siento, Bella. No debí… Siento haber interrumpido tu cita," dije rápidamente antes de dar la vuelta e irme. Pasé junto a su mesa, pero no pude mirar al hombre que en este momento ocupaba el lugar que yo tanto deseaba. Al llegar a la entrada, vi que Alice y Jasper me miraban. Alice me sonrió con pena, pero ahora no podía enfrentar su lástima. Moví la cabeza y salí. Abrí la puerta con tal fuerza, que casi tropiezo con una mujer baja con pelo castaño. Me disculpé y corrí hasta mi coche.

Una vez dentro del santuario que es mi Volvo, dejé que la rabia saliera. _¿Qué demonios fue eso? Perdí el control en el instante en el que la vi. Nunca había sentido ese impulso de posesión por nada ni nadie. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Acaso acabo de arruinarlo todo? Mi plan perfecto se fue al traste por un instante de celos irracionales._ Recargué la cabeza contra el volante y encendí el auto. Pero, me besó. Me llenó un golpe de emoción.

_Ella me besó_.

No pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, el resto de la tarde. Sabía que había sido todo un bruto y que probablemente empeoré las cosas; pero el hecho de que reaccionó me tenía muy satisfecho. Aún cuando fue ella la que terminó lo nuestro, ahora sabía, que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. No pude dejar de sentir algo que desde la separación creí perdido, esperanza.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Anthony sonriendo. "¿En qué estás pensando que te ha tenido sonriente todo el día?"

"Bella," le respondí honestamente. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"A mí también me hace sonreír," murmuró.

"¡Edward!" La voz de Alice resonó por toda la casa, haciéndome encoger los hombros. Se oía molesta. Bajé la mirada hacia Anthony que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, conocía el tono de voz de su tía.

"Creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto por un rato," le dije a Anthony. El asintió mirándome preocupado.

"No le dejes ver que tienes miedo," murmuró. Me reí mientras le señalaba la escalera y me preguntaba donde habría escuchado él esa frase.

"¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Alice dijo mientras se acercaba. Tenía las manos puestas en la cadera y su pie golpeaba impaciente el piso.

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunté fingiendo inocencia. Sabía que estaba hablando de Bella, pero no me podía sentir mal por la forma en la se desenvolvieron las cosas.

"No te hagas el listo conmigo. ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?" preguntó.

"¿A Bella?"

"¡Sí, carajo! Se marchó inmediatamente después que tú, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas," dijo. La alegría que había sentido por el beso, inmediatamente se transformó en preocupación.

"¿Estaba llorando?" quise aclarar.

"Sí," soltó molesta. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Este… la...la besé," admití.

"¿Que qué?" Alice giró la cabeza sorprendida. "No le hablas en un mes, y luego apenas la ves, vas y la besas. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?"

"No lo se. Estaba ahí en su cita y yo-"

"Espera, ¿que?" Alice preguntó mientras sus ojos me decían que lo había entendido.

"Estaba con un tipo y yo solo quería hablar con ella, pero se enojó conmigo, y acabé besándola," dije con un suspiro. Los hombros de Alice empezaron a temblar al mismo tiempo que se cubrió la boca con la mano. De su boca empezaron a escapar pequeñas risas que se fueron convirtiendo en carcajadas. La miré confundido, esperando que me explicara, qué le estaba pasando.

"¡Estabas celoso!", dijo riendo mientras intentaba respirar. Giré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí, lo acepto, ahora dime ¿que demonios te resulta tan chistoso?"

"No estaba en una cita. Ben está saliendo con Angela. La estaban esperando para comer." Alice me miró sonriendo mientras mi mente procesaba lo que me acaba de decir.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste. Bella no está saliendo con Ben," Alice dijo nuevamente.

"Pero tu habías dicho…"

"No sabía," me interrumpió. "Angela me lo explicó todo después de que Bella se fue. Ben pensó que Angela era Bella cuando la invitó a salir."

Me sentí muy tranquilo. No estaba saliendo con nadie. Luego, gemí. Por primera vez, desde que salí del restaurante, pude ver la reacción de Bella. No solo su reacción al beso, pero a todo nuestro encuentro. Bella saltó a la defensiva cuando le pregunté sobre Ben. Ella sabía que yo pensaba que Ben era su cita, pero no intentó aclararlo. Se mantuvo firme. En ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho sobre la conducta controlador de Jake. ¡Coño! Actué como todo un cavernícola.

"¿Te dijo Bella algo?" pregunté. Alice dijo que no con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No, se fue unos minutos después que tú, y no volvió al trabajo."

"Carajo," murmuré. Tenía que sentirse muy mal para no ir a trabajar.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Alice.

"No lo se."

"Ya estoy cansada de todo esto. Ahora mismo llevas tu trasero al coche y la vas a ver. Está muy sola. Seth la llamó hoy en la mañana y la dejó muy intranquila," dijo intentándome convencer para que la fuera a ver. Mi corazón se retorció adolorido, pensando en Bella, sola. Al menos yo tenía a mis hijos y a Alice para sobrellevar la monotonía del día a día. Pero no lo podía hacer. Era un cobarde.

"No puedo, Alice," susurré.

"A veces eres tan estúpido," soltó. "Liz está mejor. El otro día me dijo que le gustaría que Bella estuviese aquí, y Anthony tiene el corazón destrozado sin Bella. Esto ya no solo te está afectando a ti."

"Lo se. Estaba pensando que cuando vuelva Seth, quizá podríamos hacer algo todos juntos." Alice giró los ojos ante mis comentarios.

"Faltan dos semanas todavía. Al menos llámala," suplicó.

"Eso sí lo puedo hacer," respondí. La actitud de Alice cambió de inmediato. Ya estaba saltando.

"Necesitas disculparte por ser un cretino, y luego decirle que la amas y luego-" le tapé la boca con mi mano, para detener a la hadita entrometida, antes de que perdiera el control.

"Me voy a disculpar. En cuanto al resto, no voy a hacer nada, hasta que crea que Liz está lista para aceptar a Bella de nuevo en nuestras vidas. No quiero forzar las cosas y que todo vuelva a estar como antes. Bella se merece mucho más," dije en voz baja, mientras soltaba a Alice. Ella sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por algo se empieza. Ahora manos a la obra," dijo empujándome hacia mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama y contemplé mi teléfono. Antes de que me arrepintiera, marqué su número.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Bella?" dije nervioso y orgulloso de que no me tembló la voz.

"¿Edward?"

"Si, soy yo," susurré apenado. A través de la línea solo había silencio.

"Llamaba para disculparme por mi comportamiento en el restaurante," solté.

"Ya te habías disculpado," murmuró, y creí escuchar un pequeño llanto.

"Bella, nunca será suficiente. Lo siento tanto. No podía soportar…" me detuve. ¿Realmente iba a admitir que los celos me hicieron perder el sentido común?

"¿No podías soportar que?" preguntó. Gemí por dentro, no había forma de evadir su pregunta.

"No podía soportar la idea de verte con alguien más," admití. "Lo siento. No tengo ningún derecho a-"

"No era una cita," dijo Bella.

"Si," susurré. "Lo comprendí cuando Alice, al llegar a la casa, me lo explicó."

"Ben es solo un amigo. Está saliendo con Angela. No estábamos en una cita," dijo en voz baja. De nuevo, silencio, no sabía qué decir.

"¿Has sabido algo de Seth?", le pregunté, cambiando el tema, esperando que confiara en mí, si es que no se sentía bien. Escuché un largo suspiro, y esperé pacientemente a que decidiera si quería hablar conmigo.

"Si, me llamó esta mañana," susurró.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"No, no está," dijo casi sarcástica. "Odia estar ahí. Mamita querida está intentando adueñarse de mi vieja vida, Jake no está nunca en casa, y Seth nos extraña a mí, a ti y a Tony. Todo está de maravilla." Aunque estaba molesta, no pude evitar sonreír a su respuesta.

"Pensé que mamá osa estaba invernando," bromeé. Se rió ligeramente y la tensión empezó a desaparecer.

"Lo siento. Estoy tan molesta por que acabo de hablar con Jake. Por fin se va a dar tiempo para estar con Seth. Solo ha perdido cuatro semanas," dijo molesta. Estaba a punto de de volar allá y traer a Seth de vuelta a casa antes de tiempo. Respiró profundo y pude escuchar como le temblaba la voz, a causa de todas las emociones que sentía. Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil para ella; pero escucharla, a punto de derrumbarse, era demasiado. Debería haber estado a su lado.

"¿Bella quieres venir un rato?" le pregunté esperanzado en que dijese que sí. Otra vez, silencio a través de la linea, incluso hubo un momento en el que pensé que diría que sí.

"No creo que sea una buena idea," dijo por fin, pero creí escuchar un tono de pena en su voz.

"Prometo portarme bien," bromeé. Intentó contener la risa y yo sonreí.

"No se si quiero que te portes bien." Me quedé sin aire. Estaba coqueteando conmigo. La idea me estaba haciendo correr hacia terrenos peligrosos.

"Bella," murmuré. "Se que es mucho pedir, pero… este, lo que quiero decir es, podrías, quizá tú…" suspiré frustrado.

"Por favor, Edward, dilo ya," susurró. No podía decírselo todo por teléfono, así que tomé valor para pedirle lo único que esperaba me concedería.

"¿Podrías esperar? ¿Esperarme a mí?" susurré. "Solo un poco. Liz está mucho mejor, y pues… Yo pensé que quizá, podríamos tener una cita, o algo así," dije rápidamente. Contuve la respiración esperando que dijese algo.

"No se que decir," respondió en voz baja. "No quiero que vayas a forzar las cosas con Elizabeth."

"No planeo hacerlo, es solo que pensé que quizá…" mi voz fue apagándose. Bella suspiró profundamente.

"La verdad, no tengo ganas de salir por ahora," dijo. No sabía que sentir ante esto. _¿Se refería a alguien mas? ¿Me incluía a mí también?_

"Oh", fue lo único que pude decir. Nuestra conversación nuevamente fue interrumpida por un incómodo silencio. "Bien, creo que debo colgar. Si quieres hablar, o necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿sí?"

"Claro," susurró. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería dar por terminada la conversación.

"Buenas noches, amor" susurré. Se quedó callada un momento y me pregunté si me habría pasado de la raya otra vez, hasta que escuché su suave voz.

"Buenas noches, Edward."

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé acostado en la cama, pensando en nuestra conversación. En silencio, agradecía la tenacidad de Alice. Habría dejado las cosas sin aclarar; evadiendo nuevamente, las conversaciones difíciles. Ahora, había esperanza. Esperanza de que las cosas se arreglasen. Esperanza de que Bella fuese mía otra vez.

_Lo único que tenía, era esperanza._

**En caso de que haya alguna confusión. Alice invitó a Edward ANTES de hablar con Bella, sin imaginar que tendría planes. ¡Así que no ataquen a la hadita!**

**Algunas personas preguntaron porqué Alice no ha estado cerca de Bella. Están asumiendo dos cosas, una, que están tan unidas como en Eclipse, y no es así. No estoy diciendo que no son amigas, pero su relación es muy diferente a lo que sería en la escuela. La otra es que ustedes piensan que no lo ha intentado, quizá Bella no lo ha permitido. **

**Ahora, alimenten mi adicción por favor y envíen su review.**


	38. 37 Fiesta de las linternas

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo treinta y siete – Fiesta de las linternas

**Bella Swan-Black**

Finalmente Seth volvía a casa y yo no podía estar más feliz. Toda la semana había estado revoloteando por su habitación, limpiando sus sábanas, colocando sus juguetes e incluso me encontré a mí misma echando de menos sus mascotas. Creo que Buddy estaba mucho más entusiasmado que yo por la inminente llegada de Seth. Siempre me impresionaba como él podía sentir lo que estaba pasando. Mi entusiasmo encendió sus sentidos de mascota y le puso incluso más hiperactivo de lo que era normalmente.

Jake se había tomado vacaciones y había pasado las dos semanas que le quedaban con Seth. La siguiente vez que Seth me llamó era un niño completamente diferente. Se lo estaba pasando genial con su padre y en realidad preguntó si podía quedarse más tiempo. Gracias a Dios, Jake había comprado billetes que no podían devolverse, no creo que pudiera haber soportado estar lejos de él más tiempo. Una parte de mí estaba feliz porque él estuviera disfrutando su tiempo en Washington, mientras que otra parte de mí estaba triste porque él no me estuviera echando tanto de menos como yo a él.

Tenía cuatro horas más antes de que tuviera que ir a recoger a Seth del aeropuerto. Él me aseguró una y otra vez que era un chico grande y que podía volar él solo. Era un vuelo directo de Seattle a Monterey, así que acepté, pero aún así estaba extremadamente nerviosa. La aerolínea le permitía a Jake estar con él hasta que subiera al avión, así que sólo estaría solo lo que durara el vuelo. También le pondrían una pequeña etiqueta en señal de que era un menor viajando solo y los auxiliares de vuelo se ocuparían de cualquier necesidad que tuviera. Eso me dio algo de consuelo, pero no estaría completamente aliviada hasta que viera su dulce carita.

Cuando pasé por el restaurante de Jasper de camino al trabajo, me acordé del día hace dos semanas cuando Edward me besó. Estaba confundida por su comportamiento agresivo cuando me arrastró hacia los baños, luego demandó saber quien era Ben. En ese momento, estaba furiosa porque él fuera tan rudo. Sus acciones hacia Jake y luego hacia Ben mostraban un lado de él que no había visto antes. Pero luego me besó y me olvidé completamente de sus pasadas transgresiones. Le quería. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente y caí en su familiar abrazo.

Todavía podía sentir sus labios en los míos. Su sabor, su olor, todo me recordaba la pasión que una vez habíamos compartido. Cuando él se alejó, disculpándose, y luego me dejó sola, fue otro recordatorio de cómo se sintió perderle. Mis lágrimas cayeron con fuerza y rápido y me tomó todo lo que tenía el llegar a mi coche antes de que quedara como una tonta.

Angela fue compresiva y fichó por mí en el trabajo para que pudiera tomarme el resto del día libre. Pasé el resto de la tarde ponderando como iba a superar lo de Edward. A medio camino de mi proceso pensativo, recordé a Alice. Ella me había pedido ir a comer, pero estaba con Edward en el restaurante. Me di cuenta entonces de que ella estaba intentando juntarnos o, al menos, reanudar nuestra amistad. La quería y la odiaba por ello. Había pequeñas cosas que ella decía o hacía desde nuestra ruptura, y que ahora lo reconocía como un intento de reunirnos, pero mi auto-impuesto aislamiento siempre evitaba que ella consiguiera algo.

_Y entonces él llamó._

Hubo algunos momentos incómodos, pero en su mayoría fue una conversación cómoda. No pude evitar flirtear con él. Me regañé a mí misma en el segundo en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero no podía molestarme por ello. Él quería que esperara por él. Yo quería, mucho, decirle que no podía verme a mí misma con alguien que no fuera él, pero en su lugar contesté vagamente. Él todavía tenía que enfocarse al cien por cien en Liz y Tony y, hasta que Liz estuviera lista para aceptar a otra persona en su familia, entonces no había punto en hacernos daño a mí y a Seth.

_Seth_

Estaba haciendo un baile feliz en mi cabeza mientras aparcaba el coche y entraba corriendo en el acuario. Pronto, mi bebé estaría en casa. Recuerdo haber pensado cuando Jake y yo hicimos el acuerdo de visitas, que tendría algo de tiempo para mí misma, tal vez me buscaría un hobby. Que poco sabía lo duro que sería.

Me eché en mi silla de oficina y me puse a trabajar. Había echo tantas horas extras que dirección estaba más que feliz de darme tiempo libre. Me iría en un par de horas para recoger a Seth y luego no tenía que volver al trabajo durante una semana. Estaba muy metida en mi papeleo semanal cuando escuché un golpe en mi puerta. Alice asomó la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa y yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que entrara. Sorprendentemente, Liz entró detrás de ella.

"Hola Alice, Liz," saludé con una sonrisa. "¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?"

"Liz ha venido para hacer la ruta de la mañana con Angela," respondió Alice. Las rutas de la mañana eran un programa donde cualquiera podía venir y ver como funcionaba el acuario. Angela y yo nos turnábamos para hacer el tour, junto a otros muchos biólogos y voluntarios.

"Eso debería ser divertido. Angela tiene una divertida forma de alimentar a los pingüinos y estoy segura de que te encantará," dije, sonriéndole a Liz. Ella bajó la vista a sus pies y asintió. No estaba segura de si estaba siendo tímida o si no quería estar allí.

"En realidad, yo tengo que ponerme al día con algunos papeles y Angela no empezará en otra media hora. Pero, Liz ha estado preguntando por el tiburón blanco y yo pensé '¿quién mejor para enseñárselo que tú?'" dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

"Claro, me encantaría darte las primicias sobre ella," dije, sonriéndole a Liz. Elizabeth finalmente me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y me di cuenta de que ella solo estaba siendo tímida. Alice le dio a Liz un pequeño abrazo mientras salía saltando de mi oficina, dejándonos a las dos solas.

"Entonces, ¿tienes preguntas específicas sobre ella?" pregunté.

"En realidad no," Liz bajó la vista a sus zapatos otra vez. "Tal vez puedas contarme lo que quieras." Reí y ella me miró con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

"Eso podría llevar un tiempo, porque me encanta hablar de ella," dije. Cogí su mano y la llevé a la sala de observaciones dónde la veíamos nadar. Luego, le hablé a Liz sobre sus hábitos alimenticios y que tipo de entorno prefería. Hablamos sobre lo duro que fue la transición a la cautividad y algunos problemas que estábamos teniendo con ella. También hablamos sobre su inminente liberación.

"¿Significa eso que no tendrás trabajo una vez que le dejen ir?" preguntó Liz. Creí ver una pizca de tristeza en su pregunta, pero no era capaz de entender porqué.

"No, en realidad, esperamos conseguir otro tiburón blanco, así que querían a alguien con experiencia. Tendré trabajo aquí mientras existan los tiburones blancos," dije con una sonrisa. Elizabeth me dio una sonrisa cálida y, aunque sabía que era igual que su madre, vi a Edward en su sonrisa. _Esto era genuino. Ella no estaba fingiendo ser agradable. Ella realmente quería estar aquí._ La realización casi me hizo caerme de espaldas.

"Me alegro," susurró. Yo sonreí y le di a su brazo un pequeño apretón para dejarle saber que apreciaba su comentario. "¿Bella?"

"Sí, Liz."

"Quiero decir que lo siento," susurró, volviendo a bajar la vista. Ella se veía tan desolada que quise envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y decirle que lo entendía. "No debería haber sido tan mala contigo. Papi me dijo que tú solo querías ser mi amiga, pero yo no le escuchaba." Vi una pequeña lágrima caer por su mejilla antes de que la limpiara rápidamente. Levantó la cabeza y me miró suplicante. "Realmente no quería decir todas esas cosas que dije." Sentí las lágrimas empezar a acumularse en mis ojos.

_Esto es lo que había estado esperando oír._

Me arrodillé frente a ella. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos, una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla mientras extendía mis brazos hacia ella. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos, un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y la sostuve mientras lloraba. Mi mente dio vueltas mientras pensaba en lo lejos que ella había llegado. Por primera vez en los últimos dos meses, me sentí segura de que la decisión que había hecho de marcharme era la correcta. La sostuve hasta que ella se alejó y me miró a los ojos.

"Ahora tienes que hablar con papi. Te echa de menos," dijo con tono determinado. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? Tenía una idea de lo que Edward quería por la pregunta que me hizo por teléfono, pidiéndome que esperara por él, pero, ¿realmente estaba Liz lista para tenernos a mí y a Seth de vuelta en su vida?

"Hablo con tu padre todo el tiempo," dije, esperando que mi respuesta la apaciguara. Ella asintió con una mirada arrepentida en los ojos.

"Tony también te echa de menos… y… también yo," admitió en un susurro. Intenté no sentir rencor hacia Liz, porque reconocía que sus sentimientos hacia mí habían sido naturales. Eran producto del entorno y las circunstancias. Sin embargo, tampoco intenté acercarme a ella nunca, probablemente por miedo a hacer las cosas peor. Pero ahora, ahora he sentido esa necesidad de protegerla que sentía por Seth y Anthony. Podía ver más claramente que ella solo era una pequeña niña, sufriendo por su madre y perdida a la hora de lidiar con sus sentimientos. Aquí estaba ella, completamente arrepentida por la forma en que me había tratado y yo me di cuenta de que la quería tanto como quería a Anthony. Quería llorar de felicidad por su admisión y por su aceptación hacia mí. La tomé en mis brazos de nuevo y la abracé. Ella envolvió sus manos en mi cuello y se colgó a mí también.

Oí una pequeña tos y levanté la vista para ver a Alice con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Angela está a punto de empezar las rondas de las mañanas. ¿Estás lista?" Liz asintió contra mi pecho antes de alejarse y mirarme. Yo mi incliné hasta que mis labios estuvieron al lado de su oído.

"Gracias. Has sido muy valiente al disculparte y yo lo aprecio mucho," susurré para que solo Liz pudiera oírme. Ella asintió y luego se giró para besar mi mejilla antes de ir hasta Alice y coger su mano.

"¿Te veremos luego, Bella?" preguntó Liz mientras se giraba para mirarme una última vez antes de marcharse. Yo asentí y miré a Alice.

"Voy a ir a recoger a Seth en una hora más o menos y quería llevarle al parque. ¿Os gustaría ir a ti y a Liz?"

"En realidad, después de irnos de aquí, iba a ir a recoger a Tony de la casa de Emmett, así que, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos allí?"

"A Seth le encantará eso."

Seguí a Elizabeth y a Alice hasta el pasillo y hacia mi oficina. No podía creer los cambios de Elizabeth. Cuando Edward dijo que ella estaba mejor, no esperaba que ella hubiera progresado tanto. Mostró una gran cantidad de coraje al disculparse, pero lo que me golpeó con fuerza fue la sinceridad detrás de la disculpa. Realmente sentía lo que decía. No fue una de esas disculpas forzadas que se consiguen cuando pones a dos niños juntos y les dices que arreglen las cosas. Esto era de corazón y completamente honesto. Mi única preocupación era si se sentiría de la misma manera si Edward y yo volvíamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tuve que decirme a mí misma una y otra vez que ir demasiado deprisa al aeropuerto no iba a hacer que el vuelo de Seth aterrizara antes. Había llamado a la aerolínea dos veces para asegurarme de que su vuelo no iba a llegar antes, porque quería estar allí cuando Seth bajara del avión.

Cuando le vi bajar del avión y cruzar la pista, me sentí completa de nuevo. Sabía que le había echado de menos terriblemente, pero cuando el dolor en mi pecho se pasó, me di cuenta de que estaba mucho peor de lo que había pensado. La próxima vez que se fuera sería mucho más duro. Él no me había visto todavía mientras se ajustaba su mochila y caminaba hacia la terminal. Maldije la división de cristal detrás de la que tenía que estar que me separaba de mi bebé. Tan pronto como él entró por la puerta, le levanté en mis brazos. Él gritó sorprendido mientras yo llenaba su cara de besos, ganándome una risa de él.

"¡Te he echado mucho de menos!" dije entre besos. Esperaba que él me alejara en cualquier momento, pero en su lugar, se colgó de mi cuello y besó mi mejilla.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, mamá," susurró. Le apreté contra mí una vez más antes de bajarle para que pudiéramos recuperar sus bolsas. Él saltó todo el camino hasta el coche cuando le dije que íbamos al parque y que Tony y Liz iban a encontrarse con nosotros allí. Él habló todo el camino hasta el parque, diciéndome lo mucho que se había divertido con su padre y Charlie. No habló de Leah y mi curiosidad me estaba matando. Sin embargo, si él no la mencionaba, yo tampoco lo haría.

Cuando llegamos al parque, miré a mi alrededor y no vi el coche de Alice, así que entré y Seth fue inmediatamente al árbol. Subió tan alto como pudo para poder ver el aparcamiento hasta que llegó Tony. Encontré un buen lugar debajo de un árbol y le vi mientras esperaba por su amigo. Supe cuando Tony llegó, porque Seth saltó de su percha, casi dándome un ataque al corazón en el proceso, y luego corrió a la entrada del parque. Vi como Tony placaba a Seth en una rápida carrera, provocando que los dos cayeran contra la arena duramente, riendo todo el tiempo.

Los chicos se levantaron de un salto y entraron rápidamente al parque, dirigiéndose a los toboganes con Liz justo en sus talones. Alice vino hasta mí y se dejó caer, inclinándose contra el árbol.

"Liz me ha dicho que se ha disculpado," dijo felizmente. Su cara radiaba la felicidad que yo sentía y no pude evitar sonreír.

"Sí, lo hizo. Fue realmente dulce," confirmé.

"Edward dijo que realmente ha completado un círculo con la terapia."

"Sí, la última vez que hablé con él, dijo que ella estaba mejor. Simplemente no me di cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad había progresado," admití, cogiendo la hierba entre mis piernas.

"Así que, ¿qué tienes planeado para esta semana que tienes libre?" preguntó Alice. La miré y me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

"Le prometí a Seth que iríamos a la Fiesta de las Linternas mañana. Pero el resto de la semana, simplemente quiero pasarlo con mi bebé."

"¿Has recibido la invitación para mi bridal shower en dos semanas? Bueno… en realidad, es una despedida de soltera relajada. Le dije a Rose que no podía pasarse." Reí por su comentario. Edward me habló sobre la loca despedida de soltera que Rosalie tuvo cuando se casó con Emmett, así que no me sorprendió que Alice le pusiera los pies en la tierra.

"Sí, la recibí ayer. Me encantaría estar ahí."

"Fantástico. También vamos a tener una barbacoa familiar el próximo viernes, mis padres vienen al pueblo y me encantaría que vinieras." Aunque su tono era casual, sabía que le preocupaba preguntar. Pensé en la idea de ver a Edward de nuevo, pero después de nuestro beso, iba con cautela.

"No lo sé, Alice. Creo que tal vez sería raro," dije, sintiéndome a disgusto y esperando que ella no presionara. Se quedó sentada en silencio a mi lado un momento antes de hablar.

"Lo entiendo. Si cambias de opinión, me encantaría tenerte allí."

Nos quedamos sentadas y hablamos sobre la locura de planear la boda, para la que solo quedaban unas semanas, y sobre el trabajo y la nueva aventura de Jasper al meterse en un restaurante y bar local que había comprado en Carmel Valley. Nuestra conversación era ligera y estuvo completamente alejada de Edward, pero ocasionalmente, hacía comentarios sobre su amor por Jasper y yo sentía un golpe de añoranza.

Hablamos sobre su deseo de tener hijos y que ella y Jasper habían decidido empezar a intentarlo tan pronto como acabara la luna de miel. Ella sería una madre fabulosa con toda la experiencia que había cogido con Liz y Tony. Estaba feliz por ella e intenté mostrarlo, aunque mi corazón doliera por la necesidad de lo que ella tenía.

Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde juntas y se sintió bien tener otra mujer con la que hablar sobre cosas de las que no había hablado en años. Yo no tenía muchas amigas cuando vivía en La Push y realmente no sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo hasta que apareció Alice. Era fácil hablar con ella y al final del día me di cuenta de que quería abrirme a ella. Así que, me arriesgué y le hice la pregunta que había estado colgando sobre nuestras cabezas desde que ella llegó.

"¿Qué tal está Edward?"

"Es un dolor en el culo," dijo con cara inexpresiva. Reí fuertemente por su molestia, hasta que me miró y su expresión se puso seria. "Es miserable. No miserable como cuando Tanya murió, porque lo está intentando por los niños, pero te echa de menos." Aguanté la respiración por su admisión. Imaginé que me daría la versión camuflada, pero después de hablar con ella todo el día, debería haber sabido que sería honesta.

"Lo siento, no quería disgustarte, pero creo que tienes derecho a saber lo que esto le está haciendo," dijo en voz baja.

"No, no te disculpes. Lo entiendo."

"Bella, sé que le amas," dijo francamente. Yo alejé la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos. Ella suspiró audiblemente a mi lado. "Todo funcionará, pero tienes que darle una oportunidad."

"¡Tía Ali!" dijo Tony mientras corría y se dejaba caer frente a nosotras. Seth iba directamente detrás de él. "¿Podemos ir a McDonald's?" Escuché a Alice gemir a mi lado antes de poner una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

"Me encantaría," dijo con los dientes apretados. Reí por su malestar antes de que me mirara furiosamente. "Pero… solo si Seth y Bella vienen con nosotros," dijo con voz demasiado dulce. Yo le di una mirada furiosa antes de mover la cabeza hacia Seth y Tony. Los dos chicos se levantaron de golpe y se dirigieron hacia el coche, donde Liz ya estaba esperando.

Tuvimos una cena tranquila. Bueno… tan tranquila como puede ser con dos chicos metiéndose patatas fritas por la nariz. Luego, Seth y yo nos separamos de Alice, Tony y Liz, con una promesa de juntar a los chicos en algún momento de la semana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buddy estaba tan feliz de ver a Seth que terminó durmiendo en su cama, cosa que normalmente yo no permitiría, pero no podía decirle no a él. La mañana llegó pronto y para las diez, habíamos empacado la nevera y todas las cosas para la playa y nos dirigimos a Pacific Grove.

Estaba sorprendida de que la mayor parte de la playa ya estuviera llena de mantas tan pronto, pero encontramos un lugar cómodo y arreglamos nuestro pequeño espacio en la arena. Seth pasó la mayoría de la tarde jugando en el agua. Me encantaba la playa de Lover's Point, porque estábamos en un recoveco de la bahía. No había olas grandes debido al muelle y a la barrera de rocas que lo hacía seguro para los bañistas. Él jugó en el agua con algunos niños que conoció en la playa hasta que los dedos de sus pies se pusieron azules y luego terminó en la arena, compartiendo su arena y juguetes con cualquiera que quisiera jugar.

Pasé la tarde leyendo un viejo favorito, manteniendo un ojo en mi travieso hijo y escuchando vagamente el entretenimiento del muelle. Había un grupo de danza del vientre y contuve una risita cuando algunos de los padres que estaban a mi alrededor se sentaron y pusieron un poco más de interés a las chicas medio desnudas que bailaban provocativamente. También disfruté un par de las bandas que sonaban como los Beach Boys, a través del tedio de esperar a que llegara la noche.

El día estaba relajándose lentamente y quise conseguir algo caliente para que Seth comiera además de lo que teníamos en la nevera, así que le pregunté a una de las madres si vigilaría nuestras cosas mientras yo iba al puesto de comida. Todavía teníamos una hora antes de que empezara la obra y no podía esperar a que Seth lo viera. Jake y yo habíamos venido aquí y vivido toda la experiencia mientras yo estaba en la universidad y que quería que Seth también lo viviera. Seth cogió mi mano y pasamos entre todas las personas que estaban en la playa hasta que llegamos al puesto de comida.

"Mamá, ¿puedo por faaaaaaaaaavor un granizado?" preguntó, usando el encanto y poniéndome sus ojos de cachorrito. _¿Cómo podía decir que no?_

"Claro, pero creo que necesito un beso," dije distraídamente. Él se estremeció ligeramente, pero luego se estiró hacia arriba y tiró de mí hacia él, besando ligeramente mi mejilla. _Tengo que aprovecharme cuando puedo._ Sonreí cuando él le dijo inmediatamente al cajero que quería un granizado rojo. Alborotándole el pelo, nos dimos la vuelta para hacer nuestro camino a través de la muchedumbre.

"¿Bella?" Escuché mi nombre casi como un susurro de una suave voz como el terciopelo que había extrañado oír durante él último par de semanas.

"¡Seth!" No había forma de equivocarse con la entusiasmada voz de Anthony. Los dos nos giramos y vimos a Edward con Liz y Tony. Mis ojos escanearon su cuerpo y no pude evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía con ropa casual. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos cargo de color caqui que colgaban bajos de sus caderas, un polo azul y chanclas. Su pelo estaba igual de despeinado que cuando acababa de levantarse de la cama y mi cabeza fue instantáneamente a como se veía cuando mis dedos habían estado enganchados en él después de hacer el amor. Sentí el calor de mi sonrojos picar en mis mejillas mientras ellos se acercaban a nosotros. Seth saltaba arriba y abajo entusiasmado por la anticipación de pasar tiempo con su amigo.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Edward mientras una de sus manos iba a su nuca y se rascaba nerviosamente. Yo sentía el mismo nerviosismo, ya que la última vez que nos vimos, su lengua estaba en mi boca.

"Estoy bien. ¿Estáis aquí para ver el show?" Quise golpearme la frente con la palma de la mano. _Por supuesto que están aquí para eso. ¿Quién estaría lo suficientemente loco como para aventurarse en esta gran cantidad de personas solo para ir a la playa?_ Él rió.

"Sí, a los chicos les encanta ver los fuegos artificiales después," dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Ya tienes un sitio?" pregunté, esperando que no lo tuvieran. "Si no lo tienes, eres más que bienvenido para sentarte con nosotros," dije, mordiéndome el labio.

"¡Estamos en el barco!" gritó Anthony con felicidad.

"Papá, ¿pueden Bella y Seth venir con nosotros al barco?" preguntó Liz. Edward la miró y pareció sorprendido por su pregunta antes de asentir. Me volvió a mirar a mí y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

"Sí, sí, por favor Bella. Ven con nosotros al barco," suplicó Anthony. Él y Seth llevaron sus ojos suplicantes a mí. Miré rápidamente hacia Edward y él tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cara, dejándome sin palabras.

"¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Os gustaría a ti y a Seth uniros a nosotros en el barco para ver el show y los fuegos artificiales?" preguntó Edward. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza con la mención de estar en el barco con Edward. No creía poder estar en un velero de nuevo sin recordar nuestro viaje a Santa Cruz.

"Sí, eso suena divertido," respondí, sorprendiéndome a mí misma porque mi voz no se quebrara.

"¡Sí!" Tony y Seth levantaron sus puños triunfalmente. Liz me sonrió ampliamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Bueno, solo iba a coger algo de comer para los niños y luego podemos ir," dijo con una sonrisa. Comimos rápidamente y luego Seth y yo llevamos corriendo todas nuestras cosas de playa al coche antes de que estuviéramos frente a un pequeño bote que estaba parado en la playa. Lo miré aprehensivamente cuando Elizabeth, Seth y Anthony saltaron en el pequeño barco y este se movió de atrás adelante precariamente. Edward rió mientras empujaba el barco dentro del agua.

Tuve que quitarme las chanclas y meterme en el agua más fría que el hielo para subir al barco. _¿Cómo demonios ha jugado Seth en esta agua durante horas?_ Edward cogió mi mano para ayudarme a subir al barco y la calidez de su mano se sintió bien en la mía. Él sujetó mi mano hasta que estuve situada con seguridad en el asiento, agarrándome un poco más de lo necesario. Me agarré a los lados, rezando porque eso no nos tirara en el agua helada. Edward rió por mi expresión incómoda y yo hice la madura cosa de sacarle la lengua por reírse de mí. Él sonrió más ampliamente antes de soltarlo y saltar en el bote sin esfuerzo. Arrancando el pequeño motor, lentamente nos llevó al velero. Cuando alcanzamos el barco, Edward se puso de pie en el bote, haciéndome jadear y agarrarme más fuerte.

"Relájate, Bella," dijo con un guiño. Desató la escalera de tela del lado y ayudó a Elizabeth a subir. Luego cogió a cada chico por la cintura, prácticamente lanzándolos en la cubierta, antes de girarse a mí.

"¿Vas a quedarte sentada en el bote toda la noche?" preguntó con una ceja levantada. Miré a su mano extendida y contemplé mis opciones antes de refunfuñar sobre que más nos valía no acabar en la bahía. Edward me levantó lentamente y me sujetó por la cintura hasta que me estabilicé. Sus fuertes manos en mí enviaron un pequeño escalofrío por mi espina, lo que no hizo nada bueno por mi equilibrio. Me tambaleé ligeramente y su agarré se apretó, haciéndome sentir más segura y protegida. Me agarré a la escalera y subí rápidamente. Cuando me giré, Edward estaba detrás de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiera su aliento en mi cuello. Otro estremecimiento involuntario pasó por mi espina.

"¿Tienes frío, Amor? Puedo traerte una manta de abajo," preguntó mientras sus manos agarraban mis brazos y los frotaban, intentando calentarme. La combinación de sus manos en mí y las palabras cariñosas que usó, enviaron otra corriente de calor por mi cuerpo.

"No, estoy bien, gracias," susurré.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse y los actores y la pista empezaban a colocarse en el muelle. Teníamos una vista perfecta del muelle, pero estábamos ligeramente más lejos de lo que habíamos estado en la playa. Los niños se subieron a uno de los sillones y subieron a la parte superior. Anthony me miró y luego a su padre, antes de extender su mano.

"Hay sitio suficiente para todos. Ven a sentarte con nosotros," dijo dulcemente. Fui y me senté a su lado, subiendo mis pies e inclinándome contra el respaldo para descansar. Anthony se acurrucó contra mí y envolvió su brazo en mi cintura. Mis manos jugaron ausentemente con su pelo mientras esperábamos a que el show empezara. Miré a Edward, quien me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Levanté una ceja inquisitivamente, pero él solo sacudió la cabeza y tomó su lugar al otro lado. Seth se colocó entre Anthony y Edward mientras que Liz se posicionó entre las piernas de Edward, inclinándose contra su pecho.

_Era íntimo y cómodo._

Tan pronto como el sol se puso en el horizonte, el sonido de música asiática se escuchó por los altavoces que la llevaban a través del agua. Una voz profunda sonó mientras el narrador contaba la historia de una joven princesa que se enamoró de un chico que su padre desaprobaba. Para el final de la historia, ellos se escaparon juntos y se convirtieron en mariposas monarca. Era una historia dulce y los niños disfrutaron de la representación.

Miré a Edward y su cabeza estaba girada hacia la mía mientras me miraba descaradamente. Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta mientras nuestros ojos aguantaban la mirada del otro. Su mano se estiraba lentamente hacia mi cara cuando Tony se acercó más a mí, distrayéndonos a los dos. Edward dejó caer su mano y yo miré rápidamente a Anthony para verle sonriéndome antes de que enterrara su cara en mi costado de nuevo. Envolví mi brazo con más seguridad a su alrededor y luego volví a mirar a Edward.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a mis labios y luego volvieron a mis ojos y sentí ese familiar deseo crecer en la boca de mi estómago. Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo de la noche, mientras que Edward y yo continuábamos mirándonos. Los niños gritaban con deleite con cada nueva explosión, pero yo apenas las oía. Todo lo que yo podía ver era el hombre que amaba, mirándome con la misma adoración en sus ojos. Quise lanzarme a sus brazos y suplicarle que perdonara mi estupidez, por pensar alguna vez que yo podría seguir adelante. En su lugar, nos quedamos tumbados con nuestras cabezas a un pie de distancia en un sillón en el que previamente habíamos hecho el amor, con nuestra familia en nuestros brazos. Quería que esto fuera permanente.

_Le quería para siempre y siempre lo haría._

**N/A**

**La Fiesta de las Linternas es una Tradición de Pacific Grove y podéis encontrar un video de toda la representación en mi website.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**N/A**

Yo también os doy las gracias por leer.

En mi perfil tenéis el link a la página web, pero también os lo voy a dejar aquí:

http: // www . freewebs . com / obsessingoveredward/


	39. 38 Familia

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.

Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente

**Capítulo 38**

**Familia**

**Edward Cullen**

"¿Papá?" dijo Anthony, al mirar de Bella hacia mí. Me costó un gran trabajo, voltear mi mirada de Bella a mi hijo, cuando lo hice, fue para verlo sonriendo feliz.

"¿Pueden Bella y Seth navegar al puerto de vuelta con nosotros?" preguntó. Seth se movió junto a mí, y bajé la vista hacia él. Las luces del barco brillaban en sus ojos que me sonreían con una mirada suplicante. Era claro que quería dar una vuelta.

Miré de nuevo a Bella que tenía el labio apretado entre sus dientes, mientras me miraba preocupada. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en mis labios, cuando me di cuenta que probablemente se sentía nerviosa por volver a subir en el bote salvavidas.

"Depende de Bella," dije mientras mi sonrisa aumentaba. "¿Te gustaría volver al muelle en el barco y de ahí los llevo al coche, o prefieres volver en el bote?" La expresión de su cara era cómica y tuve que contener la risa cuando movió la cabeza con fuerza y en forma negativa.

"Creo que será mejor regresar al muelle en barco con ustedes." Su expresión se relajó un poco cuando Anthony se acurrucó a su lado. Los juegos pirotécnicos habían terminado hace unos minutos, pero ninguno de nosotros parecía tener prisa en moverse. Desde el barco vimos como la playa empezaba a vaciarse y la fila de coches subiendo la montaña. Con todo ese tráfico, les hubiese tomado a Bella y Seth casi una hora llegar al coche y salir del pueblo.

Volteé a ver a Bella, y la sorprendí mirándome. Bajó los ojos rápidamente, pero no me agradó que no quisiera verme ahora, cuando hace un momento no podíamos dejar de mirarnos. Sin darme cuenta, moví mi mano hasta su barbilla y alcé su cara para que me mirara. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos un instante, antes de que volteara ver a Seth. Se me había olvidado que estaba sentado entre nosotros. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras nos observaba. Con el pulgar acaricié su barbilla antes de soltara y poner mi mano sobre el brazo de Seth.

Bella mantuvo mi mirada un momento más. Eran tantas loas cosas que quería decirle, pero este no era el momento indicado. Tuve que emplear todas mis fuerzas para quedarme en mi lado del sillón. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un ligero ronquido de Elizabeth. Nos reímos mientras me paraba y levantaba a Elizabeth de sobre mí. La acomodé junto a Seth, antes de bajar por unas mantas. Cuando volví Anthony se había movido, ahora Bella estaba entre él y Seth. Ambos tenían la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de Bella y los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Era una vista hermosa, que grabé en mi memoria.

Cubrí a Elizabeth con la manta pequeña y acomodé la grande sobre Bella y los chicos. Suspiró contenta mientras acariciaba las cabezas de los chicos con sus dedos. Me sorprendió la gentileza y el amor que mostraba a mis hijos. Anthony me había dicho que Bella le dijo que lo quería; al verlos, no quedaba duda alguna. Cerré los ojos e hice una pequeña oración pidiendo que las cosas mejoraran, que pudiésemos comenzar de nuevo, y que ojalá construyamos algo mucho más duradero entre nosotros. Los dejé ahí, todos acurrucados, fui a levantar el ancla y encender el motor. Nos tomaría al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos atracar en el puerto y estaba decidido a disfrutar cada instante con Bella. Maniobré el barco lejos de la costa rocosa y cuando estuvimos en mar abierto, encendí el piloto automático. Caminé hacia Bella y me senté en la orilla de la silla.

Los chicos, aparentemente, estaban igual de cansados que Elizabeth, ya que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, recargados contra Bella. Cuando me senté, abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

"Tal parece que tienes las manos llenas," susurré. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras baja la vista hacia Tony y Seth antes de verme a mí.

"Y no me gustaría que fuese de ninguna otra manera," susurró ella también. Seguimos sentados ahí en cómodo silencio, mirándonos de vez en cuando.

"¿Edward?" murmuró Bella. La volteé a ver y sentí mi pecho crecer al escucharla decir mi nombre.

"Dime amor." No quería esconder mi amor por ella ni un minuto más.

"¿Te dijo Elizabeth que ayer fue de visita al acuario?" preguntó. Pensé en ayer y negué con un movimiento de cabeza. Había trabajado un turno doble y no pude pasar mucho rato con mis hijos cuando llegué a la casa. Tuvimos nuestra clase de piano, pero Elizabeth no me había comentado nada.

"No, ¿por qué, acaso pasó algo?" se me paró el corazón al pensar que Elizabeth haya sido cruel con Bella nuevamente.

"Nada malo," contestó rápidamente. Me relajé cuando me sonrió para tranquilizarme. "Se disculpó por la forma en la que me trató."

Miré a Liz que estaba profundamente dormida. Había logrado tanto en los últimos dos meses. Me pregunté si no había sido Alice la que la encaminó a disculparse. Me propuse hablar con ella más tarde. Le regresé la sonrisa a Bella.

"Su terapeuta me dijo que te adora," susurré. Bella se sorprendió con mi comentario. "Lo se. A mí también me sorprendió. Se portó tan mal contigo que pensé jamás recapacitaría. Heidi dijo que siempre le has caído bien, pero que si te quisiera sería como traicionar a su madre."

"Suena lógico," murmuró Bella. "Sentí algo por el estilo cuando Seth estuvo fuera. Me dolía pensar que otra mujer quisiera entrar en el corazón de mi hijo. Me considero una persona objetiva y sin embargo estaba molesta. Me sorprende que Liz haya manejado las cosas como lo hizo. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de mí." Me reí y le di un golpecito en pie con mi codo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunté. De su pecho surgió un gruñido que me hizo reír. "Supongo que mamá osa verdaderamente salió a jugar." Me dirigió una mirada molesta pero de inmediato sonrió. Me contó sobre su plática con Seth por teléfono, seguida por la plática con la novia de Jacob. Me reí de su burla directa a Leah sobre la infidelidad de Jake. _Es tan fuerte_. Sobrevivió seis semanas sin su hijo y puso el pie en firme cuando Jake no estaba actuando como debería. _La amé aun más por ello._

Al aproximarnos al puerto, apagué el piloto automático y con cuidado nos encaminé al muelle. Después de atar el barco, regresé con Bella, pero se había quedado dormida. Verla ahí abrazando a mi hijo envió una punzada de deseo a través de mi pecho. Cuando una imagen de Bella en mi cama con una bebita en el pecho, intenté borrarla rápidamente y me acerqué para quitar el pelo de su cara. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras respiraba profundamente. Sus labios suaves me hicieron desearla nuevamente. Moví la mano hasta cubrir con ella su cara, mientras pasaba mi pulgar, lentamente sobre su labio inferior.

Estaba pasando esa invisible raya de respeto, pero no me importó. Me acerqué y besé suavemente sus labios. Afortunadamente, no se movió, así que me quedé contemplando su belleza, unos minutos más. Cuando tuve suficiente, moví su hombro con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendida hasta que recordó donde estaba.

"Ya llegamos al muelle," susurré. Bella bajó la vista hacia Seth y Anthony y los empezó a mover.

"Chicos, es hora de despertar," dijo suavemente. Anthony se movió bajo el brazo de Bella hasta que pudo despertar y voltear a verme. En cambio Seth, estaba profundamente dormido. Intentó despertarlo varias veces, pero él solo gruñía y se volvía a acomodar. Elizabeth se talló los ojos y miró a su alrededor confundida.

Mis hijos levantaron las mantas y las llevaron bajo cubierta mientras yo cerraba y ponía llave a todo. Anthony y Liz bajaron rápidamente del barco y nos esperaban pacientemente. Levanté a Seth con cuidado, él recargó su cara contra mi hombro, Bella y yo nos unimos a los chicos en el muelle. Empecé a caminar hacia el coche y al voltear la vista atrás vi a Liz tomar la mano de Bella mientras caminaban detrás de mí. Al mirarlas una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Bella también me sonrió mientras ambas movían sus brazos al caminar por el muelle.

El coche iba en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos al coche de Bella. Salí y saqué del asiento trasero a Seth que seguía dormido y lo acomodé en el coche de Bella. Me reí al darme cuenta que no se había movido ni abierto los ojos.

"Duerme profundamente," dije. Se rió suavemente, y sentí ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos. Dejó de sonreír cuando estábamos casi pegados uno al otro mirándonos a los ojos. Bella fue la que bajó la vista hasta sus zapatos.

"Gracias por una agradable noche. Seth y yo la pasamos muy bien," murmuró.

"Siento mucho no haberlo pensado antes," admití honestamente. Lo que más quería era pasar con ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. "Quizá para la próxima."

"Quizá," contestó tímidamente. Sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios con su casi aceptación de pasar tiempo juntos. No me había dicho que no, así que sentí esperanza.

"Buenas noches, Edward." dijo Bella.

"Buenas noches, amor," murmuré. La ayudé a subir al coche, cerré su puerta y esperé a que saliera del estacionamiento antes de regresar a mi choche. La seguí todo el camino a Carmel hasta que dio la vuelta en Carmel Valley Road y desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semana pasó como un torbellino, lleno de actividad. Había tomado varios turnos dobles en el hospital, para poder pasar el fin de semana con mis papás. No tuve oportunidad de llevar a Anthony a sufrear, por lo que le prometí que iríamos el viernes temprano en la mañana. Anthony iría a jugar con Seth el miércoles, pero yo trabajé todo el día, por lo que no pude ver a Bella. Me moría de ganas por pasar tiempo con ella, pero no encontraba razón para llamarla. Tuvimos terapia el lunes y el jueves por la tarde. Al terminar la sesión del jueves fuimos al aeropuerto por mis padres. Para cuando íbamos en camino, me sentía agotado.

Nos dirigimos hacia la terminal y vimos aterrizar el jet privado mientras Anthony chillaba feliz. Cuando mi papá compró el avión, nos llevó a todos a Nassau por una semana. Creo que quería convencer a mi madre que con la extravagante compra, podría pasar más tiempo con la familia.

Observé a mi papá bajar del avión con su ropa casual de golf. Cuando llegó a la pista, le dio la mano a mamá para ayudarla a bajar. Ella se veía tan elegante como siempre. Su pelo color caramelo recogido en un chongo flojo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Traía un traje impecable, y que era seguramente, seria la última moda; no quedaba duda de dónde había heredado Alice su estilo. Mi papá besó suavemente su mano antes de pasarla por su brazo y caminar hacia la terminal. _Siempre todo un caballero._

Al acercarse, pude notar como el pelo de mi papá era cada vez más gris, haciéndolo ver más distinguido; mientras que mi mamá se seguía viendo como si tuviese casi cuarenta años. Anthony saltaba junto a mí, esperando impaciente poder saltar sobre ellos. Cuando pasaron por la puerta de cristal, mi mamá sonrió y soltó la mano de Carlisle antes de extender los brazos en dirección a Anthony, quien corrió hasta ella. La risa de Esme llenaba todo el espacio.

"¡Te extrañé tanto Nana!" dijo Tony mientras le besaba la mejilla. Elizabeth había corrido hacia Carlisle que se había agachado para tomarla en sus brazos. La alegría que su visita les daba a mis hijos, me hizo sonreír. Mi mamá soltó a Tony y vino a mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos para abrazarme.

"Extrañé tanto a los niños y a ti," murmuró. Soltándola me hice hacia atrás y sonreí.

"Te ves bien cariño," susurró, apretando mi mano. Desde que Tanya murió siempre se estaba preocupando por mí, y podía ver la preocupación empezar a aparecer.

"Estoy muy bien, mamá," le dije sonriendo. Volteé hacia mi padre, que me pasó un brazo por mi espalda, dándole unas palmadas rápidas. Cuando me soltó, sonrió viendo mi pelo desordenado.

"Este..¿acaso veo unas canas empezar a aparecer en ese enredo cobrizo?" dijo burlón. Me reí. Esta era la broma que nos hacíamos desde que empezaron a aparecer canas en su pelo. Moví la cabeza.

"Para nada, viejo. No verás una sola cana en mi pelo hasta que no quede uno solo rubio en el tuyo," reí. Rió también y acomodó a Elizabeth en su cadera. Ella colgó sus brazos de su cuello mientras nos dirigíamos al coche. Acomodamos el equipaje en la cajuela, no pude dejar de mover la cabeza al ver todo lo que había empacado mi madre. Afortunadamente todo cupo.

Anthony y Liz no pararon de hablar contando todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que los vimos hace seis meses. De vez en cuando, Liz y Elizabeth nombraban a Bella y Seth y yo podía ver a mi mamá mirándome con la ceja alzada. Gemí hacia dentro, esto no iba a ser agradable.

"¿Me podrían decir nuevamente, quiénes son Seth y Bella?" le preguntó mi mamá a Tony. Contuve la respiración esperando ver en qué terminaba todo esto.

"Seth es mi mejor amigo, también juega baseball y estuvimos en el mismo salón, espero que volvamos estar juntos el próximo año," contestó Anthony, sin querer adentrar demasiado en el tema. Aproveché la oportunidad de desviar la conversación sobre Bella antes de que se volviese incómoda.

"Hablaremos al colegio para ver si es posible que queden en el mismo salón," respondí rápidamente. "¿Mamá, que tal estuvo Italia?" pregunté, cambiando el tema. Me dirigió una mirada que decía sabía lo que pasaba, tragué con mucho esfuerzo.

"Italia, hermoso, como siempre. Tío Aro estaba algo triste de que no hubieses ido," dijo. Rápidamente, volteó hacia Tony, supe que no iba a poder distraerla tan fácilmente.

"Y Bella, ¿es la mamá de Seth?" preguntó. Anthony y Liz asintieron con la cabeza.

"Sipi, y es maravillosa. A Liz no le caí muy bien al principio, pero… ¡OUCH!" chilló Anthony. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Anthony viendo fijamente a Liz. "No me pellizques. Al principio no te caía bien," se defendió. Miré con dureza a Liz que se disculpó de inmediato con Tony. Volteé a ver a mi mamá que se veía sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no te caía bien Bella?" le preguntó mi mamá a Elizabeth. Mire a Liz, preguntándome si ya habría llegado al punto donde quisiera hablar al respecto. Liz respiró con fuerza y me sorprendió cuando empezó a contar lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. Si no hubiese estado tan atento escuchando a Liz y lo que sentía por Bella, habría notado la plácida sonrisa en la cara de Esme.

"Así que ella estaba siendo muy buena conmigo, pero yo no quería una mamá nueva. Heidi, dijo que papá no tendría por que estar solo y lo que quiero es que él sea feliz. Así que le dije a Bella que lo sentía," terminó casi en un susurro y con la cabeza baja. Me sentía muy orgullos por la forma en la que Liz había narrado el drama de nuestras vidas. No estaba culpando a nadie y me di cuenta en ese momento que ya estaba lista para que Bella volviera a nuestra vida. Mi mente empezó a correr pensando en todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Solo esperaba que Bella viera en Elizabeth, lo mismo que había visto yo.

"Aham," mi mamá aclaró su garganta haciéndome regresar de mis pensamientos. La volteé a ver y su sonrisa era tan honesta, que no pude evitar sonreírle, aún sabiendo sobre el interrogatorio que me esperaba. "Hablaremos más durante la cena," dijo, sin dejar lugar a discusión. Asentí educadamente, sabía que no había escapatoria; era más tenaz que Alice.

Al llegar al Quail Lodge ayude a mi mamá a bajar del auto, y ella me dio unas suaves palmadas de cariño en la mejilla antes de entrar. Mi papá y yo sacamos el equipaje de la cajuela mientras un botones lo colocaba en un carrito. Mi papá me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía.

"No va a parar hasta que lo sepa todo," me advirtió riendo. Gemí con fuerza.

"Lo se, pero no hay mucho que contar ahora. Liz le dio la versión abreviada, pero ahora no estamos juntos," le dije. Asintió lentamente.

"Intentaré que tu mamá no se pase de la raya," dijo mientras entraba al hotel.

"¡Adiós papi!" dijeron Liz y Anthony asomados por la ventana. Mi papá se dio la vuelta y se despidió lanzando un beso a Elizabeth antes de cruzar la puerta. Subí al coche y me dirigí a casa para encontrar a Alice limpiando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

"Tranquilízate Alice," le dije mientras saltaba de cuarto a cuarto acelerada. Sacó la cabeza del closet de blancos y me miró enojada.

"¿De verdad quieres que tu madre vea el polvo que se ha acumulado encima del refrigerador?" preguntó. Me reí y encogí los hombros.

"No es lo suficientemente alta," respondí. Alice gruñó mientras me empujaba murmurando algo sobre hermanos estúpidos. Me reí pero decidí que sería mejor ayudarla a controlar su ansiedad, limpiando encima del refrigerador. Entré a la cocina justo cuando se subía al mueble. Me acerqué y la tomé en brazos rápidamente, lo que la hizo gritar y aferrarse a mí. Me reí con ganas mientras me golpeaba en el pecho.

"¿Qué te pasa?" gritó. La puse en el piso, le quité el trapo que tenía en la mano, y me puse a limpiar la parte de arriba del refrigerador.

"No pasa nada. Solo pensé en ayudarte para que te tranquilices. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto. A mamá realmente no le importa el polvo," dije al regresarle tras terminar de limpiar. Alice resopló y cruzó les brazos sobre el pecho.

"Lo se, solo quiero que todo esté perfecto," dijo.

"Alice, quería hacerte una pregunta sobre Liz."

"Suéltala," dijo antes de darse la vuelta y limpiar la parte de arriba de los muebles.

"Bella dijo que Liz se había disculpado y Liz lo comentó hoy en el coche," dije. Su mano se detuvo y ella giró lentamente a verme.

"Sí, lo hizo la semana pasada cuando la llevé en la ronda matutina del acuario," confirmó.

"¿Le dijiste tú que lo hiciera?" pregunté. Alice se sorprendió ante mi pregunta, y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No, lo hizo ella sola. Tenía algo de trabajo por terminar y le pregunté a Bella si le podría enseñarle el tiburón blanco a Liz. Cuando fui por ella, Liz estaba abrazando a Bella y parecía que las dos estaban a punto de llorar. Yo no la forzaría a hacer algo para lo que no estuviese lista."

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras las palabras de Liz y de Bella daban vueltas en mi cabeza; por lo que había escuchado, Elizabeth, realmente estaba lista. Sentí una ráfaga de emoción recorrerme el cuerpo, así que abracé a Alice y le di un beso en la frente antes de soltarla.

"¿A qué se debe todo esto?" dijo riendo.

"Liz está lista," fue todo lo que le dije mientras me encaminé a mi cuarto a arreglarme para la cena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth, Anthony y yo llegamos quince minutos tarde al restaurante por que decidí, en el último minuto, que sería mejor sobornar a mi madre, antes de que empezara el interrogatorio. Nos detuvimos en una florería de Pacific Grove por un gran ramo de flores antes de ir al restaurante Old Bath House en Lover's Point. El restaurante está sobre la bahía, por lo que se tiene una hermosa vista del atardecer. No es un restaurante que piense en niños, y es mucho más elegante que cualquier sitio al que he llevado a mis hijos antes. Pero como a mamá le gustan las cosas buenas de la vida, accedimos a ir. Afortunadamente, tanto mis hijos como las hijas de Emmett se portaron muy bien. Desearía poder decir lo mismo sobre Emmett. Sonreí cuando nos conducían al fondo donde ya estaba toda la familia sentada.

LIz y Anthony se sentaron junto a sus primas, mientras a mí me habían dejado la silla justo entre mamá y Alice. No era una buena señal. Planeaban las dos irse en contra de mí.

Me acerqué y besé a mamá en la mejilla mientras le daba las flores. Me sonrió amorosa y volví a experimentar esos sentimientos de culpa. Mamá siempre me ha querido y apoyado y yo la estaba haciendo verse como todo un sargento. Si, podía ser insistente cuando quería información, pero siempre tenía la mejor intención para con mis hijos. También sabía que, los últimos tres años se ha preocupado muchísimo por mis hijos y por mí. El primer año después de la muerte de Tanya se pasó muchísimo tiempo yendo y viniendo de Alaska. De no haber sido por ella, yo habría estado mucho peor.

"¿Entonces, Edward?" empezó Rose. "Justo ahora, estábamos hablando de Bella." Podíamos contar en Rose para ir directo al punto del que todos querían saber.

"¿Y que decían?" pregunté tomando un gran trago de la copa de vino frente a mí.

"Le estábamos contando a mamá sobre el viaje que hicieron hace unos meses a Santa Cruz, en el que se la pasaron tan bien." Casi se me sale el vino por la nariz por su falta de tacto. Alice se reía mientras Esme daba pequeños golpes a mi espalda para que no me ahogase. Emmett intentaba no reír, así que lo miré fijamente también a él.

"¿Qué?" se defendió Emmett. "Ella está muy bien. No hay porque sentirse apenado por poder probar algo así." Gemí y escondí la cara entre mis manos mientras escuchaba a Esme, regañar a Emmett por su falta de discreción. Afortunadamente, los niños estaban muy entretenidos en su propia plática en la orilla de la mesa, sin hacernos caso a los adultos, _al menos a los que actuábamos como adultos._

"Bella es realmente una gran chica mamá," dijo Alice. "Es bióloga marina del acuario, y su hijo es simplemente encantador." Alice siguió hablando de las cosas buenas de Bella mientras yo intentaba olvidar algo de la pena que Emmett me hizo pasar.

"¿Así es que entonces, realmente te gusta esta mujer?" preguntó mi mamá. Al pasar la mirada por la mesa, me di cuenta que los ojos de todos los adultos, estaban fijos en mí. Respiré, intentando pensar en cómo reaccionaría mamá ante mi respuesta. Me di cuenta que la verdad era mi mejor opción, ya que Alice seguramente me aventaría frente a un camión si intentaba evitar contestar.

"Sí, me gusta y mucho," susurré. Alcé la vista y vi a mi madre brillar de alegría.

"Aaayyyy, no es eso una ternura," dijo burlonamente Emmett, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa y la mirada fulminante de Esme y Alice. Mi madre regresó su atención a mí y me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

"En ese caso, tendrás que invitarla a cenar, para que la podamos conocer," dijo simplemente.

"Es un poco más complicado que eso. No nos hemos visto en los últimos meses, así que no puedo estar seguro de que acepte la invitación."

"Tonterías" dijo Esme con gran seguridad. "Por supuesto que vendrá. La amas," dijo simplemente, como si el amor fuera la respuesta para todos los problemas del mundo. _¿Acaso soy tan transparente? Claro que lo soy._ Con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Bella, me sonrojo y me pongo nervioso. Con lo perceptiva que era mi madre, no me sorprendía que lo hubiese descubierto tan rápido. Aunque también pudo haber sido la bocona de mi hermana, que se lo contó.

El resto de la plática giró en torno a los viajes de mis papas durante el verano y a lo que planeaban hacer después de la boda. Según mamá, pensaban rentar un bungalow en el Quail Lodge por unos meses para poder disfrutar del maravilloso otoño de Carmel. Extrañaba a mis papas, así que sería muy agradable tenerlos cerca unos cuantos meses.

Mi padre se había retirado de la medicina. Amaba su trabajo y lo hacía sobre todo en beneficio a los demás. El dinero nunca fue un problema, ya que su familia le había heredado lo suficiente como para mantener a un país pequeño. Los últimos años de su carrera los había pasado abriendo clínicas gratuitas, que él financiaba personalmente, a lo largo del Oeste del país. Me sentía muy orgulloso de sus logros, y me encantaba sentarme y hablar durante horas con él sobre los avances en medicina.

Mi madre siempre había sido una mamá. Se embarazó de Emmett cuando aún estaban en la universidad. Siempre se burló de que mi abuelo materno había tenido que sobornar a mi papá para que se la llevara, aunque era claro para todos que la amaba con todo su ser. Después de que nació Emmett, terminó de estudiar y obtuvo su título como Arquitecto de Interiores. Yo nací poco después, seguido por Alice, por lo que nunca ejerció su carrera; prefirió enfocarse en nosotros.

Siempre quise un amor como el que compartían mis padres, y con Tanya lo había encontrado. Me resultaba difícil verlos tras la muerte de Tanya. Era un continuo recordatorio de que no envejecería junto a la mujer que amaba. Me había resignado a quedarme solo, hasta que apareció Bella. Nuevamente quería todo eso.

Al terminar la cena, todos quedamos de acuerdo en vernos al día siguiente en mi casa, a medio día, para una cena temprana y pasar el rato en familia. Emmett y Alice ya estaban planeando las actividades y yo solo moví la cabeza cuando pidieron mi opinión.

"No importa lo que diga. Ustedes dos, siempre se irán por el Rummy," dije. Alice cruzó los brazos e hizo puchero.

"Eres un mal perdedor, Edward Cullen."

"No, eso no es cierto. Sabes bien, que tú y Emmett hacen trampa."

"¡Una vez!", chilló. "¡Hicimos trampa una vez y solo por que Tanya te estaba pasando las fichas!" sonreí al recordar mientras Alice y Emmett me miraban fijamente.

"Lo que decidan hacer, ahí estaré. Pero… estaré observando," dije sonriendo.

Me despedí de mis papás, y tomé a mis hijos para irme a casa. Alice y Jasper pasarían la noche juntos, aunque prometieron llegar durante la mañana para ayudar a preparar la cena.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Anthony desde el asiento trasero.

"Dime Slugger."

"¿Vas a hacer lo que dijo Nana sobre Bella?" me quedé helado, no imaginé que hubiese escuchado esa parte de la plática.

"¿Te refieres a invitarla a cenar?" aclaré.

"Sí."

"Pues… lo estaba pensando. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?" el fuerte y seguro sí que gritaron desde el asiento trasero Liz y Tony resonó en mis oído. Bien, me daba gusto ver que contaba con el apoyo de mi familia.

_Ahora solo necesitaba que la chica también esté de acuerdo._


	40. 39 Nuevos comienzos

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo treinta y nueve – Nuevos comienzos

**Bella Swan-Black**

"¡Seth! Para de perseguir a Buddy por la casa," gruñí mientras salía de la cama. Las risitas de Seth y los ladridos juguetones de Buddy me habían despertado de un profundo sueño mientras luchaban por la casa. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y encontré a Seth tirado encima de Buddy en medio del pasillo, su sonrisa traviesa estaba firmemente en su lugar. Cualquier irritación que tuviera desapareció cuando me sonrió felizmente.

"¿Quieres llevar a este pequeño juguetón a la playa?" pregunté. Los ojos de Seth se iluminaron y asintió rápidamente antes de bajar de un salto de Buddy y correr a su habitación. Yo me agaché y rasqué a Buddy entre las orejas, luego entré en el baño. Rápidamente, me recogí el pelo en una coleta descuidada, me cepillé los dientes y me lavé la cara. Optando por ducharme cuando volviera a casa, me puse un ligero vestido de tirantes y cogí el protector solar y las toallas de la playa.

Entré en la cocina mientras Seth juntaba dos sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y gelatina. Él me sonrió cuando levanté una ceja por el desastre que había creado sobre la encimera.

"Podemos hacer un picnic en la playa," dijo felizmente. Reí por su entusiasmo y asentí.

"Eso suena fantástico," contesté. Me ayudó a preparar la nevera con todas las cosas que le gustaban. Eventualmente tuve que pararle cuando cogió las Oreo, así que le di dos manzanas. Él me sonrió tímidamente antes de que le metiera prisa para que cogiera la pelota y la correa de Buddy.

Era un hermoso día de verano, hacía unos ochenta grados **(n/t. Unos 26ºC)** y había una ligera brisa que venía del océano. Lentamente hicimos nuestro camino por la playa mientras que Seth le lanzaba la pelota a Buddy, su correa se arrastraba salvajemente detrás de él. Persiguió la pelota entusiasmado dentro del agua y luego corrió a nuestro alrededor a toda velocidad. Seth rió y persiguió a Buddy por la playa cuando se negó a dejar caer la pelota. Reí fuertemente, amando la sensación de la arena entre los dedos de mis pies y las despreocupadas risas de mi hijo.

Cuando mi divorció terminó, todo parecía sombrío; como si la vida ya no fuera a ser lo mismo nunca más. La pesada carga de estar sola me asustaba muchísimo. No fue hasta que nos mudamos y me encontré a mí misma controlando mi propia vida, que vi lo liberador que realmente era. Sabía que aunque había grandes obstáculos en nuestro camino, podíamos superarlos.

Levanté la vista para ver a Buddy ir a gran velocidad hacia una pequeña figura en la playa. Parecía una niña y me preocupé de que le asustara, así que solté un largo silbido. Buddy paró y me miró, sus orejas se levantaron. Silbé de nuevo, pero no se movió. Dando un suspiro exasperado, fui hasta él. Cuando notó que iba hacia él, él fue hasta la niña y corrió a su alrededor en círculos. Ella tenía un sombrero rosa brillante y pude oír su risa mientras Buddy destruía completamente el castillo de arena en el que ella estaba trabajando.

Seth corrió hasta él para pararle, pero la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Buddy y él se calmó inmediatamente. Seth se dejó caer sentado a su lado y no fue hasta que me acerqué más que me di cuenta de que era Elizabeth. Miré rápidamente por la playa y no vi a Edward o Anthony y sentí a Mamá Osa empezar a subir a la superficie. _¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward?_ Elizabeth era demasiado pequeña para estar sola en la playa. Seth cogió los juguetes de ella y empezaron a cavar felizmente antes de que los alcanzara.

"Buenos días, Elizabeth," dije cuando me acerqué. Ella se giró hacia mí y me saludó con la mano con una genuina sonrisa en la cara. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tú sola?" inquirí. Ella apuntó al océano y sacudió la cabeza.

"Papi y Anthony están haciendo surf," declaró, luego volvió a seguir llenando su cubo. Moví mis ojos y vi varios surfistas sentados en sus tablas esperando la ola perfecta. Estaban demasiado lejos para ver quienes eran Edward y Tony. Me dejé caer al lado de ella y seguí mirando, intentando verle. Sin embargo, cuando había diez hombres, todos en trajes de buceo con el pelo mojado, era casi imposible.

"¿Qué vais a hacer hoy chicos?" preguntó Liz.

"Hemos traído a Buddy a la playa. Ha estado encerrado en casa mientras yo estaba en Washington," declaró Seth. Durante la última semana, él apenas había mencionado Washington. Supuse que él había disfrutado las dos últimas semanas con su padre, pero no estaba segura de si Jake le había compensado por las cuatro semanas que le había dejado con Leah. Solo esperaba que no hubiera estropeado las cosas con Seth más allá de la reparación.

Vi como Seth y Elizabeth hacían equipo para construir el castillo de arena que Buddy había destruido antes con su saludo. Ocasionalmente, me pillaba a mí misma mirando a los surfistas, esperando ver a Edward. Eventualmente, Anthony vino a la costa, su tabla de surf más pequeña iba debajo de su brazo. Cuando llegó a nosotros, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Papá dijo que estabais en la playa," dijo mientras dejaba su tabla en la arena. Anthony se sentó a mi lado y se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje de bucear.

"¿Cuál es tu padre?" pregunté, volviendo a mirar hacia las olas. La cabeza de Anthony se levantó y escaneó el horizonte. Eventualmente, apuntó al surfista que acababa de levantarse y estaba subido en una ola.

"Ese es papá. Le gusta estar en el exterior. Dice que es demasiado mayor para competir por las olas con los otros chicos." Vi como rebotaba por las olas y luego bajó rápidamente, dándole la vuelta a la tabla. Suavemente, se hundió en el agua y procedió a salir en su tabla remando con los brazos. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver las gotas de agua cayendo de su pelo.

"Hey, Storm," saludó Edward a Seth. Seth se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta él.

"Eso ha sido tan guay. Yo también quiero aprender a hacer surf," declaró. Edward me miró antes de responder y yo le miré con los ojos ensanchados, sacudiendo mi cabeza de forma negativa. Edward rió y luego despeinó el pelo de Seth antes de hablar.

"Tendremos que arreglarlo con tu madre primero," rió. Seth me miró con ojos suplicantes y yo simplemente sacudí la cabeza, terminando la discusión. No estaba muy lista para que mi bebé saliera al océano con solo una tabla de surf. Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa como saludo y yo sentí una familiar emoción recorrerme.

Edward desabrochó su traje de bucear y lo bajó hasta su cintura mientras yo apartaba los ojos antes de que me pillara mirándole fijamente. Sin embargo, la tentación de mirar su glorioso torso desnudo era demasiada y me rendí, echando vistazos cuando creía que él no estaba mirando.

Estaba en tan buena forma como recordaba, pero esta vez tenía un ligero bronceado por estar al sol todo el verano. El agua de su pelo caía por su pecho y se desvanecía dentro del camino de rizos que bajaba por su ombligo y entraba en su traje, que colgaba peligrosamente bajo de sus caderas. Me pregunté brevemente qué estaría llevando debajo del apretado traje de neopreno. Oí una pequeña risa y mis ojos volaron a los suyos. Él me miraba con una ceja levantada, su mano pasaba por su pelo mojado y yo sentí mi cara calentarse por haber sido pillada.

Bajando rápidamente la vista al castillo de arena que casi estaba terminado, intenté esconder mi vergüenza. Sentí pequeñas gotas de agua y luego escuché a Elizabeth gritar a mi lado. Levanté la vista para ver a Edward sacudiendo su cabeza sobre nosotros mientras reía por mojarnos.

"¡Papi!" lloriqueó Elizabeth, pero su sonrisa decía que no estaba enfadada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con tono bromista.

"Nos has mojado," intervine, haciendo que me sonriera satisfecho.

"¿Vas a derretirte?" preguntó juguetonamente. Yo rodé los ojos.

"Venga, Bella. Tienes que aprender que el océano es tu amigo." Sacudí la cabeza, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que él me había levantado en sus brazos. Grité y luego agarré mi vestido, agradecida porque él tuviera sus brazos debajo, de forma que no estaba enseñándole nada al mundo.

"Bájame, Edward Cullen," demandé. Sin embargo, salió en forma de risa y para nada amenazante. Fue a grandes zancadas hacia la tabla de surf y me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Moví mis piernas, pero él las sujetó con fuerza mientras reía y seguía yendo hacia el agua. Podía oír a los niños riendo y yo le pellizqué el pecho, justo sobre su pezón, fuerte. Él se estremeció por mi ataque y luego me aplastó más contra él de manera que mis manos estaban atrapadas entre nuestros cuerpos.

"Eso no ha sido muy agradable," gruñó en mi oído. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse por su proximidad y casi olvido luchar, hasta que hizo un repentino movimiento de caída, haciéndome colgarme de su cuello con un grito. Él rió y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi espalda. Él estaba mojado y yo podía sentir las gotas de agua empapando la parte delantera de mi vestido.

Oí sus pies golpear el agua y mis ojos se ensancharon al darme cuenta de que realmente él iba a tirarme al agua. Me agarré más fuerte y pude sentir toda la definición de su pecho mientras mis pechos se presionaban contra él, haciendo mis pezones endurecerse. Él reía perversamente mientras continuaba caminando.

"¡No te atrevas a tirarme, Edward!" grité. Su sonrisa malvada estaba completamente en su lugar mientras me miraba. Sabía que aunque estaba intentando ser severa y autoritaria, tenía una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en mi cara que arruinó cualquier plan que tuviera de ser intimidante.

"¿O qué?" tentó. Entrando más en el agua, miró de cerca mi reacción.

"O… o yo… yo… ¡No lo sé!" gemí. "Estaré muy enfadada, así es como estaré," terminé, esperando que mi enfado hiciera que se lo pensara dos veces.

Sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente los míos y me quedé paralizada por el brillo bajo la superficie. Nos quedamos de pie en el agua mientras yo dejaba de luchar con él y esperaba que mi amenaza de hostilidad fuera suficiente ara que él cesara y desistiera.

"Así que, ¿no quieres ir a nadar?" preguntó, su tono juguetón todavía era evidente. Le fruncí el ceño.

"¿Tú que crees?" pregunté sarcásticamente. Él rió, pero luego su cara se puso seria y su mirada se fijó en la mía.

"Entonces ven a cenar," dijo. Quedé ligeramente extrañada por su cambio de tema.

"¿Qué?" pregunté tontamente.

"Ven a cenar. Vamos a hacer una barbacoa en la casa. Mis padres están en el pueblo y Em y Rose van a ir," dijo en voz baja. No sabía que decir. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo me gritaba que dijera que sí, pero no pude abrir la boca y sacar las palabras. Finalmente, reuní el coraje para contestarle con una pregunta.

"Así que, ¿si no acepto me tirarás al océano?" pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sacudió la cabeza, su pelo dejó caer gotas de agua sobre mí.

"No, si no dices que sí, voy a ir directo a la siguiente ola y meterte en esa agua de cincuenta y cinco grados **(n/t. Unos 12ºC)**, la cabeza primero," amenazó, su sonrisa torcida derritió mi corazón.

"Bueno, supongo que me dejas pocas elecciones," dije, aceptando su oferta. Él pareció ligeramente impresionado, como si no creyera que fuera a decir que sí, y luego su cara rompió en esa sonrisa que te para el corazón. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y su sonrisa se suavizó mientras me miraba fijamente a la cara. Puse mi labio entre mis dientes mientras me preguntaba que estaría pensando él. Sus ojos fueron a mi boca, dejando pocas dudas de lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Me apretó una vez más y luego empezó a andar hacia atrás fuera del agua. Justo cuando empecé a relajarme, vi un borrón de pelo dorado y el agarre de Edward se apretó en mí cuando le sentí perder el equilibrio y empezar a caer de espaldas. Intentó equilibrarse, pero justo en ese momento la ola que se había levantado, bajó, quitándole más el equilibrio. Tuve un pensamiento antes de caer encima de él.

_¡Maldito perro!_

Gracias a Dios, él cayó primero y no había mucha agua, ya que la marea estaba desapareciendo. Hubo un enredo de miembros cuando caí sobre su pecho. Le miré y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sentí la risa formarse en mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron y él me miró antes de gemir.

"Sí, solo se ha herido mi orgullo," dijo. No pude evitar la risa que salió por mi boca mientras recordaba nuestra primera cita y como Buddy había hecho algo muy parecido que acabó con nosotros dos sobre nuestros traseros. Podía sentir el borde de mi vestido mojarse, pero más que eso, Edward me había salvado de empaparme. Empecé a sentarme cuando escuché a Edward contener la respiración y creí oírle disculparse justo antes de que sintiera una ola romper sobre nosotros. Sus brazos se envolvieron rápidamente a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome contra su pecho mientras el agua se apartaba nuevamente de nosotros.

Tosiendo y jadeando mientras el frígido océano empapaba cada pulgada de mi cuerpo, me senté rápidamente, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Me recoloqué el vestido que había subido a mi cintura con el asalto del agua, y eché hacia atrás mi chorreante pelo. Podía oír la risa como campanillas de nuestros niños mientras veían toda la escena. Mirando a Edward, me di cuenta de que sus hombros temblaban con regocijo. Golpeé su brazo.

"Mira lo que has hecho," gruñí, haciendo que él riera más fuerte. Intenté contener la sonrisa, pero amenazaba con emerger por las esquinas de mi boca. Levantándome rápidamente, antes de que otra ola tuviera la oportunidad de empaparnos de nuevo, volví a donde los niños estaban sentados en la playa, Edward cerca detrás de mí.

Cogí la manta que habíamos traído y la envolví con seguridad alrededor de mi cuerpo antes de que nadie pudiera notar los pezones duros como piedras que se marcaban contra el tejido. Me di la vuelta y Edward se veía preocupado, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

"Bella, lo siento mucho," dijo rápidamente. "No tenía intención de hacer que te mojaras. Por favor, di que todavía vendrás a la cena." Su expresión era seria mientras me suplicaba. Yo rodé los ojos y luego le sonreí ampliamente.

"Todavía vamos a la cena, Edward," aseguré. Escuché a los niños gritas animados por las noticias. "Sin embargo, voy a tener que volver a casa ahora y conseguir algo de ropa limpia.

"Ven a casa con nosotros y Ali puede dejarte algo que ponerte," dijo. Miré hacia el coche y la idea de una larga excursión con ropa mojada realmente no sonaba como algo que quería hacer. Su casa solo estaba a un cuarto del camino playa abajo, así que asentí de acuerdo.

Recogimos todo y los niños y Buddy salieron corriendo mientras Edward y yo caminábamos juntos. El silencio se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo antes de que absorbiera el coraje y abriera la boca.

"Realmente no sé mucho sobre tus padres. ¿Qué debería esperar?" pregunté. Le miré por debajo de mis pestañas y él tenía una mirada nerviosa en la cara antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Les encantarás," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Le miré y asentí antes de volver a bajar la vista a mis pies.

"Es solo que cuando has hablado sobre ellos, los hiciste parecer casi irreales, tal vez incluso un poco demasiado perfectos. Simplemente no quiero avergonzarme a mí misma."

"Entonces déjame contaminar la imagen un poco y tal vez veas que no son tan perfectos." Su amplia sonrisa era contagiosa y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo, aunque estaba nerviosa por las inminentes presentaciones.

"Mi madre hace tantas trampas jugando a las cartas como Alice y Emmett. Ellos tuvieron una buena profesora," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Cuando todavía estaba en el instituto, mamá fue pillada haciendo trampas en el club de campo. Tuvo prohibido jugar a cualquier juego de cartas durante un año."

Sentí mi risa desatarse cuando entró en los detalles de la absoluta negación de ella diciendo que no había hecho nada malo.

"Probablemente podría haber salido de ello siendo dulce, pero decidió ponerse dramática y 'declarar su inocencia'," dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire. "En el proceso, las cartas cayeron de su manga."

"Luego está mi padre. Él tiene una gran afición al coqueteo. No me entiendas mal, él ama a mi madre y es completamente fiel, pero sus comentarios coquetos le han metido en problemas en alguna ocasión," dijo con una risita. "No es subjetivo en cuanto a donde o con quien coquetea, así que no te ofendas si dice algo. Rose y Tanya solían tener una lista para ver con quien le gustaba coquetear más. Si recuerdo bien, Tanya iba por delante."

Estaba riendo tan fuerte que mi costado dolía para cuando llegamos a la casa. Edward me llevó a través del patio con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Buddy estaba oliendo la zona, así que decidimos dejarle fuera, ya que estaba mojado. Se sintió bien estar otra vez en su casa. Todo se sentía familiar y cómodo.

"Puedes ducharte en mi baño y veré que puedo encontrar para que te pongas," dijo en voz baja. Yo asentí y le seguí al piso de arriba hasta su habitación. Cogió un par de toallas y las colocó en la encimera para mí, luego buscó detrás de la puerta del baño y quitó mi bata de la percha. Sentí el sonrojo subir a mis mejillas cuando recordé la última vez que había llevado esa sedosa bata. Jacuzzis, vendas para los ojos y barritas de miel llenaron mi mente mientras me costaba mantener mi respiración a un ritmo regular.

"¿Hay algo más que necesites?" preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza y le di las gracias mientras él salía del baño. Estaba un poco abrumada por estar aquí y, mientras me quitaba mi ropa mojada, la sensación solo se intensificó. El hecho de que él todavía tenía mi bata a simple vista me decía mucho sobre lo que él había avanzado después de nuestra ruptura. Me puse debajo del agua caliente y dejé que los eventos de los últimos dos días envolverme. _Tal vez era el momento. Tal vez podíamos volver a empezar._

Rápidamente me quité toda la arena del pelo y luego salí. Me puse la bata, sin molestarme en secarme toda. Apreté mi pelo para quitar tanto agua como pudiera y busqué un cepillo. Sonreí cuando no pude encontrar uno. _Eso explica porqué su pelo siempre está despeinado._

Abrí la puerta de su habitación para encontrarla vacía, y me pregunté si Edward había encontrado ropa para mí. Me senté en la cama y esperé varios minutos antes de decidir ir al piso de abajo y ver qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pude oír a los niños riendo en la sala de estar. Di la vuelta a la esquina y fui sorprendida por un atractivo caballero que tenía a Tony boca abajo, haciéndole cosquillas. Sentada en el sofá, estaba una hermosa mujer con el pelo marrón claro, que veía la escena desarrollarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dejé salir un grito cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mis hombros, atrayendo la atención de los ocupantes de la habitación. La sonrisa de la mujer era radiante cuando se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí.

"Tú debes de ser Bella," dijo. "Yo soy Esme, la madre de Edward." Sentí el sonrojo subir a mis mejillas por conocer a sus padres en una bata. "Y este es Carlisle, el padre de Edward," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el caballero mientras él volvía a poner a Tony sobre sus pies. Murmuré un saludo avergonzada antes de que Edward apretara mis hombros de modo tranquilizador.

"Lo siento, me entretuve haciendo otra cosa," susurró en mi oído. "Alice está buscando algo para que te pongas mientras hablamos." Asentí como forma de agradecimiento, queriendo volar de vuelta a su habitación y nunca volver a salir. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho e intenté ganar algo de aspecto recatado. El tejido era fino y realmente no quería darles ningún show más del que ya les había dado.

"Así que, Bella, Edward ha mencionado que te unirás a nosotros para la cena," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y un guiño. Inmediatamente entendí de qué hablaba Edward. Carlisle era un hombre muy atractivo y definitivamente podía ver como su buena apariencia y encanto podía meterle en problemas. Su pelo ligeramente ondulado era más gris que rubio y sus penetrantes ojos azules estaban llenos de travesura pero también una amabilidad que no ves en muchos hombres.

"Sí, Edward me pidió quedarme a cenar justo antes de que me tirara al océano," dije con una sonrisa bromista sobre mi hombro para Edward. Él alejó la mirada tímidamente hasta que su madre le golpeó en el brazo.

"Ow, ¿eso porqué ha sido?" lloriqueó. Esme le dio una mirada dura y luego me sonrió disculpándose antes de volverse otra vez hacia Edward.

"Eso es por casi echarlo todo a perder," dijo ella con un resoplido. "Sé que te enseñamos a comportarte mejor." Dejé salir una pequeña risa por la mirada en la cara de Edward mientras él se alejaba de ella. Se veía como si estuviera aterrorizado de ella y ella solo era un par de pulgadas más alta que yo.

"Voy a ver si Alice ha encontrado algo," dijo, excusándose rápidamente. Tendría que estrangularle más tarde por dejarme sola con sus padres. _Gallina._

"Bueno, probablemente debería volver arriba y vestirme," dije débilmente, sabiendo que no podía vestirme hasta que Edward me trajera algo de ropa, pero queriendo una ruta de escape. Esme sonrió y asintió mientras que Carlisle tenía una sonrisa torcida, que me recordaba mucho a la de Edward, y que me hizo sonrojarme más.

"Tenemos toda la noche para conocernos," dijo Esme. Le di una sonrisa desganada y me giré para subir las escaleras corriendo. Cuando alcancé la habitación de Edward, me lancé a su cama y gemí. _¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarlos a la cara? Esta no era la forma en que esperaba conocer a sus padres._ Unos minutos más tarde, Edward entró con sus manos llenas, sacándome de mis pensamientos del mortificante encuentro. Me senté y le miré furiosa; gracias a Dios, él parecía avergonzado.

"Te largaste y me dejaste para que me valiera por mí mismo," acusé. Él se mordió el labio inferior y yo sentí esa familiar sensación de deseo.

"Lo siento, pero confía en mí; si me hubiera quedado, solo se habría puesto más incómodo." Fue hasta la cama y me miró, sus ojos fueron a mis piernas antes de subir a mi cara. Bajé la vista y me di cuenta de que la bata se había subido a mis muslos. Rápidamente, cubrí mis piernas y cerré la bata alrededor de mi pecho.

"Alice encontró algunas cosas que cree que te irán bien y yo he cogido otras cosas que creí que tal vez necesitarías," añadió mientras lo dejaba en la cama. "¿Necesitas algo más?" Su voz era un susurro aterciopelado y quise decirle… _sí, te necesito a ti, _pero en su lugar, sacudí la cabeza. Él salió por la puerta y yo me volví a tirar en su cama. No voy a luchar contra esto más. Cuando Edward crea que Liz está lista, yo estaré lista. Si él todavía me quiere. No iba a negar más el amor que sentía por él. La única cosa de la que me había dado cuenta durante los últimos días era que una existencia sin él en mi vida sería deprimente y frustrante. Le amaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y no sería feliz hasta que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo.

Rodé e instantáneamente me golpeó su olor. Enterré mi cara en su almohada e inhalé antes de regañarme a mí misma por ser una tonta enferma de amor. Me senté y alcancé las cosas que me había traído y, una vez más, me sentía abrumada por su consideración. Había traído un cepillo de dientes y muchos otros artículos de higiene personal que probablemente había cogido de la habitación de Alice. Era dulce que pensara en las cosas pequeñas, como una goma del pelo y horquillas.

Había tres conjuntos diferentes para que eligiera. Había un vestido de tirantes blanco que era amplio y tenía tiras en los hombros. Las flores rosas bordadas alrededor del borde le había bonito pero casual. Ni siquiera tomé en consideración los dos pares de vaqueros que ella había añadido a la pila, sabiendo que sería indecente que yo los llevara porque ella era dos tallas más pequeña que yo. Alice también había incluido un par de bragas blancas de encaje que todavía tenían la etiqueta. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que eran de I.D. Sarrieri. _Por supuesto, ella tiene bragas de diseñador que cuestan más que toda la ropa interior que yo tenía en casa._ Rápidamente me quité la bata y me puse la ropa interior y el vestido, ajustándolo hasta que me llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Pasé el cepillo por mi pelo y pasé un poco más de tiempo poniéndolo en un moño en mi nuca, asegurándolo con las horquillas que Edward había traído.

Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo y me di a mí misma un discurso de ánimo antes de volver al piso de abajo. Emmett, Rose y sus niñas habían llegado, junto con Jasper. Edward salió de la cocina con un bol de patatas y salsa y me dio una gran sonrisa. Llevaba un par de vaqueros y una camiseta de una banda, pero lo que encontré completamente adorable fue que él no llevaba zapatos. Había visto sus pies muchas veces, pero verle en un escenario tan casual hizo que mi corazón pidiera ser parte de su vida de todas las formas posibles.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" pregunté. Imaginé que si yo estaba en la cocina manteniéndome ocupada, entonces podría esconderme sin ser detectada durante un tiempo. Él asintió y puso los boles en la mesa.

"Eso sería genial," dijo mientras me hacía un gesto para que le siguiera a la cocina. Me dio una tabla de cortar y yo me puse rápidamente a trabajar preparando una bandeja de verduras.

Caímos en un silencio cómodo mientras trabajábamos codo con codo, preparando las cosas para la cena. Siempre me impresionaba como nos movíamos en sincronización con el otro en la cocina. Cuando terminamos, nos inclinamos contra la encimera frente al otro.

"Te ves muy bien," susurró, haciendo que me sonrojara mientras sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo.

"Gracias," dije en voz baja. Él se acercó a mí y yo sentí mi respiración acelerarse cuando su mano subió a mi cara. Suavemente, puso un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y luego me miró a los ojos. Él estaba muy cerca y mi corazón empezó a salírseme del pecho. Sus dedos viajaron delicadamente por mi oreja y bajaron por mi mandíbula antes de que su mano cayera a su costado. Girándose rápidamente, se disculpó. Yo agarré su brazo antes de que él pudiera alejarse demasiado y le hice darse la vuelta para que estuviera frente a mí.

"No te disculpes," susurré. "Te he echado de menos. He echado de menos que me toques." Sus ojos subieron lentamente a los míos mientras estábamos a un pie de distancia.

"Bella," susurró con un suspiro satisfecho que envió un cosquilleo por mi espina. "No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos." Su mano subió otra vez y se ahuecó en mi mejilla. Me relajé en su agarre y enterré mi cara en la palma de su mano. Lentamente, su pulgar pasó por mi pómulo y pensé por un momento que iba a besarme. Dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de alejarse. Instantáneamente, extrañé la calidez de su toque y estuve casi a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos cuando me hizo la pregunta que esperaba escuchar.

"¿Te gustaría salir a una cita mañana por la noche?" preguntó tentativamente. Mi corazón saltó de entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasa con tu familia?" pregunté, no queriendo alejarle de ellos. "¿No deberías pasar tiempo con tus padres mientras están aquí?"

"Estarán aquí durante unos meses después de la boda de Alice," dijo rápidamente. Mordiéndome el labio, intenté no saltar y lanzar mis brazos a su alrededor. Él parecía un poco desanimado por mi duda, pero necesitaba saber una cosa más antes de aceptar una cita.

"¿Cómo va la terapia con Liz?" pregunté. La sonrisa de Edward fue toda la respuesta que necesité, pero aún así hice la siguiente pregunta solo para estar segura. "¿Crees que le parecerá bien que salgamos?"

"Más que bien," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, me encantaría," dije en un susurro, sintiéndome repentinamente tímida.

"¿Estaría bien una cena?" preguntó. "Tal vez podríamos ir otra vez a Favaloro's, o tal vez prefieras probar algo nuevo."

"¿Qué te parece si yo hago la cena?" ofrecí. Él siempre gastaba mucho dinero cuando salíamos y yo quería hacer esto por él.

"¿Qué? No, no quiero cargarte y yo te he pedido salir," dijo deliberadamente.

"Tú siempre me sacas a cenar y he pensado que tal vez podíamos hacer algo diferente, algo así como un nuevo comienzo," dije. Él me miró a los ojos un largo momento antes de asentir.

"Vale, pero yo llevo el vino y el postre," dijo.

"Eso sería perfecto."

Escuchamos la odiosa risa de Emmett desde la sala de estar mientras él bromeaba con los niños y nuestro momento acabó. Con un largo suspiro, Edward extendió su mano para que la cogiera. De buena gana, puse mi mano en la suya y sentí una sensación de nuevos comienzos. Este era un nuevo comienzo y ninguno de los dos iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se nos escapara de nuevo. Él apretó mi mano dulcemente antes de llevarla a sus labios y rozar el dorso de mi mano con su boca. Me juré a mí misma que haría todo lo que pudiera para hacer que esto funcionara.

_No iba a dejar pasar un nuevo comienzo._

**N/T**

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

-Bells, :)


	41. 40 Mis chicas

**Capítulo 40**

**Mis chicas**

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.

Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.

Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente

**Edward Cullen**

La cena no fue tan incómoda como había imaginado. Bella y Seth fueron bienvenidos por mi familia. Mi papá estaba fascinado con el tiburón blanco del Acuario y se pasó la cena haciendo preguntas a Bella.

"¿Cuál es el dato menos conocido sobre los tiburones blancos?" preguntó. Bella se metió a la boca un bocado de tri-tip y lo masticó lentamente mientras meditaba su respuesta.

"No sabemos mucho sobre su apareamiento y reproducción. Se han observado hembras embarazadas, pero nadie nunca ha documentado un nacimiento," contestó Bella. Carlisle se inclinó sobre la mesa, absolutamente cautivado, y yo no pude evitar reírme.

"¿En serio? Qué interesante. Platícame más," pidió. Pude ver como Bella empezaba a sonrojarse, y recordé lo incómoda que se siente cuando es el centro de atención.

"Bien," dijo Bella mientras mordía la parte interna de su mejilla." El período de gestación es de once meses. Los huevos se incuban dentro del útero y los filosos dientes de las crías se desarrollan en un mes.

"Oh," asintió Carlisle. "¿Son caníbales intrauterinos?"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Lilly.

"No creo que sea la conversación indicada para la cena," dijo Esme, llamándole la atención a mi padre.

"Creo que ya todos habíamos terminado," dijo Rose al levantarse de la mesa. Bella empezó a ponerse de pie, pero mi madre le dijo que no interrumpiera la plática con papá, ella y Rose se encargarían de recoger la mesa. Yo debería de haber ayudado, pero estaba tan fascinado como mi papá con el trabajo de Bella. Aunque, si soy honesto, solo quería estar cerca de ella. Podría haber estado leyendo el directorio telefónico y me tendría igualmente interesado.

"Háblame más sobre sus hábitos de apareamiento," pidió.

"No sabemos mucho sobre como y dónde se aparean. Hay alguna evidencia que indica la existencia de un efecto casi hipnótico que hace posible el apareamiento tras un gran festín." Mientras Bella hablaba, sus mejillas se ponían más y más rojas, lo que me recordó lo hermosa que se ve cuando se sonroja. Mi padre se rió con ganas. Su risa sonaba igual que la de Emmett. Vi el brillo en sus ojos y supe lo que vendría a continuación.

"Sí, no hay nada mejor que un buen revolcón después de haber sido alimentado," dijo con un guiño. Alcé los ojos ante su galanteo y volteé a ver la reacción de Bella. Estaba ligeramente sorprendida, pero se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió.

"Tienes toda la razón, Carlisle," dijo y volteó hacia mí. "¿No estás de acuerdo, Edward?" ahora fue mi turno de incomodarme y no me ayudó en nada que mi padre me mirara con la ceja levantada.

Tenía la mano recargada en el respaldo de su silla, mientras ella esperaba mi respuesta. No la iba a dejar salirse con la suya con su comentario. Moví mi mano hacia su hombro y la acerqué a mí. Mis labios apenas rozaron su oído mientras le susurraba seductivamente.

"¿Es por eso que quieres cocinar algo para mí?" bromeé. Bella contuvo la respiración antes de mirarme. Se mordió el labio inferior, lo que me hizo pensar si es que no habría ido yo, demasiado lejos. _Movida estúpida,_ me regañe. Aunque deseaba hacerla mía en todos sentidos, sabía que esta vez, tendríamos que tomar las cosas con calma. Eso no me impidió abrir la boca y meter en ella mi pie.

Mi padre aprovechó la oportunidad para disculparse de la mesa, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Bella me dio un codazo al estómago.

"Eres todo un molón, Edward Cullen," dijo riendo. Cuando me di cuenta que no me había pasado de la fina raya en la que nos encontrábamos, me reí.

"No tanto como tú, amor."

Volteé a ver a Alice, que sonreía ampliamente mientras ella, Jasper y Emmett discutían sobre los planes de la boda. Cuando me vio, movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, haciéndome saber que estaba al pendiente del coqueteo en nuestro lado de la mesa.

Cuando llegó hoy junto con mis papás, Alice se sorprendió de que hubiese convencido a Bella a venir a cenar. Me dijo que cuando la invitó hace un par de semanas, Bella se había negado. Luego me lanzó esa sonrisa que me dijo que todo estaba saliendo como debería. Ella siempre creyó que Bella y yo volveríamos a estar juntos, y ahora, solo necesito asegurarme de que su visión se vuelva realidad.

"¿Dónde están las cartas, Edward?" gritó Emmett mientras el resto de los adultos salían de la cocina.

"¿Qué tipo de cartas quieres?" le pregunté mientras me levantaba e iba hacia el closet con los juegos.

"¡Uno!", gritó. Me detuve a mitad de camino y lo volteé a ver. _¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

"¿Cuántos años tenemos? ¿Doce?", pregunté.

"No, Alice y yo decidimos que Uno es la mejor opción con el número de gente que somos, y si jugamos algo con imágenes, tendremos que cuidar a mamá," dijo Emmett mientras sonreía ampliamente. Mi mamá estaba lo suficientemente cerca, como para que no nos sorprendiera oír como su mano golpeaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Emmett. Emmett lo tomó como todo un hombre, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, mientras intentaba contener la risa.

"¡Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" mamá alzó la voz, "¿necesito ponerte sobre mi rodilla?" gruñó. La imagen de Emmett sobre la rodilla de mamá, nos divirtió a todos, pues todo el cuarto empezó a reír con ganas. Fui hasta el closet, y tomé el Uno mientras todos se acomodaban en la mesa.

La velada continuó mientras jugábamos cartas y mi familia conocía un poco más a Bella. Afortunadamente, no es un juego que requiera de mucha concentración, así que pude vigilar a los tramposos de la familia. Ya había sorprendido a Emmett dos veces, intentando regresar dos cartas a la pila, mientras bajaba otras. Y cada vez, se encogió de hombros y actuó como si nada.

Siguió la ronda hasta hasta que fui yo el que tenía una carta. Sabía que Bella no podría cambiar el color con una wild card, no era muy buena manteniendo sus cartas fuera de la vista. Si nadie más cambiaba el color, sería yo el ganador. Mamá se acercó y le susurró algo a Bella al oído, quien se rió antes de asentir.

"¿Edward?", preguntó mamá.

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Te importaría rellenar mi copa?" dijo mientras me la daba. Asentí, la tomé y dejé mi carta sobre la mesa, para tomar la botella que estaba en una mesa auxiliar detrás de mí. Escuché otra risa y cuando volteé la mirada vi las miradas inocentes en las caras de mamá y Bella. _Esto no puede ser bueno._ Le di a Esme su copa y me sonrió dándome las gracias.

"¿A quién le toca?" pregunté.

"A Bella," dijo mamá. Bella me miró y con una enorme sonrisa puso sobre la pila una carta de Wild Draw Four. Se me saltaron los ojos, pues estaba segura de que no tenía esa carta. Entrecerré los ojos, antes de voltear a ver que seguía sonriéndome.

"Pequeña tramposa," dije intentando contener la risa.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" preguntó con un falso tono inocente estilo Scarlett O'Hara. Y para rematar el acto, pestañeó exageradamente.

"Quiero decir que no tenías una wild card." Inmediatamente me di cuenta de mi error, ya que Emmett empezó a reírse y señalarme.

"¿Qué estabas viendo las cartas de Bella?" dijo riendo. "¿Quién es el tramposo?"

"Las tiene frente a ella todo el tiempo," me defendí. "Necesitaría cortinas para no verlas, y definitivamente, no tenía una wild card." Miré a mamá que susurraba algo a Bella mientras ambas se reían. Me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. La tramposa de mi madre, junto con Bella, conspiraron contra mí. _Par de escurridizas._

"No me veas con esa cara señorita. Se exactamente lo que tu y la matriarca estafadora planearon," dije mientras señalaba a una y a la otra. Mi madre me miró por sobre el hombro de Bella y me guiñó el ojo antes de levantarse.

"Bien, tal parece que el juego terminó. Es hora de irnos, pues Carlisle juega golf mañana muy temprano," dijo. Todos nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia la puerta mientras Emmett y Rose juntaban a sus hijas antes de irse. Miré con atención como mamá abrazaba a Bella y le susurraba algo al oído. Bella asintió e inclinó la cabeza, no sin que antes viese como se sonrojaba.

Mi padre se acercó también y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas. Mirándome y guiñando el ojo antes de besar su mano.

"Ha sido un placer conocer a una mujer tan hermosa. Espero que volvamos a verte," dijo antes de soltar su mano.

"Yo también," murmuró Bella. Mis padres besaron a todos sus nietos y nos sorprendieron al abrazar a Seth antes de irse, con Rose y Emmett detrás de ellos.

Los chicos subieron corriendo la escalera mientras hablaban de baseball. Verlos llevarse tan bien me hizo sonreír. Aún me costaba trabajo creer lo que Liz había logrado, y cómo se esforzaba por llevarse bien con Seth, aún cuando yo sabía que, algunas veces, la molestaba al igual que Tony.

"Eso fue divertido," dijo Alice caminando hacia la cocina. "Jasper y yo vamos a terminar de recoger, para que ustedes puedan aprovechar el rato." Miré a Bella y ella me sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Te gustaría sentarte en el patio?", le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella asintió y puso su mano en la mía.

"Me parece buena idea," dijo. La llevé hacia el patio, y puse unos cojines en la banca de piedra que rodea la chimenea. Buddy estaba emocionado de que al fin alguien hubiese salido a estar con él, así que se acurrucó junto a Bella que le empezó a rascar la cabeza. La temperatura había empezado a bajar, por lo que el calor de la chimenea resultaba muy conveniente. La encendí, agradeciendo en silencio que fuese de gas, y me senté junto a Bella.

"Tus papás son maravillosos. Me siento algo tonta por haberme preocupado por conocerlos."

"Te dije que te adorarían," le dije en voz baja. Me miró con ojos llenos de ternura antes de asentir. Miramos las llamas bailar en la oscuridad, disfrutando del momento.

"¿Edward?" susurró. Volteé a verla, la luz del fuego le daba un brillo especial.

"¿Mhmmm?" murmuré contento.

"Creo que tenemos que hacer las cosas de forma distinta a como lo hicimos antes," murmuró. No dejó de ver el fuego mientras hablaba. "Creo que tenemos que tomar las cosas despacio y ver qué sucede." Le dije estar de acuerdo y nos quedamos ahí en un cómodo silencio.

"Si vamos a volver a intentarlo," susurró, llamando mi atención. "Creo que debemos hacer más cosas con los chicos. Creo que ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar en cómo se sentirían ellos al respecto. De haberlo hecho, probablemente hubiésemos podido evitar parte de este desastre."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Heidi, la terapeuta de Liz, me habló sobre algunas formas para ayudar a Liz y a Tony en el proceso de involucrar a alguien más en nuestro grupo."

"¿Así que la terapia realmente ha ayudado?"

"Impresionantemente," dije asintiendo. "Aún hay momentos en los que las cosas no van perfectamente, pero es parte de ser padre y cometer errores. Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto."

"Eso no es más que la verdad," aceptó riendo. Despacio, se fue acercando a mí hasta tener su cabeza recargada en mi hombro. Buddy puso la cabeza en su regazo. Nos quedamos contemplando el fuego y disfrutando de la compañía.

"No quiero volver a estar lejos otra vez," su confesión llenó mi cuerpo con un fuerte sentimiento de amor. Amaré a esta mujer para siempre. No había manera de volver a estar separados. No creía poder vivir sin ella. La rodeé con mis brazos acercándola más a mí, recargando mi nariz contra su cuello.

"No permitiré que vuelva a suceder." susurré contra su pelo. Lentamente, giró su cara hacia mí, hasta que mi mano cubrió su mejilla. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente de la casa, nos hizo saltar.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo?" oí a Alice gritando dentro de la casa. Bella y yo nos separamos y entramos a la casa donde Liz, Tony y Seth estaban de pie en la sala con mirada avergonzada. Alice estaba con las manos en la cadera y una pelota de baseball en la mano.

"Quisiera alguien explicarme, ¿cómo se rompió la ventana?" preguntó Alice. Mis ojos voltearon de inmediato a la ventana panorámica, respiré tranquilo al verla intacta. Cambiarla, costaría una fortuna. Miré alrededor rápidamente y descubrí que uno de los cristales de las puertas del balcón estaba roto. Miré nuevamente a los chicos, ninguno quería contestar. Por fin, Seth miró apenado a su madre antes que a Alice.

"Fue mi culpa Alice," susurró Seth.

"No es cierto. Fue idea mía, tía Ali," interrumpió Anthony, Seth suspiró con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

"No" dijo Seth con mas fuerza, "Fue mí-"

"Fue mi culpa, tía Ali," susurró Liz, interrumpiendo a Seth y haciéndonos a todos verla con al boca abierta. Miró a Seth y se encogió de hombros cuando él la miró preguntándole qué estaba haciendo. Estoy seguro que tenía la boca abierta, sorprendido, antes que nada, de que hubiese estado jugando con los chicos.

"Estábamos jugando baseball de ventilador de techo," dijo Seth. Oí a Bella conteniendo la respiración y Seth bajar la mirada hasta sus zapatos. "Lo siento, entrenador."

"¿Estaban haciendo qué en la casa?" dijo Bella con la boca apretada. Seth saltó un poco ante el claro enojo de su madre.

"Jugando baseball de ventilador de techo," dijo antes de explicarnos. "El ventilador se pone en velocidad alta, cuando lanzas la pelota al aire, el ventilador la golpea y entonces tienes que cacharla," terminó mientras mostraba su mano enguantada. Miré a Anthony y Liz, que también traían sus guantes.

"Yo tiré la bola, papi," dijo Liz dando un paso hacia mí. "No es culpa de ellos. Yo soy la que rompió la ventana." Nuevamente, me encontraba sin habla ante el hecho de que estuviese de su lado y aceptara la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido.

"No, Liz. Es mí culpa. Fue mi idea," dijo Seth.

"Pero a mí se me ocurrió ir por los guantes para cachar la pelota, así que también es mi culpa," agregó Anthony. Era enternecedor verlo luchar por defender a su amigo y a su hermana para que no llevaran ellos toda la culpa.

Al mirar a Bella me di cuenta que sus hombros temblaban. Me preguntaba por qué una ventana rota la afectaba tanto cuando escuché una risa contenida salir de su boca. Alzó la mirada y cuando sus ojos encontraron a los míos, soltó una gran carcajada que hizo a Alice reír también, hasta que ambas estaban recargadas, una contra la otra, intentando respirar. Y yo sonreía ante la situación. Los tres chicos nos veían como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos, lo que provocó otro ataque de risa de Bella y Alice.

"¿De qué se ríen?" preguntó Seth antes de ver a Anthony buscando una explicación, ambos encogieron los hombros. Bella fue la primera en tranquilizarse.

"Seth, por lo que te toca a ti, tendrás que trabajar para pagar los daños," dijo Bella. Seth asintió triste, aceptando su castigo. Miré a Liz y a Tony moviendo la cabeza para mostrar mi acuerdo.

"Lo mismo aplica para ustedes dos," dije queriendo sonar estricto. "Hay mucho trabajo de jardinería que ustedes tres pueden hacer mañana. Trabajarán para pagar por el vidrio que rompieron." Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Creo que es hora de irnos," dijo Bella en voz baja. Envió a Seth a recoger sus cosas y nos dirigimos a mi coche para que los llevara al estacionamiento de la playa. Seth y Buddy se acomodaron rápidamente en el asiento trasero, cerré la puerta antes de abrir la de Bella.

"Siento mucho lo de la ventana, Edward," dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Yo no le di mucha importancia.

"Sabes, estoy sorprendido de que Elizabeth haya estado involucrada. Me empiezo a realmente preocupar por los problemas en los que se podrían meter los tres, si trabajaran juntos." Bella rió y asintió dándome la razón.

El trayecto a su coche fue corto y yo no quería dar por terminada la velada; pero recordé que en unas cuantas horas la volvería a ver. _Gracias a estos chicos traviesos y a la ventana rota._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella vino a dejar a Seth alrededor de las nueve para que empezara a cumplir con su castigo. Habíamos acordado que Seth se quedara a pasar la noche en la casa, ya que probablemente, nuestra cita terminaría tarde. Los chicos estaban emocionados por empezar a trabajar, mientras que Liz observaba la jardinera de flores con repugnancia. Les mostré cuales eran las hierbas y los puse a sacar todas las del jardín.

Tenía que empezar a pensar que quería llevar para el postre. Podía pasar por la pastelería y comprar algo, pero recordé lo que Heidi había dicho sobre involucrar a los chicos en la planeación de la cita. Liz por fin había superado su aberración a ensuciarse y estaba ya muy metida en el trabajo junto con Seth y Anthony.

"Resulta que Bella y yo tenemos una cita esta noche," dije. Los tres dejaron de trabajar para mirarme felices. "Estaba pensando que debería de hacer el postre, en vez de comprarlo. ¿Qué opinan?"

"Papi, tú no sabes cocinar. Puede que sea mejor si compras algo." Dijo Liz con expresión de disculpa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no se cocinar? ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?" pregunté un poco ofendido por su comentario.

"Quizá deberías llamar a Nana y pedirle que te ayude. Ella es una excelente cocinera," dijo Anthony mientras se frotaba la panza y lamía sus labios.

"¿Que les parece si ustedes me ayudan?" Los ojos de Liz brillaron y su sonrisa creció.

"Me encantaría ayudar," dijo. Miré a los chicos, ambos con la nariz arrugada.

"Liz puede ayudarte. Seth y yo queremos seguir buscando lombrices. Encontramos muchas por ahí," dijo Anthony sonriendo mientras señalaba una jardinera.

"Está bien. Elizabeth, vamos a llamar a Nana y ver si nos puede ayudar con una receta," dije indicándole que me siguiera. Después de limpiarnos, tomé mi teléfono y me senté con ella en la sala. Marqué el número de mi madre mientras Liz me sonreía animándome.

"Hola mamá, habla Edward," dije cuando contestó el teléfono.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy?"

"Verás, es por eso que te llamo. Tengo una cita en la noche con Bella." Un chillido se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, con tal volumen, que Liz seguramente también lo escuchó, ya que se empezó a reír. Giré los ojos y esperé a que mi mamá se tranquilizara.

"Sabía que algo sucedía anoche. ¿La vas a llevar a cenar? ¿Qué vas a hacer con los chicos? Estoy tan emocionada," chilló de nuevo. No cabía la menor duda de que Alice había heredado el entusiasmo de mamá.

"Espera. Una pregunta a la vez, por favor," dije riendo.

"Lo siento, Edward. Pienso que es adorable y estoy realmente muy contenta de que estés encontrando la felicidad de nuevo." Sabía que mamá tenía buenas intenciones, así que le di por su lado, comentándole los detalles.

"Todos los chicos pasarán la noche aquí. Alice dijo que ella los vigilará," dije, queriendo sacar de camino los detalles inconsecuentes.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", dijo mamá rápidamente. _¿Que? _"Vendrán aquí. Extraño a mis nietecitos."

"Pero Seth también estará aquí."

"¿Y? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?" preguntó. Amo a mi mamá. Tiene un corazón tan grande, en el que siempre hay lugar para quién se cruce en su camino, no debería de haberme sorprendido que quisiera incluir a Seth.

"Déjame checar antes con Bella, pero estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo," dije, para pasar a mi siguiente pregunta. "Le propuse llevarla a cenar, pero ella quiere cocinar para mí. Así que le dije que llevaría el postre y el vino. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"¿Sobre el postre o el vino?"

"Creo que me puedo hacer cargo de la elección del vino. Me preocupa más el postre. No quiero llevar algo comprado. Pensé que es algo que Liz y yo podríamos hacer juntos, pero no se por dónde empezar."

"Bien, déjame pensar. Tiene que ser algo fácil, ya que tu falta de habilidad en la cocina es conocida."

"Mamá," chillé.

"Ssshhhh, es verdad. ¿Le gusta el chocolate?"

"¿Acaso no le gusta a todas las mujeres?" respondí.

"En ese caso, tengo la receta perfecta. Es delicioso y muy romántico," dijo con un suspiro. "Cheesecake de chocolate marmoleado."

"Hmm… eso suena complicado. Mas bien estaba pensando en galletas o en un pastel de caja."

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Ningún hijo mío va a conquistar a su cita con un pastel de caja. Toma papel y lápiz para que te dicte los ingredientes. Mientras lo buscas, quiero hablar con mi nieta." Le di el teléfono a Liz y fui a buscar algo con qué escribir. Cuando regresé, Liz asentía con la cabeza concentrada en lo que mi mamá le decía. Cuando me vio, me pasó el teléfono.

"Bien, ¿con qué llenabas la cabeza de mi hija?"

"No te importa. Ahora, esto es lo que necesitas comprar en la tienda, y si estando ahí, tienes alguna duda, llámame." Prometí hacerlo y rápidamente escribí los ingredientes mientras me los iba dictando. Le di las gracias, cerré el teléfono y miré a Liz.

"¿Estás lista? Voy a necesitar de toda tu ayuda." dije, lo que la hizo reír. No tuvimos ningún problema con ir a la tienda y volver. Tomé un momento para llamar a Bella, que estuvo de acuerdo en que Seth se quedara con mis padres. Mientras bajaba todos los ingredientes del coche, me sentí que me había metido en un gran problema.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Alice, que regresaba de llevar a los chicos a la playa.

"Preparando el postre," dije. Busqué en las alacenas un molde redondo, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando. Por fin, me di por vencido y miré a una muy entretenida Alice sentada sobre el mueble.

"¿Tenemos un molde redondo para pay?"

"Sip," dijo, pero no se movió.

"¿Te importaría decirme dónde está?" le pregunté en tono sarcástico.

"Has buscado ya tres veces en la alacena donde está. ¿Tienes idea de lo que un molde redondo para pay es? preguntó Alice riendo.

"Edúcame," dije con dientes apretados. Alice miró a Liz y le hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Liz caminó hacia la alacena que acababa de revisar y sacó un molde circular con una hebilla en el costado. Sonrió y me lo ofreció. Con un largo y desesperado suspiro, tomé el molde.

"¿Y por qué estás haciendo un cheesecake?" dijo Alice. "¿Acaso no sería mejor para todos los involucrados si vas y lo compras?" La fe que mi familia tiene sobre mis aptitudes culinarias me empezaba a poner los pelos de punta. Preferí ignorar su parloteo y me puse a seguir las instrucciones que había escrito._ Necesito ver la forma de tomar clases de cocina._

Puse a Liz a trabajar en deshacer las galletas para la pasta mientras yo me encargaba del relleno. Alice se quedó observando, dando indicaciones de vez en cuando, y opinando cuando podía. _Soy un cirujano, creo que soy capaz de seguir instrucciones._ Cuando iba a poner el traste con las chispas de chocolate en el microondas, Alice saltó.

"Necesitas derretir el chocolate a Baño María. Si lo pones a temperatura muy alta, se opacará," dijo mientras sacaba el traste del microondas.

"Así está bien, Alice. Se va a incorporar con la mezcla de todas formas."

"No, no está bien. Lo vas a marmolear, no mezclar, y lo que buscas es que el chocolate sobresalga en el cheesecake. Luego lo vas a "gotear" sobre la parte de encima, y no quieres que se vea feo. Todo tiene que ver con el aspecto."

"¿En serio, importa tanto?" sentí un jalón en la camisa y vi a Liz ofreciéndome mi teléfono.

"¿Bueno?"

"Escucha a tu hermana. Necesitas hacerlo a Baño María," la voz de mi madre sonó firme a través del teléfono. Entrecerré los ojos en dirección a mi hija que me lanzó una mirada inocente. _Traidora_.

"Está bien. No puedo creer que Liz te haya llamado," gruñí.

"No te metas con ella, le dije que eres tan terco como una mula y que me llamase al primer indicio de problemas," dijo con una pequeña carcajada. "Ahora escucha a tu hermana y apúrate. No tienes mucho tiempo antes de la cita." Gruñí quejándome de lo fetiche que es mi familia mientras colgaba el teléfono, y regresaba a trabajar, tragándome mi orgullo, permitiendo que Alice ayudara.

Dejé que Liz hiciera lo más que pudiese, y cuando por fin, ya estaba en el horno, ambos volteamos y nos sonreímos. Alice nos ayudó a limpiar la cocina mientras platicaba con Liz sobre los últimos detalles antes de la boda.

"Mi trabajo aquí terminó," dijo Alice encaminándose hacia su cuarto. "En vista de que mamá se quedará con los chicos, voy a pasar la noche en casa de Jasper. Si necesitas algo, llámame."

La tomé en mis brazos, antes de que lograra salir de la cocina, para darle un beso fuerte en la mejilla.

"Gracias Ali, no creo que lo hubiésemos logrado sin ti," le dije mientras la soltaba. Le brillaron los ojos cuando me miró. Y luego sin previo aviso me clavó un dedo en el pecho.

"Solo ten cuidado de no arruinarlo esta vez," gruño. Se dio la vuelta y le guió el ojo a Liz antes de meterse en su cuarto.

"¿Papi?" preguntó Liz.

"Dime cariño," la alcé y la senté en el mueble.

"¿Amas a Bella?" su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Pensé no responder, pero lo reconsideré. Liz necesitaba saber que no quiero volver a dejar a Bella. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante mi respuesta, pero lo mejor sería averiguar de una vez.

"Antes de que te conteste, ¿te puedo yo hacer unas preguntas?" le dije. Asintió la cabeza y me tomé un momento para averiguar cómo quería plantear el tema.

"Entiendes que amo a tu madre, ¿verdad?" Asintió. "¿Y también entiendes que aunque ame a alguien más, siempre amaré a tu madre?" Asintió nuevamente. Sentí como ambos empezábamos a emocionarnos, así que tomé sus manos entre las mías.

"Amo mucho a Bella. No quiero tener que dejarla otra vez" susurré, bajando mi mirada hasta su regazo. "Significa muchísimo para mí." Nos quedamos así unos momentos antes de que Liz soltar mi mano y tocara mi mejilla. Alcé la vista hasta sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, justo cuando caía la primera.

"Quiero que seas feliz, papi," murmuró. La tomé entre mis brazos y sentí sus bracitos abrazando mi cintura.

"Gracias, cariño." Besé su cabeza y ella me apretó con más fuerza. El contador de tiempo del cheesecake sonó, así que nos soltamos y nos vimos uno al otro con gestos felices.

"¿Qué te parece si vemos cómo quedó?" pregunté. Liz asintió emocionada, mientras saltaba del mueble. Abrimos la puerta del horno y vimos cómo quedó. _Perfecto_. Liz chilló y aplaudió mientras yo lo sacaba del horno.

"A Bella le va a encantar," dijo feliz.

Me arreglé rápidamente para mi cita, optando por algo casual, ya que no iríamos a ningún lugar. Me puse unos jeans obscuros y una camisa azul marina a la que le doblé las mangas. Al ir por el pasillo, pude escuchar a los tres riendo en el cuarto de Anthony. Empujé la puerta y los encontré a los tres en el piso jugando un juego de mesa.

"¿Ya estamos todos listos?" pregunté. Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a guardar el juego.

"Nana y Papa tienen una alberca, y hay un lago, así que podremos dar de comer a los patos. Va a estar increíble," le dijo Anthony emocionado a Seth. En diez minutos, ya estábamos todos en mi coche, Liz llevaba el preciado postre en las piernas.

"Tenemos que enseñárselo a nana," dijo Liz cuando se subió al coche. Estuve de acuerdo. Me sentía muy orgulloso de haber hecho algo que se veía comible.

Cuando llegamos al Hostal, Seth tomó su mochila, iba a tomar la de Liz cuando la oí protestar.

"Yo puedo llevar mi mochila," dijo.

"Ya llevas el postre. Yo puedo llevar tu mochila," dijo Seth. "Además… un caballero siempre lleva las mochilas," Intenté contener la risa, pero me fue imposible. Anthony y Seth salieron disparados hacia los bungalows en los que se hospedaban mis papás, mientras Liz y yo los seguíamos. Para cuando llegamos a la puerta, mi mamá ya estaba ahí esperándonos. Le dio un beso a Liz antes de tomar el cheesecake para revisarlo.

"Cielo santo, puede que aún haya esperanzas para ti," dijo con un guiño. Liz me dio un abrazo antes de pasar junto a Esme para ir a jugar con los chicos. Miré a mi madre mientras me entregaba el postre.

"Pásatela bien esta noche, cariño. Te mereces una mujer maravillosa como Bella." Sonreí ante el obvio cariño por Bella, y le besé la mejilla suavemente.

"Bella vive al otro lado del monte, así que si se están portando muy mal, llámame y vendré por ellos."

"Por favor, ¿acaso se te está olvidando que crié a Emmett? No hay nada que estos tres puedan imaginar que tú y Emmett no hayan tratado. Ve, diviértete y no te preocupes por los chicos." Asentí y me despedí con la mano mientras me subía al coche.

Me empecé a sentir nervioso, mientras me dirigía a casa de Bella. Al estacionarme en su garaje, vi a su vecina inglesa salir de su cada. Me saludó mientras me bajaba del coche.

"Ve lo que el Buen Señor provee cuando pides," dijo mientras me acercaba. "Necesito de tu ayuda, por favor."

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar Jan?"

"Pues si tuviese treinta años menos, se me ocurren varias cosas," dijo con un guiño. Me reí con su coqueteo. Por mi mente cruzo la imagen de que pasaría si estuviera en el mismo lugar que mi papá.

"Necesito sacar las cajas de Navidad del ático, y Dave no me ayuda. Dice que no las necesito a la mitad de Agosto, y yo le dije que se estaba portando como un viejo flojo," dijo, haciéndome reír.

"Por supuesto, te sigo," le dije. Es excéntrica hasta el punto que me hacía dudar de su sanidad mental, pero, si has vivido tantos años como ella, supongo que tienes derecho a algunas rarezas. Rápidamente bajé las cajas y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

"Tenía rato de no verte, ¿verdad? dijo en todo casual. "Vi a ese tipo grande una vez, pero no me agrada mucho. Tenía la pistola bajo la almohada mientras él estuvo por aquí." Tuve que contener la risa, al imaginar a esta diminuta dama, durmiendo con un arma.

"Es inofensivo," le dije con una pequeña risita. "Me verás mucho más en el futuro." Jan me sonrió y me despidió en la puerta.

"Apúrate. No quieres hacer esperar a tu chica," dijo.

_My chica._

**Hay fotos del jardín de Edward en mi website, no dejen de verlas, es hermoso.**

**N/T.- El juego de Uno, aún en español, tiene las cartas de instrucciones en ingles. Wild Card sería carta libre, Draw.- es tomar una de la pila, Draw Four.- tomar cuatro cartas de la pila.**


	42. 41 Segunda primera cita

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo cuarenta y uno – Segunda primera cita

**Bella Swan-Black**

Edward y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería llevar a Seth a las nueve para que trabajara en la ventana rota. Yo no había tenido que decirle nada más a Seth sobre el incidente, él ya se sentía horrible.

Aparcamos en el camino de entrada de Edward y mi corazón se aceleró con la idea de verle. Seth saltó fuera del coche y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, la cual abrió de golpe sin siquiera llamar, y entró corriendo.

"¡Seth!" regañé. Él se dio la vuelta y me miró como si no supiera cual era mi problema. "Llama a la puerta, cabeza de chorlito," le recordé. Él me sonrió tímidamente antes de que yo viera a Edward dejar sus manos en los hombros de él con una gran sonrisa.

"Está bien, Bella," dijo Edward. "De cualquier manera, prácticamente vive aquí. Tal vez debería mencionarle en mis impuestos." Me guiñó el ojo antes de que su voz aterciopelada riera suavemente, debilitándome ligeramente las rodillas. Me quedé fuera de la puerta y miré a Seth.

"Pórtate bien y escucha a Edward," dije, intentando mostrar mi tono maternal más autoritario. Seth asintió, luego pasó corriendo al lado de Edward y desapareció en la casa.

"¿Quieres entrar?" preguntó, haciéndose a un lado.

"No, tengo que hacer algunos recados esta mañana, pero te veré más tarde esta noche, ¿verdad?" pregunté. Él asintió y sonrió.

"¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?" preguntó.

"Estaba pensando que alrededor de las seis, si te parece bien." Le miré con incertidumbre.

"Está perfecto; lo estoy deseando."

Sonreí y me di la vuelta para volver a mi coche. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí mientras bajaba las escaleras, así que cuando llegué al camino de entrada, me di la vuelta y me despedí de él con un pequeño gesto de la mano. Su intensa mirada se convirtió en una sonrisa torcida mientras sus dedos se movían en respuesta. Salté arriba y abajo mentalmente con anticipación por que llegara la tarde. Paré en una pequeña tienda en el centro de Carmel para elegir algo lindo y un poco atrevido que ponerme para nuestra cita de esta noche y luego cogí algunas cosas que necesitaba del supermercado.

Durante el resto de la tarde, limpié. No había limpiado mucho mientras Seth no estaba y mi pequeña casa gritaba en protesta por la falta de atención. Limpié las ventanas y la tetera junto a otras pequeñas cosas que normalmente eran ignoradas por una ocupada madre soltera.

La cena estaba hecha y en el horno antes de que decidiera tomarme algo de tiempo para mí misma. Preparé un agradable y caliente baño de burbujas y me metí, sintiendo mis músculos empezar a relajarse después de un largo y duro día de limpieza. Pensé en la tarde pasada con la familia de Edward y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo por haber sido incluida en su unida familia. Era obvio que ellos se tenían un gran amor. Era tan diferente a mi propia experiencia familiar. Claro, mis padres me querían y yo los quería a ellos, pero nunca hubo ese sentimiento de Familia Completa Americana, ya que mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña. Charlie era un gran padre y era tranquilo y predecible. Mi madre, en cambio, era frívola. Fui criada bajo circunstancias completamente diferentes de las de Edward y no fue hasta este momento, que me di cuenta de lo que quería para Seth.

Pensé en Alice y como ella ya se estaba convirtiendo en una amiga que tendría el resto de mi vida. En realidad no habíamos estado muy cerca pero, ciertamente, la llamaría una amiga. Ella había encontrado a un gran chico en Jasper. La boda se aproximaba rápidamente y todavía no le había comprado un regalo. Me pregunté si a Liz le gustaría ayudarme a elegir algo y tal vez eso nos daría una oportunidad para pasar algo de tiempo juntas y hacer que confiara en mí.

Las burbujas estallaban silenciosamente a mí alrededor, haciendo que mi piel hormigueara por la sensación. Mis pensamientos fueron automáticamente hacia Edward. ¿A dónde quería que nos llevara esta noche? Sabía seguro que no íbamos a tener sexo. Así no es como dos adultos maduros se toman las cosas con calma, pero no podía evitar recordar la forma en que se sentía mi cuerpo cuando tenía sus manos en él. Él podía ser muy tierno mientras hacíamos el amor y luego cambiar y sacudir mi mundo desatando toda su pasión.

Mis pensamientos se quedaron en el tiempo que pasamos en el barco y luego fueron al jacuzzi y las barritas de miel antes de quedarse en la visión que no podía sacarme de la cabeza desde ayer en la playa. Cerré los ojos y me hundí más en las burbujas mientras mi mano bajaba por mi estómago hasta que alcanzó su destino deseado. Rozando lentamente la sensible piel, me perdí en los recuerdos de Edward en la playa, sin embargo, mi cerebro decidió cambiar un poco las cosas.

Me imaginé a mí misma en una playa tropical desierta mientras Edward salía del océano sosteniendo su tabla de surf. Sus extremadamente bajos shorts mostraban la perfectamente formada 'V' que apuntaba a un pequeño trozo de paraíso. Su ligero bronceado por el verano, le daba el look perfecto de un surfista estereotipo californiano. Sus músculos se flexionaban y relajaban con cada paso que daba hacia mí. El agua caía por su cuello y cruzaba su bien definido pecho hasta desaparecer dentro de sus shorts.

Él me miró directamente con una sonrisa torcida antes de echar la cabeza atrás, enviando gotas de agua en todas direcciones. Soltó su tabla de surf y se arrodilló frente a mí. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me bajó dulcemente hasta que quedé tumbada en la tabla. Con una pequeña sonrisa, sus manos viajaron sobre mis pechos y luego a mi estómago hasta que alcanzaron la parte de abajo del pequeño bikini azul que llevaba puesto.

Sentí la anticipación crecer mientras seguía acariciándome a mí misma lentamente y me dejaba a mí misma volver a la fantasía.

Él miró mi cara todo el tiempo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi estómago, pasando lentamente un dedo justo bajo la parte superior de mi bikini. Se inclinó y sus labios tocaron los míos tiernamente, antes de incrementar la presión con un beso más demandante. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca justo cuando sus dedos bajaban más y se colocaron en mi mojado sexo. Un fuerte gruñido salió de la profundidad de su pecho, vibrando en mi boca mientras mordisqueaba mis labios. Mis caderas se levantaron contra su mano y sentí su sonrisa cuando curvó sus dedos, deslizándolos dentro de mí. Dejé salir un fuerte gemido cuando lentamente sacó sus dedos y luego los volvió a sumergir en mi extremadamente sensible sexo.

Podía sentir mi orgasmo formarse mientras aplicaba más presión e imaginaba sus manos en mí al mismo tiempo. Cada toque me enviaba más cerca del borde, hasta que sentí mis resbaladizas paredes apretarse alrededor de mis dedos. Un suave gemido salió de mis labios mientras aguantaba las olas de placer. Cuando volví a la realidad, solo tenía un pensamiento.

_Estoy muy jodida._

¿Realmente quería tomarme con calma la parte física de nuestra relación? ¿Tenía el autocontrol suficiente como para no saltarle encima en cuanto le tuviera a solas? ¿Realmente importaba si posponíamos la intimidad? Nosotros ya habíamos estado juntos en todos los sentidos y, además de eso, el hombre era completamente irresistible. No creía que privarme a mí misma del placer de sus manos realmente fuera a contribuir a lo que mi cuerpo me decía.

Pensé que lo de tomarse las cosas con calma tenía más que ver con la forma en que les presentáramos la relación a los niños. No tenía dudas de que nuestra relación continuaría, mi corazón no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de él y, por lo que había dicho, él se sentía de la misma forma. Siempre me miraba como si tuviera sentimientos más profundos que el casual afecto que venía de las nuevas relaciones.

Me quedé en la bañera hasta que el temporizador de la lasaña me alertó del poco tiempo que tenía antes de que Edward llegara. Salí rápidamente, me puse mi albornoz y fui a la cocina. Apagué el horno y dejé que la lasaña empezara a enfriarse un poco. Volví corriendo a mi habitación y cogí el nuevo conjunto de lencería. No hacía daño estar preparada, solo por si acaso. Realmente tenía que decidirme en cuanto a lo rápido que quería que progresaran las cosas.

Suspiré mientras cogía la nueva camisa que había comprado antes. Estaba un poco fuera de mi zona de confort, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comprado algo que me hiciera sentir sexy. Había hecho mucho calor estos últimos días, así que imaginé que la pequeña cantidad de tela estaba justificada. Era de un hermoso tono magenta y sin mangas. La parte frontal caía perfectamente por mi pecho y estaba fruncida a los lado, haciendo que se ajustara en los lugares correctos. Mi parte favorita era que parte de mi espalda quedaba revelada por una red con un bordado floral que acababa justo sobre la tira de mi sujetador. Revelaba lo suficiente como para que fuera sexy sin que me viera descarada y barata.

Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros ajustados y me miré unas cuantas veces en el espejo, notando que el borde de la camisa apenas cubría el elástico de mis pantalones. Cada vez que me movía, algo de piel aparecía justo bajo la camisa. Esperaba que lo que llevaba puesto no gritara, "Ven y fóllame", pero ahora era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. Busqué un par de zapatos en mi armario, pero tras estar ahí durante diez minutos, decidí quedarme descalza. No íbamos a ir a ninguna parte y se sentía más natural. Muy pocas veces llevaba zapatos en casa durante el verano. Miré al reloj y me di cuenta de que solo me quedaban quince minutos antes de que Edward llegara. Corriendo dentro del baño, me alisé el pelo, optando por dejarlo suelto y luego me puse algo de rímel y brillo de labios rosa. Con un último vistazo al espejo, asentí en aprobación, _esto era lo mejor que iba a conseguir estar._

Volví a la cocina y saqué la lasaña antes de volver a encender el horno y meter el pan francés. Miré a la mesa un momento y me pregunté si debería poner velas, cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta principal. Tomé una respiración profunda e intenté calmar mis nervios antes de avergonzarme a mí misma. _¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?_

Cuando abrí la puerta, tuve que acordarme de respirar cuando vi a Edward de pie en el umbral con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y sujetando lo que parecía un pastel de queso con chocolate y una botella de vino.

"Hola," dije tímidamente. Edward se inclinó y besó suavemente mi mejilla.

"Hola, Amor. Te ves hermosa," susurró cuando se alejó. Me sentí a mí misma sonrojarme y luego asentí en forma de agradecimiento.

"Así que, ¿qué has traído?" pregunté, mirando al pastel de queso. Él se encogió de hombros casualmente.

"Algo que Liz y yo hemos cocinado," contestó. Estoy segura de que la mirada en mi cara era una de shock, porque él rió suavemente. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie tiene fe en mis habilidades de cocina?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo siento. Es solo… quiero decir… Bueno, tú…" dejé salir un largo suspiro sin saber qué decir sobre él cocinando algo. Solo imaginé, con todas las historias de sus desastrosas aventuras en la cocina, que él habría comprado algo. "Así que, ¿tú has hecho esto?" pregunté finalmente incrédula, mirando al postre en sus brazos.

"Sí, Liz me ayudó," dijo.

"¿Y Alice?" Él me miró y rodó los ojos.

"Alice solo estuvo por allí y me dijo cuando estaba haciendo algo mal," dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto que obviamente era un reflejo de sus sentimientos hacia Alice en ese momento. Sonreí porque él se tomara tiempo extra para hacer algo que sabía que estaba bastante fuera de su zona de confort. Haciéndole un gesto para que fuera a la cocina, cogí el postre y lo puse en la nevera.

"Algo huele bien."

"He hecho lasaña," dije. Abrí el horno, saqué el pan y lo puse en la mesa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunté. Miré sobre mi hombro mientras quitaba el papel de aluminio de la lasaña.

"¿Y arriesgar tu golpe de suerte de no destruir algo en la cocina? No. Creo que puedo sola," dije, haciéndole reír.

Comimos juntos y la conversación fluyó libremente. Él habló sobre lo que había hecho en verano, lo que consistía sobre todo en trabajo, terapia y jugar con los niños. Me encontré a mí misma queriendo saber cada pequeño detalle de sus sesiones de terapia, pero no quería entrometerme, así que dejé que Edward guiara la conversación en lo que se refería a ese tema. Fue abierto y bastante franco con los errores que él había cometido y algunas de las soluciones en las que había estado trabajando con Liz. Podía ver los cambios en él. Estaba hablando sobre el reciente cambio de Liz cuando estiró el brazo y tocó mi mano.

"Bella, quiero que sepas que realmente creo que las cosas están mejorando con Liz. No puedo garantizar que todo vaya a ser perfecto, pero sé que podemos superar cualquier cosa que aparezca," dijo con convicción. "No quiero que vuelva a haber distancia entre nosotros. Necesito saber que no volverás a alejarte si las cosas se ponen difíciles."

¿Realmente le había dado esa impresión? ¿Simplemente me había alejado cuando las cosas se pusieron mal? _Sí. _Sentí las lágrimas empezar a reunirse en mis ojos. Tenía buenas intenciones cuando le dejé, pero reconocía que algunas de las decisiones que había tomado fueron actos reflejos. Tal vez habríamos podido quedarnos juntos y trabajar con los problemas pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía que una ruptura limpia era lo mejor para todas las personas involucradas. No podía mirar atrás y preocuparme por cosas que no podía cambiar, pero la idea de haberme perdido los dos últimos meses con Edward hizo que mi corazón doliera.

Esperó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba en las consecuencias de mis acciones, hasta que una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Levantó su mano y la limpió dulcemente con su dedo pulgar, mientras seguía mirándome a los ojos, suplicante.

"Mi corazón no sería capaz de aguantarlo de nuevo," dije finalmente con voz ronca. Vi el alivio pasar por la cara de Edward y, por un momento, nos miramos fijamente, su pulgar se movía por mi mejilla. Sentí el movimiento en nuestra relación. Algo había cambiado con mi admisión y, gracias a Dios, se sentía como que finalmente estábamos en el mismo punto. Que podíamos seguir adelante con nuestra relación, _juntos._

La otra mano de Edward subió para sujetar mi cara en su palma y, con una lentitud insoportable, se inclinó hacia mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado en mi pecho, en anticipación a la pregunta que quemaba en sus ojos. Paró a solo un suspiro de distancia, esperando mi permiso.

"Por favor," susurré. Su lengua lamió lentamente su labio inferior y yo hice inmediatamente lo mismo mientras él procedía a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Cuando sus labios finalmente rozaron los míos, sentí esa familiar sensación de euforia y suspiré suavemente por su toque. Sus labios eran dudosos al principio, mientras él ponía mi labio inferior dulcemente entre los suyos. Mi mano fue a su pecho mientras él abría lentamente su boca, abriendo la mía en el proceso. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, una chispa de electricidad encendió el deseo que siempre ardía bajo la superficie por él. Lentamente movió sus labios contra los míos y yo apreté su camisa en mi mano, acercándole. Me perdí en su embriagadora esencia y la ternura de su toque hasta que finalmente se alejó lentamente. Mis ojos se abrieron y me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras su pulgar rozaba mi labio inferior.

"He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo," susurró. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde del vergonzoso suspiro de felicidad que escapó de mis labios. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y besó mis labios una vez más antes de liberar mi cara. "¿Qué te parece tomar algo de postre?"

_¿Postre? _Mi cerebro estaba confundido y me estaba costando descifrar su pregunta.

Edward rió por mi mirada perpleja y luego se levantó para coger el pastel de queso. Me deshice de la confusión y luego me regañé a mí misma internamente por dejar que un beso me pusiera en ese estado. Rápidamente me levanté y saqué los platos y dos tenedores cuando Edward me paró.

"Solo necesitamos uno," dijo mientras cogía el otro plato y tenedor y los guardaba. Le miré inquisitivamente y no pude evitar tomarle un poco más el pelo.

"No sé si quiero probarlo si estás tan asustado como para comerte tu propio postre," dije con una sonrisa. Él rodó los ojos y apuntó a mi silla.

"Siéntate y calla. Estás arruinando el momento." Disminuyó el regaño dándome su sonrisa torcida. Hice caso inmediatamente y me hundí en mi silla mientras él ponía el postre en el plato y se sentaba a mi lado.

Deslizó el tenedor en el pastel y lo llevó a mis labios. Yo abrí la boca y él deslizó el tenedor en ella. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando la textura del rico postre. Estaba completamente sorprendida por lo bien que sabía y me sentí mal por dudar de sus habilidades. Un largo gemido salió desde mi pecho mientras lo saboreaba. Abrí lentamente los ojos y encontré a Edward mirando intensamente mis labios. Me los relamí rápidamente, preguntándome si tenía restos en la esquina de la boca. Edward cerró los ojos y un alto gemido salió de él antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Lo que vi reflejado era pura lujuria.

"Bella," dijo en un tono de aviso que hizo que mi aliento se quedara atascado en mi garganta. "Eres demasiado atrayente." Dejé salir el aire con una pequeña risita mientras él apuñalaba el pastel y se llevaba un bocado rápidamente a la boca. Lo masticó lentamente antes de verse un poco sorprendido. Miró al pastel y luego a mí con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Esto está realmente bueno," dijo. No pudo esconder el shock que había en su voz. Le guiñé el ojo antes de quitarle el tenedor de la mano y coger otra pinchada del rico postre. Después de que lo devoré, cogí otro bocado y lo llevé a mi boca cuando él abrió la suya. Pensé en tomarle el pelo y comérmelo yo, pero la idea de alimentarle ganó. Llevé el tenedor a sus labios y éstos se envolvieron a su alrededor mientras yo lo alejaba lentamente. Su intensa mirada me hizo sentir como si fuera más deseable que el chocolate que estaba consumiendo. Todo en la forma en que nos alimentábamos el uno al otro era sensual y nos llevó más cerca al punto de no retorno de nuestra relación. Cogí el último trozo y se lo ofrecí a él mientras pensaba en como abordar el tema del sexo. Imaginé que lo mejor que podía hacer era soltarlo y esperar no avergonzarme mucho a mí misma.

"Anoche hablamos sobre tomarnos las cosas con calma, pero en realidad no estoy segura de qué piensas tú," dije.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, me refiero a la parte física de nuestra relación," dije. El calor que sentía en mis mejillas me dijo que probablemente estaba de un rojo brillante. Edward se aclaró la garganta y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Yo me mordí el labio inferior, esperando a que él dijera algo. Tras un momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y luego fueron a mi labio. Con un gemido, se pasó la mano por la cara.

"Voy a ser honesto contigo, Bella. Me estás volviendo loco y no estoy seguro de si puedo mantener mis manos fuera de ti durante mucho tiempo más," confesó. Sentí mis labios formar una sonrisa antes de que me inclinara y le besara suavemente. Siendo el hombre razonable que era, Edward se apartó a regañadientes.

"¿Qué quieres hacer tú, Bella?" preguntó, intentando terminar con esta conversación. "Yo respetaré cualquier cosa que tú decidas."

"Creo que tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma en lo que se refiere a nuestros hijos. Últimamente he pensado mucho en esto y tenemos que hacer que se vuelvan a acostumbrar a que nosotros salgamos. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos durante un tiempo con el afecto que nos mostramos. No quiero hacer que Liz se sienta incómoda y que vuelva a odiarme," dije. Él asintió pensativamente antes de que yo continuara. "Pero, creo que deberíamos dejar que las cosas progresen naturalmente entre nosotros. No quiero hacer una regla tonta que declare el tiempo apropiado antes de que nos pongamos íntimos. Creo que sabremos cuando tiene que pasar."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo. Sentí un gran peso levantarse de mis hombros. Me puse de pie y cogí su mano, llevándole a la sala de estar donde puse algo de música y le llevé al sofá. Él me puso a su lado mientras los suaves sonidos de Andrea Bocelli salían de los altavoces. Me abrazó y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Por qué escuchas a Bocelli cuando no sabes italiano?" preguntó con una pequeña risita mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelo. Me encogí de hombros.

"Solo me gusta su voz calmante. No me distraigo con las palabras de la canción pero, en su lugar, puedo disfrutar la belleza de la melodía," dije en voz baja. Nos sentamos en silencio y escuchamos mientras otra canción de Bocelli empezaba a sonar.

Se puso a tararear. "Esta canción va muy bien." Le miré inquisitivamente. Había olvidado que él sabía italiano.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"El nombre de esta canción es _I Want To Stay Like This _**(n/t. Quiero Quedarme Así)**," empezó. Edward escuchó un momento antes de decirme el significado de la canción. "Está envuelto con la mujer que ama y no quiere dejar de sostenerla." Las palabras de Edward me golpearon con fuerza. ¿Estaba diciendo que se identificaba con Bocelli? ¿Qué él estaba sosteniendo a quien amaba? Cortó mi tren de pensamientos continuando con su traducción.

"Dice que un gesto, una sonrisa o solo una palabra de ella vale una eternidad y que solo es suficiente estar juntos, envueltos en los brazos del otro," susurró. Le sentí poner su nariz en mi pelo mientras me apretaba más cerca. Suspiré feliz mientras nos acurrucábamos juntos en el sofá, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Edward me golpeó ligeramente con su hombro y sentí mi labio sobresalir automáticamente en un puchero. Él rió y se inclinó, dejando un rápido beso en mi labio inferior.

"Tengo una sorpresa, pero necesito algunas cosas," dijo enigmáticamente. Estoy segura de que mis cejas desaparecieron en mi pelo cuando se levantaron inquisitivamente.

"Necesito un par de mantas y algunas almohadas," dijo. Levantándose, me levantó del sofá y fue conmigo hacia la secadora.

"Exactamente, ¿por qué necesitas mantas y almohadas?" pregunté. Le di dos viejos edredones y se dio la vuelta para volver a la sala de estar, sin responder mi pregunta. Yo fui y cogí todas las almohadas de mi cama y cuando volví a la sala de estar, la puerta principal estaba completamente abierta. Salí y Edward había puesto los dos edredones, uno encima de otro, en la hierba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté. Él me hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera y luego cogió las almohadas y las puso encima de los edredones.

"Ponte cómoda," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la cama improvisada que había hecho. Me senté y, en lugar de sentarse conmigo, volvió a entrar en la casa. Vi como él apagaba todas las luces de la casa y luego, cuando volvió a salir, apagó también la luz del porche. Quedé momentáneamente cegada por la falta de luz mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad. Obviamente, Edward no se dio suficiente tiempo para volver a ver cuando le oí tropezar con una de las sillas del patio. Escuché una baja maldición y tuve que aguantarme una risita.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté. Él se tiró a mi lado mientras se frotaba la espinilla vigorosamente.

"Sí, tu estúpida silla se ha hecho notar," gruñí.

"Así que, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" pregunté. Edward tiró de mí hacia debajo de manera que estuviéramos tumbados sobre nuestras espaldas, mirando las estrellas. Él pasó su brazo bajo mi cabeza y me acercó a él mientras mirábamos el cielo.

"Solo mira," contestó. Nos quedamos ahí tumbados durante varios minutos antes de ver un rayo blanco pasar por el cielo. En cuestión de segundos, hubo muchos más. Me quedé en sus brazos impresionada. Nunca me había tomado tiempo para ver una lluvia de meteoritos. Claro, había visto estrellas fugaces e incluso un cometa y un eclipse lunar, pero nunca me había simplemente tumbado bajo las estrellas y verlas pasar por el cielo.

"Es hermoso," susurré mientras se incrementaban, de manera que había uno cada segundo más o menos. "No puedo creer que nunca me haya tomado el tiempo de ver esto antes."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Nop. Nunca antes he visto una lluvia de meteoritos."

Vimos el espectáculo durante un rato antes de que sintiera mis ojos caer. No quería que nuestra noche acabara ya.

"Bella, ¿estarías dispuesta a irte un fin de semana?" preguntó. Cuando no respondí inmediatamente, se apresuró a explicarse. "No sería hasta después de la boda de Alice. Eso nos dará algo de tiempo para reconectar –" dejó la frase. Supe que estaba nervioso por preguntar y quise asegurarle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

"Eso suena bien," susurré. Lentamente dejó salir el aire aliviado y yo sonreí contra su pecho. Seguimos tumbados en los brazos del otro hasta que me quedé dormida y le sentí levantarme. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me acurruqué contra él con un lloriqueo.

"Shhhh, te has quedado dormida. Solo te estoy llevando a la cama," susurró. Enterré mi cara en su pecho mientras él abría la puerta de mi habitación. Dulcemente me tumbó en mi cama y se arrodilló a mi lado, dejando un pequeño beso en mi frente.

"Buenas noches, mi amor. Te veré mañana," susurró y luego se puso de pie. Me llevó un momento que sus palabras tuvieran sentido y mi mano se extendió y agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse de mí.

"Por favor, quédate," susurré. Él me miró durante un momento. Estoy segura de que estaba pensando cuál era la decisión apropiada, porque yo también lo estaba haciendo. Finalmente, asintió.

"Lo que sea por ti, Amor," dijo. Me levanté y cogí una camiseta de tirantes y par de pantalones cortos de algodón, luego corrí al cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Cuando volví, Edward ya estaba en mi cama. Curiosa por saber qué llevaba, moví las mantas lo suficiente para ver que tenía una camiseta interior de algodón y sus bóxers. Me acosté a su lado y apagué la luz. Poniendo mi espalda contra su pecho, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y enterró su nariz en mi cuello.

"Dulces sueños," susurró. Yo giré mi cabeza hasta que mis labios encontraron los suyos y le besé dulcemente.

_Estoy segura de que lo serán._

**N/A**

**VOGLIO RESTARE COSÌ **_**Andrea Bocelli**_** – el vídeo y la camisa que lleva Bella están en la página web.**

**Como agradecimiento a todos por vuestros reviews, he escrito un one-shot que es un outtake de capítulos futuros. No hay nada que adelante la historia… solo un sexy Surferward.**

**N/T**

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

-Bells, :)


	43. 42 Despedida de Soltera

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

**Capítulo 42**

**Despedida de Soltera**

**Bella Swan-Black**

Despertar entre los brazos de Edward tenía que ser lo mejor del mundo. Bueno… después de despertar, desnuda, en un barco, mientras Edward pasa una rosa por tu cuerpo. _Esa_ es la mejor forma de despertar, pero esta se acerca bastante

Pasamos una hora después de despertar, hablando y llenando los espacios de silencio con besos y caricias tiernas. Nunca cruzó los límites no dichos, que ambos habíamos puesto respecto hasta donde podríamos llevar la parte física de nuestra relación. Creo que ambos sabíamos que aún era muy pronto. Hicimos planes para el tiempo que quedaba antes de que nuestros hijos regresaran al colegio. También llegamos al acuerdo de que tras cada salida que tuviéramos nosotros solos, saldríamos con los chicos también. Yo tenía que regresar a trabajar el lunes, por lo que decidimos que haríamos cosas cerca, hasta el siguiente fin de semana. Este fin de semana, yo tenía que asistir a una despedida de soltera.

"¿Qué crees que deba darle a Alice en la fiesta del fin de semana?" pregunté con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho. Estaba pasando sus dedos por mi pelo mientras miraba al techo.

"¡Ugh! No quiero ni pensar en los regalos de ese tipo de fiestas," gruñó. Dí un manazo a su pecho, y me reí de su comentario. "Es en serio. Estoy seguro de que sin importar lo que lleves, jamás será tan malo como lo será el regalo de Rose."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que lleve?" pregunté. Gruñó, pero no me contestó.

"Creeme, no será bonito," dijo con certeza.

"Dr. Cullen, has despertado mi curiosidad," susurré. Esperaba que el coqueteo de mis ojos, consiguiera hacerlo confesar. "Parece que tienes gran conocimiento en los supuestos regalos inapropiados." Movió la cabeza con fuerza.

"No voy a hablar, así que olvídalo," dijo. Por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar por la paz. Lo que consiguió fue confirmar que había una historia que seguramente sería vergonzosa y yo definitivamente la iba a averiguar.

"Bien, le preguntaré a Rosalie," dije al sentarme. Quiso sujetarme, pero me solté y deslicé fuera de la cama.

"Por favor no lo hagas, Bella. Va a hacerlo parecer más grave de lo que fue. Ahora, ven de vuelta acá, aún no estoy listo para levantarme," dijo con un puchero. Tomé su teléfono de la mesa de noche mientras él se sentaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Llamando a Rosalie," dije sonriendo, antes de darle la espalda y caminar al otro extremo del cuarto. Saltó de la cama y me tenía sujeta contra la puerta del closet antes de poder siquiera protestar. Me quitó el teléfono de la mano y me besó con tal fuerza, que me hizo olvidar completamente por qué estábamos así. Sus labios devoraron rápidamente los míos mientras pasaba mis dedos por su pelo. Un pequeño quejido salió de mis labios, cuando su lengua entró en mi boca exigiendo dominarla. Sentí ese conocido tirón de deseo correr por mis venas y estaba a punto de tirar por la borda nuestros bien planeados límites, cuando él se alejó, dejándome deseosa y sin aliento.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba a un metro de distancia sonriendo. Estaba intentando recordar de qué habíamos estado hablando; de pronto, me vino a la mente que se trataba de algo vergonzoso que no me quería contar.

"Eso fue my injusto, Edward Cullen. No pienses que tus pequeños métodos de distracción funcionan". Su rostro se cayó al darse cuenta que estaba decidida. "Aún puedo preguntar a Rose en la cena. Tal vez tu mamá quiera escuchar también", dije con una sonrisa. Me miró horrorizado antes de quejarse y luego se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"Está bien. Te lo diré, pero para poder escuchar esta terrible historia, necesitas estar aquí en la cama," dijo. Regresé a mi cama, él jaló las cobijas y señaló el lugar junto a él. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me acomodaba y recargaba mi cabeza en su brazo. Murmuró entre dientes algo sobre hermanos estúpidos y venganza que no pude entender.

"En mi último cumpleaños, a Rose y Emmett se les metió en la cabeza, que me hacía falta una especie de intervención," empezó, pero de inmediato se detuvo. Pasando sus dedos nuevamente por su pelo, me miró suplicante para que no lo hiciera proseguir. Lo consideré unos segundos y luego le sonreí ampliamente. Soltó un largo suspiro derrotado.

"Mientras estaba en el trabajo, vinieron por los chicos para llevárselos a dormir, pero antes de irse, dejaron su regalo dentro de la casa y Alice distraía a los chicos. Entré en shock, cuando llegué a casa y encontré que mi cuarto había sido transformado en una cueva de pecado," dijo. Empecé a reír antes de que pudiera acabar de describir "el regalo". Habían puesto en un DVD una película prono, así que te puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando al ir subiendo la escalera, escuché respiración fuerte y gritos de placer provenientes de mi cuarto," dijo con los dientes apretados. Solté una carcajada antes de cubrir mi boca para detener mi risa.

"Estaba considerando llamar a la policía cuando oí la espantosa música porno y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Al abrir la puerta, no solo estaba puesta la película, pero sobre mi cama había una de esas muñecas tamaño natural. No me refiero a las baratas; llegué a pensar que era una mujer hasta que al exigir que se marchara no se movió," dijo. No pude evitar reírme, no fue una risa femenina, sino una carcajada enorme. Se detuvo y me miró serio, así que me disculpé y le pedí que acabara de contarme su historia mientras intentaba controlar la risa.

"Como iba diciendo, no era uno de esos modelos inflables de vinil. Esa cosa tenía un sistema esquelético de articulaciones, movimientos robóticos de pelvis, articulaciones movibles y estaba hecha de un gel que se sentía casi como piel." Para este momento, Edward y yo rodábamos en la cama muertos de risa. Parecía haber superado la humillación y disfrutaba de su historia.

"Al darme cuenta de lo sofisticada que era, llegué a considerar abrirla para averiguar cómo funcionaba," dijo entre risas.

"Sólo a un doctor se le ocurre querer abrirla," dije con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hiciste con ella?" le pregunté subiendo y bajando las cejas.

"¡Ah no! Por favor. Esto está muy mal," dijo alzando las manos en forma defensiva. "Tengo que admitir que estaba muy intrigado en lo que se refería a la tecnología frente a mí, pero nunca llegaría a hacer _eso_," dijo con un gesto de disgusto. "Llamé a mi hermano y le dije que viniera por ella, o la desarmaría pieza por pieza."

"¿Qué dijo Emmett?" pregunté.

"Llegó antes de quince minutos, hablando acerca de los beneficios de tener compañía. Quería ahorcarlo," dijo gruñendo.

"¿Qué le pasó a la muñeca?"

"No quiero saber que hizo con ella," dijo, arrugando la nariz. Nos reímos un poco más, mientras me daba más detalles sobre las cosas que podía hacer. Estaba muy sorprendida de que algo así existiera y aún más cuando dijo que valen alrededor de seis mil dólares. No podía creer que la gente gastase tanto dinero en algo que les permita liberarse.

Después de un tiempo, tuvimos que abandonar nuestra burbuja para ir a recoger a los chicos. Pasamos el resto del día con ellos, jugando en la playa, luego fuimos a su casa a cenar. Mantuvimos las demostraciones de afecto al mínimo, robando pequeños besos y roces cuando sabíamos estábamos solos. Fue difícil partir al final del día, lo único que quería era quedarme y pasar la noche entre sus brazos otra vez.

Elizabeth y yo la pasamos magníficamente bien. Hizo hasta lo imposible por sentarse junto a mí durante la cena y luego llevarme a la sala para que escuchara las canciones que había estado practicando sólo para mí. Edward estaba feliz ante el gesto, lo que consiguió que cuando los chicos iban subiendo la escalera, me tomara y me empujara hacia su oficina donde me llenó de besos. Tuvimos que esconder nuestra salida del cuarto cuando los chicos bajaron y nos empezaron a buscar.

El resto de la semana fue muy parecida al fin de semana. Alice llevaba a Seth junto con Anthony y Liz a casa de Emmett, donde Edward los recogía después del trabajo para llevarlos a su casa. Cuando yo salía de trabajar, iba para allá, ayudaba a prepara la cena y luego todos íbamos a la playa, jugábamos algún juego, o veíamos una película. Todo transcurría con normalidad, y se sentía como si fuésemos una familia, con la diferencia que a las nueve Seth y yo tomábamos nuestras cosas y nos íbamos a casa. Cada noche era más y más difícil marcharse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viernes corrí a casa después del trabajo, para arreglarme para la cena de Alice. Seth ya estaba en casa de Edward, pues pasaría ahí la noche. Me bañé rápidamente y me puse el vestido negro que compré cuando fui en busca del regalo de Alice para la despedida. Era un vestido envolvente, con un escote mayor al que acostumbro, pero me encantó la sensación de la seda en mi espalda. Mis zapatos nuevos, no eran de diseñador, pero me sentía sexy con los tacones.

Me dirigí a casa de Edward pues Alice me había dicho que iríamos en limusina. No me sorprendió que esta familia tuviese tanto cuidado ante las consecuencias de beber y manejar. Cuando llegué a casa de Edward, me sorprendió ver la camioneta Hummer negra, tipo limusina estacionada en la entrada.

Subí los escalones y fue recibida por Edward que abrió la puerta con la boca abierta.

"Te ves impresionante," dijo sin aliento. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó con tal fuerza que me quedé paralizada por un instante. Al escuchar una pequeña risita detrás de él, me soltó y pasó los dedos por su pelo. Me asomé y vi a Liz de pie junto a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

"Tía Ali quiere tomar una foto en el balcón antes de que se vayan," dijo y giró desapareciendo dentro de la casa.

"Eso fue algo incómodo," dijo casi para sí mismo. Sonreí y asentí, aunque sentí que quizá no era tan malo que nos sorprendieran de vez en cuando. Edward puso su mano en mi espalda y me guió dentro de la casa. Esme, Angela y Rose estaban esperándonos en la sala, Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

"Excelente, todas estamos aquí," dijo Alice mientras saltaba hacia mí, y pasaba su brazo por el mío. "Quiero tomar unas fotos en el balcón y luego podemos irnos al restaurante."

Todas se pusieron de pie para salir. Aún faltaba una hora para la puesta del sol y el paisaje era impresionante. Edward salió con cámara en mano, mientras Alice nos acomodaba de forma que el sol no arruinara la foto. Escuché el click antes de que todas estuvieran en su sitio y vi a Edward mirarme sobre la cámara sonriendo. _Las cosas que ese hombre le hace a mi cuerpo son impactantes_. Moví la cabeza apenada mientras el me tomaba varias fotos más y Alice acomodaba a todo mundo en su sitio. Miré a Esme que tenía una sonrisa enorme mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Edward. Después de un momento me miró y guiñó el ojo.

Los chicos estaban en la puerta mirando mientras Edward tomaba más fotos. Cuando Alice estuvo satisfecha, nos dirigimos hacia la entrada. Edward ayudó a todas a subir a la inmensa limusina y luego volteó hacia mí. Los chicos habían vuelto a entrar a la casa, así que se inclinó para darme un largo beso.

"Alice te preparó el cuarto de visitas para cuando vuelvas, pero por favor entra a verme primero," susurró antes de volverme a besar. Escuché a Rose chiflar, lo que me hizo saltar y alejarme de él, apenada, al darme cuenta de que nos habían visto.

"Habrá suficiente tiempo para eso más adelante. Nos están esperando las margaritas, ¡vámonos ya!, dijo Rose. Edward me dio otro pequeño beso en los labios antes de ayudarme a subir a la Hummer. Ya dentro, me senté junto Angela que estaba enfrente de Esme, Alice y Rose. Sabía que probablemente estaría roja, así que mantuve la cabeza baja, deseando no hicieran ningún comentario. Afortunadamente, Alice se lanzó a hablar sobre los detalles de la boda, y yo respiré tranquila.

Al llegar al restaurante, nos condujeron a un salón privado. El mesero trajo las bebidas mientras nos sentábamos y platicábamos, esperando la cena.

"Bien, yo estoy a cargo de esta fiesta, y en vista de que Alice no me dejo hacer lo que tenía planeado, vamos a conocernos mejor," dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara. "Aunque mami C está aquí, no se dejen engañar por su imagen tranquila," Rose guiñó el ojo a Esme que tenía una enorme sonrisa y regresó el gesto. Tuve la sensación de que esto sería incómodo. "Estoy segura que con un guapo y varonil doctor como marido, nos puede dar algunas sugerencias para tratar a nuestros hombres." Escuché a Alice gemir mientras miraba a Rose con ganas de matarla.

"¿Qué? ¿No has visto a Carlisle?" preguntó Rose mientras se abanicaba. Toda la mesa empezó a reír.

"No se si tengo el estómago necesario para soportar lo que tienes planeado Rose," dijo Alice. Esme soltó una fuerte risa antes de acariciar la mano de Alice.

"Trataré de mantenerlo en clasificación para adolescentes," Esme dijo con un guiño.

"Muy bien, primer beso," dijo Rose juntando las manos. "¿Qué edad tenían? ¿Con quién fue y demás datos interesantes? Esme, empiezas tú," dijo Rose. Todas en la mesa miramos a Esme, que sonreía ampliamente mientras consideraba su respuesta.

"Tenía diecisiete y fue con el mariscal de campo de la preparatoria. Era muy guapo, pero el pobre chico no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo," dijo con una pícara sonrisa. "No fue hasta que besé a Carlisle, que me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo." Todas soltamos un muy largo 'aaaaayyyyyyy'.

"Angela, es tu turno," dijo Rose. Miré a Angela que ya empezaba a sonrojarse.

"Este… tenía dieciocho y fue con el hermano de mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad. Habíamos bebido tequila de más y yo me le lancé," dijo Angela, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

"Siempre son las calladas," dijo burlonamente Rose. "Bien, Bella, te toca." Giré los ojos.

"Soy la mas aburrida. Mi primer beso fue con mi ex-marido, teníamos diecisiete y fue en la entrada de mi casa, después del baile de segundo de preparatoria," dije en tono seguro. Rose cruzó los brazos y me miró fijamente.

"Vamos a ir más lejos, ¡quiero más detalles!" dijo con una sonrisa. Debo admitir que le temía un poco, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo en sana diversión. Rose volteó hacia la futura novia con una sonrisa intrigante.

"¿Alice?" canturreó Rose. Alice se empezó a mover en su silla y de vez en cuando miraba a Esme. Por fin la miró con disculpa en los ojos.

"Tenía quince," dijo Alice con cuidado. "Él tenía veintidós y me daba clase particular de Geometría." Esme se sorprendió y Alice se mordió el labio, esperando la tormenta que nunca llegó, pues Esme se empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que pensamos se caería de la silla.

"¿Tu primer beso fue con Wilbur ojos paseantes?" dijo entre risas. Alice cruzó los brazos molesta mientras Esme seguía riendo.

"¿Wilbur? ¿Quién diablos le pone Wilbur a su hijo?" preguntó Rose. Sonriendo volteó a ver a Alice. "¿Quién demonios besa a un chico llamado Wilbur?" Todas nos empezamos a reír mientras Alice miraba enojada a Rose.

"Algunas veces, hay que besar unos cuantos sapos antes de encontrar al Príncipe Azul," dijo Alice. Todas volvimos a soltar un 'aaayyyyy' con su respuesta.

"Ahora te toca a ti Rose," dijo Alice. Rose miró alrededor de la mesa sonriendo.

"Tenía diecinueve," empezó. Todas las bocas en la mesa estaban abiertas. "¿Qué? maduré tarde," se defendió. "Pues bien, tenía diecinueve y fue con un guapo universitario jugador de basketball."

"¡No puede ser! ¿Estás diciendo que Emmett fue tu primer beso?" Alice chilló incrédula. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Rose movió la cabeza diciendo que no. "No, no fue Emmett. Pero si fue un Cullen." Todas tomamos aire sorprendidas al darnos cuenta.

"¿Edward?" dijo Esme con sorpresa. Cuando Rose lo confirmó, Esme empezó a reír, seguida por toda la mesa.

"Solo sucedió una vez. Fue absolutamente incómodo, y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que estuvo mal. Fue como besar a mi hermano," dijo con un escalofrío.

Rose siguió haciendo preguntas durante la cena. Yo estaba completamente sorprendida de que Esme ganara el premio a las respuestas más impactantes. Cuando Rose preguntó cual era la posición favorita de cada una, Alice la frenó, argumentando que no quería tener esa imagen de sus padres.

Después de la cena, Alice abrió sus regalos. Esme le dio un libro de los años cincuenta titulado "La Guía de la Buena Ama de Casa." Estaba lleno de sugerencias tales como "recibir al marido en la puerta con un beso" y "no quejarse cuando llegue a casa tras un arduo día de trabajo." Pensé que Alice se haría pipí en los calzones mientras leía algunas sugerencias.

Angela le dio un vale de regalo para el Spa, todas sabemos cómo le gusta a Alice consentirse. El regalo de Rose no nos sorprendió a ninguna. Cuando Alice abrió la caja sacó unas esposas de peluche rosa, un antifaz y un sinfín de aceites saborizados. Rápidamente regresó todo a su caja con una risa apenada.

Cuando Alice llegó a mi regalo, me sentí nerviosa. Alzó la tapa de la caja de Victoria's Secret, retiró el papel y sacó un pequeño camisón de seda blanco que tenía encaje y pedrería bajo el busto. Era femenino y sexy sin ser vulgar. Alice sonrió ampliamente, me dio las gracias y dijo que sería perfecto para la noche de bodas.

Después de otra ronda de tragos en el restaurante, Rose anunció que iríamos a un bar de piano y jazz. Alice estuvo de acuerdo por que no sería un lugar común en el que seríamos el punto de atención. Esme iba en la limusina con nosotros pero en el bar se despidió y el chofer la llevó de vuelta al Valle de Carmel.

Encontramos una mesa cerca del piano y las bebidas empezaron a llegar. Todas nos sorprendimos al ver a Angela tropezar con rumbo a la pista donde empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. En cuestión de unos minutos, estaba rodeada por varios hombres que se empezaban a acercar más para bailar con ella. Las tres nos quedamos sentadas en completo shock al verla transformase de la chica tímida a una sexy mujer y coquetear.

"Apuesto que Ben quedará muy sorprendido cuando logre quitarle la ropa," dijo Alice riendo. Rose saltó tomando mi mano y la de Alice, para jalarnos hacia la pista. Rodeamos a Angela justo a tiempo, pues uno de los hombre empezaba a querer tocar; Rose lo empujó. Yo tenía años sin bailar por lo que me sentí algo torpe al principio, pero en cuanto el alcohol empezó a nublar mi juicio, me dejé llevar y empecé a disfrutar del momento. Bailamos juntas, casi toda la noche, para evitar los avances masculinos, y conseguimos conocernos mejor.

Cuando nos subimos a la limusina, era obvio que todas estábamos bastante tomadas. Rose perdía el filtro tras unas cuantas copas y nos tenía a todas muertas de risa con algunas de las cosas que ella y Emmett habían hecho.

"¿Bella? ¿Ya te enseñó Edward a su amiga?" preguntó Rose riendo. Angela la miró con curiosidad mientras Alice giraba los ojos. Me sentí tranquila pues sabía de lo que estaba hablando, gracias a la confesión de Edward el pasado fin de semana.

"¿De qué amiga hablas, Rose?" le pregunté fingiendo ignorancia.

"Bety Busto," dijo simplemente.

"¿Quién es Bety Busto?" preguntó Angela. Rose se rió antes de contar la historia.

"En último cumpleaños de Edward, Emmett y yo le dimos una de esas muñecas sexuales, extremadamente caras. ¡La desgraciada tenía copa talla H, caderas movibles, y parecía una chica de verdad!" dijo. Angela se veía un poco preocupada y me miró. Yo no pude evitar la risa.

"Nunca pude entender por qué regalarle a Edward una de esas muñecas." Alice, en su estado alcoholizado, dijo mirando a Rose.

"Bueno, antes de que Miss Bella apareciera, el chico necesitaba acostarse," dijo Rose al voltear hacia mí. " Tendrás que preguntarle sobre esto. Quizá puedan armar un trío," dijo riendo.

"Ya me había contado," dijo con una carcajada. "Pero creo que eres tú la que tiene que discutir el trío con Emmett, ya que Edward se la devolvió." Los ojos de Rose parecían salírsele y su boca se abrió queriendo decir algo, aunque la cerró rápidamente. De pronto la limusina se llenó de risas ahogadas.

Dejamos a Rose y Angela en sus casas antes de volver a la de Edward. Alice y yo subimos los escalones tropezando mientras intentaba buscar su llave. Nos reíamos y callábamos una a la otra mientras entramos a la casa. La luz de la cocina estaba prendida, pero el resto de la casa estaba en silencio mientras me guiaba a la escalera.

"Buenas Noches," dijo moviendo las cejas. Escuché la risa que escapó de mi boca antes que consiguiera cubrirla con la mano mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Edward. Abrí la puerta y la luz proveniente del baño era suficiente para poder verlo dormir. Me acerqué de puntitas a su cama para mirar al increíble hombre que amo.

La ventana abierta permitía que la suave brisa del mar entrara al cuarto, y a lo lejos se escuchaban las olas rompiendo contra la playa. Edward había tirado todas las cobijas al piso, pues era una noche calurosa. Solo la sábana cubría la mitad de su cuerpo hasta el pecho. Tenía un brazo bajo la almohada y la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con la boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Me quité los zapatos y me metí bajo la sábana con el, rodéandole la cintura con mi brazo. La sensación de su piel caliente contra mi mano me provocó un escalofrío y empecé a deslizar mis dedos por su estómago hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxers. Me entró una urgencia por verlo, y de no haber estado tan bebida, seguramente nunca habría hecho esto.

Enganché mis dedos en el bóxer y lentamente lo empecé a deslizar por su cadera. Me sorprendió que aún con el peso muerto me resultó muy fácil conseguirlo. No se movió mientras seguí bajándolos por sus piernas con los dedos de los pies. La sábana aún lo cubría, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su estómago mientras alzaba la sábana para echar un vistazo. Habían pasado meses desde que lo había visto y sentí cómo mi calzón se humedecía al imaginarlo dentro de mí. Besé su estómago y volteé a mirar su cara. Cualquier duda que pude haber tenido, desapreció cuando miré sus ojos entreabiertos. Aún estaba medio dormido, pero tenía una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche, amor?" preguntó. Me moví hasta quedar entre sus piernas, con su miembro erecto, oprimiendo mi estómago. Lo miré traviesa, antes de besar su pecho.

"A punto de ponerse aún mejor," susurré mientras dejaba un rastro de besos desde su estómago hacia abajo.

"¿Bella?" dijo medio en gruñido y medio en amenaza. No desperdicié ni un instante, y lo introduje en mi boca. Gimió de placer mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas y arqueaba la espalda, empujándose más adentro de mi boca. Dejé escapar una risa ante la reacción, pero seguí moviendo mi boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Oí a Edward gruñir mientras su cadera suavemente se empujaba hacia mi boca.

"Bella, necesito que de detengas," dijo. _¿Por qué demonios?_ Estaba justo donde quería estar y al demonio con los límites, si es que eso era lo que le preocupaba. Jalé con más fuerza mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, me jalaba con suavidad, intentando separarme, pero me mantuve firme. Dejó escapar un chillido cuando se dejó soltar dentro de mi boca. Estaba tan concentrada en lo hacía que cuando sentí su semilla golpear la parte trasera de mi garganta, pensé que me ahogaría. Lo solté con un fuerte pop, y tragué lo que había en mi boca, antes de que otro tanto me diera justo bajo el ojo. Me limpié rápidamente antes de ver a Edward que estaba horrorizado. La expresión que tenía me hizo reír nuevamente mientras me caía en la cama junto a él.

Se movió hacia la mesa de noche para tomar unos cuantos pañuelos y dármelos. Me limpié la mejilla y el luego el desastre que había dejado en su estómago, antes de que me quitara los pañuelos para tirarlos. Lo escuché reír antes de tomarme en sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

"Estás bebida," dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

"Quizá un poco," respondí mientras con mis dedos le mostraba que tanto.

"Creo que mucho más que eso," dijo mientras me besaba en la frente. Mi mano empezó a recorrer el camino hasta su miembro, y mis dedos rozaban la cabeza. Gimió y tomó mi mano para colocarla bajo la suya en su pecho. "No te voy a dejar hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después."

"No me voy a arrepentir de nada de lo que hagamos," dije con un puchero. Me besó suavemente los labios y me dijo que no con la cabeza.

"No, pero no quiero que cuando hagamos el amor sea bebidos, en un estado de lujuria," dijo. Gruñí contra su pecho. Estaba verdaderamente con ganas a causa del pequeño juego, tanto que no dudé en suplicar.

"Edward, por favor," pedí. "Te necesito." Gruñó y se apretó el tabique con los dedos mientras yo veía como su decisión se tambaleaba. Nos giró hasta tenerme de espaldas y el sobre de mí. La mirada en sus ojos me dijo que iba a salirme con la mía, y me comían las ansias. Sus ojos se suavizaron de pronto y negó con la cabeza.

"No voy hacerlo contigo Bella. Aún no. No cuando has estado bebiendo y no podrás apreciar y valorar completamente lo que significa." Sus palabras lanzaron un escalofrío directo a mí corazón, y lo amé a él y su consideración aún más. Pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarme frustrada. Saqué mi labio inferior y lo miré molesta. Estaba dispuesta a dar un golpe bajo para obtener lo que quería.

"No creo que sea muy justo. Tú ya te relajaste y ahora ¿me vas a dejar a mí con ganas?" pregunté. Se rió y movió la cabeza.

"No dije que no fuese a satisfacer tus necesidades, amor," susurró seductivamente en mi oído. Chupó mi oreja entre sus dientes y pasó la lengua por la orilla antes de dirigirse a mi cuello. Con cada beso que me daba, mi cuerpo perdía el control. Sus manos se dirigieron al moño del vestido y con un solo tirón lo abrió. Hincado entre mis piernas, movió la tela mientras veía mi cuerpo. "Perfecto," murmuró.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos, dejando un camino de fuego hacia el lugar donde más quería que me tocara. Con un movimiento rápido, mi calzón estaba en el piso y su boca en mí. El alcohol hacía que sintiera la cabeza muy ligera, aceleró mi respiración mientras enterraba mis manos en su pelo. Lo jalé más hacia mí, buscando sentir mayor fricción, justo cuando sentí sus dedos deslizándose dentro de mí. Mi orgasmo fue inmediato e intenté contener el grito que quería escapar. En su lugar solo salió un chillido. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó mientras sentía las olas de placer recorrerme, poco a poco empecé a recuperarme y respirar tranquila.

Escuché la risa de Edward mientras besaba la parte interna de mi muslo y luego empezaba a subir por mi cuerpo. Me besó tiernamente en los labios antes de pararse de la cama, sacar una camiseta del armario y dármela. Era inútil volver a ponerme el calzón, así que desabroché el brassier y me lo quité antes de ponerme la camiseta y caer rendida en la cama. Lo escuché decir buenas noches, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Parecía como si me golpearan la cabeza cuando sentí que unos brazos fuertes me levantaban. Abrí un ojo y vi que el sol empezaba a salir. Enterré la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y gruñí.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" susurré. El sonido de mi propia voz aumentó el dolor de mi cabeza. Sentí una risa vibrar contra mi mejilla mientras me acomodaba en una cama.

"Te estoy moviendo antes de que despierten los chicos. Estás en la recámara de visitas," susurró. Estaba demasiado cansada como para que me importara. Edward me besó en la frente y me quitó el pelo de la cara. "Vuélvete a dormir, te tendré algo listo para la resaca cuando despiertes." Asentí y me giré hasta enterrar la cara en la almohada.

_Nunca volveré a beber._


	44. 43 Pequeña complicación

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo cuarenta y tres – Pequeña complicación

**Edward Cullen**

Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil ocultar nuestra relación física de los niños. No quería que Bella se quedara en la habitación de invitados y parte de mí casi se rindió y la mantuve en mis brazos. Me quedé tumbado en mi cama, abrazándola el resto de la noche. Era tan malditamente linda cuando reía incontrolablemente por el estupor del alcohol. Luego tuvo que poner esos sexy ojos de habitación antes de tomarme en su boca. Sentí mi polla moverse mientras recordaba sus labios rubí deslizándose por mi longitud. Todo sobre ella me atraía: su personalidad, su mente, su look.

La vigilé varias veces durante la mañana, pero la dejé dormir debido a la enorme resaca que estaba seguro que iba a tener. Los niños se dieron cuenta de que estaba durmiendo y no hicieron mucho ruido mientras yo intentaba hacer un brunch con bacon quemado y huevos demasiado cocinados. Al menos la tostada y el zumo de naranja eran pasables. Silenciosamente, llevé una bandeja a la habitación de invitados dónde ella estaba roncando ligeramente. La solté, fui hasta la cama y aparté las mantas. Ella se estiró y abrió lentamente un ojo. Gimiendo, puso su brazo sobre sus ojos y se humedeció los labios.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó con los labios resecos.

"Las once. Tienes que comer y beber algo. El alcohol deja tu cuerpo casi sin –" me cortó con un movimiento de la mano.

"Lo sé," dijo. "No voy a volver a beber tequila." Reí y la ayudé a sentarse colocando varias almohadas detrás de ella. Ella me sonrió con vacilación y yo me pregunté cuando recordaba ella de la noche anterior.

"He hecho el desayuno, pero no te culparía si no quisieras comerlo," dije con vergüenza mientras miraba mi intento de cocina. Ella gimió, haciendo que le devolviera la atención. Sonreí por la vista. Su pelo era un desastre – pegado en algunos lugares y aplastado en otros. Tenía rímel negro debajo de sus ojos que estaba corrido, mientras que sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados, pero todavía estaba hermosa.

"No creo que pueda comer nada," dijo con voz ronca. Reí y le di el zumo de naranja y un par de aspirinas.

"Toma estas y bébete todo el zumo. Por favor, intenta aunque sea comer la tostada. Tienes que meterte algo en el estómago o te sentirás peor," dije. Ella asintió y dio un cuidadoso sorbo del vaso. Me miró sorprendida.

"¿Exprimido? Estoy impresionada," sonrió ampliamente. Suavemente, me senté a su lado y le puse el pelo detrás del hombro.

"Para ti solo lo mejor, Amor," susurré antes de besar su mejilla.

Bella se terminó el zumo y se comió las dos tostadas antes de volver a tirarse a la cama. Pasé mis dedos lentamente por su pelo enredado mientras ella se acurrucaba contra mi pierna y decía en voz baja un 'gracias'.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté. Bella me miró y sonrió.

"Mucho mejor," dijo. Cerró los ojos y enterró su cara en mi muslo. "Siento lo de anoche," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, creo que me pasé un poco," pude ver sus mejillas brillar de un tono carmesí al mencionar lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior y me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo.

"Sí, si te pasaste," dije con una risita. "Pero no lo sientas. Yo estaba muy dispuesto a participar." Levanté su cabeza para que me mirara. El alivio estaba escrito en su cara, así que me incliné y la besé con un poco más de fuerza de lo que probablemente ella esperaba.

El pensamiento de lo que ella le había hecho a mi cuerpo la noche anterior hizo que mi mitad inferior se endureciera y añorara ser tocada de nuevo. Me tumbé hasta que estuve estirado a su lado y deslicé mi mano bajó la camiseta interior que ella llevaba. Gemí cuando mi mano se deslizó por la piel desnuda de sus caderas, olvidando que sus bragas estaban actualmente en el suelo de mi habitación. Su lengua chocó con la mía y la succioné dentro de mi boca, acariciándola con la mía. Sentí sus manos empujar suavemente mi pecho, así que me alejé lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Le has puesto el cerrojo a la puerta?" preguntó. Gemí, rodé sobre mi espalda y sacudí la cabeza.

"No," dije. Empecé a levantarme para ponerle el pestillo a la puerta y terminar lo que habíamos empezado, pero su mano agarró mi muñeca y me miró con disculpa.

"Probablemente deberíamos levantarnos," susurró. Bajé la vista a la erección que actualmente empujaba contra mis pantalones y reí para mí mismo.

"Yo ya estoy levantado," dije. Ella dejó salir una risita y se inclinó para besarme dulcemente.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Podemos ocuparnos de eso más tarde si quieres." Su mano bajó y rozó sobre la tela. Rápidamente agarré su mano, llevándola a mis labios y besándola suavemente.

"Tenemos que calmarnos o voy a terminar arrancándote la ropa y tratándote de manera sucia," dije mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz.

"Hmmmm, me gustan los chicos sucios," dijo en un ronroneo que fue directo a mi polla.

"Eres una criatura peligrosa, Isabella," susurré. "Sin embargo, tengo otros planes."

"¿Planes? ¿Qué tipo de planes?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ya te lo dije anoche. Recuerdas la noche pasada, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que recuerdo la noche pasada," dijo, antes de esconder la cara en mi brazo. Reí mientras agarraba su barbilla en mi mano y levantaba su cabeza hasta que me estaba mirando a los ojos.

"La próxima vez que te haga el amor, va a ser algo que nunca olvidarás." Vi sus ojos suavizarse y su mano se levantó para pasar por mi espalda en una tierna caricia. "No quiero arruinar nuestra próxima 'primera vez' con un revolcón provocado por las hormonas." Ella asintió de acuerdo y yo me incliné para besarla suavemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella se recuperó considerablemente bien y para mediodía ya estaba levantada. Pasamos la tarde con los niños en su parque favorito de Monterey y luego salimos al lago en bote. Anthony y Seth hacían carreras contra Liz y me quedé sorprendido cuando Liz los ganó, ya que ella no era muy atlética.

Bella insistió en hacer la cena, así que después de parar en el supermercado, volvimos a mi casa. Todos los niños ayudaron a llevar las compras a la casa y luego desaparecieron en la habitación de Tony para jugar.

"Así que, ¿cómo se hace exactamente el Pollo Cordon Bleu?" pregunté. Bella rodó los ojos mientras colocaba todo lo que iba a necesitar en la encimera.

"Suena más complicado de lo que es. Creo que hasta tú puedes hacerlo," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Que graciosa, ja, ja," dije sarcásticamente. Encendí el iPod que estaba en los altavoces en la cocina, luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y miré sobre su hombro. "Enséñame. Quiero aprender a cocinar y, ¿quién mejor para enseñarme que tú?"

Miré mientras ella picaba el pollo, explicando que tenía que ser más fino y blando para que se enrollara mejor, luego puso un trozo de jamón y queso suizo antes de enrollarlo y asegurarlo con palillos.

"Mira, es bastante fácil. Luego lo pasas por pan rallado y voila, está listo," dijo. Acaricié su cuello con mi nariz mientras ella trabajaba con el resto y la música de los noventa flotaba por la cocina. Bella tarareó en voz baja junto a la canción mientras sus caderas se movían suavemente contra las mías. Cuando terminó con la última pechuga de pollo y se había lavado las manos, le di la vuelta hasta que estaba en mis brazos y presionada contra la encimera.

"Estás un poco enérgico hoy," susurró con una risita. La besé sonoramente como respuesta. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello y sentí sus dedos acariciar suavemente mi cuello. Nos separamos y me mantuvo la mirada mientras empezaba a sonar una canción lenta.

"¿Bailas conmigo?" pregunté. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y asintió mientras yo la acercaba a mí y la alejaba de la encimera. Le di la vuelta rápidamente y ella dejó salir un pequeño grito. Girándola de nuevo, rodeé la isla y sentí una repentina necesidad de decirle que la amaba. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada con entusiasmo y sus ojos brillaban con adoración. Le incliné hacia abajo y ella gritó de nuevo cuando su pie se levantaba como contrapeso a mi movimiento. Besé su cuello mientras ella estaba abajo y escuché como salía de ella un suspiro feliz. Lentamente, la levanté hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los míos. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de abrirle mi corazón, cuando escuché un pequeño jadeo venir de la puerta.

Bella y yo miramos rápidamente a la puerta y Liz estaba ahí con lágrimas bajando por su cara. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego se dio la vuelta y salió volando de la habitación. Bella se movió en mis brazos y se alejó. Yo pasé mis manos por su brazo y luego me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

"No sé porqué se ha puesto así," murmuré bajo mi aliento. "Parecía sentarle bien que estuviéramos juntos."

"¿Tal vez debería hablar con ella?"

"No, tengo que enterarme de qué va mal," dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ir a hablar con mi hija.

"Edward," dijo Bella severamente, haciendo que me parara y me girara para mirarla. "Yo también la quiero. Quiero ayudar, si puedo." Me quedé ligeramente impresionado por la autoridad que había en su voz. Era obvio que Bella iba a luchar por lo que creía que era lo mejor para Liz y yo la amé más por eso. Asintiendo, los dos fuimos a la habitación de Elizabeth. Llamé una vez y escuché su llanto apagado, así que entré.

Elizabeth estaba de espaldas a nosotros y pude ver sus pequeños hombros sacudiéndose por los sollozos. Miré hacia Bella y ella estaba al lado de la puerta, dándonos algo de espacio, solo por si acaso Liz no la quería cerca. Puse mi mano en el hombro de Liz y ella hipó.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté. La cabeza de Elizabeth se sacudió violentamente de un lado a otro, dejándome saber que no quería hablar sobre lo que fuera que le estaba molestando. Sin embargo, habíamos estado en silencio demasiado tiempo en esta casa y no iba a dejarla alejar sus sentimientos y permanecer callada.

"Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar de lo que te ha molestado. ¿Recuerdas de qué hablaban Heidi y Peter cuando dijeron que guardarte tus sentimientos solo haría las cosas peor?" pregunté. Liz se sorbió la nariz y luego asintió. "Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado en el piso de abajo." Elizabeth se limpió los ojos y luego se dio la vuelta hasta estar frente a mí. Sus ojos cayeron en Bella y su labio tembló antes de volver a mirarme.

"Si quieres puedo irme," susurró Bella. Miré a Bella sobre mi hombro y ella se veía dividida entre querer quedarse y no querer hacer que Liz se sintiera incómoda. Volví a mirar a Liz y ella se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras pensaba.

"Está bien, Liz. Si quieres hablar solo conmigo, Bella puede ir al piso de abajo," aseguré. Elizabeth miró a Bella un momento y luego otra vez a mí antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No, puede quedarse," susurró. Dejé escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando y luego miré a Bella. Ella tenía una sonrisa cómplice en la cara que estaba llena de alivio. Le indiqué con un gesto que se acercara y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Liz conmigo.

"¿Qué ha pasado, corazón?" le pregunté a Liz. Ella me miró a mí y luego a Bella nerviosa. Se podía decir que estaba incómoda hablando de cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente. Lentamente, se sentó y se acercó las rodillas al pecho.

"Te recuerdo a ti bailando así con mamá en la cocina," susurró. Me rompí la cabeza pensando de qué podría estar hablando, pero me llegó pronto con un recuerdo. Recuerdo bailar con Tanya por la casa en varias ocasiones, pero no sé porqué eso era un desencadenante para ella. Miré a Bella y vi la preocupación claramente en sus rasgos.

"¿Qué recuerdas?" pregunté, volviéndome a Liz.

"Os recuerdo bailando en la cocina e inclinando a mamá, como has hecho con Bella. Todavía puedo recordar la risa de mamá," susurró mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Liz enterró su cara en sus piernas. Bella estiró el brazo y vacilantemente tocó la rodilla de Liz.

"Liz, creo que tengo que decirte lo mismo que le he dicho a tu padre," susurró Bella. Elizabeth levantó la cabeza y descansó su barbilla en la rodilla que Bella no estaba tocando. "Aunque me veas haciendo cosas que tu madre hacía, yo nunca querría reemplazarla. Ella es parte de esta familia y su amor os ha convertido a cada uno en quienes sois. Os quiero a ti y a Tony y solo espero que algún día puedas darme algo de ese amor."

Liz miró de cerca a Bella un momento antes de ponerse de rodillas y arrastrarse hasta ella. Vi impresionado en silencio con Liz se subía al regazo de Bella y enterraba su cara en su pecho. Bella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y descansó su barbilla encima de su cabeza mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Me sentí como un intruso mientras veía a Bella acariciar dulcemente la espalda de Liz y susurrarle en el oído. Tras varios minutos, Liz se alejó y se giró para mirarme.

"Te quiero, papi," susurró. Estiré mi brazo y pasé mis dedos por su pelo.

"Yo también te quiero, corazón," dije. Después de estar un rato sentados en silencio, me acordé de algo.

"¿Liz?" pregunté. Ella se giró completamente en el regazo de Bella hasta que quedó sentada con su espalda contra el pecho de Bella. "¿Qué te parece que Bella venga conmigo a hablar con Heidi cuando me reúna con ella esta semana?" pregunté.

"¿Es la reunión en la que habláis sobre cosas que hacer conmigo?" preguntó Liz. Era muy perceptiva incluso cuando yo nunca le había dicho de qué hablábamos Heidi y yo en nuestras reuniones mensuales, ella obviamente lo había pillado. Asentí. Elizabeth se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "No me importa."

"Creo que es una buena idea," confirmó Bella. "De esa forma puedo aprender qué tengo que hacer para que las cosas vayan mejor entre nosotras. No quiero molestarte, Liz." Elizabeth asintió y miró a Bella sobre su hombro.

"Lo siento, Bella. No quería herir tus sentimientos," susurró Liz.

"No has herido mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué crees que lo has hecho?"

"Porque he hablado de mamá. Papi siempre se pone triste cuando hablo sobre mamá y he visto que tú también estabas triste." Sentí ese familiar golpe de arrepentimiento y enfado conmigo mismo por lo que les había hecho pasar a mis hijos. Ella todavía estaba asustada porque fuera a molestar a todos al hablar de Tanya. Supuse que cosas como esa llevaban tiempo. Ella solo necesitaba ser tranquilizada hasta que entendiera que podía compartir sus sentimientos por su madre.

"Cariño, no estaba molesta porque hablaras sobre tu madre. Estaba preocupada por ti y porque tú estabas molesta," le dijo Bella.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Liz. Bella la acercó más a ella y asintió.

"Sip. Solo quiero que seamos amigas," dijo Bella. "¿Crees que podemos ser amigas?"

"Tú ya eres mi amiga," dijo Liz en voz baja. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse por su admisión y, con Bella viniendo a la terapia, las cosas solo se pondrían mejor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bella Swan-Black**

Le había dicho a Edward que me encontraría con él en su sesión de terapia con la terapeuta de Liz, pero iba tarde debido a asuntos que necesitaban mi atención inmediata en el trabajo. Aparqué en el aparcamiento de la oficina y entré corriendo. La recepcionista me llevó a una oficina en la que Heidi y Edward ya estaban hablando.

"Siento llegar tarde. No he podido salir del trabajo," comenté. Edward se levantó con una gran sonrisa; cogiendo mi mano me llevó al sofá. Heidi era una mujer hermosa que me recordaba a Rosalie en que las dos podrían haber desfilado por una pasarela en Milán. Me extendió su mano y yo la cogí.

"Encantada de conocerte finalmente, Bella," dijo. Su voz era seductora y me pregunté brevemente si Edward había prestado atención al hecho de que ella era atractiva. Aparté mis inseguridades y le sonreí.

"Estoy realmente feliz de estar aquí. No sé si Edward te lo habrá dicho ya pero tuvimos una pequeña complicación con Liz y nos dimos cuenta de que tal vez sería mejor si venía a hablar contigo sobre como puedo ayudar también," dije. Edward apretó mi mano y yo le miré. Sus ojos tenían una tranquilidad que me decía que estaba feliz porque estuviera aquí.

"Sí, Edward me ha hablado de que Liz se molestó. Algo que hiciste le recordó a su madre. Probablemente esto va a pasar frecuentemente. Los dos habéis llevado la situación perfectamente. Tal vez no sea igual de fácil en el futuro, pero os sugiero que mantengáis una comunicación abierta con ella. Necesitará que le aseguréis una y otra vez que no queréis reemplazar a su madre y que todavía estarás ahí para ella, incluso cuando no quiera encargarse de las situaciones de la forma que debería," dijo Heidi.

Discutimos diferentes formas en que podía incorporar a Tanya en mi tiempo con Liz y yo le conté mis planes de llevarla de compras para elegir un regalo de boda para Alice. Heidi era una fuente de información y me sentí cómoda al hablar con ella de mis preocupaciones. Nos llevó por una serie de escenarios, solo por si acaso nos encontrábamos con uno de los estallidos de antes, luego Edward y yo dejamos la oficina de la mano.

"Eso ha ido realmente bien," dijo mientras me abría la puerta de mi coche. Me incliné contra el coche y él colocó sus manos en mis caderas, inclinándose contra mí. Yo asentí, estando de acuerdo con su valoración.

"Yo también lo creo. ¿Estaría bien si viniera otra vez?" pregunté. Edward se inclinó y me besó.

"Me encantaría que vinieras otra vez," susurró contra mis labios con voz seductora. Mi corazón se aceleró por el doble sentido. Su cuerpo se presionó más contra el mío y pude sentir cada pulgada de su deseo presionarse en mi estómago. "¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta que te preocupes por mis hijos? Creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que es Mamá Osa hasta este momento," dijo, antes de besarme de nuevo. Gemí en su boca mientras sus labios bailaban por los míos. Un pensamiento pasajero, que estábamos en un aparcamiento público, pasó por mi mente, pero no me importó en ese momento. Él profundizó el beso y mis manos fueron a su pelo. Tiré dulcemente, acercándole más hasta que le escuché reír. Se alejó y me sonrió.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?" preguntó. Me tragué la respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua y tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mi corazón acelerado.

"Tengo que elegir un regalo para la boda de Alice y Jasper. ¿Te importaría llamar a Liz y preguntarle si le gustaría ir conmigo?" pregunté. Edward sonrió antes de abrir su teléfono. Mis ojos bajaron por su perfecto trasero cuando se dio la vuelta y no pude evitar el suspiro que escapó de mí.

"Le encantaría," dijo Edward. Le miré, perdida en mi pequeña fantasía de mis manos agarrando ese perfecto trasero mientras él estaba encima de mí, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

"¿Huh? Lo siento, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté. Él rió antes de coger mi mano y acercarme a él.

"Si no estuvieras prestando tanta atención a mi trasero y hubieras escuchado la conversación, sabrías que a Liz le encantaría ir contigo a elegir un regalo de boda," dijo con una risa. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas por haber sido pillada, una vez más, mirándole fijamente, pero no iba a dejar que la vergüenza me hiciera sentir incómoda cerca de él.

"Bueno, si no tuvieras un trasero tan lindo," dije, estirando el brazo y pellizcándole. "Entonces no estaría mirándolo fijamente todo el tiempo." Saltó ligeramente por mi pellizco juguetón y luego besó mi nariz, eligiendo ignorar mi comentario.

"Puedes seguirme hasta la casa de Emmett y yo cogeré a los chicos mientras que tú y Liz vais a pasar algo de tiempo de chicas," dijo. Edward me ayudó a subir a mi coche y fuimos hasta la casa de Emmett, donde Liz estaba esperando en el porche a que llegáramos. Estuvo en mi coche antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejarlo en punto muerto. Edward se inclinó en la ventana y miró a Liz.

"Pásalo bien," le dijo. La sonrisa de ella iluminó su cara mientras asentía con entusiasmo. Edward me miró y se inclinó, dándome un casto beso. "Tendré la cena lista cuando volváis a la casa." Liz y yo nos miramos y arrugamos nuestra nariz a la vez antes de mirarle. Él pilló nuestro desagrado y rodó los ojos. "Voy a pedir comida para llevar, no os preocupéis." Liz y yo reímos mientras el golpeaba el capó del coche y nosotras nos marchábamos.

"Así que, ¿qué crees que debería comprarles a Alice y Jasper?" le pregunté a Liz mientras aparcábamos en el Centro Comercial Del Monte.

"Hmmmm, a Jasper le gusta cocinar. Así que, ¿tal vez algo para la cocina?" preguntó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. "Probablemente ya tenga todo lo que necesita, pero cuando fui a Macy's con la Tía Ali y elegimos un montón de cosas. Me dejó usar la pequeña pistola para escanear los códigos."

"Perfecto. Iremos allí primero y veremos que hay en su lista," dije. Paré el coche y Liz cogió mi mano mientras entrábamos en la tienda. Fui al departamento de registro e imprimí una lista de todas las cosas que Alice y Liz habían elegido. La mayoría eran cosas de estilo chino pero luego vi algunas otras cosas.

"Así que, hay un jarrón de cristal, un marco de fotos digital y una cajita de guardar recuerdos," dije. Miré a Liz y ella estaba saltando entusiasmada.

"Sé donde están cada una de esas cosas," dijo. Liz agarró mi mano y me llevó hasta los jarrones, luego apuntó a un hermoso jarrón que medía de alto unas dieciocho pulgadas. Lo cogí cuidadosamente, lo giré y casi lo tiro cuando vi el precio. Lo volví a dejar donde estaba y miré la lista. En la columna que estaba más a la derecha estaba el precio del que no me había dado cuenta antes.

"Esto está un poco fuera de mi presupuesto," dije. Liz lo miró y asintió.

"Creo que la Abuela y el Abuelo les van a regalar la caja de recuerdos, pero no se lo digas," susurró Liz como si alguien pudiera oír. Reí y cogí su mano.

"¿Por qué no me enseñas los marcos de fotos?" Liz me llevó a una pared que tenía marcos normales y luego otros digitales. Eran un poco caros, pero mucho más asequibles que el jarrón de cristal y tuve la idea de que Liz me ayudara a elegir fotos para él.

"¿Cuál te gusta?" le pregunté a Liz. Ella miró cada uno cuidadosamente y luego apuntó a uno plateado en el que ponía "Familia, Amigos, Amor". "Así que, si cojo esto, ¿me ayudarás a elegir fotos?" Liz dio un pequeño grito y saltó arriba y abajo.

"¡Sí! He visto un montón de fotos con papi y sé cuales poner exactamente," dijo feliz. Sonreí, cogí el marco, lo pagamos rápidamente y volvimos a la casa de Edward.

Cuando llegamos, Liz entró corriendo en la casa y desapareció escaleras arriba mientras yo llevaba lo que había comprado a la cocina, donde encontré a Edward jugueteando con la cocina.

"Prometiste que no ibas a cocinar," bromeé. Él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me dio una gran sonrisa antes de que se convirtiera en un ceño fruncido.

"No estoy cocinando, solo estaba manteniéndolo caliente hasta que vosotras dos volvierais a casa," dijo. Sus palabras me llegaron muy familiares. _Hasta que llegáramos a casa. _Estaba segura de que él no quería decir nada con eso, pero aún así me llegaron profundamente. Quería, más que nada, llegar a casa para él. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó dulcemente. "¿Habéis encontrado lo que buscabais?"

"Sí, lo hemos hecho. Liz está buscando fotos para poner en el marco. Tendré que escanearlas, así que, ¿te parece bien si me las llevo a casa y luego las traigo de vuelta?"

"Por supuesto, Amor," susurró antes de besarme de nuevo tiernamente. De repente, fui golpeada por detrás por una fuerza con la que estaba muy familiarizada. Bajé la mirada y Seth tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mirándome. Anthony estaba a un lado mirando en silencio.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Me has echado de menos?" pregunté con una risita. Edward me soltó y yo me giré hacia Seth mientras él le daba a mi cintura otro apretón.

"Sip, te he echado de menos," dijo rápidamente. "¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir otra vez?" Reí por sus métodos para intentar suavizarme con afecto físico antes de soltar la bomba de lo que quería. Miré a Edward y él tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras asentía como aprobación.

"Está bien, pero tengo que trabajar por la mañana, así que probablemente yo debería irme después de la cena," dije. Miré hacia Edward y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un lindo puchero.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? La habitación de invitados todavía está disponible," suplicó. Sabía, tan bien como lo hacía él, que si me quedaba no dormiría en la habitación de invitados. Sin embargo, aunque eso sonaba como algo fantástico, sabía que teníamos que llevar las cosas con calma después de nuestro fin de semana juntos.

"Realmente debería ir a casa," dije. Seth y Anthony desaparecieron, así que Edward me colocó entre sus brazos de nuevo.

"Yo haría que mereciera la pena el que te quedaras," dijo seductoramente. Su nariz acarició mi oreja antes de dejar un beso debajo. Sentí mi determinación desaparecer. _¿Por qué presionaba tanto cuando había sido él el que dijo que quería que fuera especial?_ Le alejé y decidí preguntárselo.

"Creí que querías esperar. Había asumido que tenías algún plan para nuestro fin de semana lejos," dije. Él asintió pero siguió besando mi cuello hasta que alcanzó mi clavícula.

"Los tengo," susurró. "Pero eso no significa que no podamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Acurrucados en los brazos del otro." Gemí y le golpeé el pecho.

"Eres imposible. Sabes muy bien que eres irresistible," dije con un resoplido. Él rió y me atrajo a él de nuevo.

"¿Irresistible, dices?" preguntó. "¿Crees que soy irresistible?" Mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y pude sentir su cálido aliento contra mi piel, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

"Oh, cállate. Sabes que lo eres," dije rápidamente. Me incliné más contra él, sintiendo cada duro músculo presionado contra mi cuerpo.

"Si fuera tan irresistible te quedarías," concluyó.

"Ya no tengo dieciocho años. Puedo controlar esas necesidades."

"Hmmmm, ¿de verdad?" dijo en mi oído. Sentí el poco autocontrol que tenía empezar a desaparecer.

"Sí, de verdad," respondí en un susurro. Edward movió su boca a la mía y besó la comisura antes de que oyéramos el ruido de pequeños pies bajar las escaleras corriendo. Le aparté, justo lo suficiente para estar presentables, mientras Liz entraba en la cocina con un puñado de álbumes de fotos y algunas fotos sueltas que estaban empezando a caerse de sus manos. Las cogí rápidamente antes de que llegaran al suelo y fui con ella a la mesa del comedor.

"Vale, he encontrado un montón de fotos de Alice y Jasper y algunas de todos nosotros juntos, y está la foto del shower del fin de semana pasado," Elizabeth hablaba a un millón de millas por minuto mientras ponía todas las fotos que había recolectado en la mesa. Las miré, una por una, y sonreí con una foto de Alice en los hombros de Edward.

"¿Dónde fue sacada esta?" pregunté. Edward vino y se sentó, quitándome la foto de mi mano. "Esta fue en Nassau. Estábamos peleando en el océano y Alice estaba determinada a ganar," dijo con una risita. Seguí mirando las fotos y me di cuenta de que había elegido la foto con Angela, Rose, Esme, Alice y yo mirando al océanos en el balcón el fin de semana anterior. Era una foto hermosa.

"¿No has elegido ninguna en la que salga tu madre?" pregunté cuando noté que no había ninguna de Tanya.

"No sabía si querías poner una," dijo Liz en voz baja.

"Creo que sería una buena idea, ¿tú no?" pregunté. "Tu madre era una gran parte en la vida de Alice. Creo que a ella le encantaría tener una foto en su marco." Liz me sonrió brillantemente y abrió uno de los álbumes que había bajado.

"No sé cual elegir," dijo Liz. Miré a Edward y él tenía una mirada ligeramente triste en los ojos. Me pregunté en qué estaba pensando, pero no creía que fuera el momento apropiado para preguntar. Me deslicé más cerca de Liz para que pudiéramos mirar el álbum juntas. Las fotos eran sobre todo de Edward y Tanya. No había ninguna foto de los niños, así que asumí que esas eran de antes de que ellos nacieran. Mientras pasábamos las páginas, me di cuenta de que eran de su noviazgo. Miré a Edward y él me estaba mirando intensamente. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, pero él me dio una sonrisa desganada y luego se excusó para servir la cena.

Liz hojeó el libro y llegamos a las fotos de su boda. Fue duro mirarlas pero, de una forma extraña, fue muy reconfortante. Casi me sentí cercana a Tanya, en el hecho de que las dos amábamos al mismo hombre y que yo también quería mucho a sus hijos. No pude evitar sentir que la estaba reemplazando de alguna pequeña manera; esta era su familia y yo me estaba metiendo y haciendo las cosas que ella debería haber hecho. Edward nunca me había hecho sentir menos que completamente querida, pero me pregunté si alguna vez tendría su amor, completamente. El tipo de amor que él compartió con ella, donde lo vocalizaría en lugar de mantenerlo escondido dentro de él. El tipo de amor que él no temía mostrar. Liz sacó una foto con Tanya vestida de novia, junto a Alice, y me la dio.

"Alice fue una de las damas de honor de mi madre. Creo que a ella le gustaría esta foto," susurró, mirándome cuidadosamente. Cogí la foto y la miré de cerca. Tanya y Alice tenía sus mejillas unidad y grandes sonrisas adornando sus caras.

"Estoy de acuerdo, parece que estaban muy felices," dije. La puse con las otras y volví a mirar al álbum. "¿Hay alguna más que creas que le gustaría a Alice?"

"Tal vez una que está en la repisa," susurró Liz. Podía sentirla empezar a cerrarse y me pregunté si estaba haciendo algo que causara esa reacción. Me di cuenta de que no había sonreído desde que ella sacó el álbum y Edward se había levantado y se había marchado. _¿Cuántas señales mezcladas podemos enviarle a esta pobre niña?_ Le di una cálida sonrisa y me puse de pie.

"Creo que eso sería perfecto." Fui a la sala de estar y cogí la foto de Edward, Tanya y los niños y la llevé a la mesa. "Me encanta esta foto," dije. Liz me miró divertida.

"¿Por qué te encanta esta foto?" preguntó.

"Bueno… porque muestra el amor que os tenéis," dije. Saqué la foto del marco y la coloqué en la mesa entre nosotras. "Solo porque tu madre se haya ido, no significa que ninguno de vosotros deberíais quererla menos. Esta foto te recuerda eso." Liz cerró el álbum de fotos y luego se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Gracias, Bella," susurró en mi camisa. Froté su espalda y luego levanté su cara hasta que ella me estaba mirando.

"Decía de verdad que no quiero reemplazar a tu madre. Te quiero, Elizabeth, pero sé que tu madre siempre será tu madre." Ella me sonrió y luego me liberó para recoger los álbumes de fotos. Fui a la cocina y encontré a Edward mirando por la ventana. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pecho y él frotó mi brazo afectivamente.

"¿Habéis encontrado lo que necesitabais?" preguntó todavía sin mirarme.

"Lo encontramos," dije alejándome. Él se giró y me atrajo a sus brazos. "Has salido corriendo otra vez. No sé qué pasa contigo, pero te has ido y Liz se ha dado cuenta," susurré solo por si acaso ella estaba cerca. Él puso su frente en la mía con sus ojos cerrados y respiró profundamente.

"Es duro a veces. Sé que es completamente irracional, pero a veces todavía siento culpa por seguir adelante," dijo. Sus ojos se abrieron y lo que vi era un hombre que estaba atormentado. Aunque había recorrido un largo camino, todavía había demonios a los que tenía que enfrentarse. "Alec dijo que es la culpa del superviviente. Sé lo que es, pero eso no significa que no me torture igual." Tenía la sensación, por la forma en que se había ido antes, que cuando él enfrentara esos demonios, sería lo que nos acercaría más o lo que destruiría nuestra relación. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo.

"Estoy aquí. Puedes hablarme de lo que sea," susurré. Él sonrió tristemente y besó suavemente mis labios.

"Lo sé, pero tengo que enfrentar algunas cosas yo solo." Me pregunté si estaba evitando lo que fuera que le molestara alejándome pero, a no ser que me hablara, no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer. Le acerqué, necesitando sentir la seguridad que venía de estar en sus brazos. Él se inclinó y me besó con más fuerza, casi como si se estuviera enganchando a la misma necesidad que yo.

"Por favor, quédate," susurró mientras se alejaba. "Solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos esta noche." Asentí sin poder negar la necesidad que había oído en su voz o mi propio deseo de sentirme querida y amada. Alejó un mechón de pelo de mi cara y me besó de nuevo antes de sacar la cena que había mantenido caliente en el horno.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que los niños se hubieran ido a la cama, cumplió su palabra y me sostuvo fuertemente. Acarició mi cara dulcemente en una cariñosa caricia.

"¿Bella?" susurró. Levanté la vista para ver sus ojos brillando a la luz de la luna. "Gracias por amar a mis hijos." Sentí mis propias lágrimas picar en mis ojos mientras asentía, incapaz de confiar en que mi voz no se rompiera. Mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida fuer que no quería volver a dejar su lado nunca.

**N/A**

**Necesitábamos más interacción de Bella y Liz en este capítulo. Pequeñas vueltas atrás son inevitables y seguirán sucediendo.**

**N/T**

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-Bells, :)


	45. 44 La Boda

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

******Capítulo 44**

**La Boda**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Las últimas semanas del verano las pasamos con Edward y su familia. Buddy estaba disfrutando del tiempo transcurrido en casa de Edward, tanto que decidió sentirse como en casa y escarbar todas las flores del jardín. Edward lo tomó bien, aunque yo estaba considerando amarrarlo para que no se sintiese el rey del jardín.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo con sus padres y descubrí que me llevaba muy bien con Esme, que disfrutaba contando historias vergonzosa sobre la infancia de Edward. Él, siempre encontraba alguna razón para ausentarse, empecé a notar que la evasión era su método predilecto ante las situaciones difíciles.

Edward y yo salimos muchas veces con los chicos, antes de que regresaran al colegio. Los llevamos a Santa Cruz y vimos como se subieron en Gran Dipper en el Boardwalk (n/t es una montaña rusa en un parque de atracciones situado junto al mar) hasta que se marearon. Fuimos a Cambria y tomamos el tour del Hearst Castle, pasamos el resto del día en la playa antes de volver a casa. También fuimos al Children's Discovery Museum en San José.

La mayoría de las noches Seth y yo volvíamos a casa, pero en aquellas ocasiones en las que nos quedamos a pasar la noche, yo me acurrucaba con Edward a media noche, aunque a la hora que los chicos despertaban, estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes. Las cosas no habían avanzado nada desde la noche de la despedida de soltera. Edward ejercía el control de un santo.

Empezaron las clases y logramos una cómoda rutina; Edward iba por los chicos al colegio, cuando yo salía de trabajar, iba a su casa y preparaba la cena. Jugábamos con los chicos y luego Seth y yo nos marchábamos a casa. Alice estaba completamente enfocada en la boda, por lo que casi no podía ayudar.

Resultó que Esme era fanática de hacer scrapbooking (n/t labor de armar álbumes de recuerdos con recortes y fotografías) y nos contagió a todos con su entusiasmo. Me sorprendió la cantidad de material que tenía. Me enseño una gran bolsa negra de la que dijo, nunca se separaba. Los álbumes que me enseñó eran impresionantes. Estaba empezando a armar álbumes para sus hijos sobre sus años de preparatoria. Resultaba divertido ver lo unidos que han sido siempre. Aunque debo ser honesta que ver fotografías de un muy atractivo y adolescente Edward me fascinaba. Tenía fotos de cuando jugó baseball y de algunas producciones teatrales en las que había participado, además de las fotos de su graduación. Me reí con los peinados y las mangas anchas de los vestidos de las chicas.

Nuestros ratos de 'scrapbooking' también eran una gran forma de incluir a Liz y recordar a su madre. Le ayudé a elegir las fotos que quería poner y Esme la guiaba para poner las páginas en el orden correcto. Alice utilizaba su tiempo para hacer un álbum de su noviazgo con Jasper para exponerlo en la boda. Yo, con mi absoluta incapacidad para las manualidades, simplemente pegaba las fotos de Seth en un álbum y escribía mis recuerdos de cada una.

Las cosas con Liz seguían mejorando. Intentaba aprovechar los ratos de tranquilidad para preguntarle sobre su mamá. Edward había aprendido la lección, se quedaba y animaba a Liz y a Tony a hablar más. Me di cuenta que al principio le resultaba muy difícil, pensé que era por que no quería que yo me sintiese mal, pero mientras más platicaba yo con Liz, más se tranquilizaba él.

Sin embargo, las cosas en la casa de los Cullen, no siempre eran bellas. Hubo varios momentos de tensión en los que Liz se soltaba a llorar ante un simple comentario. La parte buena, era que estaba aprendiendo a expresar sus sentimientos en vez de guardárselo todo y querer poner culpas.

Heidi nos recomendó que le diéramos un cartel que pudiese colocar en su puerta aquellos días en los que extrañaba mucho a su mamá o se sentía triste. Cuando veíamos el cartel, sabíamos que no había que forzarla a hablar, sino darle espacio. Con esta técnica, las cosas funcionaron mucho mejor. Edward y yo éramos más cautelosos y los chicos sabían que tenían que darle espacio.

Liz y Seth se comportaban como hermanos. Seth hacía algo para molestarla y ella respondía con todas sus armas, de la misma forma que lo hacía con Tony. Afortunadamente, no ocurría muy a menudo, me sentía muy orgullosa de mi hijo que en varias ocasiones, había mantenido la boca cerrada en vez de empeorar las cosas.

Antes de que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta, el día de la boda había llegado. Alice se había ido con Liz y Rose al Spa desde temprano para arreglarse, así que cuando Seth y yo llegamos a casa de Edward, todo estaba en calma.

"Hola hermosa," me saludó Edward junto con un beso. Volteó hacia Seth y le mostró el puño para que Seth lo golpeara con el suyo. "Hola Storm, te ves bastante guapo." Miré a Seth justo cuando giraba los ojos y golpeaba su mano con la de Edward. Me costo muchísimo trabajo convencerlo para que se pusiera la camisa blanca y la corbata que le había comprado para la boda. "Anthony está en su cuarto, si lo quieres alcanzar." La mirada de Seth mostraba alivio mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

"Seth," le llamé. Se detuvo en el segundo escalón y me miró. "Nada de polvo, nada de insectos. Te quiero limpio cuando tengamos que irnos," dije. Asintió antes de correr el resto de la subida. Edward volteó a verme y su vista recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como si el corazón se me fuese a salir.

"En verdad te ves deslumbrante, amor" murmuró. Bajé la mirada hacia el vestido que había comprado con Alice la semana anterior. Era azul oscuro y mucho más elegante que el que había usado en mi boda. Tenía los hombros descubiertos y un pliegue que empezaba en el centro del pecho y llegaba al piso. La espalda era descubierta, solo tenía dos tiras de listón que se cruzaban entre sí. Alcé la vista a sus profundos ojos verdes y sonreí.

"Gracias. Tu no te ves tan mal," le dije. Solo le faltaba ponerse el saco del smoking negro. En vez de la tradicional corbata de moño, traía una corbata de seda negra que se escondía tras el chaleco. Me di cuenta de que había intentado aplacar sus rizos cobrizos, pero algo no se veía bien. Me acerqué a él hasta que pude pasar mis dedos por su pelo.

"Trataste demasiado," murmuré. Después de un instante, sus ojos se cerraron, mientras disfrutaba la sensación de mis manos queriendo ordenar el desorden que le quedaba tan bien. Cuando terminé, me puse de puntitas, para poder besar sus labios. Su suspiro me hizo sonreír, antes de que abriera los ojos y tomara mi mano.

"¿Tienes todo listo para nuestro viaje?" preguntó mientras me guiaba hacia la sala.

"Sí. Seth empacó su propia maleta, así que sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de sacarla del coche antes de irnos. Desearía que me hubieses dicho a dónde vamos a ir, para que pudiese empacar mejor," me quejé. Se rió mientras me acercaba a él para sentarnos en el sillón.

"Te dije que empacaras lo que generalmente usas durante el día, un vestido para la cena de mañana. No vamos lejos de donde será la fiesta," dijo. Tanto la ceremonia como la fiesta serían en el Nepenthe, ubicado en el acantilado junto al mar en Big Sur. Liz y yo habíamos ido ayer con Alice para asegurarnos de que todo estuviese en su sitio. El lugar me dejó sin habla.

Llevaba semanas esperando el viaje. Cada vez que Edward me soltaba cuando empezábamos a ceder a la tensión sexual que nos invadía, me recordaba sobre el viaje. Habíamos estado listos para el siguiente paso desde hace algún tiempo, pero entre el trabajo y los chicos, parecíamos nunca encontrar el momento perfecto. Edward acercó su nariz a mi cuello antes de besarme bajo la oreja.

"¿Estás seguro de que Esme no tiene inconveniente de quedarse con Seth?" volví a preguntar. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello mientras suspiraba desesperado y se alejaba para mirarme mejor.

"Bella, mi mamá está feliz de poder consentir a otro chico. Ama a Seth. Déjate de preocupar," me regañó. "Creo que es hora de irnos," dijo. Antes de levantarse, sus labios encontraron los míos y me dio un beso que me dejó sin habla.

Llamó a los chicos desde el pie de la escalera, no pude evitar el 'aaayyyy' que salió de mi boca cuando vi baja a Tony en su smoking que era igual al de Edward. Seth sonreía ampliamente, mientras Tony parecía nervioso.

Sonreí ante lo tierno que se veía. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a él, para arreglar su corbata. Con cuidado, apreté el nudo y le di una palmada cariñosa en el pecho. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió feliz antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y abrazarme.

"Gracias, Bella," susurró. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo y lo apreté con más fuerza. Anthony era tan buen chico y me sentía un poco mal, ya que a veces quedaba en segundo plano a causa de los dramas de Liz y las travesuras de Seth.

"Mira mamá, Tony parece un pingüino. Lo podrías llevar al acuario y darle pescado," dijo Seth riendo. Miré molesta a Seth por sobre la cabeza de Anthony, y estaba a punto de llamarle la atención, cuando Edward se empezó a reír. Lo miré y Tony se separó de mí, ambos sonreían. Me callé el regaño, considerándolo una simple broma.

Edward me condujo a su coche con su mano bien puesta en mi espalda. Sacó las maletas de mi coche, mientras los chicos se acomodaban en el asiento trasero. La emoción de la boda los estaba haciendo hablar más de lo acostumbrado. Después de ayudarme a acomodarme, Edward dio la vuelta al coche para ponerse en su sitio.

Edward tomó mi mano y la puso en su regazo mientras conducía fuera de Carmel hacia la Autopista Uno con dirección hacia Big Sur. Los chicos platicaban animados mientras nosotros disfrutábamos del hermoso paisaje marítimo. Cuando estábamos a diez minutos de Nepenthe, Edward apretó mi mano con un poco más de fuerza, así que volteé a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada. Pasé mi pulgar sobre su mano, me miró antes de sonreírme apenado y soltar mi mano un poco.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunté. No sabía qué le había pasado. Asintió y apenas pudo esbozar media sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, amor," susurró antes de acercar mi mano a sus labios para besarla suavemente. Parecía no querer hablar acerca de lo que le molestaba, así que lo dejé por la paz.

Al llegar a Nepenthe, Edward bajó rápidamente del coche para abrir mi puerta. Tomó mi mano mientras salía del auto y luego la pasó por su brazo y me besó suavemente la mejilla.

"¿Ya te he dicho lo impactante que te ves?" preguntó. Giré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

"¿Impactante? No. ¿Hermosa, impresionante? Sí," dije sonriéndole. Rió mientras nos conducía hacia el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Los chicos corrían por los jardines, deteniéndose a buscar insectos, cuando les recordé que debían mantenerse limpios o Alice se sentiría muy decepcionada. Casi todas las sillas ya estaban ocupadas por los invitados, aunque las primeras filas se encontraban libres aún para los familiares más cercanos. Edward me guió hacia el frente y eligió nuestros lugares. Vi a Angela y Ben mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ella me saludó antes de volver a tomar la mano de Ben en la suya. Esme y Carlisle ya se encontraban sentados en la primera fila. Esme tomó mi mano en cuanto me senté.

"Bella, querida. ¿No es esto emocionante?" susurró emocionada. Asentí y sonreí justo cuando vi a Rosalie aparecer junto con Elizabeth. Rose lucía un hermoso vestido rojo con un solo hombro. El talle se ceñía elegantemente y la tela caía sobre sus caderas hasta llegar al piso. Cuando volteó para tomar la mano de Elizabeth, noté tres delgadas tiras que cruzaban por la espalda.

Elizabeth se veía hermosa con el pelo recogido en un chongo muy parecido al de Rosalie. Traía un lindo vestido blanco hecho de capas y capas de tul, en el cuello estaba bordado con pedrería y en la cintura tenía un enorme lazo de satín rojo. Al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando, me sonrió mientras Rose la conducía por el pasillo.

"Esme, Ali está muy nerviosa sentada en la limusina, esperando a que todo esté listo. Quizá debas ir a hablar con ella," sugirió Rosalie. Esme asintió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Antes de desaparecer, volteó hacia Edward.

"Probablemente debas ir a ver a Jasper. Se veía un poco nervioso y Carlisle lo mandó al bar por un trago," dijo con una leve risa, mientras desaparecía por el camino. Edward besó mi mejilla antes de ir a ayudar a su amigo.

"Ambas se ven hermosas," dije. Rosalie sonrió y asintió dándome la gracias antes de disculparse para ir a buscar a su esposo. Liz se sentó junto a mí, Seth y Tony para contarnos sobre su día, de cómo la habían peinado y del pedicure que le hicieron. Se quitó los zapatos para enseñarme.

Después de unos minutos, se escuchó un piano. Volteé y vi a Edward sentado ante un hermoso piano de cola que había sido sacado al patio, muy cerca de donde estábamos. Alzó la vista, me miró, guiñó y sonrió antes de concentrase en la pieza que estaba tocando. Podría haberme quedado sentada toda la noche viéndolo tocar. Sus ojos se cerraron un instante, sintiendo la canción mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas. Reconocí la pieza, era Claro de Luna. Se balanceaba suavemente en el banco, mientras yo me maravillaba de su talento. Nunca lo había visto tocar así. Sabía que tocaba, pues había estado en la casa mientras daba clase a Liz, pero solo tocaba las canciones que le enseñaba. Nunca había visto su talento brillar como en este momento.

"Bien Liz, es hora de alistarnos. Tu también Anthony," dijo Rose rápidamente. Ayudé a Liz a alisar su vestido y los observé mientras tomaban sus sitios. Esme vino rápido y se sentó junto a mí.

"Se ve tan hermosa," susurró, y noté una lágrima en su ojo. Jasper y Emmett se dirigieron al frente y se pararon junto al ministro. Tal parecía que Jasper había logrado controlar sus nervios, pues se veía fantástico en su smoking negro. Era casi idéntico al de Edward, la única diferencia era la corbata negra. Emmett me dirigió una enorme sonrisa mientras Edward cambiaba la melodía a algo más suave, justo cuando Anthony y Liz avanzaban por el pasillo. Liz arrojaba pétalos de rosas rojas sobre la superficie blanca con Anthony caminando a su lado. Cuando llegaron al final, ambos se sentaron. Mis ojos volvieron al final del pasillo donde Rosalie apareció. Sonreía ampliamente hacia el frente, justo en ese momento miré a Emmett que le guiñaba un ojo. Cuando llegó al frente, giró y Edward empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, dándole su toque personal.

Todo mundo se puso de pie y contuvo el aliento esperando a la novia. Se escuchó un silencio absoluto cuando pudimos por fin ver a Alice. Su pelo, generalmente parado, estaba restirado hacia atrás con un pasador con un brillante, que sostenía el velo. Traía un vestido de corte en A, con el talle bordado. Un corte al centro se abría hacia la falda, mostrando encaje bordado hasta el piso, llegando a una pequeña cola en la parte posterior. Lo que más me impacto fue el lazo rojo en su cintura, cuyos extremos llegaban hasta el piso. Se veía radiante, y el amor que transmitía a Jasper parecía una fuerza casi insostenible.

Parecía que Carlisle estaba a punto de explotar de orgullo, llevándola del brazo. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Jasper, Carlisle besó suavemente su mejilla, mientras una lágrima corría por la suya, luego colocó su mano en la del hombre que su hija amaba antes de sentarse junto a Esme. Volteé hacia Edward que no me quitaba la vista de encima. No podíamos dejarnos de ver mientras los invitados se sentaban en su sitio y él al piano.

Siempre me pareció divertido que uno se pasa meses planeando todo, para que la ceremonia tome poco más de quince minutos. Jasper y Alice pronunciaron los votos, que ellos mismos habían escrito, y me sorprendí llorando cuando Jasper no pudo ya contener sus lágrimas mientras declaraba su amor por Alice. El magnífico escenario, junto con la amorosa ceremonia, hicieron del evento, uno de los más hermosos a los que hubiese asistido. Cuando por fin el ministro los declaró marido y mujer, Jasper levantó a Alice y la inclinó hacia atrás para darle un gran beso en los labios. Emmett fue el primero en animarlos con sus gritos y saltos, haciendo que todos empezáramos a reír y aplaudir.

Edward tocó mientras los novios salieron del jardín, seguidos por todos los invitados. Seth, Anthony y Liz intentaban escapar para investigar todo el lugar, cuando Rose y Esme los detuvieron para decirles que podrían jugar después de las fotografías. Yo caminé para pararme junto a Edward mientras seguía tocando. Al verme se movió en el banco para darme lugar. Me senté y me sonrió, sin perder una sola nota.

"Fue una ceremonia hermosa," susurró. Asentí mi acuerdo mientras la canción empezaba a llegar a su fin.

"Estuvo preciosa," dije. Miré hacia el jardín, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. "Rose dijo que cuando acabaras, los alcanzaras para las fotos." Tocó las últimas notas y asintió, pero sus dedos se quedaron sobre las teclas.

"Compuse una canción. ¿Te gustaría escucharla?"

"Me encantaría escucharla," dije emocionada, pues por fin escucharía algo que él había compuesto. Empezó con fuerza, aunque poco a poco se transformó en una suave melodía que me hizo sonreír. Era impresionante.

"La compuse después de que empezamos a salir. Tú la inspiraste," dijo. Sentí que el corazón me latía más rápido y que la sangre se me acumulaba en los oídos. _Me había escrito una canción._

"La iba a tocar la noche de la fiesta del equipo, pero no lo conseguí," murmuró. Sentí un tirón en el corazón. Esa fue la noche en la que terminé lo nuestro. Iba a tocarme la canción y yo lo dejé. Sentí el ya conocido jalón de culpa antes de mirar sus ojos verdes. Se veía sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó mientras sus dedos seguían deslizándose sobre las teclas.

"Causé tanto dolor cuando me fui. Lo siento tanto," dije conteniendo el llanto. Sus dedos se detuvieron y me tomó entre sus brazos.

"Nunca te disculpes por hacer lo que tenías que hacer. Si no te hubieses marchado, no creo que hubiese podido estar tan seguro de mejorar las cosas," susurró contra mi pelo. "Eras la fuerza que me impulsaba. No quería darte menos que el cien por ciento, y creo que no me di cuenta hasta después de que te fuiste," dijo. Lo miré a la cara justo cuando su boca se unía a la mía en un dulce beso. Se hizo hacia atrás y sus ojos recorrieron toda mi cara, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"Bella, yo-", empezó pero Anthony lo interrumpió, corriendo por el pasillo hacia nosotros.

"¡Papá, papá! Tía Ali dijo que más te valía llevar tu… este…" Tony se detuvo buscando la palabra indicada y que no lo metería en problemas. "Este… dijo que tienes que apurarte," terminó diciendo. Edward se veía un poco decepcionado, pero de inmediato sonrió y se puso de pie, ofreciéndome su mano.

Fue una hora de fotografías, para lograr que todos estuviesen como Alice quería. Resulto tierno verla a ella y Jasper, juguetear mientras el fotógrafo capturaba instantes tiernos. Todos los hombres Cullen se tomaron fotos con el novio, ahí me di cuenta que no había familiares de Jasper presentes. Sus padres habían muerto poco después de que cumpliese veinte años, dejándolo sin familia. Me sentí mal por él hasta que me di cuenta, que aunque no tuviese familia consanguínea, tenía a los Cullen.

"Ven Bella," Alice me llamó con la mano para que me uniese a las fotos. Estaba dudosa hasta que Liz tomó mi mano y me condujo junto a Edward. Él me rodeó con el brazo, colocó a Liz contra sus piernas mientras indicaba a Seth y a Tony dónde debían ponerse. Cuando el fotógrafo se acomodó, comentó que formábamos una hermosa familia. Sentí cómo me sonrojaba cuando Edward volteó y me sonrío. Me gustaba la idea de ser una familia feliz.

Por fin llegamos al área de la recepción, estaba agradecida de que Edward no tuviese que estar dando la bienvenida, pues técnicamente, no era parte del cortejo nupcial.

Cuando me guiaba hacia nuestra mea, un hombre mayor con el pelo entrecano y una señora, alta, hermosa y de pelo rubio lo llamaron. Edward me miró apenado mientras me conducía haca la pareja que sonreía.

"Edward, es un gusto verte otra vez," dijo la mujer, mientras lo abrazaba. Cuando lo soltó, fue el hombre quién lo rodeó con el brazo. Ambos voltearon a verme con curiosidad.

"Lo siento," empezó Edward. "Carmen, Eleazar, ella es Bella," dijo. "Bella, te presento a-"

"¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo!" dijo Tony al lanzarse a los brazos de Eleazar riendo, lo que me hizo comprender.

"Los padres de Tanya," terminó Edward. Carmen volteó hacia mi sonriendo y tomando mi mano para saludarme.

"Es un placer conocerte, querida," dijo. Su sonrisa era genuina y hasta vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Sonreí y devolví el saludo mientras Tony empezaba a contar sus anécdotas de la temporada de baseball.

"¿Y quién es este joven tan guapo?" preguntó Carmen cuando Seth se colocó a mi lado. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y lo presenté.

"Seth es mi mejor amigo, y un día seremos hermanos," dijo Anthony, como si se tratase de algo ya bien sabido. Carmen alzó una ceja perfectamente bien delineada hacia mí y luego hacia Edward.

"Bella y yo hemos estado saliendo y los chicos están bastante emocionados," contestó a la pregunta que no había sido hecha. De pronto me sentí como "la otra" y quería encontrar la manera de disculparme e irme cuanto antes. Carmen regresó su mirada a mí, su mirada inexpresiva, mientras se acercaba.

"Es un buen hombre," dijo en dirección a Edward. "Me alegra que haya encontrado a una buena mujer." Ví como los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas antes de sonreír con tristeza y tomar la mano de su marido. Me sentí algo extraña al aceptar el halago de los padres de la difunta esposa de mi novio, aunque al mismo tiempo, me sentí tranquila y admirada por la rapidez con la que me estaban aceptando. Miré a Edward, la intranquilidad que tenía hace un instante, ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una sonrisa capaz de pararme el corazón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en la ciudad?" le preguntó Edward a Eleazar.

"Solo para la boda, manejamos de vuelta a casa esta noche," dijo.

"Nos encantaría invitar a los chicos a pasar un fin de semana con nosotros, si no hay inconveniente," preguntó Carmen.

"Sí papi, eso estaría increíble," dijo Tony mientras tiraba del brazo de su abuelo. "¿Pero y Seth? ¿Él también puede venir?" estaba a punto de decir que necesitaban pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, pero Carmen me detuvo.

"Por supuesto que Seth puede venir también," dijo y me sonrió. No estaba muy segura de qué sentir al respecto, y agradecí cuando el sonido de las copas nos regresó a la fiesta.

"Por favor, tomen asiento," se escuchó la voz de Emmett. "Vamos a dar los brindis y luego los novios disfrutarán de su primer baile."

Edward soltó a Tony de su abuelo, tomó mi mano y nos condujo a nuestra mesa. Después del divertido brindis de Emmett y Rosalie, que tenía a Jasper y Alice riendo y llorando, bailaron su primera pieza como marido y mujer. Cuando terminó la canción, todos tocamos las copas de champán con las cucharas hasta que Jasper y Alice se besaron.

La pista de baile se llenó pronto con gente que quería felicitar a los novios, cuando Edward me extendió su mano.

"¿Vienes conmigo?" preguntó. Sonreí y le di mi mano, para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. Pasamos junto a los invitados que bailaban, dejando atrás la pista, y abrió una puerta que conducía al jardín en el que Jasper y Alice se habían casado hace rato. Las sillas habían sido ya retiradas, y los árboles estaban iluminados con pequeños focos. El sonido de la orquesta flotaba en el aire, mientras Edward me tomaba entre sus brazos.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda mientras nos movía por el suelo empedrado. No soy una gran bailarina, pero con Edward, se sentía tan fácil. La mano colocada en mi espalda me guiaba suavemente. Sentía su tibio aliento en mi oído cuando empezó a cantar junto con la orquesta y me apretaba contra él con más fuerza.

"_I don't want to miss one smileI don't want to miss one kissI just want to be with youRight here with you, just like thisI just want to hold you closeFeel your heart so close to mineAnd just stay here in this momentFor all the rest of time"_

(n/t.- esta sería la traducción de la estrofa)

"No quiero perderme una sonrisa

no quiero perderme un beso

Solo quiero estar contigo

Aquí mismo, y así

Solo quiero tenerte cerca

Sentir tu corazón tan cerca de mí

Y quedarme aquí en este instante

Para siempre"

Sonreí ante el significado de la canción. Edward me soltó y miré sus hermosos ojos verdes. Todo en este hombre hacía a mi corazón saltar.

"Bella," dijo en un suspiro. Sus ojos miraban mi cara, como queriendo grabar cada detalle. "Necesito decirte lo que hay en mi corazón. Lo que ha estado ahí durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca podía encontrar el momento indicado," susurró. El aire se me quedó atorado en la garganta, al darme cuenta de lo que podría decirme. "Te amo, Isabella. Con cada parte de mi cuerpo, te amo."

Su simple declaración, hizo latir a mi corazón con fuerza, y sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a juntarse. Lo que vi reflejado en sus ojos, fue la confirmación de lo que yo ya sabía. Moví la mano de su cuello y la puse en su quijada mientras mantenía la vista fija en mí.

"Oh, Edward,"murmuré. "Siento que te he amado siempre." Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande al comprender mis palabras, y me acercó más a él. Lentamente se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos. Suspiré contra su boca al comprender la importancia de todo esto.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo," susurró rápidamente, una y otra vez, contra mi boca, mientras me besaba. Estaba perdida en el instante. Sus dedos sobre mi cuello se enredaron en mi pelo. La presión de sus labios, suavemente abrió los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca para acariciarla tiernamente. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello y me entregué toda en ese beso.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo temblaba emocionado. _¿Que querría decir esto en nuestra relación? ¿A dónde iríamos ahora?_ Las dudas que había tenido sobre el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón, desaparecieron. Cuando empezamos a salir, le había dicho que solo quería que me diera sitio en su corazón, y en el camino, empecé a no ver que podía amarme a mí y a Tanya, al mismo tiempo. Mis inseguridades ante su incapacidad de comprender lo que estaba ahí en su corazón, dañó mi autoestima.

Sabía, que no hubiese podido decírmelo si no fuese cierto; el hecho de que le hubiese tomado más tiempo comprender sus sentimientos, era muestra de la culpa que sentía por seguir adelante con la vida.

Edward terminó nuestro beso y recargó su frente contra la mía, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y nos miráramos uno al otro.

"No hago las cosas a medias," susurró. "Voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo para hacerte feliz."

Me emocionarnos sus palabras, pero me sentía incapaz de responder, por lo que asentí con la cabeza. Me besó suavemente, una vez más, antes de soltarme y tomar mi mano.

"Vámonos de aquí," dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la fiesta. "No quiero compartirte con nadie los próximos dos días." Me guió hacia nuestra mesa, donde Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados con los chicos. Carlisle estaba enfrascado en una seria conversación con Anthony y Seth.

"Y estaba tan infectada, que caminaban sobre toda la herida," dijo Carlisle mientras ambos chicos arrugaban la nariz para demostrar el asco que sentían. No debía de haberme sorprendido la pregunta de Seth, pero lo hizo.

"¿En serio tienes fotos? Eso es increíble. Las quiero ver," dijo. Anthony asintió la cabeza emocionado. Temblé un poco para deshacerme de las imágenes que pasaban por mi mente. Supuse que tendría que acostumbrarme a las historias de "adivina qué vi hoy en urgencias," si pensaba pasar mi vida junto a Edward. _Pasar mi vida con Edward._ La idea me hizo sonreír.

"Papá, por favor guárdate las historias más asquerosas para ti. No quiero tener que explicarle a la maestra de Tony porqué sabe tanto de gusanos y heridas." Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo cuando Edward confirmó lo que me temía. _¿Cómo demonios pasamos de declaraciones de amor a heridas y gusanos? Ah, sí, pensé sarcásticamente. Las alegrías de ser madre de un chico y tener un novio doctor._

Edward se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Esme, y luego se movió al otro lado para besar a Elizabeth.

"Bella y yo estamos por irnos. ¿Recuerdas sobre lo que hablamos, cierto?" Edward preguntó a Liz. Ella asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para jalarlo y poderle decir algo al oído. Tras un momento, se puso de pie y tomó su mano. Me miró y sonrió, antes de besar mi mejilla.

"Le prometí un baile a Liz y luego nos iremos," susurró. Sonreí y los animé. Observé como se acercaban a Carmen y Eleazar para hablar con ellos un momento. Carmen lo abrazó y luego Eleazar tomó su mano y le dijo algo que hizo que Edward sonriera y asintiese. Condujo a Liz hacia la pista de baile y la acomodó sobre sus pies, para girar con ella por toda la pista.

"Bella, por favor siéntate," dijo Esme, separándome de la dulce imagen. Tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia el asiento de Liz. "¿No te pareció una ceremonia hermosa?" preguntó mientras Carlisle volvía a narrar historias, ahora un poco menos desagradables, a los chicos sobre sus años como médico.

"Estuvo preciosa. Alice se veía radiante, y tanto el lugar como la vista, impresionantes," dije todavía mirando alrededor.

"Parece que Liz esta tomando bien su viaje del fin de semana." Volteó hacia la pista de baile, mis ojos siguieron a los suyos hasta encontrar a Edward que había cargado a Liz, así que sus piernas se balanceaban mientras Edward bailaba.

"Tuvimos una plática en la semana con los chicos respecto al viaje. Hemos mantenido gran parte de nuestra relación para ambos, pero sentimos que era tiempo de decirles y que las cosas empezarían a cambiar," dije.

"¿Cómo les fue?"

"Los chicos están encantados," dije riendo. "No estoy segura si el que se vayan a quedar con Carlisle y tú haya tenido algo que ver." Esme sonrió y miró a los chicos, que seguían atentos a la charla de Carlisle.

"Seth es un estupendo chico," dijo. En el último mes había visto a Emes tratar a Seth como si fuese uno más de sus nietos. Incluso escuché a Seth referirse a ella como Nana. "¿Cómo tomó Liz la noticia?" Esa pregunta resultaba un poco más complicada.

Durante tres días, colgó su cartel en la puerta, y ahí se quedó hasta que vino a mí hace un par de días.

" Al principio fue difícil. No fue grosera ni nada," dije rápidamente, para aclarar las cosas. "Simplemente no quiso hablar por unos días. Edward y yo casi cancelamos el viaje, pero aparentemente entró en razón. Esme frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza.

"No pueden permitir que ella decida lo que pasa entre ustedes dos," dijo. Su tono parecía casi un regaño y me sentí como una adolescente a la que descubrieron haciendo algo indebido. "Por supuesto que deben de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los niños, pero hay veces en las que deben sentarse con ellos y decirles las cosas tal cual son," dijo. "Si le permiten a Liz tener la ventaja, eventualmente abusará de ustedes."

Por experiencias del pasado con Seth, sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Cometí el error de ceder a su berrinche en la tienda cuando tenía tres años, y después me hacía lo mismo cada vez que íbamos a la tienda. Muchas veces tuve que dejar el carrito lleno pues no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Me tomó varias veces salir de la tienda, llevarlo a casa y dejarlo castigado para que entendiera que los berrinches ya no funcionarían.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Edward y yo hemos hablado al respecto. Aunque este fue el primer gran paso para que sepan que estamos juntos, por lo que sentimos que hacía falta tener un poco más de cuidado," dije. Esme asintió y me sonrió con comprensión.

"Lo siento, querida. No quise parecer tan critica," se disculpó. _¿Podía ser más perfecta esta mujer?_ Era agradable, simpática, cariñosa y humilde.

"Por favor, no te disculpes. Agradezco tu sabiduría y opinión. Solo espero poder criar a Seth para que sea la mitad de bueno que es Edward," dije con una sonrisa para confirmar lo que decía. Esme me abrazó.

"Gracias, Bella," me susurró al oído. "Puedo ver los cambios en él desde que llegaste a su vida." Me soltó y tomó una servilleta de la mesa para secarse los ojos. Salté cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro.

"¿Estás lista amor?" asentí mientras me ofrecía la mano para levantarme. Tan pronto estuve de pie, Liz me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

"Diviértete con papá. No permitas que se le olvide darte tu sorpresa," me murmuró en secreto. "Yo le ayudé a elegirla," dijo orgullosa mientras me soltaba. Ahora mi curiosidad estaba al tope. Nos despedimos de los chicos, que apenas y nos voltearon a ver. Edward me guió hacia la mesa principal.

"Ya nos vamos, hermanita," dijo Edward inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Alice. Parecía no dejar de brillar mientras Jasper sostenía su mano sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿No puedes esperar hasta que tengas a tu bombón de miel en ese hotel tan elegante?" preguntó Emmett. Sentí que me sonrojaba. Cualquier alusión a miel me hacía enrojecer, aunque no tuviese nada que ver con lo que pensaba. Edward no quiso seguirle la corriente a Emmett, así que no contestó. Pero Emmett volteó hacia mí.

"Veamos Bella," empezó Emmett. "Cuando sea su turno al bat, ten cuidado con el toque. Ha pasado tiempo, así que puede no lograrlo. Si a su edad, hace un toque, puedes considerarlo como un ponche. En ese caso tendrás que tú encargarte de la regla diez."

"Detente Emmett," gruñó Edward. No entendía por que Emmett me daba consejos sobre baseballl. Se rió satisfecho mientras Edward tomaba mi mano.

"Ignora a Emmett, es lo que hago yo," susurró. De todas formas me preguntaba de qué estaría hablando.

"¿Por qué me daba consejos de baseball? No tengo intención de jugar," dije mientras recordaba que no tenía idea de adonde íbamos.

"A menos, que, ¿me vas a llevar a un juego?" Edward se rió y no soltó mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su coche.

"No, lo prometo. No habrá baseball este fin de semana."

"Entonces, ¿de qué estaba hablando?" pregunté. Edward suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

"¿Que quiere decir, toque, ponche y la regla diez?" pregunté, queriendo entender lo que quiso decir Emmett.

"Realmente no lo quieres saber," dijo Edward. Giré los ojos y lo miré esperando. Salió hacia la autopista y me volteó a ver. "Esta bien, ¿quieres saber?" preguntó. Asentí esperando pacientemente por la respuesta.

"Estaba bromeando sobre si la cañería no funciona tan bien como antes, y que si ese fuese el caso, tendrías que encargarte de ti, tú sola," explicó Edward, antes de soltar una serie de insultos que incluían las palabras 'Emmett' y 'hermano'. Me empecé a reír.

_Amaba a su familia._

* * *

**Gracias a Ifyouaresoinclined por su maravillosa sugerencia sobre el cartel en la puerta.**

**Los vestidos están en mi página web. El link está en mi página.**

**La canción es **_**I Don' Want to Miss a Thing**_** de Aerosmith. Gracias Muggleinlove y las chicas del thread que me sugirieron las canciones para elegir.**


	46. 45 Post Ranch Inn

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo cuarenta y cinco – Post Ranch Inn

**Edward Cullen**

Enganché el iPod al estéreo del coche y encontré la playlist que había hecho para Bella. Bocelli flotó por el coche y Bella apretó mi mano antes de reposar su cabeza en el asiento. Sus ojos se cerraron y me costó alejar la mirada de ella mientras conducía.

Todo cambió con esas tres pequeñas palabras. Mi mente iba a toda velocidad con todo lo que quería decir. Ella lo era todo para mí. Mi amor por ella era claro como el cristal en mi cabeza. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ella me había ayudado a ser una mejor persona, un mejor padre. Si no fuera por la forma en que ella me abría los ojos ante los problemas de mi vida y me llevara a arreglarlos, mi relación con Liz no sería tan fuerte como lo era ahora.

No pude aguantar esas noches en que ella fue a casa y dejó mi cama vacía. La quería conmigo, siempre. Era casi como si la necesitara para estar completo. Mi mente fue a todas las posibilidades en que podíamos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. Este fin de semana lejos era solo el principio. Tenía la sensación de que una vez que la tuviera de todas las formas imaginables, iba a ser incluso más difícil volver a nuestro acuerdo previo.

Me había dejado un poco en shock ver a Carmen y Eleazar en la recepción. Me sorprendía que Alice no hubiera mencionado que ellos iban a estar allí. _¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? _Debería haber sabido que ellos estarían allí y haber preparado a Bella para conocer a los padres de Tanya.

Tampoco estaba completamente seguro de cómo Carmen iba a reaccionar cuando conociera a Bella. La situación fue tensa un momento. Fácilmente podría haber ido de una u otra manera. Carmen fue la persona más crítica conmigo cuando Tanya murió. Me sometió al tercer grado en el funeral, sobre el accidente, y en ese momento no estaba listo para hablar sobre ello. Reí oscuramente para mí mismo. _Todavía no estaba listo para hablar de ello. _Cuando me negué a responder sus preguntas, me golpeó y salió rápidamente del tanatorio. Estuvo un año sin llamar después de eso. Aunque no tenía pruebas, creía que mi madre tenía algo que ver con que finalmente me llamara. Carmen echaba de menos a sus nietos y yo no podía culparla por el dolor que la había alejado.

Tras eso, las cosas no habían vuelto a ir tan bien entre nosotros como habían ido cuando Tanya estaba viva, pero sabía que querían a Liz y Anthony. Lo triste era que ellos solo vivían a un par de horas, en Palo Alto. Eleazar era profesor en Stanford, donde todos habíamos estudiado. Se perdieron un año de la vida de mis hijos, _de la vida de los hijos de Tanya, _debido a su dolor. Y luego me golpeó… Carmen y Eleazar eran dos personas más en la vida de Liz y Tony que se habían ido. ¿Por qué no había visto todo esto mientras sucedía? _Oh, sí, porque tú también estabas enterrado en tu propio dolor, Cullen. _

Volví a mirar a Bella y sus labios formaban una sonrisa. Estiré el brazo y acaricié tiernamente su mandíbula. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y el amor que vi en ellos empezó a llevar lágrimas a mis ojos.

"Te amo, hermosa," susurré. Su sonrisa creció hasta que se inclinó sobre la consola y llevaba sus labios a mi oído.

"Y yo a ti," susurró. Sus labios rozaron la suave carne debajo de mi oreja mientras mi mano iba a su pelo, deslizando los sedosos mechones entre mis dedos. Volvió a inclinarse contra su asiento y miró por la ventana.

"Así que, nos estamos alejando mucho de Carmel y entrando en la zona de las montañas. ¿Te importaría decirme ahora a dónde vamos?" Le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

"Lo verás en unos diez minutos," tranquilicé. "¿Crees que puedes sacar a Bella paciente durante unos minutos más?" Reí cuando escuché un pequeño gruñido salir de su garganta.

"Bien. Pero ya puede ser bueno," dijo. El comentario contenido fue completamente adorable y no podía esperar a llegar a nuestro destino. Había oído hablar del Inn por Felix. Él había llevado allí a Gianna por su décimo aniversario hace un par de años y no podía parar de hablar de él. Parecía que él había pensado que el hecho de que estuviera tan retirado que varios aclamados actores fueran allí para tener algo de privacidad, me convencería. Estaba más intrigado por el concepto de nada de televisión o teléfonos durante el fin de semana.

Era extremadamente caro, pero no me importó. Quería la privacidad y este lugar la ofrecía. Solo quería centrarme en nosotros. Sin interrupciones. Mi madre sabía dónde estábamos y, si había alguna emergencia, podría ponerse en contacto con nosotros a través del personal del hotel. Incluso había sobornado a los chicos con un regalo si se portaban bien con Esme.

Después de que Felix recomendara el Post Ranch Inn, fui a Internet e hice reservas para un par de instalaciones que pensé que Bella disfrutaría. Si llegábamos a ellas, genial, pero todavía no estaba seguro de si la iba a dejar salir de la habitación. Aparqué en el aparcamiento y salí rápidamente del coche y cogí nuestras bolsas del maletero antes de abrirle la puerta a Bella. No se permitían coches o niños al pasar el edificio de recepción, para no romper la tranquilidad.

Fuimos a registrarnos y apreté la mano de Bella dándole ánimos cuando noté la ligeramente impresionada mirada que tenía en la cara. Me sonrió tímidamente, pero siguió mirando los alrededores. Todo estaba bien organizado mientras que iba bien con las plantas indígenas de la zona. Habían tomado todas las precauciones mientras construían para no poner en peligro la fauna y flora o interrumpir la belleza natural del lugar. Era impresionante.

Desde el edificio de recepción se podían ver unidades más pequeñas en los acantilados. La mayoría estaban escondidas entre las secuoyas de cien años, mientras que otras tenían jardines plantados en los tejados para camuflarlas en el paisaje.

"Es tan hermoso," susurró Bella impresionada. Levanté su mano y la besé dulcemente.

"Todavía no has visto nada," dije mientras la dirigía al edificio para registrarnos. La suite que había reservado estaba en el acantilado, mirando hacia el Océano Pacífico y con vistas panorámicas, con ventanas del suelo al techo. Cuando nos registraron, la recepcionista me dio un sobre con un papel donde ponían las horas a las que había concertado actividades, luego nos llevaron a nuestra habitación.

Mientras caminábamos por los terrenos, Bella paraba y admiraba los alrededores. Cada vez, me presionaba contra su espalda y envolvía mis brazos a su alrededor hasta que ella estaba lista para seguir. Miró fijamente, impresionada por la belleza y con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Ninguna palabra fue dicha, solo parecía que nada necesitaba ser dicho mientras disfrutábamos el momento.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y entramos a través de un jardín cercado. Bella jadeó cuando abrí la puerta y le dejé entrar. Yo había visto fotos de la habitación en la página web, pero no le hacían justicia. Había ventanas del suelo al techo en las paredes que daban al Pacífico. Como la habitación estaba situada en el acantilado, ofrecía una privacidad extrema, mientras dejaba ver la belleza que nos rodeaba. La habitación tenía vigas de secuoya; con los muebles de cuero y el arte, daba una sensación de modernidad.

"Wow," dijo Bella mientras iba a la gran ventana que daba al océano. "Esto es increíble." Caminé detrás de ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente y me pregunté qué había causado esa reacción cuando ella dio un suspiro y se relajó completamente en mis brazos.

"Hay un jacuzzi," susurró con tono juguetón. Reí recordando nuestra última aventura en el spa de mi casa. _Oh, sí, definitivamente nos aprovecharemos de eso._

"¿Has visto el baño?" pregunté mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación. Entramos, esto se ganó otro jadeo y no pude evitar sonreír. Dos de las paredes estaban llenas de ventanas que parecían extenderse por el borde del acantilado. Había una enorme bañera que parecía ser más propia de un spa que de un baño. _Otra cosa más en la que no podía esperar a meterla._

Bella se giró hacia mí y se colocó en mi abrazó, su cara presionada contra mi pecho. Levanté su cara y me incliné hacia abajo, rozando suavemente sus labios con los míos. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura y subieron lentamente por mi espalda mientras el dorso de mi mano acariciaba dulcemente su mandíbula. Cuando me alejé, sus ojos se abrieron y en ese momento la necesité. Necesité tocar cada pulgada de su carne, sentir sus cálidas manos en mi cuerpo. Mis manos fueron a la espalda de su vestido y, mientras empezaba a bajar la cremallera, llamaron a la puerta. Gemí mientras ella reía y me empujaba hacia la puerta.

Dejé que el botones metiera nuestras bolsas y abriera la cama. Cuando terminaron, busqué a Bella y la encontré en el balcón, mirando al océano. Mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte, la temperatura empezó a bajar y Bella se estremeció. Froté sus brazos, intentando generar algo de calor. Su mano paró la mía y luego se giró, inclinándose contra el cristal de seguridad, y enterró sus manos en mi pelo.

"Te amo, Edward. No creo haber sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie nunca además de Seth," susurró.

La miré profundamente a los ojos y vi que sus palabras venían de su corazón. Interioricé lo que ella había dicho. Mis pensamientos fueron a Tanya e inmediatamente sentí la culpa bañarme. Alejándola, me permití a mí mismo seguir el tren de pensamiento que llevaba un tiempo evitando. El amor que sentía por Bella era muy diferente al que sentí por Tanya. No creía poder comparar los dos en términos de a quien amaba más, tampoco quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar otra forma de entender mis sentimientos más que mirar a lo que conocí en el pasado y lo que tenía ahora. Con Bella, sentía que ella tocaba mi alma, mientras que Tanya llenaba la añoranza que tenía de amor, familia y hogar. Sin embargo, podía ver fácilmente a Bella tomando esos roles. Honestamente, ¿podía responder a su declaración? Cuando la miré con añoranza a los ojos, estos contenían todas las respuestas a mis preguntas no formuladas.

"Bella, Amor," susurré. La acerqué y escuché lo que mi corazón me decía. "Me siento igual. Cada momento que paso contigo, se siente como si tuviera mi otra mitad. Como si me hubiera estado perdiendo algo, pero no sabía lo que era hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida. Te amo, Isabella. Más de lo que creo que puedo expresar."

Sus manos tiraron de mi pelo hasta que mis labios chocaron con los suyos. Con una pasión que había estado restringida durante el último mes, me consumió. La levanté en mis brazos y la llevé al dormitorio. Ella se deslizó por mi cuerpo una vez que alcanzamos la cama, sus labios nunca dejaron los míos. La necesidad que los dos sentíamos lo consumía todo, pero no quería que esto fuera algo inducido por la lujuria. Necesitaba que ella entendiera como me sentía por ella por mi toque y estar fuera de control no era el mensaje que quería enviar. Me alejé hasta que los estuvimos jadeando por aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y pude ver la necesidad que ella estaba sintiendo en sus ojos casi cerrados. Era la misma necesidad que yo sentía por ella, pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para adorarla de la forma que se merecía.

Le di la vuelta lentamente, hasta que me dio la espalda, y quité suavemente el pelo de su cuello. Intentando cambiar el ritmo, besé su cuello suavemente bajo su oreja y luego, dejé un camino de besos hasta que me encontré con su hombro. Se estremeció ligeramente, pero sabía que era por mi toque y no por el frío; su piel ardía bajo mi atención. Mis dedos encontraron la cremallera y mientras bajaba dejando besos por su hombro, lentamente bajé la cremallera hasta su cintura y mantuve el vestido en su lugar. Su perfecta piel estaba completamente expuesta para mí y dejé una mano viajar ligeramente sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, notando que no llevaba sujetador bajo su vestido sin tirantes.

"Eres completamente impresionante," susurré antes de que mis labios encontraran su columna. Solté su vestido y éste cayó a sus pies mientras oía un pequeño suspiro de felicidad escapar de sus labios. Lentamente bajé por su espalda, dejando besos húmedos en mi camino hasta que me encontré de rodillas. Le di la vuelta hasta que mi cara estuvo al nivel de su ombligo y continué con los besos mientras intentaba mantener mis ojos nivelados para no mirarla todavía. Quería verla toda de una vez. Mis manos pasaron sobre su estómago hasta que agarraron sus caderas.

Con una lentitud que no sabía que poseía, dejé mis manos deslizarse por sus caderas, bajando las bragas de seda azules que casi igualaban el color de su vestido. Seguí bajando por sus piernas hasta que salió de ellas. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras sentía cada pulgada de ella cuando mis manos volvían a subir por sus piernas. Las manos de Bella fueron a mi pelo y masajeó lentamente mi cuero cabelludo mientras yo seguía besando una línea por su estómago. Cuando mis manos cayeron de nuevo en sus caderas, me levanté hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. La alejé suavemente hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia de mí y entonces dejé que mi mirada finalmente viajara por su cuerpo. Su pelo estaba ligeramente rizado sobre su hombro y sus pechos subían y bajaban suavemente con cada respiración que daba. Sus rosados pezones eran un fuerte contraste contra su cremosa piel blanca. Mi mirada permaneció un momento allí antes de bajar por su estrecha cintura y sus redondeadas caderas hasta el camino de rizos caoba que la escondían de mi vista. No pude contener el gemido, lo que provocó que ella bajara ligeramente la cabeza mientras un hermoso sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Tomé su cara en mis dos manos y llevé su boca a la mía.

"Eres exquisita," susurré antes de reclamar su boca. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi chaqueta y solté su cara lo suficiente como para permitirle bajarla por mis brazos y tirarla a la pila que empezaba a acumularse a nuestros pies. Las manos de Bella se movieron rápidamente sobre los botones de mi camisa mientras nuestros labios chocaban una y otra vez. Cuando ella buscó los botones de mi pantalón, me quité con los pies los zapatos y calcetines antes de que mis pantalones y bóxers golpearan el suelo y yo salí de ellos. Sus manos fueron a mi cara y me empujó hacia la cama, hasta que estuve tumbado entre sus piernas. Mi ahora gran erección estaba presionada contra su muslo mientras ella intentaba colocarme hasta estar en su entrada.

"Te amo," susurró. "Por favor, hazme el amor. Hazme tuya."

"Para siempre," susurré mientras me deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella. Entregué todas las emociones y el amor que sentía por ella y lo sentí recíproco con cada movimiento suyo. La forma en que nos movíamos juntos era como una danza sincronizada. Me hice cargo de cada una de sus necesidades hasta que estuvo gimoteando en mis brazos y yo estuve al borde de la liberación. Con unas últimas embestidas, nos corrimos juntos y la sujeté fuerte hasta que nuestros temblores pasaron. Nos rodé sobre nuestros lados, su pierna sobre mi cadera, mientras todavía mantenía nuestra conexión, no queriendo salir de su calidez todavía.

Alejé su pelo mojado de su frente y besé ligeramente su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de infarto mientras frotaba suavemente mi espalda.

"Tengo una sorpresa," pero requiere dejar la cama. ¿Estás dispuesta a ello?" pregunté. Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño pero luego asintió.

"Si quieres hacer algo, entonces yo estoy dispuesta," dijo. "Pero, creo que antes necesito una ducha."

Salí de la cama y la levanté mientras ella gritaba en deleite. La metí en la ducha y la solté mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua. Ella se deslizó debajo del agua mientras yo la seguía. Eché jabón en la esponja que había y lentamente la pasé por su cuerpo. Las burbujas se deslizaron entre sus pechos antes de que el agua las hiciera desaparecer. La di la vuelta y la pasé por su espalda y caderas. Se inclinó contra mí y yo besé su hombro mientras seguía besando cada parte que podía alcanzar. Sus suaves suspiros me decían que estaba disfrutando mi toque.

Coloqué la esponja en el gancho y cogí el champú. Lentamente, enjaboné su pelo antes de darle la vuelta para dejar que el agua se lo llevara. Dejé mis manos bajar por su cuerpo mientras ella envolvía sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y arqueaba su espalda, presionándose contra mí. Estaba completamente duro de nuevo, pero quería mostrarle mi sorpresa y me preocupaba que eso no pasara.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, no vas a ver tu sorpresa," avisé, tomando sus labios entre los míos. Cuando la liberé, ella dejó salir un largo suspiro y luego cogió la esponja del gancho. Mientras ella preparaba la esponja, yo puse acondicionador en su pelo, deleitándome con la sensación de su pelo en mis manos. Tan pronto como mis dedos pasaron por su pelo por última vez, ella se dio la vuelta y atacó mi cuerpo con la esponja. No mostró clemencia mientras la pasaba por mi ingle y luego se apropió de mi erección, acariciándola lentamente hasta que estuve listo para lanzarla contra la pared y reclamarla de nuevo. Luego dejó la pequeña provocación y se puso de rodillas para lavar mis piernas. Tenerla frente a mí de rodillas fue casi mi ruina. Me sonrió satisfecha, diciéndome que sabía exactamente qué había estado pensando.

La levanté rápidamente y la puse contra la pared de la ducha. Sin aviso, puse una de sus piernas sobre mi cadera y entré en ella con un fluido movimiento. Ella ya estaba resbaladiza y me di cuenta de que estaba tan encendida como yo. Bella gimió fuertemente, el sonido retumbó en las paredes de azulejo mientras entraba en ella. Puse su otra pierna sobre mi cadera y ella unió sus tobillos, presionando sus talones en mi trasero, haciendo que fuera más dentro de ella. Esto era muy diferente a lo de hace un momento; esto estaba lleno de necesidad y lujuria y el deseo de encontrar placer el uno en el otro.

"Ung, Edward. Justo ahí," gritó mientras yo seguía golpeando un lugar profundo dentro de ella. Mi cabeza cayó en su hombro mientras intentaba concentrarme en que ella se corriera primero. Con cada embestida, presionaba su clítoris y me preocupé un momento de estar siendo demasiado brusco. Ella respondió la pregunta no realizada presionando sus talones más en mi trasero.

"Venga cariño, ¿sientes eso? ¿Sientes lo duro que estoy por ti?" dije en su oído. Todo su cuerpo se apretó mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros. El ligero dolor me distrajo lo suficiente como para perder todo mi autocontrol y me derramé en su centro mientras ella alcanzaba su clímax. Lentamente, se deslizó por mi cuerpo se puso sobre sus temblorosas piernas mientras me besaba.

Terminamos nuestra ducha y nos vestimos rápidamente. Mientras ella se secaba el pelo, yo llamé a recepción para dejarles saber que estaríamos en la terraza en diez minutos. Cuando Bella terminó, cogí su mano y la llevé hacia la terraza de observación que había sido construida sobre el acantilado. Un pequeño hombre latino con un chubasquero amarillo brillante para protegerse del aire de la noche estaba esperándonos con un telescopio que estaba colocado en un trípode.

"¿Dr. Cullen?" preguntó cuando entramos en la plataforma.

"Sí, pero, por favor, llámame Edward y esta es Bella," dije presentándonos, y nos enteramos de que su nombre era Juan.

"¿Vamos a mirar las estrellas?" preguntó Bella. Su sonrisa me dijo que estaba entusiasmada por la idea. Me incliné y acaricié su cuello con mi nariz.

"La idea se me ocurrió cuando vimos la lluvia de meteoritos. Felix me habló de este lugar y pensé que lo disfrutarías." Ella lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello y me besó sonoramente. Juan fingió juguetear con el telescopio discretamente mientras yo reía y quitaba las manos de ella de mi cuello y las besaba suavemente.

"Me alegro de que estés entusiasmada. Pensé que como nunca habías visto una lluvia de meteoritos, era una apuesta segura que tampoco hubieras hecho esto." Ella sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió. Ella siempre me hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Estar con ella se sentía bien en muchos niveles diferentes.

Juan nos enseñó el uso básico del telescopio y lo colocó de manera que pudiéramos ver los cráteres de la luna. Parecía que estaba tan cerca que podíamos estirar el brazo y tocarla. Luego lo giró y la vista cambió, mientras nos explicaba que estábamos mirando Júpiter, con su masa de colores brillantes.

"Sra. Cullen, ¿le gustaría ver Sirius?" preguntó Juan. Bella le miró con los ojos ensanchados, luego a mí, y no pude evitar reír. Antes de que ella pudiera corregirle, cogí su mano y me giré hacia Juan.

"A la Sra. Cullen le encantaría ver la estrella más brillante del cielo." Ella me miró y yo le guiñé el ojo, dejándole saber que no me importaba el error. Su sonrisa apareció lentamente en su cara mientras miraba por el telescopio. Ocasionalmente, ella miraba sobre la mira del telescopio para encontrarme mirándola fijamente, y su sonrisa crecía incluso más. _Era tan linda._

Agradecimos a Juan por tomarse el tiempo de darnos una demostración en privado y luego volvimos de la mano a nuestra habitación. El camino estaba oscuro, pero no había niebla, así que la luz de la luna iluminaba nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, nos desvestimos y cuando ella fue a buscar su bolsa, la llevé a la cama. No quería que hubiera una barrera de ropa entre nosotros.

La envolví en mis brazos y la sostuve hasta oír su respiración acompasada contra mi pecho. Sabía que una vez que fuera mía, nunca podría dejarla ir de nuevo. Mi problema era preguntarme si ella estaría dispuesta a llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. No importaba lo que ella decidiera, no cambiaría la forma en que me sentía por ella. Haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Me tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano.

**N/A**

**http:/www(punto)postranchinn(punto)com/house_cliff(punto)shtml**

**La Casa del Acantilado cuesta unos $2000 la noche.**

**Las fotos del Inn pueden encontrarse en mi página web. El link está en mi perfil.**

**N/T**

Que lindo es este Edward, me encanta y en el próximo capitulo le esperan más sorpresas a Bella.

La pena es que esto ya se está acabando, solo quedan 5 capítulos y es muy triste porque esta es una de mis historias favoritas y una de las primeras que leí en inglés en FF.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

-Bells, :)


	47. 46 Reconectándonos

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

* * *

Capítulo 46

**Reconectándonos **

**Bella Swan-Black**

Me desperté enredada entre las sábanas y con Edward de la misma forma. Me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo, sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza, colocándome sobre su pecho, no se despertó. Me quedé ahí todo el tiempo posible, hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a quejarse por la posición. Con cuidado, intenté zafarme de Edward. Me costó unos cuantos movimientos, pero se giró de espaldas, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de las sábanas, liberándome por fin.

Me levanté de la cama y me di la vuelta para ver al hombre que amaba. Su pelo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre. Tenía la cabeza de lado y contra la almohada. Las sábanas se acomodaban sobre su cadera, no pude evitar contemplar su pecho mientras subía y bajaba con su respiración. Mis ojos bajaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar al caminito de pelo cobrizo que acababa debajo de las sábanas, donde su miembro empezaba a hacerse notar aún bajo las sábanas. Suspiré al pensar todas las cosas que me encantaría hacer a su cuerpo. Tuve de darla vuelta rápidamente, antes de perder el control, quitar la sábana y despertarlo.

Cuando nos registramos, noté el anuncio sobre el desayuno bufet, así que me vestí y me encaminé al restaurante Sierra Mar. Me quedé helada cuando llegué. Decir que era "Desayuno Continental" sería quedarse muy corto. La cantidad de fruta por sí sola era sorprendente. Así que tomé dos platos que empecé a llenar. No tenía idea de qué le gustaría a Edward, así que elegí una variedad de pan recién honrado, fruta y unas cosas pequeñas, que parecían un omelete, aunque se llamaban frittata. Cuando tenía toda la comida junta, me di cuenta que no podría llevar también las bebidas. Vi a un chico limpiando las mesas vacías.

Dejé mi charola y lo llamé. Cuando le había explicado mi situación, estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. Me sorprendió su dedicación para hacer la estancia de los huéspedes muy placentera. Regresó con una jarra con jugo de naranja, dos copas de champán y la botella. Sentí como me empezaba a sonrojar al recordar la última vez que Edward y yo bebimos mimosas en el barco._ El champán terminó sobre mí._ Estaba a punto de tomar la charola para ir hacia nuestro cuarto, cuando apareció otro mesero que la tomó de mis manos. Los tres nos encaminamos al cuarto. Sentí algo de pena por la cantidad de comida que había puesto en los platos, pero me tranquilicé diciéndome que así quizá no tendríamos que salir del cuarto para el almuerzo.

Abrí la puerta y dejé pasar a los meseros hacia la salita, mientras yo iba por mi cartera para darles una propina. _¿Cuánto sería lo correcto en un sitio como este?_ Suspiré esperando que dos billetes de cinco dólares fueran suficientes, junto con las gracias.

Regresé al cuarto y me quité los zapatos antes de volver a la cama junto a Edward. Él se movió y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y gruñó mientras colocaba su cabeza contra mi cuello.

"Mucha ropa," susurró, mientras que sus manos se dirigían a los botones de mi blusa. "¿Por qué estás vestida?" preguntó mientras pasaba la blusa por encima de mi cabeza y se enfocaba en el broche del brassier, al mismo tiempo que su boca recorría mi clavícula.

"Porque fui por el desayuno," dije en un gemido, mientras mi brassier, se unía a mi blusa en el piso. Su boca se pegó a uno de mis pezones y empecé a sentir el ya familiar tirón más abajo. Las expertas manos de Edward se movieron hacia el botón de mis jeans, los cuales rápidamente fueron a dar con el resto de mi ropa, al piso.

Siguió enfocando su boca en mi pecho mientras me acercaba a él, su erección empezó a moverse entre mis piernas. Gemí y lo detuve contra mí y más hacia mí. Sentí como vibraba su pecho con una pequeña risita.

"¿Algo ansiosa?" bromeó. Le pellizqué el trasero, haciéndolo acercarse más.

"Cállate y bésame," gruñí. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa mientras recorrían el camino por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis labios.

Su lengua entró en mi boca lo que nos hizo reforzar el abrazo. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, acariciando, pellizcando, tocando. Lo necesitaba con una pasión tal que me asustaba. Buscaba su tacto, cada murmullo y en especial su amor. No contuvo nada mientras me hacía suya una y otra vez, hasta que me hizo llegar al clímax y seguirme inmediatamente. Acostados y agotados, me tomó entre sus brazos para susurrarme palabras de amor al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi espalda.

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunté. Su brazo dejó de moverse un instante y luego siguió su camino hacia mi cadera, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío.

"Mmhhmmm," murmuró, pero no se movió. Lentamente me empecé a mover yo. Abrió los ojos y me miró mientras me levantaba e iba por nuestras batas al baño. Me puse la mía y le lancé la suya a la cama, observé cómo se la ponía y anudaba en la cintura. Me ofreció su mano, la que tomé antes de dirigirnos a la sala. Cuando vio todas las viandas que traje, rió.

"¿Esperabas alimentar a un ejército?" preguntó.

"No sabía que querrías," me defendí, mientras me sentaba frente a él. "Además, esperaba que no tengamos que salir del cuarto, si podemos evitarlo." Como respuesta gruñó y yo sonreí. Me fascinaba su reacción y esperaba volver a oírla varias veces durante el fin de semana.

"¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?" pregunté, mientras ponía un Bisquet y algo de fruta en mi plato. Volteó la vista hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea.

"En más o menos treinta minutos, el Spa nos enviará un masajista. Pensé que un masaje de pareja sería agradable. Luego podemos tomar una caminata por el bosque, o una clase de cocina con el chef del Sierra Mar," dijo metiéndose una uva a la boca. Sonreí al contemplar las opciones.

"El masaje suena muy bien. En cuanto a la caminata, si no te has dado cuenta, soy un poco torpe," rió ante mi confesión, lo que me hizo fingir enojarme. Alzó las manos en forma de defensa.

"Tú lo dijiste, no yo," rió.

"Creo que la clase de cocina te resultará más provechosa," respondí. "En vista de que sabemos lo bueno que eres en la cocina," bromeé. Ahora fue su turno de mirarme molesto y el mío de sonreír, mientras contemplaba mi plato intentando contener la risa.

"Entonces la clase de cocina," dijo fingiendo molestia. Colocó su mano sobre la mía y lo miré a los ojos. Tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero tirón, haciéndome saber que me quería más cerca. Me senté en sus piernas y acomodó mi pelo sobre mi hombro. Sentada ahí, nos ofrecimos, fruta y pan uno al otro, hasta que fue hora de tomar un baño antes de que llegara el masajista.

Nos bañamos por separado, pues el hacerlo junto nos haría dejar plantado al masajista. Cuando salía de la regadera, pude escuchar ruido y voces provenientes de la habitación, parecía que Edward hablaba con alguien. Me sequé el pelo con la toalla y me pasé el cepillo antes de ponerme la bata y salir al cuarto. Un hombre y una mujer estaban colocando dos camas de masaje cerca de la otra. Edward sonrió, se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

"Sra. Cullen, yo soy David y esta es mi esposa Allison." Sonreí y tomé sus manos, decidiendo seguir la corriente a Edward y no hacer correcciones sobre mi nombre. Lo miré y traía una sonrisa que me hizo pensar qué estaría pasando por su mente. Nos pidieron quitarnos las batas y ponernos debajo de las sábanas en las camas, salieron del cuarto para que nos acomodáramos. Edward se acercó y jaló los cordones de mi bata.

"¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa?" pregunto. Deslizó su mano por mi hombro para quitarme la bata. Me mordí el labio, intentando contener la pena que sentía.

"Nunca antes me han dado un masaje," respondí. "No tengo idea de cómo reaccionar. Una parte de mí está emocionada con la novedad, pero otra está nerviosa ante la idea de tener las manos de un extraño en mí."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, el masaje te lo dará Allison," dijo besando mi frente antes de tomar la cinta de su bata. Todos mis nervios desaparecieron cuando lo vi, de pie frente a mí, con nada más que una sonrisa. Me guió hacia mi cama y me ayudó a taparme con la sábana, luego se acomodó él e indicó que estábamos listos.

"Vamos a darles un masaje Sueco a los dos y luego les explicaremos varias técnicas que podrán emplear entre ustedes," dijo Allison cuando regresaron. Una suave melodía asiática se escuchaba en el cuarto, gracias a la bocinas que conectó a un ipod. Escuché como vaciaba algo en sus manos y luego las frotaba.

Allison empezó por mis hombros, lentamente bajó por mi espalda con caricias largas y tranquilizantes. Después de un rato, se pasó a mis brazos, luego a las piernas y me pidió que me diese la vuelta. Me sentía completamente relajada, y la duda sobre su profesionalismo, había desaparecido. Al darme la vuelta, vi que Edward hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos esmeralda me miraban fijamente, tomó mi mano en la suya mientas Allison y David continuaban con su maravilloso trabajo. La hora pasó volando y yo casi gemía al final.

"Ahora Dr. Cullen, Allison y yo saldremos para que se pueda poner la bata y le mostremos diferentes formas de dar un masaje a su esposa." Dijo David. Me sonrojé ligeramente cuando me llamó la esposa de Edward. Una cosa era que me dijeran Sra... Cullen, pero cuando se referían a mí como su esposa, era aún más personal. Cuando se cerró la puerta Edward se levantó torpemente de la cama y se puso la bata. Sus manos pasaron sobre mi estómago antes de que se inclinara y besara mis labios con ternura.

"¿Sra. Cullen, estás lista para sentir mis manos sobre ti?" bromeó. Sentí un rayo de emoción recorrerme el cuerpo con su comentario. No hacia falta evaluar mucho mis sentimientos para saber que me encantaría que me dijese así todos los días de nuestra vida.

"Mmmmm, no puedo esperar," susurré cerrando los ojos. Gruñó con fuerza justo cuando se escuchó el golpe de Allison y David en la puerta.

"Vamos a necesitar que se de la vuelta," me dijo David tocando mi hombro. Con cuidado me acomodé hasta estar acostada sobre mi estómago.

"Bien, Dr. Cullen," empezó David. "Tenemos aquí una variedad de aceites para elegir, aunque yo prefiero este." Yo estaba acostada, muy quieta con mi cabeza recargada contra el pequeño agujero esperando pacientemente a que pusiera el aceite en sus manos. "Frótelas una contra otra muy bien. La fricción calentará el aceite," prosiguió David.

"Utilizaremos la técnica Effleurage, de esta forma," dijo David antes de que sintiera su mano suave sobre mi espalda en un solo movimiento. "No use demasiada presión, pero no es tan frágil, así que no se preocupe, no la lastimará. Ella le dirá si es demasiado." Cuando David acabó de hablar, quitó su mano y sentí la corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando fue la mano de Edward la que me tocaba. Había algo tan sensual en su tacto, que hacía a mi cuerpo reaccionar de inmediato. Sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas y agradecí que nadie pudiese verme gracias a la cama.

Sus manos acariciaron lentamente mi espalda y luego de hombro a hombro, solté un gemido y me tuve que morder el labio para intentar controlarme.

"¿Te lastimé?" preguntó Edward preocupado, mientras quitaba las manos. Moví la cabeza rápidamente.

"No, se sintió muy bien," susurré, intentando recordar que había otras dos personas aquí, además del hombre sexy al que quería atacar. Oí a Edward reír, antes de sentir sus manos en mí nuevamente. David se pasó la siguiente media hora enseñándole diversas técnicas a Edward mientras yo intentaba controlar mi deseo por él.

"Hay varias zonas erógenas, además de las obvias, que pueden hacer el masaje más sensual e íntimo," dijo Allison. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de tener la cara escondida. "Con un toque ligero, alrededor del cuello y oído, aumenta el placer sexual. También la parte trasera de la rodilla, los pies y dedos. No olvide que las manos no son lo único que puede usar para cuidar a su pareja," _Ay, ay, _la imagen que puso en mi mente hizo que mi respiración se acelerara mientras me intentaba calmar.

Gemí mientras me daba la vuelta, cuando salieron del cuarto para que Edward y yo cambiáramos de posición. Se quitó la bata, su miembro bien erecto. Antes de pensar lo que estaba haciendo, mi mano lo envolvió. Gimió empujándose contra mi mano que lo acariciaba suavemente. Después de unos instantes, con mayor control del que yo pudiese tener se dio la vuelta y se acostó. No pude evitar reír un poco mientras movía el trasero intentándose acomodar. Sabía que su situación actual dificultaba acostarse boca abajo. Giró la cabeza hacia mí sonriendo mientras yo me ponía la bata.

Allison y David regresaron al cuarto y me dieron instrucciones parecidas a las de Edward. De vez en cuando, Allison pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda Edward para enseñarme la mejor forma de brindarle satisfacción. Afortunadamente, evitaron la parte de las zonas erógenas. No hubiese sido capaz de escucharlos sin que mi piel pasara por diez tonalidades de rojo.

Jamás pensé que dar un masaje me daría el mismo placer que recibirlo, pero estaba equivocada. Era increíble sentir el cuerpo de Edward bajo mis manos. Sus músculos fuertes, lanzaban descargas hacia mí, y podría jurar que el lo sentía también pues saltaba ligeramente al contacto con mis manos. Sus pequeños gemidos y suspiros me estaban volviendo loca, no podía esperar a que nuestros instructores se marcharan para que pudiese ver qué opinaba sobre un masaje en una "obvia zona erógena."

"Bien, esto debe de darles suficiente información para darse horas de placer," dijo Allison mientras empacaba sus cosas. Edward envolvió la sábana a su cintura, se puso de pie y besó mis labios.

"Cuando se vayan, eres mía," susurró provocativamente en mi oído. Los ojos me dieron vuelta dentro de la cabeza, y respiré deseando se apuraran.

Tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Edward me tenía en contra de ella, su boca en la mía, antes de cargarme y llevarme de vuelta a la cama. No hubo nada dulce en la forma en la que hicimos el amor. Fue frenética y desesperada, y absolutamente increíble. Después me llevó al baño, donde preparó la tina y le agregó aceite que le dio Allison.

Entró primero y me ayudó hasta que estuve acomodada entre sus piernas. Me recargué contra él y sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello.

"Gracias por este fin de semana," susurré, mientras mis manos recorrían sus muslos.

"Mmmmm," respondió. "Fue tanto para ti como para mí, amor." Me relajé contra su pecho mientras su pulgar trazaba círculos en mi cadera. Nos quedamos ahí recostados, disfrutando del silencio. Mi mente regresó a la despedida de soltera, y recordé que no había comentado con Edward lo que averigüé.

"¿Edward?" pregunté.

"¿Hmmmm?"

"Nunca comentaste que fuiste el primer beso de Rose," dije. Se quedó quieto y yo intenté contener la risa. No dijo nada, así que giré la cabeza para verlo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la orilla con los ojos bien cerrados. Lentamente los abrió y me vio mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Que?" preguntó. Alcé la ceja para hacerle saber que sabía a lo que me refería. Suspiró con fuerza y giró los ojos.

"No sabía que fui su primer beso," admitió. "Ella acostumbraba salir con la hermana de otro jugador de baseball. Vino a varios juegos y empezamos a hablar, salimos y cuando la besé, me di cuenta que no podríamos ser nada más que amigos. No puedo creer que les haya dicho. Creo que ni Emmett sabe." Ya no pude contener la risa, que me estaba haciendo temblar. Me tomó por la cadera para detenerme.

"Isabella," me amenazó entre dientes. "Estate quieta". _Oh vaya, otra vez está duro. _No pude evitar sonreírme a mí misma. Edward recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro cuando sentí que su postura cambiaba, el juego dio lugar a la seriedad.

"¿Bella?" empezó. "¿Has pensado en tener más hijos?" quise no ver demasiado en su pregunta. Era algo sobre lo que teníamos que hablar si queríamos que nuestra relación siguiese avanzando.

"Quise tener otro después de Seth, pero Jake y yo nos separamos, y pensé que no tendría mas," dije en voz baja. Apretó mi cadera, antes de besarme suavemente el hombro.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó. "Me refiero a más adelante. No en este momento claro, pero ¿es algo que ves en tu futuro?"

"¿Contigo?" le pregunté. Sentí como asentía con la cabeza. Sonreí al pensarlo. "No traeré una criatura al mundo sin haberme casado antes. Jake y yo hicimos las cosas al revés." dije. Necesitaba saber mi opinión al respecto y no había otra forma de decirlo, sobre todo porque no sabía lo que el quería.

"¿Y tú?" pregunté tímidamente. Giré la cabeza y alcancé a ver el brillo en sus ojos verdes. Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que no pude mas que sonreír. Movió su mano hacia mi vientre donde empezó a moverla en círculos alrededor de mi ombligo.

"Ya puedo verte con mi hijo dentro de tí," susurró besándome el cuello con suavidad. "No puedo decirte cuánto me gusta la idea." Me mordí el labio para frenar la emoción que saltaba en mi mente.

"¿Y, qué te gustaría tener?" pregunté. Encogió los hombros y volvió a besar mi cuello.

"Realmente no me importa, pero creo que Liz querría una niña," dijo riendo. "Estaba algo molesta cuando nació Anthony, y eso que solo tenía dos años." Reí ante la imagen de Elizabeth, con dos años, exigiendo que regresasen a Anthony. Edward tomó mi cintura y me giró hasta que estaba sobre sus piernas.

"No volverás a dormir en el cuarto de visitas," susurró cambiando el tema.

"Como si hubiese dormido ahí alguna vez," dije sonriendo, y él hizo lo mismo.

"¿Crees que debamos hablar con los chicos sobre los cambios?" preguntó mientras su mirada se veía preocupada. "¿Que le dices a dos chicos de siete años y a una chica de nueve sobre el lugar en el que duermen sus padres?" preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelo.

"Creo que debemos ser honestos," dije.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Movió mi cabeza para besarme y envolverme entre sus brazos. Nos quedamos en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió. Me ayudó a salir y amorosamente secó cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con Craig von Foerster, el chef del Sierra Mar. Era una clase pequeña, solo había una pareja más. No debería haberme sorprendido lo bien que manejaba Edward el cuchillo al cortar las verduras, pero lo hizo. Se pasaba todo el día con un cuchillo en la mano; debería de haber tenido más confianza en él. Ponía mucha atención a lo que el Chef Craig decía, pero mi atención estaba puesta tanto en Edward, que cuando tuvimos que armar el platillo que estábamos preparando, no tenía idea sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Edward me sonrió y con cuidado movió mis manos para ayudarme a terminar.

"Estoy impresionada," dije al hacerme para atrás y ver el curioso sirloin con vegetales acomodados debajo de la carne.

Edward se pasó las siguientes dos horas recordándome que necesité de su ayuda para poder terminar la clase. Después de sus burlas, no le iba a decir que la razón por la que me distraje fue que lo estaba contemplando.

La tienda de regalos del hotel, no estaba enfocada a niños, así que tuvimos que ir a la tienda de Big Sur para comprar algo para los chicos. Acordamos en llevar unas piezas de joyería hecha por un artista local para Liz y gorras de baseball para los chicos, ya que no les agrada a peinarse en lo absoluto. Caminamos junto al río que corría tras la tienda y pasamos un buen rato sentados en las piedras y metiendo los pies en el agua. Más tarde, volvimos al cuarto para arreglarnos para la cena.

Edward estaba actuando en forma extraña. Cuando salí del baño con el vestido a medio poner, me vio y rápidamente metió algo en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí sonriendo.

"Te ves hermosa," susurró. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda antes de que subiese el cierre del vestido y darme un beso en el hombro. Me encantaba el vestido que encontré en los anaqueles de descuento de una tienda muy elegante en Ocean Avenue. Era un vestido de seda negro, tipo halter con un escote mayor al que acostumbro usar. Tenía una larga cinta que se anudaba en la espalda. La falda caía suelta sobre mi cadera hasta llegar un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

"Gracias," respondí. Tomó mi mano y me condujo por el sendero iluminado hacia el Sierra Mar. Disfrutamos la tranquilidad del entorno y tuvimos oportunidad de ver la luna brillar sobre el mar.

"¿Traes tu teléfono?" le pregunté a Edward. Asintió y lo sacó de su chaqueta. "Solo quiero checar cómo están los chicos."

"Mi mamá mandó un mensaje hace rato diciendo que todo iba bien," me aseguró.

"Estoy segura, pero de todas formas quiero llamar," dije. "Llámame mamá osa, si quieres" dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Me llevo hasta una banca que miraba al mar, y movió el teléfono buscando señal.

"La señal no es mala, pero para que funcione mejor deberás sentarte en mis piernas" dijo con mirada inocente. _Si, claro._ Me senté en la orilla de su rodilla, queriéndome ver hábil y tomé el teléfono de sus manos. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, lo que me hizo soltar un pequeño chillido justo cuando su mamá contestó.

"¿Bella? ¿estás bien querida?" preguntó Esme preocupada. Le di un ligero codazo a Edward en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Lo miré sobre el hombro antes de concentrarme en su madre.

"Sí, Esme. Estoy bien," dije riendo. "Llamé para ver si podía hablar con los chicos." Los reunió y pude oír la voz de emocionada de Anthony.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué están haciendo papá y tú?"

"Nos estamos arreglando para cenar," contesté.

"¡Nosotros cenamos pizza!" dijo emocionado. "Pero a Nana no le gusta la pizza," susurró en voz baja. Supuse que intentaba lograr que Esme no lo escuchara. Me reí con ganas y Edward me apretó un poco.

"¿Se están portando bien con Nana y Papa?" pregunté.

"Sip. Nana nos llevó al acuario hoy, y pudimos tocar las estrellas de mar y las ano-nao-enomas," dijo Anthony feliz.

"Anémonas," lo corregí riendo. "Me da gusto que se hayan divertido."

"Seth quiere hablar contigo," dijo Anthony un poco decepcionado.

"¡Hola mamá!" gritó Seth en el teléfono, por lo que lo tuve que separar de mi oído.

"Hola bebé. ¿Te estás portando bien?" pregunté. Casi pude ver como giraba los ojos.

"Sí mamá," se quejó. "¿Podemos ir a la alberca? Nana… quiero decir… Esme dijo si están de acuerdo ustedes, podemos ir mañana." Sonreí ante el desliz, de llamar Nana a Esme.

"Claro, está bien," dije. Sentí como Edward me empezaba a dar suaves besos desde el hombro hacia mi cuello.

"Gracias mamá, te paso a Liz," dijo rápidamente, había dejado el teléfono antes de que pudiera decirle adiós.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Liz.

"Hola cariño. Los chicos no están siendo demasiado latosos, ¿o sí?" pregunté. Ella rió y me dijo que la estaban dejando en paz.

"¿Podría hablar con mi papi?" preguntó. Sonreí y le pasé el teléfono a Edward, que me besó una vez más en el cuello antes de contestar.

"Hola princesa," saludó. No dejaba de sorprenderme cómo se transformaba cuando se trataba de Liz. No cabía duda de por qué se "sentía princesa" con él atado a su dedo pequeño.

"No, todavía no," murmuró. Me acomodó en sus piernas y besó suavemente mis labios, mientras escuchaba solo este lado de la conversación. "Te contaré cómo salen las cosas," dijo riendo. "Diles buenas noches a los chicos. Te amo cariño."

Edward cerró el teléfono y me miró fijamente.

"¿Estás lista para la cena?" preguntó.

"¿Qué quería Liz?"

"Ya te enterarás más tarde," dijo volviendo a su actitud misteriosa. Tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia el restaurante.

Sierra Mar era un acogedor restaurante sobre el acantilado mirando el Pacífico. Ya había oscurecido, por lo que no me importó que el capitán nos condujese a una mesa al fondo iluminada por velas. Edward jaló mi silla y la acomodó antes de sentarse frente a mí. Después de pedir una botella de vino, tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios.

"Me dio mucho gusto que aceptaras venir conmigo el fin de semana," empezó. Sonreí y asentí de acuerdo. "Yo… bueno Liz y yo, te escogimos un pequeño regalo," dijo mientras colocaba sobre la mesa una caja rectangular. De inmediato me di cuenta que se trataba de una caja de joyería, y miré su tierna sonrisa. Me mordí el labio, sin saber qué decir. No soy muy buena aceptando regalos, pero no quería que pensara que no valoraba el detalle, así que acerqué mi mano para tomar la caja negra.

"No tenías que darme nada," susurré. "Pero gracias." Levanté la tapa con cuidado y acomodada en el terciopelo estaba una hermosa pulsera de plata. Alcé la vista hacia él, que me miraba esperando mi reacción.

"Es preciosa," susurré. Pasé el dedo sobre el corazón de cristal que colgaba de la pulsera antes de sacarla de la caja, para verla mejor.

"Elizabeth me ayudó a elegir la pulsera, y cada uno de los chicos eligió su colgante," explicó. "El corazón es mío, y claro, representa que mi corazón ya es tuyo." Tomó mi mano sobre la mesa, luego la pulsera y la puso en mi muñeca.

"La rana es de Seth," dijo mientras me la enseñaba. "La pelota y bat de baseball de Tony, y el libro de Liz," dijo.

Pensé como cada uno era la perfecta representación de sus personalidades cuando sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla, sin darme cuenta cuando apareció. La sequé e intenté pasar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

"Es preciosa, gracias," susurré. Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa, me acerqué para besarnos rápidamente.

"Te amo Bella," dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento.

"Yo también te amo."

Pasamos la cena hablando del futuro, de nuestros planes y metas. Me sorprendía que nunca se nos acababan los temas sobre los cuales hablar. Podía vernos dentro de cincuenta años con cosas sobre las cuales hablar. Encajamos tan bien.

Regresamos al cuarto, al llegar Edward me tomó en sus brazos e hicimos el amor nuevamente. Esta vez, fue lento y dulce. Se preocupó por cada una de mis necesidades mientras recorría mi cuerpo, hasta que me tomó en sus brazos y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Edward me dijo que aunque técnicamente podríamos dejar el hotel mañana, ambos teníamos que trabajar temprano, así que decidimos dirigirnos a casa al caer la tarde. El clima era inusualmente cálido, así que le propuse que pasáramos el día en la alberca de Jade, a lo que estuvo de acuerdo. Bromeé con él, diciendo que solo quería volverme a ver en mi bikini. Pude confirmar mi teoría cuando me atacó al salir del baño. Tardamos dos horas en poder salir del cuarto.

La vista desde la alberca era espectacular, pasamos toda la tarde descansando y jugando. Cenamos temprano junto a la alberca antes de ir al cuarto a arreglarnos y empacar.

Fue difícil dejar nuestro pedacito de cielo, veía nuestro cuarto con añoranza mientras Edward entregaba las maletas a los bellboys. Vi la tina otra vez y sentí pena por no haberle sacado más provecho. Edward regresó y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos antes de colocar sus labios en mi oído.

"Yo tampoco me quiero ir," susurró, adivinando mis pensamientos. Suspiré con fuerza antes de girar la cabeza para besar la orilla de su boca. Todo este fin de semana fue perfecto, sin embargo, no necesito de cuartos de hotel elegantes, o un romance enorme o regalos para ser feliz. Todo lo que me hacía falta lo tenía el hombre detrás de mí. _Él lo es todo para mí._

El viaje de vuelta a Carmel fue largo, pero Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo mientras hablábamos sobre el fin de semana y la boda. Pasamos un hermoso restaurante llamado Rocky Point y comenté mi deseo de ir alguna vez, en ese momento noté que Edward se ponía algo tenso.

"¿Te molesta si prendo el radio?" pregunté, esperando que la música lo distrajese de lo que le estaba molestando. Volteó y aunque me sonrió, me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Prendí la radio y empecé a cambiar las estaciones. Ya que estábamos alejados, las únicas que tenían señal eran en español o música country, así que elegí la country y lo escuché quejarse.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabes que no me gusta la música country, verdad?" preguntó. Me reí.

"Es hora de que expandas tus horizontes," dije, justo cuando empezaba una canción de Sahino Twain. "Además, hay canciones como ésta, que no son exactamente country." Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras tarareaba la canción. Escuché un llanto proveniente de Edward, y al mirarlo lo vi estresado.

"¿Edward?" pregunté. "¿Estás bien?" sus dedos se apretaron sobre el volante hasta que tenía los nudillos blancos, me empecé a preocupar si es que había dicho algo indebido.

"¿Edward?" volví a preguntar, cuando no respondió. Me miró y lo que vi en sus ojos me sorprendió. No entendía como habíamos pasado de un feliz jugueteo a verse casi aterrorizado. Empezaba a respirar con trabajo y se oprimió el pecho, pensé que quizá le estaría dando un infarto. Aún no me respondía, y hasta yo podía escuchar el pánico en mi voz.

"Edward, estaciónate ya," dije señalando la orilla del camino. No se veía nada bien, cuando me incliné para tomar su chaqueta del asiento trasero buscando su teléfono. El coche se frenó con fuerza y salió del camino. Apagó el coche y casi crucé la consola para tomar su cara entre mis manos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba con fuerza. Parecía como si estuviese pasando por un ataque de pánico.

"Edward, cariño. Me estás asustando. Por favor háblame. ¿Qué pasa?" salí del auto tan rápido como pude, intentando que se concentrara, pero tenía la vista perdida. Me volví a preguntar cómo no nos salimos del camino con lo perdido que se veía.

"Edward por favor," supliqué, mientras sentía el llanto que escapaba de mi garganta y las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas. Lentamente enfocó su mirada en mí, y aproveché que empezaba a responder.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?" lloré. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron mi cara antes de que abriera la boca para decir la única palabra que jamás pensé escuchar.

"Tanya".

* * *

**Este capítulo es para mi querida amiga aly e por el increíble paquete que me envió por llegar a los 10mil. *mwah, bb***

**La foto del vestido de Bella está en mi página. El link está en mi perfil.**


	48. 47 El Accidente

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**ATENCIÓN:** **hay una descripción gráfica de un accidente en este capítulo, así que si eres sensible a ese tipo de cosas, procede con cautela.**

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo cuarenta y siete – El Accidente

**Edward Cullen**

Me apresuré a casa desde el trabajo, mirando al reloj de la radio mientras aceleraba por la Carretera Uno. Tanya no iba a estar feliz de que llegara tarde. Teníamos reserva en su restaurante favorito en una hora y nos iba a llevar la mitad de ese tiempo llegar hasta allí. Pisé el acelerador y fue cuando vi las luces rojas detrás de mí.

_Maldición._

Aparqué a un lado de la carretera y me pasé los dedos por el pelo mientras le daba golpes al volante. Definitivamente, esto iba a hacernos llegar tarde. Abrí mi teléfono y le envié un rápido mensaje a mi mujer, suplicando su perdón, antes de que el oficial llegara a mi ventana.

"Permiso de conducir y papeles del choche, por favor," pidió el oficial. Rápidamente le di los documentos y tamborileé impacientemente mis dedos en el volante. Él se bajó las gafas de sol y me miró con una ceja levantada.

"Si tanta prisa tiene, probablemente no debería haber corrido. Ahora va a llevarle el doble," dijo con una risita. Me tragué la contestación desagradable que me vino a la mente. No había razón para provocarle y que me tuviera aquí más tiempo.

"¿Sabe a qué velocidad iba?"

"No, pero estoy seguro de que usted me iluminará," dije a través de mis dientes apretados.

"Diecinueve millas sobre el límite de velocidad. Es afortunado. Un poco más rápido y estaría encarcelando su trasero por conducción temeraria." Elegí ignorar su reprimenda y esperé a que me diera la charla sobre no ir rápido o la multa. Tras un discurso de diez minutos sobre los peligros de conducir demasiado rápido, me dio mi multa y me dijo que no corriera. Volví a la carretera y suspiré cuando miré la hora, íbamos a llegar realmente tarde. _Yo odiaba llegar tarde._

Cuando aparqué en el camino de entrada, Tanya abrió la puerta del garaje y supe que estaba un poco irritada por mi tardanza. Se veía hermosa con su pelo rubio fresa recogido en un moño, con pendientes cayendo por su cuello. Llevaba el vestido verde esmeralda que me encantaba como le quedaba. Abrazaba cada curva y acentuaba sus largas piernas. Para tener dos hijos, se veía tan perfecta como el día que nos casamos. Salté fuera del coche y corrí hasta ella, tomándola en mis brazos y besándola suavemente. Instantáneamente se derritió y supe que había sido perdonado.

"Tu camisa y chaqueta están encima de la cama. Estaba de camino a casa de Alice para dejar a los niños. Estaré de vuelta en diez minutos. Ya he llamado al restaurante para dejarles saber que llegamos tarde," dijo mientras rodeaba su coche. Abrí la puerta de pasajero y vi a Anthony y Liz ya en pijama y sonriéndome brillantemente.

"¡Papi!" gritó Liz, extendiendo sus manos pidiendo un abrazo. Intenté maniobrar en el asiento trasero y la besé en la mejilla mientras sus manos se envolvían alrededor de mi cuello. Ella me soltó y yo alboroté el pelo de Tony.

"Portaos bien con la Tía Ali," avisé. Los dos asintieron y yo me arrastré fuera del coche. No importaba la cantidad de veces que intentaba convencer a Tanya de que comprara un coche más grande, ella siempre se resistía. Les despedí con la mano mientras salían del garaje. El Shelby GT de 1967 era con mucho mi Mustang favorito y Tanya lo tenía desde antes de que empezáramos a salir. Gracias a Rose, el coche estaba perfectamente restaurado y yo siempre sentía una pequeña emoción cuando lo conducía. Simplemente había algo sobre todos esos caballos en las yemas de tus dedos.

Corrí al piso de arriba y rápidamente me cambié a una camisa negra, corbata y la chaqueta que Tanya había sacado y luego fui a mi cómoda para coger el regalo que le había comprado por nuestro aniversario. Metiéndolo en mi bolsillo, escuché la puerta principal abrirse. No pude evitar sonreír.

Tanya y yo llevábamos ocho años casados. Me sentía afortunado por tenerla como la madre de mis hijos y mi compañera. Nos complementábamos perfectamente el uno al otro e incluso tras ocho años, la chispa todavía era una llama. Corrí al piso de abajo y ella me estaba esperando en el recibidor.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó con una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos azul celeste bailaban felices. Tomé su mano y la besé dulcemente.

"He pensado que podríamos coger el Shelby esta noche. ¿Qué piensas?" pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió, mientras su mano trazaba la solapa de mi chaqueta.

"Ya sabes lo sexy que me parece cuando un médico sexy conduce un coche clásico," susurró seductoramente.

"¿Podríamos quedarnos en casa?" pregunté con un movimiento de mis cejas y la acerqué a mí. "No niños es igual a una Tanya muy ruidosa," dije acariciando su cuello con mi nariz.

"No soy tan fácil," rió. "Vas a darme vino y de cenar, luego veremos si te lo has ganado." Reí contra la piel de su cuello y la besé una vez antes de liberarla.

"Definitivamente, me lo ganaré esta noche," dije. Mi mano fue a mi bolsillo mientras pensaba como la cara chuchería que tenía en mi bolsillo me garantizaba tener sexo cada noche de esta semana.

Ella tomó mi brazo y yo la llevé al coche. Siendo siempre el caballero, le abrí la puerta y le ayudé a subir antes de ir al lado del conductor. El camino por la Big Sur coast fue hermoso mientras veíamos el sol hundirse en el horizonte. Ella me habló sobre su día y las travesuras que había hecho Anthony, luego ella preguntó sobre mis cirugías. A ella siempre le fascinaba lo fácilmente que podía abrir a alguien y hacerle sentir mejor.

Llegamos al restaurante y paré frente al aparcacoches. Rápidamente salí del coche y le lancé las llaves con un guiño y una advertencia sobre cogerlo para irse a dar una vuelta, luego corrí a ayudar a salir a mi mujer, quedé impresionado de nuevo por lo hermosa que era. Miré al aparcacoches y él tenía la boca abierta cuando ella salió completamente. Le levanté una ceja y él cerró la boca de golpe y me dio una mirada de disculpa. Reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras tomaba su brazo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, bajando la vista a su vestido. "¿Tengo algo? ¿Papel del baño pegado a mi zapato? ¿Macarrones y queso en mi pelo?" Reí antes de apretar su mano tranquilizadoramente.

"Ninguno. Te ves impresionante," dije. Ella rodó los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te reías?"

"Porque has dejado al aparcacoches sin palabras y ligeramente impresionado."

"Oh, por favor," dijo incrédula. Una de las cosas que admiraba sobre Tanya era que, aunque tenía una belleza que rivalizaba con la de una supermodelo, era modesta y no había ni una gota de narcisismo en ella. "Probablemente esté mirando a tu hermosa cara e imaginándote inclinado sobre el Shelby," dijo con una risa.

"Hmmm, a ti te encantaría ver eso, ¿verdad?"

"Sabes que es mi pequeña fantasía. Sin embargo, imagino a alguien más como Johnny Depp y tú encima," dijo con una risita.

"No, no. El querido viejo Johnny de nuevo no. Nunca puedo ponerme al nivel del pedestal en el que le has puesto," dije con horror fingido. Ella pellizcó mi costado, haciendo que me alejara mientras ella reía.

"Oh, cariño, sabes que Johnny sería el que no llegaría al nivel," ronroneó.

La anfitriona nos sentó en una mesa que miraba al océano y nosotros nos sentamos en silencio un rato viendo la luz de la luna bailar en el agua. Tanya dejó salir un largo suspiro y yo la miré para encontrarla mirándome fijamente.

"Todavía no puedo creer que la atractiva estrella de baseball de la universidad es mi marido, incluso después de ocho años," suspiró. Yo sonreí y cogí su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Te amo. Feliz aniversario," susurré. Besando su mano, coloqué la caja de Tiffany en la mesa. Dio un pequeño grito y la cogió rápidamente. Tanya no podía resistirse a una brillante pieza de joyería y siempre me divertía ver sus ojos iluminarse como un niño el día de Navidad cuando se daba cuenta de que había diamantes involucrados. Liberé su mano y miré mientras ella abría la tapa y sus ojos se ensanchaban.

"Son hermosos, Edward," arrulló. Sacó el par de pendientes de platino con un solitario de corte princesa con un pequeño suspiro. Quitándose rápidamente los pendientes que llevaba, Tanya se puso los nuevos y me sonrió radiantemente.

"No tanto como tú, cariño," susurré. Ella me sonrió suavemente y recordé de nuevo todas las razones por las que la amaba.

La cena estuvo bien, pero estaba ansioso por salir de allí. Cuando la camarera vino a preguntar si queríamos postre, respondí negativamente solo para obtener una pequeña patada de mi querida esposa bajo la mesa.

"¿Qué?" pregunté defendiéndome mientras la camarera se alejaba.

"Me hubiera gustado tomar la crème brûlée," dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Y yo quiero Tanya à la mode **(n/t. Cualquier postre **_**à la mode **_**va con una bola de helado encima)**, así que salgamos de aquí y te haré una más tarde," dije, dándole la sonrisa que hacía que se le cayeran las bragas que sabía que le haría cambiar de opinión. En su lugar, ella rió.

"¿Tú? ¿Cocinar? Creo que no. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta al postre que tienes en mente," dijo mientras dejaba su servilleta en la mesa con una sonrisa malvada. La camarera no pudo volver con la cuenta lo suficientemente rápido, permitiéndome sacar a Tanya a la noche. Le susurré al aparcacoches que si tenía el coche allí en menos de cinco, tenía veinte para él. Tres minutos y medio más tarde, estábamos saliendo a la Carretera.

"Edward, para en el siguiente cambio de sentido," susurró.

"¿Whaaa? ¿Por qué?" lloriqueé.

"Sígueme la corriente, por favor," dijo con tono exasperado. Gruñí ligeramente pero hice lo que ella pidió. Cuando paré el coche, ella metió un CD en la radio y los sonidos de Shania Twain llenaron el coche. Gemí y eché mi cabeza atrás contra el reposacabezas mientras ella me acallaba.

"¡Ugh! Sabes que odio la música country," dije. Ella abrió su puerta y empezó a salir del coche. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Vas a callarte y salir del coche," dijo con una risa. "Tú, Sr. Loco del Control, no vas a controlar esta noche." Salió del coche y fue al borde del sucio cambio de sentido para mirar por el acantilado. Yo salí del coche y caminé detrás de ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y besé suavemente su mejilla.

"Lo siento, cariño. Lo que sea que quieras, es tuyo," concedí. Ella se giró en mis brazos justo cuando la canción de nuestra boda empezaba a sonar.

"Entonces baila conmigo," su voz solo era un susurro. La acerqué más a mí y empecé a mecernos mientras las palabras me recordaban al día de nuestra boda en la pequeña iglesia de San Francisco. Su cálido aliento rozó mi cuello y ella dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" pregunté.

"Estaba pensando en tener otro hijo," susurró. Sonreí como un tonto por la idea de que tal vez ella finalmente estaba lista.

"¿Y?" pregunté cuando ella no dijo nada más. Ella levantó la cabeza hasta que me estaba mirando, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna.

"Y, estoy lista para empezar a intentarlo de nuevo," susurró. La levanté con entusiasmo y giré, haciendo que ella echara la cabeza atrás y riera.

"¿Estás segura?" No quería que ella basara su decisión en mis deseos. La última vez que hablamos sobre tener otro hijo, ella había dejado claro que tenía las manos llenas con los dos que ya teníamos. "No quiero que estés sobrecargada. Tal vez puedo tomarme un día libre extra en el trabajo. No necesitamos los ingresos y eso me daría más tiempo para ayudar," dije. Ella sonrió y asintió.

"Creo que eso sería una idea maravillosa." Me incliné y nuestros labios se encontraron en un tierno beso, sus brazos fueron alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome más.

"Te amo, Edward," suspiró cuando nos separamos.

"Yo también te amo," susurré, besándola una vez más. Tomé su mano y la ayudé a volver a subir al coche, luego subí yo y volví a la carretera.

"¿Ahora podemos quitar la música country?" lloriqueé. Ella rió y asintió mientras yo estiraba el brazo hasta la radio. Tanía aspiró brevemente con un jadeo y mis ojos fueron a la carretera solo para ver un flash de faros en nuestro carril. Giré el coche hacia la izquierda, pero era demasiado tarde; el sonido del metal chirriando fue tan fuerte en mis oídos que cerré los ojos, intentando ahogar el crujido y el cristal rompiéndose. Eso fue lo último que oí antes de que mi cabeza golpeara contra la ventana y todo se pusiera negro.

Cuando finalmente volví, escuché a personas gritando y mi cabeza colgó hacia un lado mientras intentaba abrir lentamente mis ojos. El dolor en mi cabeza era insoportable y tuve un efímero momento en que me pregunté si había sido golpeado con un bate de baseball.

"¡Creo que ella respira!" gritó alguien. Gemí mientras intentaba abrir mis ojos otra vez.

"¡Él también está volviendo en sí! ¿Habéis llamado al 911? Creo que tal vez ella necesita un helicóptero." _¿Un qué?_ Las palabras de extraño empezaron a registrarse en mi cabeza y recordé un flash de luz y a Tanya, con su hermoso vestido verde. Forcé mis ojos a abrirse solo para que el mundo diera vueltas sin control. Los cerré fuertemente.

"¡Tiene una pegatina de hospital en la ventana!" gritó de nuevo la voz. "¡Señor, señor! ¡Tiene que despertarse! ¿Es usted médico?" Sentí unas fuertes manos en mí mientras sacudían ligeramente mis hombros, haciéndome estremecer por el dolor.

"¡Señor, su esposa! ¡Tiene que despertarse!" _¿Mi esposa?_ Intenté abrir los ojos de nuevo y esta vez todo estaba ligeramente borroso antes de que se enfocara.

"Señor, ¿es usted médico?" Levanté la vista al hombre que se estaba asomando por la puerta abierta con una linterna. Asentí ligeramente, intentando evitar cualquier movimiento rápido. Y luego me llegó. _He tenido un accidente._ Todo se arremolinó a mi alrededor y mi cabeza fue de golpe a donde estaba sentada Tanya. Ella estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño, la puerta y el salpicadero la tenían atrapada contra su asiento. Sentí mi estómago golpear el suelo mientras me estiraba hacia ella, intentando encontrarle el pulso. Mis dedos temblaban mientras los presionaba contra su cuello. Cuando sentí el débil pulso bajo mis dedos, dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Ha llamado alguien al 911?" pregunté. El hombre que estaba a mi lado me dejó saber que él lo había hecho y que iban a enviar un helicóptero. Empecé a levantarme hasta que estaba sobre la inconsciente silueta de Tanya. Eché atrás las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse. _Ella va a estar bien,_ me dije a mí mismo. Revisé sus vías respiratorias y encontré que estaba respirando, antes de empezar a comprobar la extensión de sus heridas. Su cara tenía cortes bastante malos, probablemente por el parabrisas hecho añicos. Había mucha sangre y seguí diciéndome a mí mismo que las heridas de la cabeza siempre se veían peor de lo que eran.

Mis ojos bajaron por su cuerpo hasta el frente de su vestido que estaba empapado de sangre. Alcancé su vestido, abriendo la tela y escuchándola destrozarse en mis manos. No podía ver ninguna herida mayor pero eso no significaba que no hubiera daños internos. Desearía poder ver su otro lado, pero la maldita puerta estaba envuelta sobre ella. Miré por la ventana y el frente de un coche rojo estaba empujando la puerta en ella.

"Que alguien saque ese jodido coche de aquí," grité. _¿Dónde demonios estaba la policía?_ La cabeza de Tanya colgaba a un lado y mis manos fueron a su cara.

"Tanya, cariño. ¿Puedes oírme?" dejó salir un fuerte gemido y yo suspiré aliviado. _Estaba volviendo en sí. _"Tanya, necesito que me hables, corazón. Por favor, cariño, abre los ojos." Sus párpados empezaron a agitarse y se abrieron y noté de le habían estallado varias venas en los ojos. "Cariño, ¿puedes oírme?" pregunté de nuevo.

"¿Edward?" _Sí, me oye. _No creo que nunca haya estado más aliviado de lo que lo estaba en ese momento al oír su voz.

"Sí, cariño. Necesito que me digas qué te duele," dije. Tanya se lamió los labios y pude ver la sangre inundando su boca. _¿Dónde demonios están los paramédicos?_

"Mi cabeza," susurró.

"¿Algo más?" pregunté. Pero ella volvió a la inconsciencia. _Maldición._ Me volví al hombre con la linterna. "Saca ese maldito coche de ahí. ¡Tengo que ver que más heridas tiene y no puedo hacerlo hasta que esa jodida cosa se vaya!" grité.

"Lo sé, señor, la policía acaba de llegar. Van a intentar moverlo, pero los dos coches están al borde del acantilado. Un movimiento equivocado y pueden caer." Miré por el parabrisas y ciertamente, estábamos a pulgadas del borde. Donde estábamos, no había guarda raíles y maldije al idiota que decidió que no necesitaban ponerlos aquí. Me enfoqué en Tanya y estiré mi mano por debajo de la puerta para sentir sus piernas. Toda su pierna derecha desde la cadera al tobillo estaba aplastada y escuché la queja salir de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar mi entrenamiento. Escuché a un oficial de policía gritar órdenes y abrí los ojos para verle inclinándose por la ventana rota.

"Señor, ¿está bien?" preguntó. "¿Está herido?" Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente. "Voy a tener que pedirle que salga del vehículo."

"Soy médico y mi esposa está muy herida. Necesito ver la extensión de sus heridas, usted solo preocúpese de sacarla de ahí," dije con autoridad. No había forma de que dejara su lado. Él debió ver mi determinación porque asintió.

"Lo entiendo, pero tiene que saber lo peligrosa que es la situación," dijo.

"Lo sé, estamos en el borde del acantilado, pero tengo fe en que usted no dejará que pase nada, así que póngase a trabajar y saque a mi esposa de aquí," dije.

"Sí, señor," dijo el oficial antes de girarse y decirle a la gente que se alejara. Yo intenté apretar mi mano entre el pecho de Tanya y la puerta, pero fue inútil. Llegué a la conclusión de que su pelvis probablemente también estaba rota. Grité frustrado. _Necesitaba la maldita puerta fuera de aquí._ Me sentía inútil. Todo lo que me habían enseñado no podía usarlo hasta que la sacaran de aquí. Escuché el chirrido del metal mientras varias personas intentaban sacar el coche del camino lo suficiente para abrir la puerta. Tras unos intentos más, el oficial me informó de que tenían que esperar hasta que el remolque nos apartara. Dijo que todavía quedaban diez minutos y yo solté otro grito frustrado y enfadado. Si estuviéramos en el pueblo, ya la tendría en Urgencias.

Podía oír el helicóptero dando vueltas sobre nosotros buscando un lugar para aterrizar. Me pregunté lo lejos que tendrían que aterrizar ya que había un acantilado y una montaña a cada lado de nosotros. Tras varios minutos terriblemente largos, vi el remolque amarillo aparcar. Solté un suspiro de alivio mientras oía el chirrido del metal mientras el otro coche era alejado lentamente de la puerta. La policía y los bomberos fueron a trabajar rápidamente mientras yo sostenía la mano de Tanya y susurraba en su oído lo que estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea de si podía oírme, pero estaba determinado a hacer las cosas tan confortables como fuera posible.

"¿Edward?" Mi cabeza se movió a su cara y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con asombro. _No, esto no está pasando._ Alejé los pensamientos que invadieron mi cabeza de los pacientes que había visto dar su último aliento. _Ella estará bien. Esto son heridas superficiales, puedo arreglarlo._

"Estoy aquí, cariño," susurré, lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara. Podía oír su respiración salir de manera más áspera mientras daba bocanadas de aire y luchaba por hablar. Mis manos fueron a su pelo mientras movía los mechones que se habían escapado de su moño. "Shhh, guarda tus fuerzas. Estaremos fuera de aquí en un minuto."

"¡Vamos a tener que romper el parabrisas y usar las pinzas para cortar acero!" gritó uno de los bomberos a sus compañeros, rompiendo mi concentración en la única persona que importaba.

"No, t-tengo que decírtelo-" susurró.

"Puedes decírmelo después de que te llevemos al hospital y arreglemos esto," dije, moviendo mi mano en su pierna. Ella sacudió lentamente la cabeza y jadeó. Sentí la lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla antes de que me diera cuenta de que se había formado. Me estaba matando verla con tanto dolor.

"Asegúrate de darle a Liz el brazalete de mi madre," susurró. _¿Qué? ¡Demonios, no!_

"Tanya," dije duramente. "Deja de hablar así, vas a estar bien." Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza lentamente y un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Apreté su mano, sabiendo que era el único lugar que actualmente no agonizaba.

"Anthony… tienes que leerle cada noche y asegurarte de que siempre es un caballero," dijo con voz ahogada y tosiendo. Cuando lo hizo, salió un hilo de sangre por la esquina de su boca. _Tiene heridas internas._ Sentí mi corazón caer al darme cuenta de que tendría alguna herida en el pecho.

"¡Daos prisa!" grité sobre mi hombro mientras oía el parabrisas ser arrancado.

"Diles a los dos que los amo." Sus ojos se cerraron y empecé a sentir el pánico en mi pecho incrementarse.

"¡Tanya! No, no cierres los ojos. ¡Necesito que te quedes conmigo, cariño!" grité. Mis dedos fueron a su garganta y su pulso había bajado a casi nada. _¡No! Esto no está pasando._

"Señor, va a tener que salir del coche ahora," dijo el oficial de antes. Sacudí la cabeza como simple negación a su petición.

"No, no voy a dejarla," dije desesperado.

"Señor, si no sale del vehículo, le sacaremos a la fuerza," su voz era firme. "Prometo que seremos rápidos y que haremos todo lo que podamos para no herirla más, pero no podemos proceder con usted en el coche."

Dejé salir un alto gruñido antes de besar sus labios una vez y salir del coche. Me quedé de pie al lado y vi como el metal de su preciado Shelby era arrancado como si fuera una lata de sardinas. Cuando la puerta fue quitada, escuché un grito desgarrador salir del coche y corrí hacia adelante, solo para ser agarrado por uno de los bomberos.

"¡Suéltame! Me necesita," grité. Lancé mi codo a su estómago y él me liberó con un fuerte gruñido. Di tres pasos antes de que un par de hombres enormes de agarraran. Tomó varios intentos de uno de ellos el llamar mi atención, antes de que finalmente le oyera gritar en mi oído.

"Tienes que dejar que la saquen. Puedes ayudarla cuando hayan hecho su trabajo, pero si te pones en su camino, tardarán el doble en sacarla," dijo rápidamente. Dejé de luchar y asentí cortamente. Sin embargo, no me liberaron hasta que la puerta estuvo completamente arrancada. Corrí a su lado e intenté contener mi shock por la vista de lo malherida que estaba. El lado derecho de su pecho estaba destrozado y estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente. Gracias a Dios, estaba inconsciente y no sentiría el dolor.

Los paramédicos la pusieron rápidamente en una camilla y yo empecé a gritar órdenes de lo que necesitaba. Mi principal preocupación era parar el sangrado antes de que se desangrara. Tan pronto como estuvimos en la ambulancia, le colocaron una vía y un monitor cardiaco mientras yo trabajaba frenéticamente para parar el sangrado. Solo llevábamos en la ambulancia unos minutos cuando escuché las hélices del helicóptero.

Más rápido de lo que creí posible, estábamos sentados en el helicóptero mientras éste sobrevolaba el océano. Seguí evaluando los daños mientras el paramédico presionaba su costado. Mis ojos volaron a su cara cuando la escuché jadear, y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Sacudí la cabeza cuando vi la determinación en sus ojos. _¡No!_

"Te amo," susurró. Agarré la mano del paramédico y la presioné en la gasa que yo estaba sujetando fuertemente contra su pecho. Agarré la mano de ella y me incliné sobre ella, nuestras caras estaban a pulgadas.

"Yo también te amo. Prometo que vas a estar bien," dije con convicción. Ella me sonrió tristemente y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

"Promete que serás feliz," susurró. Su respiración se hacía más profunda mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando.

"No… no hagas esto, Tanya. Solo tú puedes hacerme feliz. No puedo perderte, por favor, quédate," sollocé. Presioné mis labios en su frente y besé dulcemente su cabeza cuando oí un largo beep en el monitor, indicando que su corazón había parado. Rápidamente me senté y alejé las manos del paramédico mientras le hacía el RCP.

1…2…3… respira. _Esto no está pasando. _1…2…3… respira. _Va a conseguirlo._ 1…2…3… respira. _¿Qué demonios está llevando tanto tiempo?_ 1…2…3… respira.

"¡Qué alguien asegure una vía respiratoria, AHORA!" _Si no hubiera corrido…_ 1…2…3… respira. _Deberíamos haber cogido el Volvo._ 1…2…3… respira. _Si le hubiera dejado tomar postre… _1…2…3… respira. _Si no hubiéramos parado y bailado…_ El paramédico empezó a asegurar su vía respiratoria intubándola. 1…2…3…

"¡Una ampolla de Epinefrina!" gritó el paramédico mientras yo seguía bombeando su pecho. Tras varios minutos el paramédico gritó, "deja el RCP." Alcancé el cuello de Tanya para sentir el pulso y el alto y penetrante sonido del monitor plano hizo eco en mis oídos.

"No hay pulso, continuando el RCP," murmuré, volviendo a mi actividad.

Cada escenario pasaba por mi mente mientras revivía cada cambio en nuestro curso para esta noche que podría habernos llevado por un camino diferente. Un camino que no incluía ver a mi mujer morir. _¡No! Eso no estaba pasando._

"Señor, se ha ido," susurró el paramédico a mi lado. Le habría golpeado si mis manos no estuvieran actualmente ocupadas intentando salvar la vida de mi mujer. Mi cabeza se volvió hacia él mientras mis manos empezaban a bombear su pecho.

"¡Cállate! Tú eres un jodido paramédico. Yo soy el que tiene el título de medicina," gruñí. Él asintió cortamente y yo seguí bombeando en su pecho. "¡Dale otra ronda de Epinefrina AHORA!" le ordené al ahora asustado paramédico.

El piloto nos dejó saber que aterrizaríamos en dos minutos y sentí algo de esperanza de que una vez que la tuviéramos en el quirófano, podría arreglar esto. El sonido del largo beep del monitor me estaba volviendo loco. Me giré y quité el cable de la máquina antes de volverme a ella otra vez.

Segundos después de aterrizar, sentí la camilla moverse debajo de mí y levanté la vista para ver al Dr. Lee y muchas de las enfermeras con las que yo trabajaba alejando a Tanya de mí. Aturdido, salté fuera del helicóptero y seguí bombeando su pecho hasta que estuvimos en el quirófano.

"Edward, déjanos encargarnos desde aquí," la voz del Dr. Lee era firme pero compasiva. Yo sacudí la cabeza negativamente y seguí. Una mano cayó en mi hombro e intenté sacudirla mientras seguía.

1…2…3…1…2…3…

"Edward, déjala ir," dijo la voz de Felix. Mis manos pararon y miré a mi amigo a los ojos. Tan pronto como dudé, rodaron rápidamente el cuerpo sin vida de Tanya en la zona de trauma. Siguieron trabajando en ella mientras yo me quedaba impotente en la esquina.

"Asistolia," dijo el Dr. Lee. "Voy a dejarlo."

_No, no, no, no, no, no. _Mis manos agarraron mi pelo y tiré de él en un intento de que el dolor borrara las imágenes de lo que estaba pasando frente a mí.

"Hora de la muerte… 11:14pm," escuché decir al Dr. Lee.

"¡No! ¡Maldita sea!" grité mientras me lanzaba a él. Agarré el frente de su traje de quirófano y le empujé lejos de Tanya. "¿Por qué demonios has parado?" grité. Mis manos fueron a su pecho para seguir con el RCP y ahí fue cuando noté la gran cantidad de su sangra que tenía en mis manos. Sacudí la cabeza en estado de negación mientras sostenía mis manos frente a mí. _Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando._

Mi respiración se aceleró mientras miraba al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que amé durante los últimos diez años. Mi corazón se encogió y agarré mi pecho mientras jadeaba para respirar. Agarré su mano y la llevé a mi pecho mientras miraba su alianza. El grito estrangulado que escapó de mis labios sonaba extraño para mis oídos mientras colapsaba, apretando su mano a mi mejilla. Sentí un pellizco en mi brazo y levanté la vista para ver a Felix sosteniendo una jeringuilla en su mano y con una mirada de disculpa mientras me agarraba por los hombros.

Pensé brevemente en Elizabeth y Anthony antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

**Bella Swan-Black**

Me senté en el suelo, al lado de la puerta abierta de su Volvo mientras sostenía a Edward en mis brazos. Presionó su cara en mi pecho mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras él me contaba los detalles de la noche en que Tanya murió. Mi corazón dolió por el sufrimiento que él pasó y por el que estaba pasando ahora.

Después de que aparcó y dijo el nombre de Tanya, abrió su puerta de golpe y salió al frío aire de la noche. Salté fuera del coche y fui hasta él justo cuando el se hundía de rodillas. Le seguí y le acerqué a mí hasta que estuve sentada y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. Él nunca levantó la vista mientras su respiración salía en jadeos y contemplé la idea de llamar a Emmett para que viniera a buscarnos. Cuando finalmente habló de nuevo, el sonido de su voz me sorprendió y me atormentó.

Fue casi como si él hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo mientras me contaba, con detalle, las pequeñas cosas que recordaba sobre el accidente. Cada palabra fue dicha con un doloroso recuerdo de los eventos que habían cambiado las vidas de todos en los tres últimos años. Siempre supe que él había estado en la escena del accidente, pero nunca comprendí completamente, hasta ahora, lo mal que le debía de haber afectado. Un pequeño escalofrío bajó por mi columna con el horror de ver a alguien que amas morir en tus brazos. Acaricié suavemente su pelo; presionando mis labios en su cabeza y esperando que hubiera algún tipo de cura que pudiera empezar ahora.

Mientras él contaba la historia, yo gané un mejor entendimiento de porqué él se había cerrado tanto. Se sentía responsable de su muerte. Sus comentarios sobre los "y si" colgaban sobre su cabeza. Él se culpaba a sí mismo de su muerte debido a circunstancias que él no podría haber cambiado. Y una de esas cosas podría haber alterado su destino, pero tal vez no lo hubiera hecho. Yo creía fuertemente en la regla de "cuando es tu hora, es tu hora". Sin embargo, no creo que él lo viera de la misma manera. Él había vivido los últimos tres años culpándose a sí mismo por la muerte de Tanya.

La forma en que se agarraba a su pasado no era por su deseo de no dejar ir a Tanya porque todavía la amara, sino que era por el hecho de que Edward pensaba que él podría haber cambiado el resultado si hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes.

"¿Bella?" preguntó cuando su respiración se normalizó.

"¿Hmm?" pregunté suavemente. Seguí acariciando su pelo, intentando darle algo de consuelo por los demonios que estaba enfrentando.

"Sé que tengo que hacer," susurró contra mi pecho. Yo me eché atrás, haciendo que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación y di un pequeño suspiro de alivio porque mi Edward estuviera finalmente de vuelta.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Tengo que ir a ver a Tanya. Es la hora."

**N/A**

**En el capítulo 31 él lidió con todo excepto el accidente. Tengo que aclarar que a Edward no le está costando superar a Tanya, le está costando superar la forma en que ella murió. Él ha dicho en numerosas ocasiones que necesita seguir adelante. Él se siente culpable por conducir el coche y todas las pequeñas cosas que siente que podía haber cambiado.**

**También quería aclarar que Edward nunca le cuenta a Bella los detalles románticos de esa noche. Él está consciente de sus sentimientos y le da solo lo que ella necesita saber para entender el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.**

**Gracias a michellerconnell por ayudarme con los términos médicos en este capítulo.**

**Este capítulo me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde el comienzo de la historia. Sin embargo, Muggleinlove ha tomado una gran parte al ayudarme con la trama. ¡Gracias!**

**Desencadenantes en el último capítulo.**

**1) La conversación sobre que él odia la música country.**

**2) El restaurante**

**3) La hora del día**

**4) La canción**

**5) El lugar**

**N/T**

Bueno, yo apenas puedo contener las lágrimas aún.

Muchas gracias por leer a todos, sobre todo a los que hayáis conseguido llegar hasta aquí.

El próximo capitulo que leeréis traducido por mí será el 49 y ese será el último capítulo que yo traduzca, ya que la historia tiene 50.

Muchas gracias por leer.

-Bells, :)


	49. 48 Visitas al Cementerio

**Capítulo 48**

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mis increíbles Betas, Mskathy y everintruiged por ayudarme a cuidar que mi gramática, puntuación y conjugación, además de sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Ambas están en mi página de autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes ocasionalmente**

**Visitas al Cementerio**

**Edward Cullen**

El cuerpo tibio de Bella, estaba acurrucado contra el mío; incapaz de conciliar el sueño , jugaba con su pelo. Tan pronto llegamos a casa, llamé a mamá para preguntar si podía quedarse con los chicos una noche más. Necesitaba a Bella mucho más de lo que nunca había necesitado a alguien. Nos quedamos despiertos hasta muy tarde hablando sobre lo ocurrido en el acantilado de Big Sur.

Bella lloró conmigo mientras le hablaba acerca de los días que siguieron al a muerte de Tanya, y de cómo tuve que decirles a Liz y Tony que su madre no volvería a casa. Me hizo preguntas que nunca antes había tenido que responder y que ahora me encontraba con ganas de contestar. Hablamos de cuando supe que el conductor del otro vehículo había estado bebiendo. Me preguntó sobre el juicio. Le hablé sobre mi decisión de no participar. No me sentí capaz ni de escribir una carta explicando cómo había cambiado nuestras vidas; mucho menos enfrentarlo y escuchar la sentencia.

_La evasión en su máximo punto._

Acostado ahí, sentí las lágrimas que empezaban a formase tras mis párpados cerrados. Todos esos años, evadiendo los recuerdos del accidente; en cuanto lo dejé ir, sentí como si un enorme peso era levantado de mis hombros. El esfuerzo de evitar pensar en ello había sido muy grande y cobrado un gran precio a mi salud mental. Ahora, que todo estaba finalmente fuera, permití que las emociones y pensamientos de esa terrible noche volviesen.

Me había estado culpando, durante tanto tiempo, por algo sobre lo que no había tenido ningún control. Un pequeño cambio habría podido salvar la vida de Tanya, pero no había forma de saber el momento justo para hacerlo. Bajé la vista a la hermosa mujer que dormía junto a mí y escondí mi cara en su pelo. Si nuestro destino hubiese sido distinto, no habría encontrado a Bella, y ella y Seth, no serían parte de nuestras vidas. La idea hizo que mi estómago se quejara. Empecé a sentir la culpa al pensar que, si Tanya no hubiese muerto, no habría encontrado a Bella. Amé a Tanya con cada parte de mí, pero era un capítulo pasado, y era hora de empezar uno nuevo. Siempre estaría en mi corazón, pero Bella, se había convertido en la mujer sin la cual no podía vivir.

Acaricié su espalda y la escuché suspirar antes de que moviera la cabeza para mirarme.

"Buenos días, amor," susurré. Quitó la mano que rodeaba mi cintura para tallarse los ojos, y colocar su cara contra mi pecho desnudo. Me sonrío y sentí cómo mis labios imitaban a los suyos.

"Te amo," dijo dulcemente. La moví hasta acomodarla completamente sobre mi pecho, con nuestras caras muy juntas.

"Te amo," murmuré convencido. Tomé su nuca para acercarla hasta que se rozaran nuestros labios. Lentamente, abrí su boca con la mía, para que mi lengua pudiese entrar y saborearla. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras su lengua se unía a la mía en un complicado baile. Todo en ella me gritaba que debía protegerla y cuidarla, y me aseguraría de hacer ambas cosas. Se hizo hacia atrás y me quejé. Al abrir los ojos, la vi aún cerca, sus labios ligeramente abiertos e hinchados, haciéndolos verse aún más sexy que de costumbre. Sus rizos castaños nos envolvían por ambos lados, y sus ojos reflejaban deseo. Sentí cómo me endurecía en un instante, y no pude evitar el deseo de hacerla mía nuevamente.

En un solo movimiento, nos giré hasta estar sobre de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron al verse de espaldas sobre la cama, el único sonido, el de su respiración entrecortada por la sorpresa.

"Te necesito, Bella" susurré deseoso. Asintió y sus manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar al elástico de mis boxers. Los empezó a bajar y la ayudé hasta sacarlos del camino. Me alcé lo suficiente para que pudiese quitarse el calzón de encaje y enviarlo junto con las sábanas, a la orilla de la cama. Me incliné un poco para que se pudiese sentar y quitar la camiseta de seda que traía, ahora nada separaba nuestros cuerpos. Abrió sus piernas, para que me pudiese acomodar entre ellas.

Tomando su cara entre mis manos, besé sus pómulos y cada lado de su boca, antes de besar suavemente sus labios. Con un suave movimiento, me empujé hacia estar envuelto en ella.

"Te amo, Isabella," dije. Su respuesta, fue besarme apasionadamente. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, enterrando sus talones en mi espalda, acercándome aún más a ella. Separé mi boca de la suya, para que pudiésemos respirar antes de que me empezara a mover lentamente, dentro de ella. En ese instante, supe, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Le daría todo lo que pidiese, pues sabía que por fin había llegado al lugar indicado para dejar atrás el pasado y encontrar la felicidad en el futuro.

Tomé sus caderas y besé sus hombros mientras hacíamos el amor. Sus caderas se acercaban a las mías, mientras aumentaba su respiración y la sentía tensarse bajo de mí. Apreté los dientes, para detener mi placer hasta que ella alcanzara el suyo. Movió sus manos hasta mi pelo, jalándolo hasta que nuestros labios empezaban a rozarse. Cuando vi las señales de que estaba cerca, introduje mi lengua en su boca y la besé con todo el amor que sentía. Sus paredes me apretaron hasta dejarnos ir juntos.

Sosteniendo mi cuerpo con los codos, me moví fuera de ella y me acomodé a su lado. Al instante se acurrucó sobre mí, con su pierna sobre la mía, mientras besaba mi pecho. Besé su frente y suspiró, ambos intentábamos mantenernos en este instante perfecto el mayor tiempo posible.

"¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?" susurró, mientras trazaba círculos en mi pecho.

"Voy a reportarme enfermo al trabajo," dije quitando el pelo de su frente. "Hay varias cosas que tengo que hacer." Me miró unos instantes, buscando en mis ojos, antes de asentir y dejar las cosas así. Creo que me enamoré aún mas de ella, en ese momento. Siempre sabía cuando necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, cuando necesitaba preguntar más o enfrentarme a mis necedades.

"Bien, pero yo necesito llegar a trabajar," dijo con un suspiro. Me besó rápidamente, antes de levantarse para ir hacia la regadera de mi baño. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé al hospital para avisar que no iría hoy, antes de alcanzar a Bella en la regadera.

La pasé a dejar al trabajo y prometí recogerla a las cinco, con la intención de llevarla, a ella y los chicos a cenar fuera. Conduje hacia Pacific Grove y me detuve en la florería de Forest Avene. Al entrar, una señora de pelo cano me saludó y preguntó en qué podía ayudarme.

"Este… necesito flores para mi esposa," dije.

"Vaya, ¿es su aniversario o quizá necesita algo que lo saque de aprietos?" preguntó mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Me recordó a la abuela Cullen y no pude evitar sonreír antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No, de hecho falleció hace algún tiempo," dije con una sonrisa triste. La pobre mujer me miró apenada y se disculpó inmediatamente. Moví la cabeza, para indicarle que no había problema.

"¿Cuáles eran sus flores favoritas?" preguntó.

"Los Pensamientos, teníamos muchas en el jardín," dije sonriendo. Recordé las interminables horas que Tanya pasaba desherbando su pequeño jardín. Decía que podía ver sus personalidades de acuerdo a cómo se veían. Moví la cabeza al recordar, y me enfoqué nuevamente en la florista.

"En el cementerio de Pacific Grove hay venados que se comen casi todo lo que se pone," me miró apenada al decirlo. "Los he visto comerse todo menos las rosas."

"Entonces, quizá unas rosas sean la mejor opción," comenté. Movió la cabeza mientras se reía.

"No, cuando han acabado con todas las demás flores, van por las rosas como postre," dijo sonriendo.

"No les gustan las margaritas," dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz. Tal parecía que no eran sus flores predilectas. "O la lavanda, o las flores de seda. Tenemos unos lindos arreglos de seda, pero en lo personal, prefiero la lavanda."

"Entonces, me llevo un ramo grande de lavanda," dijo. Asintió y se dirigió hacia una cubeta de flores moradas, tomando un buen ramo. Las ató con una cinta morada y me las entregó.

Manejé hacia el cementerio y al llegar a la puerta, empecé a sentir presión en el pecho. Darme cuenta de que no había venido desde que enterramos a Tanya, me hizo sentir que no había cumplido con mis obligaciones de esposo. Me estacioné y respiré profundamente intentando controlar la ansiedad que sentía por dentro. Cuando por fin, logré tranquilizarme un poco, continué manejando hacia el centro del cementerio. La florista tenía razón, había un grupo de venados comiendo lo que quedaba de los adornos.

Me acerqué al camino que me llevaría a la tumba de Tanya, tomando las flores y una botella de agua, salí rápidamente del coche, antes de que cambiara de opinión. Mis pies se sentían pesados como piedras, avanzando lentamente hacia el lugar que había elegido. Alcé la vista, hacia el faro y el inicio del campo de golf de Pacific Grove, intentando no ver, por primera vez, su lápida. Suspiré al detenerme frente a la que, sin conocer, sabía era la tumba de Tanya. Respiré profundamente, sintiendo la brisa del mar, para dar el último paso que me hacía falta, para seguir con mi vida.

"Hola, Tanya," susurré. Moví los ojos y sonreí al ver el granito tallado. _Tanya Ann Cullen. amada esposa y madre. Enero 20, 1978 - Febrero 12, 2006._ Tomé aire y me arrodillé frente a la lápida. Quité la tapa del florero metálico y vacié el agua antes de poner las flores. Me acomodé sobre mis pies, con las manos en los muslos, mirando los flores mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos.

"Realmente, no se por dónde empezar," susurré. "No se si puedes oírme, pero tengo que creer que estás en algún sitio. No puedo aceptar la idea de que has desaparecido por completo. Liz y Tony te necesitan tanto." Sentí las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos al hablar de mis hijos. Volví a respirar, intentando combatir el dolor.

"Me he sentido culpable por lo que pasó. Pensé que si hubiese hecho algo distinto, aún estarías aquí. Que si hubiese sido yo el que murió, les habría ahorrado muchísima pena a nuestros hijos.

Pero creo que las cosas suceden por una razón. A veces, cuando las cosas malas suceden, no sabemos cuál será esa razón." Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y la sequé de inmediato. "Quizá nunca sepamos por qué suceden cosas malas. Todo lo que podemos hacer es sacarle provecho a lo que nos queda." Las palabras se me atoraron, cuando sentí el peso de todas las decisiones erróneas que tomé en los últimos años.

"Necesito disculparme por la forma en la que he manejado las cosas. Permití que mis acciones lastimaran tanto a nuestros hijos. No los cuidé en la forma en la que tú hubieras querido. Dejé que Elizabeth encontrara, por sí sola, la forma de aceptar tu muerte, y le hice daño a Tony, al no mantenerte presente en su mente." Mis lágrimas salían ya libremente, junto con mi llanto mientras sacaba todo mi remordimiento y dolor.

Me quedé sentado largo rato, enfrentando todos mis errores. Lentamente, un sentimiento de paz, me empezó a llenar. Me incliné sobre la tumba y mis dedos recorrieron las letras.

"Fuiste una madre maravillosa, y nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien que cuidara y amara a nuestros hijos como tú," susurré. Sentí como se me abría aún más el corazón mientras me acomodaba nuevamente. "Estaba equivocado. Bella ama a Anthony y Elizabeth, y los trata de la misma forma que a su propio hijo. Creo que, incluso, podría quitarte el título de Mamá Osa," dije riendo.

"Tiene un hijo maravilloso, de la misma edad de Anthony, y se han vuelto inseparables." Mi mente voló hacia Seth y Tony y a todas sus inocentes travesuras. "Ha sido bueno para Tony. Lo ha ayudado a salir de su caparazón y ser menos tímido."

"Bella lo ha criado bien. Es educado, bueno e inteligente, aunque un poco necio, igual que su madre." Sentí como la sonrisa volvía a mi cara.

"Creo que te habría caído bien," dije mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos. "Me está haciendo mejor hombre. Mejor padre. La amo tanto," lo último salió como un murmullo. Alcé la vista hacia el resto del cementerio y me cubrió una sensación de paz. Esto es lo que me hacía falta, era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y aceptar el futuro.

Había estado pensando en pedirle a Bella y Seth que se mudaran con nosotros, sentado aquí, me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería. _Lo que todos necesitábamos._

"Quiero que esté a mi lado, el resto de mi vida. Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo," admití. "Me ha tomado un buen tiempo entender que amarla a ella, no significa que te esté traicionando a ti. Ahora se, que lo que sentía era ilógico; que seguir adelante, no era que me olvidara de ti o pusiera a alguien en tu lugar. Significaba que mi corazón había crecido, para darle su lugar a Bella y Seth."

Respiré profundamente al darme cuenta de por qué esto me había parecido tan difícil. Por fin, estaba superándolo. Solamente podría ser feliz, cuando dejara atrás al pasado y me entregara por completo a Bella. La idea me hizo sonreír.

"Por fin, estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice de ser feliz," susurré al sonreír. "Siempre te amaré, pero Bella ahora posee mi corazón y me hace feliz." Besé mi mano y la coloqué sobre la lápida.

"Adios, Tanya."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Bella cuando entré a su oficina. "No te esperaba hasta que terminara mi trabajo." Saltó de su silla y sus manos se acomodaron en mis mejillas. Me observaba, sus ojos recorrieron toda mi cara. "¿Qué pasa?"

La tomé entre mis brazos y escondí mi cara en su cuello. "Necesitaba verte," susurré y besé su cuello. Sus manos se acomodaron en mi pelo y me sostuvo ahí un momento.

"Por favor, dime que pasa," su súplica sonaba asustada. Me moví y la miré a los ojos.

"Llevé flores a la tumba de Tanya," dije. Me miró y esperó a que continuara. "No había vuelto desde el entierro. Era hora de decir adiós." Me miró cuidadosamente, antes de asentir y tomarme entre sus brazos.

"¿Puedes salir a comer ahora?" pregunté.

"Claro, solo necesito decirle a Ángela que voy a salir," susurró. Me besó la mejilla y me soltó antes de dirigirse a la puerta y pedirme que la esperara en la entrada. Cuando me encontró junto a la tienda de regalos, nos dirigimos al restaurante de Jasper. Ya sentados, me sonrió apenada, esperando le dijera más.

"¿Te ayudó?"

"Sí, creo que sí," susurré. "Creo que resolví todo lo que me hacía falta," dije con una pequeña sonrisa. "Aunque creo que debería llevar a los chicos. No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, primero lo comentaré con Heidi, y ver qué opina ella." Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Edward, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver," dijo Heidi mientras me estrechaba la mano.

"Gracias por recibirme, fuera del horario de consulta," dije. Me indicó que me sentara en el sillón, mientras ella acercaba una silla.

"Cuando gustes, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" preguntó.

"La semana pasada fui al cementerio, y por fin encontré paz," dije con media sonrisa. "Quiero llevar a los chicos, pero no se si sea buena idea. No han ido desde que enterramos a Tanya."

Me miró pensativa por un momento.

"Sabes," empezó. "Sigmund Freíd pensaba que los niños no tenían la capacidad de sentir duelo. Creía que el duelo y la melancolía eran emociones demasiado difíciles de comprender para ellos, y que era en la adolescencia, cuando el desarrollo era mayor, que podían realmente sentir duelo."

Me quedé perplejo ante la idea de que mis hijos no sufrieran pena por su madre. La idea me pareció inconcebible.

"¿Tu también lo crees?" pregunté. Soltó una carcajada mientras movía la cabeza enfáticamente.

"Para nada. Por lo general, la sociedad cree que se debe mantener alejados a los niños de la muerte, o que son muy fuertes y se recuperan de inmediato," dijo. "Sin embargo, yo creo que se encuentran en un punto medio. Mientras que hay niños que pueden crecer aún en medio del dolor y la pena ante la muerte del padre o madre, también pueden crecer con la ayuda de los adultos a su alrededor."

Asentí mi acuerdo, aún cuando sus palabras me habían dolido un poco. No había sino un adulto presente en un largo tiempo, por lo que necesitaba asegurarme, que mis acciones, no los lastimaran aún más.

"Entonces, ¿con el conocimiento que tienes de nuestras situación, crees que sería bueno llevarlos a ver a su madre?" pregunté.

"Edward, necesitas tener un poco más de fe en tus decisiones. Dales la opción, y ve si ellos quieren ir. Pueden querer ir, o si prefieren no hacerlo, podrían escribir una carta." Se acercó y tocó mi brazo en señal de apoyo. "Solo asegúrate de hablar sobre la experiencia y ayudarlos a superarla."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Platiqué con Anthony y Elizabeth y les pregunté si querrían ir a visitar la tumba de su mamá. Me sorprendió mucho lo poco que entendían acerca de visitarla, pues se había marchado. Tuve que empezar desde el principio y contarles un poco sobre mi experiencia. Elizabeth se mostró pensativa cuando dijo que quería ir, mientras que Tony, encogió los hombros y dijo que le daba igual.

Dispusimos de tiempo para ir al cementerio después de nuestra siguiente terapia familiar. Seth y Bella habían estado asistiendo con nosotros, y decidimos que sería mejor si iba yo solo con mis hijos. Ella optó por regresar a mi casa y tener la cena lista para cuando volviéramos.

Tony, Liz y yo nos paramos en la misma florería en la que lo había hecho yo antes, y volví a elegir lavanda. Tony la llevó al coche y se pasó el resto del camino al cementerio con la nariz en el ramo, comentando lo bien que olía.

Cuando me estacioné, miré a Liz por el espejo retrovisor y noté que se veía pensativa.

"¿Estás lista cariño?" pregunté. Tony me miró a mí y luego a Liz, algo confundido. Parecía no entender lo difícil que esto podría ser para su hermana. Sin embargo, me sorprendió, cuando al bajar Liz del coche, pasó su brazo a través de su cintura y la abrazó.

Los conduje al sitio y me paré un poco atrás para darles su espacio. Tony se hincó con las flores, quitó las secas que yo había traído la semana pasada. Sonreí para mí, cuando me di cuenta que los venados las habían ignorado, mientras que los arreglos del rededor solo tenían los tallos. Con cuidado, Tony puso agua en el florero, luego colocó las flores y se puso de pie a mi lado. Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y permanecimos ahí en silencio por unos minutos. Liz volteó hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué hago?" susurró. Solté a Tony y la envolví con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mí.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le pregunté. Encogió sus hombros y me miró.

"Nana me dijo que si rezaba, mamá me escucharía," dijo. "¿Debo decir una oración?" Tragué mis lágrimas antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Ese parece un buen comienzo. Podrías hablarle a mamá como si estuvieras rezando." sugerí. Liz miró a Tony invitándolo a acercarse, pero el negó con la cabeza y se quedó donde estaba. Liz volteó hacia la lápida y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, yo regresé junto a Tony y lo estreché a mi lado.

"¿Mami?" Liz empezó con voz entre cortada. "Te extraño," susurró y se detuvo. Miré su espalda, sus hombros temblando, antes de que alzara su mano para secarse las lágrimas.

"Papi y Bella me dieron una caja en la que puedo poner cosas que me recuerden a ti. Puse la pulsera de la abuela. Me acuerdo que la usabas todo el tiempo." Su voz se oía más firme mientras seguía hablando sobre las cosas que había puesto en la caja y de cómo le recordaban el tiempo que habían pasado juntas. La caja de recuerdos, fue idea de Bella. Había encontrado un arcón de cedro con pensamientos labrados en la tapa, un día que paseábamos por Carmel. Era un poco cara, así que la acabé comprando yo, pero me aseguré que Liz supiera que era de parte de ambos.

Después de detallar todo el contenido de la caja, empezó a hablar de cosas más comunes, como el colegio y la vida diaria. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo mientras le contaba a Tanya sobre Bella y Seth. Había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y se yo se lo debía todo a Bella. Después de unas cuantas historias más, Liz decidió concluir su plática.

"Te amo, mamá," Lis susurró. "Amén." Sonreí ante la inocencia de su fe cuando sentí que Tony temblaba a mi lado. Bajé la vista, Tony tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras miraba el piso. De inmediato me arrodillé a su lado y tomé las tiras para el cinturón de su pantalón.

"¿Estás bien, slugger?" pregunté. La carita de Tony se alzó hasta sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. Negó con su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, abrazándolo y acomodando su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. "¿Quieres contarnos?" Asintió, aunque no se movió, lo dejé a su ritmo. Liz se colocó detrás de mí y empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras él, empapaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

"¿Que pasa Tony?" preguntó Liz con voz tranquilizadora. Después unos gemidos más, Tony se movió y miró a Liz con ojos vidriosos.

"Tú te acuerdas de mamá, pero yo no. Hablas de cómo te leía y de jugar en el parque, pero de lo único que yo me acuerdo, es que se parecía a ti," dijo llorando. Giró hacia mí, y me abrazó volviendo a acomodar su cabeza contra mi pecho.

"Papi, ¿que pasaría si tú también te mueres, como mamá?" preguntó. Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mi cara mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

"Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte," susurré. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerles esa promesa. La vida es corta y hay cosas que están completamente fuera de mi control.

"Mamá no quería ir a ninguna parte, pero se fue," lloró Tony. Besé su cabeza mientras Liz seguía consolando a su hermano.

"Si algo me pasara a mí, entonces tendrían a Nana y Papa o a Alice y Jasper," dije.

"Pero, yo quiero a Bella," dijo mientras se movía para verme. "Ella hace todas esas cosas que Liz dice mamá hacía con ella. Quiero que Bella sea mi mami." No pude contener el llanto y lo estreché mientras jalaba a Liz, que de inmediato rodeó a Tony con sus brazos y se aferró a los míos, con Tony entre ambos. Después de unos minutos, Tony alzó la cabeza y Liz me miró sobre su hombro, esperando mi respuesta.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer."

El regreso a casa transcurrió en casi absoluto silencio, Liz veía el panorama y Tony se quedó dormido. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Liz salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras yo sacaba a Tony del coche, intentando no despertarlo, después de su llanto. Al subir las escaleras, pensaba en que también tenía que ayudar a Tony. Siempre estaba relajado y feliz, así que cuando veía este lado de él, tenía que recordar que no solamente Liz había perdido a su madre. De una cosa estaba seguro, estaría bien. Íbamos por el camino correcto para sanar, y entre Bella y yo, nos encargaríamos de que los chicos estuviesen bien. Abrí la puerta y Tony alzó la cara de mi hombro y me besó.

"Te amo, papi," susurró. Sonreí y besé su frente mientras me dirigía a la cocina, de donde provenía una conversación en voz baja.

"Yo también te amo, Anthony." Entré a la cocina y encontré a Liz abrazando a Bella y llorando en silencio. Alcé la ceja, silenciosamente pidiendo a Bella que me dijera que pasaba, ella me dirigió una triste sonrisa. Liz soltó a Bella y volteó a verme aún con ojos llorosos.

"Tony y yo queremos que Bella sea nuestra mamá," dijo Liz con aire autoritario. Mis ojos voltearon de inmediato a Bella que tenía la misma expresión de shock que yo seguramente. Mi vista regresó a Liz. Me imaginaba estas palabras saliendo de boca de Tony, en realidad, pensé que aún faltaba tiempo para que Liz pudiese empezar a aceptar la idea. Puso las manos en sus caderas y me miró, de tal forma que me recordó a Tanya cuando se molestaba conmigo.

Miré a Bella, sin saber que hacer, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero me miró esperando mi reacción. Entonces sentí unos bracitos rodeando mi cintura, y miré a Seth. Sus grandes ojos cafés mirándome y esa sonrisa que amaba ya, tanto como la de mis hijos.

"Mi mamá también puede ser mamá de Tony y Liz," dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Moví la mano que no estaba cargando a Tony y lo despeiné. Esta no era la forma en la que había pensado pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo, pero pensé que tenía que darle una idea acerca de mis intenciones. Alcé la mirada hacia Bella que me sonrió con tristeza antes de voltear al otro lado. Me di cuenta de inmediato, que mi lentitud para responder, la había lastimado y una pequeña parte de mí se emocionó ante la idea de que ella esperaba que yo le pidiera que fuera mi esposa. Aclaré mi garganta, haciéndola voltear nuevamente hacia mí. Le guiñé el ojo y sonrió antes de que me volteara a ver a los chicos y fingiera estar molesto.

"Esta no es la forma en la que pensaba preguntarle, así que deténgase, o lo van a arruinar." Bella contuvo la respiración y de reojo la vi sorprenderse. Solté a Tony y les hice una seña para que se marcharan. Los tres se rieron antes de salir corriendo y dejarnos a Bella y a mí de pie, uno frente al otro en la cocina. Bella dio la vuelta y tomó el cuchillo que había estado usando para picar las verduras.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás hasta que mis labios estuvieron junto a su oído, pero no la toqué. Su mano dejó de moverse cuando me sintió y dejó de respirar. Me quedé ahí cerca unos segundos, respirando en su cuello, antes de hablar.

"Tienes que saber, que te quiero para siempre," susurré besando el lugar bajo su oído. Gimió suavemente, recargándose contra mí, y dejando el cuchillo sobre el mueble. "Te amo, Isabella. Eso no va a cambiar." Asintió contra mi pecho. No era _la_ pregunta, más bien la afirmación de lo que estaba por venir.

**Sé que ha habido mucha especulación acerca de si le pediría que se mudara, pero hay muchas cosas a considerar, y que no quise tocar, cuando hay una persona divorciada y con la custodia de un hijo.**

**La respuesta al capítulo anterior fue sorprendente, ya que muchas de ustedes hablaron sobre experiencias similares, y en ellas me agradecían que mantuviese las cosas en forma realista. Es por ustedes, que hago el esfuerzo de mantener la historia lo más apegada a la realidad que se pueda. No me voy a doblegar ante comentarios mal intencionados sobre la historia, y menos aún sobre el hecho de que Edward amó a su esposa. Hacerlo, sería una pésima actitud de mi parte hacia las personas que han sufrido una pérdida así. **

**Twitipat me dio la fantástica idea de la caja de recuerdos, muy al principio de la historia. ¡Gracias nena!**


	50. 49 Familia para siempre

**Gracias a mis increíbles betas Mskathy y everintruiged por revisar mi gramática, puntuación y escritura pasado/presente y por sacar lo mejor de mi escritura. Las dos están en mis autores favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Disclaimer:**nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

Capitulo cuarenta y nueve – Familia para siempre

**Edward Cullen**

"¿Papá?" chilló Anthony justo antes de saltar entre Bella y yo, despertándonos a los dos de un pacífico sueño. Bella apretó las sábanas contra sí misma antes de darse cuenta de que le había puesto una camisa cuando se quedó dormida. Dormir en mi cama era una cosa, sin embargo, no quería explicar porqué los dos estábamos desnudos en momentos como este. Seth era un poco más reservado mientras seguía a Tony a la cama y se acurrucaba al lado de Bella.

"¡Es la hora de los dibujos animados!" anunció Anthony felizmente. Gemí, preguntándome si habría tiempo más tarde para que Bella y yo nos echáramos una siesta. Tony se inclinó sobre mí y cogió el mando a distancia de la mesilla de noche y encendió la televisión. Miré a Bella y sus ojos se veían cansados, pero me dio una dulce sonrisa. Esta era la forma en que debería ser, pero todavía echábamos de menos alguien. Justo cuando pensaba en ir a por Liz, la puerta se abrió lentamente y ella entró en mi habitación, frotándose los ojos. Le extendí mis brazos pero ella me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de ir hasta el lado de la cama de Bella y acurrucarse a su lado.

Sentí mi corazón hincharse por la escena que tenía delante. Tony y Seth tenían sus cabezas unidas en mi almohada, mientras que yo me había movido a mi lado para hacerles más sitio y puse mi brazo sobre la cintura de Anthony. Seth tenía su mano en el pelo de Bella mientras jugaba perezosamente con un mechón que estaba en el hombro de ella. Pero lo que me hizo sentir esa irrefrenable ola de necesidad de proteger, fue ver a mis chicas hablando en voz baja con sus cabezas unidad. La cabeza de Liz estaba en el hombro de Bella mientras sonreía por algo que Bella le estaba susurrando.

Bella giró su cabeza y me miró con una gran sonrisa. Su mano se estiró sobre Seth y agarró la mía antes de vocalizar "te amo" hacia mí sobre los niños. Yo apreté su mano y luego jugué con sus dedos mientras todos veían Scooby Doo. _Era perfecto._

Dejé que mi mente vagara hasta lo que había planeado. Tenía que sentarme con cada uno de los niños y dejarles saber que iba a pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo. No creía que Tony y Liz fueran a objetar algo ya que llevaban molestándome toda la semana con cuando iba a convertir a Bella en mi esposa. Mi principal preocupación era Seth. Él ya tenía un padre que, últimamente, se había acercado y estaba intentando ser un mejor padre. Me preocupaba que Seth pudiera tener sentimientos enfrentados sobre donde ponerme a mí en la ecuación.

Jake se dio cuenta, tras la visita de Seth, de que no estaba poniendo a Seth en primer lugar. Finalmente, estaba llamando cada domingo por la noche, lo que era un dolor en el trasero, porque Bella insistía en estar en casa para que Seth pudiera hablar con él. Las noches de los domingos eran las únicas noches en que no estábamos juntos. Intentamos mover las noches juntos de los domingos a su casa, pero estuvimos de acuerdo en que no era justo para Elizabeth, ya que la casa de Bella era muy pequeña y ella tenía que dormir en el sofá. Refunfuñé sobre comprarle un móvil, pero ella discutió diciendo que no quería ni necesitaba uno y que una noche no iba a matarnos a ninguno.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Bella. Ella me sacó de mis cavilaciones y la miré. "Liz y yo hemos decidido que hoy vamos a hacernos los pies. Tal vez tú podrías llevar a los chicos al parque o algo." Probablemente ese sería el mejor momento para tener mi conversación con Seth y Anthony. Hablaría con Liz más tarde, cuando Bella y Seth fueran a casa.

"Eso suena maravilloso, Amor," susurré. Miré a Liz y ella sonreía ampliamente, se acurrucó más cerca de Bella, envolviendo su brazo en su cintura.

Tras nuestro ritual de los domingos por la mañana de dibujos animados y pancakes, Liz y Bella fueron a Monterey y los chicos y yo decidimos que íbamos a dirigirnos a su parque favorito. Pasé el siguiente par de horas jugando al escondite con ellos mientras ellos seguían asombrándome. Eran rápidos y astutos para ser un par de niños, y justo cuando creía que había pillado a uno, de alguna manera me esquivaban, riendo todo el tiempo.

"Descanso," respiré pesadamente. Me habían agotado completamente y estaba listo para un respiro. "Cojamos un helado en el puesto." Los dos saltaron entusiasmados, luego corrieron a la entrada del parque. Había un campo de baseball justo al lado del parque y abrían el puesto los fines de semana para los que iban al parque incluso cuando la temporada de baseball había terminado. Cada uno cogimos un sándwich helado antes de ir a un lugar con sombre para relajarnos.

"Así que," empecé mientras nos terminábamos nuestro helado. "Tengo que hablar con vosotros."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Seth. Lanzó el último trozo de su helado en su boca y se giró a mí expectante.

"Sobre pedirle a tu madre que se case conmigo." Los ojos de Tony se ensancharon y empezó a asentir vigorosamente, pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca. Miré a Seth, que tenía una mirada pensativa en la cara. "Quería ver que pensáis vosotros."

"Así que, ¿significa eso que serías mi padre?"

"Bueno, no es tan simple. Tú ya tienes un padre – Jake," dije luchando con el encogimiento que venía cada vez que decía o pensaba su nombre. "Pero me gustaría ser tu padrastro, si te parece bien."

El ceño de Seth se frunció mientras yo contenía la respiración en anticipación a que él me dijera que estaba pensando. Finalmente miró a Tony y la amplia sonrisa de mi hijo era contagiosa mientras los labios de Seth se giraban formando una sonrisa. Seth me miró otra vez, moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

"Eso significaría que Tony sería mi hermano, ¿verdad?" Asentí como confirmación.

"Pero, tú tendrías que compartir a tu madre con todos nosotros. ¿Te parece bien eso?"

"Eso significa que Tony y Liz tendrían que compartirte a ti conmigo también, ¿verdad?" Asentí de nuevo, sintiendo alivio por el lugar al que él parecía estar yendo.

"Si, te quiero, Seth, justo como quiero a Tony y Liz. Quiero que todos seamos una familia porque os quiero a ti y a tu madre mucho."

"¿Puedo llamarte papá?" Respiré bruscamente. Había esperado que un día él llegaría a ese punto, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan rápido.

"Me sentiría honrado si me llamaras papá, pero, no tienes porqué hacerlo."

Él miró a Tony una vez más y algo pasó entre los dos. Sin palabras, se comunicaron una silenciosa victoria y luego la sonrisa de Seth iluminó toda su cara. Se volvió a mí, levantándose rápidamente y lanzándose a mis brazos, tirándome hacia atrás. Tony estaba justo detrás de él mientras me tiraban al suelo y saltaban felices en mi estómago, parloteando sobre ser hermanos y vivir en la misma casa. Reí fuertemente, luego les hice cosquillas hasta que se cayeron de mí y rieron para que parara.

"Así que, ¿supongo que os parece bien que le pida a Bella que se case conmigo?"

Hubo un sonoro "sí" que salió de los dos niños.

"Vale, pero tenéis que guardar esto como un secreto. No le podéis decir a nadie lo que acabamos de hablar. Ni siquiera se lo podéis decir a Liz hasta que yo hable con ella, lo que probablemente será esta noche," dije con una mirada cómplice. "Y, especialmente, no podéis decírselo a Bella."

"¿Puedo llamarla mami?" preguntó Anthony con una mirada esperanzada. Sonreí y asentí.

"Si ella dice que sí, entonces estoy seguro de que eso le encantaría." Alboroté el pelo de Tony y decidimos volver a la casa ya que Bella y Liz probablemente ya habrían vuelto. Seth envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Tony y Tony hizo lo mismo, luego caminaron alegremente hasta el coche. No pude evitar sentir orgullo por lo geniales que eran mis dos chicos.

Cuando volvimos a la casa, Bella y Liz estaban en la cocina hablando sobre las mejores formas de hornear, lo que me entró por un oído y me salió por el otro. Cuando intenté ayudarles a empezar la cena, me echaron y me dijeron que ellas harían la cena juntas. Me encontré a mí mismo en el piano un poco más tarde tocando varias canciones que no había tocado en muchos años. Los sonidos de Mozart y Debussy flotaron por la sala de estar mientras el olor del pan de ajo llenaba la casa.

Cerré los ojos y seguí tocando hasta que sentí la presencia de Bella detrás de mí. Mis dedos cambiaron su curso y empecé a tocar su canción. Escuché un pequeño suspiro justo antes de que sus manos se pusieran en mis hombros. Girando mi cabeza, besé sus dedos sin olvidar ni una nota.

"No puedo decir lo mucho que me gusta verte tocar mi canción," susurró en mi oído. Su proximidad y su cálido aliento en mi mejilla fue directo a mis pantalones y sentí la tela apretarse. Sacudí la cabeza con una risita.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Me haces sentir como un chico de diecisiete años otra vez," dije. Dejé de tocar y eché hacia atrás el banco, poniéndola a ella frente a mí y entre el piano. Descansé mi frente en su estómago mientras sus manos se deslizaban en mi pelo.

"Te amo, Edward," susurró. Mis labios formaron una gran sonrisa. El sonido de ella diciendo esas palabras aumentó mi determinación sobre pedirle ser mi esposa. Levanté la cabeza hasta que la estuve mirando a los ojos y sonreí.

"Yo te amo más," dije con una sonrisa torcida. Ella tiró de mi pelo y rodó los ojos.

"Lo dudo." Se inclinó y dejó un tierno beso en mis labios. Cuando se alejó, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Tengo que ir a casa después de la cena."

"No quiero que te vayas," me quejé. Acercándola más, besé el hueco de su cuello y luego fui a su clavícula.

"No vas a seducirme para que me quede," dijo con una ceja levantada. Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Haría yo eso?"

"Ummm… sí." Bella rió antes de coger mis manos y tirar de mí para levantarme del banco. "La cena está lista y Liz ha trabajado realmente duro, así que no quiero dejarla esperando."

Cuando estuvimos todos sentados en la mesa, tuve la fuerte sensación de que había pasado algo entre Bella y Liz. Ellas habían hecho un gran progreso y finalmente estaban en el punto en que Liz la estaba aceptando completamente, pero esto, esto era diferente. Liz miraba a Bella con adoración y podía ver un cambio en la forma en que Bella hablaba y reaccionaba a Liz. Había una comodidad entre ellas que no estaba ahí antes.

Después de la cena, Bella y Seth se fueron a casa para la llamada semanal de Seth con Jake, mientras Anthony y Elizabeth se preparaban para ir a dormir. Acosté a Anthony en la cama y luego llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Liz. Cuando entré, Liz estaba leyendo en silencio en su cama uno de los libros que le había comprado Bella hace meses.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro."

"Quería hablar contigo sobre Bella," dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de su cama. Ella cerró lentamente el libro y se sentó hasta que tuve toda su atención. "Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo, pero quería hablar primero contigo sobre ello."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se iluminaron y rápidamente se lanzó a mis brazos antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Sus pequeñas mejillas estaban hinchadas con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en bastante tiempo. Besó mi mejilla rápidamente y un pequeño chillido salió de sus labios.

"¡Sí, papi! Quiero que Bella esté en nuestra familia," dijo felizmente.

"¿Quieres?" Estaba un poco sorprendido por su entusiasmo. Me había estado acosando durante la última semana para que lo hiciera oficial con Bella, pero nunca confirmé ninguno de mis planes. Tenía la idea de que a ella probablemente le parecería bien el compromiso, pero le cambiaba tanto el humor que nunca podía estar seguro.

"Sí. Quiero a Bella, papi," su tono era uno de incredulidad porque la cuestionara y tuve que reír por el cambio de los eventos. Era casi como si ella hubiera borrado sus recuerdos de la horrible forma en que había tratado a Bella al principio.

"Así que, ¿te parece bien que ella sea tu madrastra?" pregunté mientras ella asentía. "Eso también significa que Seth sería tu hermanastro, también. Así que no solo ganarías otra mujer en la casa, sino otro niño que probablemente te irritará interminablemente," le recordé. Ella me frunció el ceño y luego miró pensativamente al espacio antes de que su sonrisa volviera. Metiéndose bajo las mantas, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

"Puedo con ello," empezó. "Siempre que lleguemos a un acuerdo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quiero una niñera," declaró simplemente.

"¿Una queeeee?"

"Una niñera," declaró de nuevo, mirándome como si fuera idiota. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y luego por mi cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a su petición. Tampoco sabía si quería meterme en la conversación de los bebés, no queriendo tener _esa_ discusión todavía.

"Um… te estás adelantando un poco. Volvamos a la cuestión principal," dije, intentando llevarla de vuelta a la proposición. "¿Realmente te parece bien que Bella y Seth sean parte de nuestra familia?" Ella asintió. "Quiero asegurarte que ella no tomará el lugar de tu madre. Simplemente serás la afortunada niña que tiene dos madres que te quieren."

"Lo sé." Había una sonrisa triste en su cara, pero parecía más reflexiva que triste. La recogí en mis brazos y besé su frente.

"Gracias, Liz," susurré. Ella asintió contra mi pecho y se colgó de mí durante un minuto antes de tirarse en su cama. La acosté y fui hacia su puerta, pero justo cuando la iba a abrir, habló.

"¿Ya tienes un anillo?"

"No, todavía no," dije.

"¿Puedo ir? ¿Tal vez puedo ayudarte a elegirlo?"

"Creo que eso sería una idea genial. Tal vez deberíamos llevar a Seth y Tony." Liz arrugó la nariz, antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Supongo," cedió.

**Bella Swan-Black**

"¡Date prisa, mamá!" se quejó Seth desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Cálmate," dije, mientras metía mi ropa en una pequeña bolsa. "¿Has metido tu cepillo de dientes?"

"No, ya tengo uno en el baño de Tony." _Por supuesto que lo tiene._ "Así que, ¿vamos a ir a ver a Alice? La he echado de menos cuando no estaba." Contuve la risa mientras recordaba que cada vez que mencionábamos la boda de Alice, él nos fruncía el ceño. El pobre Jasper iba a tener que hacer algo para ganarse a Seth, porque él estaba un poco molesto porque le hubieran quitado a su chica favorita en sus narices.

"Sí, vamos a hacer una gran barbacoa en la casa. Ella y Jasper volvieron ayer de su luna de miel, así que vamos a darle la bienvenida a la feliz pareja."

Seth me frunció el ceño y luego salió de mi habitación resoplando, farfullando bajo su aliento. Dejé salir una pequeña risita mientras abrochaba la bolsa.

Cuando aparcamos en el camino de entrada de Edward, Seth salió disparado del coche antes de que lo hubiera apagado. Subió corriendo las escaleras justo cuando Alice abría la puerta y prácticamente la tiraba al suelo por su ansiedad por verla. Ella todavía estaba riendo cuando yo llegué a las escaleras y le di un abrazo.

"¿Qué tal tu viaje?"

"¿Estás de broma?" preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina. "Playas arenosas, vistas fantásticas y _eso_ en bañador de pantalones cortos," dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Jasper. Jasper miró y me saludó con la mano antes de volver a marinar la carne. Reí justo cuando Edward entró del patio, con las pinzas de la barbacoa en la mano. Instantáneamente sentí el calor de su presencia esparcirse por mi cuerpo, solo estar en la misma habitación subía mis emociones y mi libido.

Edward fue hasta mí y me dio un rápido beso como saludo, luego fue a por la carne que Jasper estaba golpeando con un tenedor. Pensé que era divertido que Edward no pudiera cocinar nada en la cocina, pero parecía completamente capaz detrás de una parrilla, lo que era algo bueno ya que yo quemaba todo lo que intentaba hacer a la barbacoa.

"Mamá y papá acaban de llamar y llegan tarde. Ella ha dicho que estarían aquí en unos quince minutos," le dijo Edward a Alice. Alice asintió y Jasper la puso en sus brazos, inclinándola. Él dejó un húmedo y sonoro beso en su boca antes de seguir a Edward al patio.

"Así que, ¿qué hay que hacer?" pregunté, ignorando su coqueteo. _Recién casados._

"¿Te importaría hacer la ensalada mientras yo termino el postre?" preguntó Alice mientras buscaba en la nevera los ingredientes de la ensalada. Saqué una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo justo cuando ella dejó todo en la encimera.

"Así que, Liz dijo que tuvisteis una buena charla la semana pasada, cuando la llevaste a haceros la pedicura," dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, fue revelador," respondí. Mis pensamientos volvieron a ese día mientras le contaba a Alice lo que había pasado.

"Nos acababan de sentar en las sillas de masaje cuando de la nada, me pregunta si alguna vez me quiero casar con Edward," dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Alice, pareciendo un poco demasiado ansiosa por la respuesta pero intentando no mostrarlo.

"Le pregunté si quería que yo fuera algo más que la novia de su padre." Seguí cortando los tomates mientras recordaba los sentimientos que la pregunta había invocado. Cuando ella me hizo esa pregunta, pasaron un millón de dudas por mi mente. Ya tenía un matrimonio fallido y quería asegurarme de que no pasaba de nuevo. Pero, la idea de Edward siendo mi marido hizo que mi corazón se acelerara en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no importaban qué obstáculos teníamos en el camino. Él era el único hombre al que amaría. Él había hecho referencias a la voluntad de querer más para nuestra relación y casi me había dicho que habría una proposición. Simplemente no había pensado profundamente sobre ello hasta que Liz lo soltó todo en el salón.

"Tierra llamando a Bella," dijo Alice con una risita y un ligero codazo.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en Edward," dije con un sonrojo.

"Así que, ¿qué dijo Liz?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre si quiere que seas su madrastra," dijo con un suspiro exasperado.

"Oh… Bueno, me dijo que ella y Anthony me quieren en sus vidas," dije con una pequeña sonrisa. "Fue realmente dulce."

"Así que, ahora mi estúpido hermano solo tiene que ponerse de rodillas y preguntar," dijo Alice con un guiño.

"Alice, no vayas tan lejos. Las cosas están bien como están ahora, no creo que él esté listo para apresurarse a nada y a mí me parece perfectamente bien esperar," dije.

"Así que, ¿si él te preguntara dirías que sí?"

"Por supuesto que diría que si. Él lo es todo para mí." Alice soltó un pequeño chillido, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un abrazo rompe-huesos.

"¡Oh, cielos, Bella! Sabía que era más que una coincidencia cuando él te conoció en la playa. Estáis destinados."

Sentí una pequeña sonrisa tirar de las esquinas de mi boca. No podía recordar cuantas veces había enumerado las coincidencias que nos unieron. Yo realmente no creía en el destino, pero no había forma de negar que alguien echó una mano para unirnos. Alice me miró y besó mi mejilla.

"Serás mi hermana algún día pronto, puedo sentirlo."

"¡Woah!" dijo Jasper desde la puerta. "Si hubiera sabido que vosotras dos estaríais haciendo _eso_ aquí, le habría dicho a Edward que se hubiera pasado y se hubiera quedado para ver el show."

"Oh, cállate Jasper." Alice Rodó los ojos y me soltó antes de volver a su postre.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Edward mientras entraba en la casa.

"Nada," dije rápidamente, no queriendo que Jasper soltara la muestra de afecto de Alice y me avergonzara hasta la muerte. Edward arqueó una ceja, pero se puso detrás de mí y besó mi cuello.

"¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?" susurró.

"No en las últimas ocho horas."

"Hmmm, creo que tengo que remediar eso," dijo, dándome la vuelta para que estuviera frente a él. Dulcemente ahuecó sus manos en mis mejillas. "Te amo," dijo mientras besaba mi nariz. "Te amo," luego besó mi mejilla. "Te amo mucho," sus labios descendieron a los míos y tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Poniéndolo dulcemente en su boca, su lengua se deslizó sobre mi labio y yo suspiré por el íntimo gesto. Él se alejó y sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente los míos. Con todo el amor que sentí salir de él, susurró una última vez, "te amo."

Liberó mi cara y mis manos fueron a su cuello, "yo también te amo."

"¡Nada de cosas sentimentales!" La estruendosa voz de Emmett nos asustó a todos cuando entró en la cocina. Él rió por su molestia antes de que Rose le golpeara en la nuca.

"Podéis," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sus chicas asomaron sus cabezas en la cocina y cuando notaron que los niños no estaban, corrieron al piso de arriba para buscarlos.

"Mamá y Dr. Daddy acaban de aparcar," dijo Rose con un guiño. _Le gustaban demasiado los coqueteos de Carlisle._

Pasamos la tarde con historias de las aventuras de Alice y Jasper en Hawaii. Tony presionó a Jasper para que le hablara de las olas de North Shore, mientras Seth seguía mirando furioso a Jasper. Ni siquiera las historias de surf derretían a mi hijo.

Liz actuó de forma extraña durante la cena y me pregunté que iba mal, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema, Edward me cortaba y me distraía con preguntas mundanas. Tras un rato, pillé a Liz y Edward susurrándose el uno al otro y me dije a mí misma que tenía que recordar preguntarle más tarde qué estaba pasando.

El sol se estaba hundiendo en el horizonte cuando terminamos la cena. Me levanté para ayudar a limpiar los platos cuando Esme me quitó los platos de las manos y me informó de que ella y Carlisle iban a encargarse de la limpieza. Suspiré y cedí, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer discutiendo con ella.

"Ven a dar un paseo conmigo," susurró Edward en mi oído mientras agarraba mi codo y me llevaba a la puerta.

"No podemos irnos simplemente," dije rápidamente. "Tu familia-"

"Entenderá," me cortó. Sacudí la cabeza, pero le seguí igualmente fuera de la casa. No iba a negar el hecho de que quería algo de tiempo a solas con él tanto como él lo quería conmigo.

Salimos por la puerta y bajamos a la playa donde caminamos de la mano. El sol estaba empezando a tocar el horizonte cuando él paró en el borde del agua y me giró hacia él. La mirada de su cara no mostraba más que amor mientras se inclinaba y me besaba sonoramente. Cuando nos alejamos, mis ojos se abrieron y le vi sosteniendo una pequeña cajita azul. Mi corazón se saltó un latido mientras mi mente se preguntaba a toda velocidad qué podía significar esto.

Miré a la caja mientras mi mano temblaba al cogerla. Era una caja de cartón que normalmente llevaba dentro una cajita de terciopelo más pequeña con un anillo. Cuando la abrí, me sorprendí al ver varios trozos de papel doblados dentro. _Esto no era lo que estaba esperando._ Dejé salir el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo mientras mis ojos iban a los de Edward. Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y señaló la caja con la cabeza.

"Léelos," susurró.

Saqué la primera nota y la abrí para encontrar la caligrafía de Seth sobre el bonito papel rosa con corazones sobre él.

_Amo tus abrazos y besos._

Sonreí por su admisión. Nunca habría adivinado que en realidad le gustaban las muestras públicas de afecto ya que siempre se quejaba de ellas. Me pregunté si había escrito lo que realmente amaba o lo que él creía que yo quería oír. Reí para mí misma antes de volver a doblar el papel y sacar el siguiente. La buena caligrafía de Anthony estaba sobre el mismo papel.

_Amo cuando haces la cena y se siente como que somos una familia real._

Sonreí dulcemente al papel y sentí las lagrimas picar en mis ojos. Miré a Edward y su sonrisa nunca falló. Si algo, parecía radiar su amor incluso más. Me mordí el labio antes de sacar el siguiente papel que imaginé que era de Elizabeth.

_Amo que siempre seas tan buena, incluso cuando yo soy mala, y que hagas cosas conmigo que me recuerden a mi madre._

No pude contener más las lágrimas y cayeron libremente por mis mejillas. Había una nota más al final y la saqué lentamente, sabiendo que sería de Edward.

_Amo todo sobre ti. Me haces sentir completo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

El rápido movimiento de Edward quitó mi atención de su nota de amor y vi como él se ponía sobre una rodilla, con una pequeña caja negra en su mano.

"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" dijo mientras abría la cajita. Mi mirada impresionada perforó sus hermosos ojos verde y supe que esto era lo correcto. Este era el siguiente paso en mi Felices Para Siempre. Me puse de rodillas y me lancé a sus brazos.

"¡Sí, un millón de veces sí!" dije. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi espalda y me acercó más. Moví mi cabeza y me encontré con sus labios mientras me besaba con una pasión que hizo que se me curvaran los dedos de los pies. Dejé salir una fuerte risa cuando vi a todo el clan Cullen en la ventana mirándonos.

"Tenemos audiencia," dije con una pequeña risa. Él miró a la casa y luego me sonrió ampliamente.

"Bueno, entonces, démosles un show porque tan pronto como volvamos a la casa, los voy a echar a todos." Me acercó a él hasta que su boca se encontró con la mía. Sus labios se movían urgentemente contra los míos mientras él separaba dulcemente los míos y su lengua se deslizaba dentro. Mis manos se envolvieron en su pelo y tiré de él hacia mí, dejándole saber que estaba lejos de haber terminado con su boca. Nuestras lenguas se deslizaron contra la otra y sentí esa familiar agitación en la boca de mi estómago. Jadeando por aliento, me alejé y miré a Edward a los ojos. Cada emoción era perfecta. Él era perfecto.

"Te amaré para siempre," susurró.

"Y yo a ti."

**N/T**

El próximo capítulo es el último y este es el último que traduzco yo. Aunque todavía nos quedan los outtakes.

Muchas gracias por haber leído, comentado o puesto en alerta o favorito esta historia.

Nos leemos en otras.

-Bells, :)


	51. Epilogo

**Gracias a: MsKathy y everintruiged por corregir mi gramática, puntuación, y por sacar lo mejor a mi escritura.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephanie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, de vez en cuando.**

**ACK! El capítulo anterior, se me olvidó por completo, darle reconocimientos a MsKathy y antiaol. Estas dos encantadoras damas, platicaron conmigo sobre la propuesta y me ayudaron a armarla. No habría sido ni la mitad de buena sin su ayuda. No dejen de checar en mis historias favoritas, las que ellas han escrito. MsKathy "The Discovery of Bella Swan" y antiaol "Library Rendezvous."**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por Obsessing Over Edward, yo momams, únicamente tuve, junto con BellsCullen el privilegio de traducirla. Gracias por la oportunidad y a las lectoras ****por seguirla.**

******Capítulo 50**

**Epilogo**

No podía creer que estoy aquí, de pie, esperando a casarme con el hombre de mis sueños. Cada paso que he tomado en mi vida, me ha conducido hasta aquí. Contemplaba la vista de Waikiki Beach, desde la ventana del elegante hotel. Alice me había salvado la vida, al organizarlo todo. De haber sido yo, me estaría casando frente a la casa de Carmel.

Escuché un ligero golpe en la puerta, Alice y mi mamá entraban para ayudar a arreglarme.

"Te ves hermosa con el pelo recogido de esa forma," dijo Alice mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba. Alice se había encargado de que un maquillista profesional viniese a peinarme y maquillarme. Estaba algo sorprendida con la transformación. Mi mamá caminó hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos.

"De verdad te ves hermosa cariño," dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

"Gracias mamá." Me separé y regresé a la ventana para ver a mi papá dirigirse hacia el área donde me estaría casando en un rato. Movía los brazos sin parar para llamar la atención de los hombres que acomodaban las sillas, no pude evitar reír al ver su molestia.

Mi mamá se acercó y detrás de mí veía lo que me llamó la atención. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio a papá empezar a acomodar las sillas él mismo.

"Quizá deba bajar y hablar con él," susurró. Negué con la cabeza y la abracé mientras lo veíamos gritar órdenes.

"No, déjalo sacar toda su ansiedad con las sillas. Más vale que sean ellas y no el novio otra vez," dije riendo. Alice y mamá se empezaron a reír, nos acordamos del primer día que papá conoció a mi futuro marido.

"Cuando sacó la escopeta y la empezó a cargar delante de Justin, pensé que el pobre chico se haría pipí en los pantalones ahí mismo," dijo Alice riendo.

"Aprendió ese truco de mi papá," dijo mamá.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que nunca he oído esa historia?" tomé su mano y la llevé hacia la inmensa cama en la que nos sentamos. Mi mamá soltó un largo suspiro y me contó la historia de la primera vez que papá conoció al abuelo Charlie.

"El fin de semana después de la propuesta, volamos a Washington para que pudiera pedir formalmente a Charlie mi mano en matrimonio. Desafortunadamente, Seth ya se había comunicado con Charlie y le había dicho todo. Así que cuando llegamos a la casa, nos condujo a la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba limpiando su arma." Todas reíamos sin parar ante la idea de que el abuelo fuera tan imponente, pues sabíamos que en realidad era un osito tierno en el corazón.

"¿Cómo lo tomó papá?"

"No tan bien como Justin. Creo que consideró huir, mudarnos y cambiarnos el nombre a todos," rió. "Pero, cuando Charlie supo que era médico, criando a sus dos hijos, se ablandó lo suficiente como para empezar a conocer a Edward."

"Se me hace tan chistoso, en vista de que el abuelo Charlie ama a papá," dije. Mamá asintió de acuerdo.

"Solo espero que mi boda sea tan perfecta como la de ustedes," dije. Tenía diez años cuando se casaron, y no olvidaba la belleza de su sencillez.

"La perfección, no solo sucede," dijo Alice. "Me pasé meses asegurándome de que todo estuviese perfecto, al igual que hoy." Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

"Gracias tía Ali, por hacer este día tan especial para mí," susurré mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. "Solo quería casarme en la playa, rodeada de familia, igual que mamá y papá."

Sentí como mamá se levantaba de la cama, mientras soltaba a Alice y la miraba. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como hace quince años. Su pelo castaño brillaba igual que entonces, y no había una sola cana a la vista. Al contrario de papá que ya tenía canas en las sienes. No se veía tan preocupado como su papá. Mi mamá pasó los dedos por el frente de mi vestido y sonrió.

"¿Crees que debemos ayudarte a ponértelo? La ceremonia empieza en media hora,"

dijo mirando el reloj. Asentí y me levanté justo cuando empezaban a golpear la puerta.

"¡Abran ya! ¡Tenemos algo que darle a la novia!" giré los ojos al oír la voz profunda de mi hermano, y les fui a abrir. Tan pronto como quité el seguro, Seth empujó la puerta y me tomó en sus brazos, dándome vueltas mientras Anthony entraba.

Percibí el fuerte olor del agua de mar y miré unos enormes brazos que me apretaban contra un pecho desnudo. Gruñí mientras me soltaba.

"¡Suéltame en este instante!" chillé. Rió y empezó a soltarme hasta que pude tener los pies puestos en el piso. Lo empujé y me di cuenta que traía puestas unas bermudas. Lo miré molesta, antes de voltear hacia Anthony, que estaba vestido igual.

"¿Tenían que surfear hoy? ¿No pudieron esperar hasta mañana?" les dije mirándolos molesta. "Tienen media hora antes de que empiece la ceremonia."

"No te preocupes, hermanita, estaremos listos," me aseguró Anthony. Él siempre era el responsable, me enojé más al pensar que Seth, seguro lo había convencido de pasar unas olas antes de la boda. Eso o estaban intentando impresionar a una chica.

Ambos crecieron y se pusieron muy guapos. Siempre fue mucho trabajo mantener alejadas a las chicas en el colegio. Incluso mis amigas, que eran mayores, suspiraban por ellos. En mi último año de preparatoria, dejé de invitarlas a dormir, tras la mañana en la que encontramos a una en la cama de Seth. Mamá estaba lívida. No creo jamás haberla escuchado maldecir como esa vez. Tony era igual de terrible, pero había aprendido a ser discreto.

Ahora que ambos eran exitosos, su popularidad no disminuía. Seth creó su propia compañía de internet, en el corazón de Silicon Valley, el primer año ganó lo suficiente para pagar sus cuatro años de universidad. Claro, si hubiese terminado. Papá estaba furioso cuando dejó la escuela, pero dejó de quejarse cuando le enseñó su declaración de impuestos y vio que había ganado más que él. Ahí terminaron los discursos sobre la educación.

Anthony, estaba empezando su primer año de medicina. Había elegido ir a Stanford y seguir con la tradición Cullen. No puedo dejar de sentir penas por las damas de la Bahía, ambos son rompecorazones. Anthony tuvo una novia formal hace algún tiempo, no se que pasó, pero acabó mal. Desde el rompimiento, había adoptado la regla de Seth respecto a las mujeres._ Ah sí, había reglas._ Pero preferí no saberlas.

"Chicos, necesitan salir de aquí, bañarse y dirigirse de inmediato hacia la playa. Si por su culpa se atrasa la boda, no querrán enfrentar la furia de Alice o la mía."

"Sí, señora," dijo Anthony con ese gesto torcido que me recuerda a papá. Se acercó a besar a mamá antes de dar un golpe en la espalda a Seth. Seth se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo, dio la vuelta y besó a mamá. Con gesto malicioso, y los brazos abiertos, se dirigió hacia mí.

"La novia necesita un abrazo de su amoroso hermano," dijo. Chillé al mismo tiempo que ponía la cama entre nosotros. Los abrazos de Seth siempre acababan en despeinadas, y no le permitiría que deshiciera lo que el peluquero había logrado en tres horas de tenerme sentada.

"¡No te atrevas a acercarte!" chillé.

"¿Necesito pedirle a su padre que venga?" preguntó mamá. Ante su tono serio, que no dejaba lugar a discutir, salieron del cuarto. Pude ver la risa que mamá intentaba esconder mientras con la cabeza baja, salían del cuarto.

"Guárdanos un baile," dijo Seth antes de cerrar la puerta. Respiré tranquila y me tiré en la cama.

"Vamos a vestirte ya Lizard", bromeó Alice mientras se acercaba. Gruñí y me mordí el labio.

"No puede pasar un día sin que ese horrible apodo sea dicho?" chillé. Alice y mamá se rieron mientras quitaban el vestido del gancho. Me paré y me quité la bata, Alice silbó.

"Justin se va a sorprender en cuanto vea _eso_" dijo Alice admirando la lencería que me había elegido. Sonreí y moví la cabeza de acuerdo.

"Por favor, no vayan a decir nada referente a la luna de miel delante de Edward. Honestamente, no creo que pueda soportarlo," gimió mamá. Nos empezamos a reír mientras pasaban el vestido sobre mi cabeza, cuidando no arruinar el peinado.

"Siento tenerme que ir, pero me tengo que asegurar que todo esté en orden en el salón antes de la ceremonia," dijo Alice mientras tomaba su bolsa y me besaba. "Te ves hermosa, Elizabeth." Vi un brillo en sus ojos antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera del cuarto.

Miré a la mujer que había sido mi madre los últimos dieciséis años. Me sonrió y pude ver el orgullo en su mirada. Esa mirada fue lo que me impulsó a ser mejor. Cada día, desde que se casó con papá, y le decía mamá, no había querido hacer nada más que complacerla. Me amó incondicionalmente, a pesar de mi adolescencia pesada, fue el hombro en el que lloré cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez. Lloró cuando me fui a la universidad y estuvo ahí cuando me gradué. Era mi mamá en todo el sentido de la palabra. Recordé cuando papá me dijo que quería casarse con ella. Me dijo que era una chica con mucha suerte, pues tendría el amor de dos madres, tenía razón.

De vez en cuando extrañaba a mi madre natural, y era Bella a quien recurría en esos momentos. Siempre me decía lo indicado para ayudarme a superar la pena. Una vez, Alice me contó cómo se habían conocido, y frecuentemente me preguntaba si mi verdadera madre no habría tenido algo que ver. Las coincidencias eras impactantes, y no había duda de que Bella era lo que mi familia necesitaba en ese momento. Sentí una lágrima caer, pero Bella me tomó en sus brazos. Aunque soy casi 10 centímetros más alta, me atrajo a ella hasta tener su cara casi pegada a la mía.

"¿Qué pasa Liz?" preguntó mientras me besaba en la sien.

"Estoy tan agradecida de que seas mi mamá," murmuré. "De que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas cuando lo hiciste. No se que le habría pasado a papá. Seguramente seguiría solo y se habría vuelto una persona odiosa." Bella me tranquilizó mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda.

"Nada de eso importa. Somos una familia y no debes pensar en los 'hubiera'," dijo en voz baja. Asentí y miré sus ojos, que no dejaban de irradiar su amor.

"¿Crees que Justin y yo podamos tener un amor como el de papá y tú?" pregunté. Empezaba a sentir los nervios darme vueltas en el estómago. Sabía que Justin y yo nos amamos, lo supe desde que lo vi por primera vez, pero eso no me impedía preocuparme. Tenía el ejemplo perfecto del amor, y quería lo que Bella y mi papá tenían.

"Oh nena," susurró Bella. "Lo veo en sus ojos. Justin te mira en la misma forma en la que tu papá me mira. Es un buen hombre. Debes estrecharlo con fuerza, y no dejarlo ir."

"¿Cómo supiste que papá era el indicado?" pregunté. Bella tomó aire y lo dejó salir en un suspiro.

"Siempre supe que quería pasar mi vida junto él," empezó. "Pero era mucho más que eso. Me enamoré de la forma en la que los ama a ti y a Tony; por cómo tomó a Seth bajo su brazo y lo amó, aún sin ser suyo. Me enamoré de su compasión, y de cómo podía amar tan profundamente, que pudo conservar a tu mamá en su corazón, sin hacerme sentir que valía yo menos que ella," dijo. Se rió un poco antes de seguir. "No siempre fue perfecto. Chocamos en más de una ocasión, sobre todo al educarlos a ustedes, hubo momentos en que quería callar su arrogancia a golpes. Pero de eso se trata el matrimonio. Es cosa de asegurarte de siempre dar más de lo que recibes."

Asentí de acuerdo. Lo había visto a lo largo de los años, era el equilibrio perfecto de una relación. Bella limpió con cuidado las lágrimas, que no me había dado cuenta, dejé caer, cuando escuchamos un suave golpe en la puerta. "Adelante" dijo.

Mi papá abrió lentamente la puerta, y al entrar, no pude evitar sonreír ante la mirada tierna que traía. Era consciente de que estaba en problemas por la forma como trató a Justin en la cena de ensayo, pero no podía seguir enojada con él, por que seguía siendo mi dulce y sobreprotector papá.

"Mírate cariño," dijo al entrar. "Te ves tan hermosa como Bella el día de nuestra boda." Se acercó y me besó en la frente. En ese momento todas sus actitudes machistas de la noche anterior quedaron perdonadas.

"Gracias papi." Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo abracé cerca de mí, justo cuando vi el flash de una cámara. Volteamos a ver a Bella parada con una gran sonrisa.

"Otra foto para el álbum," dijo cantando. Giré los ojos. Mi mamá se había vuelta una adicta al scrapbooking, gracias a Nana. Se pasaban varias noches al mes, en nuestra casa o en la de Nana, armando álbumes hasta altas horas de la noche.

Nana y Papa, habían comprado una casita en el Valle de Carmel, podo después de que papá y Bella se casaran. Nana dijo que prefería el sol, pero también quería estar cerca de su familia y del mar. Compraron un viejo viñedo y Papa dijo que iba empezar a hacer su propio vino. Era una broma entre la familia, que lo que realmente quería era una excusa para flojear y disminuir sus obligaciones. Claro que Papa, era todo lo contrario, pero eso nunca detuvo las bromas de papá y tío Em.

Papá me separó de él para poderme ver bien antes de suspirar. "Mi bebita ya creció y está lista para empezar su propia familia." Había un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"Pensé que yo era tú bebita," dijo una voz desde la puerta. Nos volteamos y vimos a mi hermanita Renesmee entrar al cuarto. Tenía una sonrisa que siempre iluminaba el cuarto al que entraba. Su pelo cobrizo, peinado en un estilizado chongo con rizos que le caían sobre los hombros; sus ojos color chocolate, tenían un brillo travieso, similar al de Seth. Vestía un sencillo vestido azul que elegí para mis damas, y que iba perfecto con su tono de piel.

A los quince Renesmee empezaba a volverse toda una mujer. Con su belleza que paraba tráfico y su personalidad sarcástica, aveces era difícil para mis papás controlarla. La mayor parte del tiempo, era buena niña, pero era terca y quería mucha más libertad de la que pedimos los demás, lo que le causaba frecuentes problemas con mi papá sobre protector. Nuestros hermanos se dedicaban a consentirla, y la animaban a hacer muchísimas cosas.

"¿Qué no puedo tener más de una bebe?" preguntó papá burlón y alzando al ceja. Renesmee se rió y moví la cabeza.

"Puedes tener lo que quieras papi," dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

"Te ves hermosa, Lizard," dijo sonriendo. Fruncí la cara y le sonreí antes de mirar a papá.

"Creo que debes de echar un ojo al mesero de anoche," dije con maldad. Renesmee sorprendida, contuvo el aire, junto a mí, casi podía sentir su enojo.

"¿Qué mesero?" preguntó papá.

"El que estaba coqueteando con Mae," dije con aire victorioso. Renesmee golpeó su pie en el suelo, intentando que detuviera la conversación. "La sorprendí fuera de la cena intercambiando teléfonos; y por lo que entendí, va estar en la cena esta noche." Renesmee me gruñó, antes de voltear hacia papá, intentando suavizar el enojo, que seguro no tardaba en aparecer.

La miró con ceño fruncido, mientras Bella, sentada en la cama, no paraba de reír ante el papá oso, completamente irracional, que estaba apunto de aparecer.

"Quiero poderte ver todo el tiempo. Si desapareces, como hiciste en París, te voy a castigar de por vida," soltó. Pude contener la risa mientras intentaba suavizar las cosas, transformándose en la adorable princesa que podía ser. Si lo conseguía, lo tendría atado a su dedo en unos segundos. Bella se levantó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

"No te vas a salir con la tuya en esta, cariño," dijo mientras conducía a Renesmee haca la puerta. "Los veremos abajo." Renemsee me miró enojada, antes de cerrar la puerta. Dejé escapar una risita mientras mi papá se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

"¿Cómo es posible que sea tan obstinada? Tú nunca fuiste así," dijo. Me reí con su comentario. Con qué facilidad, olvidaba lo terrible que fui.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Fui igual de terrible cuando tu y Bella empezaron a salir."

"Eso fue distinto," dijo en todo desesperado. "Eras pequeña y yo estúpido." Señalando la puerta continuó, "Ella está completamente fuera de control. En tu adolescencia, nunca te metiste en problemas. Ni Seth y Anthony, se pueden comparar con ella." Ya no podía contener la risa.

"Los gozos de ser padre," dije sonriendo.

"Espera a que tengas tus hijos," dijo, moviendo la cabeza. "No quiero ni pensarlo." Seguía sin poder parar de reír. Papá tomó mi mano, y en ese momento, mientras miraba mi cara, se acabaron las bromas.

"Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando nos casamos," susurró. Sentí las lágrimas inundando mis ojo y sonreí. Él, me devolvió una sonrisa triste, mientras compartíamos nuestros recuerdos.

"Desearía que estuviese aquí," dije en voz baja. Me tomó en sus brazos y enterré mi cara en su pecho, intentando no manchar su camisa blanca de maquillaje.

"Está aquí. Siempre ha estado contigo; me he dado cuenta, que nos ha cuidado a través de los años. Algunas veces me pregunto, si no habrá tenido algo que ver al traer a Bella a nuestras vidas." Asentí de acuerdo, un poco sorprendida al escuchar lo que había pensado hace rato. Sus ojos se movieron hacia mi barbilla y alzó mi cara hacia él. "Te amo, nena."

"Y yo a ti papi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Edward Cullen**

Necesitaba mantenerme tranquilo hasta después de la ceremonia. Llevábamos planeando este día, por casi un año, y seguía siendo lo más difícil que había hecho. Moví la cabeza, mientras conducía a mi hija hacia el lobby del hotel. Tomé su mano en la mía y pude sentir como empezaba a tranquilizarse. Cuando llegamos a la puerta que nos llevaría del patio a la playa, en la que la entregaría a ese hombre, que no la merece, me detuve y la miré.

"¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?" pregunté por milésima vez, este fin de semana. "Aún no es demasiado tarde. Podemos irnos, tomar el coche de alquiler y te puedo llevar a casa." Casi podía escuchar el ruego en mi voz. Sabía que este tal Justin, era buen tipo. Acababa de recibirse de abogado y le esperaba un brillante futuro. Sería capaz de darle los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, y por lo que había visto, la amaba, más que a la vida. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que no había un hombre que mereciera a mi nena.

Debo admitir que me porté fatal en la cena. Sus hermosos ojos azules, confirmaron mi sospecha cuando me miró. Asentí, y pasé su brazo por el mío, antes de abrir la puerta que nos llevaba a romperme el corazón. Al acercarnos a la playa, Liz se quitó los zapatos, y yo seguí su ejemplo, caminando sobre la suave arena. Me sentía muy agradecido, de que hubiese elegido una boda casual. Se veía hermosa en su sencillo vestido blanco que flotaba a su alrededor con la brisa del mar. Mantuve la vista fija en mi objetivo, y logré evitar la mirada de mi futuro yerno. Al alzar la vista, vi a Bella sonriendo, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Mis dos chicos, sonrían de oreja a oreja, y no pude evitar sonreír también. Amaban tanto a su hermana. Nos tomó un tiempo acostumbrarnos, cuando nos casamos Bella y yo. Nos mudamos de la casa de Carmel, a una que nos acomodara mejor. La casa se rentaba como residencia vacacional, aunque un día se la diéramos a los chicos, siempre sería la casa de Tanya.

Bella y Liz plantaron pensamientos en la casa nueva, para que Liz y Tony tuviesen una parte de su madre con ellos. Bella también hizo algunas cuantas cosas en la casa para que, aún con la mudanza, no sintieran que quería eliminar a Tanya. Nos quedamos con algunas de las piezas de arte de mayor valor, pero la mayoría de las cosas, se quedaron en aquella casa. Bella tomó fotos de la casa, e hizo un álbum para Anthony y Liz, con la intención de que recordaran la casa antes de que se rentara.

Sentí como Liz apretaba mi brazo, y me regresaba al presente, en el que estaba a punto de entregar a mi niñita al lobo feroz. Me detuve frente Justin, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en mi nena. Al mirar a Liz, vi un brillo en sus ojos que confirmaba su amor por él. Suspiré profundamente para que me voltearan a ver. Miré a Justin a los ojos y me sonrió expresando su comprensión. Me suavicé un poco al ver que entendía lo difícil que esto era para mí.

"Es mi nena, así que cuídala bien," dije en voz baja. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras movía la cabeza. Volteé hacia mi hermosa hija, cuyas lágrimas ya rodaban libremente por su cara. Alcé mi mano para secarlas mientras sentía como crecía el nudo en mi garganta. "Te amo Lizzy. Solo quiero que seas feliz."

"Gracias papi," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Me incliné y besé suavemente su mejilla mientras las lágrimas también rodaban por mi cara. Tomé su mano, y la coloqué en la de Justin, antes de voltear a ver a mi hermosa esposa, que también lloraba. Tan pronto estuve sentado a su lado, pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me murmuraba pequeñeces para tranquilizarme.

La ceremonia concluyó rápidamente, y tuve que contener mi instinto protector cuando vi al esposo de mi nena inclinarla para darle un beso apasionado. Nos quedamos en la playa para las fotografías, antes de dirigirnos al salón, donde se llevaría a cabo una pequeña recepción para familiares y amigos.

"Realmente son perfectos uno para el otro," susurró Bella mientras los veíamos bailar. Gruñí, en vez de responder, lo que hizo a mi amada reír. "Oh no, no se atrevieron." La voz de Bella, había pasado de suave a un gruñido. Volteé hacia donde miraba y me encontré con Seth y Anthony que entraban, no con una, sino con dos chicas del brazo. Me había empezado a reír antes de que mi esposa me pellizcara, y se pusiera de pie para hablar con sus dos hijos cazanova. Tomé su brazo y la regresé a su asiento, antes de que empezara algo.

"Te quejas de que soy sobreprotector con Liz y Mae, pero mírate a ti, cuando se trata de los chicos." bromeé.

"No soy sobre protectora," se defendió. "Después del horrible rompimiento de Anthony, simplemente quiero evitar que los enrede otra caza fortunas," dijo molesta. Me reí y señalé a las chicas que habían traído.

"No creo que una relación, sea lo que pasa por su mente ahora," dije riendo. Bella me gruñó, y me dirigió esa sonrisa diabólica, que me hizo saber, estaba en problemas.

"Me pregunto cuánto tardarán Liz y Justin en empezar su familia. Sabes, podríamos tener un nieto lunamielero," dijo feliz. Ahora fue mi turno de gruñir al mirar a la feliz pareja que había terminado su baile.

"No quiero que toques el tema," dije aún mirándolos mientras iban hacia su mesa. Se rió al darse cuenta que había logrado burlarse, luego se inclinó y me susurró seductivamente al oído.

"Si quieres, puedo distraerte," su aliento tibio, me paró los pelos detrás de la oreja, y empecé a sentir que los pantalones se me ajustaban. Después de dieciséis años de matrimonio, aún tenía control absoluto sobre mi cuerpo.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes en mente?" pregunté al voltear a verla. La sonrisa traviesa de su cara, me dijo exactamente, lo que tenía planeado. Sonreí, antes de ponerme de pie y ofrecerle mi mano. Miró nerviosa hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada nuestra hija, antes de mover la cabeza.

"Edward, no nos podemos ir ahora. ¿Qué pensaría Liz?"

"¿De qué estás hablado?" pregunté. Me miró confundida mientras yo intentaba no reírme. "No nos vamos a ir. Solo quiero bailar con mi bella esposa." Miré como se relajó, aunque también se veía algo decepcionada. "Después del baile, nos vamos a ir, aún cuando tenga que cargarte sobre mi hombro." Sonrió y me dio su mano antes de que la acercara a mí. La conduje a la pista, le di una vuelta y la tomé entre mis brazos.

Miré a Jasper que había puesto sobre sus pies a su única hija, mientras bailaban. Mis papás estaban en una mesa en la esquina, hablando con Alice y Emmett. Estábamos todos muy al pendiente, ya que Rose se había quedado con Lily que estaba a punto de dar a luz al primer nieto. Pasé la vista por el salón, buscando Mae que estaba recargada en el bar, charlando con el mesero de anoche. Tensé el cuerpo y Bella alzó la vista para ver qué había llamado mi atención. Apretó mi mano, para distraerme y evitar que fuera hasta ahí y sacara a Mae a rastras.

"Relájate papa oso. Solo está hablando con él," dijo Bella riendo. Me tuve que reír, aún con los deseos que tenía de tumbarle los dientes al mesero. "Bien, dime ya lo que tienes tienes planeado después de cargarme sorbe tu hombro y sacarme de aquí como el cavernícola que conozco y amo."

"Mmm, señora Cullen, eso, sólo se lo puedo mostrar," dije jalándola más hacia mí, para que pudiera sentir contra su cuerpo, lo que provocaba en el mío. Se le escapó un gemido y yo me sentí satisfecho, al comprobar que aún causaba la misma reacción en ella, que ella en mí. Cuando cambió la canción, miré al DJ, Liz estaba junto a él sonriéndonos a Bella y a mí. Los sonidos de Aerosmith llenaron el salón y miré a Bella que me sonreía.

"Estábamos bailando esta canción, cuando por fin me dijiste que me amabas," susurró. Asentí mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tenía una hermosa familia y la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Ella sostenía en sus manos, no solo mi corazón, también mi alma; para siempre.

**Este es el final *sniff*. Ha sido un viaje maravilloso. Gracias a cada persona que me ha animado. Agradezco su apoyo y no puedo agradecer lo suficiente, a todas las que me han ayudado. Les he dado las gracias, a lo largo de la historia, chicas, saben quienes son.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi esposo, que empezó a leer la historia después del capítulo 30 y se ha vuelto mi más grande animador. *mwah amor***

**No hay esquela.** Soy una chica a la que le gustan los finales felices, y al llegar a ellos, la historia termina para mí. He considerado escribir la historia de Seth, Tony o Renesmee, pero no puedo asegurar nada.

Muchas personas preguntaron sobre el anillo en el capitulo anterior. Bella no lo vio muy bien, pues estaba más ocupada con la pregunta que con el anillo en si. Chica sonsa.


	52. Chico Surfista

**Outtake**

**Chico Surfista**

**Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la Momams y estoy traduciendo esta historia desde el perfil de la autora original.**

**Gracias a mi maravillosa beta Mskathy por sacar este nene tan rápido.**

**Disclaimer: La maravillosa Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo lo relacionado a Twilight. Yo solo puedo jugar de vez en cuando con sus personajes.**

**Este extracto es para celebrar que HOFY llegó a los 10,000 reviews el 14 de mayo del 2009. Cuando empecé esta pequeña historia me sentí maravillada cuando llegó a los 1,000 reviews. Así que nunca imaginé que sería tan popular. Gracias a todos los que han enviado sus reviews y mostrado su amor y apoyo a esta historia. En especial, gracias a la chicas del "thread" que me han hecho reír y se aseguraron de que este extracto estuviese listo. *risas***

**Este extracto, obviamente sucede probablemente alrededor del capítulo 46.**

**¡Disfruten a Surfward!**

Liz, Seth y Anthony estaban pasando el día con mis padres, así que convencí a Bella de ir a la playa conmigo. Llegó a mi casa con su pequeño bikini y un pareo muy bien atado a su cintura. Me tomó todas mis fuerzas no convertirme en todo un Neanderthal, arrojarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla hasta mi cuarto. Más bien, la conduje a la sala y soltó un ligero chillido cuando la puse sobre mis piernas en el sillón.

"¿Pensé que iríamos a la playa?" dijo alzando la ceja. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y empecé a mordisquear la piel bajo su oído.

"Vamos a ir, pero tenemos la casa toda para nosotros, y pensé…" dejé ahí la frase esperando llegase a su propia conclusión. Tomé el lóbulo de su oído en mi boca y lo mordí con suavidad. Podía sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel de los brazos y sonreí. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo mientras dirigía mi boca hacia la suya. Me encantaba que la seductora que había en Bella, hiciera su aparición. Se giró hasta tener una pierna a cada lado de las mías. Sentía el calzón de su bikini sobre mis, ya apretadas bermudas, y cuando se movió hacia mí, ambos dejamos escapar un gemido. Tomando su trasero, la acerqué aún más a mí. Tomó aire entre mis labios y su respiración tibia me hizo sentir otro destello de deseo.

"Mmmmmmm, Edward," gimió. Me encantaba que pronunciara mi nombre en esa forma. Me levanté rápidamente, sujetando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Cruzó sus tobillos mientras mis manos se deslizaban sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pompas. Nuestros labios se golpeaban mientras me dirigía hacia la escalera.

"Edward", susurró, separándose y mirándome. Gruñí en respuesta mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos. Se separó aún más y gruñí ante su juego. "En serio quiero verte surfear" dijo con firmeza.

Por el tono de su voz, supe que estaba decidida a conseguir lo que quería y que cualquier toqueteo que me estuviese imaginando, me costaría una gran labor de convencimiento. La cargué hasta mi cuarto, esperando que ver la cama, la hiciese reconsiderar mi idea.

Abrí la puerta con el pie, caminé hacia la cama y la acosté suavemente. Me acomodé sobre ella con los codos a la altura de sus hombros, mientras apoyaba una pierna entre las suyas. Esperaba tener suficiente ventaja para hacerla cambiar de opinión, mientras tomaba su labio entre los míos. Sentí sus dedos en mi espalda, que sujetaban mi playera y la pasaban sobre mi cabeza. _¡Sí!, está cediendo._

Deslicé mis manos por su estrecha cintura hasta que mis dedos se enredaron, alrededor del pedazo de tela que cubría su cadera. Empecé a deshacer el nudo, cuando sentí su mano que movía la mía.

"¿Vas a surfear en bermudas?" _¿Qué?_ Todos los planes de surfeo salieron por la ventana en el instante en el que se presentó en mi casa, vestida así. Negué con la cabeza y seguí besándola desde el cuello hasta la clavícula. "Entonces, ¿no crees que debes ponerte tu traje?" detuve mis besos y la miré suplicando.

"¿Quieres verme surfear? ¿ahorita?" pregunté, esperando que su respuesta fuera, no. _¿Cómo podía tener tanto control?_ Noté que su respiración se había acelerado y que tenía la piel enrojecida. _Le está costando trabajo resistirse._ La información me hizo sentirme un poco más poderoso así que regresé a dejar mi camino de besos, ahora entre sus pechos. Tomó aire y sonreí para mi mismo. _Casi lo logro._

Dejé salir mi lengua para unirse a los besos que ahora iban sobre su estómago, mientras mi nariz, rozaba la parte baja de su pecho. Rápidamente, colocó sus manos en mis hombros, enterrando sus uñas en mi piel y me daba un ligero empujón. Gemí mientras me acomodaba sobre mi espalda.

"Bella", chillé, sonando como un chico de cinco años, al que se le negaba un dulce en el supermercado. Me acomodé de lado y la miré. Sus grandes ojos cafés me miraban, sentí el deseo reflejando en ellos. _Entonces, ¿por que se resiste?_

"¿Hice algo mal? No veo cuál es el problema" pregunté. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y sentí el calor pasando, mientras tímidamente volteaba la cabeza y la movía.

"No, no hiciste nada malo," susurró. Estaba sorprendido. Quería esto tanto como yo, pero me estaba alejando. Tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos y moví su cabeza hasta que me miró.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté. Si pensé que no podía sonrojarse más, estaba equivocado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de volverlos a abrir. Se veía segura, y al mismo tiempo apenada.

"No he podido dejar de pensar en lo bien que te ves cuando estás surfeando," dijo. Eso no era lo que esperaba. ¿Acaso mi pequeña Bella estaba teniendo ideas traviesas sobre mí y mi tabla de surfeo? Al pensar en esa posibilidad, en mi cara se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Has tenido fantasías sobre mi surfeando?" pregunté para aclararlo. Bajó la vista y se mordió el labio antes de mirarme y asentir con la cabeza. Gemí y caí de espalda en la cama. "Bueno pues, no hay que hacerte esperar ni un instante más." Aunque me resultaba extremadamente difícil, dejarla medio desnuda en mi cama, encontré la fuerza para levantarme e ir hacia el baño.

Quité el traje de surf del gancho y desabroché mis bermudas. La tela resbaló por mi cadera hasta caer al piso. Rápidamente pasé mis piernas a través del traje, lo subí hasta la cintura y salí al cuarto, donde encontré a Bella sentada a la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron mi pecho y creí escuchar un suave suspiro. Nunca me sentí tan agradecido como en ese momento, por las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio cada semana. No me estaba haciendo más joven y me costaba más trabajo mantener las líneas en su lugar, ahora que a los veinte. Ofrecí mi mano a Bella, que veloz se dirigió hacia mí. Puso su mano sobre mi pecho y sus dedos recorrieron los músculos de mi estómago hasta llegar al traje que se enrollaba ahí.

"Siempre he querido saber que te pones debajo de esto," susurró seductivamente. Sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse bajo el traje, haciéndome tomar su mano. _No es la única que puede jugar._

"Creo que tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo," murmuré antes de acercar su mano a mi boca y besarla. Mientras la recorría un escalofrío la conduje hacia las escaleras. Entre besos y jugueteo, llegamos a la playa. Estaba listo para refrescarme en el mar.

Bella acomodó una gran manta sobre la arena, antes de quitarse el pareo. Me la quedé mirando mientras intentaba acabar de ajustarme el resto del traje al cuerpo. Mis ojos fueron desde los dedos de sus pies, pasando por sus piernas, hasta llegar a la tela azul que apenas si cubría su sexo. Sentí que mi traje se ajustaba en mi entre pierna mientras mis ojos, seguían su recorrido, por su estómago plano hasta su amplio pecho. Es perfecta, y toda mía. La vi sonreír cuando mis ojos, por fin, se encontraron con los suyos. Alzó la ceja en forma de pregunta.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" preguntó. Sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

"Mmhmmm, sí, y es toda mía," susurré mientras caía de rodillas a su lado y deslizaba mis manos sobre sus piernas. Ví como se le erizaba la piel y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, antes de acercarme y besarla con toda la sensación de poseerla que sentía. Cuando me separé, se quedó sin poder respirar y queriendo más. Me levanté y tomé la tabla antes de que pudiera decir algo. Volteé sobre mi hombro justo cuando mis pies alcanzaban la ola. Se había recargado sobre sus codos para verme, se sentía muy bien saber que me estaba viendo.

Generalmente, pasaba el tiempo en la parte exterior de las olas, lejos de los surfistas que competían por las mejores olas. El surf para mí, es más como relajación que búsqueda de emociones, así que comúnmente cedía el lugar a los que les gusta lucirse, pero hoy no. Bella se había colocado justo enfrente del sitio en el que la mayoría de los surfistas practicaban. Quería asegurarme que tuviese una buena vista de su fantasía al volverse realidad.

Pataleando hacia agua profunda, tomé la tabla y la sumergí bajo una ola que empezaba a formarse. Bajo el agua, todo el ruido desaparecía, solo quedaba un silencio tranquilo, hasta que salí y moví la cabeza para poder abrir los ojos. Pasé la cresta y giré mi tabla, en espera de la siguiente ola.

Tomé mi tabla, cuando vi una buena ola acercarse; empecé a remar con todas mis fuerzas hasta que la ola envolvió mi tabla y la lanzó hacia el frente. Tomé las orillas y rápidamente, me puse de pie. Mis pies estaban firmes sobre la tabla mientras la dirigía hasta la parte más alta de la ola, luego volví a bajar para tomar mayor velocidad. Estas olas, no se comparaban con las que me encontré en nuestro último viaje a Hawai, pero me daban suficiente oportunidad para jugar. Me moví de arriba a abajo contra la fuerza de la ola hasta que esta lentamente murió y me volví a sentar en la tabla. Volví a salir hasta llegar a un grupo de surfistas conversando.

"Oye, ¿viste a la belleza de la playa?" uno de ellos me preguntó. Lo miré a él y luego a la playa. Bella era la única chica de la que podía estar hablando. Sentí una sonrisa en mis labios antes de voltear hacia él, otra vez.

"Sí, es una hermosura," dije. _Y es mía_.

"Definitivamente, valdría la pena tenerla," dijo. Sentí como un gruñido se atoraba en mi garganta, mientras entrecerraba mis ojos contra la luz del sol para poder ver mejor al tarado que observaba a mi chica. Era joven, quizá en sus veintes, con pelo obscuro y tuve que admitir, bien parecido. Estoy seguro que no tiene problemas para encontrar chicas. "Ey, ésta es mía," dijo antes de salir disparado, dejando a sus amigos atrás. Lo miré, mientras se paraba con facilidad y empezaba a hacer movimientos complicados. Por un instante me pregunté si no se estaría luciendo. Uno de sus amigos se empezó a reír, cuando se quiso dirigir a la parte de atrás de la ola y terminó cayendo.

"¡Te la jalaste, amigo!" rió. El surfista tarado volvió a subir a su tabla y se dirigió hacia la orilla.

"Por fin," dije entre dientes. Pasé unos minutos observando las olas y cómo rompían, dejándoles a los otros las olas pequeñas. Cuando vi una ola que se empezaba a formar, supe que era la mía. Empecé a remar y salté cuando la ola atrapó mi tabla. Con una determinación que no sentía en mucho tiempo, empecé a saltar sobre el agua, buscando aumentar mi velocidad. Le iba a enseñar a ese chico, cómo se hace. Me deslicé sobre la ola, pasando por el medio, hasta llegar a la cima, moví mi cadera para que la tabla diera un giro de 360 grados.

Me sorprendió haberlo logrado; hacía muchísimos años que había dejado de hacerlo. Pasé junto a un surfista sentado en su tabla, que alzó su puño en señal de felicitación.

"¡Así se hace amigo! ¡Estuvo genial!" gritó. Sentí la sonrisa crecer en mi cara mientras me acercaba al final de la ola. Hundiéndome junto con la tabla, miré hacia la playa, buscando a Bella. Estaba sentada con la mano en la frente para protegerse del sol viéndome. Me sentí con más fuerza que en muchos años. Hasta que vi al surfista de hace rato, sentado junto a Bella. Gruñí con fuerza y me empujé para llegar a la orilla cuanto antes.

Bella estaba acomodada en dirección al surfista, platicando con él, los miré mientras él le decía algo que la hizo reír en voz alta.

_¡Demonios, no! Ella es mía._

Caminé con paso rápido, intentando no hacer el ridículo y puse mi tabla junto a la manta. Alzó la vista y me sonrió mientras el tipo me fruncía el ceño.

"Hola nena," saludé. Tomé la cinta de la parte de atrás de mi traje, jalé el cierre y me acomodé el traje en la cintura. "¿Quién es tu amigo?" pregunté moviendo la cabeza en dirección al imbécil.

"Oh, él es Liam. Estaba muy impresionado con tu truco allá afuera," dijo con una gran sonrisa. Alcé la ceja hacia él, que me miró fijamente. Era hora de enseñarle al tipo con quién esta ella. Me incliné y tomé a Bella hasta tenerla entre mis brazos.

"Edward, ¿qué estás…" la callé con un beso. Se dejó caer en mis brazos, terminando cualquier tipo de protesta que hubiese estar pensando en hacer. Su mano se enredó en mi pelo, lo jaló hasta hacerme gemir contra su boca. Terminé el beso y volteé a ver a su admirador, que alzó los ojos y movió la cabeza.

_Así es imbécil, ella está conmigo._

Bella se recuperó de mi ataque y golpeó mi pecho. Se giró hacia Liam y empezó a pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento. El sonrió y vi cómo recorría el cuerpo de Bella con la mirada. Sentí que el enojo se empezaba a acumular en mi pecho mientras que Bella se inclinaba para recoger la manta, y él tenía los ojos fijos en su trasero.

Levanté mi tabla, la puse bajo mi brazo mientras me agachaba para levantar a Bella y ponerla sobre mi hombro. Ella chilló y empezó a patear.

"Edward Cullen, bájame," exigió riendo. Era hora de vengarse del comentario que había hecho Liam acerca de Bella. Me giré rápidamente, y mi tabla golpeó al tipo que miraba a mi chica. Soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, y no pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mis labios.

"Lo siento, amigo," dije sobre mi hombro, mientras avanzaba por la playa. Cuando levanté a Bella, tenía la manta enredada entre las manos y ahora intentaba desenredarla. No podía pues estaba atorada entre nosotros. Me reí cuando sus gemidos se volvieron insultos.

"Te daré tu merecido en el momento en el que me sueltes," dijo. Sentí como relajaba el cuerpo, al darse por vencida, mientras avanzábamos por la playa hacia la reja de mi patio. Recargué la tabla contra la barda y caminé hacia la casa.

"Ya me puedes bajar, señor cavernícola. Creo que conseguiste lo que querías," dijo enojada. Me reí y le di una nalgada mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras. Soltó otro chillido, que me hizo sonreír. Quería oírla chillar más. _Para la hora en la que termine con ella, estará gritando mi nombre._

Abrí la puerta de mi recámara, entré rápidamente, y la lancé a la cama. Rebotó y con mucho deseo vi cómo su busto se movía en el bikini. Le quité la manta que tenía enredada y la lancé al piso, mientras que mis ojos jamás dejaron de ver su cuerpo. Mordió su labio y pude ver cómo intentaba contener una sonrisa, luchando por mostrarse molesta.

"Eso fue descortés. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho," se quejó. Bella cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Se veía tan hermosa. Su pelo sobre la sábana blanca de mi cama, su piel con un ligero tono rozado, tendría que verificar si lo había causado el sol, o el deseo que intentaba esconder.

"Creo que se te olvidó de quién eres, querida," susurré, mientras seguía parado a la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos brillaron con furia mientras se sentaba y me observaba.

"Tú, no eres mi dueño," dijo con dientes apretados. Sentí cómo mi miembro se estremecía. Con Bella enojada, el sexo sería maravilloso. No pude evitar molestarla un poco más. Me pregunté hasta dónde podría llegar sin acabar con mi oportunidad de tenerla.

"¿No lo soy?" pregunté con voz profunda. Negó con la cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente. Me senté a su lado, sobre la cama, mis dedos, se deslizaron suavemente por su pierna hasta llegar a su sexo. Mientras la cubría con mi mano, empezó a soltar el aire y a gemir. Coño, estaba empapada._ Creo que mi lado posesivo le gusta más de lo que va a admitir._ La acaricié unos instantes a través de la tela, su cadera se movió hacia mí. "Creo que sí soy el dueño de esto," susurré.

Quité mi mano y me levanté. Ella gruño y se acomodó de lado, tallando las piernas. Me di la vuelta para observarla, mientras mis manos jugaban con el traje que colgaba de mi cadera.

"¿Todavía quieres saber que tengo debajo del traje?" pregunté. Mordiendo el labio, asintió, mientras sus ojos iban de mis ojos a mi pecho y de vuelta. Bajé el traje hasta que el pelo cobrizo apreció y ella contuvo la respiración. "Solo las niñas buenas, pueden ver qué hay debajo del traje, Isabella," susurré. Tuve que contener la risa cuando se dio cuenta que no le iba a enseñar lo que quería, y me miró enojada.

Se sentó sobre las rodillas y empezó a gatear hacia la orilla de la cama, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Con cada movimiento, que la acercaba más, su pecho se balanceaba, y me tuve que detener, antes de saltar sobre ella.

"¿Ah si? Yo puedo ser muy buena," dijo ronroneando. Era mucho mejor que yo en el juego de la seducción. Su mano salió disparada hasta tomar el traje y jalarme hacia ella. No pude hacer nada para detenerla, y la verdad, no quería. Deslizó ambas manos dentro del traje y las acomodó en mi cadera, donde lentamente, empezó a bajarlas junto con el traje. Mi miembro apareció ya libre de la opresión del traje. Se lamió los labios, lo que me hizo sentirme ansioso, ante lo que sabía, haría a continuación.

"Pero," alzó la vista hacia mí con una sonrisa aún más traviesa que la tenía hace un momento. "Las niñas buenas, nunca harían esto," susurró, antes de colocar sus labios a mi alrededor. Gemí por lo maravilloso que se sentía estar en su tibia boca, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y puse mis manos en su pelo. Chupó hasta que sentí rozar su garganta; entonces, empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras yo sostenía su pelo suavemente. Sabía que si seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, en tan solo unos instantes explotaría en ella, y no quería que el juego acabara tan rápido. Jalé su pelo con cuidado hasta que me soltó. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, intentado mirarme.

"¿Y tu qué eres, Isabella? ¿niña buena o niña mala?" dije mientras la empujaba sobre la cama. Lentamente gatee sobre ella mientras se acomodaba hasta tener la cabeza sobre las almohadas. "Las niñas buenas, son amadas tiernamente, con caricias y besos suaves," susurré. Mis manos acariciaron ligeramente sus rodillas, las moví hacia atrás y las deslicé por sus muslos. "A las niñas malas, las toman," gruñí cuando mis manos llegaron al final de sus muslos. Tomé su bikini y se lo quité. Contuvo la respiración, con lo repentino de mis movimientos, pero la humedad entre sus piernas me hizo saber que estaba tan deseosa como yo.

"¿Entonces, cuál eres Isabella? ¿buena o mala?" pregunté. Sonrió seductivamente con los ojos entre abiertos y poniendo su pie en mi pecho me empujó hasta tirarme de la cama. Caí en la alfombra, sorprendido ante su conducta atrevida. Oí su risa cuando se acercó a la orilla de la cama para mirarme.

"Pues diría que ser niña mala es mucho más divertido," dijo con una sonrisa. Me lancé hacia ella, y caí encima de su cuerpo que no dejaba de moverse. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las acomodé sobre su cabeza mientras observaba su sonrisa divertida.

"Eso no fue muy lindo," gruñí. "¿Sabes que les pasa a las niñas traviesas?", asintió de inmediato, pero no estaba listo para darle lo que quería. Me levanté y le di la vuelta en un solo movimiento. Chilló y se rió mientras intentaba escapar, acercándose más a la cabecera. La tomé por la cintura y detuve sus piernas con las mías. Tenía su hermoso trasero justo frente a mis ojos. Pasé mi mano por su piel suave y de inmediato dejó de moverse. Pasé mi dedo por la parte de abajo antes de mover la muñeca y darle un golpe que resonó por todo el cuarto. Sabía que el ruido fue más fuerte que el golpe que di a su blanca piel, aún así chilló y movió la cabeza para verme.

"Si tengo la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer," dijo tentándome._ ¡Demonios! Quería que siguiese con los golpes._ Gemí y acaricié la piel que empezaba a enrojecerse antes de mover la mano y dar un golpe en el otro lado. Soltó un gemido y se movió, pidiéndome más.

No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, viéndola reaccionar así ante lo que le estaba haciendo. Sus quejidos y gemidos se habían vuelto una serie de improperios cada vez que mi mano tocaba su trasero. La parte de mí a la que le enseñaron que no se golpea a las mujeres, me pedía que me detuviera, pero la parte atrevida de mí, sobrepasó a la lógica y le dio lo que me pedía. Una y otra vez, golpeé su trasero hasta que se enrojeció y ella no dejaba de moverse. Puse mi mano en su centro, para comprobar que estaba lista. Tomé sus caderas y la coloqué sobre sus rodillas, sus gemidos me tenían listo y solo quería enterrarme en ella tan rápido como fuese posible. Me acerqué hasta tocarla.

"¿Quieres esto nena?" Bella asintió frenética mientras se empujaba en contra de mí. Me moví e introduje sólo la punta; el verla tomarme, casi pierdo el control. "No creo que tengas tantas ganas," dije retirándome. Se volvió a empujar hacia mí con un pequeño llanto. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Deja de jugar y tómame," gruñó sobre su hombro. Tomé sus caderas y me introduje en ella. Estaba tan mojada, que no encontré resistencia mientras me deslizaba hasta el tope. La detuve ahí, mientras intentaba controlarme aunque sea un poco y no reaccionar como un adolescente y terminar antes de tiempo. Empecé a moverme lentamente, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Mi mano recorrió su espalda hasta tener su pelo castaño en ella. La jalé para levantarla hasta tener su espalda recargada contra mi pecho. Solté su pelo y pasé mi mano por su cintura para sostenerla con mas fuerza.

"Tan apretado," susurré contra su hombro. Gimió y tomó mi cadera jalándome aún más. Mordí su hombro y empecé a sentir cómo empezaba a apretarme todavía más. "Así," la animé, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla rodeándome, y luchando por no llenarla. "Quiero oírte Isabella," gruñí cuando alcanzó su clímax.

"¡Si, Edward, sí!" gritó. Sentí cómo enterraba sus dedos en mi cadera, mientras yo disminuía el ritmo para que terminara de sentir su orgasmo. Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro y besé su cuello. Lentamente, me deslicé fuera de ella, tomó mi cadera y me miró ansiosa. Moví la cabeza y caí de espalda. La moví hasta tenerla sentada sobre mi cintura.

"Ahora es mi turno, amor, te quiero encima," susurré. Sonrió y lentamente se acomodó hasta tenerme completamente dentro de ella. Gemí cuando puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y se empezó a empujar hacia arriba y a bajar lentamente, hasta que sentía estar tan dentro que pensé me volvería loco. Tomé sus caderas, cerré los ojos y la mantuve quieta. Sus dedos se curvearon y sentí sus uñas enterrarse en mi piel. La sensación no me ayudaba a controlarme.

"Coño," solté. Cuando se rió, abrí los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, movió sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus muslos. _Maldición, esto va a terminar demasiado rápido._ Siguió su camino sobre su estómago, su pecho, hasta enredar las manos en su pelo y mover la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que gemía y movía la cadera hacia adelante. Verla así era una experiencia completamente nueva. Era tan sensual, y se veía tan natural; lo estaba disfrutando. _Es Tan sexy._

Balanceaba la cadera contra mi, acercándome cada vez más a mi límite. Cuando sus manos empezaron a jugar en su pelo, las mías fueron de su cadera al pecho, donde tomé sus pezones entre mis dedos para darles un pequeño tirón. Su gemido llegó directo a mi miembro, haciéndome llegar a mi limite. Deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su punto más sensible. Lo acaricié al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos, y escuché cómo se acercaba a un orgasmo. Empezó a respirar más rápido y con cada movimiento yo recorría con mi pulgar su centro. Sentí el inicio de mi clímax y si ella llegaría a otro, tendría que ser justo ahora. Tomé el botón entre mis dedos y lo jalé, lo suficiente para hacerla gritar mientras se movía sobre mí.

Gemí de placer mientras sentía como llenaba a Bella. Alentó sus movimientos pero no los detuvo mientras me sacaba hasta la última gota, antes de caer rendida sobre mí.

La rodeé con mis brazos mientras sus piernas se acomodaban hasta estar acostada sobre mí. Sus labios suaves, besaban mi pecho con ternura mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Bella alzó la vista, recargando la barbilla en mi pecho.

"Creo que quiero aprender a surfear," dijo sorprendiéndome.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?" pregunté intrigado.

"Pues porque parece divertido y es algo que podríamos hacer juntos. Claro, si es que quieres enseñarme," dijo mirándome fijamente.

"No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que no creí que fueses una atleta," dije. Enterró su barbilla en mi pecho, haciéndome gritar y tomar sus mejillas entre mis manos. "No lo quise decir de esa forma. Lo que quise decir es que-"

"Cállate y bésame, chico surfista" murmuró. Me sentí feliz de complacerla. Si enseñar a Bella a surfear acabaría en algo como esto, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

**Gracias por llevarme hasta los 10K. Alimenten mi adicción, ¡envíen su review, por favor!**


	53. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

**Gracias a mskathy por sus rápidas habilidades como beta para que pudiera publicar esto hoy para todos. ¡TÚ MANDAS, BB!**

**Este outtake fue votado como el número uno de los que más queríais ver. De 423 personas que votaron, 333 lo querían. ¡Así que aquí está!**

**¡El siguiente outtake será la boda de Edward y Bella, así que esperadlo pronto!**

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Hola, corazón," arrullé. Los ojos de Mae se abrieron y me miró con sus profundos ojos chocolate. La arropé mejor en la manta rosa mientras iba a la nevera.

"¿Tienes hambre, cariño?" susurré. Ella siguió mirándome con ojos curiosos. La acerqué y besé su frente, moviéndome hasta el fregadero con la leche que Bella se había sacado antes en el día.

Le había prometido a mi hermosa esposa y madre de mis hijos el día libre, y ella se había aprovechado completamente de la oportunidad. Solo llevábamos en casa unas horas después de salir del hospital, y el nacimiento de Mae no había sido coser y cantar. De ahí mi insistencia porque ella se lo tomara con calma y obtuviera el sueño que merecía.

Tras dieciséis horas de duro parto, el ginecólogo de Bella decidió que era inevitable hacerle una cesárea de emergencia cuando el ritmo cardiaco de Mae empezó a caer durante cada contracción. Estaba agradecido en ese momento de que hubiera otra persona a cargo, porque no podía mantener controladas mis emociones mientras veía al médico y las enfermeras prepararla frenéticamente para la cirugía. Normalmente me mantenía sensato en cualquier tipo de emergencia, pero ver a mi esposa de solo diez meses ser alejada de mí en una camilla fue casi mi punto de ruptura.

El pequeño cuerpo de Mae se movió en mi abrazo mientras uno de sus brazos salía de la manta. La miré mientras sacaba el biberón del agua caliente. Su cara se arrugó antes de que un pequeño lloro escapara de sus perfectos labios. Con mis manos llenas, me apresuré a prepararle el biberón mientras sus suaves lloros empezaban a atravesarme el corazón. Le hablé suavemente, comprobando la temperatura de la leche mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar. La balanceé dulcemente, intentando calmarla antes de que Bella se despertara en toda su gloria de mamá osa.

Llevé el biberón a sus labios y ella lo atacó con una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza antes de cogerse a él. Reí suavemente por su entusiasmo y luego la acuné dulcemente mientras absorbía cada pulgada de sus rasgos por millonésima vez durante los últimos cuatro días. Tenía una mata de pelo rojo que era tan parecido al mío y de Anthony que sonreía cada vez que pasaba mis dedos por su fina textura. Sus ojos ya se veían como los de su madre, no solo en el color, sino en la profundidad que parecía penetrar en mi alma. Bella tenía razón, una mirada a Mae y me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Cerré los ojos y descansé mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla mientras ella se alimentaba ávidamente. Todavía sentía la completa felicidad que sentí cuando me enteré, mucho antes de que Bella lo hiciera, de que estaba embarazada. No creo que esa felicidad me haya dejado durante todo su embarazo. La idea de ser padre de nuevo, y con la mujer que amaba más que a nada, fue como tener un subidón de Prozac durante los pasados nueve meses. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en mis labios mientras recordaba la mañana en que Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

**9 meses antes**

"¿Bella?" llamé mientras cruzaba la cocina vacía. Su coche estaba aparcado fuera, así que sabía que ella estaba en casa, pero su silencio mientras la llamaba estaba empezando a darme pánico. Corrí escaleras arriba después de mirar en la sala de estar y abrí de golpe la puerta del dormitorio. "¿Bella?" llamé de nuevo, mi voz subió de volumen.

Escuché un pequeño gemido venir del baño y fui hacia allí rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de golpe con prisa. Bella estaba acurrucada en el inodoro, su cabeza descansaba en la taza, viéndose demasiado pálida para mi gusto. Corrí a su lado y me arrodillé, mi mano fue a su espalda.

"Oh, amor," gemí mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y me miró con angustia en los ojos.

"Llevé a los niños a la escuela y tuve que aparcar dos veces para vomitar antes de llegar a casa," se quejó mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por debajo de sus pestañas. "He estado aquí desde que llegué a casa." Hizo un gesto hacia la taza y luché con la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer.

"Esta es la cuarta _mañana_ seguida que estás enferma," apunté, enfatizando la parte de la mañana. Froté lentamente su espalda mientras pensaba en lo que probablemente eso significaba. Controlé de cerca su calendario desde que hablamos sobre intentar quedarnos embarazados, y ella tenía un retraso de una semana. Antes de la boda, Bella dejó los anticonceptivos y creo que los dos pensamos que tomaría más tiempo, pero las señales eran muy claras.

"Creo que tengo la gripe," gimió. No pude evitar la risita que escapó mientras sus ojos se abrían rápidamente y me miraba furiosa. _¿Cómo podía tener tan poca idea?_

"No creo que tengas la gripe."

"¿Intoxicación alimenticia? Tomé sushi la noche antes de empezar a ponerme enferma. ¿Tal vez fue eso?" Intentó sentarse, pero una vez que estuvo derecha, dejó salir otro largo gemido e inclinó la cabeza contra el inodoro.

"No creo que sea una intoxicación alimenticia tampoco," susurré. Ella me miró con curiosidad, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros creyendo que probablemente preferiría mis teorías una vez que estuviera aseada.

"¿Te gustaría darte una ducha?" Ella asintió lentamente, así que me puse de pie y, cuidadosamente, la levanté en mis brazos. Llevándola a la encimera del baño, la senté y procedí a desvestirla. Mis manos pasaron ligeramente sobre sus hombros y no pude resistir dejarlos deslizarse por su estómago plano mientras imágenes de ella llevando a mi hijo llenaban mi mente.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"

"¿Lo estoy haciendo?" pregunté mientras intentaba enmascarar mi euforia.

"Sí… lo estás." Vi como fruncía el ceño. "Estoy enferma y tú estás actuando como si esto fuera algún tipo de comedia. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Apenas pude contener el resoplido antes de enfadarla más. Imaginé que probablemente no la haría feliz escucharme reír a sus expensas. El tono de su voz era algo que no había oído a menudo, pero normalmente aparecía en medio de su ciclo. _Solo otra señal de que las hormonas del embarazo están en acción_.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó con impaciencia cuando no la respondí lo suficientemente rápido. Me incliné y besé suavemente su frente.

"Te amo, cariño," susurré antes de abrir el agua de la ducha. Soltó un suspiro exasperado y yo sonreí ampliamente, quitándola de mi cara cuando me di la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar de la encimera. Desde mi punto de vista, no podía evitar dejar que mis ojos viajaran por sus suaves curvas. No había una diferencia notable, pero cuando puse mis manos bajo sus brazos, ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando mi muñeca acarició su pecho. _Pechos sensibles… otra señal más_.

Bella se fundió con el agua. Yo me quedé en el umbral de la ducha, mirándola un momento mientras sus manos iban a su pelo y lo enjabonaba con su champú. El distinguido olor de Bella golpeó mis sentidos y me excusé rápidamente antes de entrar en la ducha con ella y violarla. En su lugar, le di un cepillo de dientes y luego cogí una toalla grande y fui al piso de abajo para meterla en la secadora. Entré en la cocina mientras esperaba por su toalla y cogí unas galletas saladas y un 7-Up para ayudar a aliviar sus nauseas matutinas. La sonrisa se mantuvo en mi cara y me encontré a mí mismo, en varias ocasiones, tarareando su nana en mi estado de felicidad. Cogí la bandeja de snacks y la toalla antes de volver rápidamente al baño.

Dejé los snacks en la mesilla de noche, luego entré en el baño. Ella cerró el agua y yo extendí rápidamente la toalla para que se envolviera en ella. Besándola en la cabeza, le di la vuelta en mis brazos y empecé a secarla dulcemente. Sus pequeños suspiros de felicidad me mostraron que estaba perdonado por mi mal comportamiento anterior.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" susurré contra su pelo empapado. Ella asintió ligeramente y se echó atrás contra mí.

"Solo estoy realmente cansada y dolorida," se quejó. "No me gusta estar enferma. Tal vez debería echarme una siesta." Estuve de acuerdo en que probablemente eso era lo mejor para ella mientras la ayudaba a ponerse una de mis camisetas y la metía en la cama. En solo un momento, estaba dormida. Dejé una nota rápida diciéndole que iba a recoger a los niños, luego me dirigí a la farmacia más cercana para comprar el test que confirmaría lo que yo ya sabía, antes de pasarme por la escuela y recoger a los niños.

Cuando llegamos a casa, les dije que su madre estaba durmiendo y que tenían que portarse bien mientras yo subía al piso de arriba para encontrar a Bella saliendo de la cama. Se veía mejor que la primera vez que la había encontrado, pero quería que se quedara en la cama tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté un poco demasiado abruptamente. Ella me dio una mirada que decía que creía que me faltaba un tornillo antes de apuntar hacia el baño.

"Necesito ir al baño, ¿está bien?" preguntó, con sarcasmo saliendo de su voz. Realmente tenía que controlar lo de los cambios de humor para no enfadarla completamente. Fui rápidamente a su lado con la pequeña bolsa de papel en mi mano. Ella bajó la vista a mi compra y luego volvió a mirarme.

"¿Me has traído algo para el estómago?" preguntó inocentemente. Un lado de mi labio se curvó en una sonrisa torcida pero, antes de que pudiera responder, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente y luego me quitó la bolsa de la mano antes de que pudiera protestar.

Echó la pequeña caja en su mano y la miró con la mandíbula floja antes de que sus ojos se encontraran finalmente con los míos. La comprensión apareció en sus ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza con incredulidad.

"No puede haber pasado tan rápido. Creía que una vez que llegabas a los treinta, llevaba más tiempo quedarse embarazada." Volvió a mirar a la caja y luego a mí de nuevo. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, mirándola en busca de cualquier señal de colapso mental. En su lugar, echó sus hombros atrás y fue al baño. Yo fui justo detrás de ella pero, una vez que puse un pie en el baño, ella se giró y me empujó fuera.

"Te amo, pero algunas cosas deberían seguir siendo un misterio," dijo con un suspiro, antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Me incliné hacia delante y descansé la frente en la puerta y escuché atentamente para enterarme del destino de nuestra familia. Tras varios minutos, le di la espalda a la puerta y me deslicé hacia abajo hasta que estuve sentado en el suelo con las rodillas contra mi pecho mientras esperaba a que me dejara entrar. _Tres minutos, ¿verdad? Creo que dice tres minutos antes de tener el resultado_. Tres minutos eran una eternidad con la ansiedad que me paralizaba.

Tras varios agonizantes minutos, la puerta se abrió lentamente y conseguí estabilizarme antes de caer hacia atrás en el baño. Poniéndome rápidamente de pie, miré a mi hermosa esposa, que miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta, a la pequeña barrita de plástico blanco que tenía en la mano. Me incliné hacia delante para echar un vistazo al resultado y ella se lo llevó rápidamente al pecho para que no pudiera verlo.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunté con impaciencia. Mis ojos viajaron de la barrita en su mano hasta que me encontré con su mirada aguada y mi corazón cayó en picado. _Esta vez no. Está bien; solo ha sido un mes desde la boda. Tenemos mucho…_

"Estoy embarazada."

"¿Qué?" Me llevó dos segundos registrar lo que había dicho.

"Estoy embarazada," repitió y, luego, vi como una lágrima se escapaba por la esquina de su ojo. Mis manos fueron a su cara, ahuecando mis manos en sus mejillas.

"¿Bella, Amor? Creí que esto era lo que querías," susurré. Mi felicidad fue temporalmente aplastada por el prospecto de que ella no se sentía feliz por la noticia. Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos y luego la sonrisa más grande que había presenciado, iluminó sus hermosos rasgos.

"Esto es lo que quiero. Voy a tener un bebé," dijo incrédula. "Voy a tener a tu bebé."

Mi corazón se ensanchó por su aceptación y felicidad por las noticias. Me incliné hacia abajo y rocé mis labios contra los suyos en un tierno beso, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas. _Lágrimas de felicidad_. Sus manos fueron a mi pelo y me acercó más. Sentí todo su cuerpo presionado contra mí y no podía esperar hasta que hubiera una pequeña persona moviéndose dentro de ella, entre nosotros. Mi mano fue a su estómago y dulcemente pasé mis dedos sobre ella mientras ella suspiraba suavemente en mi boca antes de separarse.

"Nunca tuve nauseas matutinas con Seth, así que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que esto fuera una posibilidad. Me pregunto de cuanto tiempo estoy," murmuró.

"Seis días," contesté. Su ceja se curvó y luego rió.

"¿Debería asustarme que sepas más sobre mi ciclo que yo?"

"Hola… Doctor," dije con una sonrisa, apuntándome a mí mismo.

Bella rió y asintió antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan y un ligero gesto de pánico llenara su cara. "¿Cuándo se lo decimos a los niños? ¿Deberíamos decírselo ahora o esperar? Nunca hemos hablado de esa parte." Se mordió el labio y me miró en busca de mi opinión.

"Umm…" No había pensado en eso. Elizabeth había estado pidiendo constantemente una hermana desde el compromiso y estaba muy seguro de que los chicos también estarían entusiasmados. "¿Quieres decírselo ahora? Estoy seguro de que estarán contentísimos."

Bella se mordió el labio y contempló mi pregunta un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente y asentir. "Creo que ahora es un buen momento." Tiré de ella hacia la cama y levanté varias almohadas para ella antes de darle las galletas saladas y la soda, luego caminé por el pasillo, llamando a los niños a nuestra habitación.

Anthony y Seth entraron saltando y subieron de un salto a la cama, olvidando completamente que les había avisado antes que Bella no se estaba sintiendo bien. Liz tuvo un poco más de moderación y subió al lado de Bella, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y acurrucándose a su lado.

"¿Te sientes mejor, mamá?" preguntó Liz. La mano de Bella acarició dulcemente el pelo de Liz, con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios.

"Me siento perfectamente."

"Hay algo de lo que queremos hablaros," dije rápidamente. Masajeé nerviosamente el dorso de mi mano mientras cuatro pares de ojos se volvían a mí.

"¿Estamos en problemas?" preguntó Anthony con los ojos ensanchados. "Fue mi culpa… Yo fui el que dejó a Buddy fuera cuando arruinó todas las flores del Sr. Shane. Sé que le gusta excavar, pero no creí que se lo pasaría tan bien. No fue Seth, él ni siquiera lo sabía…" Levanté mi mano para pararle, porque, honestamente, no quería saber que había pasado. A veces la ignorancia parental era una bendición y si el Sr. Shane no se quejaba, entonces no quería saberlo. Además, teníamos algo más importante de lo que hablar.

"Nadie está en problemas," aclaré. Anthony y Seth soltaron un largo suspiro mientras Elizabeth los miraba con molestia y sacudía la cabeza. "En realidad, vuestra madre y yo queremos hablaros sobre… bueno…" Miré a Bella en busca de ayuda y ella rió suavemente antes de hacerse cargo.

"¿Qué pensáis sobre tener un hermanito o hermanita?" Los tres pares de ojos de los niños fueron de golpe a ella.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Liz, su entusiasmo apenas estaba contenido bajo su enorme sonrisa.

"Probablemente en unos nueve meses desde ahora," respondió Bella.

"¿Vas a tener un bebé?" preguntó Liz impresionada. Bella asintió lentamente mientras su mano iba inconscientemente a su estómago. Liz soltó un grito antes de lanzarse a Bella. Los dos chicos se veían ligeramente confundidos, pero todavía sonreían ampliamente.

"Quiero una hermana," exclamó Liz mientras se sentaba y miraba a Bella y luego a mí.

"Bueno, no podemos garantizar que vaya a ser una niña," dije, intentando aliviar la decepción que aparecerá si el bebé terminaba siendo un niño. El labio inferior de Liz sobresalió y cruzó rápidamente los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Nop, va a ser una niña."

"Tendremos que esperar y ver," cedí.

"¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" preguntó Seth inocentemente mientras me miraba. Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva cuando me di cuenta de lo que había preguntado.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Tony. "Y, ¿por qué tarda nueve meses? ¿No podemos tenerlo ahora?" gemí internamente mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama, sus hombros temblaban con una risa silenciosa. Seth y Tony llevaron sus inocentes ojos hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

"Bueno, veréis…" empecé, antes de cerrar la boca y escuchar a Bella reír por mi incomodidad. La miré furioso, lo que solo hizo que riera más fuerte, rodé los ojos y miré otra vez a mis hijos que esperaban una respuesta. _Puedo hacer esto… Soy médico, ¿verdad?_

"Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer como yo amo a vuestra madre, ellos…" Pensé en todas las maneras posibles en que podía llevar esta conversación, pero decidí que debería mantenerlo breve y simple. Ya fuera porque quería terminar con esto o porque era lo que yo pensaba que ellos podían manejar, todavía estaba por determinar. "Están juntos de una manera íntima."

Miré a los dos chicos para ver si entendían a dónde estaba yendo. Los dos inclinaron sus cabezas y me miraron como si no lo entendieran. Miré a Liz y ella también se veía ligeramente confundida, pero luego sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera haciendo su propia evaluación de mis palabras.

"Un hombre y una mujer son diferentes, y ellos encajan juntos como las piezas de un puzle. La mujer tiene un huevo y el hombre deja su semilla en la mujer y luego empieza a crecer un bebé en su barriga," dije rápidamente. Los dos chicos arrugaron la nariz en confusión y yo levanté la vista para ver a Bella enterrando su cabeza en sus manos, conteniendo la risa.

"Pero, ¿cómo entra la semilla en la barriga de mami? ¿Se la traga?" Escuché un resoplido de Bella, pero los chicos estaban demasiado confundidos como para prestar atención a sus risitas contenidas.

"Um… no. Ella no la traga," corregí. Liz soltó un largo suspiro antes de hacerse cargo de la situación.

"¿Seth? ¿Tony?" empezó Liz. Los dos chicos se giraron para mirarla y ella tenía una mirada ligeramente disgustada en la cara. "Los chicos tienen pene." Los dos chicos asintieron con comprensión. "Las chicas tienen vagina." Sus caras se arrugaron en asco, pero aún así asintieron. "El chico pone su pene en la vagina de la chica y así es como se forma un bebé." Mi mano fue directa a mi pelo y contuve un gemido mientras la habitación se quedaba en silencio. Me pasé la mano por la cara y esperé las consecuencias. Incluso Bella había parado de reír para ver la reacción de nuestros hijos.

"¿Cómo…?" le pregunté a Liz, incapaz de preguntar de dónde había sacado esa información. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"La tía Ali," respondió a mi pregunta sabiendo qué iba a preguntar incluso aunque parecía no poder articularla.

Tony y Seth se miraron el uno al otro en silencio en shock antes de que los dos arrugaran la nariz y me miraran.

"Ewwwwww. Eso es asqueroso," dijo Seth. Anthony asintió vigorosamente.

Me encogí de hombros. "Así es como se forma la vida," dije. Definitivamente, esta no era la forma en que quería tener esta conversación pero, ahora que había terminado, me sentía mejor sabiendo que había terminado.

"Así que, vuestra madre va a tener un bebé para Navidad este año," concluí. Estaba agradecido porque ninguno de los chicos pareciera poner dos y dos juntos y se dieran cuenta de que el bebé que Bella llevaba dentro fue concebido de la forma que a ellos les daba asco hace unos minutos. En su lugar, estaban extremadamente felices y empezaron a hacer planes sobre como iban a convertirle en una superestrella del baseball.

**Presente.**

Bajé la vista al pedacito de felicidad que había unido a nuestras familias. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el biberón que yo sostenía estaba entre sus labios, sin embargo, ella simplemente succionaba como acto reflejo cada pocos minutos. Saqué el biberón vacío de su boca y la puse sobre mi hombro, frotando dulcemente su espalda hasta que emitió un saludable eructo de su pequeño cuerpo. Dejó salir un pequeño arrullo y luego volvió a quedarse dormida.

Me puse de pie tan cuidadosamente como pude y me moví hacia las escaleras, intentando no despertarla. Miré el pequeño moisés cuando entré en la habitación, pero opté por llevar a Mae a la cama con nosotros. No podía aguantar estar alejado de ella mucho tiempo. Metiéndome en la cama, tumbé a nuestro durmiente bebé en mi pecho mientras Bella se daba la vuelta y deslizaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó en voz baja. Pude verla bostezar con el brillo de la luz de la noche que venía del baño.

"Son casi las tres de la mañana. Deberías volver a dormir." La besé en la cabeza y ella se giró para descansar su barbilla en mi pecho de manera que me estuviera mirando a la cara.

"Te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Mmmm, y yo a ti, Isabella Cullen," susurré. Bella soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a acurrucarse en mi pecho. Sus manos frotaron suavemente la espalda de Mae hasta que alcanzaron las mías, luego las alejó dulcemente.

"Mi turno," dijo con voz adormilada. Reí ligeramente mientras ella se tumbaba lentamente sobre su espalda y luego llevaba a Mae hasta ella hasta que estuvo en su pecho. Su mano hizo círculos calmantes en su espalda mientras yo veía la hermosa escena reproducirse. Una extraña sensación de déjà vu me golpeó y yo la sacudí. Definitivamente, había visto esta imagen antes pero, en este momento, lo único que tenía claro era que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

**N/A**

**Para los que os hayáis olvidado, el momento de déjà vu estaba en el capítulo 38 antes de que volvieran juntos mientras estaban en el barco después de la Fiesta de las Linternas.**

_Al aproximarnos al puerto, apagué el piloto automático y con cuidado nos encaminé al muelle. Después de atar el barco, regresé con Bella, pero se había quedado dormida. Verla ahí abrazando a mi hijo envió una punzada de deseo a través de mi pecho. Cuando una imagen de Bella en mi cama con una bebita en el pecho, intenté borrarla rápidamente y me acerqué para quitar el pelo de su cara. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras respiraba profundamente. Sus labios suaves me hicieron desearla nuevamente. Moví la mano hasta cubrir con ella su cara, mientras pasaba mi pulgar, lentamente sobre su labio inferior._

**N/T**

El próximo outtake es la boda de Bella y Edward y con él se acaba finalmente la historia, lo que es realmente triste…

Gracias por leer.

-Bells, :)


	54. La Boda

**Toda la gloria va para MsKathy y Antiaol por asegurarse de que no escribo nada demasiado malo.**

**Sacad vuestros cepillos de dientes. Esto es enfermizamente dulce y lleno de algodón de azúcar. La Reina del Fluff (Muggleinlove) está orgullosa.**

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ObsessingOverEdward, yo solo la traduzco.

Soy Bells Masen Cullen

**La Boda**

_**Bella futura Cullen**_

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y yo salté ligeramente. Echando otro vistazo al espejo sobre la cómoda de Edward, me moví lentamente hasta la puerta, colocando mi mano en el pomo antes de parar y pensármelo dos veces antes de abrirla.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté. La anticipación del día estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara con entusiasmo, pero también sabía que si abría la puerta y Edward estaba al otro lado, a Alice le daría otro berrinche como el de antes.

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro al otro lado de la puerta e inmediatamente de di cuenta de que era algo bueno que no la hubiera abierto de golpe. "Soy yo, Amor," dijo Edward suavemente.

"Sabes que no puedo dejarte entrar," dije con una sonrisa. "Quiero hacerlo, pero Alice…" dejé la frase, sabiendo que él entendía mi dilema. Escuché un suave golpe y supe que su cabeza había hecho contacto con la puerta debido a su frustración.

Estúpida tradición supersticiosa," murmuró. Puse mi mano en la puerta, donde imaginé que estaba su cabeza al otro lado. Quería estar más cerca de él, pero sabía que faltaba muy poco tiempo hasta que fuéramos unidos para siempre. Sonreí para mí misma mientras una lágrima empezaba a formarse en mi ojo. Nunca había estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida. Él soltó un largo y exagerado suspiro. "Te amo."

Sonreí más ampliamente, luchando contra la necesidad de abrir la puerta y dejarle entrar. "Te amo más que a mi vida y, en menos de una hora, estaremos juntos para siempre."

"Lo sé. Simplemente no podía esperar más tiempo para hablar contigo. Alice ha sido un demonio al planificar la boda. ¿Sabías que me ha quitado el móvil para que no pueda llamarte o mandarte un mensaje siquiera?" Había una pizca de molestia en su voz y no pude evitar pensar que él tenía un punto. Alice se había pasado al intentar mantenerlo todo tradicional, y yo se lo permití porque sabía que ella estaba decepcionada porque había echado abajo sus ideas de convertir nuestra boda en un evento más formal. Reí ligeramente.

"Lo sé, pero ya casi ha terminado," susurré.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? Si Alice te pilla, va a usar tus pelotas como cebo para pescar." Contuve una risita por la analogía de Charlie. Escuché una fuerte palmada e imaginé a mi padre dándole una palmada a Edward en la espalda como saludo.

"Solo estoy de camino al piso de abajo." Edward suspiró derrotado. Mi padre soltó una risita baja y escuché a Edward hablarme una última vez.

"Bella, solo quería que supieras que te amo y que no puedo esperar a que seas la Señora de Edward Anthony Cullen." Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos una vez más, apenas dejándome proclamar mi amor por él antes de que escuchara sus rápidos pasos en el pasillo. Mi padre llamó suavemente, dejándome saber que Edward no estaba a la vista.

Cuando dejé a Charlie entrar, agarró mi cara y plantó un beso en mi frente antes de fijarse en mi apariencia.

"Te ves hermosa, Bells," susurró mientras sostenía mis manos en las suyas y me abría los brazos para tener una vista mejor. Me sonrojé por su cumplido y bajé la vista al sencillo vestido blanco que había encontrado mientras estaba de compras con Alice hacía unas semanas. Era sin tirantes y tenía el busto en forma de corazón que se ajustaba en mi pecho y cintura antes de soltarse ligeramente en las caderas. La parte trasera de la falda me llegaba a los tobillos pero luego por delante se curvaba hasta llegarme a las rodillas. Quería algo elegante pero no muy formal, y el encaje le daba un toque más formal mientras que el largo hacía que fuera más fácil moverse y era un vestido perfecto para una boda en la playa.

"Gracias, papá." Le sonreí y pillé su mirada sentimental, y sentí las lágrimas picar detrás de mis ojos. Charlie siempre había sido un buen padre, pero expresar sus sentimientos era algo que no era sencillo para él.

"¿Bells, eres feliz?"

Asentí sin dudarlo, porque aquí era donde estaba mi corazón. Menos de un año después de haberme mudado a la Península de Monterey, había encontrado al amor de mi vida. Sí, él venía con equipaje pero, ¿no lo hacíamos todos? "Le amo. Me hace feliz."

Charlie buscó varios minutos en mis ojos antes de asentir y luego apretar mi mano en reconocimiento. "Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido para ti… que seas feliz." Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana. Le seguí hasta que los dos estuvimos mirando al hermoso escenario de la bahía. En silencio, nos quedamos ahí y yo contemplé los giros que me habían traído hasta este momento.

"Me encontré con Jake hace unas semanas," dijo Charlie dudosamente. Rodé los ojos, pero no hice ningún comentario. Las cosas no habían estado bien entre Jake y yo desde que le informé que Edward y yo íbamos a casarnos. "Estaba hablando sobre intentar obtener la custodia de Seth."

"Lo sé," susurré. Cuando le hablé a Jake sobre mi inminente boda, no se subió simplemente por las paredes como creí que haría. Durante la semana, me envió papeles con una larga lista de sus quejas e intentó llevarme de vuelta a Washington para resolverlas en los juzgados. Fui un desastre durante varias semanas. Todo me hacía llorar y no fue hasta que Edward insistió en encargarse de las negociaciones que sentí un poco de esperanza. Me prometió que se encargaría de las cosas y, de alguna manera, lo hizo.

"Iba a llevarme a los tribunales," le dije a mi padre. "No estoy completamente segura de qué pasó, pero Edward se puso en contacto con su abogado y estoy bastante segura de que también le hizo una llamada a Jake, porque una semana más tarde todo había acabado." Charlie me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su ceja estaba levantada inquisitivamente. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. "No sé que se dijo y Edward no parece querer contármelo, así que lo he dejado," suspiré. Cada vez que lo sacaba con Edward, él solo decía que Jake era un hombre razonable y sabía cuando no tenía base para empezar una pelea. "Jake ha sido amable cuando llama para hablar con Seth. Hubo una breve disculpa por reaccionar exageradamente, pero eso fue todo. He decidido que es mejor dejarlo pasar que presionar y probablemente poner a Seth en medio de padres peleados." Charlie asintió de acuerdo.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta y luego todas las mujeres Cullen y mi madre entraron. Liz corrió hasta Charlie y le abrazó por la cintura mientras él palmeaba su espalda incómodo. Vi tanto en el gesto que las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos otra vez. A Liz no le gustaba la gente nueva tan rápido, pero en el momento en que Charlie bajó del avión, se hicieron inseparables. Él pasó la tarde jugando a go fish con ella y los chicos, hasta que ella se acurrucó en su regazo y se quedó dormida. Charlie comentó que yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando tenía su edad y pude ver que ella le tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano desde entonces.

El entusiasmo en el aire era demasiado para Charlie, así que le dio a Liz un rápido apretón y luego se excusó. Antes de marcharse, me dejó saber que estaría esperándome en el piso de abajo cuando fuera el momento. Le besé en la mejilla y luego me giré hacia las mujeres que querían mi atención.

"Así que, Bella, ¿tienes algo azul?" preguntó Rose con un guiño. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, lo cual fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Alice nos miró a Rose y a mí antes de impacientarse y preguntar de qué estábamos hablando.

"¿Recuerdas el regalo que le di a Bella en el bridal shower? ¿El que tenía que esperar hasta estar sola para abrir?" Alice asintió, mirándonos todavía a Rose y a mí. Pude sentir mi sonrojo profundizarse y me pregunté si podía hacer una escapada rápida. "Solo digamos que es azul y que lo lleva puesto ahora mismo."

Las bragas de diseñador azul claro que Rose me había regalado tenían un delicado encaje y pequeños cristales Swarovski cosidos. Eran bonitas y femeninas, así que opté por ponérmelas y, ahora, me lo estaba pensando. Rose se inclinó y, como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, me susurró al oído para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

"Disfrútalas mientras puedas, porque si Edward se parece un poco a su hermano, van a ser arrancadas de tu cuerpo en cuestión de segundos." Se alejó y me sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que, aunque mi cara estaba ardiendo, devolví con una gran sonrisa.

"Te ves hermosa, Bella," dijo Esme con una amplia sonrisa, distrayéndome rápidamente de mi obvia vergüenza por las provocaciones de Rose. Le agradecí antes de girarme hacia Alice mientras ella lanzaba una pequeña caja en mis manos.

"Esto es de mi parte y de mamá. Algo nuevo," dijo Alice con un pequeño salto. Cogí la caja y me di cuenta inmediatamente de que era de joyería. Miré rápidamente a Esme y luego a Alice antes de abrir lentamente la tapa.

Colocados en terciopelo negro, había un par de pendientes que se parecían mucho al collar que la Abuela Swan le había dado a mi madre el día de su boda. Antes de que pudiera pensar más en eso, mi madre se movió hacia mí con el mismo collar en el que estaba pensando.

"Algo prestado," susurró mientras lo colocaba sobre mi cabeza y lo abrochaba detrás. Ahí es cuando me golpeó. Estaba de pie ligeramente impresionada por el momento perfecto que había agarrado mi corazón. Estaba rodeada de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida y estaba a punto de entregarme completamente al hombre que amaba. No pude contener más las lágrimas mientras se deslizaban por las esquinas de mis ojos.

"Gracias," solté de forma ahogada con un sollozo. En pocos momentos, estábamos todas abrazadas mientras nos susurrábamos cuanto nos queríamos. Cuando todas se separaron, Liz me estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bueno, creo que iré a ver a Jasper y asegurarme de que el buffet está colocado y luego te veremos en unos minutos," dijo Alice mientras se limpiaba cuidadosamente las lágrimas de la mejilla. Se acercó fluidamente hasta mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, para una persona tan pequeña. "Me alegro tanto de que vayas a ser mi hermana," susurró en mi oído. Echándose atrás, me miró a los ojos con tanto amor que sentí más lágrimas deslizarse por mi cara. "Supe desde el momento en que os vi a ti y a Edward juntos que estabas echa para él."

Asentí de acuerdo antes de abrazarla una vez más. "Te quiero, Alice. No puedo creer que cuando encontré al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, sería bendecida también con una familia increíble."

Alice besó mi mejilla y luego se separó rápidamente, poniendo como excusa que no podía dejar que la boda se preparara sola. Realmente creía que simplemente las emociones estaban siendo demasiado para ella, así que hizo su escapada.

Mi madre, Esme y Rose me dieron un abrazo y dijeron entusiasmadas que era una novia hermosa antes de salir por la puerta y bajar a la playa. Me senté en la cama con un fuerte suspiro y luego Liz se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Bella?" preguntó con timidez. Me giré y le sonreí dulcemente antes de envolver mi brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"¿Sí, corazón?"

"En unos minutos vas a casarte con mi papi," dijo antes de mover sus enormes ojos azules hasta mí. Yo asentí con un suspiro feliz. "Bueno… eso te convertirá en nuestra madre."

Intenté esconder la ligera incomodidad que empezó a llenarme. A Tony le había gustado inmediatamente la idea de que me convirtiera en su madre. Sin embargo, Liz era más reservada. Ella nunca hacía nada que se saliera de la línea, pero cuando Tony empezó a llamarme mamá, lo cual sucedió la misma noche del compromiso, pude ver que la molestaba. Así que sentía aprensión sobre lo que ella tendría que decir.

"Me convierte en la esposa de tu padre y en tu madrastra, pero las cosas no tienen que cambiar si tú no quieres," tranquilicé. Me había resignado a la posibilidad de que ella nunca me permitiera ser más que una amiga, aunque muy dentro dolía que ella tal vez nunca me considerara una figura maternal en su vida.

Liz bajó la vista a su regazo y jugó con sus dedos mientras un silencio incómodo llenaba el aire. "Pero, ¿y si quiero que seas mi madre?" preguntó. Sentí un golpe de esperanza por su pregunta y me giré para mirarla. Dulcemente, eché atrás un mechón de su pelo que había caído sobre su hombro, escondiendo su cara de mi vista.

"¿Quieres que sea tu madre?"

Los hombros de Liz cayeron hacia delante y se sacudieron suavemente mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla. Dejé que mi mano subiera y bajara por su espalda mientras intentaba calmar el conflicto que obviamente había dentro de su pequeña figura. Tras un momento, giró su cara hacia la mía y no pude evitar mis propias lágrimas cuando vi el amor que radiaba hacia mí.

"Te quiero, Bella. También quiero a mi madre real, pero quiero que seas mi madre," susurró. La puse casi en mi regazo por mi deseo de mostrarle a esta pequeña niña lo mucho que la quería. Ella descansó su mejilla en mi pecho y sollozó en silencio mientras yo agradecía silenciosamente al cielo por abrirme el corazón de esta niña.

"Oh, Elizabeth. Tú eres la niña que siempre quise. Te quiero igual que a Seth y Tony." Eché atrás las lágrimas que estaban empezando a formarse. "Sería un honor ser tu madre." Mientras susurraba estas palabras, casi pude sentir toda mi vida alinearse. Quería abrazarla y adorar este momento, pero también quería hablar con Edward. Necesitaba verle. Quería compartir cada momento con él sobre nuestra complicada pero perfecta familia.

Me eché hacia atrás hasta que Liz me estuvo mirando a los ojos. "Creo que hemos hecho esperar a tu padre el tiempo suficiente. ¿Vemos que podemos hacer sobre convertir a nuestras familias en una?" Liz me sonrió ampliamente y asintió antes de ponerse de rodillas y darme un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"Te quiero, mamá. Ve a hacer a papi feliz," dijo felizmente. Una vez más, sentí mis emociones subir a la superficie. La levanté y abracé fuertemente.

"Haré todo en mi poder para merecer ese título," dije antes de soltarla.

Tras unos minutos, la envié al piso de abajo a decirle a Charlie que estaría abajo en un minuto. Mirándome al espejo, limpié el rímel corrido debajo de mis ojos. Hoy había sido un día hermoso y solo acababa de empezar. En unos minutos, sería la Sra. De Edward Anthony Cullen.

Hice mi camino al piso de abajo y mi vi a mi padre andando de un lado para otro frente a las puertas francesas. Cuando me vio, vino rápidamente a mi lado y enganchó mi brazo en el suyo.

"¿Estás lista, Bells?"

"Más que lista," respondí. Me llevó a través del patio, donde Jasper le estaba dando los toques finales al buffet. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se ensancharon y una gran sonrisa iluminó sus hermosas facciones.

"Se supone que tengo que bajar a la playa cuando estés lista. Edward ha estado mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta durante los últimos veinte minutos," dijo con una risita. Su cara se ensombreció mientras se acercaba a mí y besaba mi mejilla. "Te ves hermosa, Bella. Edward y sus hijos son afortunados de tenerte y si alguna vez se pasa de la raya, déjamelo saber y le pondré en su sitio."

Sonreí por su protectividad fraternal. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta, llamando nuestra atención. "Si se pasa de la raya, yo haré algo más que limpiar la pistola frente a él," gruñó Charlie. La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó antes de que le diera una palmada a mi padre en el hombro en una masculina muestra de acuerdo. Rodé mis ojos por la camaradería llena de testosterona antes de que Jasper nos dijera que esperáramos unos minutos antes de seguirle, luego me guiñó el ojo y salió por la puerta hacia la playa.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó Charlie. Evalué mis sentimientos en dos segundos y sacudí rápidamente la cabeza.

"No, estoy entusiasmada y extremadamente feliz," respondí honestamente.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber." Agarró mi mano en la suya y luego empujó la puerta. Tomé una gran respiración y luego salí a la fría brisa del océano. Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente por los invitados sentados en sillas de madera blancas hasta que encontré el despeinado pelo broncíneo de mi amor. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que amaba tanto antes de que sus ojos viajaran por mi cuerpo, haciendo que el calor subiera rápidamente a mi cara.

Mientras cruzábamos el centro de las veinte sillas que estaban colocadas, suspiré internamente por el hermoso hombre que tenía frente a mí. Habíamos optado por una boda casual, aunque mi vestido era mucho más formal que lo que él llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, me encantaba verle con esa camisa blanca de vestir suelta, con las mangas enrolladas, y pantalones caqui. Mientras mis ojos viajaban por sus piernas, sonreí más ampliamente por sus pies desnudos hundidos en la arena.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en sus pies mientras nos aproximábamos. Mi padre tensó ligeramente, haciéndome levantar rápidamente la vista. Edward había dado los tres pasos que nos separaban y tenía su mano extendida hacia mi padre. Charlie miró su mano antes de girarse hacia mí y besarme suavemente en la mejilla.

"Te quiero, Isabella," susurró. Mi labio tembló mientras me inclinaba y le besaba en la mejilla.

"Te quiero, papá." Charlie me dio una sonrisa triste y luego se giró hacia Edward mirándole con determinación.

"La única razón por la que te entrego a mi bebé es porque sé que eres un buen hombre. Cuida de ella," le dijo Charlie en voz baja a Edward. Colocó mi mano en la de Edward y habló en un susurro incluso más bajo. "Ya sabes, mi pistola no es solo un accesorio," bromeó Charlie antes de darle a Edward una media sonrisa y un guiño. Sorprendentemente, Edward rió por la amenaza y le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

"No te preocupes, Jefe. Planeo darle todo lo que pueda querer." Los ojos de Edward volvieron a los míos mientras enganchaba mi brazo en el suyo. Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras llevaba su otra mano a mi mandíbula, acariciándola con un ligero toque como una pluma. "Y más." Nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos un momento y luego todo se desvaneció. Sentí como él me llevaba el resto del camino hasta el ministro mientras él hablaba sobre el amor verdadero. No necesitaba escucharlo de él – tenía al amor verdadero mirándome a los ojos con una fuerza que hizo que se me curvaran los dedos de los pies.

"Bella y Edward han decidido escribir sus propios votos y tomarán este momento para expresar su amor por el otro," dijo el ministro, dándonos la palabra. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras Edward se giraba hacia mí con la misma intensidad que yo estaba sintiendo. Dejó caer mi brazo del suyo y cogió mi mano, mientras que su otra mano se movía para acariciar mi pómulo.

"Mi Amor," empezó, buscando mis ojos mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla. "Paso cada día arreglando a las personas. Sanando las heridas de sus cuerpos, pero nunca miré profundamente a mis propias heridas… mi propio alma, no hasta que tú entraste en mi vida. Tú me enseñaste que mi corazón era más grande de lo que jamás había considerado. Que estaba esperando para amarte, y luego tú me sanaste con el amor que me diste tan libremente de vuelta. Justo aquí, en esta playa, dónde nos conocimos, y también donde hemos visto dolor y luego finalmente encontramos redención. En este lugar, en el que te declaré mi amor… te prometo ahora, amarte para siempre. No puedo garantizar que no vaya a haber momentos malos, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz."

Había lágrimas no derramadas brillando en sus ojos antes de que alejara la mirada y mirara a la multitud de amigos cercanos y familia, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Seth. Miré y vi la amplia sonrisa de Seth mientras prácticamente saltaba en su silla. Edward se volvió a girar hacia mí y movió la cabeza hacia Seth. "También tengo un bonus que nunca anticipé. Tengo el privilegio de ser el padrastro de uno de los niños más increíbles que conozco." Miré a Seth de nuevo; se había quedado quieto y su mandíbula colgaba ligeramente abierta mientras procesaba las palabras de Edward. Contuve la risa y devolví mi mirada a la de Edward. "Prometo ser un marido fiel y cariñoso, y pasar el resto de mis días haciéndote feliz. Prometo apoyar y amar a tu hijo como si fuera mío, ser lo que él necesite, cuando lo necesite." _Sip, eso lo consiguió._ Me enamoré más de él de lo que lo estaba hacía un momento. "Te tomo como mi esposa, para amarte y protegerte tanto tiempo como vivamos."

Mi mano se levantó y cubrió la suya mientras presionaba mi cara en su mano y besaba su palma. Miré sus ojos y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su nariz antes de desaparecer entre sus labios.

"Edward," empecé. Mi voz se quebró con emoción antes de que me la aclarara rápidamente y sonriera. "Siempre he creído que sabía lo que era el amor. El amor que una madre tiene por su hijo, o el amor que sientes hacia tus padres o amigos cercanos. No fue hasta que te conocí que me di cuenta de que el amor verdadero realmente existe. Que es más poderoso que cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza y que, cuando lo encuentras, nada lo contiene." Las lágrimas caían libremente por mi cara mientras Edward las limpiaba mirándome aún a los ojos.

"Yo, también, obtengo más que solo amor verdadero en este asunto," dije con una sonrisa. Hubo una pequeña risita en la audiencia antes de que siguiera. "Puedo ser la madre de tus dos hermosos hijos. Ellos han traído mucha felicidad a mi vida y, mientras te tomo como esposo este día, también tomo alegremente la responsabilidad de criarlos y guiarlos. Te amo con todo mi corazón y alma. Estoy aquí, ahora mismo, para proclamar mi amor por ti frente a estas personas que significan mucho para nosotros. Edward Anthony Cullen, te tomo como mi esposo, para amarte y adorarte durante tanto tiempo como vivamos."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, las olas del océano que rompían en la arena eran el único ruido del frío aire de la tarde. Escuché vagamente al ministro declararnos marido y mujer mientras veía al hombre que amaba más allá de la razón inclinar su cabeza hacia la mía. Cuando sus labios estaban a pulgadas de los míos, escuché su susurro.

"Te amo, Sra. Cullen." Luego nuestros labios se tocaron y me hundí en su abrazo mientras él me acercaba más. Tomó mi labio superior entre los suyos y, con una dulce caricia, saboreamos el momento hasta que él lo liberó y luego besó el inferior de forma igual de tierna. Alejó su cara de la mía y mis ojos se abrieron para ver su sonrisa torcida firmemente en su lugar. "Ahora, Sra. Cullen, ese ha sido un beso increíble." Mi sonrisa se amplió más cuando él enganchó mi brazo en el suyo y luego nos giró hacia nuestra familia y amigos mientras el ministro nos presentaba como el Sr. Y Sra. De Edward Cullen.

Pasamos el siguiente par de horas mezclándonos con nuestra familia durante una comida informal en nuestra casa. Carlisle coqueteó con mi vecina loca, Jan. Emmett pasó de las analogías de baseball a las de fútbol ya que estábamos a solo un mes de que empezara la liga de fútbol. Rose fue dejando caer indirectas sobre mi ropa interior que hicieron que Edward me llevara al baño para echar un vistazo antes de que echáramos a todos de la casa. Angela y Ben pasaron todo el tiempo acurrucados juntos en una silla, discutiendo los beneficios de tener una boda pequeña, mientras Alice les informaba de que le encantaría ayudar a planearlo todo. _Era perfecto._

"Así que, ¿cuándo os vais?" le preguntó Esme a Edward mientras recogía las bolsas de los chicos. El agarre de Edward se apretó en mi cintura mientras se alejaba de mi cuello, durante dos segundos, para responder a su madre.

"Ya tengo el barco listo y quiero salir de aquí de madrugada."

"¿Ya sabes cuánto me preocupa que vayas a navegar todo el camino hasta México?" preguntó con un tono de molestia. Edward se encogió ligeramente de hombros, desechando sus preocupaciones.

"Navegué yo solo desde San Diego cuando lo compré. Deja de preocuparte."

"¿Y si pasa algo?" La voz de Esme bordeaba lo estridente cuando Edward me liberó y tomó a su madre en sus brazos.

"Estaremos bien. He hecho una extensa investigación y no hay nada de lo que preocuparse," tranquilizó. Esme asintió contra su pecho antes de mirarme. Le di una sonrisa de disculpa, pero estuve completamente de acuerdo con Edward. Estaba extremadamente entusiasmada por tomarnos cuatro semanas para navegar a Cabo San Lucas.

Edward había reservado lujosos hoteles en cada puerto, para cuándo nos cansáramos de estar en el mar y quisiéramos un descanso del barco. Había sido extremadamente silencioso sobre todo lo que tenía planeado. La única pista que dio fue que había contratado a un equipo para traer el barco de vuelta a Monterey, de manera que pudiéramos pasar tanto tiempo como quisiéramos en México, antes de volar de vuelta a casa. Todo lo que me importaba era estar con él. Podríamos habernos encerrado en la casa y no hacer nada y habría sido completamente feliz.

Esme me dio un fuerte abrazo, asegurándome que estaba entusiasmada por llevarse a los niños a Alaska de visita mientras nosotros no estábamos, antes de reunir a los niños para que nos despidiéramos. Era desgarrador pensar que estaríamos lejos de ellos tanto tiempo, pero también sabía que estaban en buenas manos. Tras una despedida llena de lágrimas, la casa quedó finalmente vacía. Edward se inclinó contra la puerta principal y sus ojos bailaron con entusiasmo.

"Así que, ¿Sra. Cullen? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?" Su sonrisa satisfecha estaba firmemente en su lugar. Le miré inocentemente y luego fingí el bostezo más grande que pude.

"Estoy realmente cansada. Tal vez deberíamos dormir un poco antes del largo viaje de mañana," sugerí con una sonrisa traviesa. Su cara cayó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Hmm, ¿esto es lo que tengo que esperar de la vida de casado?" devolvió. Lentamente fui hasta él, balanceando mis caderas lo suficiente para atrapar su atención, antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"No creo que vayas a tener ningún problema para tener sexo, si eso es a lo que te refieres," ronroneé antes de ponerme de puntillas para besarle en el cuello. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí contra él con un pequeño gemido. Pude sentir cada pulgada de él, duro y deseando.

"Te amo, Bella," susurró contra mi oreja antes de tomarla entre sus labios. "Planeo mostrarte cuanto esta noche y cada noche de la eternidad." Me estremecí ligeramente y luego él levantó mi barbilla hasta que le estuve mirando a los ojos. Vi tanto amor y deseo dentro, que se me quedó la respiración atascada en la garganta antes de que sus labios descendieran a los míos.

Su boca se movió suavemente contra la mía durante varios minutos antes de que profundizara el beso. Yo me abrí ávidamente, queriendo probarle y saborear el amor que corría por mi cuerpo por los sentimientos que él provocaba en mí.

Estaba tan envuelta en la sensación de su boca en la mía, que solté un grito de sorpresa cuando me levantó en sus brazos. Me agarré a sus hombros mientras él reía y luego corrió escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, abrió la puerta con el pie y entró. Jadeé cuando me soltó y mire alrededor de la habitación. Él había colocado jarrones con rosas rojas en cada superficie disponible.

"¿Cuándo?" pregunté suavemente, volviendo a mirarle. Él se encogió de hombros casualmente antes de darme la vuelta para que estuviera frente a él.

"Alice no me dejó involucrarme al planear la boda, así que le dije que esto estaba fuera de los límites, que yo quería planear esta parte. Hice que los floristas entraran mientras estábamos en la playa. Solo quería que tuvieras algo especial," dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

Con suavidad, me dio la vuelta hasta que mi espalda estuvo presionada contra su pecho. Una mano se levantó y alejó el pelo de mi hombro, mientras que la otra iba a la cremallera de mi vestido. Mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse con anticipación mientras él bajaba lentamente la cremallera, dejando besos en mi hombro y cuello. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras sentía la tela caer a mis pies. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura, pasando sobre mi estómago hasta que rozaron la parte inferior de mis pechos desnudos.

"Mmmm, eres tan suave," susurró. Me sentí mareada por el contacto. "Respira, Bella," rió. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que solté el aire cuando me lo pidió. Se alejó de mí, sus manos fueron a mis caderas. Con un pequeño codazo, me dio la vuelta hasta estar de frente a él.

El deseo que ardía en sus ojos me debilitó las rodillas. Me agarré a sus antebrazos mientras su miraba bajaba por mi pecho. Él siempre me hacía sentir como la mujer más hermosa que había visto cuando me miraba así. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las bragas azules que Rose me había regalado y se lamió los labios, luego gimió audiblemente. Contuve una risita por su reacción.

Antes de que supiera lo que él estaba haciendo, se puso de rodillas frente a mí. Sus dedos pasaron sobre el delicado encaje y los cristales antes de engancharse en el elástico y deslizarlas por mis caderas. "Mucho mejor que el rápido vistazo en el baño," dijo casi para sí mismo. Su amplia sonrisa creció cuando se dio cuenta de que me había quedado completamente desnuda para él. "¿Esto es para mí?" preguntó, mirándome a través de las pestañas.

Asentí en respuesta, complacida de que pareciera gustarle la suave carne bajo sus dedos. El dolor que había pasado había merecido la pena por su reacción. Estaba bastante segura de que no haría eso de nuevo. Cuando mis bragas llegaron al suelo, él se inclinó y dejó un pequeño beso justo sobre mi hueso púbico, haciéndome estremecer. "Mía," susurró, besándome de nuevo. "Para siempre."

Dejé que mis manos se hundieran en su pelo mientras él dejaba un camino de besos desde mi estómago hasta que estuvo de pie frente a mí de nuevo. Mis dedos trabajaron hábilmente en los botones de su camisa hasta que se la quité. El olor de su colonia golpeó mis sentidos e inmediatamente quise enterrar mi nariz en su cuello y no soltarle nunca. Sin embargo, mi necesidad de tenerle superó la necesidad de disfrutar de su esencia. Cuando fui a sus pantalones, su boca chocó con la mía, buscando entrada hambrientamente, pero siendo todavía tierna. Rápidamente metí mis manos bajo el elástico de sus bóxers, agarrando sus firmes nalgas y apretando ligeramente. Él gimió antes de deslizar sus dedos en el elástico de sus bóxers y empujarlos hasta el suelo. Me acercó más, hasta que su dureza estaba presionada en mi estómago, y gemí en su boca. _Nunca tendría suficiente de este hombre._

Edward me guió hasta nuestra cama, sus labios apenas dejaron los míos mientras me tumbaba dulcemente. Se quedó sobre mí un momento antes de colocarse entre mis piernas, su longitud pasó rozando por el lugar en el que quería que estuviera. Liberó mi boca y, cuando abrí los ojos, vi que él me estaba mirando.

Su voz salió irregular cuando habló. "Te amo, mucho," susurró. Antes de que pudiera devolverle las palabras, me besó de nuevo. Fue lánguido y lleno de pasión. Estaba perdiéndome lentamente en su intensidad y eso reafirmó que nosotros éramos uno en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Le sentí presionar en mi entrada y yo le acepté de buena gana mientras mi calidez envolvía cada pulgada. Cuando estuvo completamente presionado dentro de mí, los dos soltamos un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Con una precisión que estaba convencida que solo podía venir de un hombre que había desarrollado un completo autocontrol, empezó a moverse dentro de mí. Sus caderas se echaron atrás lentamente antes de volver a deslizarse dentro, haciéndome retorcerme debajo de él. Encajábamos perfectamente juntos, no solo en el aspecto físico, sino de cualquier otra manera imaginable también. Él era mío y yo era suya. Las emociones que despertaba en mí me sobrepasaban a veces, pero cuando estábamos unidos así, ponía todos los sentimientos en una perspectiva mejor. _Él era mi alma gemela._

Cerré los ojos y me rendí a la sensación de su ritmo constante. Nuestra respiración se aceleró mientras la fricción aumentaba. Sentí sus músculos tensarse bajo mis manos mientras le acercaba más a mí, nuestros pechos estaban presionados. Solo la sensación de su fuerza bajo mis dedos me envió disparada hacia mi liberación. Su cara estaba enterrada en mi cuello mientras sus caderas aceleraban el ritmo.

"Ti amo, la mia dolce moglie. Io ti amo per sempre," susurró en italiano. El sonido de sus palabras en mi oído, ligeramente sin aliento y derrochando amor, me llevó al borde. Agarré su cintura y le acerqué más mientras arqueaba mi espalda y me dejaba ir, encontrando mi liberación con un largo gemido.

Empujó más profundamente dentro de mí, haciendo más breves sus caricias, dejándome recuperarme de la intensidad de mi orgasmo antes de que volviera a su ritmo vigoroso. Su respiración era ligeramente errática y emitía pequeños gruñidos cada vez que se enterraba a fondo. Envolví mis brazos más fuerte alrededor de su cintura cuando le sentí levantarse ligeramente. Su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos se cerraron un momento mientras se perdía en las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y luego se quedaron fijos en los míos, mientras un pequeño siseo escapaba de sus labios. Con una estocada final, encontró su propia liberación y luego colapsó encima de mí, asegurándose de no aplastarme con su peso.

Dejé que mis manos se movieran por su espalda, sintiendo cada pulgada de él que pude alcanzar. Con un largo suspiro, rodó a un lado, llevándome con él de manera que estuviéramos el uno frente al otro. Tomó una mano en la suya mientras que la otra se levantó para apartarme el pelo de la cara. No fue necesaria ninguna palabra. Los dos conocíamos el corazón del otro. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida por este tipo de amor y, a través del destino, finalmente había recibido mi Felices Para Siempre.

**N/A**

**Este outtake está dedicado a mi mejor amiga y su Dr. Sexy de la vida real. Yo creo en los Felices Para Siempre, especialmente cuando la gente los merece. *guiño***

**Y porque todos sabéis que tengo algo por Edward cuando habla en italiano, aquí está la traducción: ****"Ti amo, la mia dolce moglie. Io ti amo per sempre," "Te amo, mi dulce esposa. ****Te amaré para siempre."**

**Este es el último outtake. ****No estoy diciendo que no vayamos a volver a ver otra vez a estos dos pero, por ahora, he terminado con HOFY. Muchas gracias por el viaje.**

**Review, por favor.**

**N/T**

Realmente quiero llorar ahora. Después de tanto tiempo está terminada.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Gracias a OOE por el permiso para traducirla y gracias a Bel por traducirla conmigo.

Nos vemos en otras traducciones. Si queréis, podéis pasaros por mi perfil y ver las otras que tengo, solo si queréis, jeje.

Gracias de nuevo.

-Bells, :)


End file.
